


It Takes A Wolf

by S_T_J0hns0n



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Fenris (Dragon Age), Angst and Humor, BAMF Cassandra, Battle, Blood Magic, Blood and Torture, Broody Fenris (Dragon Age), Dalish Elves, Death, Dreams, Elves, Elvhen Language, Erotica, F/M, Fade Dreams, Falling In Love, Fenris in Dragon Age: Inquisition, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Healing, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, King Alistair (Dragon Age), King Alistair and Queen Cousland, Lavellan/Solas Angst (Dragon Age), Love, Love Confessions, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Mages (Dragon Age), Magic, Minor The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Original Character(s), Parental Varric Tethras, Past Relationship(s), Post-Dragon Age II, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Solas (Dragon Age), Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Lyrium, Sassy Dorian Pavus, Sera Being Sera (Dragon Age), Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexy Times, The Fade, The Iron Bull (Dragon Age) is a Good Friend, Torture, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, War, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 230,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_T_J0hns0n/pseuds/S_T_J0hns0n
Summary: Ellenwen Lavellan, the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste. However, impressive titles granted by displays of power did not matter, for the pain that had found its way into her heart did not discriminate, but consume. Three years had passed since the truth had come to light, a truth that has sent her into a spiraling state of heartache. She feared she'd never recover until she met someone whose suffering matched her own. Delve into a magical world that sends Ellenwen and Fenris in adventures that not only test their limits both physically and emotionally, but open their minds to strengths and acceptances they never knew possible. Join the well known and loved merry band of misfits as hilarity and mayhem ensues on an action filled journey of epic-proportions.**Bioware owns the world and their characters****I own the story and events as well as the characters not associated with the game****There are chapters that have extreme explicit content that may be offensive to some readers.**Please fell free to comment and let me know your thoughts, good or bad, I’d love to know what you think.





	1. Denial

Love is life's biggest hypocrite; the ultimate two sided coin. On one side it is bright and warm, all consuming with the purest feelings of joy, happiness, and comfort. What one is never prepared for is the dark side that’s concealed perfectly behind it, waiting patiently for its chance to strike. It takes only a moment, the bat of a lash or a single breath and the coin is flipped, allowing the dark side to consume with pain, regret, and loneliness. Ellenwen was experiencing the dark repercussions of love. Any memories she had of happier times felt so long ago, she had been suffering from the emotional anguish of a broken heart for three years. Her mind and body became weary from lack of sleep. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a restful night, most certainly not from a lack of trying. Yet, no matter how hard she tried she never gained refuge from the lull of the Fade.

Another day had come and gone like so many before. Days and nights began to melt together, causing time to all but lose its purpose. She found herself, once again, lying in her bed frustration, settling in as her only comfort. She huffed, annoyed, kicking the heavy blankets away from her fatigued body like a child throwing a tantrum. She leaned over the side of her bed staring down at the stone floor between her dangling feet. This is becoming unbearable, she thought. She closed her eyes breathing in deeply when he crept into her mind. The one who caused these painful feelings of rejection, and loneliness. Her mind, unforgiving, began to replay flashes of his smile, his laugh, the fierce look of determination his eyes held, the taste of his lips against hers. Her heart tore the slightest bit more with each blissfully painful memory. How could he? No. How dare he. Not only did he take her heart just to crush it under his heel, now he assaulted her mind by flooding her every thought.

Unable to take the thoughts that throttled her restless mind she stood from her bed abruptly, the soles of her feet smacking against the cold stone floor as she paced back and forth. This had become her routine every night. Her mind and body begging for peace, but her body not allowing her the rest she desperately needed. Looking around the room hoping to find a solution, she decided to go to the balcony. Throwing open the doors, the cool mountain air caressed her skin, the smell of soil and smoke filling her senses. She used to love it out here, the view used to impart a sense of calm to her soul, but now it held too many memories of him. What was once a place of refuge for her to escape the world and its troubles, now became just another place to avoid.

“Ar lath ma, Vhenan.” 

He told her he loved her for the first time in this very spot. She gritted her teeth, slamming her fist on the balconies beam as she recalled the intimate moment. “Stop!” She shook her head trying to forbid her mind access to the memory. She breathed in deeply, centering herself, “I am Ellenwen Lavellan, leader of the Inquisition, The Herald of Andraste, Defeater of Corypheus, Savior of Thedas.” But none of that mattered. After the great battle against Corypheus he vanished, leaving a hole in her heart no amount of drinking or fighting for the right cause could ever fill. When he left she refused to let him go quietly. She wanted answers. She deserved them and by the Creators she would have them. After searching tirelessly for two years she finally found him, though nothing could prepare her for what she was about to learn.

“Solas, you’re Fen’Harel, you’re the Dread Wolf.”

“Well done, Vhenan.”

Her heart ached in her chest as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. “No!” She growled slamming her fist again. She could feel tingling running through her hand as it began to grow numb, but she didn’t care. She had to stay strong, for the Inquisition, for her friends, for all of Thedas. “Fenedhis lasa!” She cursed, growing increasingly angry with herself the more she allowed it to upset her. She looked up at the night sky admiring the stars twinkling like diamonds in a sea of black. She breathed in deeply, silently praying to the Creators for comfort when her mind wandered to the familiarity of the past. 

She recalled the events of The Exalted Council that had taken place a year ago. Arl Tegen of Redcliffe, advisor to King Alistair of Ferelden, wanted the Inquisition disbanded, saying they were nothing more than a glorified mercenary group with a large army lusting for power. However, Empress Celine of Orlais viewed the Inquisition’s power as a useful tool, they wanted the Inquisition to remain, as long as they were on a leash they controlled. She knew the kingdoms of Thedas feared them, and they had every right to, as their strength and numbers were second to none. Their reputation alone brought kingdoms to their knees. By defeating Corypheus, his dragon, and his army, they ended the mage and templar rebellion. And with help, they were able to halt the Qunari plot to begin a war with southern Thedas. 

They were a force to be reckoned with; one that would instill hope in her allies and strike fear in her enemies. She fought hard, not just for them to stay together, but for their independence. During the Exalted Council she warned them of the greater threat to come, greater than Corypheus. They will need the Inquisition as well as each other if they are to stand a chance against it. After much doubt and deliberation as well as few favors from King Alistair and Empress Celine, she won their favor. Thereby, putting all of Thedas and every life that dwells within on her shoulders once again. 

However, even with such a victory, challenges were sure to lie ahead. When she found Solas, he told her the reason he left the Inquisition, left her, was that he planned to tear down the veil that separates the Fade from the living world. This would, in turn, destroy Thedas as they know it. While this world burned amongst the chaos he would bring back the time of his people, the time of the ancient elves. He also was the one who revealed the Qunari plot to her. As it so happened he found out by chance, when the Qunari’s spies tripped over his within the Inquisition. With that knowledge she decided to relieve everyone from their ranks and start fresh, only keeping her core allies and most trusted friends. 

That was about a year ago, but it feels like a lifetime. Unable to take the thoughts of the past any longer she decided to try and ease her mind with some training. She was not only a mage, but talented with multiple weapons. She was always told by her clan leader, their Keeper, that she had a gift for battle. She didn’t know why, but something about the challenge of fighting against an opponent made her heart race with excitement. The more of a challenge they presented the more she enjoyed it. Walking over to her personal arsenal she glanced over the variety. There was a bow equipped with arrows, throwing knives, dual short swords, and her mages staff. 

Her staff was a gift from Varric, a brilliant storytelling dwarf that loves his crossbow “Bianca” a little to much, it was an exact replica of Hawkes, the champion of Kirkwall. The shaft was black lacquered with a red rune on one end and a large silver blade on the other, etched with Elven filigree. Gliding her fingers delicately over each item, she decided on the throwing knives. She strapped them to her thighs throwing on a form fitting black tunic that matched her black leather leggings. Dorian, the arrogant, flamboyant, Altus mage, constantly nagged her for always wearing all black. He will keep you on your toes as well as nag you for your “ghastly” fashion choices.

“For the love of Andraste’s perky breasts Ellen, are you becoming an Archdemons bride or attending one's funeral?”

She heaved an exasperated sigh recalling his pestering. No matter, she liked the way it felt, it mirrored the emotional turmoil that was clawing around inside her. She started to make her way from her room to the training yard. As she passed the tavern she could hear an already intoxicated Bull, the giant rugged Qunari and leader of the Bull’s Chargers, challenging others to a game of Secrets and Shots. She rolled her eyes at his ridiculous attempts to get others involved. They knew better, no one bests Bull at drink. 

Finally at her destination, she faced the practice targets and, wasting no time, made sure she was far enough to make it challenging and began. She kicks off the ground running with all her might, ducking, rolling, and finally releasing knife after knife in rapid succession, each one hitting its target. She huffed with frustration feeling unchallenged, she needs more. Quickening her pace she grabbed six knives, equipping three in each hand, she spins around full circle and lets them glide through her fingers like water. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Each one finding their targets dead center. Perfect. She breathed a heavy sigh, nodding her head with satisfaction.

“Isn’t it a little late to be playing cloak and dagger Inquisitor?” 

She knew that voice, “Varric?” She gasped, shocked, snapping her head around to look behind her. There he was, smiling with hands held out for a hug. She returned his smile with one of her own as she ran to him, gliding on her knees to embrace her dear friend. “How? When?” She couldn’t find the words she wanted to say.

He lets out a hearty laugh, “We had only just gotten here, it’s late so I figured you had already retired for the evening. We went to the tavern for a drink, but left quickly before Bull could drag us into one of his infamous games of Secrets and Shots. What happened to a good old fashioned game of wicked grace?” He said rolling his eyes.

“We?” She said, confused, standing slowly. Looking up she noticed just behind him was a tall Elven man with hair as white a freshly fallen snow. He wore dark armor with spikes on the shoulders and claw like gauntlets. Her eyes gravitated to his immediately they were like large round golden emeralds glowing warmly as if being held up to the sun, but there was a sadness that radiated from them. She knew that look all too well. He had suffered loss and from the cold aura around him, a lot. Upon further inspection she noticed intricate, white markings on his chin, neck, and arms. He seemed distant, wearing a stone like expression, dangerous. 

“Inquisitor this is Broody, Broody this is the Inquisitor. Defeater of the mighty Corypheus!” Varric bellowed with a proud smile.

The man heaved an exasperated sigh. “My name is Fenris, not Broody.” He growled, shooting Varric an icy glare.

“Oh give it some time Broody she’ll come to understand.” Varric chuckled.

“Ellenwen Lavellan.” She states, holding her head high. “So Varric, how long are you going to be with us?” She looked up to him, he was like a father figure to her, and with the desperation that threatened to consume her from Solas his presence alone seemed to help.

“For right now, indefinitely. Of course if that is okay with you, your Worship?”

Overcome with happiness she flashed a big toothy grin. “Of course Varric! Skyhold will always be home to you, and please Ellie is fine. No one calls me that anymore.”

He gave her a warm smile. “As you wish, your Inquisitorialness.” He bowed slightly, giving her a wink, and when he raised his head he cleared his throat, looking from Fenris back to her. “I was wondering if that invitation might extend to my friend here as well? Last I heard you cleaned house and are in dire need of skilled recruits. So, I brought one of the best I know.” He said, smacking Fenris on the back.

She eyed Fenris suspiciously, studying him, he was a statue, hard and unfeeling; he didn’t move a muscle. He simply stared back at her with an empty expression and she couldn’t get a clear reading on him. She knew Varric can be trusted without a doubt, so if he believes Fenris is good for the Inquisition than she’ll trust his word. “Of course Varric, any friend of yours is a friend of mine,” she said, looking back to Fenris. “what is your specialty Fenris?”

He gives a low chuckle. “I am particularly good in combat, I held the occupation of mercenary for a time. Given your station I thought you could use a bodyguard, but after watching your recent display in skill I’m not entirely sure you need one.”

She laughed and gave him a confident grin. “Your assessment would be correct. However, in times like these it is always good to have an extra pair of eyes watching for daggers trying to make there way into your back.” She quipped, giving him a firm nod.

“Don’t fret Inquisitor you won't be disappointed, Broody here will give you a run for your money when it comes to skill.” Varric assured her.

“That has yet to be seen Varric, but time will tell.” She replied not taking her eyes from Fenris. “I will be sure to have more appropriate accommodations prepared for you first thing tomorrow Fenris. Until then I’m sure Varric will be happy to extend his hospitality for one more evening. Now if you’ll excuse me, I will take my leave. Good night gentlemen.” Giving a slight bow she turns to walk back to her room. 

“Oh and Fenris,” she said, turning to him with a bright smile. “Welcome to the Inquisition.” 

\--*--

Varric made his way to his old quarters with Fenris close behind. Entering the room he takes a deep breath in through his nose, basking in the aroma “aaah! Just how I left it."

“Dusty, unkempt, and smelling of sweaty chest hair?” Fenris chides.

“Hey! It's a home away from home. Besides, it smells better than The Hanged Man back in Kirkwall.” Varric shrugs throwing his pack in the corner, plopping down in one of the chairs by the fireplace releasing an exhausted sigh. Fenris takes the great sword from his back and leaned it against the wall next to the fireplace before occupying the seat beside him. 

Fenris held out his hands letting them soak in the fires warmth when he turned to face Varric. “So that’s the Inquisitor you’ve spoken so highly of, she seems to know how to sling a blade. Care to tell me more of this woman you’ve come to respect so much.”

Varric perked up like he had been let in on a juicy piece of gossip. “Well now Broody, has someone caught our moody little elf’s attention?” He said staring hard, hoping he would give more away. 

“No. I simply wish to know more about her if I am to become her shield. In other words, is she reckless? What is she capable of? What is her skill set? Is she-”

“A mage?” Varric cuts him off, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. 

Fenris froze in his seat, he could feel an all to common rage beginning to boil in his blood. His fingers slowly clawed into the chair arms as he tried to calm himself. He despised mages. They were nothing more than oppressive power hungry vermin that used their magic to bend the wills of those weaker than them for their own selfish desires. They were dangerous, not just to themselves, but to everyone around them. He wouldn’t feel at peace until each and every one was locked up or better yet, killed.

“Yes Fenris, she is a mage.” Varric sighed. Here we go, he thought.

“I should’ve known you would drag me into another mess surrounded with mages and magic!” He spat.

“Ellie is much more than a mage! Have you forgotten what Hawke has taught you? She is different, just like Hawke was. She was a beacon of hope in one of the darkest times Thedas has ever experienced. She made everyone believe in something greater than themselves, including me. So please, for the love of Andraste’s nethers, give her a chance to show you.” He pleaded.

Fenris glared into the fire, pondering his friend’s words. No one is like Hawke, she was one of a kind. How could he be so quick to compare them! He suddenly felt himself begin to calm as a warmth from his right wrist began to spread. He looked down to the token Hawke gave him, a red scarf she tied to him symbolizing their love. He closed his eyes letting the thought of her comfort him. He knew Varric was right, Hawke had shown him there are mages who could be trusted, but it didn’t make the struggle any less difficult. He sighed deeply and looked back to Varric. “Apologies, you are right. I will do my best to remember what Hawke has taught me. Please, continue.” 

He watched as Varric got comfortable like he was preparing himself to tell one of his ridiculous stories. “Ellie is a perfectionist. She’s the best at everything she does or takes interest in. She can master almost any weapon instantly, hand to hand, dual wielding, throwing knives, as you’ve seen demonstrated, and that's just to name a few. Hell, she may shield you more than you do her Broody.” Fenris scoffed doubtfully before Varric continued.

“She is strong, not just physically, but also as a leader. She is compassionate to the people and unbelievably stubborn. Any mission she accepts gets done...come hell or high water.” His eyes trail to the floor as a hint of sadness glistens through them, “She’s still hurting. She tries to hide it, but I see it.”

Fenris leaned in, his curiosity peaked. “Hurt? From what?”

Varric leaned back in his chair with his hand to his chin, contemplating where to begin. With a grunt and a firm nod he speaks, “Well, since you’re going to be part of the gang now I suppose you should know.” He sighs deeply looking into the fire, “There was…an Elven apostate that used to be Ellie’s right hand man, we knew him as Solas. Over time, they grew very close and boy did she glow. You could tell it was her first time falling in love.” Fenris winced at the word glancing down at the token. “However,” Varric continued, “who knew her first love would turn out to be an ancient Elven god seeking to destroy Thedas.”

“WHA-!?” Fenris gasped, choking on the very air giving him breath. He sat staring at Varric, mouth agape and eyes widened in shock when he began to get lost in his own thoughts. An elven god? Not possible! They’ve all vanished and that's even if you believed they existed to begin with. How close were they exactly? Were they friends, comrades? Were they…? Before he realized it the words leaked from his mouth. “Were they lovers?”

Varric smiled coyly at him and he cursed himself silently, instantly regretting his mistake. “Well now Broody, I never took you as one to want details.”

“No, that’s not what meant! I-you-ugh!” He growled, silently scolding himself for letting such a thing leave the privacy of his own thoughts. “Just forget what I said.” 

“Now, now Broody I’m just messing with you. Don’t get your smalls in a twist. Let’s see where was I?” He pinches the bridge of his nose between his fingers, “Ah, Yes. The night before I left for Kirkwall we went to the tavern for a few drinks and say our goodbyes.” He chuckled shaking his head, “Boy! Did she knock’em back. She practically cleaned the place dry of everything except water! I think she may put your drinking to shame Broody.” Fenris scoffed at the implication. If there was anything in all of Thedas he had the most confidence in, it was killing and drinking. 

“So in the middle of her drunken stupor she confided in me that they never went further than kissing. I believe she said his exact words were, ‘I wouldn’t sleep with you under false pretenses.’. I guess we should consider that a good thing. I mean could you imagine having that notch in your bedpost? Bedding an Elven god!” Varric laughed to himself. “Unfortunately, after the battle against Corypheus he vanished, breaking her heart. She went mad with grief, starting a witch hunt to find him. I couldn’t believe it. We were searching for an Elven god for Andraste’s sake! But if anyone could find one it’s Ellie, and by the Maker she did. She found an Elven, fucking, god.”

He shook his head, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact, and continued. “He told her he was Fen’Harel also known as The Dread Wolf or some weird elven bullshit. He also told her he had spies in the Inquisition, that’s how he knew about the Qunari plot during the Exalted council.” He pressed his fingers to his temples reliving the terrible memory, “after their little chat he ripped the magical anchor from her hand and left, she hasn’t been the same since. She’s still in denial for sure, acting like nothing happened between them and everything is fine, but everyone here knows better.” Fenris stared into the fire. Watching the flames dance about while processing everything Varric had just told him. Varric stretched his arms high above his head with an obnoxious yawn. “Aaah! Well, I don’t know about you, but telling stories is exhausting work. I think it’s time I get some shut eye.” 

When the conversation ended Varric got nestled into bed as Fenris made the sofa his resting place for the night. With his arms under his head, he stared at the ceiling, recalling his first encounter with the Inquisitor. She moved like water, so fluid, so precise, so deadly, he was impressed for sure. Regardless, he still couldn’t refuse the fact that she was the reason Hawke, his beloved, was no more.


	2. Rotunda

Ellenwen made it back to her room, her body at its breaking point of fatigue. She peeled her clothes off and fell face first onto her bed. She rolled onto her back, getting comfortable under the thick warm blankets, and lay there staring at the ceiling going over everything that had just transpired. Words could not explain how happy she was for Varric’s return; she missed his guidance and outlandish stories. Fenris on the other hand...she was uncertain. Staring into nothingness, their first encounter played through her mind. She recalled his eyes how they glowed with such vibrancy yet, he seemed lifeless, empty, and detached. She couldn’t help but feel sad for him, she knew that pain all too well and she would wish it upon no one. While thinking of what his sadness could be her eyelids start to grow heavy as she slowly succumbed to The Fade.

She woke in her subconscious to the feeling of dew kissed grass beneath her feet. Goosebumps rose to the surface of her skin from the cold, damp, and dark surroundings she found herself in. Straining her eyes, she looked around, barley making out the faint light at the far end of the tunnel. She could hear the roaring of a waterfall in the distance when suddenly her stomach twisted painfully in realization. She knew this place. It can't be, she pleaded to herself. As if in a trance her body began moving forward, though her heart begged her to go no further. 

Finally, she reached a clearing at the end of the cave and it was as she feared, it was Crestwood meadow, the infamous place that began her emotional destruction. She looked around slowly taking in her surroundings, it was just as she remembered from three years ago; a beautiful place of nature rich with vegetation and a waterfall pouring into a small pool of crystal clear water. On each side of the fall stood two giant hart statues made of stone facing each other, looking up to the endless blue sky. Willow trees surrounding the grove like a wall of protection while fireflies danced,twinkling like luminescent gems. She walked up to the pond bank when a memory flashed in her mind.

“I'm trying to think of a way to show you how much you mean to me. I decided on the truth, those markings, do you know what they mean?”

She shook her head, trying to push the memory from her mind. Solas had brought her here, told her the origin of the vallaslin etched elegantly along her cheekbones. Her people believed the lightly colored tattooed markings honored the Elven gods, however, her people couldn’t be further from the truth.

“They’re slave markings, given to the slaves by their master to honor the god he worshipped.”

She shut her eyes tightly, reliving the painful memory once again. Solas told her he could remove them, allowing her to be free. She declined politely. That may have been what it represented in the time of ancient Arlathan, but now it is more of a representation of coming of age. It's a sacred ritual, a momentous occasion the whole clan celebrated. She wanted to keep it for her family, her heritage. It was right after that he broke her heart.

“I’m sorry, I have distracted you from your duty. It will never happen again.”

She clenched her teeth, remembering how she begged him not to leave her, how she pleaded and told him she loved him. She was seething in anger when she suddenly felt a presence.

“Ma Vhenan.” He said barely a whisper.

“Solas!” She gasped, whipping around defensively. There he was, standing not five feet from her in all his Elven glory, his hands resting behind his back, his expression calm.

“I see you are still as observant as always.” He said softly, giving her a gentle smile.

“Garas quenathra!? Why are you here?” She hissed.

“I…wished to see you Vhenan.” He replied hopefully, not moving an inch.

He knew she was still angry with him, but he had to see her again; the pain in his chest was far worse with her absence than with her anger. At least with her anger he could still see her, hear her voice. All she could do was glare at him. She couldn’t find the will to speak, a flood of emotions were at war inside of her. She wanted desperately to run into his arms in a passionate embrace, but she also wished to physically rearrange his perfect cheekbones. She opened her mouth to speak, when he beat her to it.

“I know I have hurt you Vhenan. Please understand, that was never my intent.” He looked to her with sorrow in his eyes. He never expected anyone in this world to understand him, let alone to fall in love with. Since he had awakened his mission was clear, to fix the mistakes of his past, to right his wrongs, and in doing so, save his people.

“Ma Harel läsa! You lied to me!” She spat.

“Only by omission.” He pleaded.

“Ma läsa banal’ghilana! You misled me!” She growled.

“And what would you have had me say!? That I was the great adversary in your people’s mythology?” He argued. 

“I would have had you trust me with the truth!” She yelled, no longer able to contain her anger. This conversation has happened so many times before she had lost count. She was desperately trying to open his eyes, to get him to see what he was going to attempt was wrong. She fought him every chance she got hoping their love would overcome it all. 

He stared at her for a time, unsure of what to say, anguish in his eyes and longing in his heart. “I wanted to, Vhenan, so many times, but I couldn’t, it would have jeopardized too much. Please understand Vhenan, I must atone for my mistakes. I must make it right.”

“Even if that means destroying this world!? Destroying all of us!? Destroying….me?” Her voice cracked from the lump forming in her throat.

He closed his eyes and looked away, her words pierced him like a knife through his chest. His entire life he was always so certain of every choice he made. She was the only one who ever made him question himself, made him hesitate. He almost gave in so many times, but he couldn’t, he mustn’t. Unable to look at her he whispered, “Wouldn’t you to save your own?”

“No! I would find another way! I would work beside you, with you…” Her voice shook as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. 

He turned to face her and he could see the toll this is taking on her, though she tried so hard to conceal it. His heart and mind were at war with one another, he wanted nothing more than to grab and embrace her, to assure her that everything would be ok. But he could not. He is responsible for his people's survival. He mustn’t stray, even if he denied himself every ounce of happiness. 

She watched him carefully as he stood there staring at her, mirroring her emotion. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, and in the moment she knew nothing that she said was going to change his mind. 

“Just leave me.” She whispered. Her voice shaky, eyes brimming with tears as she swallows the emotion in her throat harshly. She was fighting so hard not to cry in front of him.

“You are always so strong for everyone Vhenan. It is okay to release your burden momentarily.” He says taking a step toward her.

“NO!” She shouted, jumping back from him. 

“You do not get to console me! I will not give you the satisfaction of relieving your guilt of the pain you have caused me!” She yelled through gritted teeth.

Her words stung, causing him to take a step back. He knew continuing to see her was selfish of him and he didn’t wish to cause her more pain, but he couldn’t help it. He was drawn to her, wanted her, needed her, even for just a moment. His brows furrowed, his eyes trailing to the ground. “I didn't mean to cause you more pain. Ir Abelas, ma Vhenan. I’m sorry, my heart.”

With those final words he vanished.

Unable to hold in the pain any longer she fell to her knees clutching her chest, hoping she could keep her heart from being ripped out once again. She gasped for breath between each tear-filled sob. She could feel herself breaking, her will, her heart, her soul. It was too much she desperately needed to WAKE UP!

She lurched forward from her slumber, out of breath and looked around frantically. Realizing she was safely back in her room she collected her face in her hands, feeling the tight puffy skin around her eyes. She’d wept all night while she slept. Rushing out of bed she went to the water filled basin in her room and began to scoop the cool water into her hands and pressed it to her eyes. Relief washed over her as she felt the burning began to subside. Desperate to find comfort elsewhere she decided to dress for the day. She wiggled into her typical black leather trousers and grabs a white tunic that laces down the front, finishing with a black corset over the top. Just as she was about to pin her hair there was a knock at the door. Before she could invite them in the door bursts open.

“Good morning Ellie dear, how wonderful of you to see me!”

“Good morning Dorian…” She sighed and rolled her eyes. She tried to keep her face hidden as to not give away her emotional night, but It was too late. He came up behind her while she was facing her dressing mirror fixing her hair.

“Oh Ellie…still?” He whispered, with worry in his eyes.

“No! I’m fine! I just…I got some soap in my eyes from my wash this morning is all.” She lied, her long thin fingers rummaging through her thick, wavy golden locks.

“Here, allow me.” He said confidently while grabbing an inch of hair from her temple. His skillful fingers moved gracefully, making a side braid before he gathered the rest of the hair from her shoulders and pinned it up into a bun. Once finished, he reached over her shoulders gently, placing his hands over her eyes. Startled by the sudden motion, she froze. “Dorian?” Ignoring her call he chants a quick spell before unveiling his hands slowly from her face. 

When she looked upon her reflection she gasped, holding a hand over her mouth. He had erased all evidence of her weep-full night; her face was radiant with the slightest pink flush in her cheeks. Her eyes were now bright and alert, she looked healthy. She couldn’t remember the last time she looked so rested.

She turned around hugging him gently. “Thank you Dorian, what would I do without you?”

“Oh that’s simple, you couldn’t do without me.” He said flashing an arrogant grin. His eyes trailed down and he huffed, spotting her bare feet, and folded his arms across his chest. “For the love of the Makers bosom Ellie, have you no decorum? Please, put on some shoes. I even bought you black ones to match your doom and gloom attire!” He said, gesturing up and down at her outfit to prove his point. 

“Dorian, we spoke of this at length. I hate them. They pinch, they’re suffocating, and-”

“Yes, Yes, Yes you like to feel the earth, be one with nature blah blah.” He said, throwing his hands up in the air with frustration. She shook her head and walked to her weapons table, grabbing the dual short swords. She began strapping them to her back when another knock came to the door.

“Inquisitor? Are you awake?”

Dorian lifted his hand and, with a flick of his wrist, the door opened, revealing a tan, finely dressed woman with impeccable posture. Dorian’s face lit up, “AH! Josephine! My reinforcements have arrived. Please tell this insufferable woman to-“

“DORIAN!” Ellenwen shouted, shutting him down quickly. 

He rolled his eyes. “Fine! I yield, this time.” He spouted playfully.

Josephine stood watching their exchange patiently and after a few more moments of glaring at Dorian, Ellenwen looks to her with a smile. “Josephine, I am glad you’ve come, there is something I need to ask of you.”

“Yes, my Lady?” She replied eagerly.

“As I’m sure you both know Varric has returned to us.” Ellenwen smiles. They nod their heads in unison. “Well, he was not alone. He has brought someone to join our cause, his name is Fenris.” She announced.

Dorian smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Ah yes, I believe I saw him last night at the tavern when they first arrived. He is a rather moody looking fellow isn’t he?” 

“Dorian, we will be treating our new guests appropriately and with respect.” Ellenwen warned.

“Yes, Yes, of course, I was just making an observation.” He said with a devious grin. Ellenwen sighed as an unsettling feeling began to swell in the back of her mind. She knew she was going to have to keep an eye on him around Fenris.

“Um…Lady Inquisitor? What was it that you needed of me?” Josephine piped in.

“Oh, right, I need you to make more appropriate accommodations for Fenris since he will be staying permanently.” Ellenwen said as casually as she could muster. She didn’t want everyone to know of him being her bodyguard. She was the Inquisitor, strong, and capable. What would the people think of her now that she had someone closely watching her back? What they would say? Not to mention gossip and rumors spread like wildfire through Skyhold, it only needed a whisper to light the match.

With her eyes fixated on Ellenwen, Josephine tilted her head, puzzled. “Lady Inquisitor, If I may, why doesn’t he stay in the barracks with the rest of the soldiers?”

“Um, well, you see.” Ugh! Well, there goes not having anyone find out. She struggled trying to come up with what to say. Catching this, Dorian and Josephine perk with interest and huddled around her, leaning in as she spoke.

“I have assigned him…as…as my…bodyguard.” She whispered. Dorian and Josephine lean back glancing at one another then back to her with eyebrows raised.

“L-lady Inquisitor, please forgive me, but you trusting someone other than yourself to watch your back is…most unlike you.” Josephine said with disbelief.

“Indeed.” Dorian agreed. “However, I hear that he is a rather talented swordsman, unmatched even. While I haven’t witnessed it for myself, perhaps that is not the reason for your sudden change in behavior.” He wondered, rubbing his chin while eyeing her curiously when suddenly he snapped his fingers as if coming to a realization. “He is quite handsome. Could it be that you desire a deliciously attractive Elven male acting upon your every whim? Though honestly I believe he has the sweeter end of the deal, since his job is to literally watch your well rounded and pleasing backside.” Dorian jested.

“A-absolutely not! Varric told me he was good for the job. I just trusted his judgement is all!” She said, not realizing how loud she had become when she started to feel the tips of her ears burn. 

“I shall take your sunburn of embarrassment as confirmation! Ooo, how scandalous! The Herald of Andraste and her rogue bodyguard. What will the people say, I wonder?” Dorian gasped as Josephine nodded in agreement.

“No worries Inquisitor, I will make all the preparations.” Josephine smiled.

Ellenwen nodded, “Thank you, Josephine.” She could feel from her face to her ears burning with embarrassment. She glanced between Dorian and Josephine as they stood there, quietly staring at her with amusement plastered on their faces. Unable to take the awkward tension in the room any longer she turned around swiftly and scurried out the door, hearing Dorian burst into laughter while Josephine tried calling her back.

Making it outside to the courtyard she looked behind her to see if Josephine had pursued her. In the clear, she breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, feeling the cool soil beneath her feet. Autumn was coming, though none would be the wiser given the sweltering heat they had been experiencing lately. When her feet connected to the earth she could feel it breathing back into her. The Dalish always had a deep connection to nature, to the land. Outside is where she felt more at peace, more whole, well, as whole as she could feel. The wind caressed her cheeks as she opened her eyes. Everything will be okay, she tells herself as she made her way to the training yard. 

When she arrived she quickly noticed how sad and dilapidated the training dummies had become. They were punctured and sagging with hay falling out as a result of her constant abuse. She shrugged, unsheathing her swords and stretched her neck from side to side. She warmed up with a few practice swings, blades separate and together, working up to a good rhythm. She felt the excitement bubbling through her with each swing of her blaede and she knew she was ready, and so it begins. 

Turning to face one of the targets she got into fighting stance. With the blink of an eye she slashed left, right, block, left, right, block. With each cycle she would pick up the pace, faster, and harder, incorporating spins and rolls. She was lost in the adrenaline of her routine when the excitement began to turn to something more. She started to feel a rage build in the pit of her stomach, creeping its way up into her chest as last night's encounter with Solas began running vividly through her mind.

“What would you have had me say?”

“I must atone for my mistakes.”

“Wouldn’t you to save your own?” 

Rehearing the words he spoke sent the rage erupting through her like a volcano. With a fierce cry she rolled behind the target, and with all the strength she could muster into both arms, she slashed her swords across the dummy's neck. She growls, decapitating it in one clean swipe. Breathing heavily, she watched the head roll on the ground, wishing she could cut the emotion off as easily.

“Feel better?” Fenris asked, standing just a few feet before her. He reached down and grabbed the dummy’s severed head while looking at her curiously.

“Oh, m-my apologies, I didn’t realize anyone was here.” She said, sheathing her dual swords to her back.

He raised his hand and shook his head. “No apology necessary, Lady Inquisitor. This is my second time witnessing your skill, you continue to impress me.” She looked to the ground, trying to hide the slight burning in her cheeks. “Perhaps we could spar some time,” He continued. “But I warn you, I don’t play by the rules.” He said with a competitive glint in his eye. 

She scoffed at his confidence. “Funny, I never knew rules applied in battle.”

“Ah, Lady Inquisitor there you are!” Josephine called out and made her way towards them in a tizzy. “I had something I needed to discuss this morning before you fled.” She gasped out of breath, propping herself on Ellenwen’s shoulder.

“Apologies Josephine, what is it you need?”

She stood straight and smoothed her fingers over her hair, collecting herself before she continued. “This morning I received word that King Alister is to arrive tomorrow evening. With such little notice we need to begin preparations immediately.”

“That’s wonderful news, will he be accompanied by the Queen?”

“No, Just him and a few guards. He’s coming to give us news of our next mission. He wouldn’t say what it was through raven so I assume it's really important.” Noticing Fenris she paused. “Oh! Where are my manners. You must be Mister Fenris?”

“Oh right, Josephine this is Fenris, Fenris this is Josephine, Ambassador of the inquisition. She handles the political aspects of the Inquisition and preparations for such.”

Fenris shook her hand with a firm grip. “Just Fenris is fine.” He protested.

“O-of course, Fenris. That reminds me, Inquisitor I have found a place for the proper accommodations for miste-um, for Fenris.” She corrected herself. “We’re having the rotunda fashioned into a nice living space for your new bodyguard.” She said with a sly grin.

Ellenwen felt the blood leaving her face as Josephine's words echoed in her ears. The rotunda was the space Solas occupied when he was with the Inquisition. During that time he had hand painted a mural of the Inquisition’s journey, her journey, covering every inch of the walls. It was his gift to her. She hasn’t been near the room let alone inside of it since he left three years ago. She had almost forgotten it was even there. Her heart ached in her chest as tears began to form behind her eyes. She clenched her jaw holding them back, This is not the time or place, pull yourself together.

Fenris watched silently as Josephine looked on her with saddened eyes. “I’m sorry Ellie, I wasn’t thinking, perhaps we could find somewhere else-”

Ellenwen snapped away from her thoughts and held her hand up to quiet her friend. “No need Josephine, come Fenris, let me show you to your new room.” With that she turned on her heel and left with Fenris following close behind.


	3. Bargain

Fenris may come off as a cold, emotionless man, but he knew how to read people, and read them well. He followed close behind Ellenwen as she walked him silently to his new quarters. He knew something had happened back there, the look in her eyes they said it all; hurt, frustration, desperation, feelings he knew all too well. She looked as if the life was being sucked out of her, only for her to immediately jump back to complete normalcy, it was bizarre. He couldn’t help but want to know more about her. 

He knew she was a mage, that alone used to be enough to tell him not to trust her, ever. He looked down at the red scarf tied to his right wrist, remembering what Hawke tried for so long to instill in him. She was the first to show him not all mages were evil abominations that vied for power. He still struggled with it, but he always tried to be more understanding for her sake. With his mind made up, he decided to speak. “So, how did you become the Inquisitor?”

She smiled at his question, “Oh? You mean Varric didn’t tell you how a Dalish elf went from prisoner to Inquisitor?”

“No, not that I would be so inclined to believe a word of it if he did. He tends to…over flourish.”

She nodded releasing a light chuckle, “It’s a long story.” 

“Well, since my job is going to be to protect you, it only makes sense to get to know more of one another, build mutual trust.”

“Trust…” she said pondering the word briefly. Given how cold and distant he always seemed to appear she didn’t think he was capable of such a task. Deciding to give him a chance she thought of where to begin. “All right, but I can assure you it won't be as colorful as Varric’s version.” She warned. “My origin is Clan Lavellan of the Dalish. Do you know of them?”

“Not much, I know they stay scarce and keep to the forests.” 

“Yes, that is partially true. More importantly we devote our lives to protecting what little knowledge we hold left of our people from the time of ancient Arlathan.” She said confidently. “We generally avoid other races unless in need of trade. When the Breech opened destroying the Conclave, I was sent by my clan’s Keeper to investigate. I was the strongest and most skilled,it should have been an easy task, but nothing could prepare me for what I was walking into.” 

She heaved a heavy sigh, “When I entered the Conclave I walked in on Corypheus or The Elder One he took to calling himself, torturing Divine Justinia. He had an orb that held unimaginable power. When Divine Justinia saw me in the midst of the chaos she kicked the orb from his grasp and told me to take it and warn the others. So I did. Yet, when I touched the orb there was a flash of light and I was sent to The Fade in physical form. Absolutely panicked I looked for a way back, when I saw an opening at the top of a cliff. Being chased by fear demons I rushed to climb to the surface when Divine Justinia reached out to me. Before we could make it out the Divine was…snatched by demons.” 

She paused, looking down to the ground with defeat. “there was…nothing I could do. When I went through the rift I fell back into this world unconscious with the power of the anchor in my hand. When I awoke I was bound in a cell at Haven being interrogated by Cassandra. They all believed I was the one who killed Divine Justinia and destroyed the Conclave by opening the Breech. When they decided to transport me for judgement another rift had opened releasing hoards of demons.” She looked down caressing her left hand with her right. “Someone...very wise showed me how to use the power of the anchor, that the orb had given me, to close it, and that’s how it all began.” She said smiling as she finished. 

He listened to her intently, amazed at how much she had accomplished against all odds. Just when he thought he couldn’t be more impressed, he was proven wrong. “So, here we are.” She said stretching out her hand revealing the door to his chambers.

He gently pushed open the door, it creaked as it slowly revealed an amazing structure. To the left there was a large burgundy velvet sofa facing the fireplace. To the right there was a massive four post bed covered with an absurd amount of pillows, big and small. On the left side of the bed was a tall wardrobe, and to its right a weapons rack. He walked to the center of the room and stood on a fur rug. He looked up and his eyes widened in awe, the best part of the room was revealed. There was a richly colored mural that covered every inch of the walls, floor to ceiling. He turned slowly taking in every detail. His eyes scanned along the beautiful landscapes of tall trees with falling leaves, the scattering of Elven people, of Skyhold and The Breech. As he looked over the whole room he noticed black wolves in every setting.

He froze in place realizing the connection to why she had been so strange earlier. This room must have belonged to the apostate, the man who calls himself The Dread Wolf. He turned to her, she stood in the doorway looking up at the mural. He could sense her tension and uncertainty. This must be the first in a long time she had even set foot here. “Uh, thank you, for the room. I’m used to sleeping outdoors in a bedroll or in a dilapidated mansion, this is a pleasant change.” He said.

“Well, I’m glad, Josephine will be pleased. She always had a taste for the finer things.” She said, leaning against the doorway fidgeting with her fingers. 

He could tell she wanted to leave, but she didn’t want to be rude. He thought quickly of an excuse to get out of this awkward situation he had found himself. “So, would you mind showing me around the rest of the grounds? Just in case there is ever a time when I am not at your side and I need to know where to go.”

“Absolutely.” She said with a sigh of relief. “Are you sure you don’t want to rest some first? I can always come back and get you.” 

“Yes, I’m sure. Actually I have not eaten yet, perhaps….”

All of a sudden a loud rumbling sound came from Ellenwen’s stomach. She grabbed at her stomach quickly as if to muffle its pleas. She looked up to him, blushing from the tip of her nose to the tips of her ears.

“That is a great idea.” She said, turning around and making her way down the hall. Fenris smirked and closed the door behind him as he followed.

The more distance they put between themselves and the room the more relaxed she seemed to be. He could see it in her shoulders as the tension started to subside. Walking silently down the halls he realized she has yet to demonstrate any forms of magic. He always believed mages used magic for everything, at least the mages he knew of had. And with the constant use of their powers they would eventually become hungry for more, being tempted into making deals with demons and to use blood magic.

Becoming unsettled by his thoughts he started to study her for signs of corruption, and from his assessment she didn’t seem dangerous or malicious. She stood straight with her head held high, she’s confident, proud. She walked with such grace it was as if she were floating across the stone floor. She was petite and from what he could make out from her form fitted clothing she was very well defined. Her hair was pinned up neatly, glistening like honey as the sun's rays cast down on her. He found himself wondering how long it is.

“Like what you see?” She said giving him a sarcastic grin.

He was taken by surprise, she was incredibly observant. Thinking quickly on his feet he formed an excuse. “I was just admiring your swords.”

“Oh? Do you dual wield?”

Happy she didn’t seem to catch that it was an excuse, he sighed with relief. “Not particularly no, I prefer a great sword. I like to put all my strength in a single concentrated blow, less tiresome.” She nodded, contemplating his view when, thankfully, they reached the tavern. Upon entering he was rather put back at how empty it was compared to the first night he had been there.

“Everyone is probably preparing for King Alister’s arrival tomorrow evening.” She said, pulling out a stool from the bar and taking a seat. He took the one on her left and threw a leg over and plopped down.

“We will have two ales please.” She tells the bar maiden holding up two fingers.

“So, what's on the menu?” He asked.

“I’m assuming the same as always, nug buns and gruel.”

“Mmm, sounds better than Tevinter toad.”

She looked at him, her face scrunched with a look of disgust. “Toad?”

He smirked, amused by her expression. He shakes his head looking straight ahead. “Yes, I ate them a lot as a mercenary. Simple basics for survival, you eat what you can find.” He said as he grabbed his mug the bar maiden had just placed in front of him, taking a huge gulp.

“Why did you quit mercenary work and follow Varric here?” She asked, taking a swig of her stout and looked up at him.

He grew quiet, contemplating what to say. He didn’t want to reveal to much, he still didn’t know how much he could trust her. “I got tired of doing mercenary work. It was not the life I wanted any longer. Eventually you run out of good people to help. The only ones that want to hire you are thugs who take advantage of the weak.” He grumbled and took another swig, “So I found myself wandering from Tevinter to Ferelden and eventually back to Kirkwall where I ran into Varric. He knew of my past and my skill so he asked if I’d be willing to fight for a good cause again. There was nothing left for me in Kirkwall, so I agreed and now I am here.” The bar maiden had just placed a plate of hot nug buns in between them as well as a bowl of gruel for each. He picks up a bun and started to eat hoping she wouldn’t pry any further, but his hopes were in vain.

“What’s that?” She asked pointing her chin at his wrist. Realizing she was referring to Hawkes token he moved his hand under the bar caressing it with the other. He closed his eyes and started to feel the pain he tried so hard for so long to bury.

“It's from someone very special to me who is no more. That is all I will say about it.” He said coldly, looking straight ahead and praying she wouldn't ask any further. 

She noticed the pain stricken expression on his face. “I-” She started to apologize when she was interrupted. 

“ ‘ey there Inquisi-tits, where you been hiding?” An obnoxious female elf bellowed, plopping her upper half on the bar facing Ellenwen’s right.

“Hello Sera, I have not been hiding, in fact I have been showing our newest recruit around.” She leans back to introduce them. “Sera meet Fenris, Fenris this is Sera.”

Sera took one look at him and glowered. She pushed off the bar, stepping around Ellenwen and made her way toward him. Fenris turned on his stool and stood to face her when she leaned right in his face. So close that, if there were any sudden movements, there would be contact. Fenris leaned back a little, feeling uncomfortable with the lack of distance. Ellenwen was about to speak when Sera pulled back.

“OH GREAT!” She said, throwing her hands up dramatically while rolling her eyes. “Another elf, that's just what we need! Pff!” Fenris glanced from her to Ellenwen, confused by her statement when Sera poked her finger firmly into his chest. “Listen ‘ere Fenny, Ferris whatever you call yourself! The last elf that was here made my head hurt, all the time! With his stupid elfy questions about stupid elfy things. So heed my warning, don’t make my head hurt or you just might find snakes making their way into your chamber pot.” He looked to Ellenwen with one eyebrow raised, uncertain how serious her threat could be. Ellenwen just nodded her head for him to agree, and so he did.

“Good! Now that we got that settled,” She said with a firm nod putting her hands on her hips before turning to Ellenwen. “Ellie we need to talk! Josephine sent me here to take inventory of our booze supply and to clean up my mess! Can you believe that? She’s a bloody tyrant she is. Acting all high and mighty! Like I’m the only one that gets pissed here now and again! Why is it that every time some big tit comes to visit, she loses her shite? All I know is you gotta make her stop! She’s cutting into my booze time!” She whined.

“It’ll be fine Sera, its only one day. Besides Josephine is the best at this sort of thing, I wouldn’t have her any other way.” Ellenwen said, flashing a grin.

“Oh sure yea! Stick up for the bloody tyrant in fancy pants, I see how it is! Well, she’ll be sorry for bossin’ me around!” Sera scoffed and grabbed a nug bun from their plate, shoving it into her mouth before walking away.

Ellenwen turns to Fenris who was just standing there like an unamused statue, “Sorry about that, Sera can be a…bit much.” 

Fenris sat back in his seat to face her, “I don’t think I’ve ever met one so…obnoxious.”

“She means well, even if still a bit harsh. Her pranks are ones to be feared. So, if I were you I’d heed her warning.” She said seriously.

“I’ll bare that in mind.” He smirked, taking another swig of his drink.

They finished their meal and began a tour of the rest of the grounds. She brought him to the undercroft library where some of the oldest tomes in all of Thedas call home. The infirmary, mostly used lately to aid training wounds and hangovers. They moved on to the armory where a cache of weapons patiently awaited for the taste of war. They kept to small talk the whole time, speaking of the weather and battle. She discovered he shared a similar disposition of shoes. She was happy to have gained an ally against Dorian and his constant nagging of the wretched things. He gained far more insight on the severity of Sera’s pranks; her putting lizards in fellow companions bedrolls on mission trips stuck out to him the most.

They arrived to their final destination, the War room. “This is where we make our plans for all missions great and small.” She said while opening the narrow wicket. 

Upon entering, the first thing Fenris noticed was the extremely high stone cathedral ceiling. The room was large and well lit with floor to ceiling stained glass windows lining the far side. In the center was a large varnished table made of an elder tree trunk, he could still make out the age rings on the small section of exposed surface. The remainder of the table was covered with a large map of Thedas, small iron inquisition figurines were littered throughout the map, pinning their out posts and influence between Ferelden and Orlais. 

He looked up from the table when he saw a man leaning over the far side facing them. He had blonde curly hair with a light scar just above the right side of his lip. He wore an armored chest plate and a coat with a thick, black fur collar that draped over his shoulders and back. Fenris could tell by how he held himself that he was a seasoned warrior. 

He looked up from the mountain of papers before him when he heard the door close behind them. “Ah, Lady Inquisitor, how may I assist you?’’ The man said politely, walking around the table to greet them.

“Hello Cullen, I’m just showing our newest recruit to the Inquisition around the grounds.” Ellenwen said, looking to Fenris. “This is Fenris.” 

“So I see.” He said, holding his hand out to welcome him. Fenris grabbed it firmly, giving a quick hard shake, “Hello Fenris, I am Cullen, Commander of the Inquisitions military forces.” He said, stepping back and looked between Ellenwen and Fenris with a smirk. “So the rumors of the mighty Inquisitor hiring a bodyguard are true?” He asked, eyeing Ellenwen suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes, releasing an annoyed huff, “Why is it so hard for everyone to believe? Is it wrong of me to gain assistance in watching my back, now that times are only going to get worse?”

Cullen raised his hands in appeal, “Nothing wrong at all Lady Inquisitor, but if I may speak freely, though you are a very skilled woman, you are also a very, very stubborn woman, who has a tendency to never ask for help from anyone…ever.” He said, scratching the back of his head.

She slumped her shoulders, looking at him completely unamused, “Oh Cullen it fills my heart with joy knowing you regard me so highly.” She said sarcastically. 

“I hold nothing but the utmost respect for you and your abilities Lady Inquisitor.” He said, flashing her a teasing grin before he turned his attention to Fenris. “So, Fenris, I hear your quite the swordsman, perhaps I could test your mettle sometime. I would like to see for myself if you have what it takes to protect our beloved Inquisitor and you’re not just dead weight.” He said, with a competitive glint in his eye. Cullen had become somewhat of a brother figure to Ellenwen. He always looked out for her and aimed to protect her, though she hardly needed it and fought him tooth and nail with every precautionary step he’d attempt to make.

“I can assure you my skill has never been described as such.” Fenris said confidently. “Though I have come to the realization that my new duty will prove to be quite challenging. I have never had to protect someone who was so…capable on their own before.” He said, looking to her with a smirk.

“Indeed, you certainly do have your work cut out for you.” Cullen said, giving Ellenwen a wink. 

She rolled her eyes at him and walked out of the room, saying, “I believe were done here.” 

Fenris turned to follow her when Cullen called out to him. “Hey Fenris?” Fenris stopped, looking over his shoulder to him. “Good luck, you’re going to need it.” Fenris smirked, giving him a quick nod before heading out the door.

He caught up with Ellenwen in the throne room. She looked out the window displayed behind the throne. He stood by her side watching as the sun was beginning to set. He hadn’t realized how quick the day had passed by. “It’s getting late,” she said, watching the sun creep behind the mountain scape, “Should we retire for the evening and pick up tomorrow?” She asked looking to him with tired eyes.

“Yes, I could do with some rest.” He said, turning to the direction of her room.

They made their way back side by side, and during their walk Ellenwen found herself studying him. She looked down his arm at the intricate white patterns and followed them up under his armor. She wondered what they were. Did they cover his entire body? They seemed similar to Dalish vallaslin, but they were different, she could feel a sense of magic radiating from them. She looked at the markings along his neck and chin when she peeked at his face that held its same stone like expression. He really is a broody one isn’t he? She thought with a light chuckle. She started to wonder if he had ever smiled a day in his life. What caused him to be so cold and callus? Her mind was lost in thought when he broke the silence.

“So..your people are…interesting, to say the least.” He said and glanced down at her.

She chuckled. “Those people as you say are my friends, well, more like family really, they’ve been there for me since the beginning, when things were difficult.” She whispered casting her eyes down, sadness making its way to the surface, “When things became unbearable they rallied around me and gave me strength when I had none. It was a scary time, I never felt so…defenseless.”

“You? Defenseless? I find that hard to believe.” He said, eyes forward. 

She gave a slight smile, “This particular kind of battle could not be won with strength or arms. It was a battle within myself, against myself. People like us, we prepare for any and all sorts of opponents, but we never think of going against ourselves.”

He knew exactly what she meant. When Varric found him and told him of Hawkes demise he went head first into a downward spiral. His grief had mutated into a beast of rage with an insatiable bloodlust. He tried to fill the void with death and revenge. He would go into heavy bandit country by himself and, without warning, make his way from camp to camp with a blind rage, cutting down anything with a heart beat. He knows the beast is still ever present, it just sleeps, waiting for it's time to make itself known to the world once again.

“I hope someday, you’ll be able to view the Inquisition as an extension of your family, as I have.” She said giving him a hopeful smile.

He was shocked by her comment. He never had a family, or one that he could remember. How does one act in a family? Unsure of what to say he muttered,“Th-thank you, that is kind.” She smiled from ear to ear, her crystal blue eyes shone brightly. He found himself not wanting to look away.

“Here we are.” She said as they stood in front of her room. He stepped back as she began to enter. “Goodnight, Fenris.” 

“Goodnight, Lady Inquisitor.” She smiled and closed the door gently behind her, he stood waiting for her to be secured before leaving for his.

He entered his room and closed the door behind him before walking over to the weapon rack and hanging his sword. Making his way to the wardrobe he marveled at the sight of his room while removing his gauntlets and leather arm guards. He started undoing the buckles on each side of his leather cuirass pulling it over his head before peeling off his sleeveless tunic. Left in his trousers, his marked skin exposed to the cool air, he walked over to the sofa and took a seat while holding his hands out to the fire, accepting its warmth while reflecting on the events of the day.

He recalled the strange obnoxious elf Sera. If she ever made true on one of her infamous pranks he’d have to get creative in his retaliation, since killing her wouldn’t be an option. Cullen seemed an honorable man and notably very protective of the Inquisitor. He stared into the flames letting his mind wander freely. He remembered Ellenwens face when he thanked her on the way back to the room. Her eyes were beautiful like crystal clear mirrors displaying each emotion she felt effortlessly. He shook his head and looked at the token tied to his wrist, caressing it softly. 

-*-

Ellenwen stood facing her bed, her body was completely drained, but was afraid to sleep. Afraid of what the fade might bring; afraid to see him. Today was especially hard, seeing his old room; the mural. She closed her eyes as a memory played before her.

“What is this?”

“It’s a mural of the Inquisitions journey, your journey.”

She wiped away the tears forming in her eyes at the recollection, Solas had just finished the mural and presented it to her as a gift just before the battle of Corypheus. She moved to her weapons table and put down her swords and began to peel her clothes off layer by layer before jumping into bed. She huddled to get warm when her mind wandered to Fenris. She recalled how cold he was when she asked of the red scarf tied to his wrist. “Someone who is no more.” That could only mean one thing, death. She felt her chest tighten, feeling sorry for him and knowing all too well the pain that accompanied loss, though hers were for a different reason. She started to wonder if death were better than being abandoned and as she was weighing the pros and cons she felt The Fade take her.

Feeling the wind on her cheeks, she opens her eyes. She was on her balcony, the sun was just beginning to set. She watched the sky change in rich hues with the slow dwindling of light, breathing in the cold air as it blew through her golden tendrils.

“You are so beautiful, Vhenan.”

She knew he would come. She kept her gaze forward admiring the mountain-cape’s beauty. “Hello, Solas.” She breathed softly. He walked up beside her, studying her closely, burning her beautiful image to memory. Slowly, she turned to face him, looking into his eyes. “I went to the rotunda today.” His heart fluttered, listening to her intently as she continued. “It was the first time I had been there since you left.” She looked away taking a deep breath before looking into his eyes once more. “I wanted so badly not to feel anything, to be able to move on, but when I saw the mural…everything came rushing back.” She closed her eyes as tears started to form and she finally let them fall. Gently, he reached out, cupping her cheek with his hand. He shuddered, feeling the warmth of her skin once again. She leaned into it. “Why did it have to be you? Why couldn’t it have been someone else, anyone else?” She pleaded. And as more tears formed, the more prominent the pain in her chest became. 

He knew of her pain and sorrow, he felt it himself. Every fiber of his being so desperately wanted to scream, to tell her he loves her, more than anything in this cold, dark, unrecognizable world. But he couldn’t…he just listened quietly with agony filled eyes. 

“Why couldn’t I have just died in the explosion of the orb with Corypheus?” 

Her words kicked him in the chest, leaving him breathless and his resolve disintegrated. He pulled her in with a hand behind her neck, placing a long, firm kiss on her seemingly forgotten lips. He wrapped his other arm tightly around her waist, anchoring her to him, his heart pumping ferociously in his chest. He was taking every part of her in, the warmth of her body against his, the taste of her lips; he never wanted to forget it. She sighed into his mouth, he tasted just how she remembered. She wrapped her arms around his neck firmly, hoping he would never leave her again. The kiss was desperate and pleading, but sweet and filled with passion. It was as if the Creators granted them mercy, freezing time so they could enjoy each other, even if for a moment.

The pain started to fade away in her chest when she felt him starting to pull away. “Please, not yet.” She pleaded against his lips. He felt her warm breath against his skin, driving him to want more. He picked her up by the thighs and placed her on the balconies beam. He stood between her legs, his hips grinding against her heat as he moved his lips down her jaw and along her neck. Her breath hitched in her throat as she yanked at his armor, needing to feel more of him beneath her desperate fingers. His eyes glowed with - magical aura and he was once again in the same tan tunic and green trousers that were all to familiar. He removed his shirt quickly before wrapping his arms around her waist once again, clutching his fingers into her back. Her hands roamed over his chest and stomach, noting every detail of his perfect body. 

The wolf inside of him, feral and longing, was losing control, he wanted her, needed her. He pulled away from her and grabbed the neckline of her tunic, ripping it open revealing her soft, supple breasts. A growl left his lips as he stood in awe of her beauty. He looked into her once bright eyes that were now darkened with desire. He lunged toward her savagely, kissing every inch of her exposed skin before taking a nipple into his mouth and caressing it with tongue and teeth. She threw her head back, reveling in the new found pleasure she was experiencing. 

“Ar lath ma, Vhenan. I love you, my heart.” She gasped between bated breaths. Hearing her confession of love spoken so eloquently in their native tongue sent him reeling. He released her breast and crashed his lips against hers with such ferocity that their teeth clicked. He so badly wanted to take her to the bed and make her his completely, but he knew it wouldn’t be right. This much alone isn’t right. 

He never wanted their first time to be like this, not here, but he was losing himself in his desire for her, his control was slipping. He started thinking of surrendering to her, giving up on his foolish duty that would keep them apart. If he had her it would be worth every sacrifice. His mind screamed, No, you mustn’t. Stop now, before it’s to late. The people need you! Stopping abruptly he released her taking a few steps back, trying to regain his composure. What have I done? Out of breath and ashamed he looked away from her, “Please Vhenan, do not ever wish yourself dead.” He whispered, his voice cracking. “I could not bear to lose you too.” He could feel his heart ripping with each step he took, distancing himself from her. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her, what he’d done was unforgivable and he knew she would be outraged. She had every right to be. He should have been stronger for her, now he has caused her more pain than ever before because of his weakness. 

The pain rushed back in her chest with unrelenting force, proving the deceit hidden within her false hope. She glared at him, clinging to her ripped tunic trying to cover herself. “Why? How...H-how could you?” She shouted touching her fingers to her lips still able to feel his warmth.

“Forgive me, Vhenan, I lost sight of myself. When it comes to you, you change…everything and it just can't.” He finally brought himself to look to her, regret filling his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t have, it was yet another mistake of many he would have to carry.

She slammed her hand down on the balconies beam. “Why does it have to be this way? I can go with you! I can help you! I’m strong! I don’t need the Inquisition! I just need you! I’ll do anything Solas, please, just tell me what to do and I’ll do it!” She looked down to the floor between her dangling feet where he once stood. “Please.” She whispered, but no amount of bargaining would get him to change his mind. He was too far gone.

“I cannot do that to you Vhenan.” He said and looked away from her, the struggle within him becoming more difficult to control.

“Tell me why!” She yelled.

“Because, then you will have to carry the same burden I do.”

“I want to!”

“You cannot. I walk the Dinan’shiral, the journey of death, there is no glory here, only a path that I must walk alone. I will not have you see what I become.” He declared sternly. 

She turned away from him. “Then leave! And this time don’t come back!” she seethed. He could feel the anger shake her voice. He did not want to leave her, but he obeyed her wishes, it was the least he could do after all the pain he has continued to cause her. With one final look he turned from her, leaving The Fade.

When she no longer felt his presence she collapsed to the ground, clutching her exposed body. She felt her heart cracking like a crystal vase as she let out a shrilling scream so terrifying, that if the gods were not banished they themselves would tremble in fear.


	4. Competative Spirit

Fenris awoke feeling rejuvenated. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, stretching his arms high above his head. Getting up he headed over to his wardrobe to dress. Grabbing his sword from the weapons rack he realized he has yet to train since he’d arrived. The Inquisitor is probably at the training yard already. With that thought he made his way from his room. He walked briskly to the training yard and looked around noticing she wasn’t there. She’s probably preparing for the King's arrival tonight, well, I won’t be long, he thought. 

He decided to take a few swings then go assist her. He slowly unsheathed his sword from his back, gripping it tightly with both hands, and started with a few warm up swings. Feeling ready he walked up to the training dummies and began, slashing side to side, up and down, down and up getting into a rhythm. He increased his pace, feeling the adrenaline push him on. With one final move he spun full circle and leapt into the air and slashed down on the target with incredible force, snapping the target in half. Breathing heavily, he started to sheath his sword when he heard a slow clapping coming from behind him.

“Bravo! Well done!” was said aloud as a tan man with a thin mustache, dressed in fine Tevinter styled robes, started to make his way toward him slowly. He had an arrogant air about him and Fenris could already tell he wasn’t going to take too kindly to him. Giving him a cold expression, he crossed his arms across his chest, keeping his guard up. The man now standing in front of him began to speak again. 

“So, you must be Moody Broody.” He stated curiously.

“My name is Fenris.” He spat through gritted teeth, damning Varric under his breath for spreading his ridiculous nickname to others.

“Well, it seems I’m correct then.” He said with a slight bow. “Let me introduce myself, I am Dorian Pavus, Altus mage of the Tevinter Imperium, and the Inquisitions most sought after bachelor. My duty here is to set things right. Also? To look dashing, that part’s less difficult.” He extended his hand for a shake. 

Fenris glared at him, refusing it. “A Tevinter mage, how reassuring. So, what sort of manipulation did you use to slither your way into the Inquisition, mage? Blood magic? Make a deal with a demon?” He spat.

“Oh my, not a fan of mages are we? Could that be directly linked to those lyrium markings and your moody nature?” Dorian probed. Fenris clenched his hands into tight fists, feeling his blood beginning to boil with rage. Sensing this, Dorian began to retract. “Don’t fret, your secret is safe with me. It is not my place to leak your dirty skivvies. So, where is Ellie? You are her new bodyguard are you not? Doesn’t that mean you should be elbow deep in her skirt at all times?”

Fenris breathed slowly, trying to get a hold of his emotions. “I thought she would be down here training, since this is where I have been able to find her everyday so far. Perhaps she is in the tavern?”

“No, I just left from there. When did you see her last?” Dorian questioned him.

“Last night, she walked me to my new quarters in the rotunda.”

“The what?” Dorian gasped as worry spread across his face. Without another word he turned around and rushed in the direction of her room. Fenris, noticed his panic and followed suit.

They ran all the way to her quarters when Dorian burst through the door with Fenris behind him ready to draw his blade. She was wrapped in a blanket, balled up on the floor with her back resting against the bed frame. Her face was red and puffy from a night of crying, her hair disheveled and falling across her face. She looked broken. 

“Oh dear.” Dorian whispered as he walked over to her, picking her up off the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. Fenris watched while his mind flooded with questions, what happened? She seemed fine last night when she left him. Did someone break in? Was it the repercussions of consorting with a demon? The thought made him tense. He fidgeted with his token, watching Dorian as he set her down on the bed and started to dress her. Noticing her lack of clothing he turned his back to them quickly.

“Dorian, please, I’m not decent.” She said, trying to shoo him away as she pressed a weak hand to his chest.

“My dear, trust me when I say, as beautiful and ravishing as you may be, you’re just not my type.” She started to chuckle but it quickly turned to a sob. “Please, let me help you.” He pleaded. With some convincing she finally agreed. After what felt like an eternity to Fenris, Dorian started to walk out of the room calling back to her, “I’ll let you finish, we will be right outside.” With that they went to the hall, Dorian closed the door behind them.

“What happened?” Fenris asked still looking at the door.

“That, my moody counterpart, is the repercussions of a broken heart.” He said, still staring at the door with worried eyes. “I thought time would have healed this by now, it’s been three years. There must be something going on were not getting.” He thought out loud to himself.

“Perhaps she will never get over it.” Fenris said while looking down at Hawkes token.

“Of course she will!” Dorian huffed. “Even if I have to erase her memory of the man myself.”

“And as her bodyguard it would be my job to put you down.” Fenris smirked thinking how much he would enjoy that.

“As much as I know you would enjoy that my moody adversary, I must decline. I know she would not be pleased and as her dearest friend I could never do anything to harm her. I can only be there to help put her back together. Say! I just had a grand idea! We could find her someone else for her to give her heart to!” Dorian exclaimed clapping his hands together.

Fenris knew it was a bad idea and decided to speak up, “Maybe it is best we just leave her be.”

“Nonsense Moody Broody! The way to heal a broken heart is love itself!” He cheered making his way down the stairs. Fenris watched him as he left, shaking his head, waiting by the door patiently.

Ellenwen sat on her bed staring out into nothing. She felt numb, yet she was riddled with guilt, anger, and disgust. She was disgusted with herself for begging and pleading with him to take her back. Guilt seeping in as she thought of how she was willing to sacrifice her friends, her family, the ones who had been there this whole time, for him, the one that hurt her, that lied to her, who crushed her spirit. How could she look her friends in the eyes knowing what she tried to do? She stood from the bed and made her way to her dressing mirror forcing herself to look at her reflection.

“I am Ellenwen Lavellan of the Dalish, the leader of the Inquisition, The Herald of Andraste, Defeater of Corypheus, Savior of Thedas.” She recited. 

“You are more than those things Lady Inquisitor.”

She turned around to see Fenris standing in the doorway walking toward her.

“In the short time I have been here, you have shown me strength I have never witnessed. It shows not just in your skill, but in your compassion for your people.”

“I-I’m sorry that you had to see me like that Fenris.” She said looking away trying to hide her shame.

“No apologies necessary Lady Inquisitor, pain and suffering have a habit of rearing an ugly head, even in the best of us.” He said, giving her a look of understanding.

“I assume you speak from experience.” She mused, eyeing the token on his wrist.

“I do.” He admitted while caressing it softly. “When I got the news of her death I felt a rage awaken that I had never known lived within me. I became blood thirsty and began hunting down many men, bad men, but they still did not deserve the fate in which I had inflicted upon them.” 

“Even so I’m sure they got what was coming to them.” She said with a sad smile.

“Most would agree with you, but in my heart I knew what I was doing was wrong. I wasn’t hunting them down for justice or out of necessity, I killed them because I wanted to. I was angry for my loss and I wanted others to feel it too.”

Ellenwen felt a sting in her chest, she wanted so badly to take his pain away, to one day be able to see him smile a genuine smile. “Thank you Fenris. Varric was right about you, you’re a good man.” She said and gave him the best smile she could muster. He smirked. Well, that’s something, she thought to herself. “Come, I’m sure Josephine is frantic with it being so soon to King Alister’s arrival.” She said as she walked towards the door, Fenris close behind.

They made their way to the throne room and Ellenwen was right, Josephine was pacing back and forth in a tizzy, barking orders to everyone within earshot. “AH! Lady Inquisitor!” She gasped running over to them. “Everything is ready for King Alister’s arrival. Sleeping accommodations have been made, the band has just arrived this morning, the ingredients for tonight's feast and brandy have just arrived from Val Royeaux and the chefs are preparing it as we speak, decorations have been put up and every surface has been cleaned thoroughly.” She spouted, flashing a victorious grin.

“Wonderful job as always Josephine.” Ellenwen praises, giving her a smile before looking around with a satisfied look on her face. Josephine was really in her element when it came to these things. 

Josephine bowed slightly before looking to Fenris with a polite smile. “Are you enjoying your new sleeping arrangements Mister Fenris?”

“Fenris, please.” He reminded, giving a slight bow.

“Right, forgive me, my mind is all jumbled from my recent duties.” She apologized. “How are you enjoying your recent accommodations?”

“They’re…quite extravagant to what I’m used to, but much appreciated nonetheless.” He said giving a slight nod.

“Wonderful! I’m pleased. Now, if you’ll both excuse me, I’m going to check on the chefs and make sure they have everything they need.” She bowed quickly and she was off.

“Ellie!” Dorian called out to walking up to her with slight worry in his eyes. “How are you feeling my dear?”

“I’m fine Dorian, Fenris helped me sort my thoughts. I feel much better.” She said giving him a big toothy grin, “But thank you, Dorian, you’re always there when I need you.” She wrapped him in a hug. Dorian embraced her tightly, looking over her shoulder at Fenris giving him a wink. 

Breaking away from the hug he placed his hands on Ellenwen’s shoulders, “My beautiful, vibrant, lovely Ellie, you are my dearest friend, I will always be here to get you back on your dirty little Dalish feet no matter how many times it takes.” They laughed sharing another hug. Fenris watched the exchange between them. They really are close, aren't they? Well, they are both mages, they probably share a lot in common. Great, looks like he’ll be around a lot, Fenris thought to himself rolling his eyes. 

Dorian seeing this spoke out. “Don’t look so sad Moody Broody, I’m sure Ellie will give you a hug if you ask her nicely.” He chuckled as Fenris gave him an icy glare. 

Ellenwen’s cheeks burned a bright shade of pink. “Dorian! Don’t tease!” She yelled, hitting him on the shoulder. 

“I have done no such thing.” He protested, shooting Fenris a taunting grin. Fenris envisions punching him so hard a few of those arrogant pearls go missing from his mouth.

“Now, now, everyone, we can't ALL fight for Ellie’s affection.” Cullen chimed in walking up behind her putting an arm around her shoulders. Ellenwen can feel the blood rushing to her face, trying to hide her embarrassment she kept her head down, staring at the ground and pleaded to the Creators it would end. 

“Maker’s breath, Cullen! Shoo!” Dorian huffs, brushing his arm from Ellenwen’s shoulder replacing it with his. “You have been and will forever more be labeled brother. There is no escaping it, it’s time you’ve accepted your fate, and as much as I adore my dearest Ellie, I am extremely picky, not to mention she is missing a few necessary body parts to satisfy my insatiable needs.” He said, glancing over to Fenris who stood silently leaning against the wall, watching the scene play out before him. Realizing a chance to irritate the moody elf had presented itself a wry smile crept along his face. “Besides the only one who has a slight chance and oh, do I mean slight, is Moody Broody here, and honestly unless he removes the stick that seems permanently inserted in his ass Moody Broody wont get doody!” Dorian bellowed staring him down, eagerly waiting for his reaction.

“Enough!” Ellenwen shouted, unable to take the embarrassment any longer she stomps from the room.

“Oh dear, look what you’ve done Moody Broody.” Dorian sighed.

“What I’ve done?” He snarled.

“Yes, you, if you just gave the poor girl a hug we wouldn’t be in this mess, now would we?” He chuckled, wearing a toothy grin. “Ah well, better run after her, you are supposed to be her shadow now after all.” Dorian chided, Cullen beside him nodding in agreement.

Fenris clenched his jaw trying to keep himself from ripping the mage’s throat out and before he could lose control he stomped from the room cursing under his breath. “Damn mage! If he keeps that up he won't live much longer.” He growled to himself stepping outside. He finds Ellenwen in the training yard shooting a bow, practicing her aim on the few remaining dummies. He leaned against the stone wall to the tavern watching her intently as she lifted the bow to her face pulling back on the string, each release flowing through her slender fingers like silk. Every time an arrow made its mark she would take several steps back trying to create more distance, create more of a challenge. Is there anything she can’t do? He wondered.

“Would you like to try?” She asked holding the bow out to him.

He smirked pushing off the wall walking towards her. “Sure, I’ll try. I’m not that good though.” He lied, taking the bow from her hand. Pulling an arrow from the quiver he placed it expertly between his fingers before slowly raising it to his face. He inhaled deeply, taking aim at one of her marks. On an exhale he released the arrow, watching it fly toward the target and finally making its mark. She walked to the target to further assess his skill when she noticed his arrow had completely split hers right down the shaft. Her head snapped towards him, looking back in shock. He shrugged, causing the flame to her competitive spirit to ignite. 

She quickly grabbed a second quiver of arrows and another bow. “Come with me.” She said, making her way to the gates with haste and without question he follows. 

They were just about to leave through the main castle gate when someone called out to them from behind. “Where do you think you’re going?” Josephine huffed, rushing towards them. 

Ellenwen froze, turning toward Josephine slowly with a childish grin. “We were just going to the forest right outside the walls, we won’t be long I swear.” 

Josephine shook her head clicking her tongue, “No, no, no, King Alister will be here in just a few hours, you’re the Inquisitor, you absolutely must be here to greet him! It’s customary!”

“I promise you Josephine I will be the first to greet King Alister.” Ellenwen assured.

“UGH! Fine! You better not embarrass me after all my hard work the past few days Ellie or I swear!” She warned and put her hand on her hip like a mother scolding a child. With a quick nod Ellenwen and Fenris leave through the gate.

“Where are we going?” Fenris asked, looking at her curiously.

“To test your archery skill to mine.” She said with determination in her eyes.

He huffed a low chuckle. She is a competitive one isn’t she? “Do you challenge everyone new to your ranks?” He asked with a smirk.

“No, just the ones that seem able to best me. I brought Dorian here once to test our magic skills against one another, I won two out of three rounds. It would have been three out of three if it weren’t for Dorian’s childish sulking.” She chuckled recalling the memory. “So I threw the third round, or I might never hear the end of his constant whining. Don’t tell him though! He would never forgive me if he were to find out!” She pleaded.

“You have my word, your secret is safe with me. Besides I do not wish to speak any more than absolutely necessary to the mage. He gets under my skin quicker than a blade in enemy hands.” He sneered.

She looked at him curiously. He already seemed to have distaste towards Dorian. What have you done now Dorian? She wondered. They arrive to an opening in the middle of the woods, the sun shining brightly high in the sky. They were surrounded by giant catalpa trees in full bloom, the steady breeze carrying the light, sweet scent from the clusters of white flowers throughout them. Fenris wiggled his toes, feeling the thick lush grass beneath their feet. It was a beautiful place, tranquil even, like time stood still.

“So!” She belted, resting the quivers against a tree trunk dividing the arrows between them evenly. When she finished she stood and handed him a quiver with twelve arrows. He takes it and straps it to his back. “How this works is we will be back to back, our targets are the leaves, you finish when you run out of arrows.” She smirked.

“Okay, seems easy enough.” He said looking around at the leaves hanging from the trees. They were large, easily the size of his palm perhaps even the size of his entire hand. They were shaped like hearts, making them wider, easier to shoot.

“Oh I forgot, you shoot the leaves as they fall.” She said giving a devilish grin. He watched as she put her hands together and begins to chant a mantra. Without warning the wind starts to pick up, the trees start to thrash around violently. He blocks his face with his arm while continuing to watch her. When she finished she looked at him through squinted eyes.

“Are you ready?” She shouted, trying to be heard over the wind. He nodded. They stood back to back, he inhaled lightly feeling the warmth of her body flush against his. This is not the time to get distracted, he told himself. He took a deep breath readying his bow. “GO!” She yelled and the round begins. 

They raised their bows to their cheeks, releasing their arrows one after another. Fenris quickly began to realize how difficult the task was as he aimed through squinted eyes trying to block the harsh wind and debris whipping around him, but somehow he managed. Releasing his last arrow, the wind started to subside. He went around collecting his arrows one by one, Nine out of twelve, not bad. Feeling confident he walked up to Ellenwen presenting his score. She looked at his arrows and smiled a big victorious grin while holding hers up, eleven out of twelve. The hand holding his arrows slumped to his side in defeat along with his confident smirk. Figures she would win, she probably does this all the time, he justified to himself.

“That was fun! It’s been so long since I’ve done this.” She said, heaving a glorious sigh.

Venhedis fasta vass! Of course you haven’t! He cursed himself silently, trying not to show his disappointment. “That was…definitely a challenge to say the least.” He admitted. 

“Best two out of three?” She said with a sly sideways glance.

“You’re on.” He growled. Playing two more rounds he finally emerged victorious on the last round, but he couldn’t tell whether or not she gave it to him out of pity. “We should probably head back, it’s getting late.” He said, shaking the thought.

She sighed picking up her quiver and throwing it over her shoulder. “Yea I suppose you’re right, Josephine will have a fit if we’re late.” 

They made it to the road leading back to Skyhold when a carriage and multiple horseman approached them, they moved to the side when the carriage stopped beside them. Within moments the door swings open and a man in golden armor steps out, stretching his arms high above his head. He was of average build and height with short brown hair but he had a childish look about him. When he turned toward them he jumped back slightly startled, “Aah, Lady Inquisitor! And here I was stopping to ask for directions. Oh, how the Maker works in mysterious ways.” He gushed.

Ellenwen gave a deep bow, Fenris following her lead. “King Alister, it is a pleasure as always.” She said with a gracious smile.

“My lady, you flatter me, please allow me, give you and your…” He eyed Fenris with a childish grin. “statue, a ride back to Skyhold.” Ellenwen looked to Fenris who was indeed looking his typical statuesque self, showing absolutely no emotion as he followed Ellenwen into the carriage.

“So, who is this moody looking fellow?” Alister asked, giving Fenris a sly smirk.

“This is Fenris, he is an ally of the Inquisition and my…bodyguard.” She murmured. Fenris gave Alister a silent nod.

“Ooo, the silent type, hmm how mysterious indeed. You know, I knew someone like that once,” He said rubbing his chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Yes, he killed an entire family of farmers over a lost sword, I mean he was a Qunari so I guess it makes sense for his peculiar behavior.” Alister babbled.

“I prefer to observe.” Fenris retorted.

“Yes, I’m sure you do.” He said, eyeing him suspiciously.

Ellenwen could tell Fenris was starting to lose patience. “Your Majesty, how fairs the Queen? It is a shame she couldn’t make it. I know Varric would have loved to bombard her with questions for his new book on the Hero of Ferelden.” Ellenwen sighed.

“A book about my love? How fascinating! I must receive the first copy, as King I demand it! Hmm, maybe he will let me read what he’s started, you know, to make sure he has done her justice, she is the queen after all, and not to mention amazing.” He stared out the window in thought with a broad smile on his face. “But I digress, unfortunately as much as I hate to leave my loves side someone must stay behind and tend to the court. We flipped a coin and she won, she always wins, I’m beginning to think the coin is rigged, you know, she would do something like that. Hmmm…” He rubbed his chin thinking to himself before turning his attention back to Ellenwen. 

“Apologies for my distraction, she tends to do that to me. So!” He said clapping his hands together. “What of you Lady Inquisitor? How fares the Inquisition? Since death and squandering have been on rapid decline after the whole Corypheus nonsense, are you keeping busy?” 

She chuckled. “Your Highness, are you insinuating we lay up in Skyhold twirling our thumbs since no immediate threat of the world has made its presence known?”

He gasped dramatically putting his hand to his chest “I would never insinuate laziness, perish the thought! Now boredom perhaps, that is another story.”

“Well, I assume that is why you are here is it not? To give us something to boost morale?” She questioned him.

“Absolutely Inquisitor, you’re in for quite the treat.” He promised.

Arriving back at Skyhold they exit the carriage to meet Josephine standing in front of them with arms crossed tapping her foot rapidly, steam about to burst from her ears. Ellenwen smiled weakly insisting they were stopped by the King, only to be met with a raised hand as Josephine rejected her excuses. To Ellenwen’s surprise Fenris spoke up in her defense. “Well, she did keep her word, she was the first to greet the King.” He stated. Not knowing what he had done, Ellenwen grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him in the direction of the war room before he could witness Josephine's wrath.


	5. The Mission

Everyone had quickly assembled to the war room. Surrounding the table they all waited in anticipation for King Alistair to speak. He leaned over the map, his eyes scaling across Ferelden, his home. Looking up from under his brow he glanced over every member in the room before landing on Ellenwen. “Now that we have all gathered it is time for me to reveal why I am here.” Everyone waited with bated breath, watching as he pushed off the table, standing tall as he continued. “I am here to give the Inquisition its next mission. My scouts have had sightings of a high dragon terrorizing villages southeast of the Hinterlands.” He said pointing to the area on the map. Suddenly, without warning, a voice boomed through the room. 

“FUCK YEAAAA!” Iron bull shouted, clapping his hands together, unable to contain his excitement.

“Makers ass! You over-sized buffoon! You damn near gave me a heart attack!” Dorian rebuked.

“Sorry Kadan, it’s just, it’s a high dragon, a fucking high dragon! You know how much I like dragons!” 

“I don’t care if it’s Andraste’s virtue falling from the sky. You need to learn to control your beast like behavior in the presence of the King!” Dorian scolded. 

“As I was saying!” Alister piped in when Dorian and Bull silenced themselves and looked back at the map. “The beast has already destroyed half a dozen villages, the survivors have fled north to Ferelden. We have kept them safe for now, but with more refugees pouring in by the day it is becoming difficult. Due to the Orlesian threat at our heels our resources are being stretched thin, therefore this needs to be handled as quickly as possible. So, since the Inquisition is known for being some of the best dragon slayers in all of Thedas I give this mission to you Inquisitor. Will you accept it?” Alistair asked Ellenwen.

Ellenwen bowed her head slightly, “Of course, your Highness, we will leave the morning after next. I will bring Fenris, Dorian, Iron bull, Sera and Varric, everyone agree?” Everyone nodded in agreement.

Alistair smiled, “I knew this was a good idea! Well, actually it was the Queens idea, I thought we could do it ourselves, you know, poking things with sharp pointy objects till they get angry and try to eat you.” He said as he looked up with a reminiscent smile, letting out a heavy sigh, “Aah…the good ol’ days.” 

With the conclusion of the meeting Josephine informed everyone that dinner would be ready shortly. Ellenwen decided to take the time to go to her room and freshen up. When she got to her room, Fenris stood in the doorway while she went to her dressing mirror. She let down her hair and allowed it to cascade down her back, stopping just above her tail bone. Fenris stared in awe, feeling the tiniest flutter in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head and turned away from her and looked around her room. “So, a high dragon?” He asked, desperately trying to find something to ease the awkward feeling.

“Yes, so it seems. Have you ever slain a high dragon before?” She asked, taking the hair above each ear and braiding it and finally pinning it back, leaving the rest to fall on her shoulders.

“No, I have only killed mature dragons before and dragonlings, much smaller I’m sure.” He said, turning back to face her when he froze, his mouth opened slightly. She was…stunning. She had changed into a black fitted tunic, the contrast against her pale skin made her look…luminescent. Her pale golden hair draped over her shoulders like a satin veil, her eyes sparkling like vibrant sapphires lit by the glow of the moon. They held such depth, he could easily lose himself in them.

“Is there something on my face?” She asked, gliding her hand quickly over her cheeks, checking for anything that stood out.

“No, I just…have never seen your hair down before. It looks…different.” He spurted awkwardly.

“Oh, does it look bad?” She asked, grazing her hand through the ends of her hair.

“No!” He exclaimed, his tone louder than he anticipated, causing her to flinch slightly. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “It is...unusual, is all.” He sighed, feeling frustrated with the awkward situation he had found himself in.

She breathed lightly and slumped her shoulders. “Oh…”

He noticed the vulnerability in her eyes from his statement and began to panic, trying to think of how to rectify the situation. “Apologies, that was insufficient,” He looked to her with a sideways glance. “It looks...nice.” He said softly.

A smile spread widely along her lips. “Thank you, Fenris.” She replied, her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink as she looked to the ground. “Shall we get going then?” She asks as she walked past him, hurrying for the door, him following close behind.

Everyone enjoyed dinner and had finally moved to the tavern to unwind. When Ellenwen walked in everyone held their mugs high and cheered. Varric, Iron Bull and Alistair were sitting at a table surrounded by soldiers and guardsmen. Varric was telling the story of their first battle with a high dragon in the Hinterlands. Cullen and Josephine were sitting at the table next to them going over the details of their next mission. Dorian and Sera were talking to the band making requests.

Ellenwen pulled out a stool from the bar and took a seat, Fenris taking the seat next to her. The bar maiden placed two large mugs of stout in front of them accompanied by two shots of brandy.

“What is this?” Fenris asked as he inspected the shot glass.

“It's called closing the Breach, Sera’s invention.” She said as she dropped the shot glass into the stout and began to chug until all of its contents are empty. Fenris smirked, watching her with amusement. She huffed happily, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Go ahead, try it.” She smiled egging him on.

He dropped the shot in his glass and chugged the contents quickly. “AH!” He gasped wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “That was…quite refreshing.” He said giving her a smirk. She smiled back at him and ordered two more. 

After a few more drinks were lost amidst conversation he noticed her high spirit started to fade. Perhaps she has drunk too much? He thought. He studied her from the corner of his eye, She doesn’t seem drunk, Perhaps it has to do with the events of this morning. Suddenly, Dorian slammed his hand down on the bar next to her. She didn’t even flinch, just slowly lifted her mug to her lips, taking another swig. 

“My darling Ellie, Dance with me! Let us show these barbarians how its done!” 

“No thanks Dorian, I’m not in the mood.” She answered plainly, not looking away from her glass.

He gasped, affronted by her rejection. “Ellenwen Lavellan! Don’t you dare embarrass me in front of these drunk half-witted hooligans or, or I’ll never forgive you!” He said crossing his arms with a pout. He really is a child. Fenris chuckled to himself.

She rolls her eyes up to him. “I fail to see how that is punishment for me, I would rather enjoy the peace and quiet for a few minutes.”

He placed his hand to his chest. “Ellie you wound me!” When he realized she wasn’t going to change her mind he threw his hands in the air. “Fine! If you wish to be all mopey and match our Moody Broody here be my guest!” He turned on a heel, taking his leave to the other side of the room and begins speaking with Sera.

“Do you dance?” Fenris asked curiously.

“Not in a long time.” She said ordering another drink. Varric was right, she really can hold her drink. He thought as he watched her closely looking for any signs of drunkenness, if she were, she was hiding it really well.

The band started to play a catchy tune and people were making their way to the dance floor. Out of nowhere Dorian and Sera rushed Ellenwen, each grabbing under one of her arms. “Wha-!?” Was all she managed to say before they dragged her to the middle of the dance floor. Fenris watched, contemplating on intervening but decided against it, he was curious to see what she would do.

Sera and Dorian locked their elbows with hers and started to skip around in a circle. At first Ellenwen looked extremely annoyed, but the faster they spun her around she started to grin from ear to ear, laughing full heartedly. As the music became faster Sera jumped to the side and watched, clapping with the rest. It was just Dorian and her, he grabbed her hand in one of his, wrapping the other around her waist pulling her close. They began hopping and skipping from side to side working their way around the dance floor. He’d twirl her around pulling her back, leaning side to side in perfect harmony. 

The music increased in tempo when he spun her away. In a display of skill, he put his hands on his hips while he kicked his heels and toes to the beat, spinning around before ending with a bow, inviting her to show her skills. She smiled and accepted his challenge. She started to spin gracefully on the very point of her toe, faster and faster before leaping on a nearby table. Her hands above her head she starts stomping her feet to the beat as she twirled. Each twirl sent her hair flowing through the air like a golden veil. Her arms were stretched high above her head elongating her body, displaying each curve hugged by her form fitting clothes, she was beautiful. 

Fenris could feel his heartbeat quickening in his chest as he stared at her in awe. Cullen watched her with a closed lipped smile, staring down any guard that makes even the slightest inappropriate gesture toward her. Iron Bull cheered loudly as he swung his mug from side to side. Sera put her fingers in her mouth letting out an extremely loud whistle. Dorian cheered telling anyone who would listen he taught her everything she knows. Doubtful, Fenris thought to himself. Varric was now standing at his side. “She’s amazing isn’t she?” 

“Well, she is…something.” Fenris said unable to take his eyes off of her. 

“Come on Broody, admit it! You have a thing for Ellie.”

“There is not a thing.”

“Oh, so gawking with lovestruck puppy eyes is how you show your disgust then? Got it.”

“My heart belongs to Hawke.” He said coldly, turning to Varric, daring him to continue.

Varric sighed shaking his head. “I know you miss Hawke, Broody, so do I. We probably always will. But she wouldn’t want you to be unhappy anymore. Stop punishing yourself, it’s been over three years, It’s okay to move on.” He said, giving him a pat on the back before making his way back to his respective table. When Fenris looked back Ellenwen had twirled off the table and into Dorian’s arms, both of them laughing and out of breath. She worked her way through the crowd and back to her seat with a smile from ear to ear. 

Fenris handed her another drink. “That was impressive, there seems to be nothing you can’t do.”

“Oh there’s plenty I can’t do, of that I can assure you. I just don’t make a habit of revealing my weaknesses, lest they be used against me.” She said taking another swig.

“Hey Boss!” Iron Bull yelled as he waved them over. They walked over and took a seat. “We’re starting a game of secrets and shots.” He bellowed, slamming a fist on the table.

“I guess it's a good thing I’m in the mood to drink.” Cullen sighed happily, raising his mug to the bar maiden for a refill.

“Here we go again.” Varric moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“Oh come now Little, don’t be a poor sport. The King is even playin’ this is gonna be grand!” Sera teased Varric.

“Secrets and shots? Those don’t really go well together do they? Taking shots gets you to tell secrets right? Or is that the point? Well, this should be interesting. Nothing I reveal is to get back to the Queen, agreed?” Alister said smiling deviously rubbing his hands together.

“The last time I played this I got so intoxicated I revealed my deepest sexual desire and I’ve never lived it down since.” Dorian said, shooting a sharp look at Bull.

“HA! HA! HA! Four times.” Bull said, holding up four fingers.

Dorian sighed, rolling his eyes. “Discretion is not your thing is it?”

“Says the one who keeps coming back for more!” Bull retorted.

“If you choose to leave your door unlocked like a savage, I may or may not come, simple.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night Kadan, OH wait that’s me! HA!” Bull laughed, slapping the table with his giant hand.

“Fasta Vass!” Dorian cursed crossing his arms annoyed.

Bull looked from Dorian to Fenris “Well, well, well looks like we have new meat. This will be fun.” 

“Bull this is Fenris, Fenris this is The Iron Bull.” Ellenwen introduced them.

“Shanedan, Iron Bull.” Fenris greeted, giving a slight nod.

Bulls eyes widened with surprise. “You speak Qunlat?”

“Some.” Fenris said with a stone like expression.

“Wow! I didn’t know that.” Ellenwen gushed.

“Yes, yes that’s all very interesting, now are we playing or just sitting around looking dashing? Because if so, I believe I win!” Dorian said and flashed an arrogant grin.

“Bese potieve dore na. You have no shame.” Fenris growled lowly.

Dorian rolled his eyes. “And why should I? I only speak the truth.” Suddenly he perked up with raised brows. “Wait! You speak Tevene? We haven’t even started the game and I’m already learning so much about you Moody.” He said with a grin as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Ellen looked to him, now slack jawed. “And you say there is nothing I can’t do!” She scoffed with amazement. “Fenris, that’s incredible.” He smirked slightly from her compliment, looking down at his mug with the slightest burn in his cheeks.

“Well, since we have a few newbies I think we should explain the rules before we begin. Bull, this is your game after all.” Varric piped in.

“Okay so this is how it goes. One person at a time will ask anyone at the table a question they desire to know about them, it can be anything, nothing is off limits, even personal affairs, the person being asked must answer the question truthfully. If the one asking the question is satisfied with their answer they share a drink. However, if they are not satisfied or assume they’re lying the person answering must keep drinking until they convince the one asking it was the truth or fess the truth. I’ll start.” Bull explained with a mischievous grin. “For example, Fenris, how did you learn Qunlat? My people aren’t very trusting of outsiders.”

“I picked it up by listening to them while I traveled through Kirkwall and Seheron.” Fenris answered.

“Now, see, that I don’t get. I’ve almost never heard Qunari talking to each other. They always seem to stand around and glower.” Varric commented.

“That’s because they know your watching, listening. Spending most of my time in close proximity I noticed when no foreigners are within earshot they gossip and complain, just like anyone.” Fenris looked to Bull to see if he approved of his answer. Bull raised his glass and they shared a drink.

“I believe that makes it my turn.” Cullen rubbed his hands together and looked around the table, his eyes stopping on Fenris. “Fenris, do you believe in fraternization amongst colleagues?” He asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Cullen!” Ellenwen shouted as blush crept along her ears.

“No.” Fenris declared. “It is unprofessional and such distractions can make ones duties…complicated.” Varric chuckled to himself while Cullen gave an approving nod and they shared drink.

“Ooo my turn,-hic-,my turn!” Alister exclaims swaying from side to side. “This will be the most important question of the night so listen up Fennyrass -hic-…have you ever licked a lamppost in winter?”

“No.”

“He’s lying! Erry-body drink!” Alister shouted, finishing the contents of his mug. When he slammed his mug back on the table he looked around slowly, when suddenly his head fell face down into the table and he began to snore.

“Well, looks like the King isn’t much for holding his drink. A shame, If I knew the queen wouldn’t hang me for treason I’d bring him to my room and take advantage of his…ex-templar training.” Dorian sighed, gazing longingly at the drunken slumbering Alistair. Bull cleared his throat loudly, eyeing him, snapping Dorian out of his trance. “I jest Amatus.” He said with a sweet innocent smile that melted Bull’s frustration instantly. When he looked away his head perked with realization. “Oh, I believe it's my turn isn’t it?” Not even bothering with the others around the table, his attention aimed straight to Fenris. Ellenwen could feel dread pool in her stomach, seeing the devious glint in his eye. “So Moody Broody, why DO you hate mages?” 

Ellenwen froze. He…hates mages? Curious of his answer she turned slowly, looking to him. He sat still, glaring at Dorian as he clenched his jaw while everyone's eyes watched him. 

“Oh shit.” Varric cursed taking a swing of ale. “Here we go.”

Fenris took a deep breath, his eyes locked dangerously on Dorians. “I was enslaved as a child and sold to a Tevinter magister named Danarius. He and his fellow mage colleagues performed experiments on me, torturing me to excruciating lengths. At one point the pain had become so unbearable it had wiped away any memories of my past. I have gotten some of them back, but not before I hunted every single one of them down and made them pay with their miserable lives.” He growled. Everyone was quiet, the air so thick with tension it was suffocating. He looked into the contents of his mug when Ellenwen saw the faintest trace of sadness in his eyes before he quickly recovered to his emotionless demeanor. She glared at Dorian, silently rebuking him for asking such a question, when he gave her an innocent shrug. 

“Makers breath, I didn’t realize how late it was, I should bring the King to his room.” Cullen said, wrapping one of Alistair’s arms around his shoulder.

“Allow me to assist.” Dorian said, jumping up quickly to grab the other. Iron Bull and Varric started talking about dragons while Sera lay passed out drunk under the table.

“Well, I guess it's time to retire for the evening.” Ellenwen said finishing her drink before standing from the table, Fenris following behind her. 

They walked slowly and quietly through the courtyard up the stairs to the throne room. She began to recall everything he said. His story made her heart ache and her stomach twist in knots, but she couldn’t help wanting to know more, though she was hesitant to ask, she was sure it was an uncomfortable topic for him. However, her curiosity got the better of her. “Fenris?” She muttered. 

“Hm?” 

“Do you mind…if I ask my question?”

He sighed, peeking down at her. “Why not, it can’t get much worse.”

She looked at the markings on his arms, “Are those markings from the Magister who enslaved you?”

He looked down at his hands, “Yes. They’re infused with lyrium.”

“What do they do?” She asked curiously.

“Well, I don’t know to much about them, but they have served me well.” He said lifting his hand as it flashed a bright white. “They grant me an unnatural ability to phase through solid objects, I have also heard they are somehow connected to the Fade.”

Her interest piqued the moment he mentioned the Fade. “Do they hurt?”

“Sometimes they can cause discomfort, but I’ve had them for so long I believe I have just gotten used to it.” When they reached his room he turned to face her. “May I ask you a question?” He asked opening door holding out a hand inviting her in.

She nodded, entering his room. “It's only fair, since you were pretty much interrogated all evening.”

He smirked, “That was nothing, albeit annoying, but nothing nonetheless.” He said, hanging his sword on the weapons rack as she took a seat on the sofa by the fire. “So, if what I have heard is true, you’re a mage.”

“I am.” She answered, watching him closely as he removed his cuirass and gauntlets. 

“But I have only seen you use magic one time.” He stated, recalling their time in the forest how she manipulated the wind. “Why is that?” He asked watching her intently, looking for the smallest sign she was like every other mage he had come to despise.

“Well, honestly, since I was a child magic has always come easily to me, as easy as breathing.” She shifts to get comfortable before continuing. “I use it when it is beneficial, but I prefer a challenge, to hone as many skills as I can. Also…” she looked up at the mural, the slightest streak of sadness breaking to the surface. “Magic reminds me of someone, someone I wish to forget.”

“The apostate?” Fenris questioned, sitting next to her on the sofa now only in a sleeveless tunic and trousers. She froze, staring at his exposed skin. She followed the markings from his shoulders to the small amount of skin peeking through the loose laces revealing his chest. She averted her eyes quickly, looking to the fire and hoping its glow would mask the burning that was quickly spreading through her cheeks to the tips of her ears. This was the first time she had seen him without his armor, not to mention the first man other than…him, with such little clothing.

“Yes.” She whispered, looking back to the mural. “He goes by many names, Fen’Harel, The Dread Wolf, but we knew him as Solas. As I’m sure Varric has informed you he seeks to tear down the veil and reconnect the Fade back to the world to restore Elven Glory, which in turn will destroy us all.” He sucked in through his teeth as the lyrium markings began to burn his skin. He stood abruptly rubbing his hands over them when she looked to him with worry. “Are you in pain?”

“I am fine, sometimes too much heat can cause them to flare.”

“May I?” She asked, rising from the sofa to stand in front of him. She was so close that he could feel her breath on his skin. She held her hands before her with palms facing him, unsure of her intentions he took a step back. She paused looking up to meet his gaze, “I won’t hurt you Fenris, I promise.” She said soothingly, allowing him to relax slightly. He gave her a nod and she began raising her hands slowly. He watched her every move, he saw what looked like smoke starting to flow from her fingertips as she carefully wrapped her slender fingers around his shoulders. They were cold, not freezing but just enough to ease the pain. She slowly moved her hands down toward his fingers making sure to touch every surface of exposed skin.

He could feel the pain begin to slowly subside when he began to study her expression. There was a line of concentration between her brows, her eyes focused intently on her task. She always seemed to concentrate fully on everything she did, never wavering from her path. When she finished with his arms she reached up holding her hands gently to his neck, her thumbs resting on his chin. When her eyes met his he saw them soften, they were so beautiful. He could feel his heartbeat quicken the longer he gazed into them. He relaxed his arms feeling Hawkes token brush against arm bringing him to his senses. He cleared his throat lightly. “They feel fine now, thank you.” 

She removed her hands quickly and looked away embarrassed. “Ir Abelas. I’m sorry.”

He looked to her with a slight tilt of the head. “What?”

She looked at him, eyes wide. “Y-you don’t speak elvish?”

“Not really, I know some words from listening to the other Elven slaves, but only the colorful phrases.”

“My apologies, I-I just assumed.” She muttered, her cheeks turning red.

He shook his head. “It is fine, no harm done.” 

“What about your parents? Do you know their origin?”

“I know nothing of my father, my mother passed just after I was sold to Danarius. I have a sister back in Tevinter, but we do not speak, not since she betrayed me by helping Danarius track me down with the false promise of making her a magister.” He growled. Why am I telling her this? He turned around walking over to a table with a pitcher of water, pouring them each a glass. 

“Is…that why you hate mages?” She asked sadly.

He handed her the cup, debating on what to say. She was so easy to talk to, but he still wasn’t certain if he could trust her. However she did confide in him about the apostate, he was also the one who said they needed to build mutual trust. He sighed. “Yes, that is part of it. While I lived in Tevinter I have seen time and again the bottomless hunger mages had for power. Blood magic, while condemned in public, was still done behind closed doors. Dealing with demons for an edge over their rivals, yet, no matter the cost whether themselves or their own families, it was never enough.” 

He looked down at his hands when he clenched them into tight shaking fists. “Danarius oversaw his lackey’s carve these markings into my skin, I was an experiment. Mages have shown me time and time again they cannot be trusted. They sacrifice innocents in their blood magic rituals, their deals with demons, all for the sake of more power. My own sister betrayed me in the hope of gaining more power and influence. Magic has done nothing but spoil everything I’ve held dear in my life.”

Ellenwen’s heart broke hearing his confession, the hate he still carried. She was thankful he was opening up to her. Suddenly his moody nature, the constant stone like expression, why he always seemed so cold and emotionless, it all made sense to her now. It was forged by the demons of his past, it’s how he defends himself, physically and emotionally.

He watched her as she sat there quietly looking at him. He could see the pity she carried for him in her eyes. He didn’t tell her of his past for pity, there was no need for it, he was fine, or so he thought. The awkward silence grew longer between them, he racked his brain for a solution out of this uncomfortable mess, when finally one came to mind. “You know I would be willing to learn, the Elven language that is.” 

She gave him a glowing smile. “It would be an honor to teach you, Fenris.” She said slowly making her way to the door. “Well, it is late I should retire, I will see you tomorrow.”

“Till then, Inquisitor.”

After saying goodnight he closed the door and laid in bed. He stared at the ceiling and analyzed every detail of their encounter. He didn’t understand why he opened up to her so easily, he has always been distrustful of mages. He assumed they were all like Danarius, lusting for power, not caring who they had to kill, maim, or torture to get it. However, she was different, she had a kindness in her eyes he couldn’t explain. He thought back to how she used magic to help ease his pain. She used her magic to help him, not hurt him. He recalled how gentle she was, how her hands felt on his skin. He shook his head glancing down at the token tied to his wrist making a silent promise to Hawke that his heart is hers, always.

Ellenwen made it back to her room. She found herself pacing back and forth, processing everything she had just learned. Lyrium markings, connection to The Fade, unnatural ability, enslavement. She stopped in her tracks huffing with disgust, how could someone do something so cruel. She thought. She understood his distrust of mages, with a past like that who wouldn’t? She’d just have to prove to him not all mages are power hungry tyrants. She laid in bed thinking about the markings and how they could be connected to the Fade. Maybe Solas can give some insight on their connection. As she thinks this she feels herself drifting into The Fade.

Awaking in her subconscious she felt snow mixed with gravel beneath her feet, she’s in Haven. This was the place where she and Solas shared their first kiss. She walked around looking for him. She thought after their last...intimate encounter he would show, if for nothing else to at least see her. She touched her fingertips to her lips, recalling the flame of passion that lasted for mere moments. 

She wandered for what felt like hours, but he never showed. Feeling old wounds of rejection and abandonment begin to slice back open, she found a tree and decided to take a moment to calm her nerves. She sat down leaning her back against the trunk, trying to contain the rage that was building inside of her. She couldn’t understand why after all his confessions of love and the passion they so recently shared he would just abandon her...again. Enraged by the tangle of emotions she stood slowly and turned to the tree. She ground her teeth as her fists shook with fury when suddenly with all her might she slammed her fist into the trunk, over and over. Each time contact was made she pleaded for the pain in her heart to heal, but no matter what she did, it wouldn’t. She started to fear she would never be happy again, not truly, not like before.


	6. The Fade

Fenris could feel himself drifting in and out of sleep. He knew it was morning but couldn’t manage to wake. He heard whispered voices around him, but he couldn’t tell if they were from his dreams or reality.

“Shh! Do you want to wake him?”

“I don’t think this is a good idea. He is liable to kill us!”

“Oh please, it’s all in good fun. Besides once he realizes who it is he might even get aroused.”

“Yeah, sure, somehow I highly doubt that, especially after you managed to piss him off with your ill asked question last night.”

“Excuse me, he was well aware of the rules of the game.”

“Ugh! How do I always get dragged into your childish schemes? You’re worse than Sera.”

“Admit it, you love the thrill. Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

All of a sudden Fenris was rushed, bound, and gagged with a sack put over his head. “MMPPF!” He flailed wildly, his cries were muffled by the gag when he was dragged from his bed, falling to the floor with a heavy thud.

“Makers breath! He’s heavy for an elf.”

“Stop complaining and put those gloriously attractive muscles of yours to use!” 

He fought against his bindings when he felt his captures pick him up by the crook of his arms, hoisting him up once again as they struggled to leave the room. His feet dragged along the stone floor of the hall when they suddenly came to a halt and he heard a woman with a familiar accent.

“What in the name of Andraste are you two up to?”

“Oh, don’t mind us dear, just having a little fun.” 

He strained his ears listening to those around him, he knew these voices. As they continued he tried to concentrate on where he was being taken. He felt around with his feet as they dragged along a rug when it switched to warm stone. He strained to hear anything else he could identify, when suddenly he felt the warmth of the sun flush against his skin, he was outside. He could feel the grass and dirt caught between his toes when he was placed upright in a chair and the sack removed from his head. He waited for his eyes to adjust from the sunlight’s temporary blindness when he sees Dorian and Cullen smiling down at him with amusement plastered on their faces. 

“Do you have a death wish mage?” Fenris hissed.

“Oh come now Moody Broody, we just wished to have a little fun with you.” Dorian contested as Cullen cut the bindings on his wrists.

Cullen flipped the dagger in the air grabbing it by the handle before sheathing it in his boot. “You know for a bodyguard that was a little too easy.” He said with a smirk.

“Understand, it will never happen again.” Fenris growled. 

“That remains to be seen.” Cullen stated.

“What do you want of me?” Fenris huffed, becoming increasingly impatient.

“I told you, I wished to test your mettle, so, here we are.” Cullen said as he held his arms open wide, revealing the makeshift ring in the training yard. 

Fenris stood slowly and removed the ropes from his hands. “If you wished to be brought pain and humiliation so badly, you need only ask.” Fenris said with a devilish grin.  
\--*--

Ellenwen wakes from her restless slumber, seething. Why did he not show? She sat up and threw the blankets from her, staring out the open balcony doors and contemplated the possibilities for Solas’s absence. Unable to think of a valid reason, frustration began to set in. She stood and stomped from her bed. If he isn’t going to be there, then to the Void with him. She thought, quickly readying herself for the day. 

She rushed from her room when she made her way to Fenris’s. Arriving in front of his door she knocked, but there was no answer, she tried again, ending with the same result. She opened the door slowly in case he was predisposed. “Fenris?” She called out before feeling safe to look around, but he was nowhere to be found. Confused, she left and walked down the hall where she ran into Josephine. “Oh! Josephine, Have you seen Fenris?” 

She fidgeted with her clipboard nervously. “Um, last I saw he was being dragged off by Dorian and Cullen with a sack over his head, he sounded like he had been gagged.”

“WHAT?” Ellenwen roared. “Where did they take him?” 

“T-to the training yard.” She squeaked.

Ellenwen sprinted off as fast as she could. Idiots! What were they thinking? Horrible thoughts ran through her mind as she almost missed her turn, slipping slightly out the door. Making it to the training yard, she saw a huge gathering of men with Cullen and Fenris in the middle their blades clashing with extreme force.

“Dorian! What is the meaning of this?” She snapped.

“Oh this?” He chuckled. “Just a little fun.” 

Ellenwen began to make her way to the center of the ring when Dorian pulled her back. “I beg you Ellie, do not break this up!”

“What? Why not?” 

“Why not? I’ll tell you why not! It’s two deliciously attractive men shirtless, sweating, flexing their muscles in a circle, thats why!” He looked back at them with a dreamy look in his eye. “If the Maker truly smiled upon me he would make it rain..and they’d start...kissing…and...rolling around…in a passionate embrace...”

“Dorian!” Ellenwen scolded, hitting him in the shoulder.

“OW! What?” Dorian whined, feigning innocence.

“And I suppose gagging him and dragging him from his room was necessary?” She chided.

“Oh come now that was just an innocent child's play, besides who wouldn’t want to be bound and gagged by yours truly?” He said shooting her a wry smile.

“UGH! Your incorrigible!” 

She huffed and made her way through the crowd and finally reached the front of the ring; she found herself standing between Iron Bull and Varric. “Come on Cullen, show him what the Inquisition is made of!” Bull shouted.

“I’m telling you Bull, I have never seen anyone best Broody, he is relentless. He is going to make Curly cry.” Varric boasted as Ellenwen pushed her way between them. “Ah! Lady Inquisitor you’re just in time for the show.”

The crowd was in an uproar, giving them tips, making bets, cheering them on. “So it seems.” She said, watching them fight with full strength, neither of them holding back. “Who is proving the better?” She asked not taking her eyes off the match. 

“Well, Curly is holding strong, but Broody’s a monster, moving extremely fast, giving Curly no time to rest or think.” Varric analyzes.

She continued to watch them when she noticed Fenris’ lyrium markings. With his lack of dress she could see they not only trailed over his arms, but they covered his entire torso, decorating his body like a work of art,hey looked...beautiful. The longer she inspected them she started to notice just how physically enhanced he was. He wasn’t as big as Cullen but for and elf he was quite sculpted, slim but defined.

She stared at his chest following the trail down his stomach to his Apollo's belt were his trousers rested loosely. 

“Inquisitor?” 

She watched as he slashed forward, revealing his back, allowing her to study his broad shoulders, every muscle perfectly defined.

“Inquisitor.” 

She stared in a daze as they constricted and released with every block and swing he made. 

“Lady Inquisitor!” 

Suddenly a hand waved in front of her face, snapping her back to reality. “Y-yes!” She exclaimed, shaking her head. 

Varric looked up at her with amusement. “See something you like Inquisitor?” 

“Yes…I mean n-no! I mean the fight! It's a really g-good, intense fight.” She said managing to stutter over every word.

“I see.” Varric chuckled looking back at the fight.

Fenris blocked another swing before slashing back quickly. They had been at it for almost an hour and he wasn’t feeling the slightest bit tired, however looking at Cullen that was a different story. The Commander’s swings started to lack strength and his blocks began to weaken with every hold. He was strong, he would give him that, but his years of giving orders from a desk were making themselves evident. With every block and swing he made his way around the circle when something caught his eye, like a bright torch in a sea of darkness. Fenris glanced over his shoulder to see what caught his attention and there she was, watching him intently with her bright crystal like eyes. 

That split second distraction was all Cullen needed, roaring like a lion he swung his sword with all his might knocking Fenris’ sword clean from his hands, sending it flying through the air landing somewhere behind the crowd. Feeling victorious Cullen held out his free hand accepting the crowds praise with a cocky grin across his face still pointing his sword at Fenris. Fenris stared Cullen down with a smirk tugging at his lips, I don’t think so. With the Commander distracted by praise he rushed him. In the blink of an eye he kicked off the ground, slid under his blade, and took the dagger from his boot before standing back on his feet and pressing the blade to his throat. 

The crowd went silent, Cullen stared at him bewildered. “I told you, you would never best me again.” Fenris said before landing a powerful left hook to the jaw, knocking Cullen out cold. “And that is for earlier.” He growled lowly. Everyone burst into cheer while others booed, some just stood in utter shock at the sight of their Commander unconscious before them. Dorian pushed his way through the crowd to check on Cullen.

“Is he all right?” Ellenwen asked looking slightly worried.

“Yes, he’s fine, he’s just taking a forced nap. I will take him to the infirmary to check him further.” He said wrapping Cullen’s arm around his shoulder picking him up off the ground. 

“No Mia I didn’t cheat I swear, that pawn was always there.” Cullen rambled, dazed and confused.

“All right new meat it's my turn.” Iron Bull said, stepping forward cracking his knuckles.

“NO!” A mighty voice boomed from across the yard when the crowd split to reveal Ellenwen with a blazed determination in her eye. “It’s my turn.” She said, tying her hair into a ponytail as everyone begins to vocalize there excitement.

“Uh-oh, now you’ve done it.” Bull said with a wide grin. “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure you have a proper burial.” He teased.

Fenris looked to her with a cocky smirk. “I do not wish to harm you Lady Inquisitor.”

“Heh, what's the matter Fenris, afraid to be bested by a woman?” She scoffed and made her way to the middle of the circle.

He shook his head, looking to her from under his brow. “As you wish, but I warn you, I will not hold back.”

“Good, I’ll be able to tell if you do.”

She stood in front of him, her hands open, palms facing out, fingers relaxed. She had one hand guarding her face while the other guarded her center. He lifted his fists slowly to his face while everyone grew silent with anticipation. She stared at him with a fierce look of determination, waiting for him to make the first move, and he did. He rushed her, jabbing left then right and she dodged both effortlessly. Trying to take her by surprise he whipped around with a back hand. She held both hands up to the side of her face blocking the initial blow before smacking it away and quickly reaching his cheek with an open handed smack. The clap from the blow echoed in his ears as his rubbed the stinging skin with his knuckles. 

She stepped back with a wry smile, winking at him as she brought her hands back up to guard her face. He rushed her again, quickening his jabs. She stepped back, then right, dancing her way around the circle gracefully. Fenris began to grow impatient with her evasive maneuvering. “How do you expect to defeat me if you keep fleeing?” He taunted. Not realizing she was tiring him out before she strikes. 

“Oh? Is someone in a hurry to lose?” 

Her words fueled his frustration, causing him to act impulsively. He put full force into a right swing. She spun around the outside of his swing landing a left jab to the side of his jaw, his face lurching to the side from its force He didn’t expect it to feel as heavy as it did. However, he recovered quickly and counter attacked, sweeping her ankles landing her on her back. She flipped to her stomach quickly to get back up, but he was quicker. He straddled her shoulders pinning her down, she was barely able to move her head. With her inability to get back to her feet he felt confident in his victory. “It appears good that I came when I did.” He gloated watching the back of her head struggle between his legs.

She turned her head to the side, dirt making its way into her mouth. “! Don’t be so sure.” She sputtered as she whipped her leg straight up like a scorpion's tail stabbing its prey. The force of her heel making contact with the base of his skull he was pushed forward, landing on his back. In an instant she climbed on top of him, pinning his shoulders down with her knees and quickly pulled two daggers from her thigh straps. One under his chin and the other pressed firmly to his groin, she grinned in triumph. “So Fenris, what’ll it be, your life or your manhood?” .

In complete shock he laid still, gazing up at her. Does she have no weakness? He growled in frustration to himself. He looked up at her realizing quickly she was sitting on top of him. His mind began to wander as his heart hammered against his rib cage. He breathed a sigh of relief when she stood slowly, strapping the throwing knives back to her thighs. Offering him her hand she helped him to his feet when suddenly the crowd was frantic with cheer and rushed around them.

“YEA! Now that’s what I’m talking about! A serious Inquisition ass kicking!” Bull cheered picking her up on one of his shoulders.

“Nice try Broody.” Varric said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Hope you don’t mind that I bet against you, looks like drinks are on me tonight!” He said with a hearty laugh.

“Appreciate it dwarf.” Fenris grumbled and rolled his eyes.

When Bull put her back down she looked to Fenris with slight worry. “Oh, come with me.” She said taking his hand and pulling him toward the keep. He was about to ask where they were going when she pushed open her bedroom door. Entering the room, she pointed to a bench at the foot of her bed. “Sit.” She commanded. Taking a seat, he watched as she wandered around the room grabbing a bowl of water and a cloth before walking back toward him. 

“I’m fine.” He argued and glanced at his reflection in the dressing mirror. His jaw had already begun to swell and bruise with a small gash on the corner of his lip. He didn’t realize she had caused any damage. She soaked the cloth in the bowl of water wringing it out before dabbing it on the cut gently. He winced slightly at the stinging sensation. 

“If we don’t clean it, it will get infected.” She stated.

“Would it not be easier for you to use magic?” He hissed.

She paused for a brief second before continuing. “It would, but I didn’t think you would feel…comfortable.” She admitted. 

She was right, he wouldn’t, but it shocked him that she considered his thoughts on the subject before doing what might be easier for her. He felt the flutter return in his stomach once again when he stared into her eyes as she continued to work on cleaning his wound, mage or not, she really was beautiful. Loose locks of hair had fallen from her ponytail to her shoulders, she had dirt smeared on her cheek and neck. How could one even make dirt look appealing? He thought to himself as he looked at her, utterly mesmerized, when his body moved on its own. His hand softly brushed across her jaw as he started to wipe the dirt from her cheek with his thumb. 

Startled by his sudden touch she froze, looking away from his wound, her eyes met his and took her breath away. The way he peered into her with such adoration, she hadn’t met such an intense gaze since, no, she blinked away the thoughts of the past, bringing herself back to the present. “Fenris?” She whispered. His eyes blinked a few times before he quickly retracted his hand. “U-uh..I…sorry, you had dirt on you face.” He stuttered, looking away, a flush staining his cheeks. 

This was the first time she saw him blush. It was a pleasant change from his typical cold demeanor, it made him approachable. Stepping away from him she placed the bowl and its contents on a side table taking a seat beside him. She glanced over his chest and back, trailing her eyes over the intricate swirls embedded into his skin. She wanted to ask him of them again, but he didn’t seem too keen on discussing his past. However, her curiosity wouldn’t let it go, taking a deep breath she turned to face him. “Fenris, may I ask you a question?”

His heart sank to his stomach. Please don’t let it be about earlier, he pleaded to himself. “As you wish.” 

“You said your lyrium markings were somehow connected to The Fade, are you aware as to how?”

He sighed in relief, thankful for the distraction. Looking at her curiously, he replied. “No, there was a time I searched for answers. Some of the contacts I was able to track down had very little knowledge on the subject, and others even less so. That’s just what I’ve been told.”

She nodded, listening to him carefully. “Do you know of The Fade? What it is?”

“Not much, I’ve heard of beliefs and legends. The Tevinter Ancients believed it was the realm of their Old gods, and the Golden City was the center of the deities’ power.”

She shook her head and smiled. “I’m glad to know the Dalish aren’t the only ones with misconceptions of The Fade.”

“How so? Aren’t the Dalish the experts in Elvhen culture.” He asked with a smirk.

“Unfortunately, with centuries of war with humans we lost most of it, not to mention with it being so long ago being passed down from generation to generation, it tends to get watered down. Everything we know now only holds a grain of truth and the rest are all fabrications.” She sighed with disappointment.

“Much like Varric’s stories.”

“Yes, much like Varric’s stories.” She smiled.

“What do the Dalish believe?” He asked curiously.

“We call it the Beyond. Some believe that it is a holy place that was once the home of the Elven gods. They also tell the story of Fen’Harel’s deception before the fall of Ancient Arlathan, the gods now lie imprisoned in the Eternal City at the heart of The Fade while The Dread Wolf roams, gleefully feasting on the souls of the dead.” She chuckled. “The Fade is a metaphysical realm that is tied to Thedas and separated by the veil. Not everyone can visit or connect to it and mages can tap into it when they cast spells. They are also able to remain conscious when traveling there through dreams and others have been able to travel to and from The Fade with the aid of lyrium; though most travel there through sleeping, entering in a dream like state.”

“Who would want to visit The Fade willingly? Isn’t it just full of demons and spirits trying to kill you?” He asked with a look of disgust.

“Belief and willpower are paramount in The Fade. Everything there exists by expression of thought and therefore reflects the thought of the dreamer.” She adjusted herself to face him, pulling up one of her legs underneath her. “For instance, many dream of lost loved ones because the spirits there recognize the bond between souls, that bond has power in dreams. If one is expecting to see a demon, they will if they allow preconceptions to cloud their view of the dream world. Also, it is not possible to die in The Fade, if your dream self dies you simply wake up in shock. Unless you go there physically, that’s a different story. Though I am told if a mage were to die in the Fade they will wake up tranquil.” She said, shivering slightly. “However, the Fade is simply a transition, it can be used to reach almost anywhere one desires. That is what it is most used for, knowledge. To learn things you were not present for yourself, some would say…to learn the truth.”

He listened to her intently as she rambled on so passionately about the subject. The part of meeting loved ones stuck out in his mind, but he quickly shook the thought. It wouldn’t be her, it would be a spirit pretending to be her. He told himself. 

“Would you like to go? I can bring you. Though I’m sure with the lyrium running through your veins you could go yourself, you would just need a little push.” She said, giving him a big smile.

He froze, a cold heavy knot weighing in the pit of his stomach. Nothing good could come of this; demons, spirits, dreams, the uncertainty screamed trouble. He thought quietly to himself for a moment before looking to her as she stared at him with big pleading eyes, he found his uncertainties begin to melt away, but he still didn’t feel right. “Do you not think it unwise? Surely you are aware, that to venture into such a place puts you at risk of possession.”

The excitement fell from her face, quickly being replaced with an angry scowl. “I’m well aware of the dangers mages face, I have encountered demons every single day since I have become Inquisitor. I have closed rifts, I have been to the Fade physically twice; not to mention an infinite amount of times through sleep and never once have I been tempted by a demon and I don’t plan to, ever.” 

“I apologize, I meant no offense, It has always been my understanding that mages desire power and nothing more,” he admitted.

“That may be the case with mages in the Tevinter Imperium, but that is not me.” She said with such conviction he couldn’t help begin to believe her.

She looked away from him, staring into the fire, resting her arms on her knees. He knew she was angry at him for questioning her motives, but he had to be sure. He couldn’t take the risk of her endangering herself even though she did seem quite confident in her abilities. Uncertainty swirled through him when he growled. “Festis bei umo canavarum. You will be the death of me.” 

“What?” She asked still looking into the fire. 

“I...will go with you.” He said watching her head snap toward him, a gasp of shock escaping her lungs. “Since you insist that you have gone without me, I figured it would be best that I at least accompany you, it is my job to watch your back after all.” She practically jumped with excitement, like a child given a treat for good behavior. 

She grabbed him by the crook of his arm, pulling him toward the bed. “Come.”

“I never took you as one to be so bold, Lady Inquisitor,” he teased.

She released his arm, her cheeks blush a deep crimson. “I-I just thought you should be comfortable since it's your first time in The Fade, the less stress your mind and body is in, the better.” He released a low chuckle laying down as she walked to the other side of the bed laying down beside him, being careful not to touch him again. He laughed to himself, she really is not used to the touch of a man is she?

“May I?” She asked holding her hand out to him, palm up. He placed his hand in hers and she grabbed it, gently lacing her fingers through his. “Since this is your first time, I will guide you, hence the contact.” She said holding their hands up. She laid her head back, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. He followed her lead and in mere moments The Fade claimed them.

When he opened his eyes again, he was amazed, The Fade was nothing at all like he imagined. It was vivid and open, much like the living world, but with a constant ethereal glow. With sheer excitement, she guided him through memories of the past. She brought him to Haven to witness the beginning of her journey, then to the Inquisition’s battle against Corypheus. Lastly she brought him to a place he recognized, it was the place in the woods were she bested him in archery. He watched as the none too distant memory played out before him and when it came to the round he won he eagerly watched her Fade self carefully for any signs of hesitation. But as he watched, he noticed she looked to be rushing, getting more and more frustrated with herself with each released arrow. She started overdrawing, missing most of her targets. He looked down at her standing next to him, watching quietly until it finished. When the memory of them vanished they roamed the forest side by side with passing glances.

“I was under the impression you threw the last round, like you did for the mage.” He admitted. 

She laughed loudly. “No, I got over ambitious, with each round I try to beat my time of the previous. I was rushing and therefore led to my downfall and your well earned victory.” 

The more time he spent with her, getting to know her, he couldn’t help but admit, she was a better person than he, in more ways than one. Not only was she able to admit failure so easily, but to have the wisdom to assess her downfalls, recognize her weaknesses and work hard to rectify them. That alone says a lot about her and proves she is a great leader. One worthy of his respect. “Thank you...for bringing me here, for showing me all of this. It is not at all as I imagined.” He said giving her a small close lipped smile. 

She gasped dramatically. “Creators! Was that a smile?” She put a hand on her forehead feigning faint, he rolled his eyes at her theatrics. “I was beginning to think you didn’t know how to smile.” She insisted.

“Believe it or not, I am well aware of how to smile, I just didn’t have much to smile about, until recently.” He said coiling back to his typical stone faced nature. She laughed heartily.

“Well, that’s good, you should do it more often, it suits you.” She smiled warmly. “But your face might crack, so be careful.” She said, laughing from her belly.

“Hilarious.” He growled, rolling his eyes as the corners of his mouth betrayed him and pulled into a smile. 

“Who is this, Vhenan?”

She froze in place, all happiness and color draining from her face. Fenris turned around to see a tall Elven man wearing Elven armor. This must be…

“Solas.” She whispered, slowly turning around to face him, her blood started to boil with just the sight of him. “Why are you here?” She hissed, Fenris took his place beside her folding his arms across his chest.

“I felt your presence accompanied by another, I wanted to make sure you were…unharmed” He said, glaring at Fenris. She didn’t know he had been following them from a distance since they entered the Fade. He watched the way she smiled at him, laughed with him, it was how she use to be with him. Having to deny himself of her love was one thing, but to watch her end up in the arms of another was too much. The very thought of her with another fueled a feeling he seldom experienced, jealousy. 

“You mean you came to spy on me!” She yelled through gritted teeth, feeling rage build in her stomach.

He ignored her comment, not taking his eyes off Fenris. “You still haven’t answered me Vhenan, who is this?” He demanded, his tone stern.

His demanding tone caused something within her to snap, her shoulders shook violently with tension, her hands balled into fists so tightly that her knuckles were pale white. “How dare you come here and demand answers from me after what you’ve done!” She looked to the ground as tears began welling in her eyes. “You…left me.” She whispered, grinding her teeth when she looked back to him dangerously. “You toyed with me till your needs were sated and then you left me, AGAIN! You have no right to demand anything of me!” Her anger reverberated through The Fade. She was on a warpath, her brows furrowed, her eyes like daggers, her whole body was pulsing with adrenaline.

“Vhenan, how could you think that I was not left wanting more?”

“ENOUGH!” She yelled, cutting him off and vanishing from the Fade. 

Seeing her disappear before his eyes caused Fenris to panic, he looked around frantically for any trace of her. “Calm yourself Lyrium Warrior, she has only woken up.” Solas said eyeing him, unable to hold back the animosity in his tone. Fenris stopped his search when he turned to face him. He glared at him, standing defensively readying himself for whatever might happen.

Solas grimaced. “So, tell me, who are you to Ellenwen?” He questioned. Fenris stood silently, refusing to respond, to deny him the satisfaction of his cooperation. Solas’ brows raised with slight amusement. “Do you know who I am?" 

“The Dread Wolf.” He spat.

“So she has told you of me.” Solas said looking into the distance. A smile played on his lips when he faced him once again, his expression fierce. “I’ll ask you again, who are you to Ellenwen?”

“Her bodyguard.” 

Solas sneered, resting his hands behind his back.“So it’s true, she hired a guard dog. I wonder why she would hire a stranger she knows nothing about to protect her? Especially someone that holds her personally responsible for the death of his lover.”

Fenris’ cold demeanor twisted to one of shock in a matter of seconds. “H-how?”

“I travel The Fade, I know of many, including you. I’ve walked the plays of distant and recent memories since your arrival to Skyhold. I have seen the way you look at her, then battle with yourself endlessly as to how you could think such thoughts of the one who doomed your precious Hawke.”

Hearing Hawke’s name leave his vile mouth sent him into a frenzy. “Watch your tongue Dread Wolf!” Fenris hissed when his markings burst into a bright white light.

Solas chuckled knowing he hit a chord. “Tell me Lyrium Warrior, do you fear me?”

“I do not fear wolves, I hunt them.” He growled. 

“Then I assure you, your fear is misplaced.” Solas scoffed.

“You’re no different from a Tevinter magister! A powerful mage with a title that became legend, nothing more.” The rage within him was building with such intensity his breathing began to quicken. “Tell me Dread Wolf, do Elven gods bleed?” He threatened, his voice deep and filled with distaste. 

Solas’ eyes twitched as his calm facade began to fade drastically. “Tread lightly Lyrium Warrior, I am not the one you would wish as an enemy.” He warned, clenching his jaw so tightly his temples strained. As much as he was angered by Fenris’ defiance, he couldn’t help but feel slightly amused. With everyone he has ever encountered, just a mention of his name gave him fear and respect. With Fenris however, he got quite the opposite.

“You became my enemy the moment you decided to destroy the world.” He retorted, his temper reaching its peak. There was something about this man standing before him, his prideful demeanor, perhaps his self righteous arrogance, he wasn’t sure, but everything about him was all to familiar, reminding him of his ex-master and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. “I know nothing of the ancient elves, but if you are to be who represents them, then it is a good thing they have perished.” He hissed venomously. 

Hearing the blatant disregard of his people leave from the mouth of an insignificant shadow of their former glory sent Solas’ level head a blaze. “How dare-” before he could finish the thought, his eyes glowed a mysterious silver. 

Fenris watched as the bright white glow of his markings cast to a fiery orange, causing each intricate line across his body to sear his skin. He collapsed to his knees clawing at the ground, gnashing his teeth, screaming in agony. The pain, it was too much, he felt as though he were trapped in a forge, the heat mere moments from melting flesh from bone.

Solas walked toward him slowly, kneeling down on one knee, his eyes piercing through his. “Remember this pain, for someday, this will be how you die.” 

Fenris lifted his pain rattled head, sweat from his battle for consciousness dripping into his eyes as he glared at him from under his brow. His lip curled baring his teeth when he snarled. “N-not if I kill you first.”

Solas chuckled deeply. “I know you will try, but you will not succeed.”

“H-how can you be c-certain?” He shivered, his vision beginning to tunnel, losing the battle against the pain.

Solas leaned in closely, his deep fierce blue eyes the only thing Fenris could see in his fading vision. “I have my eyes on you.” He said with such coldness he could feel it prickling against his cheeks. He lurched forward, yelling in agony when the pain consumed him, and everything went black.


	7. Rage

Fenris sprung forward as he gasped for breath, his hands clutching desperately to his chest. Panicked he looked at his arms running his hands over them, assuring himself the worst was over. He hadn’t experienced pain like that since the markings were carved into his skin. He inhaled deeply, trying to steady his breath and as it started to flow evenly he relaxed, placing a hand down on the bed beside him. He looked over and realized it was empty. He scanned around the room quickly, calming instantly when he saw Ellenwen standing out on the balcony. He got up from the bed, making his way to her side. She doesn’t move, not even to look at him, she just stared silently at the mountain-scape. 

The sky was splayed with colors of blue and violet, the sun barely peeking over the horizon, it's just breaking dawn. He hadn’t realized how long they’d been in The Fade, he…stayed the night with her. While trying to decide how to feel about that fact, she heaved a heavy sigh hugging herself tightly. Carefully, he peeked at her profile, her skin looked soft and pale, free of any imperfections, her hair draped down her back like a satin sheet. As the breeze blew through it lightly a stray lock would twirl around caressing her cheeks. He couldn’t help but admire her beauty.

He studied her further, seeing the anger still holding in her eyes, her lips pressed together in a tight line. He wanted to help her, but he was at a loss, he knew nothing he said or did would change what she was feeling. He recalled her heated argument with the Dread Wolf. He knew something very intimate hid behind the words exchanged between them, but what he couldn’t understand was if the Wolf deemed their relationship impossible, why would he continue to pull her around on an emotional leash? The thought of it angered him, infuriated him even. To him it was the equivalent of a slave master pulling the chains on a slave’s freedom, crushing any hopeful thinking of moving on. Unable to take the silence any longer he spoke. “Are you okay, Lady Inquisitor?” He muttered. 

Without turning to face him she replied with a sharp tone, “You will not speak of this to anyone, understood? We must concentrate on the mission.” With that she walked back to the room without so much as a glance in his direction. Not wishing to anger her further he left, silently making his way to his room. 

As he walked through the throne room he was quickly reminded of the indecency of his appearance, earning a few gasps and lewd grins from the staff. He picked up the pace to his room when he barreled through the door shutting it quickly, trying to escape the teeming of snickers and whispers through the hall. He leaned his head against his arm when the sharp tone of Ellenwen’s voice rang in his ears, sending an unsettling feeling to swirl around in his gut. He understood what she was going through, the feelings warring around inside her were mutating into a beast of rage. He saw it in the cold, angry, distance her eyes held. The more her memories of happiness with the Dread Wolf turned against her the more anger and regret took its place, causing her to lose herself, her compassion…her spirit, to it. “Venedhis! Shit!” He cursed, grinding his teeth. He didn’t know how, but he was determined to protect her, from the Wolf, even from herself, it was his duty. 

“Where oh where have you been all night Broody?” Fenris whipped around to see Varric sitting on the sofa, his fingertips pressed together before him wearing a wry smile and a raised brow. 

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, “What do you want, dwarf?” He growled, walking over to his wardrobe to change and start preparing for the mission.

“We were supposed to have drinks last night, remember? But after you and Ellie ran off and no one had seen hide nor tail of either of you. So I came to look for you and low and behold here you are, coming back at the break of dawn in nothing but your trousers. Now, I’m not one for jumping to conclusions, oh wait, yes I am.” He said, his eyes growing more deviant with each passing moment. 

“It’s not what you think.” Fenris said, walking to his wardrobe to put on a pair of fresh clothes.

“Oh no? Then please enlighten me. What should I believe happened between you two?” He pressed.

“I can’t say.” He said, trying to think of what he could say that would let him keep his word to her, but not besmirch her reputation in the process.

Varric sighed, noticing his inner struggle and decided to let it go. “Okay Broody I get it, nothing happened.” He stood from the sofa and made his way to the door. “Be sure to pack and extra pair of smalls, we are going to fight a high dragon after all.”

\--*--

Ellenwen decided to have a soak, hoping to relax and clear her mind before the mission. When the bath was ready she stripped, letting her undergarments fall to the floor. She lifted her leg, testing the water with her toes before wading in gently, the water so hot it made her skin itch. She leaned her head back, breathing in the steamed air. She was irritable and her heartbeat refused to calm in her chest; it’s like he hit a chord just right and it finally snapped. Her mind wandered to all their past memories both good and bad. She recalled the conversation they had back at Skyhold after he had severed their relationship the very first time.

“Solas, I want to talk about what happened between us.”

“The answers will only lead to more questions, an emotional entanglement that would benefit neither of us. Harden your heart to a cutting edge, and put that anger and pain to good use.”

Enraged, she smacked the water’s surface with all her strength, making pools on the floor that soaked everything within its reach. “Fine! If you wish to protect your people by threatening mine, then your enemy I will be.” She hissed as she gripped the sides of the tub, feeling a menacing rage begin to stir in the pit of her stomach. Unable to calm her nerves she pushed her way out of the tub and got dressed. She walked to her bed where everything was laid out neatly before her when she began shoving everything into her bag and strapped her mages staff to her back. When she picked up her throwing knives she noticed her hand shaking violently, she clenched it tightly trying to ease its unsteadiness. What's happening? She thought. It's like a darkness has leached itself onto her soul and is trying to break free, what if she can’t control it?

\--*-- 

Fenris finished packing and walked out the door, he looked across the throne room to Ellenwen’s quarters wondering if he should meet her, his job is to be her shadow after all. He contemplated what to do when Cullen approached him, the right side of his face was swollen and bruised. “Ahh, Fenris how are you feeling this morning?”

“I am fine, hows uh…?” He asked, gesturing to the bruising. 

“Oh this?” Cullen asked, pointing to his face. “It looks worse than in feels. It is my punishment for letting my guard down, but I have done what I’ve set out to accomplish.” He said, patting him on the shoulder. “You have proven yourself more than a capable fighter.” Cullen said with a sly grin. “I'm only sorry to hear that I missed you getting your ass handed to you by the Inquisitor. I see you still have the evidence of it though.” He chuckled, gesturing to Fenris’ mouth where the cut was still healing.

Fenris smirked, recalling the fight. “She was impressive, however, she was lucky, it won't happen again.”

“What won't happen again?” Ellenwen asked, now standing behind him.

Cullen and Fenris both jolted slightly by her unexpected appearance. “Ah, Lady Inquisitor, we were just discussing how I almost bested him in our match.” Cullen said with a wink, knowing he'd just saved him from a serious tongue lashing. “However, it’s good you’re here, I was looking for you.”

“What can I do for you Cullen?” She said with a cold expression.

Cullen glanced at Fenris wondering if he recognized the change in her. He knew something wasn’t right, but didn’t ask for fear of making it worse. “I-I just wanted to go over the final details to the mission.” 

“I’m listening.” She said, walking pass them when Fenris and Cullen followed at her back. 

“So, the Hinterlands is twelve days by foot from Skyhold, Josephine and I decided to find you and the others the fastest horses our resources could find. They should cut the time down by half.” 

“Is that all Cullen?” She asked plainly, looking at him with emotionless eyes.

This cold demeanor was so unlike her, he couldn’t help but worry, “Yes, just…be careful.” 

Without another word she turned and continued to walk to the gate. Fenris started to follow when Cullen pulled him back, making sure she was not within ear shot. “Okay what in the name of the Maker is going on? Do you know why she is acting like this?” Cullen whispered harshly.

“I don’t.” He lied.

“Makers breath! Why is this happening now? And right before a mission no less! Do you understand how dangerous this mission is? If her judgement is clouded she could end up killed!” He hissed, his voice stricken with panic.

“Commander, I will protect her. You have my word.” Fenris said, looking him dead in the eye. 

Cullen nodded calmly, taking a deep breath. “Okay, I’m trusting you, you better bring her back, alive, or don’t come back at all.” He warned. Fenris gave him a firm nod before they walked out to meet everyone at the gate. 

They left quickly. Ellenwen rode in the front, Dorian and Fenris on either side with Sera and Varric behind them while Iron Bull covered the rear. She rode hard and fast for so long that anytime anyone complained or wanted to stop for a break she would snap at them relentlessly. Dorian finally persuaded her to stop before she killed the horses and they were all stuck making the rest of the trip on foot. 

Well after the sun went down they made camp for the night, sharing two in each tent, Varric and Sera, Dorian and Bull, and Ellenwen and Fenris. Once they set up camp Fenris made the fire while Dorian started dinner. When duties were finished everyone gathered to eat, except Ellenwen who stayed in her tent, avoiding everyone, only speaking to scold someone for getting in her way or slowing the team down.

“Alright, I’m just going to come out and say it because I’m the best friend and I can, but has anyone else noticed how much of a complete and utter ass Ellie is being recently?” Dorian asked, looking behind him to make sure she didn’t hear him. When she didn’t burst out from her tent to scold him, he knew he was in the clear.

“Yea! I mean Andraste’s flaming tits! I just needed to take a piss and she yelled at me for over an hour saying every time I stop to relieve myself more people are dying!” Sera scoffed, shaking her head.

“Yea, the Boss seems a bit on edge lately, perhaps it’s stress?” Iron Bull chimed in.

Varric stared across the fire at Fenris as he sat silently and listened to everyone's complaints. After everyone ate and finished complaining they started to go to bed one by one, until the only ones left by the fire were Varric and Fenris.

“Okay Broody, I was gonna leave it alone, but given recent events I think it's time you told me what is going on.” Varric said sternly. 

Fenris closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He knew Varric wasn’t going to back down this time, but he gave her his word. “I can’t tell you Varric, she specifically told me not to say anything, I can’t break her trust.” He said, his eyes remaining on the fire.

“Okay, then I’ll guess, hows that? It keeps you honest and lets me know if I need to worry about her going off and getting her or anyone else here killed, sound fair?” Varric asked when Fenris remained silent. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Varric said, crossing his arms over his chest. Pondering what to ask first, he scoffed and shook his head. “Please don’t tell me you bedded her that night before we left and then told her it was a mistake or too fast, or something like that.” 

“No.” Fenris answered, now glaring at him.

“Hey, it wouldn’t be the first time you pulled that move.” Varric shrugged.

“DO NOT BRING THAT UP!” Fenris growled, recalling the time him and Hawke were intimate for the first time. It was when he had still lost his memories. During their passionate exchange the memories rushed back to him for a moment, only for them to be torn away afterward. It was too much for him, and so, doing what he had always done best, he ran like a coward. He still followed her and aided her on her quest, but they remained strictly professional for three years. He thought she would be better off without him, till finally he realized he had made a huge mistake and luckily she took him back. 

“I’m sorry, I had to ask. The rage that is building up in Ellie doesn’t come out of nowhere, it comes from severe pain or loss. I know you two have been spending more time together, I see the way you look at each other. You would be stupid or blind not to see what’s starting to bloom.” Varric contested.

“You are delusional, dwarf.” Fenris argued.

Varric laughed. “And some would say you’re in denial, but I digress. So, if it isn't, then it’s gotta be the only other option.” Fenris held his breath. “Solas.” Varric said, eyeing him intently. Fenris looked back to the fire, pretending he didn’t hear what he said. “Bingo.” Varric said with a confident grin, adjusting his position to get more comfortable.

Fenris rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Let the interrogation begin.

“Did she meet with him?” Varric pressed. 

Fenris shrugged, “Not, physically.”

Varric rested his elbows on his knees, pressing his hands together, resting them to his lips as if praying, but he was thinking, he knew Fenris had given him a hint. Not physically? How could they meet then? Perhaps exchanges by letter? No. They met, but not physically. After a short while his eyes grew wide, he figured it out. “The Fade! She’s visiting him in The Fade? Shit! I should’ve known!” Varric hissed quietly, as not to be heard by whom they were speaking of. Fenris remained silent, not confirming or denying his assumptions. “So that's why she’s been sad for so long and not able to move on, the pointy eared bastard keeps dicking her around! If I ever see that son of a bitch again Bianca and I will put a bolt right between those condescending eyes of his.” Varric growled, shaking his head in disbelief.

Fenris thought back to his night in the Fade, how Solas was able to cripple him so easily, how he knew about Hawke. This was unlike any job he had ever had, before this it was easy, cut and dry, find the target and kill it. This business with magic, demons, and elven gods was completely out of his expertise, but still, he wished to protect her. Usually such a task would be simple, avoid accidents, kill assassins, and sure, even slay dragons. But how could he protect her from her own dreams?

“We have to do something, we can’t just sit back and watch her spiral out of control, not again. When she went on that witch hunt three years ago, she almost got everybody, including herself, killed.” Varric said, snapping Fenris back to reality.

“I will protect her Varric, I give you my word. Nothing will come of this.” Fenris said when he got up and made his way to the tent. 

Once he stepped inside he saw her shadow casting over the divider from the orange glow of the torches outside. He heard the scrape of metal against stone as she sharpened her throwing knives. He knew better than to say anything, there was nothing he could say, it was up to her to learn how to contain her own beast. With his mind made up he rolled out his bedroll and laid down. He stared at the ceiling when his mind began to wander to his time in The Fade again. The thought of someone like the Wolf being able to control his markings made him uneasy. If the Inquisition were to ever go against him he needed to figure out a solution. With the remembrance of pain his markings began to sear across his skin. He sucked in through his teeth, clutching his body when he heard Ellenwen stop sharpening her knife. 

Afraid she heard him he turned on his side, facing away from her, pretending to be asleep, not wishing to upset her further. He fought to control his breathing so he wouldn’t give himself away when she peeked out from the divider and quietly knelt down behind him. He could feel how close she was as the warmth of her body permeated his back. His heartbeat started to quicken when suddenly he felt her hands ever so gently glide over his exposed skin with a cooling touch. She was...relieving his pain.

After a few moments went by she removed her hands, but she lingered, gazing down at him as he ‘slept’. She moved her hand to his face, tracing his cheek with her fingertips and moved a lock of hair away from his closed eyes. Shortly after she got up and went back to her side of the tent and went to sleep. What was that about? He wondered. Even with all she was going through she was still so considerate of him, why? Questions swirled around his mind until he finally succumbed to exhaustion and drifted off to sleep.

They were half a day out from the village in The Hinterlands and just like each day Ellenwen rode ahead of the group, stewing silently to herself. It has been one week since she had last seen Solas. She had searched The Fade every night since they had been on the road only to wake up even more enraged than the last from his elusivity. She wanted to confront him, yell at him, unload every nasty thought she had ever had of him, but she was denied the chance. She knew this entanglement was affecting her, she could feel that her mind was clouded, but the more she tried to control it the more she lashed out. Every time she saw the hurt streak across her friends faces with each outburst, the more her guilt would fuel the beast of rage inside of her. It was becoming a vicious cycle, one with no end in sight.

“Inquisitor?” Varric said warily as he rode up beside her, breaking her from thought. “We’re almost at the village, shouldn’t we stop and make a plan before going in.”

She looked at her hands as she put on a pair of fingerless leather gloves. “The plan is simple Varric, get the dragon to land and kill it. Anything else?” 

“I just think it-,”

“Your not paid to think Varric! I can do this with or without your help! Now you can either shut your trap and follow me or observe from a safe distance. That decision I will leave to you.” She barked before leading the horse to a full fledged sprint towards her destination.

Varric looked to Fenris with worry, “Remember your promise, Broody.” He sighed and Fenris nodded as they pushed their horses to catch up to her.

She howled as she pushed her mount to go faster, the Ferelden mare whined from reaching its limit when she finally decided to slow down. She could see the scorched earth just outside of the village, the dark remnants of dragon fire etched like scars into the land. She trotted through thick clouds of smoke when the rims of her eyes started to burn. She pressed her nose into the crook of her arm, trying to suppress a gag from the assaulting stench of burning flesh. 

She veered off the path, tying her horse a safe distance from the village before heading in on foot. She began to walk through the village, feeling the warm ash beneath her feet, creating grey clouds of dust with each step she took. She watched the horrific scene play before her in slow motion. Dead bodies littered the ground, loved ones clinging to them, pleading for solace from this nightmare that had become their reality, while others fled in fear with echoed screams. 

She continued further into the village when a woman ran up to her with a small boy in her arms, he was pale, limp, and lifeless. “Please! Please! Help! Help my boy! He’s all I have, please help him!” She begged, her eyes pleading Ellenwen to save the one precious thing she had left in this cruel, unforgiving world. Ellenwen looked down at the boy, his eyes open, but there was no life left in them, his soul was gone. She reached out, gently sweeping her hand over his face, closing his eyes, allowing him to rest peacefully. 

“I’m sorry, I-” she couldn’t finish before tears leaked from her eyes.

Fenris, and the others have made their way beside her when the woman fell to her knees clinging to her precious child, screaming a blood curdling scream that struck Ellenwen’s soul, and that is when it happened, she snapped. She felt a rush burst from her stomach like a volcano, pulsing through her entire body, piercing her chest like a knife. She could feel the rage sizzle under the surface of her skin, her body shaking uncontrollably.

Fenris realized what was happening and reached for her shoulder. “DON’T!” She hissed, smacking his hand away from her. He knew this wasn’t her, she was angry, sad, what she was feeling, he knew it all too well. Just then the dragon flew over head, it was a massive crimson beast that circled around the village looking for more victims. “Varric, take the survivors to safety, everyone else with me!” She ordered and without waiting for a response, she ran to the center of the village. 

As they reached the village’s center there was nothing left but ash and charred dilapidated homes still set aflame. Ellenwen took out her bow and started shooting at the beast, trying to get its attention. “We must get it to land!” She shouted, keeping her eyes on the dragon. Fenris and Sera follow her lead releasing arrow after arrow as Dorian shot lightning bolts at its underbelly. 

“Okay, that's good…you guys get it down and I’ll just sit here and wait…patiently.” Iron Bull huffed, wishing to join the fight.

“Hey Dorian! Three silvers says you can’t hit the giant turkey right in the dangle bag!” Sera shouted with a large childish grin.

Dorian scoffed, “Make it five and you have a deal!”

“Done!” She chortled. 

Dorian smiled arrogantly as he whirled his arms before him, pulling his magical energy from the veil. Once he compiled a sufficient amount of mana he hovered two fingers above the pit of his stomach, pulling the energy up through his chest to the tips of his fingers. With his eyes locked on his target he stretched out his arm, his fingers doused with sporadic electrical energy, when he released his powerful shockwave. A loud static noise left his fingers, shooting straight for the beast’s nether’s with a loud crack. The dragon released a mighty roar as it began to fall to the ground. “HA!” Dorian heaved triumphantly. “Pay up Sera!”

“Piss!” Sera cursed. 

The dragon quickly fell toward them. “MOVE!” Ellenwen yelled as everyone ran out of the way to avoid being crushed. They cleared out just in time before the beast crashed into the earth, causing the solid ground beneath them to quake. Fenris stood in awe from the raw power and yet, beauty that radiates from such a beast. It was covered in glistening scales of deep red and fiery orange with massive amber colored eyes that matched the color of the fire it breathed. The teeth that peeked from its mouth were dyed with blood and covered in the flesh of its victims, it was as fascinating as it was haunting. 

It rose to its feet, releasing a monstrous roar before unleashinging fire from its haunting jaws. “GET DOWN!” Ellenwen shouted as everyone divided behind two large boulders that stood next to each other. Dorian, Bull and Sera were behind one while Ellenwen and Fenris hid behind the other. They stood with their backs against the sheltered stone, cramming their eyes shut as they waited for the fiery attack to cease. 

When the wave of fire subsided Dorian called out to Ellenwen. “Ok Ellie, how do we play this?” She ignored him completely, her mind only on the mission and her own thoughts. She silently decided her next move when she bolted from behind the safety of the boulder, running at full speed toward the dragon. “Oh, so that’s how we're going to play it? Huh? Suicide? PERFECT!” He spat with sarcasm as they all followed her, bows, axes, and magic ready. 

The dragon stood on its hind legs, slamming down on all fours and the earth quaked, allowing no one a proper footing. It swung its head from left to right trying to grab Ellenwen with its vicious jaws as she ducked, rolled, and dodged, fighting her way closer. The rest of them flanked the dragon, shooting everything they had at it. Iron Bull charged at its side when he leapt off the ground, landing his giant war axe deep in its ribs. The dragon roared in pain, swinging its head and massive tail. 

Fenris saw the tail heading straight for Sera, but she was distracted, trying to lodge an arrow into one of the beast’s eyes. Before he could call out to warn her she was hit dead on, sending her body through the air like a rag doll. She crashed back first into a boulder before landing to the ground face down not moving. Fenris ran to her, ducking and dodging the beasts feet and tail that whipped around him. Once he got to her side he saw that she was unconscious, her right eye swollen shut and her nose bleeding. He hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her to safety behind the boulder. 

He laid her down gently, thinking quickly when he looked to Dorian. “MAGE!” He yelled. 

Dorian turned around, seeing Fenris hovered over an unconscious Sera. He ran over quickly, kneeling down beside her. “What happened?” 

“She was hit by the beasts tail and slammed into the boulder.” Fenris explained, watching Bull and Ellenwen as they continued to fight. 

“Ok, I’ll begin healing her, go help them!” He ordered.

Ellenwen was lost in her blind rage as her battle against the beast played in slow motion, hearing nothing but her own thoughts and breathing. Emotional entanglement, will benefit neither of us. 

Fenris ran to her side, “INQUISITOR!” 

My duties are priority, I just…can’t. 

“Inquisitor, Sera is injured!” 

Harden your heart to a cutting edge, put that pain and anger to good use. 

“WE NEED A PLAN INQUISITOR!” He shouted, trying to snap her out of her trance. 

She pulled her mage's staff from her back, the beast within her was released. “I don’t need a fucking plan! Now get out of my way!” She yelled at him before kicking off the ground as hard and fast as she could. Her blood was boiling, her heart was beating so hard she could feel it pulsating under her skin. She stood face to face with the dragon, watching as it stared her down, mocking her like she were nothing but another easy meal to be had. She smirked, taking it as an invitation, a challenge.

“Na din’an sahlin! You die now!” She roared, spinning her staff around her head, slamming the blade end into the ground. Then with a harrowing battlecry she lifted her hands above her head, releasing an enormous wall of lightning. 

Fenris saw Bull standing in direct line of fire. “BULL!” He shouted, running toward him, throwing all of his weight into pushing him out of the way just in time to avoid electrocution. The wall of electrical fury crashed into the dragon, it howled and writhed in pain, flailing back on its hind legs. She roared louder, pumping more and more lightning into the beast when it collapsed on its belly with its head laying at her feet. The muscles continued to convulse long after the eyes exploded from its sockets, brain matter leaking from its nostrils. And everything in her mind and around her finally grew quiet. 

“Holy. Fucking. Shit.” Iron Bull muttered, breaking the silence as Fenris stood beside him in shock. He was amazed by her strength, but he was infuriated by how incredibly reckless she was, not just of herself, but her team.

Ellenwen fell on a knee, catching her breath, her shoulders rising and falling while staring at the dead carcass from under her brow. “Hows that for fucking cutting edge.” She murmured, before standing slowly dusting herself off. She attached her staff to her back when she turned and walked back to her horse to go back home, nobody breathing a word.


	8. Blame

They all returned to Skyhold and went about their normal lives, except it was anything but. It had been two weeks since the mission and Ellenwen hadn’t left her room since their return. Cullen would question the chambermaid every time she left her room to bring her meals. She informed him she never breathed a word to her, she was always either pacing around the room restlessly or sleeping. Worried for her, he sent Dorian to try and speak to her only to be told to leave before he could even knock on the door. Varric tried as well, but his attempt ended with the same result.

With each passing day Fenris grew more and more irritated with her sulking, especially since he felt she had no right to. Since their return he checked on Sera daily to see how she was recovering. She was unconscious the entire trip back to Skyhold, waking just as they passed the front gates. She seemed fine, given that she was still her typical obnoxious self. “Stop checking on me you broody tit! I’m fine! Take your broody elfy ass elsewhere!” She would yell every time he visited. He would never admit it, but she was kind of growing on him. 

Bull couldn’t stop going on about how the Inquisitor took on a high dragon single handedly. After the second or third time he heard Varric tell the story Fenris would leave the room, it just made him more angry. What is everyone’s problem? They should be angry with her, not celebrating her! She almost got her people killed! Fenris was lost in thought as he left the tavern to go to his room.

He trudged through the throne room when he bumped into Varric. “Hey Broody, Have you gone to see Ellie?”

“No.” He huffed. 

“Yea well, she probably wouldn’t see you anyway, Dorian and I have tried every day since we got back, but she just barks at us to leave her be. The chambermaid said she was sleeping a lot, I hope she’s just super tired from fighting the damn dragon and not looking for Chuckles. I mean, she hasn’t even checked on Sera since she’s woken up. This isn’t like her.” Varric said, concerned. 

And like that, Fenris snapped. The constant building from her selfish neglect the past few weeks finally sent him over the edge. These people respect her, fight for her, call her friend, and how does she repay them? With ill spoken words and blatant disrespect. No, he wouldn’t allow it any longer. He walked away from Varric without so much as a word. “Where are you going?” Varric called out to him, but he didn’t answer, he was determined to make her answer for her behavior, her recklessness that almost cost her two people, for Hawke.

He marched through the throne room, only steps from her door when he passed Dorian. “I wouldn’t-” Dorian began to say when Fenris kicked open the door and slammed it shut in his face. He ran up the stairs when he saw Ellenwen sitting on her bed.

She heard the commotion and turned to see him standing at the top of the stairs. She glared at him, annoyed for him entering without permission. “I do not wish to spe-”

“SILENCE! You WILL listen to what I have to say, Herald or not I will be heard!” He shouted angrily. Her hard facade faded for just a moment, displaying shock from his sudden outburst before anger resurfaced once more. She glowered at him, folding her arms across her chest, but allowed him to speak.

“You are supposed to be the Inquisitor, a leader!” He declared.

“I am well aware of my role Fenris!” She hissed.

“Are you sure about that? I am no leader Lady Inquisitor, but even I seem to recall that good leaders hold the wellbeing of others above themselves! Do you understand that Sera almost died? Yet you never once checked to see how she was recovering! Not to mention you almost killed Bull when you electrocuted that damn dragon! Is this how you treat those you call family?” 

His words sliced through her defenses like a blade through water, leaving her vulnerable. She knew he was right, she felt the same as he did, even more so. She was disgusted with the way she handled everything since the morning of the mission. She wanted nothing more than to change it, to rewind time and do it all over again the right way, but she couldn’t. The darkness that seeped inside of her had spread and consumed her every thought. She thought if she could just find Solas in The Fade, to talk to him about what happened between them, it might fix it, but he wouldn’t show no matter how hard she tried.

He paused seeing the guilt in her eyes. Something about seeing her so hurt, so vulnerable, he pitied her. He looked away from her trying to stay focused on why he was there. “I understand he has hurt you.”

The thought of him speaking of her and Solas’ affairs instantly enraged her. “DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF HIM! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE PAIN I HAVE ENDURED!” She screamed.

“I know more of the pain suffered from loss than you might think!” He hissed, her sudden attack refueling his original purpose once again. “Is this how the famed Inquisitor runs her missions? Hm? Recklessly! With not a care or thought to those under your command? Is that how it happened in The Fade with Hawke? Running off on a scorned rampage leaving her behind to die because your precious lover willingly chose to leave you?”

“Fenris, enough!” He whipped around quickly to see Varric standing at the top of the stairs, his face stern, but it was too late, Fenris had already began to spiral into a blinding rage, seeing nothing but visions of Hawke’s demise over and over in his mind. 

Ellenwen didn’t understand, what did Hawke have to do with their mission? Or with him for that matter. “Hawke?” She asked.

Fenris whipped back around, his expression practically feral. He took two large steps toward her when he shoved his wrist with the token tied to it in her direction. “YES, HAWKE!” He hissed. “Do you go as far as to not even remember those you so willingly sacrifice for your supposed greater good? Do you even stop to think of those they leave behind? How they suffer?” His shoulders began to shake violently as the pain he thought had long since dimmed rushed back into him. “SHE FOLLOWED YOU BECAUSE SHE BELIEVED IN YOUR DAMNED INQUISITION! IN YOU! AND YOU LEFT HER TO DIE!” He yelled through gritted teeth. 

Ellenwen stared at him, her mouth hung open, she finally made the connection. Hawke was his beloved, the special person he lost, the owner of that curious token tied to his wrist. He blamed her for his lover’s death, and he had every right to, she felt the same way. When she had to tell Varric of Hawke’s sacrifice it almost destroyed her. She would tell herself that she could have persuaded her to let someone else stay, but at the time it was so quick, there was no time for proper discussion or planning.

A wave of guilt crashed into her chest, knocking the air from her lungs. “I-I…” She struggled to find the words, she was feeling so many emotions, guilt, anger, pain, how does she fix this? How does she make it right? She looked up to him, ready to try again, when a lump caught in her throat, seeing the pain and fury in his eyes. He growled with disgust; unable to stand the sight of her any longer he turned to leave, shoving pass Varric.

When Varric turned to look at Ellie she had begun to sob uncontrollably. He sighed deeply, placing Bianca down on a chair before making his way further into the room. He hopped up on the edge of the bed when she clung to him, crying into his chest. She had felt so guilty about Sera and Bull, how she has treated everyone since the day they left for the mission. She had become so tired, tired of being hurt, tired of being angry, tired of being tired. She wanted to fix everything, but she didn’t know how to get past her shame. 

“I’m sorry Ellie.” Varric whispered, patting the top of her head like a parent consoling a child. “Talk to me, we’re all family here. How many times do I have to tell you? Heroes don’t have to fight alone, that’s what sidekicks are for.”

She tried so hard to stop crying, but every time she did it would create a painful lump in her throat. Varric held her to him quietly, until she was ready, so, she continued to cry until her tears ran dry. After what seemed like an eternity she started to calm when she lifted her head, looking to Varric with sorrow-filled eyes. “I don’t know how to make this right Varric.” She looked down at her hands, fidgeting with the blanket. “I have...been visiting Solas in The Fade off and on since he left. Sometimes it will seem like I’m getting through to him, but then he vanishes, each time leaving a deeper scar than the last, and each time I get more and more enraged with him and myself. I wasn’t ready to give up on him, I still don’t know if I am ready to give up on him.” She admitted, looking to Varric and hoped he could tell her what to do.

He looked back at her, silently searching her face for what to say when he sighed deeply. “I know matters of the heart can be hard, and no one is saying you have to stop loving him. Chuckles...well, he’s on a dangerous path, one that is going to hurt a lot of people, it already has.” He said, wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb. “Unfortunately, no amount of wishing, dreaming, or praying is going to change his mind. There just comes a time when you have to realize that something, or in this case someone, is causing you more pain than happiness. Perhaps it’s time to consider letting it go.” He said, watching her closely, hoping that his words reached her. “Remember what I said the night before I left for Kirkwall?” He asked. She looked at him curiously, shaking her head. “If you don’t heal from who hurt you, you’ll bleed on those who didn’t cut you.”

She sat there silently for a moment and pondered his words when Fenris’ words of Hawke echoed through her mind. “Varric? Was Hawke Fenris’ lover?”

Varric turned away closing his eyes, the pain from the loss of his dear friend still so easily read in his features. “Yes...Broody and Hawke were together.”

She felt a tight grip taking hold of her stomach. “But...why? Why would he agree to guard the very person who got his beloved killed?”

Varric's eyes snapped toward her, making her recoil slightly. “You did not kill Hawke. Understand?” The tone of his voice had taken her aback, she had never heard him sound so severe before. “Hawke did what Hawke has always done, save lives. She was a hero through and through and unbelievably stubborn, rivaled by yours alone.” He said with a sideward glance. “But when her mind was made up that was it, you would have better luck domesticating a desire demon as a pet before you could get her to change her mind.” He chuckled lightly before continuing. “Fenris however, has had a very troubled past and because of it I don’t think he has ever trusted anyone in his entire life, at least not until Hawke. She was the first person I have ever seen who was able to earn his complete trust.” 

He sighed heavily, crossing his arms across his chest. “However, I’m sure you can imagine when I told him of her death just how menacing he became. He disappeared for weeks, only to show up at the hanged man one night covered in blood, reeking of death and booze. I felt horrible, that in some way his pain was partially my fault since I was the one who told him that his only reason for living was gone. So, I figured it was my responsibility to find him another and I persuaded him to come here. Though I never would’ve thought he would have twisted his grief into blaming you for her death.” He closed his eyes lightly, shaking his head. “But, I think deep down he knows it's not your fault.”

She scoffed loudly, looking to him with disbelief. “Did you not hear him only moments ago literally blame me for her death Varric?”

“Yes, I did, but that was his pain talking, if you see the way he looks at you as I have you would know he genuinely wants to protect you in every way. In one way, him barging in here and yelling at you was just his way of showing concern for you.” He said, giving her a gentle smile.

“Looks at me? You mean with complete distrust and hatred deeper than that of a scorned lover?” She retorted.

Varric released a short deep chuckle, shaking his head. “No not now, all the other times.” She tilted her head studying him carefully from head to toe. “What?” He asked.

“Oh nothing, I’m just checking to see if you happened to get a head injury during the mission, or if you have just simply gone mad.” She sighed sarcastically.

He tilted his head back laughing from his belly. “Well, I may be a fool, but I’ve traveled this crazy world enough to see what's really going on with people, even if they don’t see it yet themselves.” He said, giving her another pat on the head before hopping down from her bed. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m going to the tavern for a drink, all this emotional turmoil is making me thirsty. Think about what I’ve said.” He said with a small smile before leaving the room. 

He walked across the throne room to Fenris’ door and barged in. He closed the door behind him, watching Fenris stomp around the room as he packed his belongings. “And where are you going Broody?”

“I'm leaving, it was a mistake to come here.” He said, shoving clothes into his pack.

“Leaving, why am I not surprised? Is that all you know how to do when something scares you?” Varric questioned him.

“I fear nothing, dwarf!” He roared, taking a step toward Varric with a piercing glare. 

Varric stood fast, looking him straight in the eye with matched severity. “Fenris, Hawke is dead. She isn’t coming back.”

“Shut your mouth!” He growled, raising a shaking fist to punch him, but he froze.

Varrics’ gaze began to soften. “What happened to Hawke was no ones fault, not the Inquisitions, not Ellie’s, and not yours, Fenris.”

Fenris fell to his knees, cradling the wrist with Hawkes token tied to it, finally vocalizing the pain he had held for so long. Varric knelt down resting his hand on the top of Fenris’ head, another child to console. “You know more than anyone that Hawke was as stubborn as it gets, when her mind was made up that was it, no one could change it, not even us. She wanted to save the Inquisitor, she knew by doing so the world would be safe against Corypheus.” Fenris trembled silently, trying to hold in his sorrow as he listened to him. Deep down he knew what Varric said was true, but it didn’t keep the pain from bearing down on his heart. “You’re a good fit here Fenris, think long and hard before you make any rash decisions. After you’ve thought this through with a level head and you still want to leave, then I won't stop you.” He said when he stood up and left him with his thoughts.

\--*--

Ellenwen sat in her bed, pouring over every detail from what had just transpired. She wanted to go apologize to everyone but she was too ashamed. She got up from bed and paced around the room in thought. If she’s going to make things right she had to overcome these overwhelming emotions, she needed to be the leader everyone deserved. Finally working herself up to leave the room she got dressed and began to fix her hair when she heard a faint knock at the door. 

“Ellie?….may I come in?” 

It was Dorian. Her heart ached, realizing that her actions had been so horrible that even her dearest friend was treading lightly around her. “Yes, Dorian, you may come in.” She sighed.

He opened the door slowly, peeking his head in first as he looked around nervously. “I'm not going to lie, I was almost certain that you would have sent me away.”

“Forgive me Dorian, I…I have not been myself lately.” She said, looking away from him.

Without a word he rushed her, wrapping her up in a warm, tight hug. “Ellie, I have been so worried about you, we all have. I didn’t know if you were ever going to speak to me again, I didn’t know what to do with myself. Please just know that you can talk to me, always.”

“I know Dorian.” She choked, feeling tears start to leak from her eyes. “I was so lost in rage and guilt. I lost myself.”

“Well, I will always be here to bring you back, even if I must drag you by your dirty little Dalish feet, flailing and screaming.” They shared a laugh when he released her. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. “So, out with it, tell me what happened.”

Without hesitation she told him everything. How she’s been meeting Solas in The Fade since he left and of their passionate exchange where he rejected her, again. She told him of when she brought Fenris to the Fade and they ran into Solas and of her and Fenris’ argument, how he blamed her for Hawkes death and how she still feels somewhat responsible. The entire time he sat there listening closely, hanging on to every word until she finished.

“Well, that explains…quite a lot actually.” He said, thinking quietly before looking to her. “I was never very fond of Solas, you know that. He is an arrogant know-it-all with an absolutely horrible taste in dress. You can do so much better Ellie, please, for the love of the Maker, think of your offspring.” He pleaded dramatically. “As for Moody Broody I’m honestly surprised it took him this long to get all moody on you over some nonsense, I like him though, he’s a good man. He’s attractive, attentive, and quite skilled…for a swordsman. Believe it or not he checked on Sera everyday since we’ve been back, I think the mad little she devil has grown on him, either that or he’s kissing her backside so she wont prank him, who knows.”

Ellenwen chuckled before reaching out to hug him once again, he and Varric always knew just what to say to make her feel better. It was times like these she was reminded just how lucky she was to have them all in her life. Once she finished getting ready Dorian helped seal her decision to leave the room when he hooked his arm around hers and all but dragged her through the door. She decided the first to deserve an apology was Sera, not only was she the only one to have gotten injured, but she was the one who suffered the most of her relentless wrath.

With Dorian by her side they made their way to the infirmary, but each step that brought them closer she could feel the guilt tightening around her stomach with an iron grip. When they entered she saw Sera sitting up in her bed, leaning against the headboard with a pillow supporting her back. Ellenwen watched as Sera snickered, grabbing a random tool or healing ointment from the healers table, hiding it under the pillow, sending the healer into a frenzied search of the room. The healer snapped her head towards Sera suspiciously when Sera would stop and begin skulking or having a coughing fit, pretending to be in pain. 

Ellenwen smiled, thankful her friend was well and in her typical good spirits. Sera saw them from across the room and a big toothy grin widened across her childish face. “Hey Inquisi-tits!” She shouted, waving her hand over her head when the healer scowled at her, causing her to recoil and begin another feigned coughing fit. “I mean…he…ey Inquisi…tor.” She coughed weakly. 

Ellenwen stood at her bedside with a smile, shaking her head, “How are you Sera?”

Sera shrugged, “Ah, I’m goo-” The healer cleared her throat loudly as she walked to the other side of the room to look for the supposed missing items. “I mean…I’m getting better, day by day.” She strained, holding her side giving Ellenwen a wink. 

Ellenwen chuckled lightly when her smile faded to a sad sincere gaze. “Sera, I-I’m sorry for my behavior towards you during the mission as well as recently, I should have checked on you, I have been selfish. Please forgive me.” She bowed deeply. 

Sera huffed, rolling her eyes. “Oh Makers balls! Don’t be like the mad elfy Ellie. I’ll tell you what I been tellin’ him, it’s gonna take a lot more than a pissy smack from a dragon to take me down.” Ellenwen looked at her still unsure. “Ugh! I’m fine, see?” Sera jumped from bed, flailing around in a circle while making silly faces. “Now, don’t go apologizing, shite happens, that’s why it’s shite. We all knew what we were gettin’ ourselves into when we signed up.” She said with a big toothy grin. “Besides, I hear ya messed that dragon up good with a mighty wall of lightning! How in the shite did you do that?”

Ellenwen glanced down shyly. “To be honest I don’t know how I did it.”

“Oh common don’t go gettin’ all shy now. You're becoming the biggest, big head! Stories and songs will be made of you!” Sera said with a snicker, pulling the blanket up to lay back down when the items she had collected under the pillow crashed to the floor.

“It was YOU!” The healer shouted.

“Oh shit piss!” Sera chortled before running out of the room. 

They left the infirmary and headed to the tavern where she found Bull and Varric surrounded by soldiers, telling the story of her mighty victory. “And out of nowhere a humongous wall of lighting burst from the Boss’s hands and crashed into the dragon! It roared loud enough to make your ears ring, shaking violently like a newborn learning to swim. Then BOOM! It fell down at the Boss’s feet like a sack of potatoes! HAHAHA!” Bull bellowed, slamming his giant hands on the table while everyone cheered.

“Don’t forget the best part! When the smoke cleared, the beast dead at her feet, the Inquisitor looked it dead in the holes that once held its eyes with a menacing smile and says, ‘How’s that for fucking cutting edge’” Varric said, heaving a glorious sigh, as the men roared in awe. 

Ellenwen froze, her cheeks blazing with embarrassment. She didn’t know anyone had heard her during her personal exchange with herself. She turned around to escape when Bull and Varric spotted her. “Well, if it isn’t the famed dragon slayer herself!” Varric announced causing everyone to turn and face her. Erupting with cheer the soldiers rushed to her, shaking her hand, patting her on the back, congratulating her on her victory. She smiled weakly as she was pushed toward Bull and Varric. 

When she reached them she bowed her head slightly. “I just came to apologize to you both for my behavior since the mission. It was wrong of me and no one deserved it.”

Bull shook his head. “Boss, you were stressed, and damned right to be. Don’t waste your breath on apologizing.”

“I agree Ellie, if anything I should be thanking you, you have given me plenty of material for my next book.” Varric chimed in, giving her a wink. 

After having a few drinks with Bull and Varric it had grown late. She started to make her way back to her room when Fenris crossed her mind, she hadn’t seen him since their argument. She closed her eyes, remembering the intense pain and anger in his gaze. Her heart ached for him, for his loss, for his pain, she so badly wanted to make things right between them, but how could she face him after all she had learned, after all she had done. 

When she opened her eyes again she found herself facing his door. Her eyes lingered from the knob to the frame, following it up the archway down the other side, hoping the longer she took he may come out to find her there making it easier to approach him. She clicked her tongue and took a deep breath, raising her hand slowly. She was just about to let her knuckles meet the door when her body paused. She cursed herself silently to finish what she started, but she couldn’t do it, she couldn’t find the courage. Her hand fell to her side as fear and guilt win the battle within her. She turned away with a sigh and walked to her room, wondering if she would ever be able to face him again.

\--*--

Fenris had been in his room since Varric left. He sat on the sofa and stared into the fire, contemplating Varric’s words. He was still unsure if he wanted to stay, even if he wanted to, would she let him? He not only disrespected her personally, but more importantly her position, not to mention he blatantly blamed her for Hawke’s death. How could she forgive him? As his mind reeled the fire from the hearth became too much and his markings began to burn. He clutched his side, sucking in through his teeth when he stood quickly and made his way to the bed. 

He laid down and stared up at the ceiling when flashes of Ellenwen played before him. He recalled how she healed his pain in the tent that night on the road, how she brushed his cheek with her delicate fingers, so gently. He grazed his cheek with his knuckles remembering the feel of them on his skin when he shook his head, No, I can’t. He forced his mind to think of something else when he began to think of Hawke, how he missed her. Her smile, her wit, the warmth of her touch, the smell of her skin. 

She was the only one in the world who believed in him, understood him. She was the one who started this change in him. Before her, he saw the world as dark and cruel and therefore lived through it with distrust and hate as his guide. However, when she entered his life she showed him that the world wasn’t so black and white, but painted in vibrant colors of hope and understanding. However, the moment she was gone, his life went from full to empty in a matter of seconds, casting the vibrant world she had shown him back to its original depth of darkness. 

He closed his eyes, holding the wrist with her the token to his chest, caressing it softly. As sleep began to overtake him he felt a pull on his conscious, when he was cast into the Fade. When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing in the great hall of a mansion. He knew this place, it was Danarius’ old manor, the place he himself took residence in during his time in Kirkwall, while he aided Hawke. His eyes wandered cautiously over his surroundings, it was just as dilapidated as he remembered. Cobwebs hung from the vaulted ceilings while cracks and chipped stone work worsened over time. Why am I here? He thought when he began turning for the exit.

“Hello, Fenris.” Like the most beautiful symphony gracing his ears, a warm familiar voice called out to him. 

He turned around quickly to be sure and there she was. “Hawke?” He whispered. She stood in the center of the great hall, just as beautiful as the first night he laid eyes on her. He shook his head hard, trying to snap himself out of this illusion. “This isn’t real, you’re dead.”

She chuckled. “You were always such a skeptic.” His eyes widened, her voice, it sounded just like her. She started to walk toward him when he stepped back defensively. “Don’t be afraid Fenris, I just want to talk.” She said, taking another step. He watched her closely, standing ready, unsure of what to expect. “How are you Fenris?” She asked, giving him that kind smile he loved so much.

“Terrible.”

She laughed. “Sounds like you.”

“What is this? Some type of trick? Are you a desire demon? Trying to use what I desire most to aid you in your quest to leave this place?” He said, looking around like something might attack at any moment.

She reached for his hand with her token tied to it, wrapping her warm slender fingers over his. He jolted in surprise by how real this was all beginning to feel. She looked to him, meeting his gaze with her own. “Fenris, it is not your fault, it is no ones fault but my own.” His mouth dropped open slightly, he couldn’t speak. He told himself over and over in his head this couldn’t be real, but he didn’t care, she was there, holding his hand. He wanted to remain there with her, forever. “Our time together brought me such happiness, a happiness that I had never experienced before. When I decided to stay in The Fade I didn’t do it just for the survival of Thedas, I did it for you. So that you may live on, and enjoy life.”

“How could I do that if you are not here to share it with me!” He yelled, unable to understand how she could say something so foolish.

She ignored his outburst with a warm smile. “Fenris, when we met you were so broken, most would think you beyond repair.” She sighed. “I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on you that you were meant for great things. This world will always have enemies, and the Inquisition is the only way to save it, the Inquisitor can save it, with you by her side, every time.”

He shook his head. “I cannot, she, I-” 

She chuckled. “She is pretty, is she not?”

Fenris froze unable to comprehend what she just said. She played with the token on his wrist before speaking again. “Fenris, Our time together will always be special, but I believe that the purpose of my life was to show you how to love again, to show you that you can trust and build beautiful relationships with the people around you. I do not wish for you to be alone and miserable anymore, or you would be no better off then when I found you.” She said with a sad smile that quickly changed to a smirk.

“However, I am shocked she is a blonde, I always took you for a brunette kind of man.” She teased. That's the Hawke he knows and loves. “There is nothing wrong with finding love Fenris, if anything I want you to. I want you to build a life, a happy one, one that you will love with all your soul and fight for with your life, as I had.” She sighed, caressing his cheek with her hand.

“I-I don’t think I can.” He whispered.

“Oh come now you're already there, you know how you feel and what you want, you just have to let yourself have it. You deserve it Fenris, no matter what you tell yourself.” She looked him in the eye, still fidgeting with his token. “It's time to let go, you must allow yourself to move on.” She leaned in brushing her lips against his softly when he feels his heart jump in his chest, it…it is her. Desperate for her touch he took her face in his hands and firmly pressed his lips to hers, trying to convey every ounce of love he has for her, when all to quickly she placed her hands over his, pulling away from him slowly.

“Goodbye, Fenris.” She said, giving him one more brilliant smile when a bright light bursts around her and she began to fade away. 

He reached out to her, but she was gone. “Goodbye…Hawke.” He whispered.

When his eyes fluttered open he felt light and energized, like the weight he carried around his entire life has been removed completely. He sat up, rubbing his hands over his face roughly when he noticed the token was untied, laying on the bed beside him. He took the bright red scarf in his hand, pressing it to his lips softly. “Thank you....Hawke.”


	9. Arlathvhen

Ellenwen woke from a restless, hollow sleep. She decided to listen to Varric's words of wisdom and take a break from visiting the Fade. As hard as it would be, she couldn’t let Solas in anymore, he had made his choice, so she had made hers. She got up lazily from her bed and got dressed before making her way down stairs. As she walked through the throne room she started to pass Fenris’ room when she stopped and looked at the door. She desperately wanted to apologize, to make things right and though it had only been a few short months since he had started as her bodyguard, she felt a pestering loneliness without him at her side.

Still unable to face him she walked pass when she found Cullen and Josephine talking excitedly amongst themselves. “Inquisitor!” Josephine said, walking up to her with a bright smile, Cullen right behind. “We were just discussing some exciting news!”

“Oh? What would that be?” She said, giving them a small smile.

“Well, we know you have been out of sorts lately and so, we thought maybe it would be a good idea for you to get away and have some fun.” Josephine squealed excitedly, clapping her hands together with delight.

“Some fun?” Ellenwen questioned.

“Yes, we thought perhaps you would like to attend Arlathvhen!” Josephine gushed.

“Arlathvhen?” Ellenwen said with disbelief. Arlathvhen was a gathering that took place once every ten years. Dalish clans from all across Thedas come together in unison, spending weeks of dancing, singing, feasting, and being merry. The elders would tell stories of lore and teach their heritage from the old to the young, preparing the next generation.

“I-I…” She was so shocked she struggled to find the words. “I appreciate what you guys are trying to do, I do, but Arlathvhen is all the way in the Brecilian Forest. I would be gone for two months! No, I am the Inquisitor, I can’t leave my post for that long. What if something happens here?” 

Josephine huffed, putting her hands on her hips. “Allow me to speak freely Lady Inquisitor, but who do you think I am? I am Josephine Cherette Montiliyet of Antiva! Ambassador of the Inquisition! I have planned government downfalls and revolutionary uprisings! Do you not think I have poured over every single detail to this trip before bringing it to your attention? Of course not! Two months will be nothing and I will not be taking no for an answer, you will be going, so I suggest you start packing! Understand?” Ellenwen looked to Cullen for help, but he just shrugged and smirked at her, silently telling her she was on her own. 

“There is no immediate danger, besides Cullen and I will be here in your stead, we will also be keeping Iron Bull and Sera. If there is anything of importance we can send you a letter by raven and you can leave immediately, Dorian and Varric will be accompanying you.” With that she turned on a heel and left.

Cullen walked up to Ellenwen with a smile. “I assure you, everything will be fine Ellie, every great leader needs a break. Leave it to us.”

“I know, it's just…” Ellenwen began to protest again when Cullen raised his hand to quiet her.

“I suggest you make your peace with this, Josephine already has the chambermaids packing for you as we speak, there is no way you are getting out of it.” He chuckled before leaving with a smirk.

—*—

Fenris was in the training yard practicing his archery skills. He walked along the yard, shooting an arrow into each target as he passed. When the arrow sank into the last target a catalpa leaf danced before him. He watched it as it whipped through the air, threatening to fall to the ground only for the wind to lift it back towards the sky. The familiar sight reminded him of Ellenwen. When he closed his eyes he recalled the fierce gaze of determination her eyes held as she challenged him. He chuckled, remembering his defeat. When he opened his eyes he aimed his bow for the evasive target. He inhaled deeply and released the string of his bow, feeling the arrow glide through his fingertips like water when it made its mark.

“Looks like someone has taken lessons from our beloved leader.”

Fenris turned around to find Dorian leaning against the stone wall to the tavern with his arms folded over his chest. “What is it you want mage?” He sighed.

“Me? Oh nothing really, I just came to see if you have made your decision to stay or not.” 

Fenris looked away from him. He had been battling with the decision all morning. If he were to leave, where would he go? What would he do? On the other hand, even if he wanted to stay, he wasn’t sure if she would have him, not after what he did, or worse, what he said. “I have not.” He said, shaking his head.

Dorian heaved an exasperated sigh.“Varric really knew what he was thinking when he chose the name ‘Broody’ for you. I mean, in all my yearsI have never seen such brooding superiority, and I’m from Tevinter! Magisters are known for brooding, it’s practically a sport back home.” 

“My decision is none of your concern!” He shouted, feeling his anger on the verge of becoming volatile. 

To avoid killing the mage where he stood he turned around and began walking away when Dorian called out to him. “She hurts for you, you know.” 

Fenris froze as a sharp pain prickled in his chest. Dorian smirked, knowing he had his attention when he continued.“I knew it the night I asked my question during that foolish game. You know, most of us mages would have taken offense to your distaste of them, but she did not. She looked at you with a genuine concern and a desire to know why. Then when you proceeded to unload your dirty laundry to the world, making everyone rather uncomfortable I might add, she still wasn’t. She looked at you with sorrow and hope in her eyes. Sorrow for your pain and hope of making it better, because that’s who she is.” Fenris stood silently, listening to him speak. Unaware if he still had his attention Dorian sighed. “She made a mistake Moody Broody, something i’m sure you know very much about. And whether you agree with me or not, she is better than all of us. That’s why we’re all here. So tell me, what are you here for?” 

—*—

Ellenwen made her peace with Josephine's demands and decided to go back to her room to finish packing. As she passed by her desk she remembered her extensive collection on elven topics, she thought it would be good to bring some books of their culture to the children. She walked over to her bookcase, gliding her fingers over the old tomes and picked a few on language, legends, and history. As she read over the one for language she recalled Fenris saying he wanted to learn. She wondered if she would ever get the chance to teach him now.

Josephine told her that Dorian and Varric will be joining her on the trip, she wondered if they had bothered to ask Fenris to accompany her. She was certain everyone knew of their rather intense exchange, maybe someone did ask and he said no, she wouldn’t blame him. She found herself wishing he would come, she missed him, missed his unyielding presence. He never said much at the beginning, but he was opening up more recently, well, until the argument.

She snapped the book shut and decided to ask him to come herself. She grabbed the books, throwing them in her pack, and hastily made her way to his room. Almost in a full sprint, she quickly found herself in front of his door. When she lifted her hand to knock, she hesitated. Come on Ellenwen pull yourself together! She coached herself when finally she knocked, startling herself with her own strength. “Fenris?” She peeped, but she was met with silence. She knocked again, but was once more met with no answer. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. Of course he wouldn’t want to talk to me! I’m such a fool! She cursed herself as she walked back to her room. 

With everything packed and ready to go she mounted her horse, Dorian and Varric beside her. “Yes! It is about time I get a vacation!” Dorian said with a happy sigh. 

“Sparkles, this vacation is for Ellie. Try not to ruin it by only thinking of yourself.” Varric sighed.

“Yes, yes, I am well aware, but that does not mean we cannot partake in the festivities and drunken merriment!” Dorian said, flashing an arrogant grin as Varric rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

When the first gate opened to allow them to leave Ellenwen looked back, hoping to see Fenris making his way down the stairs to join them, but he wasn’t. She knew even with his absence she would enjoy herself, but not completely. 

“Are you ready to go my little Dalish princess?” Dorian called to her.

She looked to him and Varric and gave them a smile. “Yes, let’s go.” 

They made their way across the bridge to the second gate. When it opened, Fenris appeared on the other side mounted on his horse and packed with his gear, looking at her with a smirk.

She couldn’t believe her eyes. Unable to hold back her enthusiasm a wide smile stretched across her face. “Uh, W-what are you doing here?”

“I am accompanying you to Arlathvhen, I am your bodyguard after all. Unless you prefer that I stay behind.” He said, giving her a slight smile.

She beamed with happiness, returning his smirk with a big toothy grin. “No! I mean, of course you may join us, Fenris.” She said, a slight blush creeping on her cheeks. 

Dorian pulled his horse up next to her, whispering into her ear. “You can thank me later.” He pulled the reins of his horse, causing it to raise on its hind legs. “Now let’s go party!” He bellowed, taking off in a full sprint and off they went.

They continued to ride till sundown before pulling off to make camp. Fenris and Ellenwen made the fire while Dorian and Varric set up the tents. 

“Ellie, may I please share a tent with you? Varric snores so loud it keeps me from my much required beauty sleep.” Dorian complained.

Varric laughed. “HA! Well, I’ll be damned, Sparkles just admitted he needed help to maintain his good looks.”

“Oh shut up! Or I’ll stuff a pillow with you!” Dorian threatened. 

Ellenwen rolled her eyes, ignoring them as they bickered back and forth. She watched Fenris as he prepared the fire, he had a constant curl tugging at the corner of his lips. He seemed, happy, but why? What happened in the past two days that changed him so drastically? This is the closest she has seen his face form anything that even slightly resembled a smile and for this long of a period, it was almost, concerning. After eating she decided to retire for the evening, Dorian tried to sneak in behind her when Fenris threatened to remove his tongue if he stepped one foot inside their tent.

Fenris sat by the fire, watching Dorian enter his tent with Varric. He really is a child, he thought shaking his head with a smirk. He looked up at the night sky, admiring the stars. He was happy to be at Ellenwen’s side again, but they haven’t really spoken much since their argument. He wanted to apologize to her, but he didn’t know how. Every time he faced her with her crystalline depths gazing into him, he became nervous, vulnerable even. 

He shook his head, Don’t be a coward! He told himself. As he made up his mind to clean the air between them he stood, marching to the tent with purpose. When he entered the divider was open, she was laying down on her stomach with her feet swinging in the air, reading a book. Her hair was draped down her shoulders and back, her eyes sparkled as the warm glow from the candles reflected into them. She was beautiful.

He stood, staring at her in a trance like state when she looked up at him, flashing him an innocent smile. “Can I help you Fenris?” 

He shook his head, trying to remember why he was there.“Ugh, no, I mean yes? I…um.” 

She laughed, sitting up on her knees. “I have something for you.” She reached into her pack, pulling out a small book. It had an emerald green leather binding, with gold foiled leaves and vines that decorated the cover. 

“What is this?” He asked, taking it.

“You know, I’m not entirely sure. I think I’ve heard others refer to them as books.” She snickered.

He rolled his eyes with a huff. “I’m well aware of what a book is, I meant what is it about?”

“It's on the Elven language, I recall you saying you wished to learn, so I thought this would help. I figured, perhaps you would like to learn some before we got to Arlathvhen.” She said with a sweet smile.

“T-thank you.” He said, looking down at the book. Due to being a slave most of his life, he was forbidden to learn to read and write. The Magisters feared the more knowledge their property had, the higher chance there was of them getting ideas and possibly start an uprising. However, when he escaped and met Hawke, she had taught him how to do both, but he was still not highly confident in his abilities. 

Sensing his uncertainty Ellenwen gently took the book from him. “Here, allow me.” She said, patting the space beside her for him to sit. He sat down where she had beckoned and she leaned her shoulder against his, fingering through the pages. “Ah, here we go, try this one.” She pointed to a phrase, holding the book in front of him. However, he had become distracted by the warmth of her body pressed against him and her hair tickling his arm. She was so close, he became enthralled by her scent, sweet and refreshing like elfroot and mint. He closed his eyes as he leaned in slightly, breathing her in. “Fenris?” She said, turning to look at him. 

His eyes snapped open quickly, looking to where she pointed to on the page, hoping she didn’t notice him. “uh-um, A-Andaran atish’an?” He said, doubting it was correct.

“That’s right, see? You got it. Andaran atish’an, it’s a formal greeting. It means ‘enter this place in peace’. Try this one!” She squeaked excitedly. She was so eager, she didn’t realize she was beginning to press more and more against him. He had become so distracted he couldn’t concentrate on anything else but her, the way her brows raised when she was excited, the way she was so passionate about her heritage and who she was. “A-ara seranna-ma?” He answered, his eyes watching her intently.

“Yes! That means excuse me. See? You’ll be fluent in no time!” She gushed as they continued late into the night. Once he felt more confident in his abilities he took over, he held the book in both hands while reading out loud, being praised for those he got right or politely corrected for those he got wrong. However, with the last few words he realized he was reading out loud to himself. He looked over when he saw she had fallen asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. 

He closed the book quietly, placing it down beside him, trying to figure out a way to get her to bed without waking her. When he looked back to her he paused, realizing he had never seen her like this before. He decided to take advantage of the opportunity and began to study her, a lock of her hair had fallen across her face, covering her eyes. He gently swept it behind her ear when he saw a single tear fall from the corner of her eye. “I’m so sorry, Fenris.” She whispered in her sleep. His heart sank at the pitiful sight, knowing he had caused her this pain with his stupidity. 

He lightly pressed a kiss her to her forehead. “It is not your fault Ellen.” He whispered in her ear hoping it reached her.

The sun began to greet the morning sky when Ellenwen’s body started to wake, but she refused to open her eyes, she felt so warm, so comfortable. Her mind started to slowly catch up with her body as she laid her hand next to her head. She felt around gently when she realized what she was laying on drew breath and had a heartbeat. Her eyes snapped open to look around when she sees Fenris’ face so close she can feel his breath on her cheeks. Her head was on his chest as his arms wrapped around her tenderly. Her heart started to beat so loudly she was certain that if he were to wake he would hear it. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself when she gently shifted to break free from his hold without waking him. After a few moments and serious effort she was able to slip out of his warm embrace.

Slightly winded she sat on her knees beside him, watching him as he slept. This is the most at peace she had ever seen him. He usually looked like a statue, emotionless and cold, but now, at this very moment, he seemed content. As she studied him she noticed the red scarf that was once tied to wrist was gone. She began to wonder what happened to it, did that have anything to do with his recent change in behavior? While lost in her thoughts his eyes fluttered open, looking up to her.

“Good morning.” He yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

She jolted in surprise. “Is it? I-I didn’t notice, I mean…” She looked away from him, blushing a deep crimson from the tip of her nose to the tips of her ears. She didn’t understand why she felt so nervous around him, she hadn’t felt like this since…no. He chuckled, watching her as she fidgeted with her sleeve when suddenly she jumped to her feet flustered, “I’ll go make breakfast.” She said, rushing out of the tent.

When she exited the tent she found Dorian asleep by the fire. He was sitting on the ground with his back leaned against the log they use to sit on, arms folded across his chest, his head hung down. He had never looked this dreadful, his hair was a stringy mess and he had dark bags under his eyes. “Dorian?” She whispered, nudging his shoulder when he jolted awake. 

“AH!” He shouted, startling her. 

“A-are you okay Dorian?” 

“Am I okay? AM I OKAY? Just look at me! Do I look okay? No! I look like a dreadful hobo! Koffas! Shit! That stunted mule kept me up all night with his ridiculous snoring! This was supposed to be a delightful trip!” He whined, getting to his feet, dusting himself off. “I’m going to the lake for a bath, when I return I expect us to be ready to leave. I need civilization and quick!” He barked, scurrying off in the direction of the lake as a trail of dust followed behind him.

Ellenwen stifled a laugh when Fenris came from the tent as Dorian passed. “Andraste’s flaming sword, what happened to the mage?” Fenris asked with a smirk.

“Watch your tongue Moody Broody or so help me I will ensnare your soul into a desire demon’s cock!” He yelled, continuing to the lake. 

They finished breakfast, packed up camp and got back on the road before Dorian could do anything drastic. Dorian and Ellenwen rode ahead talking of the festivities they would soon partake in while Fenris lingered behind them, reading the book she gave him when Varric pulled his horse up next to him. “What you got there Broody?” Varric asked curiously.

“A book.” Fenris said his eyes focused on his task.

“Wow! So that’s what they look like when I finish writing them huh?” He said sarcastically when he scoffed, elbowing Fenris in the shoulder. “I know its a book jackass, but I thought you didn’t like to read? What is it about?” Varric questioned him.

“It is on the Elven language and you’re right I don’t like reading, but…” His voice trailed off as he looked up from the book to Ellen talking to Dorian ahead of them “…it's interesting.”

Varric followed the trail of his eyes and chuckled. “Ahhh, I see, your trying to impress Ellie.”

Fenris shook his head with a growl. “I am not! I do not know if this is news to you dwarf, but I happen to be an elf, and we happen to be going to an elven celebration. Does it not make sense for me to be able to speak my own native tongue?” He argued. 

“Sure, sure, I got it, whatever helps you sleep at night Broody.” Varric shrugged.

They had been traveling for a week, they rode every day till sundown before stopping to make camp. Their nights consisted of sitting around the fire telling stories of their adventures and asking Ellenwen to tell them of the merriment awaiting them at Arlathvhen. With each laugh they shared Ellenwen began to remember what true happiness felt like. Her heart felt lighter, her mind was at ease, it had been so long since she had felt this way, too long.

Since Ellenwen had given Fenris the book, every ounce of his spare time has been dedicated to studying it. He had wanted to speak with her using some of what he learned, but with the constant guilt of their argument still lingering over his head, he couldn’t find the courage. He wanted to apologize, but they haven’t had any time alone. Any time they did have alone was scarce or ruined by Dorian or Varric barging in to complain about something tedious, but tonight, tonight was the night, he was determined.

They all sat around the fire while Varric spun one of his infamous tall tales, everyone hanging on to his every word, all except one. Fenris watched Ellenwen from across the flickering flames, waiting patiently for her to retire for the evening so he could have his chance to finally set things right. Suddenly a hand waved before his eyes breaking his trance. “Hey Moody Broody, what is with the intense lingering gaze? I’d swear you were just trying to envision Ellie naked just now!” Dorian chided.

“What?” He hissed, glaring at him.

“You have been staring at Ellie all night with a lascivious look plastered to your face. I’m almost afraid to let her share a tent with you, you might try inappropriate things to my dearest Ellie.” Dorian teased.

“You are just trying to get out of sharing a tent with the dwarf again, mage. Though I wouldn’t blame you for trying. Given the way you have looked every morning since we left, you could have stopped the fifth blight by just showing up in such a state.” Fenris retorted.

“Why you little!” Dorian jumped to his feet, walking toward Fenris with sparks flying from his fingertips.

Fenris stood up slowly. “I do not wish to harm you mage, but I will.” 

Varric and Ellenwen sat across from them, watching it all unravel. “All right Ellie, how about we make this interesting with a little wager, shall we? Who do you think will win?” Varric said, looking on excitedly.

“Well, Dorian is a talented mage, but he is impulsive and better with distance. Fenris is strong physically with an absurd amount of stamina, but he is impulsive as well, however he is always calculating his next move whereas Dorian strikes first and thinks later.” Ellenwen analyzed. 

Dorian grabbed Fenris by the wrist sending pulses of electricity through him, nothing deadly, but painful. Fenris sucked in through clenched teeth, a wry smile slowly forming on his lips. “Is…t-that all you got?” He roared when his markings flashed a bright bluish white. His hand fazed out of Dorian’s grip when it latched onto his throat squeezing tightly. Dorian’s eyes widened with shock as he gasped for breath. On the verge of passing out he frantically taps Fenris on the shoulder. Assured of his victory Fenris released him allowing him to fall to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. 

“What in the Makers mighty phallus was that?” Dorian choked. 

Fenris looked as his hand as the glowing began to subside. “It is the unnatural ability the lyrium in my skin has given me. I can phase my hands into nothingness, almost like an ethereal force and then I can solidify it. I usually use it to crush my opponents insides in battle.” 

“Yea and he has gotten pretty good at using it Sparkles, so I would watch myself the next time you feel the urge to tickle someone.” Varric warned.

“How about I try tickling you, you stunted mule?” Dorian snapped. 

“Whoa! Calm down Sparkles, no need to get grumpy. I get it, it's passed your bedtime, how about we call it a night and hit the hay? We got an early start tomorrow.” Varric yawned. 

Dorian and Varric walked to their tent continuing to bicker when Ellenwen stood making her way to Fenris. As she stood before him she took his hand in hers, studying it closely. He watched her as her face twisted with curiosity while she tried to figure out the mystery behind them. His hand was palm up in hers while she gently ran her fingers over his. We’re finally alone, he thought. Mustering up all his courage he finally spoke the words he had been desperate to say for weeks. “Ir abelas, lethallan. I’m so sorry, my friend.” He said, his tone deep with sincerity. Her eyes shot up to meet his, she looked happy and confused. Fasta vass! Did I say it wrong? 

“What are you apologizing for?” She asked, meeting his gaze, her eyes filled with guilt. “It is I who should be apologizing to you, for failing you. I should have fought harder, I should have stayed behind instead of allowing another to yet again sacrifice themselves for a cause I never asked for, but was mine to bear.” She whispered, looking away from him as tears began to well in her eyes.

“No.” He said, placing his finger under her chin, gently pulling her face to meet his. “It was not your fault, it is mine. My grief had burdened me for as long as I can remember, creating a beast of rage within me that never truly went away. It wanted to hate you…I wanted to hate you.” He paused, seeing her flinch from his admission. He sighed deeply thinking of how to explain. “When I was told of Hawke’s demise it was as though I had lost myself. I felt I was left behind in this dark corrupt world with no purpose, no reason for living. Some in that case would think of ending it, but I could not, I knew doing so would disappoint her. So instead I chose to seek comfort in an evil I was well acquainted with, rage. The rage mixed with grief turned me into something I scarcely recognized. I wandered aimlessly seeking relief from my loss, but no amount of killing would suffice, I needed someone to blame. When Varric had contacted me and told me the story of what happened, that someone…became you.” 

She listened intently as he gazed into her eyes with such raw sincerity, holding on to each word that left his lips. “However, once I met you, you were nothing at all as I had expected, you are strong, extremely skilled, you have shown a sense of empathy and compassion to your people I have never seen in a leader before.” He said with a smirk. “Since the first day I met you, you have impressed me and over time you have gained my respect, but now…you have earned my trust.” He said, gliding his thumb over her vallaslin, catching a tear. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. “Ma serranas. Thank you.” She said unable to hold her tears in any longer. 

Meanwhile, Varric and Dorian were eavesdropping from their tent. “What's going on? Can you see anything?” Dorian whispered, standing over Varric, both peeking from the slit of their tent flap. 

“You’re not very good at this kind of thing are you Sparkles? See, how this works is, you’re supposed to keep quiet so you can actually listen in on what’s going on.” Varric sighed, shaking his head.

Dorian squealed with excitement. “I am a genius! I knew persuading him to come would lead to great things!”

“Quiet! Do you want them to catch us? Also, not to brag, but I believe I was the one who informed you of their blossoming feelings so I believe the credit for this arrangement goes to me.” Varric said, elbowing him in the leg.

“This is fantastic! Now that the egg headed hobo is out of the picture, praise The Makers fine ass, Ellie will finally be able to be happy! Job well done Dorian!” He said, patting himself on the back.

Varric sighed, rolling his eyes. “I wouldn’t get to confident Sparkles, just because she is developing feelings for Fenris doesn’t mean Chuckles is out of the picture just yet. Knowing Ellie she is going to need closure and I’m not sure if that pointy eared bastard will give it to her so easily. They’re gonna be in for some rough patches ahead and we will need to be there and help them when they need it. Got it?” Varric and Dorian shook hands sealing their pact.

“Who knew playing matchmaker would be so much fun!” Dorian sighed practically skipping to bed.


	10. Arrival

Three weeks into their eventful trip and they had finally arrived at the Brecilian Forest. Barely breaking the tree line they were greeted with tents that covered the grounds as far as the eye could see. In the midst of the camp was a giant bonfire that competed with the trees as it reached for the sky. The bonfire was surrounded by log benches and tables, decorated with bushels of wild flowers and herbs. Children ran about playing while elders debated of ancient times. Unable to continue through on horse they dismounted, leaving them with dozens of others to graze in the outer fields. 

They walked through the sea of tents when a familiar voice called out to Ellenwen. “Well, if it isn’t the Elven Inquisitor! I’m surprised they let you out from playing leader to enjoy the company of your brothers and sisters.” They all turned to see a tall, stalky elven man who stepped out from behind a tent. He had long salt and pepper colored hair with a small single braid falling to his shoulder from behind his ear. His face had similar markings to Ellenwen’s, except his were not only high on his cheekbones, but along his forehead and down the bridge of his nose, framing his kind sea green eyes. He smiled at her with adoration, holding his arms open wide.

“GALLEVORN?” Ellenwen gasped when she ran toward him, jumping into his arms embracing him. 

He released a deep hefty laugh, lifting her off the ground twirling her with ease. When he placed her back down she turned to Fenris with a broad smile. “This is Gallevorn, my mother's brother, my uncle, he raised me when my parents passed. Gallevorn, this is Fenris, Dorian and Varric.” She said, introducing each one. 

Fenris stepped forward ,holding his hand out to Gallevorn. “Andaran atish’an.” He said, bowing his head in respect as Ellenwen smiled proudly. 

Gallevorn gripped his forearm firmly, “Andaran atish’an, lethallin. Welcome.” 

After introductions Gallevorn turned to Ellenwen. “Someone has been waiting for you.” He said with a glint in his eye. They followed as he led them through the myriad of people to a large tent in the center of camp. Once there a woman emerged gracefully, yet had a demanding presence. She wore deep green robes with a high collar adorned with gold embroidery. Her hair was tied back in a tight braided bun, it was black as ebony with a silver streak along her right temple. Her eyes were honeyed brown with an air of peace about them. Everyone started to gather around them, watching, waiting for the eldest among them to speak.

“Andaran atish’an Ellenwen Lavellan, Leader of the Inquisition, I am glad you were able to make it home.” The woman said with a warm smile.

“Andaran atish’an Keeper Melda, I am glad to be home.” Ellenwen said, bowing deeply.

“Please rise da’len, there is no need.” Melda persisted. “Tell me, who are the ones who accompany you?” 

“These are my comrades from the Inquisition, Fenris, Dorian, and Varric.” She said, each bowing as she introduced them.

Fenris stepped before her bowing deeply, “Andaran atish’an Keeper.” 

“Andaran atish’an, lethallin, It is nice to see one of our own is protecting the Inquisitor. I thank you for keeping her safe.” Melda said, bowing her head slightly when she noticed Fenris looking back at Ellenwen with adoration in his eyes. “Perhaps your protection is more of an instinct to protect something cherished?" She said with a small smile, causing Ellenwen and Fenris to look away from each other with blush creeping on their cheeks. 

Dorian pushed his way past Fenris to stand before Melda. “Hello Keeper, I am Dorian Pavus, it is an honor.” He bowed. 

“Yes, I know very well who you are shemlen, Ellenwen has written me a great deal of her companions within the Inquisition and in great detail I might add.” Melda stated, looking down to him.

“Ah! So you already knew how amazingly talented and dashing I was before my arrival. Apologies, Ellie ruined the surprise of witnessing it for yourself firsthand.” Dorian said, flashing an arrogant smile. 

“Actually she told me of your arrogance, childish nature and constant degradation of Dalish culture.” She said with a wry grin, “I am not sure of how your people celebrate the land in Tevinter sir Dorian, but here we respect it, embrace it. So, as is our custom, I must ask that you remove your shoes during your stay with us. ” 

Dorian’s smile melted away in an instant when his eyes snapped to Ellenwen as she held a hand to her mouth trying to stifle a laugh. Fenris masked his grin with a loud cough into his hand while Varric had already began to take off his shoes. Dorian looked back at Melda as she grinned triumphantly. “As you wish.” He said begrudgingly with a slight bow and he started to remove his shoes.

Melda looked back to Ellenwen with a wink. “We have set up tents for you and your guests over by firefly meadow, so you may have more privacy. If you wish to freshen up for tonight's festivities, Gallevorn will show you the way.” With a bow and a warm smile she went back into her tent. 

They followed Gallevorn deeper into the forest. Ellenwen was overjoyed to see her uncle again, it had been years, sure they exchanged letters regularly, but nothing beats the comfort of one of his bear like embraces. “I have missed you Uncle.” She sighed happily, hugging onto his arm like a child. 

“I have missed you, da’len.” He said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

“So, how has the clan been? Are you faring well? Has there been any trouble with the locals? Keeper Melda seems in good health.” She questioned. 

“Ha! One at a time Da’len, one at a time!” He laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. “I am fine and the clan has been well, illnesses are few and I feel the winter will be kinder to us this year. We have had the occasional mercenary group or rouge mages try and abduct one of the people for their blood magic sacrifices or slavers trying to enslave us, but we beat them every time.” 

Fenris growled deeply. “Figures. Have there been many losses?”

“There have been no casualties so far, well...no elven casualties.” He said, looking to Fenris with a smug smile, that he gladly returned with a firm nod of approval.

“Slavers?” Ellen asked with a worried tone.

Gallevorn sighed with a nod. “Yes, there is one group that is particularly insistent. They call themselves the Blood tail Marauders, but we have been able to hold them off.”

“I will make sure that we take care of them when I return to Skyhold.” She growled. 

Gallevorn laughed, hugging her tightly against him. “My Ellenwen, always so eager to fight against injustice.” Ellenwen smiled shyly when he stopped in his tracks. “Ah, here we are.” He said, holding his arms wide before him. They all stood with wide eyes soaking in the wondrous landscape before them. The meadow was surrounded by evergreen willows and tall grass as fireflies twinkled in greeting. There was a small bonfire with short log benches on each side, just behind were two large tents standing side by side. 

“Well, I must get back to the Keeper, I’ll leave you to rest and ready yourselves for tonight's festivities, Ara serrana-ma. Excuse me.” He said giving Ellenwen a kiss on the cheek before taking his leave.

“Ow, ow, ow! UGH! This is unbearable!” Dorian complained, slumping in one of the chairs outside of his tent, rubbing his feet.

“What’s the matter Dorian? No slaves around to rub your footsies?” Varric teased.

“My footsies are freezing and currently in pain thank you! How do you people stand the poking and prodding of sticks and filth?” Dorian snapped.

“Easy, watch where you step.” Fenris replied curtly. 

Dorian shot him a threatening glare before looking to Ellenwen. “I’ll have you know I blame you for this!”

“Me?” Ellen gasped feigning innocence.

“Yes, thanks to you running your mouth to the Keeper, I’m being punished. I’m stuck this entire trip in uncivilized living conditions!” He whined, pulling a cloth from his pocket, wiping the bottoms of his feet.

Ellenwen and Fenris look at each other shaking their heads before entering their tent. The inside was large, there was a table in the center stocked with food and wine, just past was an open divider displaying two cots side by side with another divider between them. Choosing their sides they began to unpack and get ready, she had pulled the divider down so she could change when she found a package on her cot. It was wrapped in a white cloth with a green sash tied around it. Tucked into the bow was a bushel of elf root and a card, she plucked the card from the sash and opened it.

Ellenwen,  
This belonged to your mother, I know she would have wished for you to have it.  
Cherish it, like her, your father, and I cherish you.  
Gallevorn.

She smiled widely, placing the card to the side. Barely able to contain her excitement she unwrapped the fine cloth, revealing a beautiful velvet navy dress. She held it up before her, watching the bottom unfurl to the floor just covering her feet. It had long chiffon sleeves drape down the length of the dress with delicate splaying at the wrists. The neckline was low and embroidered with golden threaded leaves. She twirled hugging it to her chest and started to put it on.

Fenris stood by the entrance of the tent looking out the flap, watching Dorian wipe the bottoms of his feet relentlessly. He shook his head turning around releasing a lowly chuckle when he froze. His eyes wandered over the divider seeing her silhouette cast an alluring shadow, displaying the outlines and curves of her body as she peeled away layer after layer of clothing. His heart began to race in his chest as desire started to build within him. He turned his back quickly, trying to think of something else, anything else when she stepped out from behind the divider. “So, how do I look?” She asked looking down at herself running her hands along her sides.

Fenris turned around and for a second he could have sworn his heart stopped. He was not prepared to be in the presence of such…beauty. The deep blue dress made the crystalline depths of her eyes sparkle more vibrantly than ever before. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders like golden waves of satin. The contrast of the dark fabric and the glowing candlelight illuminated her fair skin. He was mesmerized. He tried to speak, but his voice escaped him, all he can manage to do was stare in awe.

“Fenris?” She called, smiling at him curiously.

“Breathtaking.” He whispered, shaking his head slightly as he tried to gather his thoughts. “You look breathtaking.”

She blushed deeply from ear to ear, smiling shyly toward the ground. He had the sudden urge to grab her and kiss her, but they were interrupted.

“Ellie? Are you ready yet? I’m in the right mind to drink till I think I have shoes on my…” Dorian began as he barged in the tent, freezing when he caught sight of Ellenwen. “Makers breath be stilled, Ellie, you look absolutely stunning.” He goes to her and takes her hand in his giving her a twirl, studying her up and down.

“Thank you, Dorian.” She said, giving him a smile.

“All right! I believe we are ready to make our entrance!” Dorian clapped, rubbing his hands together. “Let the celebration begin!” Ellenwen chuckled as Fenris rolled his eyes, following them from the tent. 

When they arrive, the party was in full swing. There was feasting, drinking and music playing. People were dancing around the massive bonfire that almost reached the very tree tops. “Ellenwen!” Gallevorn called out as he walked over to her, wrapping her up in a tight embrace. “You look so beautiful, just like your mother.” 

“Thank you for the gift Uncle, it really means a lot to me.” Ellenwen said, embracing him tighter. 

“Of course da’len.” He said, kissing the top of her head before pulling away from her. “So, would you honor this old man with a dance?” He asked, holding his hand out to her. 

“Absolutely.” She bowed, placing her hand in his and they made their way toward the bonfire.

Fenris sat on the nearest log bench facing the fire, Dorian and Varric sitting on either side. They watched as Gallevorn twirled Ellen around and began hopping to the beat around the fire. She laughed from her belly, a warm smile stretching from ear to ear. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, she was beautiful, graceful. The longer he watched the more he could feel changing within him. Dorian and Varric clapped along, trying to coax Fenris to join them, and eventually he did, if only to shut them up. Dorian was approached by a cute elven girl, asking to dance and he was all too happy to oblige. He made his way to the bonfire dancing beside Ellenwen when she would switch between Gallevorn and Dorian as the steps provided. 

“You should ask her to dance.” Varric said, leaning in to Fenris.

Fenris shook his head. “No, I am no good at dancing.” 

“Oh please, you can't be that bad.” Varric scoffed.

When the song finished Dorian gave Ellenwen a handkerchief to wipe the sweat from her brow. With a sly smile she walked toward Fenris, twisting the handkerchief around both her hands. He smiled back with an eyebrow raised unsure of what she was going to do when she threw the cloth over his head to the back of his neck and pulled him to his feet.

“Dance with me.” She ordered playfully. 

“W-wait! I can't dance.” Fenris protested being dragged towards the dance floor.

“It’s ok, I’ll teach you.” She said, shooting him a brilliant smile and his uncertainty melted away instantly. He stood stiff as a board as he looked around nervously at the crowd of free flowing dancers. His gaze was lured back to her as she grabbed his hands, putting one around her waist and her hand in the other. He felt a shiver run up his spine when she pressed her body flush against his. 

She began to move when Fenris noticed the band was playing rather differently from earlier, this beat seemed more, troublesome. He followed her lead and they began moving around the bonfire when suddenly she spun around with her back against him, swaying her hips masterfully against his. She reached her hand over her head, relaxing it on the back of his neck when his heart caught in his throat as she turned, looking over her shoulder at him. They were so close, her breath tickled against his neck while his hands rest on her hips, following as she moved. 

“Way to go Moody Broody! That's how it's done! You sly dog!” Dorian yelled, encouraging him from the sidelines, whistling between his fingers.

They became lost in each other, only hearing the music that encouraged their steps. The music started to play faster, they were hopping, skipping, twirling, round and round they went. They chased the tempo as it continued to build faster and faster and with one final twirl she leapt into his arms as he caught her, with his arms wrapped around her thighs. They gazed at each other with open smiles, their chests rising a falling. He slowly let her down, their gazes never wavering from each other. As she slid down against him he could feel every curve running down the front of him, making his desire for her grow. When they turned around, everyone started to cheer. They blushed lightly, not realizing they had become the entertainment.

“Bravo! Well done!” Dorian cheered.

“I thought you didn’t know how to dance, Broody?” Varric questioned Fenris with a smirk.

“She is a good teacher.” Fenris said, giving her a small smile. 

She smiled shyly at his compliment. “Not at all, you’re better than you give yourself credit for Fenris, I merely guided you in the right direction.” She grinned. 

They decided to take a break and sat down to feast. Drinks flowed like a never ending rain as laughter carried on for miles when Varric invited everyone to play a game of Secrets and Shots. After explaining the rules to everyone, Gallevorn started. “So, tell me Da’len, is it true you bested a dragon single handedly?”

Ellenwen froze, her heart sinking to the pit of her stomach. All the happiness she had experienced the past few weeks was beginning to feel threatened as she recalled the difficult time. “I didn’t know such a rumor would cross all the way to the Brecilian Forest.” She muttered.

“Of course da’len, something as amazing as that is what makes legends!” Gallevorn boasted. “Your parents would be proud.”

Her heart pricked in her chest at the mention of her parents. If only he knew the truth, how she was lost in a blind rage, how she almost got her people killed. If he only knew…he wouldn’t give her such praise. Fenris quickly noticed the tension in her shoulders and the unrest in her eyes, he knew she was reliving the pain of that time. As if on its own his hand reached for hers under the table, gently taking it in his when her eyes snapped to meet his.

She felt the guilt that threatened to consume her wash away the moment his large calloused hand so gently took guard over hers, comforting her. When she looked into his eyes she saw the same raw sincerity he had shown her the night he apologized and she couldn’t quite understand it, but it calmed her.

“I was beside her when it happened, and I can say it was one of the most impressive feats of strength and will I have ever witnessed.” Fenris said, speaking up for her.

Gallevorn gasped, looking at him with wide eyes. “You were there? You saw the beast? Please, tell us everything! Leave nothing out!” He exclaimed.

“Yea Broody, it would be nice to see you tell a story for once.” Varric chimed in.

Fenris looked around warily, he had never had so much attention on him at once. To be under such scrutiny was something he tended to avoid at all costs, but when he saw Ellen continuing to hold such disappointment in herself, he wanted to show her that she didn’t need to. He cleared his throat and began to tell his version of how the mighty dragon was slain by the even mightier Inquisitor. Ellenwen listened intently, realizing how he left out the details of her rage and almost killing her team, she wondered why. Once he finished he looked to her with a small encouraging smile. 

“Creators Ellenwen! Lightning? I mean, I always knew you were strong, but that…that’s impressive.” Gallevorn said, looking at her in shock. She shied away when suddenly he slammed his hand on the table, raising his mug. “Ma myathash em'an I mar enasalin! You honor us with your victory!” The crowd around them one by one raised their glasses to Ellenwen, cheering her praise over and over, when Fenris, Dorian and Varric joined in as well. Ellenwen smiled to Gallevorn, scanning around the table at everyone when her sights fell on Fenris. As she looked at him the cheering began to fade into the distance, her heart swelling in her chest. She knew this all to familiar feeling, but she couldn’t let herself fall, not yet.

It was late into the night when the festivities started to die down. Dorian was showing some of the clan mages how to make a wall of lightning like Ellenwen used to slay the dragon while Varric told others the story of their battle against Corypheus. Having had enough festivities for one evening Fenris and Ellenwen decided to retire. They slowly made their way back to their tent walking side by side, occasionally bumping shoulders accompanied by passing glances.

She smiled when his hand grazed against hers, remembering how warm and comforting it felt, when she was reminded of his version of their last mission. “So, why did you not tell the whole story about the dragon mission?” She asked curiously.

“I did.” He said, pretending not to know what she meant.

“No, you conveniently left out the part about my blind rage that almost got everybody killed, and instead you painted me out to be some hero.” She contested.

“I told them of your victory, all in all that is what happened. You did defeat a dragon single handedly. The other details were not worth mentioning.”

“How so?” She pressed.

“Doing things recklessly due to emotional turmoil happens to everyone. People are not interested in the why, they’re interested in the result, the action, the ‘heroism’. Besides, your suffering is no ones business but your own.” He said plainly with a shrug. 

She looked down to the ground, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She suddenly had the urge to kiss him so badly, but she couldn’t, she couldn’t let herself.

When they got to the tent they got ready for bed. After they changed Ellenwen decided to keep the divider open, she saw no need to keep anything between them, she trusted him. She laid down and turned to her side to face him, watching him as he lay on his back with his eyes closed. As she watched him she thought of their dance, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d had so much fun. While her mind thought on the nights events her lids grew heavy and she slowly slipped into the Fade. 

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the Brecilian Forest, the trees stood tall, thick vegetation growing all around, but the tents were gone, the only thing that remained was the bonfire. She walked towards it, watching the memory of her and Fenris’ dance play before her like the sweetest dream. She smiled shyly while watching them together, Varric was right, the chemistry between them was undeniable. As the memory began to fade away, she felt a presence. Thinking it was Fenris she turned around with a big smile. “Have you come to wat-” She froze, her voice caught in her throat.

“Andaran atish’an, Vhenan.” Solas said with a warm smile. She seemed happier, he was pleased. However, he knew the root of her happiness was stemming from a source he did not approve of.

“Garas quenathra? Why are you here?” She asked quietly.

“Oh? Were you expecting someone else, Vhenan? Perhaps the Lyrium Warrior?” He asked with an eyebrow raised, his hands resting behind his back. He could feel the jealousy begin to seep in his chest. 

“That is none of your business.” She snapped.

He stared at her fiercely, trying to decide how to voice his concern. “He is no good Vhenan, he is filled with a deep rooted rage and distrust. He goes as far as to blame you for his lovers death. It would be wise of you to get rid of him before he betrays you, or hurts you.”

“Like you did?” She spat, taking a step toward him. “He and I have already discussed Hawke, he told me everything! He was honest with me! Something you have never done!” She hissed through gritted teeth, her body beginning to shake with anger. “He was willing to trust me and opened up to me! Unlike you! You have no right to ever speak of him!” She yelled. All of a sudden a familiar warmth enveloped her body, her heart started to calm and her body stopped shaking, she felt comforted.

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks, knocking the breath from his chest. His jealousy started turning into animosity toward the Lyrium Warrior. Why is she standing for him, against me? Could he blind her so easily? He thought, when it hit him. His heart shattered into pieces falling from its place in his chest. How did this happen? He forced himself to look at her, his eyes betraying him, showing every ounce of pain he was experiencing. For once he was unsure of what to say, he didn’t want to admit it to himself by saying it out loud, but like so many other times in her presence his body betrayed him. “You, love him.” He said, barely above a whisper. 

Her eyes grew wide as she took a step back, stunned by his revelation. “What?” She gasped. Love him? She was aware of her attraction and growing care for him, but love? Her mind began moving in a million different directions, paying no mind to Solas who stood right before her. When she looked back up to question him, he was gone.

\--*-- 

Fenris woke from his sleep to Ellenwen breathing heavily and shaking. He got up quickly, sitting on the edge of her bed, she looked angry. He knew what was happening, it was him. The Dread Wolf. He growled in frustration, wishing he could find a way to protect her from her dreams. He was just about to wake her when another thought came to mind. He laid down alongside her, wrapping her in his arms running his fingers through her hair. “I-it will be alright, I am here. I will always be here.” He whispered in her ear softly. She breathed in deeply and her body calmed, her brows relaxed and a smile spread along her lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest. As Fenris felt her heartbeat against him all he could think was how precious it had become to him. He closed his eyes, silently making a vow to protect her heart forever, till his last breath.


	11. Taking the Leap

Ellenwen awoke just before dawn to breath tickling against her cheek. When her eyes fluttered open she found herself in Fenris’ arms, her head rested on his shoulder, her nose lightly pressed in the crane of his neck. He was she could smell him, he smelled of the forest, sweet woodruff and teakwood, it was comforting to her, he smelt like home. She lightly pressed her face further into the nape of his neck breathing him in when he started to stir. She moved away quickly, resting her head back down next to his. She studied him for a while, admiring his childlike appearance when she started to think of Solas’ words.

“You, love him.”

She couldn’t believe he would allow such a thing to escape him. Sure she was attracted to him and has grown to trust him implicitly. She would even admit she cares deeply for him, but is that love? She had only ever had such feelings for one other man and it was different with him. Suddenly his arms tightened their grip around her pulling her to his chest. With her ear flush against him she could hear his heartbeat, it was strong, consistent, she closed her eyes allowing the deep alluring rhythm to lull her. Maybe it is, she thought before drifting back to sleep. 

When she woke again Fenris was no longer beside her. She sat up lazily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she looked around the tent, but he wasn’t there. She got dressed in a hurry and walked outside, she held a hand over her eyes from the sun shining brightly through the trees.

“Don’t fret my dear, Moody just went for a walk, he will be back soon.” Dorian said, wiping the bottoms of his feet with a damp cloth.

“What are you doing?” She chuckled.

“Listen, you may be use to your footsies being tracked around in filth, but mine however are use to the highest standard of supreme cleanliness.” Dorian said, grabbing a boar bristle brush beginning to scrub his feet thoroughly. 

“Where is Varric?” She asked, looking around.

“Still with Gallevorn I suppose, your uncle seems really interested in your endeavors as Inquisitor. So, Varric has taken it upon himself to tell him every story he knows of your little adventures.” He said, inspecting his work.

“Yea, more like my uncles way of keeping tabs on me is more like it.” Ellenwen sighed deeply, plopping down in the chair next to him.

“Oh I’m sorry. Am I boring you?” Dorian asked, finally looking away from his feet long enough to acknowledge her. “Or is it that you prefer the company of a certain Moody elf, hmm?” He said with a devilish grin.

“My dearest Dorian, whatever do you mean?” She said, putting her hand to her chest mimicking him.

“HA! I’m flattered, who knew your impersonation of me is so exquisitely done.” Dorian laughed when Varric and Gallevorn came up to them with smiles on their faces. 

“Ellenwen, the Keeper has asked if you all would attend breakfast with her and the rest of the clans?” Gallevorn requested.

“Of course, but Fenris is still not back.” Ellenwen sighed, looking around worried.

“Oh Broody? He’s already there.” Varric replied.

Waiting on Dorian to finish his morning foot care they finally made their way back to camp. When they arrived Ellenwen gazed over the numerous tables aligned neatly with log benches lined on each side. Along the center of each table were bouquets of elfroot and crystal grace. The arrangements were so wonderfully detailed and perfectly placed Josephine herself would be impressed. Keeper Melda sat at the head of the table with Fenris to her side. When Ellenwen saw Fenris she felt such happiness she couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. He stood up giving her a gentle close lipped smile, letting her sit next to the Keeper as he took a seat beside her. 

The Keeper watched her with reminiscent eyes. “I was just telling Fenris of how you use to sing, most beautifully, I might add.” She said with a warm smile. “However it troubles me that none of your comrades have ever heard you sing before, why is that da’len?” 

Ellenwen felt the tips of her ears burn. “I-I have been very busy with Inquisition matters. Besides, I’m not nearly as good as you give me credit for Keeper.” She said, looking down to her hands under the table, her fingers fidgeting with her sleeves. Fenris gently took her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. It surprised her how quickly he has learned when she becomes nervous and how to comfort her. She looked to him with a small shy smile before turning her attention back to the Keeper. 

Keeper Melda picked up a lute, holding it out to her with a confident grin. “How about you sing one song and we can all move on to breakfast, hmm?”

“B-but,” She looked around nervously as every eye of every clan member stared down on her, some beginning to voice their excitement. With a deep breath she finally agreed and took the lute into her hands. She cleared her throat and crossed her legs, placing the lute across her lap. Her heart banged around in her chest so harshly she could hear the beating in her ears. She looked around the table nervously when her eyes gravitated to Fenris. The way he gazed at her, it was as if she were the only person in the world. Her nerves calmed under his gaze when she closed her eyes and started to sing. Her voice was slow and passionate as she lightly tapped on the lute to keep cadence. Once the first pause came she began to pluck her fingers along the strings making the most beautiful symphony. The song she chose was a lullaby her mother wrote for her as a babe, there were no defining words, just a string of perfectly placed ooo’s and ah’s, but her pitch, her tone, hearing her breaths in between each pause was, perfect.

Fenris watched her intently hanging on to her every note. He could feel the passion in her tone radiated from her with every breath she took. A warm tingling ran through his body, causing goose bumps to spread over the surface of his skin. There was nothing she couldn’t do in his eyes. 

When she finished there was a moment of silence, she opened her eyes looking around nervously when everyone erupted into applause. Gallevorn walked up to her with tears welling in his eyes when he hugged her tightly. “Every bit as beautiful as your mother.” 

She returned his hug with just as much emotion. “Ma serranas uncle Gallevorn, ar lath ma. Thank you, I love you.” 

Dorian leaned over the table from across her, “Ellie I’m wounded! How could you not tell your dearest, most treasured friend you had such talent?” He asked with a sense of betrayal. 

She shook her head, placing the lute beside her. “It never came up.”

He scoffed, looking at the others around them. “It never came up, she says. Ellie, there is always time to boast.” He said with a smug grin. 

She rolled her eyes when she sees Fenris from the corner of her eye. “I am now certain there is nothing you can’t do.” He stated, giving her a smirk.

“Oh sure there is, for instance, that is the only song I can sing. I have never been able to sing anything else without sounding like a wounded nug.” She laughed, beginning to eat her breakfast. 

“I don’t believe it.” He declared before digging into his meal.

While everyone ate and chattered merrily she recalled Fenris’ absence when she woke. “Where did you go this morning?” She asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“I went for a walk with Gallevorn and he told me stories of the ancient elves. They were interesting.”

“Ah, Gallevorn is known for his stories.” She chuckled, taking another bite.

“That must be the reason him and Varric get along so well.” He assessed with a small smile.

When they finished breakfast Fenris and Ellenwen decided to take a stroll around camp. They saw elders telling stories of Ancient Arlathan to the young adults. Passing the bonfire they saw Varric surrounded by men, women, and children telling the story of Hawke fighting with the circle of magi against the templars. When the children saw Fenris they all got up and ran to him yanking on his arms and legs trying to get his attention to answer their questions. 

“Were you really at Kirkwall during the uprising?” 

“Are the templars really shemlen that drink elven blood?” 

“Is it true you killed a dozen templars at once?” 

“Is it true your ripped out their insides?”

All the children gasped at once, looking at him with admiration. Fenris looked down at them completely overwhelmed when he turned to Ellenwen for help, his eyes filled with desperation. She put her hand on her stomach, throwing her head back when she bursted into laughter. “Okay, ok, da’len’s.” She said raising her hands up like she’s about to negotiate his surrender when she starts to swirl her hands together conjuring a bright blue ball. The children watched her with excitement, their mouths open smiles and eyes wide. She threw the ball into the air when suddenly it bursts, creating small flurries to fall gently on their faces. The children release Fenris and begin running around trying to catch the flurries with their tongues when Ellenwen quickly grabbed his hand to make their escape to the outskirts of the camp.

“Thank you for the assist, I wasn’t sure I would make it out unscathed.” He said with a playful smirk.

“Oh? Have I found a weakness of the stone faced Moody Broody himself?” She jested.

“Children are not a weakness, I just don’t know how to be around them, they’re so small, vulnerable, innocent. I tend to scare most children. I just don’t want to hurt them.” He said, looking down to the ground trying to hide his blushing face.

She laughed heartily. “Fenris you are not scary.”

“You are not my enemy, or believe me you would think so.” He looked to her with a devilish glint in his eye. 

“Perhaps that is the case, but they were not scared of you. They admire you, look up to you. Your a hero in their eyes. I know for a fact you would never hurt them because your ‘fear’ is not fear, it’s compassion. You care about others, you want to protect them, it is what makes you such a good man, Fenris.” She glanced at him, hoping her words reach him.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He can feel her beginning to chip away at the stone he laid around his heart, and with each passing day he spends at her side the more he begins to feel. He’s starting to feel happiness again, a feeling he hadn't felt in so very long, too long. He wanted to find a way to show her what she means to him. He thought to himself silently when an idea came to mind. “Follow me.” He said, grabbing her hand leading her back to their tent. Once there, he grabbed a bow and a single arrow and led her deeper into the forest. 

The further they went the more the anticipation was building within her. “Where are we going?” She asked with a childish grin.

“Your uncle told me the story of Atish’anshiral. Back in ancient times warriors were trained in wit, strength, and their ability to keep inner peace during times of strife. They would wander the forest to regain peace and connection to themselves, I was thinking we could try it.” He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

She smiled at him. “So we just walk through the forest, taking in the sights?”

“Well, I was thinking we could make it a little more interesting. I am aware of how much you enjoy a challenge and I still need to make it even for the two times you bested me.” He said with a competitive smirk. 

“I believe I bested you three times, twice in bow and once hand to hand.” She grinned triumphantly. 

He rolled his eyes at her cockiness, readying the bow. “I can assure you that will not be the case this time.” With the bow ready he turned to her, “There is a cliff to a waterfall a ways up, do you know of where I speak?” She nodded her head. “All right, when I release the arrow we race to it, who ever makes it there first wins.” He raised the bow up towards the sun as she crouched down, readying herself. As he drew back on the bow string they looked each other in the eye when he released, they take off. 

She ran with all her might, feeling the earth push her forward from beneath her feet, encouraging her to find herself again. She breathed in through her nose taking in nature’s essence as she released everything. All the worry and anger that clutched onto her started to unravel, falling behind her as she continued her journey to peace. She slowly reached her arms out to her sides like a bird, tilting her head back she basked in the sun’s warmth as is pulsed on her skin through the trees. 

Just one step behind, Fenris watched her run gracefully like a halla, her hair flowing behind her like a golden veil. He can see her face softening as the anxiety and worry left her. He’s happy for her, she deserves to have peace, to be happy. Only taking but a moment from admiring her, he looked forward realizing the cliff was coming quickly. She was still running at full speed, showing no signs of slowing down. “Ellen!” He yelled reaching for her in a panic. 

She turned to him wearing a brilliant smile when she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her, “Jump!” She shouted, leaving him no time to argue. When they leapt off the cliff he wrapped his arms around her protectively as they fell, crashing into the pool at the base of the waterfall.

Fenris was the first to the surface gasping for breath. When they hit the water his grip slipped from around her. He started to look around in a panic. “ELLEN!” He yelled hoping she would respond. Within seconds she popped up, gasping for breath just a few feet away from him. 

She turned to face him with a wide grin. “I believe that was a tie.” She laughed.

He shook his head, swimming his way to her. “You are mad.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “And you are moody.” She said, struggling to reach the pond’s floor.

Able to reach the bottom, he grabbed her by the waist pulling her close to him. They stared in each others eyes as they tried to catch their breath. His eyes captivated her, his gaze was so intense she felt as though he was seeing straight into her soul. Her longing for him grew within her like thousands of butterflies fluttering around her stomach, making her heartbeat ring in her ears. For him, she was always easy to read, just one glance and he could tell if she was sad, angry, or happy. This time was no different, her eyes told him exactly what she was feeling.

Knowing she desired him made his restraint thin even faster. He wanted nothing more than to touch her, to feel her more when an unexplainable force began to pull them closer and their lips crashed together in desirous heat. They pulled each other close as his tongue traced her bottom lip when she opened her mouth granting him access. Their tongues played willfully as they kissed between heavy breaths. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her, while her arms wrapped around his neck and fingers running through his hair. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pinning her to him, and the other behind her head letting her know he wasn’t going to let her go.

He couldn’t stop, he didn’t want to, he wanted to keep going. His desire for her was overflowing to the point of driving him mad, the thought of letting her go now pained him. He had only felt close to someone like this one other time in his life and even still, this was different. He had never felt such necessity before, he didn’t know how to handle it, he just knew he had to have it. 

The kiss continued to grow deeper with no ending in sight. She never realized just how much she wanted this. However, her heart and mind were in the midst of a great battle. She so badly wanted to continue, but the faintest whisper told her to stop. She knew if she continued, it would eventually bring him pain, she couldn’t do that to him. She still had one door left to close before she could open another and move on.

She broke away hesitantly, leaning her forehead against his, their eyes closed as they caught their breath. “C-come, we should get back before Gallevorn or Dorian send a search party.” He nodded, trying not to show his disappointment. 

As they walked back the air felt awkward between them. They would steal glances at each other, but when eye contact was made they immediately looked away from each other and began to blush. She pressed her fingertips to her lips still able to feel his warmth lingering across her skin. She stole a glance at his wrist remembering the red scarf that once adorned it. Her curiosity began to eat away at her when finally it got the best of her. Clearing her throat she plucked up the courage to ask. “Fenris?” 

“Mmm?”

“May I ask you something?”

“Whatever it is, it is done.” He said without hesitation.

“What happened to the token? The one you once had tied to your wrist?” 

He stopped abruptly, causing her to accidentally bump into him. When he turned to face her his expression looked uneasy. She instantly began to regret her decision to ask when finally he spoke. “Before we had left to come here I had seen Hawke in the Fade.” Her mouth dropped heavily. She knew there was a possibility for him to enter the Fade with the amount of lyrium running through his veins, but she never expected he would ever have gone willingly. “I do not know how it happened, but when I did she was there, waiting for me. I believed it to be a trick, some demon playing my inner most desires against me, but…it seemed so real.” 

Seeing the tinge of pain cross his face made her heart ache. “I’m sorry Fenris, I shouldn’t-”

“No,” He said, placing a hand to her cheek. “She had released me of my burden and I have you to thank for it. When you brought me to the Fade you gave me a better understanding of that world. In one sense, you have also taken part in saving me from myself.” He whispered, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you, Ellen.” She felt her heart swell in her chest with such adoration. She was so happy to see he was no longer burdened by his past that he was able to close his door, now it was her turn to close hers. 

Finally making it back to camp they were still soaked, and unlucky for them, Dorian was the first to greet them. “Well, well, well, I get stuck here babysitting, my feet soaking in filth, and you two get to run off on some romantic getaway. I see your still drenched from you recent fornications.” He said with a devious grin.

“Dorian!” Ellenwen scolded.

“Anything that happens between us does not concern you, mage.” Fenris growled.

“Oh, Moody Broody my melancholy sulky elf, allow me to let you in on a little secret,” He said, leaning close to Fenris’ ear. “I am the best friend, I know everything, if not immediately then eventually. You would be wise to accept that sooner rather than later.” Dorian leaned back giving a confident grin before walking off as Fenris glared at his back.

“One of these days I’m going to punch him in that arrogant beak of his.” Fenris spat.

“You know, I would love to see that, just once.” Ellenwen laughed. 

They went back to their tent and changed for dinner before joining in another night of festivities. After their share of feasting and dancing they all sat at a table with Gallevorn as he told them the story of Ellenwen's coming of age ceremony when she received her vallaslin. 

“She was the first that year to receive it, she had no idea what to expect, except for what others have told her. She was told the truth, that it was extremely painful, but it was a test of strength to show the Creators what you can handle, and as always she took it as a challenge. Since she was young she aimed to best every man, woman, and child in any and all things, but when she knelt before the Keeper to accept the blood writing she wore the meanest look of determination I have ever seen. I have seen grown men cry and the Keeper tell them they were not ready, yet here she was a young girl of sixteen. When the Keeper began the ritual I thought for sure I would have seen some sign of pain or fear on her face, there was nothing! She knelt there with a look of stone, and at the end she stood, throwing a closed fist in the air and yelled ‘Never again shall we submit!’” Gallevorn boasted with pride. “It was one of my most proudest moments as her uncle. I knew her mother and father were so very proud.” He said, looking to her with loving eyes.

“I can’t say that I’m shocked. I always suspected Ellie to have come out of the womb looking to kick some ass.” Varric laughed.

“Ellie most certainly is strong, however I would recommend pulling the reins back a wee bit on your masculinity or you’ll never find a decent man.” Dorian suggested looking at Ellenwen.

“Fenedhis lasa! curse! Ellie should not hide who she is for anyone, if there is a man out there for her he will demonstrate exceptional skill and accept her and love her for who she is! Not feel emasculated by her strength!” Gallevorn argued.

“I agree, what do you think Fenris?” Varric asked, looking at him with a wry smile.

Fenris nodded his head in agreement “I agree with Gallevorn. A real man would want to stand and fight beside her not in front of her. He would want to support her when she needed it. To treat her as an equal, but also make things...challenging.” He said, looking to her with a smirk when she blushed, fidgeting with her mug. 

“Now that is the perfect man for my Ellenwen, couldn’t have said it better myself!” Gallevorn bellowed, raising his glass to Fenris. “So Fenris, I hear your exceptionally skilled with a blade, I would like to challenge you in a test of skill. Say, tomorrow at dawn?” Fenris thought for a second before holding his arm out to him accepting his challenge. “HA! It is settled then!” He said, clutching his arm. “Well, it is getting late, I suggest we all get some rest.” Gallevorn leaned over, giving Ellenwen a kiss on the top of her head before heading to his tent.

Varric began to give Fenris pointers about Gallevorn and what to expect for the dual when Ellenwen and Dorian started to walk back to their tents. 

“So Ellie, are you going to tell me where you and Moody Broody went galavanting off to this afternoon?" He asked with a devilish smile.

She looked down to the ground blushing. “He took me on Atish’anshiral.” 

“Ooo, is that some kind of elven mating ritual?” He asked, eyes sparking with interest.

“No, It is a journey through the forest to gain inner peace.”

“Oh, well, that sounds...romantic, I guess.” He said, slumping his shoulders in disappointment.

“It was fun.” She said, pressing her fingers to her lips remembering their moments of heated passion.

“Well, I guess you elves really do love your nature.” Dorian said with a sigh.

She laughed, wishing him goodnight before entering her tent. She closed the divider as she got undressed and climbed into bed, her mind was on a mission, she needed to seek out Solas. She wanted to close that door behind her forever so that she may move on. It was only fair, not just to her, but to Fenris. Determined she closed her eyes and for the first time in a long while she let the Fade take her.

After much discussion of tomorrows dual Fenris made his way back to their tent. When he entered he saw the divider was drawn. Is something wrong? Did I do something? Is she regretting what happened between us at the fall? His mind was going in a million different directions. He desperately wanted to talk to her, to find out what she was thinking, about what happened, about him, about them. He stripped down to his trousers and laid down, looking back and forth from the ceiling to the divider, contemplating what to do. He eventually decided that he would talk to her tomorrow, when he rolled over facing the divider and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Morvain

Ellenwen woke from her slumber, irritated. She had searched high and low in the Fade with no luck in finding Solas. She realized with the lack of sunlight it was just before dawn, remembering Fenris and Gallevorn’s dual she got up quickly and dressed. When she walked out from behind the divider she saw Fenris standing by the entrance with his back to her. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize she was standing right behind him. 

She reached out putting her hand on his shoulder “Fenris? Are you okay?”

He jolted slightly startled by her sudden presence. “Y-yes I am fine. I was just…thinking, sorry to worry you.” He looked at her with adoring eyes, but they were laced with subtle uncertainty.

She knew something plagued him. She reached her hand up to his cheek when he took it gently in his, placing a kiss to her palm before closing his eyes, leaning into it. It was such a small notion, but it made her heart melt and beat rapidly all at once. 

“You can talk to me Fenris, about anything.” She said, looking him straight in the eyes as she spoke. He loved the way her eyes always held such a fierce determination. That look alone chipped away at the stone that she had so easily weakened around his heart. Every time a piece crumbled away he was struck with a new emotion. He was beginning to feel again a little at a time, because of her.

“I wanted to talk about-”

“Broody are you ready?” Varric yelled from the other side of their tent flap.

“Just go in and get him, I don’t see what all the fuss is about.” Dorian piped in.

“Do they not teach you manners in Tevinter, Sparkles? What if they’re having an intimate moment? The last thing they want to see during that is your face I’m sure!” Varric chided.

Dorian gasped dramatically, “How dare you think they wouldn’t want visuals of this gorgeous face while in the throws of lustful passion. Secondly, I do have manners I just use them in civilized places, for instance where people wear shoes!” 

Fenris and Ellenwen rolled their eyes while listening to them bicker when they decided to save their conversation for another time. When they walked to the center of the camp there was a clearing with rope tied to the trees to make a ring. Surrounded by people, Gallevorn was already in the ring taking practice swings. When they reached the middle, Fenris started to make his way under the rope when Ellenwen grabbed his hand. He looked to her as she lifted his sword hand to her lips, kissing the inside of his palm sweetly. 

“Good luck.” She said, giving him a wink.

He felt his heart start to pump rapidly in his chest, giving him even more motivation. Fenris was not concerned about losing the fight, Gallevorn was a veteran to battle, but his age was against him. He drew his sword slowly from his back, getting into stance, Gallevorn was ready for him. They stood there staring at each other wondering who would make the first move, building the crowds anticipation. Ellenwen held her breath.

With a mighty roar Gallevorn and Fenris both kick off the ground and charged at each other. Their swords clashed with such force you could hear the high pitched sting of metal echoing through the trees. Gallevorn slashed left and right as Fenris blocked each swing with ease. Fenris lifted his sword over his head, swinging straight down with all his might. Gallevorn lifted his sword to block it, but the force of Fenris’ strength brought him to a knee. Gallevorn held his block to Fenris’ sword when he pushed it back. Quickly he laid down and kicked both feet into Fenris’ chest pushing him enough distance away to get back to his feet. 

Fenris staggered back. Well played, must be why he protects the Keeper. A smile tugged at the corner of Fenris’ lips. Okay old man, let us see what you're made of. Like a wild beast being released from its cage, Fenris ran toward Gallevorn with frightening speed. Gallevorn swung at him from his right to his left, aiming high toward Fenris’ head. Fenris ducked out of the way rolling down to the right. With the momentum of Gallevorn’s swing Fenris ended up behind him, elbowing him in the back of the head. While Gallevorn was stunned Fenris swept his ankle, hooking it from the front and forcing Gallevorn to fall face down into the dirt. Fenris put his knee in his back with sword against the side of his throat. That was match. 

Fenris gripped Gallevorn’s forearm helping him to his feet. “In all my years that was the third time I have ever been bested.” Gallevorn said, pulling a cloth from his pocket to wipe his face. 

“Who was the first?” Fenris asked curiously.

“Ellenwen’s father, he was the most skilled swordsman I have ever seen. Much like yourself he was quick like lightning and strong. He gave everything he had in each swing, every time. The second was Ellenwen.” He smiled with reminiscent eyes.

Fenris looked back at the crowd, seeing Ellen stand out in a sea of cheering people like a torch leading the lost from darkness. She smiled, clapping her hands congratulating him on his victory. There goes another piece, it almost frightened him with how easily she was able to break through his defenses. With just a look she could cripple him, a smile, a breath, a sigh. She had his heart without even realizing it yet. 

Ellenwen ran up to him giving him a hug. “Congratulations! I knew you could do it!” She said with a confident grin.

“Hey! No faith in your old uncle I see.” Gallevorn feigned hurt. 

“Of course uncle, you’re one of the strongest men I know.” She said popping up on her toes, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

When all was said and done they walked back to their tent to freshen up before the remaining of the night's festivities. When they entered the tent Fenris began to take off his armor. In nothing but his trousers he grabbed a cloth and began to wipe the sweat and dirt from his body. She stood quietly, admiring his toned muscular frame, she wanted so badly to touch him, to run her hands up and down his body. He rubbed the cloth against the back of his neck when he looked up at her. She jolted in surprise and turned around quickly, blushing a deep crimson. From behind, he could see it spread to the tips of her ears, he chuckled to himself cherishing the adorable sight. He stood and started to walk towards her. 

“So what was wrong earlier?” She said, turning back around when she was startled again by his sudden closeness. “Fenris! I…” She looked up meeting his gaze, her heart pounding in her ears. He yearned to be close to her again, he couldn’t stop thinking about their kiss at the falls since it happened. Unable to hold back any longer he grabbed her by the sides of her neck and pulled her into a deep blazing kiss. He attacked her lips from every angle and she responded in kind, fueling his desire for her even more. She wrapped her arms around his back feeling every muscle and marking within her reach. He ran his fingers to the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her head up toward him, their tongues dancing wildly in between bated breaths. 

She could feel the fervor of their desire building deep within her core when he started to kiss down her neck, leaving a trail of hot tingles across her skin. A high pitched mewl slipped from her lips and he smiled against her skin as he continued down to her chest. She started to lose herself in what he was doing to her. She wanted so badly to allow it, but her heart and mind were arguing so loudly amongst themselves she couldn’t ignore them. She loves him, she knows that now, she wanted him to have her completely, but as long as that door remained open a piece of her will always wonder, and so will he. 

She put her hands on his shoulders and gently pulled herself away. “I-I’m sorry I can't, it wouldn’t be right.” Fenris looked her in the eyes, unable to hide his disappointment and confusion. Pain pierced her chest at the sight, knowing it was her who caused it. “I…there is something I must do first, please understand I-” 

He took a step back, vulnerability settling in his mind. “Do not apologize, I…I understand.” He grabbed his armor, putting it back on quickly before leaving the tent. Once he stepped outside he looked back, Fool! Why did you do that? He ran his hands through his hair, growling with frustration.

“Trouble in paradise Broody?” Varric called out to him, sitting by the campfire.

“No.” He said, taking a seat beside him, staring into the fire as he cursed himself under his breath.

Varric watched with amusement. “Forgive me for prying, but I’m certain this is a whole new level of brooding, even for you.”

“Leave it be, dwarf.” He warned.

“Oh come now Broody, I thought we were friends. How about I guess? You know how much I like to guess.” Varric pushed. Fenris remained silent, hoping he would eventually grow tired and give up. “Ah, the infamous silent brood. If I recall that’s a yes, right?” When Fenris still remained silent, he decided to take his chances. “Let’s see, well, given the recent increase in puppy dog eye exchanges and hand holding under tables I would say you two have grown quite close, perhaps even romantically involved?” Fenris coughed into a closed fist, feeling a slight burn in his cheeks. He would have to give it to the dwarf he was incredibly observant. “Thought so, however, given Ellie’s latest predicament with Chuckles I would wager the status has not grown to lovers, just yet.”

Overwhelmed with embarrassment Fenris glared at Varric. “Remind me how any of my affairs are your business, dwarf.” He snarled.

Varric raised his hands in surrender. “Calm down Broody, I’m here to help, nothing more.”

“How is your mockery and unrelenting interrogation in any way helping?” He snapped.

“Listen, I know you and I know Ellie, and believe it or not I’m rooting for you two, but there is something you need to understa-”

“I am well aware of her abiding infatuation with the wolf, dwarf. She has made it clear.” He scoffed, cutting him off.

Varric sighed, releasing a small chuckle while shaking his head. “You are blind, Broody.”

“You were not there, you know nothing of what happened. She said she couldn’t, that it wouldn’t be right.”

“She also said there was something she needed to do first, you fool.” Varric retorted. Fenris looked to him with wide eyes. “You two weren’t exactly being quiet in there you know.” Varric said with a shrug. “Ellie, wants closure. She wants to end things with Chuckles officially before she allows herself to begin anew, you know the healthy way of doing things. You’d have to be an idiot if you think after all the attention and utterly smitten look about her when she is with you is just an act so she can turn around and go back to Chuckles, but then again you aren’t exactly known for romantic knowledge.”

“And you are?” Fenris asked curtly.

“I will give you that, I am in no way an expert on the subject, but I know people, especially those I hold close.” Varric said, standing from his seat. “Trust what you’ve shared and give her time Broody, she’ll come when she’s ready.” Fenris pondered on his words when he patted him firmly on the shoulder, breaking him from his thoughts. “Come on, let’s go see Gallevorn, I hear he has some juicy stories about our beloved Ellie.”

\--*-- 

Left with her thoughts Ellenwen paced back and forth inside the tent. She could feel the frustration build deep in her gut from denying its release. “Fenedhis!” She cursed, slamming her fist on the table that held their weapons. She knew why she was doing this, she was doing this for her, so she could move on in peace, but she was also doing it for Fenris. She never wanted him to question her feelings for him. She recalled the look of rejection in his eyes when she pulled away from him, causing her heart to ache painfully in its cage. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. She never wanted to cause him pain like Solas had caused her. As she sat down on her cot thinking of what to do next she heard a commotion outside. 

Dorian ran into her tent out of breath with panic ridden eyes. “We got trouble Ellie.” Without hesitation she grabbed her staff and Fenris’ sword.She ran to the center of the camp with Dorian at her side as chaos ensued. Children cried for their parents while others screamed and ran in panic, bumping into her as she tried to find the source of danger. She finally saw Gallevorn and Fenris back to back, surrounded by a group of slavers. Gallevorn was fighting two head on while Fenris fought against the others. His markings glowed brightly as he continued to rip the hearts from their chests one by one.

She ran toward him, “FENRIS!” She yelled at the top of her lungs when he turned to her and she threw him his sword. He caught it giving her a quick smirk before he continued to cut down their enemies. Right as she was about to join him she heard a shrilling scream coming from behind her. When she turned around she saw two slavers, dragging two children off by their hair and she ran after them. She followed them to the edge of the forest when she finally caught up with them. “Release them, or it will be your lives!” She threatened, holding her staff out in front of her. 

They turned to her with twisted smiles on their faces as the children trembled in fear. “What are you gonna do knife eared bitch?” One spat. Suddenly a dozen more came out from the darkness, surrounding her, however, one stood out above the rest. The man walked toward her, he wore silver plated armor with an oxblood cape. He had short dingy grey hair, slicked back away from his face, showing his strong jaw with a cleft chin. His blood shot eyes protruded from their sockets. They were so dark they appeared black and soulless, his very presence spewed evil with no regard for life.

“Ah…If it isn’t the famed Inquisitor.” He said, his voice deep and raspy. “I would never have guessed you would have the time to attend such an event, but then again, since the fall of Corypheus there is probably not much left for the Inquisition to do but squander.”

She glared at him, her hand firmly gripping her staff as she choked back the urge to cut him down right there. “Who are you?” 

“Me? I am Morvain, leader of the Blood Tail Marauders. I run every slave ring from here to Tevinter.” He said, giving her a dramatic bow.

She could feel her rage begin to bubble in the pit of her stomach as fire started to spark from her fingertips. “Hand over the children, I will not repeat myself again!” She yelled through gritted teeth. 

“Who?” He asked innocently when he looked behind him, seeing the two elven children cling to each other as they sobbed. “Oh, you mean these knife ears?” He said, grabbing one of the girls by the hair when she screamed in pain. Ellenwen took a step toward him.

“Nah, ah, ah…” he said, quickly pulling out a knife, holding it to the child’s throat. “Come any closer Inquisitor and you’ll leave me no choice. Do you want her blood on your hands?” He smiled menacingly, pressing the dagger so hard blood began to trickle down her neck.

“STOP!” Ellenwen yelled, throwing her hands up and taking a step back.

He smiled wickedly from under his brow. “That’s right, do as your told. That’s all you elves are good for, to follow the commands of men.” He buried his face into the young girls hair, inhaling deeply as the girl whimpered in fear. “If not for me you all would freely stray through our forest’s, breeding like rats, amassing to numbers so great you’d start to get absurd ideas that you could overpower us. No, we can't have that, that’s why I’m here, to maintain the delicate balance of peace in Thedas, no different from your Inquisition, Lady Inquisitor.”

Ellenwen couldn’t believe what she was hearing. His hatred toward her kind was nothing new, elves and humans warred against each other for centuries, but the elves have accepted their defeat against the humans long ago. The Elven people were perfectly content to live and let live, they had no desire to ‘overpower’ anyone, but the audacity he had to compare himself and his band of murderous fiends to the Inquisition was a disgrace, she would not allow it. “Your claims of peace are spurious. You use your influence to spread fear and hate, telling yourself and your men that the elves are a threat so you can feel just with your heinous actions. I assure you, you are nothing compared to the Inquisition.” She growled. 

He threw his head back, releasing an ominous cackle that sent a shiver down her spine. When he finished he glared at Ellenwen with disgust. He looked back at the girl still holding the dagger to her neck as the fingers of his free hand played in her hair. “I’m doing these girls a favor, they will be sold to a very wealthy, high ranking official in Val Royeaux who desires young exotic knife ears to satisfy his deviant desires. It will be the only love they could ever receive given their unfortunate lineage. Not to mention they will fetch me a large sum of gold, so, in one sense, your kind is good for something.” He sneered, looking down at the crying child when he kissed her on the cheek, causing her to flinch under his touch.

“Enough! As Inquisitor I will not allow you to continue! I will warn you one last time Morvain, you and your men will surrender yourselves to the Inquisition for judgement, or I swear, I will not hesitate to kill every last one of you.” She threatened, her rage reaching its breaking point.

He slowly turned his attention from the girl back to Ellenwen, his gaze maniacal, when something in his eyes snapped. She could feel pure evil radiate from across the field, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention. “Oh, Lady Inquisitor, I relish in the thought of you trying.” He chuckled deviantly when he slowly dragged the dagger clear across the girls throat and walked away. “Kill her!” He snarled to his men, as he dragged the other girl away kicking and screaming. 

Her heart sank in her chest, “NOOOOOO!” She yelled, running to the little girl’s side. She knelt down beside her, seeing the girl look up at her with utter fear in her eyes and tears spilling down her cheeks. The child gasped desperately for air while her lungs began to fill, causing her to choke on her own blood. “It’s ok da’len look at me, look at me.” Ellenwen placed her shaking hands on her throat as the blood seeped through her fingers, fighting to heal her wound, but it was too severe. She suffered till her last breath. She let out a faint gasp when her body went limp, her last moments of fear frozen in her eyes as she looked up at Ellenwen. 

Helpless, forced to watch the life leave the child’s eyes, the men started to close in around her. She gently dragged her fingers over the little girl's eyes before she stood, glaring at those who remained from under her brow. The grief she felt fueled the flame of her rage, causing it to erupt like a volcano from the pit of her stomach, singeing her soul. She screamed, slamming the blade end of her staff into the ground as a tidal wave of fire burst from her palms, reaching the tops of the trees. It was massive, unlike anything any of them have ever seen. Some trembled in fear and began to flee, but she would not let them escape. She thrusted her arms forward, sending a wave of fiery hell over them.

While the fire consumed them, she listened to their screams and watched as the flesh melted from their bones. After what felt like an eternity the fire extinguished and it had grown eerily quiet, nothing around her was left but smoke and ash. The power she unleashed upon them left her weak. Her limbs trembled as she fought desperately to keep her eyes open. She took a step forward, attempting to pursue Morvain, but her legs gave out, causing her to fall to her knees. She had to keep going, she had to save them, she told herself, but it was no use, exhaustion cradled her mind when she fell to the ground and her vision went black.

\--*-- 

Fenris and Dorian ran toward the wall of fire they had seen from the forest. When they broke through the tree line they found Ellen unconscious in a field of singed corpses. Fenris knelt down quickly, placing his ear to her chest, her heart was barely beating. In a panic he hoisted her in his arms and began to sprint in the direction of their tent. “Dorian, with me!” He yelled.

When they got to the tent Fenris laid her down on her cot when Dorian moved quickly to strip her down to her small clothes and check for any injuries. “Her hands are covered in blood, but it's not hers. As far as I can see there are no injuries.” Dorian inspected. Fenris watched closely as he tried to catch his breath. His body was tense and his hands trembled. Fenris considered himself fearless, since he could remember he has never feared anything, but this, this frightened him to the core. His heart shivered in his chest while his stomach was tied in knots. He wouldn’t let himself think the worst at this point, he refused. 

A green light illuminated from Dorians hands as he hovered them over her body. He started from the top of her head and slowly worked down toward her chest. When he reached the area above her heart he stopped suddenly. “Fasta vass!” He cursed.

“What?” Fenris snapped.

“Well, the good news is that there are no physical injuries and she is not dead, yet,” Dorian explained with worry in his eyes. Fenris held his breath, waiting for him to finish. “but she has over exerted her mana, practically depleting it.”

“What does that mean?” Fenris asked, trying to remain calm. 

“It means she is unstable, she could still go either way.” Dorian sighed looking at her with a sad expression. “If a mage completely depletes their magic it's like giving up their life force, it's a part of them, their soul. If she doesn’t regain some of her life source and quickly she could die.”

His words hit Fenris like a ton of bricks, knocking the air from his lungs as guilt started to seep into his mind. This is my fault, I should have been there. I’m supposed to protect her, I failed her. He couldn’t lose her, he couldn’t bare to lose someone again. He had to help her whatever the cost. “Dorian, save her. Please.” Fenris pleaded, eyes remaining on her.

Dorian sighed, he knew how he was feeling, he felt it to. He refused to let his precious friend suffer such a terrible fate, but what could he do? He began to pace the length of the tent, rubbing his hands over his face roughly as he tried to think of a solution. He specialized in necromancy, he dabbled in resurrection and transferring life essence from one organism to the next. “That’s it!” He stopped in his tracks, snapping his fingers. “We could transfer small amounts of life energy into her at a time until she becomes stable.” 

Fenris perked up. “How do we do that?” 

“Well, I can’t transfer any of mine unfortunately. This spell is extremely exhausting and requires much mana and concentration, I will need everything I have to perform this, but maybe Gallevo-” 

“No, I will do it.” Fenris said, cutting him off before he can finish.

Dorian looked at him severely. “Are you sure Fenris? This will be extremely dangerous, and it will weaken you, albeit temporarily, but if those people come back the clan may need you.”

“Gallevorn has been protecting these people all his life, he is more than capable to continue without me if they are to return.” Fenris said with such finality it gave no room for debate.

“Fine, I would rather deal with her scolding me for this than the possibility of dying by your hand.” He huffed.

With it decided they pushed the cots together, having Fenris lay down next to her. Dorian stood above them, hovering a hand over each of them. He began to chant the spell when a deep purple light poured from his fingers attaching onto each of them. Fenris could feel the life being sucked out of him, it wasn’t painful, it felt like the moment one had when falling to sleep. He closed his eyes and thought of Ellenwen, as if walking through the Fade, every memory of her from the moment they met till now played before him. He saw her warm smile, her brilliant ocean blue eyes looking at him over and over. If this was how he was going to die, he wouldn’t regret a thing.

\--*--

Ellenwen walked through the Fade, sorrow twisting in her gut. She found herself in the meadow, it was night but the ground was lit by the dim green light of fireflies. Every step she took they would dance around her, lighting the path forward. She felt weak and her heart heavy as she walked up to the body of the girl Morvain murdered. Her eyes were still open, lifeless, frozen with fear of what came next. Ellenwen unable to stand any longer fell to her knees, she wept for the girl, for her family. “Ir abelas da’len, ir abelas, I couldn’t help you, I couldn’t save you. I’m so sorry child, I’m so sorry.” She laid her hand on the child’s face, closing her eyes once again. “Falon’Din enasal enaste. May Falon’Din guide you into the beyond.” She prayed, when the child’s body faded into a green light that floated away into the vast night sky. 

She curled into a ball and sobbed, knowing there was a chance she wouldn’t recover from this. She thought of her friends, her family, how she let them down, how she let all of Thedas down. Fenris floated into her thoughts, picturing him with his arms wrapped around her while she slept, trying to protect her from her dreams. Her heart swelled with pain and anger, knowing she may never get to see him again, never tell him how precious he had become to her. How she...loved him. Tears poured from her when she felt a presence, but she had no strength to move.

“Vhenan?” Solas whispered. When she thought her heart couldn’t hurt anymore she was proven wrong. She held her face in her hands and continued to sob when Solas knelt down before her, putting his hand on top of her head. He knew something tragic had happened, he could see her pain. 

“Why are you here?” She asked weakly.

“I felt your presence enter the Fade, you seemed extremely weakened, I wanted to see if you were all right.” He studied her, trying to figure out what it was, but nothing made itself known.

“I’m fine, stop worrying about me.” She went to stand up to get away from him, but her legs were too weak to carry her, so she remained, looking away from him.

“It is unusual for anyone to be this weak in the Fade, especially you, what happened?” His worry grew when he noticed she couldn’t even stand. 

She looked into the distance, wishing he would just go away, but she knew he never would. “I…depleted my mana.” She confessed. 

His heart sank to his stomach, knowing the severity of her situation. How could this happen? Where was the warrior? That insolent fool! He said he would protect her! He clenched his jaw cursing Fenris silently. “Why?” He demanded unable to hold back his anger. 

“Why do you care?” She yelled, matching his tone.

His brows furrowed, his eyes filling with sadness,“Vhenan, no matter what path I chose or what you choose, that fact will never change, I will always love you, care for you, till I last draw breath.” She froze, staring at him with wide eyes, the words she so desperately wanted to hear for so long had finally made it to her ears. She thought when she heard them they would play through her heart like a glorious symphony bringing her joy beyond measure, but they did not, instead she felt, hurt, angry, exhausted even. For once in these long three and a half years of emotional turmoil, her mind and her heart for once agreed, It was too late. 

She knew she would always love him, care for him, but it wasn’t like she felt when she thought of Fenris. With him it was heightened with trust and deepened with passion and understanding of each other. She was brought back from her thoughts when Solas cupped her cheek. “Vhenan? Tell me what happened.” He pleaded once more. 

She gently pushed his hand away and began to tell him of her encounter with Morvain and what he did. She could feel herself tensing up with rage once again with every word she spoke. “He killed her! A child! An innocent child!” She growled, slamming her fists into the ground.

Solas looked at her with saddened eyes. “Do you understand now Vhenan? Why I must do what I intend to do?” He said, caressing her cheek with his hand again. “It is my fault the Elven people suffer this way, with the veil intact the elves will never reach their former glory, they will always be weak, becoming easy targets of oppression.” 

Suddenly an unexplainable strength began to come back to her. She stood slowly, still shaking with rage. “No Solas, I don’t understand and I never will. What you’re going to do makes you no better than Corypheus or Morvain, you are choosing to kill millions to fix a mistake you made one thousand years ago. Just because you do not take joy in the mass murder you claim you must do does not make it any less horrifying. That poor defenseless child died early by Morvain’s hand, but she would have just died later by yours. The only difference is timing. I will stop Morvain and after, I will stop you, and if it takes the last breath from my chest, so be it.” Unable to take the sight of him any longer she turned and walked away from him, without looking back.


	13. Helpless

It had been three days. Three days of not seeing her smile or her deep blue iris’s. Three days of not hearing her laugh or the sound of his name rolling off her tongue. Fenris had been by her side holding her hand for three days, he never left her. He refused to eat, refused to sleep for fear something would happen and he will have failed her once again. It pained him to see her lying so still, mimicking death. But if she must suffer, then he will be certain to suffer as well. He blamed himself for this, he wasn’t there to help her, to support her, to fight with her. She did it on her own and this was the price she had to pay and by the Maker he would make sure he paid it to.

Dorian and Varric had tried to get him to eat or rest, promising they would get him if anything had changed. It always ended with him losing his temper, nothing will ever keep him from her ever again. Gallevorn would come multiple times a day to check on her, he never tried to persuade Fenris to take a break or to rest. He knew what he was feeling, he felt it as well, he understood him.

Fenris sat silently with his thoughts when Dorian came into the tent. “Fenris please, you must rest to regain your strength.” Fenris shook his head not saying a word, his eyes never leaving Ellenwen.

“She will be fine, you notice her heart is beating stronger do you not? She will be okay, we are just waiting on her now. She will wake when she is ready.” He sat in the chair across from him, looking down at her. “She is the strongest most stubborn person I have ever met. She will get through this, she has to, she knows she has to.” Fenris remained silent with no emotion when Dorian sighed. “I have sent a raven to inform Cullen and Josephine of what happened, I told them we will not leave until she is fully recovered.” Knowing he wasn’t going to change his mind, he decided to leave. 

Fenris felt like he was breaking, he could feel desperation clinging to his soul. He just wanted her to open her eyes, to hear her voice. He realized, in all this time he has had to think, just how much he cared for her, how much she meant to him, and how much he needed her and loved her. He would gladly give his life if it meant she could live on. Now he just needed her to wake up so he could tell her. 

He got down on his knees beside her, holding her small delicate hand between his. He kissed her hand gently when he pressed it to his forehead, and began to pray. “Creators, Maker, Andraste whoever is listening, I beg of you, please, give her strength. Let her open her eyes and I will gladly take her place if you’ll have me, just please, please don’t take her from me.” He shuddered at the thought of her never waking again when he felt something softly caress his cheek. When he looked to see what it was his breath caught in his throat. 

“I won't let them have you.” Ellen said sternly, staring into his eyes with that fierce determination he’d come to love so much. His eyes widened in disbelief as his heart banged loudly in his chest. A gasp escaped her when he grabbed her face with his hands, crashing his lips into hers. He kissed her with such ferocity, checking that she was real, that this was not a dream. She responded fervently, meeting him with the same intensity. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth, his hands moving all over her body. He wanted to be sure, he needed to be sure. 

He broke away from her lips and peppered kisses along her chin, cheeks and eyelids before leaning his forehead against hers. He stared straight into her eyes with such devotion, “Ar lath ma, Ellen. I love you.” 

She smiled the biggest smile as tears streamed down her cheeks. “Ar lath ma, Fenris.” She said, kissing him again. 

It took every ounce of restraint he had left to keep from losing himself in the throws of passion. As much as he wanted to show her the depths of his love at this very moment, she had just woken up, she needed to rest, to regain her strength. For when they do surrender to their desires, she will need it. 

He broke away reluctantly, “What happened?” He asked, caressing her cheek with his hand.

She leaned into it, closing her eyes, her tears changing from ones of joy to ones of sadness. “There were slaver’s dragging two young girls to the edge of the forest, I caught up to them, but there were more.” She gripped tightly onto the hand that held her cheek as she spoke through gritted teeth, “A man confronted me, he called himself Morvain. He said he was the leader of the Blood Tail Marauders, and that he is in charge of every slave ring from here to Tevinter. He was…he was going to sell them to a man to be sex slaves!” She spat with disgust. “I threatened him.” She started to breath heavier, fighting to hold back her tears. “And h…he slit one’s throat, right in front of me! He was sick, twisted! He enjoyed it! She was just an innocent child, Fenris! I-I was right there! I tried! I couldn’t do anything! He got away with the other, she was screaming, I tried to save her! I couldn’t save them!” She shook uncontrollably, sobbing into her hands. 

He got into her bed and pulled her into his lap, wrapping her up in his arms. He rubbed her back, pressing his lips to the top of her head, trying to comfort her. It caused him pain to hear her so upset. He knew how she felt, she felt helpless, just as he did when he found her. The vision of her unconscious on the ground in the meadow still burned vividly in his mind. He tightened his grip around her, thanking the gods she was awake and in his arms. 

She loved how the simplest touch from him could calm her. Just lightly holding her hand would send her body into a state of peace, his touch gave her strength. In a matter of minutes she could feel her tears dry up when she looked up to him, breathing in with little stutter breaths. “Ar lath ma, Fenris.” She couldn’t help but tell him again, she wanted to tell him over and over. She needed him to know it, to feel it as she did.

His heart swelled in his chest, hearing her confession once again. The way it rolled off her tongue and permeated his soul filled him with mirth. “Ar lath ma, Ellen.” He said, kissing her lips wistfully.

Dorian barged into the tent. “Hey Fenris I know you’re probably going to ignore m-” When he looked up seeing Ellen awake in Fenris’ arms, his eyes protruded from his head, his mouth hanging open. Whether it was from Ellen being awake or the compromising position he found them in was yet to be determined. He quickly shuffled toward them. “For the love of Andraste, Fenris! Could you not wait for her to fully heal before you try and bed her?” He said with a huff, taking Ellen’s hand and checking her vitals. 

“Did…he just call you Fenris?” She asked with a disturbed tone, climbing out of his lap to sit on the edge of the bed while Dorian checked her. 

Fenris released an exasperated sigh, irritated by the mage’s untimely arrival. “Yes, he has been doing that a lot lately.” 

Ellen tilted her head as she looked up at Dorian with a look of concern. “Dorian? Are you all right?”

“Of course I’m alright! It is you we should be concerned about, you were unconscious for three days! You nearly depleted all your mana! Do you know what that could have done? Of course you do, how foolish of me! See how flustered you've made me? You had us all worried sick! If it weren’t for Fenris giving you some of his life force to save your life we could be burying your corpse right now!” Dorian shouted, crossing his arms.

Ellen snapped her head toward Fenris, any color she gained had completely left her face. “Y-you did what?” She whispered, barely able to speak. 

Fenris met her gaze, regretting nothing. “I did what had to be done.” He stated. 

“B…but how?” She asked, looking back to Dorian.

“By me of course, who else other than you could possess such skill?” Dorian huffed arrogantly.

Ellenwen jumped to her feet, her body tense. “Dorian Pavus! Do you realize how dangerous that is?” Her face flushed with anger. “He could have died!” 

Dorian stood unintimidated, nodding his head. “I know, I have told him of all the possible repercussions. He wouldn’t take no for an answer.” He shrugged.

Ellenwen turned back to Fenris. She opened her mouth several times to speak, but couldn’t find anything to say. She knew that if the roles were reversed she would not hesitate to do the same, but it still didn’t change the fear she carried. She could have lost him before she even got the chance to tell him how she felt.

Fenris got up from the bed and stood before her, cupping her face in his hands. “I regret nothing. If I had to, I would do it again without hesitation. I love you, Ellen, I am yours.” He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. 

Dorian groaned, rolling his eyes. “Oh please, get a tent!”

Ellen and Fenris both turned to him with annoyed expressions on their faces. “Dorian, you are in OUR tent.” Ellen chided.

“Well, excuse me!” He said, lifting his hands. “I will leave, I can tell when I’m not wanted. I’ll be sure to tell everyone Ellie’s condition hasn’t changed.” He said, giving them a wink as he made his way out of the tent. 

Understanding what Dorian meant by his comment Ellen bit her bottom lip, feeling a burst of scorching heat run straight to her core. She quickly went to the flap and tied it closed. Once finished she hovered her hands over it making a magical ward to keep out unwanted guests. After some final adjustments she turned around to face Fenris as excitement fluttered around her chest and stomach. She refused to deny herself his touch any longer. 

Fenris felt sparks of feverous heat cast over his body when she turned to face him. He knew what she wanted, her eyes showed him every ounce of her pent up longing. Under normal circumstances he would be all too happy to oblige, but this was anything but. She had only just woken up after three days of barely escaping death. She hadn’t taken anytime to rest or recover, no, as much as he wanted to make her his completely, he would refrain. “You…should rest.” His tone betrayed him, coming out weakly under her intense gaze. He could feel his resolve dwindle rapidly, as the blood in his veins coursed through him, fueling his desire for her. 

She could see his want for her mirrored in his eyes, making the deepest confines within her want for him even more. Unable to hold back her urges any longer she rushed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers with such heated passion he almost lost his breath. Shocked by her eager movements he couldn’t help but smile into her kiss as she clung to him. He slowly grazed his hands up her arms towards his neck when he took hold of her wrists lightly, tugging them free of their hold on him. “Ellen…as much as…I desire to continue…you really should…rest.” He said, in-between her barrage of sweltering kisses, but she refused to take no for an answer. 

She knew what she wanted, and though inexperienced, nothing in this world would keep her from it. Frustrated with his persistence, she pulled back and grabbed him roughly by the sides of the face, looking him straight in the eye. “Fenris, ar lath ma, I need you. Please…make me yours.” She pleaded, her chest rising and falling for breath. His eyes grew wide as his mind allowed her words to sink in, the way she yearned for him; her voice, her body, that was all it took, and his restraint had finally evaporated, leaving him with nothing but the festering heat of desire. He placed his hands on her hips as his fingers teased their way under the hem of her shirt, caressing her warm smooth skin. She sighed as he slowly moved his hands up her back, leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake. 

Her hands reached for the hem of her tunic as she aided him in pulling it over her head. With each layer that was removed he studied her, taking note of every detail her body offered him, but she was not completely bare to him, not yet. He watched as her chest rose and fell, pleading to be freed from the constriction of her breast wrap and he was all too happy to oblige. He crashed his lips into hers, lifting her up by the tops of her thighs as she gracefully wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands met the back of his neck as her fingers moved through his soft white hair, gently caressing the tips of his ears. His hands were on her backside, holding her up against his pelvis as she shifted in his arms. He moaned slightly as her movements continued to entice him. 

She smiled against his lips, hearing the sounds of his pleasure, when her tongue slid past his, caressing it gently, dancing in a lovely, hot, pulsating motion as he slowly made his way to the cot. Each step he took sent vibrations through them, pushing them further into one another as they hummed through pursed lips. Finally at their destination, he laid her down and she helped him remove his shirt. He laid on top of her, pressing himself against her when he began kissing her agonizingly slow, but deep and lovingly. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling, memorizing every curve within his reach as she moved her hands up and down his back and shoulders, sending tiny currents of frost magic through her fingertips. 

He groaned from the contrast of cold against his hot skin, causing everything within him to feel heightened. He heatedly kissed the crane of her neck and shoulder when a high pitched mewl escaped her lips. He loved the way her lusty mewls and gasps seduced him, each one he heard permeated his mind, sending pleasurable pulses to the growing length below his waist. Ellen became increasingly impatient at the sight of his trousers, all she could think of at that very moment was how she wanted them off, now. She began to reach for the tie on his waistband when he took notice and moved further down, pressing feathery kisses across her chest, putting it just out of her reach. He wanted to tease her, challenge her, to make their carnal play even more enticing. Who would fall to their lustful desires first?

She knew what he was doing, he was teasing her, trying to make a game of it, oh, has he made a mistake. She hooked her leg around the back of his knee and pushed him over onto his back, climbing on top of him. A brief moment of shock displayed across his face when he quickly recovered with an innocent smile and a low chuckle. “I do not think you realize what you have done, Emma-lath. My love,” She warned him, her eyes dark. 

She straddled him confidently, feeling the pulse of his stiffened length beneath her. She gently rocked her hips forward, pushing against him as they both released heated groans, desiring more. Her eyes locked onto his as she unclipped her breast wrap and tossed it to the floor. A sigh escaped him as he admired the sight of the new skin that greeted him. He reached up and cupped her supple breasts when she inhaled sharply and arched into him, grinding her hips firmly against his. The feel of his rough, calloused hands against her pebbled flesh sent small, tingling currents of pleasure across her skin. 

He groaned, closing his eyes, taking in the feel of her. His mind was going mad with lust, as much as he loved the building of anticipation, it wasn’t enough, he wanted more. He didn’t want to give in and lose to her again, but his length was being constricted so tightly in his trousers it was becoming...uncomfortable. This time no matter how he looked at it, he was winning. He traced his fingers down her stomach to her hips, sliding his fingers into the waistband of her leggings. He leaned forward, wrapping one arm around her waist, keeping the other firmly gripped to her waistband as he flipped her back onto the bed. 

She lifted her hips, helping him as he slowly pulled her leggings down her long, slender legs. He tugged lightly, kissing down her stomach to the tops of her thighs, trailing all the way down to the tips of her toes, never taking his eyes off of her. When the final piece was removed, he threw them across the room as she laid completely bare under his heated gaze. He studied her intently, taking note of every line, curve, and crevice. “Beautiful.” He stated with a finality that could not be argued, causing her to flush down her neck and chest. 

She smiled at him as she got to her knees and crawled toward him like a predator stalking its prey. She stopped just before him, raising to her knees as she gazed into his eyes, her lips the distance of a single blade of grass away from his. Her soft lips allured him in a trance as she curled her fingers into the waistband of his trousers when she pulled harshly, pressing him against her. She looked at him with a deep craving in her eyes. “Your turn, off.” She ordered, yanking on his waistband again. He smiled at her devilishly, helping her pull off his trousers and kick them to the side. 

She leaned back, allowing herself to soak in the sight of him. He was slightly over average build for an elven man, his muscles were more prominent and meticulously defined. Her eyes lingered along the exquisitely detailed lyrium markings that were etched into his skin, finally able to see just how far they went. Her eyes trailed further down when she glanced over his manhood, biting her bottom lip. She had nothing to compare it to, but she was certain, given the rest of him, it was well above average. 

He blushed slightly as she took in the sight of him when he was unable to hold back any longer. He picked her up by the backs of her thighs, slamming her back on the bed as he mounted her. He attacked her neck, nibbling and sucking at her skin, leaving a small mark where others could see. He wanted everyone to know that, after tonight, she was his. He slowly grazed his hand up her inner thigh as he trailed hot, steamy kisses along her chest when he took her breast in his mouth and sucked firmly, tracing his tongue around her nipple. She moaned feverishly as he looked up at her, not breaking away from her tender breast when he pressed a single finger to her core. Her hips bucked against him as a feeling washed over her that she had never felt before, like a hot, tickling sensation draped with need. 

She threw her head back and inhaled sharply, feeling the heat spread within her as he played his fingers masterfully through her folds. Butterflies ravished around in her stomach, begging for release when she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her lips. She sucked on his bottom lip leisurely before rolling over on top of him, it was her turn to please. She kissed down his neck and trailed her tongue along his chest when she nibbled lightly at the skin along his ribs, causing him to flinch slightly. She smiled against his skin as she continued to trail kisses down his stomach, stopping at the crease of his thigh. She looked up at him with a deviant look before biting down, not too hard, but enough for a loud groan to rip from his throat. He gripped the sheets as she sucked harder, leaving a mark that only he and she will see, a reminder of tonight, a temporary keepsake. 

When she lifted her head she looked to him triumphantly, pleased with her ability to pull such sounds from him. He looked to her with a smirk when she glanced down at his throbbing length. She didn’t know why, but she had a sudden urge to try something. She gently took him in her hand, curling her fingers around the shaft when he inhaled sharply, trying desperately not to close his eyes. She bent down and kissed the tip lightly, giving him one last glance when she suddenly took the entirety of him in her mouth. “Ellen!” He moaned loudly, throwing his head back. 

Her mouth slid up and down his shaft when he moved his grip from the sheet and tangled his fingers in her hair. The feeling of her hot, wet mouth so tight around him drove him mad with rigid desire. He didn’t know how much more he could take, he wanted her, no, he needed her. To feel her around him as he pushed her over the edge, making her lose control. He leaned forward slightly and pulled her from him, letting out a small moan as her mouth broke away from him with a wet pop. He kissed her softly, cupping her cheek with his hand as he gently rolled her over. He gazed into her eyes with utter adoration as he positioned himself between her legs.

Her heartbeat thrummed in her ears, she knew what came next and she was ready. She needed him, as much as he needed her. She looked up, meeting his loving gaze and nodded for him to go ahead. He slowly pressed forward when her lips crashed against his, wrapping her arms under his shoulders, gripping his back for support. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced, it was a blissful combination of pain and pleasure that permeated her body, heart, and soul all at once. It was the closest rendition to perfection she could have ever have felt. 

She moaned against his lips as he filled her completely when he paused, allowing her to adjust to him. When he began to move he tried to maintain a slow steady rhythm, but with the pleasure he was experiencing both physically and emotionally, he couldn’t hold back. They both tried desperately to keep their breaths even as they released sweet moans in the others ears. The pure heat within her core intensified as he sped his movements when she wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to feel him deeper, more completely. 

“Fenris.” She sighed his name as he kissed the spot behind her ear, groaning against her neck in response. She could feel the flame of their passion grow more and more within her. She thought her mind was going to go insane as her lower abdomen ached, begging, pleading for sweet glorious release. The feel of her molded around him with such slick heat made him shudder. He felt himself swelling as she clamped tightly around him, causing more friction with each thrust. They were at the peak of their desire, pleading to fall when finally it hit them, crashing down on them in waves as the heat exploded, sending euphoric pleasure from the tops of their heads to the bottoms of their feet. They moaned loudly, crying each others names as he released himself inside of her. 

She held him to the crane of her neck as they fought for breath. His mind reeled with their unity when he leaned in, kissing her feverishly as he removed himself. She moaned against his lips, feeling the pressure of him leave her when he collapsed down beside her and wrapped her in his arms as she snuggled into him. They faced each other, their smiles were so big everything in the world seemed so small. “Wow…so that's what I’ve been missing.” She said, blush creeping on her cheeks. “I mean, how do people stop? How do they not keep going?” She asked him playfully.

He chuckled at her innocence, kissing her on the cheek. “Well, depending on one's stamina they all would eventually fall prey to exhaustion, just like any other training exercise.” He said, sweeping a lock of hair from her face. 

She looked up to the ceiling, thinking. “A training exercise.” She contemplated. He watched her closely, he could see the gears in her head hard at work as she thought when she looked back at him with a childish grin. “This is one training exercise I will take the most joy in perfecting.”

His eyebrows raised with amusement when suddenly he burst into a deep, bellowing laughter. She looked shocked for a brief moment, then she joined him. He laughed so hard for so long tears started to form in his eyes. “Ellen, I can assure you, there is nothing you need to perfect. It is not possible to perfect perfection.” He said, still laughing as he kissed her forehead. Oh, how he adored her, her constant strive for perfection in everything she does, her determination, her spirit. He wouldn’t change a thing about her even if he could. Pulled away from his thoughts he noticed her smiling at him with adoration.

“What is it?” He asked. 

“That is the first time I have ever seen you laugh.” She said, cherishing the moment. He paused trying to think back, he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he laughed. Then a sudden realization hit him, he has become another thing she is working on perfecting and the best part was that she didn’t even know it. He kissed her passionately, rolling over on top of her. “I hope you are not tired, for I am far from done this night.” He said, when she giggled with excitement as their passion began to flourish once again.


	14. Vir Malava Sahlin

It was the middle of the night as Fenris laid beside Ellen, watching her sleep peacefully in his arms. She breathed softly through her nose, resting her head on his shoulder, her arm draped across his chest. A lock of her hair had fallen across her face, the strands danced around to the rhythm of her breathing. He chuckled lightly, gently sweeping away the hair with his fingertips, tucking it behind her ear. He stifled a yawn trying not to wake her. He was exhausted, he couldn’t remember the last time he had a restful night sleep, but no matter how hard he tried, sleep would not come to him. Even after multiple rounds of their love confirming ‘training exercises’, he was still afraid that this was all a dream, he didn’t want to risk waking up. His mind began to grow restless as it started to wander to what she told him earlier,

“A man by the name of Morvain.”  
“In charge of every slave ring from here to Tevinter.”  
“Morvain”  
“Morvain”  
“Morvain”

The name echoed through his mind, pulling at him with an unknown familiarity. He racked his brain in every way trying to figure out how. Did he know him? Did he hear of him in his travels? But it was of no use, his weary mind kept coming up empty. He began to grow irritated with himself, he hadn’t felt this puzzled since he had regained his memories. Could there still be some he hasn’t recalled? Whatever the case, he needed to find out.

He gently removed himself from Ellen’s embrace and began looking for his clothes. He tiptoed around the tent, searching for his trousers and tunic. Once dressed he leaned over Ellen and kissed her lightly on the cheek before he went to the tent flap and untied it. Luckily the ward she had used to aid in their privacy had worn off hours ago, or he would have had to wait till morning. He quietly stepped outside and made his way to Dorian and Varric’s tent, tapping on the flap.

“Varric!” He whispered urgently when he heard someone rummaging around inside. Suddenly Varric popped his head out from behind the flap, his eyes half open, his clothes disheveled from throwing them on quickly. 

“Is everything all right? Is Ellie awake?” He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“Uh...yes...I mean no...I mean sort of…” Fenris sighed, running his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out how to explain. “I need to speak with you.” 

Varric could hear the tension in his tone, something was seriously wrong. “Yea, just give me a second to find my pants, I think I accidentally put on Dorians.” He said sleepily, turning back into the tent. 

When Varric finally emerged they sat in the chairs just outside by the small fire. Fenris leaned forward, rubbing his hands together staring into the flames, trying once again to figure out his connection with Morvain. Varric watched him curiously, waiting for him to speak. After several moments of eerie silence Varric sighed, rubbing his hands over his thighs. “Sooo you gonna tell me why you dragged me from bed at this hour, or are we just gonna sit here and practice our brooding?” He asked.

Fenris snapped out of his trance and looked at him, uncertain of how to even begin to explain. “Ellen...she...I,” his head fell in defeat, this is getting nowhere, he thought. He decided he should just come clean and tell him everything, well, almost everything. “Ellen has woken up.” He started. 

“Really?” Varric exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “I should tell Gallevorn!” 

“Sit down!” Fenris hissed, trying not to wake the others.

Varric looked at him with confusion as he slowly reclaimed his seat. “What’s going on Broody?”

Fenris took a deep breath. “Ellen woke up yesterday morning.”

“WHAT? Why didn’t you say something?” Varric hissed.

“It is…complicated.” Fenris said, looking to the ground, trying not to let his face give himself away, but it was in vain.

Varric’s sharp eye for detail caught his brief slip of vulnerability and a wry smile spread across his face. “Broody, Broody, Broody, did you and Ellie finally move forward?”

“That is beside the point!” Fenris snapped. “When she woke she told me what had happened to her. There was a man, he calls himself Morvain. He claims to be the leader of some slave ring called The Blood Tailed Marauders. He is the one that killed the child and got away with the other. Ellen tried to stop him but in doing so she almost died.” 

Varric’s wry smile melted away instantly, being replaced with sad eyes that trailed to the ground. “Well, shit.”

“I asked you out here because I have found myself in need of your assistance.” He paused to gather his thoughts. “I have a feeling that I know him, that name, I don’t know how or why, but something is telling me we’ve crossed paths before. I need you to use your contacts in the merchants guild to find out more about him, everything possible.” Fenris said, his eyes filled with desperation. 

Varric shook his head, heaving a heavy sigh. “I will do what I can, but we need to get back to Skyhold. I have a feeling this shit pile we just stepped in is gonna turn out bigger than we expected.” He stood, turning to go back to bed, “It’s almost dawn, I suggest you try and get some sleep, it’s been awhile hasn’t it?” And with that he left. 

Fenris remained, staring into the fire, watching the flames flicker through the air. He started to recall Ellen unconscious in the meadow, surrounded by scorched corpses and ash. He recalled his fear of losing her, the fear he still carried. His anger started to build as he clenched his hands into fists. Whoever this person was, however he knew of him, he was going to make him pay dearly for what he had done. With that promise finalized in his mind he stood slowly and walked back to Ellen.

Ellenwen awoke feeling rejuvenated and a tad bit sore. She stretched widely across the bed with the biggest smile adhered to her face. When she sat up she saw the bed beside her laid empty, turning around she saw Fenris sitting on a stool with his back to her. She stood, wrapping the sheet around her small frame and walked as quietly as she could behind him. With her free hand she began to cast frost to her fingertips when she gently wrapped her arm under his shoulder, running her hand across his chest, pressing her body against his back. She laid her head in the crane of his neck, peppering kisses along his ear. “You know, I hear it is not polite to leave a lady to an empty bed after a night of passion.” She whispered. 

Fenris turned to her, giving her a small smile when he wrapped his arms around her tightly. “You’re right, forgive me.” 

She paused, hearing the desperation and fear lingering in his voice. “Fenris? What’s wrong?” She asked, pulling away from him slightly to look him in the eyes. They were glassy and bloodshot, surrounded by darkness from lack of sleep. Before giving him a chance to respond she grabbed him by the wrist and began pulling him back to the bed. 

“Ellen, I am fine you don’t nee-” He started to protest.

“Fenris, you will lay down right now or I will tie you down!” She ordered. His eyebrows raised as a smile tugged at his lips. He loved this demanding side of her, he knew this was her way she showed concern. Doing as he was told, he began to lay down, she sat next to him in bed, leaning her back against the headboard. He laid his head in her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. However, he kept his eyes open, fighting against the sleep that tried to overtake him. He breathed in deeply as she ran her fingers through his hair. “What's wrong, Emma lath?” She whispered.

He closed his eyes, squeezing her tighter, he loved the way she called to him in their native language. The way it rolled off her tongue so eloquently rang in his ears and heightened his senses. “Emma lath?” She whispered again, leaning over to see if he had fallen asleep. He looked up to her, not knowing what to say, he had never experienced true fear like this before, let alone having to admit it. She is the one he is supposed to protect, he never wanted her to see him this way, but he would never keep anything from her. “I am terrified this is a dream. That if I wake, I will be back to sitting in that chair…helpless, waiting for you to come back to me.” He said, pointing to the chair that stood by the bed. 

She looked on him with a soft smile, placing her hand on his cheek when she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Fenris, I am here, I’m not going anywhere. I promise you, I will not leave you here alone.” She whispered, leaning down to kiss him again. “You would think after last night's physical declarations you would have know doubt that this is real.” She chuckled.

He smiled into her thigh. “True, or I could just be extremely fortunate with having very vivid dreams.” He chuckled lowly, smiling up at her. 

She threw her head back and laughed from her belly, still running her fingers through his stark white locks. He felt so warm and comfortable, he could feel his eyes growing heavier with each passing moment, but he still had more to tell her. He opened them reluctantly and looked to her again. “There is something else.” She smiled down on him, waiting patiently for what he had to say. “I am not sure how or why, but I have a feeling Morvain is connected to my past somehow.” He looked to the distance, trying once again to piece it together when her fingers stopped running through his hair, causing him to look back to her. 

“Didn’t you regain your memories?” She asked.

“Yes, or so I thought. I don’t know how to explain it, but when I think of that name it pulls at my mind, like I should know it. I’ve been trying to think of the connection since you fell asleep, racking my brain hoping something would surface.” He growled, shaking his head with a huff.

“Shhhh…” She whispered, easing his frustration. “Be careful Emma lath, you may regret learning something your mind has worked so hard to keep from you.” She warned, kissing him on the forehead. “Now sleep, I will be here when you wake, I promise.” She said, starting to run her fingers through his hair again, humming her mother’s lullaby. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as he adjusted his head in her lap. He wanted to keep them open a little longer, but it was a losing battle, within seconds he swiftly fell into a deep and restful sleep.

Ellenwen watched over him, pleased by the steady sound of his breathing. She always loved how innocent and at peace he looked while he slept. She began thinking of how much he has changed recently when flashes of their previous night together played through her mind. The tender way he touched her, held her, how he looked at her with pure adoration and love. Her cheeks burned as she recalled the intimate details, lightly touching her fingertips to her lips, she couldn’t recall the last time she felt this happy. She giggled, wearing a wide grin, allowing herself to get lost in her thoughts when someone tapped on the tent flap.

“Fenris are you awake? It’s Gallevorn.” 

Her smile faded as her heart sank to the pit of her stomach, looking down at her naked frame still wrapped up in the bedsheet. She glanced at Fenris, seeing him so content she didn’t want to wake him. Her mind thought quickly when she lifted her hand above her head, hailing her shirt from across the room. With her shirt in hand she put it on as quickly and gently as she could over the sheet, lacing it up tightly, giving the appearance she was just under the covers. 

With no response Gallevorn became worried and decided to enter the tent. When he pushed through the flap and his eyes met hers he froze, releasing a small gasp and his lips trembled into a weak smile. “The Creators, harthem ma’ numin. Heard my plea.” He whispered. He rushed to her side, cupping her face in his hands as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

She reached up and wiped them away with the back of her hand. “It is okay Uncle, I’m okay.” She said, giving him a brilliant smile.

He sat down in the chair next to the bed, wearing a smile from ear to ear when he looked to her lap, seeing Fenris sound asleep with his arms wrapped around her tightly. “It is about time that stubborn lethallin got some rest.” He sighed, shaking his head.

“He is very stubborn. I had to threaten to tie him down just to get him to bed.” Ellen laughed, running her fingers through his hair. 

Gallevorn watched her as she looked on Fenris with such love and adoration in her eyes. He’s seen that look before, it was the same look his sister gave Ellenwen’s father. He had wished and prayed many nights that one day Ellenwen would find someone to share that kind of pure unadulterated love with. He was happy to see his prayers were answered. “You know, with all that's happened I am reminded of a story about your parents.” He sighed. Ellen looked from Fenris back to him, her eyes bright and attentive with the mention of her parents. 

He leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable. “It was a time far before you were born, the winter was harsh and unforgiving. Day after day the sky would release storm after storm of heavy snow, making it impossible for travel. During one of the storms your mother fell unconscious while picking healing herbs for the clan healers. Your father found her, hardly breathing. No one knew what caused it or how to fix it. We consulted with every healer in every village far and wide, but your mother just kept getting worse.” 

He leaned forward, rubbing the back of his neck before resting his elbows on his knees. “With her continuing to decline we started to think she wasn’t going to make it through the night. Your father never left her side, he refused to eat, refused to sleep, he prayed to the Creators constantly, becoming more desperate with each passing day. He started to talk to her, begging her not to leave him. It was then he confessed his love to her for the first time. He apologized to her and told her he was a fool for trying to wait for the right moment to tell her when the right moment, is the very moment you feel it. The very next morning, without any explanation, she started to get better. Her breathing became stronger, color returned to her, and she awoke that evening. It was as if she heard his confession and refused to leave without telling him how she felt as well. The Keeper claimed it was a miracle of love.” Gallevorn took her hand in his, looking to her with soft eyes. “Love is an amazing and powerful thing da’len. When you are blessed with experiencing true love in this life, you must hold it tight, cherish it, let nothing get between it.” He said, squeezing her hand tightly.

She smiled and kissed the back of his hand. “Thank you uncle, for always being there, ar lath ma.” She looked down at Fenris, thinking of her uncle’s story of her parents. Nothing will break us apart, she thought to herself, when Morvain crossed her mind. He threatened her happiness, her clan, her love and for that, he will not be forgiven, he will be stopped, she will stop him. With that thought in mind she looked to Gallevorn with severity. “Uncle, I need you to ask Keeper Melda for an audience with the clans, there are serious matters that need to be discussed.” 

Gallevorn returned her request with a firm nod. “Of course da’len I will tend to it immediately.” He said, giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head before leaving the tent.

Several hours later Fenris awoke, to Ellenwen still running her fingers through his hair. He sighed with relief when she smiled at him. “Do you feel better?” 

He rose to his knees in front of her and rested his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes. “Much.” He said, giving her a peck on the lips. 

“Gallevorn visited while you were sleeping.” She sighed happily. 

Fenris froze, looking slightly embarrassed. “You could have woken me.” 

She laughed, shaking her head. “No, I’d soon put another ward up before doing that. Besides he was fine, I was able to cover myself appropriately before he came in. Though he is very observant I’m positive he knows of us, but no matter, I do not wish to hide our relationship from anyone.”

His heart melted from her words when he wrapped his arms around her. “I would never hide you from anyone.” He said, looking down to her neck, seeing the mark he left visible for everyone to see as a smirk played on his lips.

She pulled away from him slightly, her expression serious. “When Gallevorn was here I asked him to request an audience with Keeper Melda and the clans. They need to know the threat Morvain poses. We need to keep them safe.” She said sternly when he agreed with a firm nod. and with that they got ready and left the tent hand in hand. 

They left the tent hand in hand, approaching the center of camp where everyone had gathered. Keeper Melda stood in the center of the crowd while Dorian, Varric, and Gallevorn took their places behind her. When Ellen approached them, the Keeper greeted her with a warm smile. “I am pleased to see you are well da’len. We have all gathered as you asked and are ready to listen.” 

Ellenwen bowed slightly before turning to the people with head held high, her presence demanding their attention. “Vir malava sahlin elithaste! Our time has come to make a choice! These men have infiltrated our lands, ransacked our homes, and have taken two of our own!” She paused, allowing the adrenaline that pulsed through her veins to fuel her as she spoke. “Their leader goes by the name of Morvain. I have seen first hand of what he is capable of, he will not hesitate to kill! He will come for you, for your family, your children. He must be stopped and until that time comes none of you will be safe. So, if you wish you all may accompany me back to Skyhold where you all will be safe.” She finished, turning back to Keeper Melda with a slight bow. 

Everyone started to whisper amongst themselves when one man yelled, “We have never left the safety of the Brecilian Forest. We have sacrificed so much to the shemlen, now we must give up our land, our homes?” Others started to chime in, agreeing with him. 

Ellenwen turned back around to face them. “The Dalish is not a place, it is a people. It is you, it is me! It is the hearts beating in our chests! As long as you and your loved ones are breathing nothing else should matter! The luxury of where you lay your head is not worth your lives.” She looked to the ground, taking a deep breath as the people watched her intently. When she looked back to them her expression was fierce and unwavering. “I give you my word as Inquisitor and as one of the people, I will stop him, even if that means I drive my blade through his chest myself.” 

People started to cheer in agreement when Keeper Melda stepped up beside her to speak. “I have no doubt the Inquisitor will do whatever she can to stop this menace. She has closed the Breech, defeated Corypheus, and stopped the mage rebellion. Now she is offering us refuge, during a time where danger and fear will only continue to grow. We would be wise to accept her hospitality without question.” With Keeper Melda’s words it was finalized and the clan began to pack to leave for Skyhold at dawn. 

Fenris watched her proudly, she spoke with such conviction he could feel it radiating from her as she spoke. When she finished he walked up to her, wearing a small smirk. “I have witnessed yet another of your strengths, you are very empowering.” 

She chuckled. “Honestly, I wasn’t sure I would be able to convince them. I feel if it weren’t for Keeper Melda’s words, there would have been a riot.” 

Dorian and Varric huddled around them when Dorian spoke in a hushed tone so only they could hear. “Do you think that was wise Ellie? We should have at least sent a raven to Josephine and Cullen to give them warning. Maybe something along the lines of ‘Hello Commander, my does your hair look extra lovely today, by the way we’re going to be bringing about a two-hundred and fifty men, women, and children back to Skyhold with us, surprise!’!” 

Varric nodded. “I hate to agree with Sparkles, Ellie, but he’s right. We have to think of resources, not to mention our ties in Orlais who aren’t exactly known for their love of elves.” 

“I do not care what the people of Orlais have to say about the decisions I make! If they have a problem with the way I run the Inquisition they can speak to me! In which I will suggest they hold their tongues or I will leave their asses wide open for the next threat that ensues them.” She hissed. 

Dorian and Varric looked at each other in shock when they suddenly burst into a roaring laughter. “Well Moody Broody, did you hear that? Be sure to never cross Ellie or it will be your ass!” Dorian heaved, laughing so hard he was bent over holding his gut. Varric threw his head back joining him. 

Fenris looked at her with a lowly chuckle. “I will keep that in mind.” 

They walked back to their tents and began to pack when Dorian burst from his tent with his shoes back on his feet, prancing about like an excited child. “Aah! This feels so much better! I swear I think I was starting to get used to being barefoot, what a terrible thought.” He shivered.

“Oh come now Sparkles it wasn’t that bad, admit it, it was freeing.” Varric teased.

“I will do no such thing. I can’t wait to get back and enjoy civility again. The first thing I will do is take a long hot soak and get my footsies back to their superior state of cleanliness.” Dorian sighed, relishing the thought. 

“The first thing we will be doing is making a plan on what to do with Morvain.” Ellenwen spoke up.

“Yes, yes, of course…spoilsport.” Dorian sighed.

Fenris walked through their tent, packing his belongings when he paused to take one last look around. He realized just how much he will miss this place. When he closed his eyes he could recall everything since they had arrived. So much had happened between him and Ellen here, she taught him their language, he held her in his arms for the first time, they had their first dance, and their first kiss. He smiled, recalling the first time she told him she loved him, and the first night they made love. 

While in the midst of cherishing the memories Gallevorn entered the tent. “Ah Fenris, just who I was looking for.” Fenris turned around and gave him a slight bow when Gallevorn approached him quickly, wrapping him up in a tight embrace. Fenris froze stiff like a board unsure of what was happening or how to handle it. “I want to thank you for taking care of Ellenwen, for loving her. I have been worried these past three years, wondering how she was doing, if she was taking care of herself.” Gallevorn said, tightening his hold around him making it harder for him to breathe.

Fenris struggled to free one of his arms and gave him an awkward pat on the back, hoping to be released. “She is more than capable of taking care of herself Gallevorn. You have nothing to fear.” He strained.

“In battle I have no doubt, but I meant emotionally. I have always wished for her to one day find love, get married, have a family.” Completely caught off guard Fenris’ breath hitched in his throat, causing him to cough uncontrollably when Gallevorn laughed and released him, “Calm yourself my boy I’m not saying I wish this for her right this moment, I know you two are new in your relationship. I’m just happy that she has been able to find someone who is strong, kind, determined, like her.” He smiled, patting him on the shoulder “Cherish it lethallin, with the threats that are coming times are going to get worse before they get better, but I feel better knowing she has you watching over her. From what Varric has told me you have saved her from herself on more than one occasion.” 

Fenris looked to the ground, shaking his head lightly. “Actually, she is the one who has saved me.” 

Gallevorn put his hands on his shoulders, lowering his head to meet his eyes. “The great thing about love my boy, is with it, you will constantly be able to save each other.”

\--*-- 

The road to Val Royeaux was dark, cold, and muddied from past rain. There was a faint glow lingering from lit candles inside a tent some would say harbored the very void itself. Morvain sat in a high back chair behind his desk, reading a book on the elements of torture, humming a light tune. He thumbed through the pages of ways to mutilate, twist, and degrade one into submission, becoming more thrilled with each passing word. There was something about the control, the power that he wielded when holding a life in his hands, watching their eyes grow in fear, wondering how much longer they had till their undeniable demise would come for them, from his very hands. Though the thrill didn’t come from their death persae, but in how their life was taken. 

He created the perfect game, one that would cause the most terror and desperation in his victims, but it was a delicate balance. Some would start strong, taking longer to get them to the point where he needed to be satisfied. While others would lose hope to quickly, telling him to end their lives because they didn’t care any longer. He despised such weakness, it took the fun out of his play, so he learned quickly how to remedy such situations. 

He would give them hope, just a piece, enough for them to think they had a chance at possibly keeping their life or even perhaps escape when he would crush it, starting the process over and over again. He wanted them in terror, he wanted them to beg and plead, oh the pleading. His eyes fluttered closed, recalling the cries of his victims, each one begging for their lives with tear soaked cheeks. There was something beautiful about it to him, like a piece of art he created, his words, actions, and vulgar methods were his instruments. Some had told him he was gruesome, it was not long till they became examples of just how so he could be. 

“Come here you little bitch, don’t be shy.”

“No! Please! Stay away from me! Stop! MOMMA!”

A blood curdling scream accompanied by the rushed tear of clothing interrupted his thoughts. Morvain sighed lightly, placing the book down on the desk before him. He leaned his head back against the chair, his eyelids fluttered closed as the corners of his mouth curved into a wicked grin. The cries and screams of the little elven girl being passed around his men one by one rang in his ears like the sweetest symphony. He moaned in pleasure as she groaned in agony in the other room. 

His mind played through dark and deviant fantasies he wished to bestow when the Inquisitors face stilled before him. He inhaled sharply as he recalled her defiance and intense gaze. He felt his cock instantly become hard at the thought of twisting her body painfully into submission. Normally he thought of knife ears as nothing more than parasites that leeched their way through existence, but her, the Inquisitor, she was special. Her power and influence over his brethren enraged him, but her presence, her defiance, the challenge she presented to him was nothing short of, arousing. He rubbed his hand over his length as it bulged in his trousers, the constant screams from the other room aiding him in his twisted desires.

Suddenly his tent flap ripped open as one of his scouts entered the room, zipping up his pants with a satisfied grin on his face. “Sir, we-” 

“What?” Morvain growled, irritated at his untimely interruption.

“We have returned from observing the knife ears, the Inquisitor has survived.”

Morvain heaved a lowly chuckle. He knew she would. He closed his eyes replaying the fiery scene of rage and death before him. She didn’t know it, but he stayed behind, watching her from across the field as she annihilated his men with such furious power. He breathed in through his nose, remembering the smell of burnt hair and roasted flesh. “Sir?” The scout called out, looking at him curiously. 

He huffed, angered with being interrupted for a second time. “There had better be more to report or I will rip out your spleen and paint a portrait of your corpse with your own blood.” He hissed. 

The scout swallowed hard, stuttering as he spoke. “T-the Inquisitor is taking a-all t-the clans back with her to Skyhold.” 

He looked at the scout with vacant eyes when he started to chuckle softly. The chuckle quickly grew to a loud maniacal laugh, throwing his head back as his stomach frenzied with excitement. When his laughter ceased he looked down at his still throbbing length, well played, Inquisitor, he thought to himself. A new game was beginning, a sick twisted game she had know idea she had started and is now a player in, but now it was his move. He looked up to the scout with crazed eyes. “Send in the elite.”


	15. Fea'mir

Ellenwen forged through warm soiled valleys and steep mountain peaks as she led her people to safety, however, with the terrain becoming more difficult so did those that followed. With fueled aggravation and shortened tempers spreading the journey back to Skyhold was trying to say the least. Not only was the trip taking much longer, but had also been more troublesome. Between lack of security and dealing with consistent complaints from the people everyone was constantly busy, leaving no time for Fenris and Ellen to be alone. They would try to sneak off together, hoping to find a moment's peace, but they were always interrupted, leaving Fenris in a dire state of uncomfortable tension. With each day that passed that tension grew and started to consume his every thought. He found himself watching her from across camp, studying how she moved, how she spoke. Every gesture she made would elicit a carnal thought and begin to fuel a primal response, but he refrained.

Ellenwen knew when he was watching her, she sensed it, his eyes locked on her like a wolf stalking its prey. She relished in his admiration of her, so she made somewhat of a game out of it, something to entice him further, to see how strong his will truly was. She would loosen the laces of her tunic before strategically leaning forward to take something from him or pick something up she happened to drop, allowing him to see just enough of the soft pillowy contours of her breasts. She could see how the small act would drive him mad with desire. The ache of denied longing had been growing steadily for days, and with each little display she teased was pushing him closer to the brink.

“There’s the typical Moody Broody face I know and love.” Dorian said, plopping down next to him by the fire. 

Fenris rolled his eyes, “I am not in the mood for you mage.” He growled.

Dorian shot him a sly smirk. “Oh, I know exactly what you’re in the mood for Moody Broody.” Dorian teased, following Fenris’ gaze toward Ellenwen as she healed an elders blistered and aching feet. “I know you two are in the early stages of your relationship were the need to copulate as frequently as breathing feels necessary. I’m here to tell you Moody Broody that there is no need to fear, this too shall pass. Soon we'll be back in Skyhold and you two can lose yourselves in the mighty throws of consolidation once again.” Dorian cheered, looking back to Fenris.

Fenris glowered at him. “One of these days mage, I will not hesitate to punch you in that smug mouth of yours.” To avoid a scene he stood and made his way towards Ellen. 

Dorian laughed, calling out to him. “It’s okay Moody Broody I forgive you, I know you are not yourself.” 

Once Fenris reached Ellenwen he paused, staring down at her back, unsure of what to say. He didn’t know what to do once he was there he just wanted, needed, to be close to her. Ellenwen smiled to the elder as she finished. “Apply the elfroot salve every night and you should be fine.” He returned her smile when she stood and turned around, crashing into Fenris. The momentum of her weight colliding into him caused him to lose his footing. He stepped back to gain stability when his heel snagged on a tree root, causing them to fall. He wrapped his arms around her as they fell, taking most of the impact. With a brief moment to collect herself she looked at him with shock. “I’m so sorry Fenris I didn’t…Are you all right?” 

“I am fine.” He grunted, however he was anything but. She was on top of him and he could feel every covered curve spreading warmth through him. His resolve was withering tremendously, as the dull ache in his stomach began to grow, so was his frustration. 

Dorian walked over, helping them to their feet with a sigh. “I said to wait till we reach Skyhold, not go and make a scene or faking injury to have time alone with her.” 

Ellen looked at Dorian with a puzzled look. “Fake injury? Dorian I very much fell on him, that does not look like a face enduring fake pain, something is wrong.” She said, looking back to Fenris with concern. 

Venhedis fasta vass! It is done, I’m going to kill him. Fenris thought to himself as he glared icily at Dorian, feeling the frustration between his legs fuel his anger. He didn’t want her to know of his growing struggle against his primal instincts. As her bodyguard he had an image to uphold, he didn’t want her to think him weak. 

Dorian laughed. “My dearest Ellie, your new to this so let me explain, when a man-” Fenris snapped, with the blink of an eye he pulled back a closed fist and with all his strength he hooked Dorian right in the cheek. Dorians face lurched to the side from the sheer force. He turned slowly, looking to Fenris with utter disbelief, lightly touching his face. “What in Andraste’s fine ass was that for?” Dorian whined. 

“I warned you, mage.” Fenris snarled before looking to Ellen, who was riddled with shock and confusion from the scene that just transpired before her. “I am fine, you might want to see to him.” Fenris said as calmly as he could before walking off into the forest. 

Further and further he walked, hoping the distance would somehow help with the growing problem in his trousers. He stopped by a large tree, shaking his head vigorously as he tried to alleviate the tension that was building up within him. Koffas! Get ahold of yourself Fenris. He unsheathed the dagger from his hip and started to practice his throws. He threw and collected it over and over for what felt like a hundred times but nothing changed. His mind was still clouded, the dull ache still festered in his abdomen, he still felt, agitated. Suddenly two arms wrapped around his waist from behind, circulating frost along the surface of his skin as they worked their way under his armor.

He threw the dagger into the ground next to him and turned around, meeting Ellen’s face, a look of longing shown so clearly in her eyes. She rushed him, crashing her lips into his, “I want you to tell me everything, when you’re sad…when you’re afraid… even when you’re frustrated.” She said in-between steam filled kisses. “If you did, you would have found that I too feel the same way.” She pulled back, giving him a lascivious look. That was all it took to ignite his desire, making his insides burst into white hot lust. 

“I promise.” He whispered, picking her up abruptly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slammed her back against the tree, not to hard but enough to get a satisfying groan to leave her lips. He attacked her neck with hot, steamy kisses, working his way down to her collar bone. He can feel he’s beginning to lose himself, he’s becoming an animal, fulfilling his basic primal instincts. She sucked harshly at the skin on his neck, making her way to the spot behind his ear. Once she reached her destination she nibbled it roughly, leaving her mark on him. 

That was it, he was too far gone, there was no stopping now, he didn’t care who came. He pinned her to the tree with his hips when he began to claw at her leggings, pulling them down just below her bottom. He quickly removed his gauntlets, throwing them to the side when he began to explore her folds with earnest fingers, discovering she was already dripping with need for him. Unable to wait any longer he quickly untied the top of his trousers, springing himself free from his leathery prison. With one swift motion he slammed the entirety of his length deep inside her while sinking his teeth into her shoulder, just enough to leave impressions, his mark. 

The pain mixed with the pleasure of him filling her sent her reeling. “Creators, Fenris!” She gasped, throwing her head back as she clawed her fingernails into his shoulders, pleading for more. He replied with a low husky growl. The thought that he was being too rough crossed his mind, but he couldn’t stop. Even if he wanted to, he was lost in her completely. He felt his mind clouded by the sensation of her fitting to him perfectly. He held her up by her thighs as he continued to slam his hips into hers mercilessly. She clung to his neck, moaning loudly in his ear when she arched into him, her legs flailing wildly around him as she found release.

He loved the way she writhed beneath him, her movements sent more friction as she clenched down on him. With one final thrust the sensation of euphoric pleasure crashed into him like a wave, sending a blissful current shooting from the base of his spine straight to his brain, melting everything in its path as he released inside her. They slid down to their knees, out of breath and still connected, trying to even their breathing as they basked in their sexual release. 

She gazed at him, wearing a smile from ear to ear “That was-” 

“Different?” He said, cutting her off with a smirk.

“Needed.” She sighed, closing her eyes, leaning her head back against the tree. 

“Much.” He chuckled lowly, kissing her tenderly as he removed himself when she let out a small sigh of disappointment from the disconnection.

Satisfied, they adjusted themselves and began walking back hand in hand with wide grins. Once they entered camp Dorian rushed up to them with a menacing look in his eyes. “YOU!” He roared threateningly. Fenris remained relaxed as Dorian pointed in his face and bellowed. “You had better be happy that I am a mage and can fix most things to a degree! If I had gotten stuck walking around with a horrid misconfiguration on my face from your beast like brutality, I assure you Moody Broody you would never have to worry about sexual frustration again, for I would personally relieve you of your manhood!” 

“I apologize.” Fenris said, staring at Dorian like a stone statue.

Dorian grew quiet as his face twisted from enraged to one of shock at the realization he has just witnessed something rare. “I-I’m sorry, what? I didn’t quite catch that.” Dorian said, putting a finger to his ear leaning into Fenris. 

“It was boorish of me to act with such hostility, no matter the circumstances.” Fenris said, looking down to the ground. 

Dorian gasped dramatically. “Remarkable! Ellie you should release his stones more often. Who knew a little sexual gratification would change him in such a way.” He laughed as Ellen turned a deep crimson. “Don’t fret Moody Broody all is forgiven. I understand, we men have away about us when it comes to certain…frustrations.” 

Fenris looked at him from under his brow with a devious glint in his eye. “Good, I am glad you understand.” Dorian smiled widely patting him on the shoulder when Fenris continued. “Because the act of punching you in that arrogant, unrelenting trap of yours was by far one of the most satisfying things I have ever had the pleasure of acting on in my life. I am almost to eager for the next opportunity to present itself.” 

Dorian’s mouth fell open as Ellen held her hand to her mouth trying to stifle a laugh, but it was useless. Unable to take the sight of him any longer Dorian stomped away, cursing him under his breath. 

After they finished helping around the camp they decided to take a seat next to Gallevorn and Varric by the fire. “Ah, Lady Inquisitor, I was just telling your uncle about Skyhold.” Varric said with a grin.

“I can’t believe you guys are staying in Tarasyl’an Te’las.” Gallevorn sighed with star struck eyes. 

“Tarasyl’an Te’las?” Fenris questioned, looking to Ellen.

“It means the place where the sky was held back, it was what the ancient elves called Skyhold.” She said methodically.

“How did you guys come to find such a magnificent fortress? I thought it for sure destroyed by the shemlen.” Gallevorn asked.

Everyone froze, the tension in the air instantly becoming suffocating. Ellen stared at him, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to figure out what to say. The Inquisition began at Haven, but when it was destroyed by Corypheus and the red templars, the survivors were destitute. Solas had come to her one night in camp and told her of Skyholds location, leading them to the safety they still use to this very day. Unable to find the will to speak of it, she stood quickly. “Varric should be able to tell you the story better than I. If you will excuse me, I’m tired, I’m going to rest.” Before they could question her further she hurried off to her tent with Fenris following close behind. 

Once inside she started tearing away at her clothes with frustration. He watched her as she paced back and forth, throwing article after article across the room. “Why must he always torment me, even without intending to?” She whispered, shaking her head. Fenris walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her hand over his, leaning her head back against his shoulder as she closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. 

He knew who she was speaking of, the Wolf. His mind began to swim with unpleasant thoughts when he decided to speak. “I understand you will always have some sort of feelings for...him, like me with Hawke. So I will ask this only once, I need to know, am I just a second choice because I am easier to attain?” He feared his voice would come out hindered, but surprising to him it didn’t falter.

She whipped around to face him, the look on her face showing pure horror. This is exactly what she never wanted him to feel, ever. She grabbed his face with both hands and peered in his eyes. “Never. I may have had a past with Solas, but you are my present and my future. I never would have pursued this if I was still invested in another. Ar lath ma, Fenris.” She kissed him deeply, trying to transfer all her meaning through it. When she broke away from his lips, she looked to him like she had an idea. “Come.” She said, taking him by the hand leading him to their bedroll.

They laid down, wrapping their arms around each other when she looked up to him with the sincerest eyes. “I want you to know everything about me, to see everything for yourself up to this moment. I will never hide anything from you.” He kissed her on the forehead before they fell asleep in each others arms, allowing the Fade to take them.

When they entered The Fade she began to show him everything, holding nothing back. He saw when she found out about her parents deaths, when she received her vallaslin. Memory after memory he learned more about her, more than he ever could have imagined. He was amazed by her raw strength and sheer will, she really was a force of nature. 

The memory came of her going against Morvain and his men, the fear he felt during that time still lingered in his chest as he watched the scene play before him. He studied Morvain closely, he thought if he had seen his face he would be able to make a connection, but nothing came. How could he not remember such a sick and sadistic being? He felt his rage build within him as he watched the man so effortlessly drag the dagger across the child’s throat and seeing Ellen’s eyes filled with such desperation and helplessness as the child’s soul left her body. It almost sent him over the edge when Ellen took notice of his tension and took his hand in hers. 

When the difficult memory faded away he turned to her, seeing her hesitate to look at him. He gently took her other hand in his when she looked up to meet his gaze. “What’s wrong?” He asked with a small smile, trying to comfort her. 

She smiled weakly before looking away from him. “I am about to show you everything that has ever transpired between me and Solas. I didn’t think it would be as difficult as it is proving to be.” 

He held a hand to her cheek, pulling lightly for her to look him in the eye. “You do not need to prove anything to me. I trust you, regardless of what you and he had.” 

She smiled, leaning into his hand as tears welled in her eyes when she gently took his hand in hers and began to walk silently through her memories that began the Inquisition. They traveled through multitudes of spirits as they reenacted scenes of distant memories when suddenly she stopped and looked into the distance. He followed her gaze when he paused, seeing her fighting demons that had escaped through a rift. Varric and woman with short black hair were beside her, aiding her in the fight. That’s when he heard him, ‘Quickly! Before more come through!’ He saw the dreaded wolf grab her wrist, forcing her hand before the rift, closing it. That was when she met Solas for the first time. 

From there she showed him every memory she had of him, from beginning to end. He watched their relationship blossom before his very eyes, he saw her glow with happiness only for her heart to be shattered right before the battle against Corypheus. He saw her pain linger year after year when he left, slowly twisting into pure rage as she went mad with grief. He saw her witch-hunt to find him, just for him to finish her off by crushing her spirit when he revealed his true identity. He saw every time she met him in The Fade for years after he left, begging, pleading for him to give up on his duty, only for her to be refused time and time again, each time leaving a deeper scar than the last. He watched the memory of them on the balcony as the Wolf selfishly gave into his physical desire for her, giving her hope, only to rip her heart from her chest, again. 

Fenris bared through each memory with gritted teeth, the anger that boiled within him with each witnessing of pain the foul beast brought her, it was almost too much. He knew with the amount of anger this was bringing him, he could only imagine the pain it was causing her. He was about to tell her he didn’t need to see anymore when the time came for the final memory. It was while she was unconscious after her fight against Morvain’s men. He watched intently when the Wolf confessed his love to her. His heart stopped. It was then he knew, he never had to worry again. He saw it in her eyes, she finally closed the door. 

He looked to her as the last memory faded to nothingness. She stood beside him, staring blankly into the empty abyss of faded memories when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace, tightening his grip as she clung to him. “I apologize, you have endured so much.” He whispered. His mind was in disarray, all this time he thought no one could understand the pain and torment he experienced with losing Hawke. Maker, was he wrong, he only had to endure loss one time, she endured it time and time again. 

She shook her head and looked up to him. “I’m not.” He looked in her eyes, confused she could say such a thing. “If the events in my life didn’t play out this way chances are it never would have led me to you.” 

His heart trembled as another piece of stone broke away in his chest from her confession. When he thinks there is no way for him to possibly fall for her even more, he is proven wrong. He kissed her softly. “Ar lath ma, Ellen.” He sighed. 

She smiled against his lips when she broke away, leaning her forehead against his. “You know you’re the only one who has ever called me that.” She said, smiling at him curiously. 

He leaned back with a confident grin. “Oh?” 

She nodded lightly.“Yes, my parents and clan always called me Ellenwen, everyone in the Inquisition calls me either Lady Inquisitor or, Ellie. Unless it’s Sera then it’s ‘Inquisi-tits’.” They both chuckle. “But you’re the only one who has ever called me Ellen.” She said, looking up to him with a warm smile. 

He ran his fingers through her hair, smiling down on her. “I do not know why I started it, it just felt right. Ellenwen and Inquisitor seemed to formal, Ellie seemed too childish, not to mention everyone uses it. I wanted something from me to you.” He paused, becoming mesmerized by her glowing sapphire like eyes. He couldn’t understand how she was able to sneak her way past his defenses and so easily. In such a short time she had become the most important thing in his life and he wanted to try and express it. “Though I still don’t believe it captures what you mean to me. It may be personal, but it still seems insufficient. I have searched through the book you lent me on our language, trying to think of something that truly embodies how I feel for you.”

She looked up to him with flushed pink cheeks. “Did you come up with anything?” 

“I did.” 

“Well?” 

He knew she was growing impatient, it made him want to tease her even more. He smiled devilishly. “I think I may have to wait, for when the time is right, that is.” 

A fiendish look crossed her eye as she grabbed his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down quite hard. He flinched as a growl escaped his lips when she releases it to whisper into his ear. “Then perhaps the next time you're feeling frustrated and in need of release, you can ask Dorian to aid you.” He chuckled lowly before taking her lips with his.

When they woke it was just before dawn and everyone was still asleep. They remained in each others arms, spending their time talking about one of the many memories they saw in The Fade. “You know ‘Fenris’ means little wolf.” Ellen stated.

“Yes, Danarius gave me the name, he said I instilled fear in his enemies, I was his little wolf.” Fenris said, looking up at the ceiling. 

“When you regained your memories did you recall what your parents called you?” She asked curiously.

“Leto, at least, that is what my sister told me before she betrayed me.” He sighed, closing his eyes, trying to forget the pain that still lingered. 

She gently placed her hand on his cheek, pulling for him to meet her gaze. “Fenris is the name of the man I love and trust with my life. The one who has saved me from myself when I did not have the strength to see what I was becoming.” His eyes sparkled as she looked at him, like big round golden emeralds being held up to the sun. She loved this man so much, her heart would overflow with the smallest notion from him. She leaned in and kissed his eyelids softly. 

“Ar lath ma, Fea’mir.” He whispered, so quietly if she weren’t right next to him she would have missed it. She paused with her lips pressed to his closed lid. When she pulled back her eyes were wide as she looked at him in awe. She felt her face burn from the tip of her nose to the tips of her ears. “Since I first met you, you have changed, everything. You make me want to trust again, to believe the good in this world and in people. You have shown me a strength and determination I could never have dreamed of. I will gladly give my life for you, but being without you is not an option. You give me the strength, the will, to keep living. I’m drawn to you like the living draw breath, Fea’mir, my soul, my very breath.

Tears fell to her cheek as she grinned from ear to ear. “Ar lath ma, Emma lath, my love, my everything.” She whispered when he kissed her deeply, entangling his fingers in her hair. He can’t fully understand this feeling, its overwhelming, not like earlier where his inner beast was making its carnal presence known. This, this was different it was strong but soft, like floating and sinking. It was puzzling to him, he couldn’t quite figure it out, all he knew was that he wanted it, needed it.

“Yoohoo! Ellie? Moody? Are you decent?” Dorian yelled from outside their tent. Fenris and Ellen froze, staring at each other. 

“Another physical rearrangement seems to be presenting itself far sooner than I thought.” Fenris growled. 

“Not if I beat you to it first.” Ellen said, matching his irritation as she started to get up. 

He smiled. “Now that I would pay to see.” He said, kissing the tip of her nose, making her giggle. When they exited the tent they noticed everyone was already packed and ready to go besides them. Dorian stood with his arms folded across his chest, barking at them as they rushed along to pack their things and in no time they were back on the road.

\--*--

They all cheered as the reached Skyhold at dusk. With the Dalish not too keen on taking refuge within the confines of Skyholds stone walls, the clan decided to make their camp in the forest just outside the gates. Once they were settled, Gallevorn and Keeper Melda followed Ellen and Fenris to the war room. When they entered, Ellen was rushed by Cullen who wrapped her up in a tight hug.

“Ellie, I am so glad you’re okay.” He sighed, squeezing her tightly. When he released her he turned to Fenris with a stone cold look in his eye. “How could you let that happen? Your supposed to protect her! What kind of bodyguard loses track of his charge?” Cullen roared. 

Ellen grabbed him by the shoulder. “Cullen enough!” But he did not move, he stood his ground, glaring at Fenris.

“You are not saying anything I have not already told myself.” Fenris growled, glaring back at him, the memories of those three days still vivid in his mind. 

Ellen stepped in between them, facing Cullen. “Cullen it was not his fault, it was mine and mine alone.” She glanced at Fenris when he looked down to the ground unable to meet her gaze.

Gallevorn stood next to Fenris, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You were not there shemlen, I suggest you watch your tongue before speaking on matters you know nothing about.” He warned. 

“And who pray tell are you?” Cullen growled. 

“I am Gallevorn Lavellan of the Dalish, protector of Keeper Melda, and the Lady Inquisitor’s, uncle.” Gallevorn said, puffing out his chest proudly. Cullen’s eyes widened in shock and started to back down.

“Now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves. I will explain everything in due time. For now we must pull together to come up with a solution to the threat that lies before us.” Ellen persisted. When tempers settled she proceeded to tell them of her encounter with Morvain. Their faces surfaced with mixed emotions of worry and disgust. When finished she turned to Cullen who radiated with anger. “Cullen, I need you to contact Leliana, we will need her to use her contacts in the underworld. I need to know just how big of an operation we are dealing with? But do so quietly, I do not want her position as Divine Victoria to be soiled. Also, I need you to station guards around the forest perimeter where the clan is staying. If any of them followed us I want to be informed immediately.” She ordered.

“At once Lady Inquisitor.” Cullen said, bowing politely before leaving the room to make the arrangements. 

“Josephine, I believe you needed to speak to me?” Ellen said, looking to her with a serious expression. 

“Yes, Lady Inquisitor, I wanted to speak to you about certain…political matters.” Josephine said in a hushed tone, glancing at Gallevorn and Keeper Melda.

Ellen noticed her hesitation. “Anything you have to say can be said in front of the people in this room. Everyone here is an ally to the Inquisition and has my complete trust.”

“O-of course, I only wish to remind you of our alliance with Orlais. If they were to find out the Inquisition is serving as a place of refuge for the Elven people, they might break their alliance. Which in turn would take away our influence in the winter palace and leave us completely defenseless in the West.” Josephine said nervously. 

Ellen shot her a dangerous look. “If Orlais wishes to threaten me with their alliance based on who I choose to protect within the Inquisition so be it. However when the real threat comes for all of Thedas I won't hesitate to serve them up on a silver platter.” She said with such finality, no one dared argue. “So, I would suggest that you do what you do best Josephine and convince them otherwise.” 

Josephine swallowed hard. “Y-yes Lady Inquisitor I will do my best.” With a quick bow she scurried off to begin pulling strings.

Ellen watched her leave before turning her attention to the rest in the room. “Any questions?” She asked.

“So let me get this straight, you chased after these men in the forest, get surrounded by a dozen or so more and are found unconscious in a field of singed corpses?” Iron Bull asked quizzically.

“Yes, more or less.” She shrugged, glancing at Fenris.

Iron Bull shook his head. “I miss the partying, drinking, the killing, and to top it all off I miss witnessing the Boss being a badass, AGAIN! So unfair.”

“You also missed Sparkles spending the entire time there barefoot.” Varric chimed in. Bull gasped, looking to Dorian before erupting in laughter. 

“You filthy son of a bitch! I told you never to mention that!” Dorian shouted. 

Fenris and Ellen smiled at each other as they bickered amongst themselves. Sera eyed them suspiciously, she’s noticed the passing glances between them since they arrived. “Interesting, so, when did that happen?” She smiled pointing between the two of them. 

Ellen and Fenris looked at her in panic. “When did what happen?” They said simultaneously when everyone went quiet and looked at them.

“Oh them? Since Ellie woke up I suppose, but to be honest it had been a long time coming. They were both just incredibly stubborn or in Moody Broody’s case a complete fool.” Dorian scoffed.

Fenris glared at him. “Watch your tongue mage, or would you like me to remove it for you?” 

Dorian backed away slowly, lifting his hands in defense. “I welcome you to try Moody Broody.” He dared as lightning started sparking from his fingertips.

“Oh come on, no need to deny it! I been seein’ the way you look at each other since you been back, you’re in it. Hey Ellie, does he yell ‘For Elven Glory!’ when he does it?” Sera chortled.

“Sera!” Ellen began.

“This is not a matter up for discussion Sera.” Fenris said, raising his voice.

“Well, you two are no fun, and when I said interesting I meant boring, the elf always takes the elf so bumping bits will mean something. Drop your breeches and rebuild the empire, Phwoa!” Sera chided.

“You’re ridiculous!” Ellen chuckled as her face flushed bright pink.

“Say what you will, but my curiosity lies more on how our dear Commander will take the news of his precious Ellie being deflowered. That is news I hope to be present for.” Dorian wondered, crossing his arms with a cocky smirk glued to his face.

They all fell silent looking to Ellen, everyone in Skyhold knows of how fiercely protective Cullen is over Ellen. Since the start of the inquisition, their friendship had grown along the way to a very strong brother and sister like bond. She holds the highest respect for him and cherishes his friendship, though he can be overbearing at times. Suddenly everyone erupted into laughter, making wagers on how Cullen would take the news. 

Fenris chuckled lowly as he scanned over the room, seeing how happy everyone was. The bond they all held for one another, no matter their background or beliefs. It was something he had not experienced, or been a part of in a very long time. When his eyes landed on Ellen, seeing her glow with happiness, he could feel another piece of stone break away in his chest. He started to remember what it was like to be a part of a family again, her family.


	16. Family part 1

A month has passed since they returned from Arlathvhen and daily life was becoming normal once again. Every day began the same, with Ellen and Fenris waking in each others arms. They stayed in her room most nights, but every now and then their rigid desires would make them unable to make it up the stairs, so his room would suffice. Once they managed to get out of bed they would train in the training yard till noon before refueling with a good drink and a hot meal at the tavern. After lunch they would go to the forest to visit with Gallevorn and Keeper Melda to check on how the clan was settling in. On their way back they would stop by the war room to visit Cullen, seeing if there had been any recent developments from Leliana. 

“Ellie, these things take time, and before you ask, no, there is nothing you can do to speed up the process I assure you.” Cullen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “I know patience is not in your arsenal of strong suits, but I implore you, for your own sake as well as mine please try. I promise, I will send for you the moment I receive word.” Ellen’s shoulders slumped with disappointment and turned to leave when Cullen cleared his throat loudly. “Actually, there is something I have been meaning to tell you.” Ellen whipped around to see Cullen holding a letter out for her.

She took the letter, noticing the familiar seal pressed harshly into the parchment with extreme force; the seal of the Seekers. Ellen’s eyes snapped toward Cullen. “Cullen? What have you done?” She hissed.

“What do you mean? You were on death's door for THREE DAYS! She is still part of the Inquisition, this family. She deserved to know.” He retorted.

“Ugh! And let me guess you told her everything! Not holding back even a little.” She sighed, rubbing her hands over her face roughly.

“You know very well if I had she would find out and possibly bludgeon me to death. It is better this way, for both of us. Let us just be thankful she isn’t here to deliver her message in person.” Cullen shivered.

Disappointed and slightly worried Ellen made her way back to her room with Fenris at her side. “Ugh!” Ellenwen heaved through puffed cheeks as she removed her dual swords, throwing them on the weapons table. With the letter in hand she stomped to the balcony, throwing open the doors and walked to the ledge. Fenris followed behind, chuckling to himself as he witnessed her mild tantrum. He glided his hands gently up and down her arms, resting his head in the nape of her neck, feeling her hair brush against his skin like the finest silk. He closed his eyes, breathing in her sweet familiar scent. 

She closed her eyes, matching his calming breaths when she looked down to the letter in her hands. “Well, better get this over with.” She sighed, slipping her finger under the wax seal. She scanned over the letter, her stomach in knots.

Inquisitor,  
I trust the Commander has followed my strict instruction to the accompanying letter and delivered this to you without delay. It was much to my surprise that while I was out here, struggling, fighting to restore the Order of the Seekers I am to receive a letter. A letter in which worried me so greatly I almost abandoned my cause. Luckily, before I had made any hasty decisions I was quickly informed of your recovery, thanks to Dorian and an elven man named Fenris? We will speak of him at a later time. Now to the matter at hand, NEED I REMIND YOU THAT YOU ARE THE INQUISITOR! It is your duty to aid against the corruption of Thedas! You must STOP acting without thought of consequence to your life! It is your responsibility to act rationally for the better of all! While I hear your cause was just, it still does not excuse the fact that you acted ALONE and with such a decision almost DIED! From now on you WILL begin to act more like a RESPONSIBLE leader and THINK BEFORE YOU REACT! Now that I have said my peace and I am sure you now understand the severity of your situation I leave with this. I will hopefully be returning to Skyhold in a few months time, during that time I suggest you prepare yourself, for when I do your punishment for worrying me will not be swift. May the Maker guide your steps,   
-Cassandra

Ellen shivered slightly, closing the letter. “Who is this, Cassandra?” Fenris asked.

“Only the most intimidating person in all of Thedas!” She whined, shoving the letter into her pocket. Fenris chuckled lowly when she snapped her head toward him with fear in her eyes. “You don’t understand! The last time she punished me it was because I wanted to get away, clear my head. I went into the woods just outside the hold alone when I lost track of time and fell asleep. Everyone had believed I had been captured so, Cassandra and Cullen led a search party for me and unfortunate for me Cassandra was the one to find me. She thought I was passed out from exhaustion of my escape. When she shook me awake only to find out I had just taken a nap, the fury she unleashed was nothing I had ever witnessed. For a week she would wake me before dawn and force me to spar her till I was to weak to hold a sword! How I didn’t pass out from exhaustion then is beyond me, but I made it and never again did I leave without at least one person at my back.” She trembled slightly, recalling the memory.

Fenris smirked. “Someone who intimidates the mighty Inquisitor, I would be lying if I said I was not interested in meeting this woman.”

Ellen scoffed sarcastically, leaning her head back against his shoulder. “Well, much like everything else, it seems we must wait.” She sighed heavily, hoping word of Morvain would come quickly. “I’ve never been good at waiting.”

“Neither have I.” He hummed, lifting his head. “However, there are certain…activities…we can indulge in to take our minds off waiting.” He suggested with a lascivious grin. 

She turned to face him, placing her arms around his neck. “Oh?” She smiled innocently. 

He kissed her deeply, his tongue searching her mouth as his desire to tingled through his body before breaking away from her reluctantly. “Varric has gifted me a bottle of Aggregio Pavali when we returned, I could retrieve it and meet you in the bath?” 

She nodded her head, biting her bottom lip. “Don’t keep me waiting to long Emma lath, I would hate to start without you.” She tested him. 

“Don't you dare.” He warned deeply, giving her one final kiss before quickly leaving the room. 

She strolled behind the divider toward the bath and began to prepare their private oasis. She knelt down, stretching her arm along the tub’s edge, resting her head. She began to think of Fenris and the passionate entanglement of their bodies when she felt the blush creep along her cheeks as a grin spread widely across her face. She ran her fingers across the surface of the water, testing the temperature. Unsatisfied she conjured fire in the palm of her hand like a torch, touching it to the water with a satisfying sizzle. She stood and began to unhook her corset, letting it fall to the ground as steam began to fill the room. She heard someone behind her when she smiled. “Back so soo-?” 

Before she could finish an arm wrapped under her shoulder as the sting of cold rigid metal pressed against her throat. Before she could process a scream another hand was pressed hard over her mouth, muffling any attempts to cry for help. She couldn’t see a face, but she felt the wiry roughness of facial hair scratch against the shell of her ear as he spoke. “Morvain sends his regards knife eared bitch!” The man hissed before lifting her off the ground. Her eyes bulged in shock at the mention of his name as panic engulfed her. She couldn’t get a proper footing, her feet dangled uselessly when she started to kick wildly. He began to apply pressure on the dagger held to her throat. Without thinking she grabbed the blade with her free hand, fighting desperately to keep it from puncturing her neck. She cried out into the hand that muzzled her as blood began to pour in streams down her arm from the dagger slicing back and forth, making its way through her palm. Her screams were muffled as the excruciating pain pierced through her mind, sending shocks of adrenaline throughout her body. 

She looked around with wide, wild eyes, trying to find anything she could use to attack when suddenly she heard her bedroom door open. “Ellie dear Fenris said I have three minutes to ask-” Dorian looked up, his face froze into one of horror when he breathed in and yelled. “ELLIE! Let her go you filthy bastard!” He ran further into the room trying to reach her. 

The man hid behind her like a coward. “What are you gonna do mage? Are you willing to hit your precious Inquisitor to get to me?” He taunted. 

Dorian looked at Ellen with a smirk. “You know Ellie sometimes I wonder what would have been worse, Fenris punching me or head butting me.” Ellen blinked at him, understanding what he meant and reacted. She quickly kicked both legs high into the air in front of her, slamming them down as hard and as fast as she could, pulling all her weight downward. She was able to pull away from him just enough when she whipped her head back, smacking him in the nose with the back of her skull. The man released her, howling in pain as she fell to the ground on her knees. Dorian conjured a ball of lightning, throwing it at the man’s head and he crumpled to the ground unconscious. She grabbed the fallen dagger and drove it into the man’s chest as she coughed and gasped for air. 

Dorian rushed to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Ellie, are you all right?” 

When she looked to him to answer it was to late, another man had run up behind him shoving a dagger through his back. Everything played before her in slow motion, all she could see was the tip of the dagger protruding from his chest. She looked up, meeting his eyes as he stared at her, his face contorted with pain and confusion. Her heart sank as her mind exploded into a frenzy as she attempted to process what had happened. “DORIAAAAN!” Ellen screamed when she jumped to her feet, conjuring an icicle the size of a great sword. In one swift upward motion she shoved it through the man’s jaw into his skull. The man never knew what hit him before hitting the ground with an eerie thud. 

Fenris heard Ellen’s screams and came running into the room, his eyes wide with disbelief. His eyes scanned over the horrifying scene when movement caught the corner of his eye. He looked to the balcony and saw a man making his escape when he ran after him. Before the man climbed over the ledge, Fenris grabbed him by the collar, pulling him back, throwing him to the ground before him.

“Please, don’t kill me.” The man pleaded on his knees. 

“That is not for me to decide.” Fenris said coldly before punching him hard in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. He tore off the man’s red cape and used it to bind his arms and legs together behind his back. He relieved him of his weapons before dragging him back into the room, shutting the balcony doors.

He ran up to Ellen unprepared for the scene before him. Dorian sat on his knees hunched over Ellen, trembling in a pool of blood. Her eyes were wide with panic as his head rested on her shoulder, her blood soaked hands clinging to the back of his neck. “Dorian, Dorian do you hear me? I have to remove the dagger so I can begin to heal you okay?” He responded with and inaudible groan when she placed her quivering hand over the hilt of the dagger and pulled. He cried out in agony as she released a sorrowful screech. Fenris immediately knelt down opposite of Ellen and helped her lay him down on his back when the pool of blood quickly began to grow. 

Fenris knew how bad this looked, but Ellen refused and kept talking to him. “Dorian listen to me we have to heal your lung before your heart stops okay? Dorian! Please!” She cried when a green glow rushed through her fingers as she hovered over the wound. She would take one of her hands away to grab his and place it on top of hers, urging him to help. “Dorian please help me! I need you to help me, please!” Her voice cracked as her hands trembled violently. 

He looked up at her, blood starting to spill from the corners of his mouth. “Ellie…it will be…okay.” He gasped as blood began to fill his lungs. He pressed his hand over hers gently, he was trying to comfort her. 

“No! NO! Don’t you dare do this to me Dorian! I order you to help me now! Do you hear me!?” She shouted when her breaths started to turn to sobs. “Please Dorian I can’t…I can’t do this without your help. Please.” 

Dorian looked over to Fenris with a weak smile, “Please…take care of her…I won’t be there to…pick up the pieces…this time.” He began to gurgle on blood that rose with each breath he fought so hard to take. 

Fenris felt sadness begin to take hold in his chest. “No, you listen to me mage she needs you. She is too much trouble for me to handle on my own…I…I need your help with her.” Fenris argued.

Dorian’s smile widens slightly as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. “Moody…Broody…needs…haaa…” He gasped, expelling the final breath his body allowed when the life drained from his eyes. 

“Dorian? Dorian!? DORIAN!?” Ellen screamed. “I healed it! I healed it!” She wailed, beating on his chest, but he was already gone. “NO! Please! Creators NO! Nnyaaahhh!” She screamed painfully as she gently cradled Dorians head, begging the Creators to give him back. Fenris watched her as she shattered to pieces before him and for once he was at a loss, he didn’t know what to do, how to help. 

Her eyes burned with blurred vision when she laid him down and closed his eyes. She looked down at his lifeless body, hoping this was just a nightmare she would soon wake from, to him barging into her room to pester her. She shook her head harshly, trying to force herself awake when the realization of this reality hit her once again. She threw herself over him and sobbed into his blood sodden chest, unsure of how she will be able to carry on without her dear friend.

Fenris felt the pain of her cries pierce through him. He may have never particularly gotten along with the mage, but he was part of her family, their family. Fenris looked down at his blood soaked hands, wishing for a way to help ease her pain. He has taken so much life with these hands, for once he wished he could give it back. His head perked up as an idea sprang into his mind. He urgently put a hand on her shoulder when she looked up at him with sad, swollen eyes. “I want to try something, do you trust me?” Fenris asked. Her tear ridden iris’ widened as she sat back quickly, watching him closely for what he might do.

He didn’t know if this would work, but he wanted to try. He glanced at Ellen still unsure of his idea when she nodded for him to go ahead. He looked down at Dorian as he laid cold and lifeless, lifting his hand, he concentrated on his anger toward the men that did this. He growled through gritted teeth, feeling the anger begin to consume him and suddenly his markings began to glow. When his hand fazed out he plunged it into Dorians chest, wrapping his fingers around his motionless heart when he started to lightly but firmly squeeze it over and over. He massaged and pumped his heart for him, hoping it would be enough to get it to start on its own. Sweat collected at his brow with each passing moment and his arm began to grow weary of the repetitive motion, but he kept at it, he couldn’t give up, he refused. 

“Fasta vass! Come on you stubborn, sarcastic, son of a bitch! Wake up!” Fenris growled as he pushed on. Ellen stared back and forth between Dorian and Fenris, praying silently for success. Suddenly Fenris started to feel tiny palpitations and he quickly removed his hand, bending his ear down to Dorian’s chest to listen for a steady heartbeat. Without warning Dorian lurched forward, gasping for breath, startling Fenris and Ellen to fall on their backsides, looking at each other in awe. “Andraste’s flaming sword, it actually worked.” Fenris whispered with disbelief. 

“Dorian!?” Ellen jumped into his arms and embraced him, giving him a peck on the cheek. 

“Careful, careful dear...I’m still fragile. Not to mention we don’t want to give our Moody Broody here something to brood about later do we?” Dorian said, sucking in through his teeth. “Will someone please tell me, what in The Makers anus just happened?” He asked, clutching his freshly healed wound.

“Well, honestly we don’t really know ourselves.” Ellen looked at Fenris with bewilderment as she continued. “I-I was trying to heal you before your heart stopped, but you died right before I finished. You were...dead a few minutes before Fenris had an idea.” She looked back to Dorian as he tilted his head slightly. “He used the markings ability to restart your heart and you came back. Fenris saved you Dorian.” 

Dorian looked to Fenris with disbelief. “You? Did that..for me?” 

Fenris looked away from him as the slightest blush hinted on his cheeks. “No. I did it for Ellen. It seems she simply can not do without you.” He said, trying to deny it. 

Dorian smiled a big toothy grin when he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and embraced him. “Thank you Fenris. Thank you.” Fenris’s body stiffened like a board when he awkwardly patted him on the back. 

They slowly helped Dorian up to his feet when he caught a glimpse of the bodies around the room. “Who were those bastards anyway?” He asked. 

Ellen’s eyes turned as cold as ice. “They’re Morvain’s men. To bad their dead, I would have liked to question one.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” Fenris let go of Dorian and walked to the man he captured. 

When she saw the prisoner still drawing breath her eyes lit up like a torch. “Good, take him to the dungeon. I will take Dorian to the infirmary. Once you’ve finished gather everyone and meet me in the war room, they need to know what has happened.” She ordered.

Once Dorian was in the infirmary safely and receiving treatment, she made her way to the war room where Fenris waited for her. “Everyone is gathered and the prisoner is chained in a cell.” He said sternly. 

“Good…” She replied, looking to him with anger riddled eyes.

He regarded her tenderly when he noticed blood dripping from her hand. He took it gently, lifting it up to inspect it.“The wound is deep.” He stated when he ripped the hem of his tunic into a strip and tied it gently but firmly around her wound. 

“I had completely forgotten about it.” She said, staring blankly as he tended to her wound. 

When he finished he placed a hand to her cheek. “It will be okay, Fea’mir.” He said in a soft soothing tone. 

She shook her head. “No, it’s not Emma lath, not yet, not until they pay for what they did, and they will all pay, with their lives.” She glowered, taking a deep breath, letting go of his hand as she walked into the war room. Everyone gasped with shock and confusion as she entered with her tunic soaked in Dorians blood. 

“What happened!?” Cullen roared, rushing toward her. 

Ellen put her hand up to stop him. “I am fine, this blood belongs to Dorian.” 

“Dorian? What happened? Is he all right?” Bull roared. 

Ellen looked around the room, catching the eye of each and every one of them before she spoke. “Three assassins were sent from Morvain to kill me, two are dead and one is held prisoner in the dungeon, thanks to Fenris.” She said, glancing toward him. 

Cullen’s brows furrowed as he ground his teeth. “How could this happen without anyone seeing them?” 

“I do not know, my guess is they climbed the eastern tower and made their way through the balcony of my room. Dorian walked in as I was ambushed, but he…I didn’t see.” Ellen looked down to the ground as she began to tremble violently. Fenris walked behind her, gently grabbing her injured hand. He caressed her knuckles with his thumb, trying to comfort her, but it wasn’t working, not this time. Her heart pumped in her chest with such ferocity, refusing to grant her serenity. The fear was beginning to grow inside of her, twisting into an unsettling balance of emotion. 

She gripped his hand tighter, wincing slightly at the pain as blood began to soak through the bandage. “If it weren’t for Fenris, Dorian would still be dead.” Ellen admitted. 

“STILL? What do you mean, still?” Bull shouted. 

Ellen knew of Bull and Dorian’s blossoming relationship, she understood his fear and anger. She breathed in deeply when she looked him dead in the eye as she spoke. “Dorian was stabbed in the chest from behind, puncturing his lung. I tried to heal him before his heart stopped, but I-I didn’t make it in time. He died...right in front of me, but Fenris used his ability and was able to faze his hand into Dorian’s chest and restart his heart, he brought him back to us.” 

Everyone stared at Fenris with wide eyes, mouths hanging open. “Holy fucking shit tits. Broody went all mystical and god-like bringing people back from the dead? What are you another fuckin’ elfy god or sumthin’? Please say no, I can’t deal with another one. I’ll quit! I swear it!” Sera whined, looking at Fenris. 

“I am no god Sera, of that I can assure you.” Fenris said, giving her a playful smirk to assure her. 

“Phew! Thank the Maker or gods or whoever for that! Ha! Get it, gods?” Sera chortled. 

“Sera please!” Bull urged, silencing her when he looked back to Ellen, his eyes mirroring her anger. “Boss, they can’t get away with this.” 

She nodded, looking to the ground when she looked to him from under her brow. “I know Bull, unfortunately for them, Morvain has made two very crucial mistakes.” Her eyes fueled with rage as she continued to clamp her hand down on Fenris’s. “One, he did not succeed in killing me and two, he fucked with the wrong family.” She declared as she swung her head to meet Varric. “Varric, send word to Gallevorn and Keeper Melda, make sure they’re all right.” Varric nodded and grabbed Bianca before leaving the room when she turned her attention to Cullen. “Cullen! Send out another raven to Leliana informing her of what happened. I want to know who this man is and now!”

“Of course Lady Inquisitor, and when I finished I will question the prisoner.” Cullen said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“No! He’s mine.” She said with a sinister glare before turning around and leaving the room.

Cullen turned to Fenris with worry filled eyes, his hands clenching repeatedly in an anxious tick. “Watch her Fenris…she’s slipping.” He warned. Fenris gave him a tight nod when he left to follow her to the dungeon. 

As he followed her he looked down to his hand that was covered in her blood. He didn’t understand why she didn’t calm down, it always worked before, but this time her fear and anger only seemed to increase. He looked up, seeing her shoulders squared and tense. She was hardening herself, preparing herself for what must be done. He couldn’t help but feel uncertainty with what lied ahead.

When she reached the dungeon entrance she could feel her body shaking. Her ears were ringing as her mind filled with fear, rage, and hatred. She knew she was slipping into darkness, but she didn’t care. She needed to get to the bottom of this, she needed to protect her family, her clan, her love. If she had to lay down with evil for one night to achieve that, so be it. 

The door opened with a loud ominous creak when the cold, dank air rushed across their skin. It was quiet, not a sound to be heard but the echo of their footsteps as they descended further into Skyholds dismal depths. When they arrived to the cell the prisoner was chained to a chair in the center of the room unconscious. With a click of her tongue she grabbed a bucket of cold water from the far corner. She plunged her hand into the bucket, murmuring a mantra that turned the water into an arctic slush. With the bucket in hand she walked toward the prisoner. She looked down at him, her eyes radiating disgust when she dumped the freezing water over his head. He sprung awake, spitting the frigid water from his mouth as he gasped for breath. 

“Hello.” She smiled wickedly when suddenly she rushed him, pulling the hair on the back of his head painfully, forcing him to look at her. “You're going to tell me where Morvain is and how I can get to him. Understand?” 

“Go fuck yourself, knife eared piece of shit!” He spat through pursed lips.

She tilted her head, her smile becoming increasingly more twisted. She looked like a child at play, like she was going to enjoy what she was about to do. Fenris leaned against the cell door, watching her carefully as she shoved the man's head away from her and walked over to a table. The table was lined with different tools and devices made specifically to get people to talk. She gently ran her fingers over each tool, trying to decide which would give her the most satisfaction. 

Her eyes sparkled when she picked up two ice picks. With one in each hand she tapped them together, letting the metal sting echo through the room. Once the ringing settled in her captives ears, she turned around and walked toward him slowly, twirling them through her well practiced fingers. When she reached him she paused, staring at him with a wild smile, prolonging the anticipation, building the fear. Then, without warning she slammed them down, stabbing them into the tops of his kneecaps. He screamed in agony when she removed them and plunged them in again. 

“I’m not asking you to tell me. I’m telling you will tell me what I want to know!” She yelled in his face as he wailed in pain. “Where is MORVAIN?” She yelled again, twisting the ice picks around the wounds. 

He howled as his body began to shiver uncontrollably from shock. “I’ll never give you anything.” He replied weakly. 

“Oh we will see about that.” She hissed, pushing herself away from him. “I’m just getting started.” 

Her eyes were menacing as she went back to the table, quickly grabbing another two metal picks. When she turned to walk back toward him she would clash them together with each step she took, causing him to jolt slightly with each loud clang. She stepped behind him, dragging them across his shoulders, watching with a smirk as he trembled in fear. Without warning she lifted them above her head and pierced them into his shoulders. He screamed as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, his body fighting to remain conscious. She hissed in his ear through gritted teeth. “I am about to send electricity through your body. You won’t die, but you will wish to be. You will feel as though your insides are melting, some actually may. So, I will give you one last chance. TALK!” He whimpered, bring a small smile to her face. She knew what that meant, he was breaking.

The interrogation continued on for hours and Fenris hadn’t moved since she had begun. He remained leaning against the wall, silently. He watched as she tortured him, uneasiness settling in his gut. Not with the torture, he had seen and endured much more than what she was inflicting. However, the fact that she was inflicting it and from the look in her eyes she seemed to enjoy it, it unsettled him. He continued to watch as she began to send wave after wave of electricity through his body. The man screamed and writhed in pain, but her face showed no sign of discomfort or difficulty. It were as if the side of her he knew, her compassion, love and empathy, had left temporarily. 

When she ceased he started to plead. “Please, please I beg you. I’ll tell you everything, just please…stop.” 

She stepped out from behind him. “I’m listening.” She growled. 

“M-Morvain’s headquarters is in a cave in the Arbor Wilds.” He said, hanging his head in defeat. 

“Where in the Arbor Wilds?” She pressed. 

“Southeast…close to the southern tip of the…Frost Back Mountains.” He said, fighting for breath. 

She grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head up to meet her gaze. “How many are under his command?” She asked in a chilling tone. 

“I-I don’t know, six hundred or so, please, just kill me…if he finds out I told you I’m as good as dead anyway.” He whined.

She laughed mockingly. “Who ever said I was going to let you live?” She said, looking down at him as a ball of lightning began to form in her hand. Her eyes were void of any compassion, there was nothing but fear and hatred. “You almost successfully killed a member of the Inquisition, a member of my family!” She roared. “I would never let that go unpunished.” She hissed, lifting her hand high above her head, as it came down Fenris intervened and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from making the killing blow. 

He looked at her with pleading eyes. “Let me.” He whispered. He didn’t want her to carry the burden of taking this man’s life in cold blood, especially in the state she was in. It was one thing to take a life out of necessity, but this, the look in her eye, the wanting, the needing to do it, thinking it would make her pain go away. It would only taint her soul and he would not allow that to happen. 

Her head snapped toward him, her eyes glaring into his threateningly. The moment her eyes recognized his golden emerald iris’ she could feel the darkness that threatened to consume her release its hold. She extinguished the lightning from her fingers and took a step back. Fenris unsheathed his sword slowly, gripping the hilt tightly between his hands, and with one strong precise swing he decapitated the man. Ellen watched the man’s face spark with fear in his final moments and though he paid for his crime she couldn’t help but feel unsatisfied. 

When they walked out of the dungeon Cullen was waiting for them. “Did he say anything?” He asked. 

“Yes, Morvains headquarters is in the Arbor Wilds and he has about six hundred men under his command.” She said vacantly, looking off in the distance. She could feel her hands trembling slightly at her sides as fear still had a firm grip around her stomach. After some time she looked back Cullen her eyes filled with animosity. “Send him their heads, tell him I’m coming for his next.” Without another word Cullen watched her as she walked away, Fenris standing beside him. 

“Did she kill him?” Cullen asked worriedly, eyes forward. 

“No, I did.” Fenris assured him. 

“Thank you, unfortunately she’s not out of the woods yet. Watch her, comfort her if you can. This situation will change her, whether it be for the better or for the worst is yet to be determined, only time will tell.” Cullen sighed heavily, walking back to the war room.

\--*--

Ellen walked through the halls aimlessly, not paying attention to where she was or where she was going, her body moved on its own. Her head was pounding, her chest tightening around her lungs, making it difficult to breath. She was always so strong, so sure. She had never felt so vulnerable, so powerless before. She felt weak, and it frightened her. 

Flashes of Dorian’s lifeless eyes haunted her mind. She shook her head as it twisted that image to every person she held dear, taunting her. She was being forced to witness each of her friends take their last breaths. When the vision of Fenris flashed in her mind, seeing him laid before her, his once golden emerald eyes dimmed grey lifeless orbs. She lurched forward grabbing her chest, her heart beating so rapidly she could feel it in her ears. Her chest constricted so tightly she began hyperventilating. 

Panic spread from the back of her mind, consuming her. She fell against the wall beside her when she reached out her hand, desperately trying to find the nearest door. When she found one she opened it, falling inside while the vivid scene relentlessly replayed over and over in her mind. She couldn’t take it, her heart and soul began to shatter, she could feel them cracking as her body trembled with fear. She gasped for air when she began clawing at her clothes, removing them piece by piece as she dragged herself to the tub behind the divider. Once there she grabbed a cloth and started scrubbing the blood from her body. Harder and harder she rubbed, trying to remove the existence of this terrible night.

\--*-- 

Fenris was on his way to her room when he noticed his bedroom door ajar. Alarmed, he walked to the door and leaned in with his ear, trying to listen for intruders. When he heard movement he slowly unsheathed his sword and pushed open the door. He burst in, looking around cautiously when he saw Ellen’s clothes. He put his sword down quickly and shuts the door before walking further into the room. He followed the trail of her blood soaked clothes scattered on the floor on the way to the tub. When he looked behind the divider he saw her sitting on her knees in her small clothes, scrubbing the blood from her body, trembling. 

He knelt down in front of her, watching her scrub her skin raw. He reached out for her hand when she grabbed his wrist defensively, looking up at him. Her hair was disheveled, sticking to the sweat on her face, her eyes full of fear. His heart broke in his chest seeing her this way. He scooped her up in his arms carefully and carried her to the bed. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. He’s here. He’s alive. He’s breathing. She kept telling herself over and over, trying to calm her mind. He cradled her in his arms, running his fingers softly through her hair when she began sobbing in his chest. He laid there quietly, holding her, letting her know she’s not alone, not anymore.


	17. Family part 2

Ellen cried long into the night before sleep finally came to her. Fenris remained awake, watching over her. Her head rested on his shoulder, her arms wrapped firmly around his waist as she breathed in with little stutter breaths. He could sense the desperation in her embrace, she was afraid and she had every right to be. He looked to the ceiling when Cullens words came to mind. ‘This situation will change her, whether it be for the better or for the worst has yet to be determined, only time will tell.’ He tightened his arms around her, no matter what he won't let this taint her, he’ll make sure of it. 

The sun began to rise, painting the room with an amber glow. He watched as the sun's light trailed down the walls when it casted lightly across her face. The skin around her eyes were still swollen from her weep full night. He gently ran his thumb across the vallaslin so intricately adorned across her cheekbone. He recalled Gallevorns story of the day she received them, she has always been so strong, she will get through this. As he assured himself Ellen’s eyes started to flutter open when her head jerked forward quickly, looking around the room. When she saw him she relaxed instantly, sighing with relief. 

“Good morning, Fea’mir.” He said, kissing her ear. 

“Good morning, Emma lath.” She said, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She pressed her lips firmly to his, checking to be sure he wasn’t a dream. He could feel the fear in her kiss, the desperation in her hold. She was afraid to lose him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, cradling the back of her head in his hands, letting her know he will not leave her, ever. Once satisfied she broke away and leaned her forehead against his. “Ar ghilas vellathan. I prefer you stay close.” She insisted. 

“I will always be by your side.” He declared with a passionate kiss. 

After they took some time to wake up, they got up and got dressed. Ellen wanted to check on Dorian to be certain he was recovering adequately. They walked through the throne room when Fenris noticed Ellen was being unusually quiet. He peeked over at her, seeing her gaze ahead deep in thought. Her shoulders were slightly slumped as her arms rested at her sides, her fingers picking anxiously at her thumbs. He couldn’t help but worry for her. 

Ellen walked beside him silently, her mind battling with the possibility of loss, loss of her friends, her family, her love. In the back of her mind she always knew there was a chance, but the reality to be so abrupt, left her mind being infiltrated with uncertainty. She hated feeling this way, she felt weak and she couldn’t be, there was too much at stake for her to allow this. Her chest was so tight she almost had to remind herself when to breath, her mind was a useless anxiety ridden puddle. She breathed in deeply, I am the leader of the Inquisition pull yourself together! She told herself over and over again, hoping to gain some clarity. When they arrived at the infirmary she forced her lungs to take a breath before opening the door. 

Dorian sat in bed, leaning his back against the headboard. He was in his trousers with a thick bandage across his chest, covering his wound. When he heard them enter he looked up to them and smiled. “Ah! Finally, some company other than Bull. I swear if I was not already wounded I would be after one of his ridiculous rib breaking hugs.” He huffed, adjusting himself slowly to get comfortable. 

“How are you feeling mage?” Fenris smirked. 

“Oh please! Could we stop with the mage stuff already? We all know you love me. I mean Maker's breath you brought me back from the dead, remember? The least you could do is call me by my name.” Dorian insisted. 

Fenris looked around the room awkwardly before looking back at him. “As you wish…D-Dorian.” He stuttered uncomfortably. 

Dorian squealed with excitement. “See? I’m feeling closer to you already, aren’t you? Now how about a hug?” Dorian smiled, lifting his arms up to accept him. 

“I’ll pass.” Fenris said quickly, taking a step back. 

“Well, I should’ve known that wouldn’t have lasted long.” Dorian pouted, turning his attention to Ellen. She stood quietly, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She had a hard time looking at Dorian, her guilt grew with each passing glance. 

“Ellie dear, come, sit.” Dorian said, patting the bed beside him. Ellen walked over hesitantly, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him when Dorian wrapped her up in a big hug. “Knowing you, you are probably thinking this is your fault. Taking all the blame and responsibility on yourself, like always.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I swear Ellie, when will you learn?” He pulled away, taking her hands in his. “We are all in this together. We’re a family, a rather bizarre messed up band of misfits I’d say, but still, a family nonetheless.” He chuckled. “No one is to blame but Morvain, we have not chosen to hurt, murder, or enslave. However, it is ALL our responsibility to put a stop to such evil in this world. That is why we are all here is it not? We believe in the Inquisition’s cause. We believe in you, Ellie.” Dorian said, giving her a confident grin. 

She hugged him tightly, trying to hold back her tears. “What would I do without you Dorian?” She whispered. 

He laughed. “Well, luckily for us with Moody Broody’s newly acquired trick you’ll never have to know.” He said, giving Fenris a wink. 

The door to the infirmary opened slightly when Varric peeked inside. “May I borrow you for a second Broody?” He asked seriously. 

“Yes, one moment.” Fenris turned to Ellen as she began to stand. “No need Fea’mir, stay with the mage.” Fenris said, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“But-” She began to protest. 

“I will be right outside the door, I promise.” Fenris bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek. Ellen day back down reluctantly and began talking to Dorian once again. 

Fenris stepped outside, closing the door behind him. Varric looked out to the courtyard unable to bring himself to face him, he knew he wasn’t going to like what he had to say. “What is it dwarf?” He asked, crossing his arms preparing himself. 

Varric let out a heavy sigh, running his hands over his face. “Well, to begin with Leliana’s scout arrived this morning with her findings.” 

“And?” Fenris pressed, beginning to grow impatient. 

“The assassin was right about one thing, Morvain’s headquarters is in the Arbor Wildes, but he was wrong about how many are under his command.” He crossed his arms shaking his head slightly. “He has about one thousand men under him, and he has another base of operation in The Western Approach.”

Fenris stared blankly at him, trying to process what he’d just heard. “Who all know of this?” He questioned. 

“So far? Just you, Cullen, and myself.” He stated. 

Fenris nodded, looking to the distance. “Good, let us keep it that way for now. Ellen is still under extreme duress, I am not certain if it is wise to let her know of this right at the moment.”

Varric nodded in agreement before looking to him with burdened eyes. “There is more Fenris.” Fenris turned to face him, tilting his head. “My contacts have done some digging into Morvain’s past and found some information pertaining to you.” He sighed, shifting the weight in his legs slightly as he contemplated how to deliver the news. “Morvain...began his slave trade in Par Vollen, given that its Qunari country he only got away with it once before having to move his trade south. However, that one attempt was a successful one and he got away with an elven woman and two children, an eight year old girl and a six year old boy with white hair.” Varric eyed Fenris as he finished, waiting for a reaction.

Fenris froze when an unforeseeable force hit him like a whirlwind as his mind was besieged with memories. ‘Papa! Papa, please get up. Please! You gotta help momma! MOMMA!’ He saw his father laying lifeless at the entrance of their home as a tall dark figure barged in, grabbing his mother and sister by their hair. His head felt like it were split in two as their screams echoed in his mind. He pressed his palms to his temples, his fingers gripping fistfuls of hair. He inhaled sharply, gritting his teeth when his markings began to glow. “A-are you saying…Morvain is the one who enslaved my mother, my sister, and I?” Fenris growled. 

Varric walked up to him slowly, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Fenris.” 

Fenris shook with rage, his mind going a million different directions when suddenly Ellen’s face flashed in his mind. ‘Everything that has happened in my life has led me to you.’ He recalled her words after she had shown him her past in The Fade. Everything has led you to her, he told himself. His markings began to dim as he calmed down, taking in deep breaths. “I must get back to Ellen.” He said firmly when he turned back to the infirmary.

When he entered the infirmary he was welcomed by a wonderfully familiar sound. Ellen sat with Dorian, he watched her as she grabbed her stomach, throwing her head back with laughter. He had to admit, the mage really does do well at putting her back together again. 

A small smile tugged at Fenris’s lips when Dorian saw him from the corner of his eye. “Ah! Just in time Moody Broody we were just discussing how well you treat her in bed!” Dorian smiled wickedly. 

“Dorian!” Ellen scolded, hitting him in the shoulder. 

“What?” He whined, rubbing his shoulder. “It’s a damn shame you’re not into men or I’d show you a thing or two.” Dorian chuckled with an arrogant grin. 

“Believe me mage, there is nothing you could show me. Besides I am a much better teacher than a student.” Fenris said with a devious smirk. 

Dorians eyes lit up like fireflies as he started to quickly tap Ellen’s hand. “Ooo, please, Ellie as your best friend I implore you let me borrow him, just for one night.” He said, biting his bottom lip eyeing Fenris. 

“That will never happen mage.” Fenris said, ending the conversation. 

Once they said their goodbyes to Dorian they decided to have lunch in the tavern. They took their seats at the bar and placed their orders when Ellen studied Fenris as he ate his nug bun. “So what did Varric want? Was it about Morvain?”

He placed the bun back on the plate, pushing it around. He couldn’t tell her what they found out, not yet, not till he was certain she was better. He turned to face her. “No, there are no new developments.” His chest stung the moment the lie left his lips. This is the first time he ever lied to her and he could already feel the guilt begin to creep over him. 

“Figures, I’m sure we are not his only enemies. He has probably become really good at hiding his tracks.” She sighed with disappointment. 

They were almost finished with their meal when Sera entered the tavern and spotted them from across the room. She smiled wide and ran over, throwing an arm over each of them. “Hey Inquisi-tits! Hey Broody! How are my two favorite elfy’s doing?” She smiled happily while reaching for one of Fenris’ nug buns. 

He smacked her hand away, grabbing the plate and held it just out of her reach. “I have killed people for far less Sera.” He threatened. 

“Oh! Come on! I thought we was friends Broody! Or has god-hood already gotten to your head?” Sera snickered, sticking out her tongue at him. 

“I’m no god.” Fenris huffed, rolling his eyes at her.

Ellen looked down at her mug, listening to them bicker with a slight sad expression on her face. Sera glanced at her when she eyed Fenris, nodding her head toward Ellen, silently asking him if she was okay. Fenris frowned slightly, shaking his head. Sera cleared her throat obnoxiously, looking at Ellen. “So, Ellie, I’m not good at this kinda stuff but,” she paused, fidgeting with her hands. “I know your two shits off the wagon in the head right now and I just want to say, don’t. Cause that position is already filled by me. So, uh, get your shit together! Okay? Or a pie to the face will be in order.” Sera gave her a pat on the back when she quickly snatched one of Fenris’ nug buns and ran off with a chortle. 

Ellen looked at Fenris with a confused smile on her face. “She is so bizarre.” Ellen laughed, looking behind her to make sure Sera was out of pie and ear shot. 

Fenris agreed with a lowly chuckle. “Yes, but I think I’m finally beginning to understand her.” 

“Oh yea? Two shits off the wagon?” Ellen asked with a chuckle. 

“She is rather colorful.” Fenris stated as they both share another laugh. 

When they left the tavern Ellen decided she would like to go see Gallevorn. As they were about to walk through the gates someone called out. “Fenris!” They turned around to see Cullen waving them down. “Fenris, could I borrow you for a moment?” He asked, looking between him and Ellen. 

Fenris looked to Ellen as she stepped toward Cullen. “Sure, what do you need Cullen?” She asked. 

“Pardon me, Lady Inquisitor, but I just need Fenris.” He said with a slight bow. 

“What is so urgent that you only need to speak with Fenris?” She questioned. 

“Well, I-I cannot say. I-I apologize Lady Inquisitor, but it’s a…a male...related problem.” Cullen stuttered, looking away from her, his face flushed. 

Ellen’s eyes grew wide. “O-oh, I see.” She turned around and looked at Fenris. “I could wait here for you.” She said hopefully.

Fenris placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a small smile. “No need, go see Gallevorn, I’m sure he is worried about you. I’ll be right behind you.” She nodded reluctantly and walked through the gate. Positive she was on her way Fenris turned around to Cullen with a dubious look. “A male related problem? That’s the best you could come up with?” He scoffed, shaking his head. 

Cullen scratched the back of his head. “It worked did it not?”

Fenris pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, inhaling deeply. “What is it that you needed Commander?’’ He asked, slightly irritated. 

Cullen rested his hands on the hilt of his sword that lay tied to his waist. “Well, first, how is she?” He asked. 

Fenris crossed his arms, pondering for a moment. “I believe she is getting better, but I still wouldn’t say she is in the clear just yet. Seeing everyone seems to be helping her. Their encouragement seems to be giving her some peace of mind.” 

Cullen nodded. “Good, so I assume you haven’t informed her of the most recent developments on Morvain then?” He asked. 

“No, and I don’t think it is wise, not yet. Her situation is...delicate to say the least. I am afraid anymore pressure could undo the progress she has made, she needs time.” Fenris said sternly. 

Cullen sighed, looking off in the distance. “I understand you are just doing you job and I appreciate it immensely, believe me. However, above all else Ellie is first and foremost, the Inquisitor. She has dealt with far more dangerous tasks and survived, every time, this will be no different.” He looked back at Fenris with severity. “With Morvain being a much bigger threat than we anticipated, time is not a luxury we have. So, when she has finished her visit with Gallevorn, you will bring the Inquisitor to the war room. I will be waiting.” He said, turning around to begin walking away. 

Fenris stepped forward urgently, “Commander, I-,”

Cullen came to a halt, his back still to him. “That is an order Fenris.” He said firmly. Fenris glared at the back of his head, grinding his teeth silently. He knew there was no way he would win this argument. Taking his silence as acceptance Cullen continued his way to the war room.

\--*-- 

Ellen had made her way to the tree line, every now and then she would look back to see if Fenris was behind her. Though fear still lingered in the back of her mind, her chest was starting to release its grip around her heart. When she saw Dorian alive and in good spirits it helped tremendously. Deep down she always knew they were all susceptible of death, but with how much they had all been through together with no tragedies, she foolishly started to believe it could never happen. However the events of last evening were all it took to rip her back into the cold harsh reality of this world. She finally reached the camp when she saw Gallevorn, sitting in a chair by the fire in front of his tent. When he saw her, his face lit up as he jumped to his feet with his arms out wide, rushing to her, embracing her tightly. “You had me worried da’len.” He said, squeezing her tighter. 

“I-I’m sorry to have worried you uncle.” She strained under his lung crushing hug. 

He chuckled and let go of her gently, holding his hand out to the chair next to his. “Please, sit.” Once seated she looked around for Fenris once again, wondering what it was that was taking him so long. Gallevorn could see the worry in her eyes. “How are you da’len?” He asked. 

She turned her gaze to the fire, watching the flames flicker and dance through the air. When she turned to him her expression was full of fear and uncertainty. “I...I fear I’m breaking uncle and I don’t know how to fix it. I’m horrified to lose any of you. You, the Keeper, my companions, you are all my family.” She looked back at the fire, recalling the events of the previous night. “When I saw Dorian die, my mind turned against me. It started to show each of you dying before me, one by one. I was helpless against it, I couldn’t take it. I feel I have become this scared, weak, child.” She clenched her hands into fists as she gritted her teeth, fighting the fear in her chest. “Please uncle, ar isala mala ghilanan. I need your guidance.” She whispered, turning to him slowly, her eyes brimming with tears.

Gallevorn placed his hand to her cheek, looking at her with sincerity. “You are not weak da’len, never think that. What you are experiencing is the dark side of love. Love is not always beauty and happiness, it has a dark side as well.” He shifted in his chair to face her. “I think it is time I told you of how your mother and father died.” He said deeply, his eyes searching the ground for how to begin. 

Ellen looked at him, tilting her head. “I thought they died from illness?”. 

Gallevorn shook his head still looking to the ground. “That is what I told you because you were so young and since you’ve gotten older it had never come up again so I just let it be.” He rubbed his palms together roughly. “The truth is, they were murdered.” She felt her mouth drop open slightly, his words stealing the air from her chest. “The winter of your seventh birth year was harsh. Over half of the clan had fallen ill, including you. We had little to no food or supplies for the healers to make the medicine everyone needed. So, your mother and father volunteered to go to Ferelden to trade at the shemlen market. On the journey back they came across an elven caravan being ransacked by bandits and rushed in to help them.”

He looked to the fire, recalling the painful time. “I could sense something was wrong when they did not come back on time, so I left to look for them. When I came across the caravan, everyone had been killed and everything was burned to ash. I found your father, embracing your mother, protecting her, even in death. Your mother was my sister, your father became my brother, they were my family. When I found them my love for them took a dark turn, twisting into a poisonous rage. That rage turned to hatred and the overwhelming need of revenge for the love I lost. I became drunk with blood lust and found each and every one of those filthy shemlen and I killed them. Some of them apologized and pleaded for their lives, but my rage had no mercy to give. When I returned to the clan, I feared everything and everyone as a threat. It began to ruin me, when Melda saved me.” Gallevorn looked at the fire with a smile tugging at his lips. 

“How?” Ellen pressed. 

Gallevorn looked back at her with a reminiscent glint in his eye. “She said the Gallevorn I know would not let fear control his mind and hatred control his heart. He would use this injustice to strengthen his spirit, so that he may continue to protect the rest of what he loves.” Gallevorn turned to her with a warm smile. “Ellenwen, you must use this injustice to strengthen your spirit, so that you may continue to protect those you love. If you let it consume you, then we are all truly lost.”

Ellen could feel strength returning to her as she listened to his words. She gave him a warm smile, as she stands and embraces him tightly. “Ma serranas Uncle, ar lath ma.”

“Ar lath ma, Da’len.” He said, patting her back tenderly. 

Fenris walked up behind them when she felt his presence and turned to him quickly, smiling brightly. He couldn’t help but smile back at her, it feels too long since he’d last seen that smile. Fenris walked up to them and bowed slightly to Gallevorn. “Andaran atish’an.”

“Oh, come now, there is no need for formal greetings, especially from you! You’re family now, one of the people! Aneth ara!” Gallevorn bellowed, gripping his arm firmly, patting him strongly on the back. 

Fenris smiled when he looked to Ellen nervously. “Cullen has asked that I bring you to the war room, there are matters to discuss.” 

Ellen’s eyes snapped to Gallevorn, feeling the fear still lingering in her gut. He looked at her and held his head high, silently telling her everything will be okay. “Join us, you and the Keeper are just as much a part of this as I am.” She said, holding her head high.

As they made their way back to Skyhold Fenris could feel dread running through him. He didn’t know if she was ready for what she was about to learn. She seemed in a better mood since speaking with Gallevorn, but he wanted to be certain, and he wasn’t. When they entered the war room Cullen stood at the head of the table Josephine and Varric on each side. Iron Bull was next to Varric with Dorian sitting in a chair at his side. Sera stood next to Josephine waving to them excitedly when they entered. “All right! The gang’s all here once again, now we can find out what the shite is going on so I can get back to doing what I was doing. It’s a secret so don’t ask.” Sera said, winking at Ellen. 

Cullen cleared his throat to silence her before speaking. “Lady Inquisitor, we have received word from one of Leliana’s scouts this morning.” 

Ellen’s eyes widened with surprise. “This morning? I thought there were no new developments?” She questioned, eyeing Fenris suspiciously. He stared at the ground, his guilt keeping him from being able to meet her gaze. 

“We were…uncertain of when to tell you, we wanted to make sure you were…okay first.” Cullen explained. 

“Okay? So my Commander found it appropriate to let the entire Inquisition know of this information before it’s Inquisitor?” She chided. 

Varric leaned over the table. “Not everyone knew Lady Inquisitor, just Cullen, myself-,”

“And I.” Fenris said, stepping forward, cutting him off. He wanted to be the one to tell her of his involvement. He felt it was the least he could do for lying to her, but it wasn’t enough, he needed to rectify it. “It was not the Commanders idea not to tell you…it was mine, I wanted to make sure you were…better. Last night’s events put a lot on you I didn’t want you to become...overwhelmed.” Fenris struggled. He tried to search for a way to explain himself without insulting her, it was proving to be difficult. 

She glared at him. “Overwhelmed? Or do you me send me over the edge? Two shits off the wagon is it, Sera?” Ellen shouted angrily. Sera chortled when Ellen snapped her head in her direction, forcing her to silence immediately. She turned her attention back to Cullen and Varric. “I am the Inquisitor, I can handle whatever it is you have to tell me, so speak!” She hissed. 

Cullen nodded, taking a deep breath before he began. “Morvain is a much bigger threat than we anticipated. While the assassin you interrogated was right about one thing, his headquarters is in the Arbor Wildes. However, he has at least one thousand men under his command, and If that wasn’t bad enough, it seems he also has a second base of operation in The Western Approach.”

Ellen started at him blankly, trying to gather her thoughts. After a moment to process she looked to him with a serious expression. “How many men do we have under our command?” 

Cullen sighed, looking down at some papers on the table. “Right now, we have about six hundred men that are trained and capable fighters.” 

Gallevorn glanced over to Keeper Melda, communicating silently, when she nodded he took a step forward. “We have one-hundred and fifty trained men and women that will gladly fight beside you Ellenwen.” Gallevorn stated as he gave a slight bow. 

Ellen smiled to him. “Thank you, uncle.”

“Ok so we have about seven hundred and fifty capable soldiers to fight about one thousand. We’re not grossly outnumbered but outnumbered enough for it to easily tip the scales in his favor. We need more.” Cullen said, looking to Ellen earnestly. 

Ellen looked down at the map, scanning over the regions and plains when Ferelden came to view. She popped her head up, looking to Josephine. “Josephine send word to King Alister of what is happening, ask if he is able to aid us with as many men as possible.” 

“Yes, Lady Inquisitor.” She said about to leave for her office when she paused, looking at the map. “Lady Inquisitor if I may, I received an invitation from the Winter Palace for the Orlesian ball. Maybe it would be a good opportunity to attend and make new alliances. We could inform them of Morvain’s threat and perhaps they would lend us some aid as well?” 

Ellen nodded her head. “Splendid idea Josephine.” She said with a smile. 

“I’ll make the arrangements.” She said excitedly before scurrying off to her duties. 

With everything decided and underway Ellen turned around, meeting Fenris’ gaze. Her smile faded away, turning back to an icy glare and without a word she walked past him and left the room. Fenris started to follow her when Cullen put a hand on his shoulder. “Allow me.” He said.

\--*-- 

Cullen walked outside to find Ellen in the training yard. She’s so predictable, He thought to himself with a chuckle, watching her as she threw her dagger at a rather dilapidated target when he walked up beside her. He smirked, pulling the dagger from his boot, aiming it at the target with one eye closed when he released it, knocking hers down. She turned to him with an annoyed expression while a cheesy grin spread across his face, puffing his chest out triumphantly. She shook her head as she walked down and collected their daggers. When she walked back she handed his dagger back to him. “Best two out of three.” She challenged. He smirked, holding his dagger up letting her know her challenge was accepted. 

When they finished, it was a draw. “Ugh.” She shook her head in frustration, he knew she viewed a draw as a loss. He always found her perseverance astonishing and her stubbornness rivaled no one, much like his sister Mia. 

They sat down at a bench to the side of the training yard, watching the leaves as they began to fall from the trees. “I apologize for keeping information from you.” He started. 

She shook her head. “I understand why you did it. I’ve not been myself, not in the slightest. It was probably alarming to see the leader you all regard so highly suddenly become so weak and mental.” She scoffed, looking away from him. 

He shifted in his seat to face her, “Ellie, all of us here view you as more than just our leader, you’re family. Your like a daughter to Varric and a sister or best friend to the rest of us. Do not view our concern for your well being as weakness.” He said, giving her a warm smile. “I know what it is you’re feeling, I was there once or twice, by the Maker, maybe more.” He sighed, closing his eyes. “In my time as a templar I have witnessed more murder, loss, and evil than anyone should ever have to endure in there life. It started to…change me, I started becoming a shell with no emotion. All that was me, the good, was slipping away with each evil act I had taken upon myself. I was haunted for as long as I could remember of the evil I had committed. Fear and hatred rattled me to the point I trusted no one and because of it I lashed out, even against the innocent. I was truly alone and I was the one who made it that way.”

He opened his eyes, continuing to watch the leaves blowing through the air gracefully. “The lyrium would help keep the nightmares at bay, but eventually it consumed me, I thought I was beyond reproach. Eventually, I ran into Cassandra, she saw good in me that I could not. Still, she recruited me into the Inquisition, a worthy cause I could spend my life fighting for and rectify my mistakes. Then I met you, a strong, understanding, and stubborn individual, but above all you are inspiring and compassionate. You gave me hope when I had none in myself and gave me the strength to quit lyrium.” 

He nudged her shoulder playfully, trying to lighten the subject. “Do you know the Grey Wardens creed?” She shook her head. “In peace, vigilance, In war, victory, in death, sacrifice. I think most warriors believe in that creed, including all of us.” She pondered on his words, letting them sink in. He was right, they all knew when the Inquisition began there would be sacrifice along the way, she just didn’t prepare for it. They had been extremely lucky so far, too lucky. 

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Don’t let the fear of possible negative outcomes consume you Ellie, use it, to make you fight even harder for what you love and want to protect. You are not alone, we are all here to help you, just because you're the leader doesn’t mean you should do it alone, you need only ask.”

She turned to him, hugging him tightly. “Thank you Cullen. You’re the best brother I could have ever asked for.” 

“Well, be sure to tell that to Mia if you ever get the chance to meet her.” He laughed, hugging her back. 

Fenris stood from a distance, watching Ellen and Cullen, his heart heavy in his chest. Seeing Cullen able to comfort her where he could not, he couldn’t help but feel...jealous. Feeling annoyed with his foolish thoughts he turned away with a growl, running his fingers through his hair. He began walking to his room when guilt plagued in his gut, his mind telling him he was no better than the wolf before him. He shook his head, trying to rid the vile thought. He knew he was wrong for lying to her, but he was nothing compared to the Wolf. He only hoped she would see it was out of concern for her, not to betray her.


	18. Keeping Secrets

Ellen made her way to her room feeling much lighter. She felt better after speaking with Cullen, he understood her. He knew the weight of war could be crushing on the soul, that every decision could lead to unforeseeable consequences. With her knowing he was able to get through his dark past gave her strength to get through hers. She started to walk past Fenris’ room when she saw his door opened slightly. She peeked in, seeing him leaning against the hearth’s mantle with his back to her when she stepped in quietly and shut the door. He heard the lock hitch and turned around to see her, bracing himself for a scolding. She walked up to him slowly, stopping just before him when she reached her hand out and gently caressed his cheek with her fingertips. He sighed at the feel of her touch and leaned into it when she pulled him to her, taking his lips. She kissed him tenderly, gently caressing her tongue with his. “Ar lath ma, Emma lath.” She breathed between their soft kiss. 

“Ar lath ma, Fea’mir.” He whispered, pulling back slightly, pressing his forehead to hers. “I apologize for lying to you, I just wanted to-” 

She pressed a finger to his lips, quieting him. “I am sorry.” She whispered. “I have made you worry so much that you felt the need to keep something from me, for fear I might break beyond repair. I understand why you did it, I most likely would have done the same if I were you. Just please, don’t ever lose faith in me, I will always come back to you, always.” She smiled weakly, her eyes brimming with tears. 

His heart swelled in his chest with the purest love he had ever felt. He crashed his lips into hers, trying so hard to relay what he was feeling when her tears fell to her cheeks, she knew. He so badly wanted to allow himself to fall into their heated desires, but he still had more he needed to tell her. He pulled away reluctantly, looking her in the eyes as pain pricked in his chest from the newly acquired memories of his past. “What is it Emma lath?” She asked, peering at him intently. 

“Varric had found out from his contacts how I know of Morvain.” He said, watching for her reaction, her eyes widened slightly but never wavered from his. “I was originally from Par Vollen, The Qunari infiltrated and took over long before I was born. Apparently Morvain had made his first enslavement there, but before he could get caught he fled south, bringing his prize with him.” He looked down to the ground as the memories flashed through his mind once again. “An elven woman with her daughter and her son, with stark white hair.” She gasped slightly, holding a hand to her mouth. “I was but six when he broke into our home, killing my father before us and dragged my mother and sister from the safety of our home kicking and screaming.” He looked away, clenching his teeth. “I followed out of fear, even though they told me to run. Morvain is the one who sold me to Danarius, the one who forged the path I live on today.” 

“No.” She said gently, turning his face to meet hers, her eyes filled with that determination he’d come to love and depend on. “He may have set you on this path, but you have fought and navigated through it yourself. Do not give him credit for anything that only you have sacrificed for Emma lath.”

He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. “How have I lived this long without you?” He whispered. 

“And I you.” She smiled.

He curled his fingers in the hair at the base of her neck and pulled her head up to meet his, taking her lips. His kiss was rough, coming from every angle with wild hunger, making it difficult to breath. When his tongue grazed hers she let out a small moan, fueling his need for her even more. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran his hands down her curves, placing them at the back of her thighs, knowing what she will do next. With grace she lifted herself, wrapping her legs around his waist when he turned to make his way to the bed. 

Every step sent his pelvis to brush against her core, causing him to shudder. She smiled into his lips, feeling the slightest jolt in his shoulders, she loved the way his body reacted to hers. With another step she swallowed a breathy moan that escaped his lungs, exciting her more. She began to roll her hips into his, methodically, masterfully, rubbing her core firmly against his hard length. She hit it just right when he broke away from her lips, releasing a deep growling moan into her chest. 

Finally at the foot of the bed he tossed her down when she bounced slightly at the momentum, releasing a giggle. He smiled at her playfully as he removed his tunic, throwing it to the side. She started to unhook her corset as he untied the top of her leggings. She pulled her corset and tunic over her head, throwing them behind him as he started to pull her pants down slowly. She began to remove her breast wrap when she felt his breath, lingering just above her core. She inhaled sharply when she undid the wrap quickly, throwing it away from her as she looked down at him. 

He smiled wickedly at her from under his brow as she held her breath, unsure of what he was planning when without warning he pressed his mouth to her core. Suddenly her body arched off the bed as it melted with a sensation she had never felt before. She shouted his name as a shockwave of sharp, tingling pleasure shot from the depths of her folds straight to her mind, causing her vision to go white. This was new to her, she had never experienced this kind of pleasure before, but she liked it, no, she loved it. 

He loved when she called his name, hearing the sweet sound of her quivering voice filled him with an esteemed sense of pride. Wishing to hear his name again he wrapped his arms under her thighs, holding her hips with his calloused hands. His fingertips clawed into her skin as he began to use his tongue to explore her folds. “Ah!...Fenris!” She yelled, latching her fingers into his hair when he smiled against her velvety skin and began to move his tongue faster. Her mind grew fuzzy, her body burning like dragon fire as she felt the pressure deep within her climb with such intensity her body felt it would break if it did not obtain blissful release. 

He slowed the pace of his tongue when she felt one of his hands slid away from her hip. He looked up to meet her gaze, wanting to see her face when she became undone by him. His tongue found her bundle of nerves and began to lap it firmly when he inserted his finger into her entrance, hooking it slightly. And he was blessed with the most beautiful sight. Her eyes rolled back as she bit her bottom lip, trying to contain her need to scream the pleasure she was feeling. Unable to hold back for long she gave in, arching her back she clawed at the sheets, screaming his name. Her body bucked and writhed around him as he tasted the sweet elixir made just for him. He hummed in satisfaction as the perfect combination of sweet and savory passed his lips. Once he had his fill he pulled away, kissing up her thigh, breathing in her essence. The sweet musk of her climax was intoxicating to him, but it wasn’t enough, he needed more, he needed her. 

He stood from the bed, looking down on her as he removed his trousers, watching her as she lay in a daze. He kicked away his last article of clothing when he positioned himself on top of her, looking her in the eyes. “Do not tire yet, Fea’mir. I am far from done this night.” She smiled up at him, blushing from ear to ear. He kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms under her shoulders as he propped himself on his elbows. He kissed down her neck and chest as he pressed into her, slowly, feeling every ounce of friction as he filled her. He groaned loudly, resting his head in the nape of her neck. The feeling of her fitting to him so perfectly, hurt in the most pleasurable way.

With each thrust he made to connect their bodies filled him with emotion. He felt everything running through him, his love for her, his desire, their shared pleasure. It was unlike anything he had felt before. He took her soft supple breast in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around her pebbled peak. She shuddered as he released one and moved to the other. The sensitivity of her body was overwhelming her. She felt everything with such intensity she thought her body would give out. 

She fought to stabilize herself when she bit down onto his shoulder, not to hard but enough to get his attention. He released her breast and looked up at her with an animalistic grin. Without warning he latched on to her neck biting and sucking, speeding up his ministrations. She released his shoulder, “Fenris!” She yelled as the swirl of pain and pleasure engulfed her. He was so lost in her, he knew the only way out of this trance was to finish. However, part of him didn’t want to, part of him wanted to stay like that forever, connected to her, mind, body, and soul. 

Then suddenly, like the first strike of a hammer hitting the head of a nail he released ferociously inside her. She screamed his name one final time before falling limp beneath him. He laid his sweat soaked head in the crane of her neck as they fought to catch their breath. They laid still, their chests rising and falling into each other when he began peppering kisses from her lips to her neck. He stopped at the center of her chest, relishing in the feeling of her heartbeat against his lips. She jolted slightly from the sensitivity as he removed himself, letting out a small moan as he laid down beside her, wrapping her up in his arms.

Within moments Ellen fell asleep as Fenris lay watching her. This became a ritual to him. He enjoyed watching over her, studying her till he could visualize her completely with his eyes closed. The way her hair fell on her shoulders, the way her eyes shined when facing a challenge, how her voice sounded when experiencing pleasure, how she said his name. He loved it all, he loved her more than he could ever describe. He wanted to be with her, connected to her, forever. As his mind wandered in thought, something came to him, something he must do. He quietly got out of bed and put on his clothes, giving her a quick soft kiss on the lips when he left the room.

It was the middle of the night, but he was determined. When he walked to the gate a small figure approached him from behind. “Where are you off to at this hour Broody?” Fenris turned quickly, seeing Varric with his arms crossed, eyeing him curiously. 

“I...uh...need to speak to Gallevorn.” Fenris said quickly, walking out the gate. 

“Well, I’ll join you I haven’t spoken to him much since we’ve been back I-,”

“No!” Fenris cut him off, closing the gate behind him. “I...wish to speak with him privately, Elven matters. Come down in about an hour I should be done by then.” Fenris said, turning around quickly before he could question him any further.

He made it to the forest line when he could see Gallevorn in his usual spot by the fire outside his tent. He walked up to him, holding out his arm. “Aneth ara.”

Gallevorn looked up at him with a big smile, grabbing his arm firmly. “Aneth ara, Fenris! Come sit! What brings you out here at this hour? Is it Ellenwen? Is she okay?” He asked worriedly. 

“No, no. She is fine, she’s asleep. I came to talk to you.” He said, looking at him seriously. 

“What is it my boy?” He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I...I have come to ask you,” He paused, clearing his throat loudly as he adjusted himself in his seat to look him straight in the eye. “I have come to ask you for your blessing, in marrying Ellenwen.” Gallevorn’s eyes widened so big Fenris feared they would pop from his head. 

With a boisterous laugh Gallevorn jumped to his feet, snatching Fenris up in a bear hug. He squeezed so tightly Fenris could hear the realignment of his spine. “HAHAHA! Of course my boy! Of course! I had been waiting for this since Arlathvhen! This is great news, great news indeed!” He bellowed, releasing Fenris from his grip. “I knew you two were perfect for each other the moment I laid eyes on you. You two looked at each other with the same love in your eyes Ellenwen’s mother and father did. They were the only one’s I’ve seen have such adoration and purity in their love, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed. I was even envious at times, but I was happy for my sister and now my niece, my da’len gets to experience it.” Gallevorn said happily, patting him firmly on the back as Fenris smiled with relief. They continued to talk until Varric arrived when Fenris took his leave and made his way back to Ellen.

When he got back to their room, it is just before dawn. He walked into the room, seeing Ellen just as he left her. He quietly shut the door and took off his tunic, crawling back into bed as softly and quietly as he could without waking her. She had her head turned away from him and he smiled, seeing the mark he left on her neck. He lightly grazed his finger over it when she stirred slightly. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his head in the crane of her neck, kissing his mark. She moaned happily with her eyes still closed as she turned to snuggle into his chest. “Good morning, Emma lath.” She whispered, smiling into his skin when her eyes fluttered open meeting his. They were so vibrant as they greeted the amber glow of the morning sun. Fenris looked at her with awe, trying to burn everything from this moment to memory when she looked down and saw he had his trousers on. “Where did you go?” She asked, looking at him curiously. 

He smiled at her, she was always so observant. “I went to see Gallevorn earlier.”

“Is everything all right?” She asked slightly worried. 

“Yes, I had something I wished to ask him.” He said warmly, running his fingers through her hair. 

“What was that?” She pressed.

He ignored her question as he put his hand on her cheek, pulling her to him. He kissed her lovingly, taking in everything, the feeling of her skin, her scent, the taste of her lips. “Ar lath ma, Fea’mir.” He whispered. 

She looked at him curiously. “Ar lath ma, Emma lath.” She paused. “I still want to know what you had to ask Gallevorn.” Her eyes peered at him, my did he love that look. He felt whole with her, he had never felt this way before, even with Hawke. Then, he was still very broken, he was never able to truly let his guard down. He attempted at times, but it only frightened him and caused him to recoil. But Hawke never gave up on him and bit by bit she did her best to fix him so he could experience this. He will always be thankful to her for that. For once in his life he felt happy, complete, he felt like he belonged and no matter what is to come he will never give this up, he will give everything he has to this life, forever. “Fenris?” She called out to him, pulling him back from his thoughts. She began pouting when he didn’t answer, her brows creased as she pushed out her bottom lip slightly. 

Unable to contain his adoration he kissed her on the tip of her nose with a laugh, giving her a warm smile. “Marry me.”

Her eyes widened as she stared at him slack jawed. She opened and closed her mouth several times to speak, but nothing came out. Without warning she grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him with such force he almost didn’t recognize her kiss. She ran her hands wildly through his hair, pressing him hard against her. When she released him she gave him a brilliant smile as tears of joy ran down her cheeks, reminding him of a morning rain. “Yes!” She cried happily, kissing him again. He felt the final piece of stone around his heart crumble away, filling him with happiness unlike ever before.

They spent the rest of the morning in each others arms, kissing and touching, learning each other. Everything was peaceful and perfect until, “Moody Broody have you seen Ellie?” Dorian asked, barging into the room when Ellen immediately hid under the blanket. 

Fenris sat up, glaring at him. “I think it unwise for you to barge in here unannounced mage, I tend to kill intruders and ask questions later.” He growled. 

Dorian chuckled, flicking his wrist when the door shut behind him. “Oh Moody Broody why waste your time killing me when you went through so much trouble to bring me back?” He said with a wry smile, looking at the bundle on the bed beside him. “Oh come now Ellie, I know your under there!” He huffed, putting his hands on his hips. 

“What is it that you want Dorian?” Ellen muffled from under the blanket. 

“I need you to get up and get to your room. Cullen and Josephine are on their way to brief you on our trip to Orlais. I didn’t think you would want our esteemed Commander to see you in such a compromising position.” He urged, picking up her clothes from the floor tossing them to Fenris. 

Dorian turned around while they got dressed quickly. Once they finished Dorian watched Ellen as she tied up her hair when he spotted the mark on her neck. “AH! Ellie your neck!” He ran over to her, inspecting the red impressions when he rolled his eyes with a huff and looked at Fenris. “What are you? Some kind of animal?” Ellen placed her hand over the intimate seal on her skin, blushing deeply. 

Fenris gave him a wicked grin. “Come now mage, I thought you above jealousy.” 

Dorian proceeded to take Ellen’s hair down, covering the spot on her neck. “Me? Jealous? Of course not! However, I have ten silver against Bull, Varric, and Sera saying Cullen wont find out about your incessant love making till we get back from Orlais.” He said, finishing his attempt at hiding the mark with her hair before turning towards the door. “Oh, and for future reference, rooms with high vaulted ceilings, especially ones made of stone such as these, tend to echo extremely loud. We could hear you two at it all the way to the throne room last night. Luckily for you two I took one for the team and kept Cullen in the war room, suffering a terrible fate of boredom as he told me each and every one of his war stories in chronological order. You’re Welcome!” He bellowed when he turned and walked out the door. Ellen and Fenris looked at each other before bursting into laughter while leaving the room. 

When the got to her room they stood on the balcony, enjoying the view as they talked about their newest commitment. “So, Gallevorn knows?” Ellen questioned, looking at the mountain scape. 

“Yes, I thought it only right to ask for his blessing.” Fenris said, watching her hair blow in the breeze. 

She turned to him and smiled. “I think it would be best to announce our engagement to everyone once we return from Orlais. Besides it will give us some time to enjoy a secret...just between us.” She giggled. 

He nodded with a close lipped smile. “I agree, not to mention if we were to let everyone know beforehand I’m sure Cullen would make this trip unbearable.”

Ellen laughed. “Yea, prepare yourself for a serious scolding when he comes to find out.”

Fenris gave her a confident grin. “I do not fear him, Fea’mir.” 

Ellen opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door, followed by an all too excited Josephine. “Lady inquisitor? May I come in?”

“Yes, come in Josephine.” Ellen hollered from the balcony, walking back toward the room with Fenris behind her. 

Josephine entered alone and closed the door. “Where is Cullen?” Ellen asked curiously. 

“He is busy at the moment. Dorian said something about possible gaps in security and Cullen rushed to the barracks to find out the problem.” Josephine sighed as Ellen and Fenris exchanged glances. “Oh, Mr. Fenris I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” Josephine said, looking from him to Ellen. “I had matters of a more personal nature to speak with you about Lady Inquisitor.” She said softly. 

Fenris started to walk towards the door when Ellen held her hand up. “Fenris.” He stopped when she looked back at Josephine. “I assure you, anything you have to say can be said in front of Fenris, I trust him implicitly.”

“Of course, Lady Inquisitor.” Josephine nodded. 

Fenris made himself busy, walking over to a table that held a pitcher with water and began to pour himself a glass while Josephine continued. “So, with us going to Orlais there is the subject of suitors and possible marriage proposals.”

Suddenly there was a loud crash as clay shattered against stone, startling them. They turned to see a collection of jagged clay pieces at Fenris’s feet. “Apologies.” He muttered, grabbing a cloth from the top of the dresser and began cleaning up the shards from the ground. Fenris could feel himself growing irritated with each shard he picked up. He had just gotten her to himself, now they’re trying to sell her off to the highest bidder. No. They can’t, he won’t allow it. With his mind on his thoughts and not on what he was doing he gripped a shard a little too tight, cutting his finger slightly. 

Ellen looked back at Josephine with a horrified expression. “Why on earth would there be suitors or marriage proposals?” 

Josephine laughed with amusement. “You aren’t serious? You’re the Inquisitor, The Herald of Andraste. Those are powerful titles that hold much weight throughout all of Thedas, any kingdom would love to have them in their pedigree.”

Ellen looked to Fenris, seeing the tension in his shoulders. “Well, you can tell them I’m not interested, the Inquisitor is to marry for love, not for some political advantage.” She declared. 

Josephine nodded. “I understand Inquisitor, just don’t be surprised if others still make an attempt.” She cautioned before continuing “Now for other matters, It will be Dorian, Fenris, Cullen, and I accompanying you on this trip. Varric will be left in charge here with Bull and Sera, seeing as how this trip requires a certain degree of finesse the ruffians of the family will stay behind,” Ellen tilted her head, giving her a disapproving look. “Incase any other intruders come to pass, of course.” Josephine smiled innocently. “It will take us about three weeks between travel there, travel back and rest in between. We will be leaving tomorrow at dawn so I suggest you spend the rest of your day resting.” With that Josephine bowed slightly and left the room. 

Once Ellen was sure she was gone she walked to Fenris as he stood, looking down to the ground. She knew Josephine’s news upset him, but there was no need, she had made her choice. “Fenris I-” Before she could finish he seized her by the back of the neck and crashed his lips to hers. His kiss was harsh and sweet, but behind that was something demanding, finalizing. She began to grow dizzy by its necessity, but she wouldn’t stop him. She knew he was looking for assurance and she was willing to give it. When he finally calmed and released her from his grip she smiled at him gleefully. “Feel better?” 

He leaned his forehead against hers, wearing a smirk. “I would not have let you go that easily Fea’mir, even if I had to challenge each one, I would kill them all. You are mine.” He said in a low serious tone. 

She couldn’t help but laugh at how possessive he was. “And you’re mine.” She grinned. 

“Always.” He said with finality. 

She pulled his hand up to kiss it when she noticed his finger was bleeding. “You cut yourself.” She said, inspecting it thoroughly. 

“It is just a scra-.” He inhaled sharply as she put his finger in her mouth. She sucked on it lightly as her tongue danced along the wound. He shivered, feeling his inner beast begin to emerge. She looked at him with lewd eyes, she knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted him to take her, rough and harsh. She wanted to know what it was like without him holding back even a little. Suddenly he grabbed her forcefully, throwing her up against him before picking her up from the back of her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she was trained when he attacked her lips biting, sucking hard. She sighed into his mouth as the tinge of pain sent her reeling. This was exactly what she wanted, and she wanted more. 

“Cullen?” Dorian yelled, bursting through the door with fright. They froze with their lips locked, their eyes peering at Dorian with irritation when he sighed, dragging a hand over his face roughly as he rolled his eyes. “Oh, for the love of Andraste’s aching nether’s, one night! One night is all I ask for you to skip your savage beast like desires! I have lost Cullen and have no idea where he ran off to. I have been working my fine assets off to keep him from you two all day and frankly I’m exhausted.” He huffed, laying down on the sofa by the fireplace, resting the back of his hand over his eyes. 

Fenris put Ellen down reluctantly when he turned to Dorian with a beast like glare. “You have three-seconds to march your ass out that door mage or I’ll throw you out.” He hissed through gritted teeth. 

Dorian snickered. “You do not scare me Moody Broody of that I can assure you.” Without hesitation Fenris rushed Dorian, grabbing him by the collar of his robes, dragging him off the sofa. “Hey! What in Thedas do you think your doing? Have you lost your mind? Unhand me you barbarian!” Dorian kicked and struggled as he was dragged across the floor in Fenris’ grip. 

When Fenris opened the door Cullen was revealed on the other side with his arm raised about to knock. Cullen tilted his head curiously at Fenris and Dorian frozen before him. “Am I...interrupting?” Cullen asked, wearing an amused smile. 

“No.” Fenris said, letting go of Dorian’s collar, allowing him to fall to the floor with a heavy thud. 

“OW! You son of a bitch!” Dorian groaned, clutching his chest. 

“Serves you right.” Fenris grumbled, picking him up by the collar, helping him to his feet. 

“Ah! Commander, I was looking for you.” Dorian said, adjusting his robes, dusting himself off. 

“So it seems.” Cullen said doubtfully. 

“Can I help you Cullen?” Ellen asked, peeking from over Fenris’ shoulder. 

“I was just wondering if Josephine had spoken to you already?” Cullen asked still looking at Fenris and Dorian perplexed. 

“Yes, she did, it was quite…disturbing to say the least.” Ellen rolled her eyes. 

Cullen laughed heartily. “I told her I was not keen on the idea of suitors. Playing the game is one thing, but to use your heart for a political maneuver is crossing the line in my opinion. I told her I was sure you felt the same, but she insisted.” 

Dorian threw his head back and laughed obnoxiously.“Ellie? Marry into nobility? Please, she’s way to intimidating for the likes of those dainty charlatans at the Winter Palace. Besides I’m positive Ellie prefers the company of beasts over civilized people.” He scoffed, looking to Fenris with a sideways glance. 

“Well, providing the company at the Winter Palace I would understand her preference.” Cullen agreed completely unaware of Dorian’s subtle hint when he stretched his arms above his head, looking at the three of them. “So, what are you all up to for the remainder of the day?” He wondered. 

“You Commander have come just in time! I came here to invite them to join us all at the tavern for a little good luck celebration.” Dorian announced. 

“Sounds like a great idea,” Cullen said, holding his arm out for Ellen to take. “Shall we?” He asked when Ellen looked to Fenris, who was too busy glaring at Dorian. 

With a light sigh she looked back to Cullen with a warm smile, “Yes.” She said, locking one arm around Fenris’ and the other around Cullen’s as they all walked down to the tavern.


	19. Val Royeaux

They had been on the road for a week and to Ellen’s surprise everyone seemed more serious, more on edge than the last trip. But then again this trip wasn’t about fun and relaxation, this trip was about painting on esteemed faces, forging alliances, building an army, to play the game of nobility and win. This trip had a price and the price was high if they didn’t succeed, there was the possibility of Elven extinction and the end of the Inquisition. That weight was heavy, and it was wearing on everyone. On top of the weight of duty Fenris and Ellen had been separated the entire trip. At night Josephine and Ellen would share a tent while the boys shared the other, putting Fenris in a rather vile mood, to which he took out on Dorian primarily. Ellen feared Fenris’ outbursts would cause Cullen to suspect something, but he just assumed it to be the norm. 

The days passed like every other, riding horseback from dawn till dusk when they would stop to make camp and Cullen would tell stories of his days as a Templar. Everyone groaned as he began, fighting to stay awake from hearing yet another of his tales for the half dozenth time. When they would retire for the evening Fenris and Ellen would lie awake, missing the warmth of the other, praying for the trip to end quicker than it began. As they woke from another night of restless sleep they had breakfast, packed up camp and got back on course. Cullen and Josephine were very goal minded individuals, they didn’t speak much unless it was about the task at hand. Fenris and Ellen would barely speak to each other for fear of Cullen finding out about them, leaving Dorian to keep himself entertained. And with the majority of the time spent in prolonged silence, he was becoming rather antsy. 

Dorian sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes to the sky. “Someone please tell me we’re almost there, if Moody Broody doesn’t kill me first I’m most certain to die of boredom.” Everyone ignored his childish complaints, continuing to look ahead. “Maker however shall I endure this horror. Someone fetch me a fainting couch!” He whined, draping his hand to his forehead. 

“Maker’s breath Dorian, are you a child?” Cullen chided. 

“I most certainly am not, I just have a certain degree of necessity when it comes to entertainment. Which happens to be utterly depleted at the moment Commander, where is your humanity? ” Dorian pleaded.

“That is just another way of saying someone needs to keep you occupied, like a child.” Fenris chimed in. 

Cullen laughed loudly as Dorian snapped his head toward Fenris with a scowl. “You sir are a complete ass. You have been extremely moody this entire trip and frankly I’m growing tired of it. If I talk too much, you brood. If I ride to close to you, you brood. I’m pretty sure as I live and breath you are brooding about it!” Dorian snapped. 

“Well, you are not wrong.” Fenris replied with a wry smile. 

“I must say, you most certainly live up to Varric’s nickname for you, that’s for sure.” Dorian huffed, crossing his arms. 

Cullen laughed at the sight of them bickering. “No worries everyone, we will reach Val Royeaux before nightfall and will be able to enjoy fresh beds for one night, and tomorrow we should arrive at the Winter Palace.” Cullen said thankfully. 

“Bless Andraste’s flaming ass!” Dorian shouted, clapping his hands. 

Given the conversation Ellen found an opportunity to have an unsuspicious conversation of her own when she looked to Fenris. “Have you ever been to Val Royeaux Fenris?” She asked curiously with a grin. 

Fenris looked to her, his eyes sparkling at the sound of her voice being directed to him. “No Lady Inquisitor, I have not.” He said, yearning to hear her voice again. 

“Well, you’re in for a treat. Leliana had told me before my first visit that unlike other cities, where the people are the life-blood and the character, Val Royeaux is her own person, and her people are little more than decorations. There is always music in Val Royeaux, streaming from the many windows--quiet refrains and triumphant choruses and always, floating above that all, the chanting, coming from the Grand Cathedral.” She recalled. “I didn’t believe such a place could exist, but when I saw it for the first time it was beautiful, mesmerizing even.”

“I agree there are few and far between in which one rivals to Val Royeux’s beauty, I suppose that is why it is the capital of Orlais. The city is shaped like a wagon wheel where the entire city’s perimeter is completely surrounded by water. The only way in and out is either by Orlesian ship or crossing the North or south marble bridge. The buildings stand tall as they reach for the sky, painted blue and white. Let’s not forget that everything is adorned with gold to match the golden caps on each tower. My personal favorite is the magnificent fountains with solid gold lions bigger than grown men, it’s magnificent, simply magnificent.” Dorian sighed with adoration. 

“How about you see for yourself, Fenris?” Cullen said, stopping his horse. Their horses lined along the top of a hill that looked down over Val Royeaux. The sun was setting, the sky was painted of rich red and orange hues as the gold on top of the towers glistened like jewels in the dwindling sunlight. The water that surrounded the city sparkled as if filled with thousands of tiny mirrors. It was so bright you almost thought of shielding your eyes, but you wouldn’t for fear of missing out on the brilliant view. 

They made their way down to the city, crossing over the marble bridge. It was busy, even with the sun tucking away the city remained full of commotion. People in fine clothes dined while children ran around them playing. “Careful of your coin purses.” Cullen said softly, smiling and waving at the children. “They will rob you blind.” 

They made it to the center of the city and dismounted while Cullen spoke with a stable keeper to hold their horses for the night. As they began to collect their belongings a small elven boy ran up to Ellen. “Miss, could you spare a coin? My mum is sick and I need food for me and my sister, she’s only a babe.” The boy had a strong look on his face, he was headstrong and full of spirit. 

Ellen knelt down to meet his gaze. “How old are you da’len?” She spoke warmly with a matching smile. 

“Seven, miss.” He said, standing tall with his head held high. 

She chuckled at his enthusiasm while grabbing her coin purse. “Do you know what’s wrong with your mother?” She asked sweetly. 

He shook his head. “She can’t keep food down, she’s weak and can't leave her bed, I think she has a fever.” He said worriedly, looking down to the ground. 

Ellen took two gold coins from her coin purse and a vial of elfroot extract from her saddle bag. “Take this da’len.” She held the boy’s hand palm up in hers, placing the coins and the vial of medicine, closing his fingers over them when his eyes grew large with disbelief. “Give this to your mother it will make her feel better.” She said, holding his hand tightly with a look of sincerity. “Take care of your family da’len, be strong and always help others when you can, okay?”

The boy nodded his head, trying very hard to keep from spilling tears of relief. “Maker bless you miss!” He said finally before running off back home. 

Fenris watched the boy carefully, he knew these kinds in Tevinter. There was usually some criminal in charge behind the scenes, pulling the strings of the street children. They would come up with a sad story and target women to get what they could out of them. However, this boy seemed to be telling the truth. When Ellen gave him medicine for his ‘mother’ he began to cry. Children are good pickpockets and manipulators but experienced actors they are not. To get that kind of emotional response could only mean his plea was honest. Though he was wary he admired how Ellen treated the boy. Most including himself would have waved him away like the annoyance of a gnat. They would consider his shortcomings as his unfortunate lot in life and not their problem, but she helped him without hesitation.

“Ugh! Ellie you are such a bleeding heart. If you’re not careful they will bleed you dry.” Cullen warned.

Ellen looked to him, rolling her eyes. “He was but a child Cullen. If a hundred more came I would give all I had and not think twice about it. If we are truly to make a difference in this world, it starts with its people, ALL its people, not just the wealthy and powerful.” 

Cullen grinned proudly. “Keep that spirit up and I’m sure we will leave here with an army to be feared across all of Thedas.” He said, giving her a wink. “Come, I have got us all rooms at the inn just over there.”

The inn Cullen chose was ordinary and Ellen couldn’t help but be shocked. She didn’t know why, but she thought for sure he would have chosen something more... extravagant. Ellen breathed a sigh of relief, she preferred an average way of living when she could, luxury made her…uncomfortable. It wasn’t her. She was a Dalish elf that grew up in the woods where everyone was equal. Some hunted, gathered, others kept up maintenance around the camp doing small chores. Everyone worked together to better the clan so no one needed for anything, and if so, someone would give it freely, not with the expectation of favors or acquiring debts. That is what she was used to, what she wanted for her life. Before the Inquisition, before the titles and the politics, being judged by what you had or the power you wield. 

“We have the five rooms on the top floor.” Cullen announced to everyone as they made their way up the stairs to choose their rooms. Fenris was quick and chose the room to the right of Ellen’s. Cullen tried to choose the room to her left but Dorian quickly cut him off saying he preferred a bed with blue linens. “They help me sleep better. I don’t know why.” Dorian said, turning around, eyeing Fenris and Ellen. 

Ellen walked into her room and shut the door. When she turned away she hugged herself, sighing heavily. She missed Fenris, the feel of his touch, his warmth, watching him as he slept. They haven’t even so much as grazed each other in a week, they had hardly spoken or made eye contact for fear Cullen or Josephine would suspect something. Suddenly she felt strong warm arms wrapping around her waist firmly. She knew this embrace, she knew it well. She laid her head back, melting into him as she released a content sigh. Fenris rested his head in the crook of her neck, kissing it softly. “Noises like that could make a man lose control.” He growled, nibbling lightly at the skin on her shoulder. 

She chuckled. “What makes you think that isn’t my intent?” She teased. 

His hold on her tightened. “Careful Fea’mir or your precious Commander will find out about us sooner than you intend him to.” He said in a low husky voice, dripping with lust. 

She turned to him, looking him in the eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Well, considering how you managed to get in here unnoticed I can tell you’re good at being discreet.” She whispered with a suggestive grin when a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He cradled the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers fiercely. Passion surged between them like a lightning strike, igniting their craving for one another. Their lips clung to the others with desperation. As their kiss deepened they became aware of just how lonely they had felt, making them miss each other that much more.

The door opened suddenly. “Ellie, we were going to go down stairs for dinner would you-’’ Dorian stood in the doorway with Cullen right behind him. When he saw them he squealed loudly jumping into the air, flailing his arms. “AH! By the Makers holy shaft!” He screamed when Fenris and Ellen quickly let go of each other, putting distance between them. 

“What is it Dorian?” Cullen panicked, peeking over his shoulder to see Ellen and Fenris. 

“T-there over there a huge rat!” Dorian pointed to the corner next to the door only inches away from where they stood. 

Cullen jumped into the air, turning his head quickly to where Dorian was pointing, his face losing all color. “Where? Where?” He shrieked, clinging onto Dorian. 

“It was right there I swear! He was monstrous! A demon! What kind of establishment is this?” Dorian continued as he turned around, scowling at Fenris and Ellen. 

Cullen still clutched onto Dorian looked down to the corner where the ‘rat’ was presumably seen. Ellen laughed. “Is the Cullen Rutherford, the Lion of Ferelden, Commander of the Inquisition afraid of...rats?” She walked toward him, eyeing him curiously. 

Cullen looked to her quickly, letting go of Dorian as he straightened his coat. “I…uh…no, no, I was simply startled by Dorian’s sudden outburst is all.” Cullen cleared his throat, glancing back at the corner from time to time. 

Fenris walked up slowly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well, well, well, the strong and capable Commander has a weakness, and to rats no less.” Fenris said with a lowly chuckle. “I wonder if Sera knows this rather valuable piece of information? I’m sure I could fetch a lot of coin for it, of that I am certain.” 

Cullen glared at Fenris and Dorian. “If this information is to finds its way out of this room, I will have you both jailed and flogged. Understood?”

Dorian gasped, holding a hand to his chest. “Commander I would do no such thing, Fenris is the one who suggested it.”

“Then I suggest you make sure he keeps quiet.” Cullen threatened before turning on a heel, leaving the room. 

Dorian looked down the hall, making sure Cullen was out of earshot when he snapped back to them. “You two are this close to making me do something drastic!” Dorian hissed, pressing his thumb and forefinger closely together. 

Fenris laughed out loud. “And what would that be mage?” 

Dorian looked to him, his eyes narrowed with a wicked glint running through them. “Keep it up and I will suggest to Cullen that he post a guard outside of her room. Everything will be reported directly to him, visitors, length of stay, so on and so forth.” Dorian looked to Ellen with a grin. “For the Inquisitors protection of course, given the previous events at Skyhold we can’t be too careful.”

Fenris glowered dangerously. “You wouldn’t dare.” He growled. 

Dorian gave him a devious smile, knowing he had his attention. “Try me Moody. You will learn soon enough that I am not one to be trifled with.” He turned his back to them, stopping in the doorway. “I believe you were both joining us for dinner.” He said, leaving them no choice but to concede. 

After dinner Ellen walked back to her room alone. She stripped down to her small clothes, throwing her tunic and leggings across the room. She started to wonder if all the fuss with keeping this secret was worth it. The distance between her and Fenris was finally getting to her, even when he was standing right beside her, she felt as though they were worlds apart. Dinner made that feeling even more present when Dorian sat between them. She huffed, stomping toward the bed like a child when she got in, resting against the headboard with her knees propped up. She pressed her head to her knees, trying not to think about it when she felt a presence. 

She looked up to see Fenris enter quickly and closed the door without a sound. He was only wearing his trousers and she couldn’t help but admire the view. He had his ear pressed against the door, listening to make sure no one heard him enter. Positive he was in the clear he turned around, walking briskly to the bed. He crawled under the covers beside her, wrapping her in his arms, peppering kisses over her face and neck. “I miss you, I just want to be next to you.” He said desperately between kisses. 

“Me too.” She whispered, kissing him back lovingly. They laid down, tangling themselves into one another. They didn’t know where one began and the other ended, but the finally felt content. Back in each others arms once again they drifted off to sleep.

Ellen was the first to wake as the sun began to rise all too soon. Her eyes fluttered open, the only thing in her view was Fenris’ sleeping face. She smiled happily as her heart jumped in her chest, lying still to study his features. She gently moved a locke of his fine white hair away from his face with her fingertips, brushing his forehead lightly. She adored his sleeping face, it was so different from the prickly expressions he showed the world. She considered herself lucky to be able to see such a rare sight so often. She continued to study him, his long white eyelashes resting high on his cheek bones, how his mouth was slightly opened as he breathed quietly like a faint summer breeze.

She knew she should wake him soon or Cullen might catch them, but she wanted to savor every moment she could. Unable to contain her urges any longer she reached up and kissed his eyelids tenderly. A smile tugged at his lips as he kept his eyes closed. “Good morning, Fea’mir.” He whispered when she blushed, hearing his name for her roll so deeply off his tongue. 

“Good morning, Emma lath.” 

He rested his forehead to hers, peering into her face. “I can’t wait to wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life. Preferably without having to sneak around like children sneaking around their guardians.” He complained. 

“I know, I know, it’s only for a little while longer. You say you’re not scared of Cullen, but I think you underestimate his temper. There is a reason he is nicknamed The Lion of Ferelden.” Ellen warned, getting out of bed to get dressed.

Fenris got out of bed begrudgingly, walking up behind her as she began to dress. “Do you forget who bested him in combat?” Fenris whispered triumphantly in her ear while kissing her neck. 

She laughed. “That is not the same thing. I have only witnessed Cullens fury one time in all these years and it was a sight I would not ever forget. There was a guard that wasn’t where he was supposed to be stationed at Skyhold, making it easy for two mercenary’s to sneak through our defenses, luckily Cullen caught them while making his rounds. When all was said and done Cullen found the break in security…” She breathed in deeply. “I have never heard a more haunting tone in all my life, everyone felt as though they were being punished by the ill feeling in the pit of there stomach’s from simply over hearing him. The guard was so frightened he requested a transfer into Leliana’s ranks.” Ellen shivered, recalling the memory. Well, that certainly explains her pause in revealing their relationship to the man, Fenris thought to himself.

Suddenly the door opened. “Could you at least knock and be sure she’s decent before you go barging in?” Cullen chided. 

“Commander please this is Ellie we’re talking about, she’s prob-” Dorian trailed off as they both looked in, seeing Fenris and Ellen standing beside each other. 

“What are you doing here? And in such scanty attire no less?” Cullen shouted, bolting into the room towards Fenris when Ellen’s face drained of all color. 

Fenris wore a look of stone, completely unaffected. “Did you not hear her shout earlier? The rat had returned, I rushed in to help her. Do you not see the fear in her eyes?” Fenris spoke sternly, giving nothing away. 

Cullen stopped abruptly and began to look around frantically. “What? Did you get it?” He asked, tiptoeing back toward Dorian in the doorway. 

“Yes, I had disposed of it. I came back to check on Ellen to be sure she was unharmed.’’ Fenris said earnestly. 

“Well, good job then Fenris.” Cullen said, remaining in the doorway, glancing around the room. 

“How fascinating! Moody Broody, expert swordsman, life giver, and now rat wrangler. Your repertoire of skills only continues to grow. We should be so lucky Ellie has such a skilled bodyguard.” Dorian said, looking at them wickedly when he clapped his hands together, rubbing his palms. “Ellie, Fenris, get yourselves ready, today we’re going shopping!” He shouted jubilantly. His happiness dimmed, hearing Fenris and Ellen let out sighs of disappointment. “Oh come now! It will be fun, if not for you two then at least for me, and that is what matters. Now, let’s be off!” He says, spinning around, beckoning Fenris to follow him. 

Once they finished getting ready Josephine brought them to a lavish cafe for breakfast across the street. They were seated on the veranda where a bard sang beautifully to the guests while the bustle from the city streets played in the background as they made plans. “So here’s the plan, Ellie you will be accompanying Josephine and I and Fenris you will be joining Cullen. When we’re all done we will meet back at the stables and be off to The Winter Palace.” Dorian chatted excitedly. Ellen looked at Fenris desperately, she didn’t want to do this, she loathed shopping especially with Dorian. He gave her a small comforting smile as Cullen watched them closely from across the table. Something wasn’t sitting right with him, he could feel it in his gut, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was.

After breakfast Dorian and Josephine locked elbows with Ellen, pulling her towards the nearest dress shop. Cullen and Fenris watched as Ellen was dragged away by an all to excited Dorian when Cullen put a hand on Fenris’ shoulder. “Come, our destination is this way.” They turned around and began walking down the white cobblestone streets when they stopped in front of a rather extravagant clothing store. The window and door frames were solid gold with marble statues wearing velour suits with golden silk sashes displayed in the windows. When they entered they were greeted immediately by a thin man, wearing a gold mask over his eyes. “How can I be of service Messere?” The man asked Cullen with a slight bow.

“Right, I’m going to need a suit for the Orlesian ball.” Cullen stated. 

“OH! Magnificent! I will be glad to take your measurements and find you something worth, adorning your strong masculine frame.” The man said, practically drooling at the sight of him.

Cullen smiled shaking his head. “No need, I want streamlined black dress pants size thirty-four waist and thirty-six length, cotton preferably. As for the coat I need a red velour commander jacket, gold buttons, not brass. Chest size forty-two, collar fifteen, and sleeve length thirty-four, thank you.” Cullen grinned. Fenris stared at him with a look of utter confusion. 

“How about you Serah? The man asked Fenris eagerly. 

“I…uh,” Fenris stuttered, trying to think. He had never gone through such steps for something as simple as clothing before. 

Cullen saw his struggle and patted him on the back. “This is my friend’s first time with such exquisite tailoring. He will need full measurements, top to bottom.” He explained with a sly grin. 

The man jumped up and down with excitement, clapping his hands. “Absolutely! Follow me gentleman.” They followed him to a room in the back. The walls were covered in blue and gold baroque. In the far corner was three tall standing mirrors and a small round leather step. “Come, come, come.” The man pushed Fenris from behind and had him stand on the leather step in front of the mirrors. He went to a drawer and grabbed out a long thin tape, a piece of paper, a quill and inkwell. 

Standing on the leather step Fenris felt as though he were being put on display at a slavers auction, it made him uncomfortable, on edge. Cullen stood to the left of the mirrors before him, wearing a devious grin. The man walked toward him with the tape in hand, kneeling down in front of him. Fenris looked back and forth from the man to Cullen. “Okay time to see just how long these slender elven legs of yours are.” The man sighed with excitement while placing one end of the tape at the inside of his ankle. With his other hand he guided the tape through his fingers, trailing up his leg when his knuckles grazed his appendage. 

Without hesitation Fenris quickly removed the dagger from his lower back, pressing it firmly to the man’s throat. “Come any closer to touching my legacy and I’ll be sure you die without one.” He growled. 

“Whoa, whoa, Fenris, this is his job, it’s absolutely necessary. I assure you he means nothing by it.” Cullen shouted, putting his hands up to calm him. Fenris looked up at Cullen, slowly pulling the dagger away from the quivering mans throat. “That’s it, it’s okay.” Cullen assured him. 

The man swallowed hard as Fenris sheathed his dagger when he continued to measure with slightly trembling hands. Cullen leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. “So, you and Ellie seem to be getting quite close?” Cullen asked, eyeing Fenris. 

Fenris while initially shocked by the sudden question stayed calm and collected. “How so?” He asked coolly. 

“Well, for one I have never heard anyone call her Ellen before, which makes it unique, possibly something only you call her, something...personal.” Cullen stated his eyes piercing through him like daggers. 

“Ellen just came out one day while at Arlathvhen and it has been so for me ever since. Besides you all have taken to calling her Ellie, I do not judge. Not to mention my job is to protect her is it not? It is easier for me to do so if she trusts me. I do not know about you Commander, but trust is not easily attained by staying distant.” Fenris stated with a stone like expression. 

“Ooo I know of many bodyguards and mistresses who fall in love and run off together due to its forbidden nature. It’s so romantic.’’ The man sighed happily with love struck eyes as he measured Fenris’ back. 

Cullen eyed Fenris gravely. “Well, I’am sure that is not the case this time is it Fenris?”

Fenris shook his head. “No Commander.” He looked down to the ground, wondering if Ellen was enjoying herself, at least one of them would be. 

Ellen, Dorian and Josephine had been in the same shop for what felt like forever and Ellen was losing her patience. “Ellie dear, I beg you, try the pink one I think it will suit you.” Dorian pleaded. 

“Not a chance in hell, Dorian.” Ellen retorted. 

“UGH! You’re impossible! Must you fight me on everything? A little color is not going to kill you!” Dorian huffed.

“That one will.” She muttered.

Dorian snapped his head toward her, readying to scold her when Josephine came from the back holding up a dress. “How about this one?” She asked with a big toothy grin. It was a royal satin floor length navy blue dress. 

It reminded her of her mother’s dress that Gallevorn gifted her, but slightly different. Instead of gold leaf detailing it was trimmed with delicate silver filigree around the bodice. It had a chiffon cape that flowed the length of the dress, the neckline was off the shoulder and detailed with star shaped crystals. She loved it. “That one!” Ellen exclaimed, running to Josephine, taking the dress from her. “Okay I believe we’re done here.” 

Ellen started to make her way to the front to pay when Dorian grabbed her by the shoulder. “Oh, I don’t think so darling.” He insisted, giving her a devious grin. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Ellen whined as Dorian and Josephine watched her from across the room. 

“Oh for the love of me Ellie, just walk, is that so hard?” Dorian huffed. 

“Yes! It is!” She hissed, barely able to stand. She clung to the wall while her legs shook like a baby horse learning how to walk. She knew if she took one wrong move her ankles would snap. “Andraste’s flaming tits Dorian did you have to choose the highest heels in all of Thedas?” She bellowed. 

Dorian laughed loudly. “You have been spending far too much time with Sera.” 

Ellen tried to take a step when she almost fell to her knees when she caught herself back on the wall. “This isn’t going to work. The dress is floor length no one will be able to tell I’m not wearing shoes, I don’t see the problem.” Ellen gasped almost falling again. 

“Oh no I don’t think so, you are in my wheelhouse now. In this part of the woods you will be amongst civilized and refined guests. No shoes is not an option.” Dorian declared. 

“Oh? So I suppose going in there walking like an injured animal and possibly falling on my face would be accepted amongst such refined company?” Ellen retorted. 

Dorian and Josephine looked at each other. “She is right Dorian.” Josephine piped in. 

Dorian rolled his eyes, heaving an exasperated sigh. “Oh all right! Excuse me! Could you bring us something with less heel possibly?” Dorian asked the woman working the front desk. After attempting to walk in a few more heels with no success they finally agreed on a pair of matching satin flats. Everyone left pleased, somewhat.

\--*--

The trip back to the Arbor Wilds was distressing at best, between massive wild beasts attacking the camp and unrelenting weather conditions it became infuriating. “Why did I choose such a place to conduct my business!” Morvain hissed, pacing back and forth in his tent, frustration building in his chest. He had left Val Royuex three weeks ago from delivering the child to the nobles guards. Apparently he was none to pleased in the condition his merchandise showed up in. 

Morvain scoffed, he should be happy he didn’t send her to him in pieces. At least then he would have had a little fun before dealing with the dreadful formalities of the influential. He despised nobility, he envied their power, but resented the way they looked down their noses at him. Like a vile vagrant not even worthy to share the same air they breathed, but knew they had no problem speaking his name in hushed whispers when they had certain...desires their political unions could not sate.

This was not why his temper was flaring however, his patience was wearing thin from waiting. He had been waiting for weeks for his elite to return with news of his beloved Inquisitor. He eagerly awaited to know the details of her demise from his move in their fictitious game, oh how he hoped she made it...delicious. He was pulled from his train of thought when a scout entered his tent, carrying a large box. “Sir this was left in the outskirts of camp.” He said, placing it on his desk. “We tried to find who left it, but we couldn’t find a trail to follow, no footprints, not even a scent for the hounds to lock on to, it’s as if it were sent by a ghost.” 

Morvain scoffed. “Who knew my men believed in such folly.” He sneered, pulling a large dagger from his hip, wedging it under the top. When he opened it the box appeared to be filled with hay. He began to sift through it, grabbing handful after handful, tossing it to the side, when three heads were revealed. His eyes sparkled at the gory sight, his mouth slowly twisting into a deviant grin. He picked one up by the hair, studying the rotting skin and grey filmed eyes. They were his elite.

He placed the head down on the desk, leaning over the box. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as pleasure began to overtake him. Oh dear Inquisitor, this is much more interesting than hearing of your pain from their lips. They would have made it quick, too quick, he thought. He picked up another head, smiling with glee like he’d been given the greatest gift. He studied the second dismembered head when he noticed there was something wedged in its mouth. He pried it open with his fingers, pulling out a blood stained piece of paper. He unfolded it slowly, relishing in the excitement that ran through him.

You're next.

He folded the paper meticulously and pressed it to his lips, oh Inquisitor, you can have me, but not before...I have you, he thought, pushing the small piece of paper in his mouth, swallowing it. A moan escaped the back of his throat, feeling the paper scratching its way down to his stomach, becoming a part of him. He turned back to the scout who wore a look of horror. “Send six more elite, that should be enough to overpower her. Have them bring her to me alive and unharmed, understood?” The scout just stood before him completely disturbed when he rushed him, grabbing him by the throat, cutting off his air supply, “If she comes to me with so much as a scratch on her, I will feed you to the mabari! Do you understand?” He shouted, his spit coating the scouts face. The scout gasped for air as he nodded. “Good, now leave me, I need to make…preparations for our honored guest.”


	20. The Winter Palace

Ellen and her party had arrived at the Winter Palace before dusk and though she always admired the beauty this place held, she couldn’t help but feel dread. She looked to the castles steeple, preparing herself for the fictitious prelude she was sure to become part of. When they entered the gates they were greeted by a man, wearing a golden mask. “Ah! Lady Inquisitor, Ambassador Josephine, I am pleased you have taken some time to join us at one of our little soirees.” He bowed. 

Ellen and her party bowed politely to him. “The pleasure is ours, Duke Gaspard.” Ellen said sweetly. 

Gaspard grinned. “Please, let me have one of the servants show you to your quarters.” He said, turning around snapping his fingers at a young elven woman. “You! Show our guests of honor to their rooms.” He ordered. 

“Yes, my Lord.” She replied meekly, rushing to them with a quick bow. “Follow me your graces.”

They followed the maid through exquisite corridors lined with marble statues and oiled art paintings. When Ellen entered her room a small gasp left her and her eyes grew wide, it was unlike anything she had ever seen. Gold was displayed in every corner, solid vases, the wall trimmings, nobs, statuettes. The ceiling itself stood higher than most Cathedrals. Her eyes scanned over the refinery when they drifted to the bed with complete shock. It was so massive she was sure her entire party could all sleep in it without fear of touching each other.

While she continued to look around the room Josephine knocked at the door. “Lady Inquisitor may I come in?” 

“Yes.” Ellen said, looking up at the ceiling in awe when Josephine entered, closing the door behind her. 

“Inquisitor, a moment if you please.” She said with a serious expression. 

“Of course, what is it?” Ellen replied curiously.

“I am sure you know how to handle most of nobility, but The Game is unlike any other political play in the world. It is no simple matter of etiquette or protocol. Everything you do or say is measured and evaluated for weakness. The Game is played to the death, you must never reveal your cards. When you socialize with the nobility, the eyes of the entire court will be on you. You would be safer in The Fade with a fear demon. So, please, just be careful.” Josephine warned. 

“We will be fine, but if it makes you feel any better I will warn the others as well.” Ellen offered. 

“No worries, already done.” Josephine breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Ellie it’s time!” Dorian sang, bursting in the room with excitement. He was dressed in a gold velour jacket and blue streamlined slacks. His hair was the same, combed perfectly, not a strand out of place.

“You look dashing Dorian.” Ellen smiled. 

“Don’t I always?” Dorian grinned arrogantly, holding her dress and shoes in each hand. “Now come, we must get you ready, Orleasians are anything but patient.” Dorian said, shutting the door.

\--*--

Fenris put on his suit and stood before the mirror, studying his reflection. He tugged slightly at the hem of the black jacket, aligning the stand collar and silver buttons lined down the front. He smoothed his hand over the satin navy blue sash worn across his torso, looking down at the firmly pressed navy slacks, wiggling his toes inside the black leather shoes on his feet. He wasn’t used to seeing himself in such attire, he had never worn anything like it in his life actually. He felt...vulnerable with the lack of protection his armor always gave. 

Cullen knocked quickly and entered his room. “You ready to go Fenris? He asked, closing the door. When he turned to him his brows raised in shock. “Well, well, well, looks like you can clean up nicely.” Cullen teased, elbowing him in the arm. 

“I am not used to this kind of...attire.” Fenris admitted, turning to his side in the mirror, tugging once again at the hem of his jacket. “Where do I put my sword?” He asked, looking at his back.

Cullen laughed loudly. “Fenris you cannot carry your sword around the Winter Palace, everyone would be on edge. However, you can carry these.” Cullen said, holding out two thin throwing knives. “Turn around.” Cullen ordered. Fenris looked at him cautiously before doing as he was told. Cullen noticed his hesitation and smirked. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to grope you like the tailor, I swear.” He chuckled, lifting the back of Fenris’ jacket, strapping the knives to his lower back. When he finished he pulled his jacket back down and made sure they weren’t visible to others. “There we go, no one should notice.” He said, nodding in satisfaction. 

“Are we expecting resistance?” Fenris asked.

“Not particularly, but we’re about to enter a giant fish pond full of sharks, best to keep on our guard.” He warned, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Come, they’re about to announce the honored guests, best we get there first to check the surroundings before Ellie arrives.” Cullen said, walking out of the room with Fenris following behind.

\--*--

“Ellie you look absolutely stunning.” Dorian whispered ass Ellen looked at herself in the mirror. Her honeyed hair cascaded down her back, allowing the neckline to display her decollate elegantly. The dark navy color of the dress illuminated her fair skin as the silver crystal stars shined brightly, making her eyes glow like the moon. Pleased with the outcome she smiled at Dorian. “Come.” He said, holding out his arm for her to take. “Let’s go get an army.” She wrapped her arm around his gently as he led her out of the room. 

When they entered the ballroom she stood to the side at the top of the stairs, waiting to be announced. She peeked around the corner for Fenris, but the room was too crowded. “Are you ready?” Dorian asked, letting go of her arm. She breathed in deeply and nodded, holding her head high when the announcer began and she made her way to the top of the stairs. 

“Presenting this evenings guest of honor, Ellenwen Lavellan, Herald of Andraste, Leader of the Inquisition.” Fenris peered at her from behind the crowd when his breath caught in his throat, his mind becoming stunned by the sight of her. He held a hand to his chest, checking that his heart was still beating. As if on its own his body began to move, matching her step for step he followed her across the room, watching from a distance.

Josephine and Cullen met her at the bottom of the stairs. “You look stunning Ellie.” Cullen bowed, kissing the back of her hand. 

Ellen smiled. “You’re too kind, it is all thanks to Josephine for this transformation.”

“You honor me Lady Inquisitor, but the dress only enhanced the already beautiful canvas.” Josephine inclined. 

While they socialized a younger gentleman wearing a gold mask came up from behind, tapping Ellen on the shoulder. “May I have this dance my lady?” He bowed, holding a hand out to her. 

She looked back at Josephine and Cullen when they nodded, encouraging. “Yes.” She accepted, smiling sweetly and The Game had begun. As she was led to the dance floor Dorian and Fenris walked up beside Cullen and Josephine, all of them watching her. Fenris could taste the disgust coating his mouth as he watched another man getting too close to his soon to be wife.

While they all watched her a tall, tan, dark haired man approached them. “Good evening Ambassador Montiliyet. I am Gustavo Remaste, Lord Leon Trellion’s emissary. I would like to speak to you on his behalf in regards to Lady Lavellan’s hand in marriage.” Fenris’s head snapped in his direction, looking at the man with an icy glare. 

His hands slowly formed into fists as he began to shake with fury when Cullen noticed his disposition, “Fenris? Is everything all right?”

Dorian grabbed Fenris by the shoulder with a tight grip, “Ha! My dear Fenris you look like you need of a drink! Come, let us go find where they keep the good wine shall we?” He said, pushing him toward a servant with a tray of wine. Once they reached the tray Dorian grabbed two glasses and handed one to Fenris, looking around to be certain no one is within ear shot. “Moody, could you pull your head out of Ellie’s ass for five-seconds! I know you two are together and hearing such things must upset you, but if you don’t calm down someone will catch on, there are eyes everywhere.” He hissed. Fenris kept his eyes on Ellen, watching her as she swayed and turned with a polite smile. He would start to calm only to be fueled again when that wimpy sorry excuse for a man slithered his hand around her waist with every twirl. He downed his drink in one gulp, handing his empty glass to Dorian only to take his and finish it off. 

“We’re engaged.” Fenris blurted out before thinking. 

Dorian’s mouth dropped to the floor for a split second before quickly recovering. “What do you mean, engaged?” He asked with a smile on his face as he looked around the room. 

“I asked her to marry me before we left, she said yes. We were going to announce it to everyone once we returned to Skyhold.” He said, watching Ellen with a small smile on his face, recalling the perfect moment. 

Dorian tilted his head to the side smiling widely. “Well, let me be the first to say congratulations. Also, if that is the case then you needn't worry about any proposals, since she is already spoken for, publicly or not, she will obviously decline any offers. So, if you will please calm yourself or else Cullen is sure to find out. Please, I beg of you!” Dorian pleaded through fake laughter. After a few more drinks Fenris calmed down slightly and they rejoined Cullen and Josephine who were still talking to Gustavo.

“If memory serves me correct sir Remaste, the Trellion’s do not have a particular affinity of the elven people. Why would I want to talk to my lady of a marital union into a family that does not respect her kind?” Josephine asked. 

“Ha, Miss Montiliyet, Lord Leon is a collector. He likes to collect lots of things, beautiful things. Lady Lavellan would be treated as royalty, something I’m sure she would not receive anywhere else due to her...unfortunate lineage.” Gustavo scoffed.

Fenris was seconds away from punching the pompous ass in the mouth when Cullen intervened. “Excuse me? Mister Remaste, I suggest you watch tongue in reference to our Lady Inquisitor.” Cullen ordered, glaring at him icily. “Now correct me if I’m wrong, but I was informed the house you represent is up for audience with the Exalted Council next month, what was it for again? Ah yes, it was in regard to securing the titles of all shipping ports in southern Thedas. Am I correct?” 

“Y-yes Commander you would be correct.” Gustavo stammered. 

“It would certainly be a shame if the Herald were to voice her fealty elsewhere in the presence of the Exalted Council. Which would in turn result in them losing the titles, all due to their emissary lacking proper respect and knowing when to shut his trap!” Cullen threatened. Gustavo shuddered, his neck turning paler than the fine porcelain tableware. Unable to find anything to say he bowed quickly and took his leave.

“Do you think that was a bit unwise Cullen? Threatening an emissary? Of house Trellion no less.” Josephine warned. 

“Oh please Josephine, did you see the fear in his eyes? He was more afraid of what they would do to him. Besides he is not nearly intelligent enough to find a way to use what I said against us. He is most certainly not a game player, he’s not even on the board.” Cullen huffed. 

The dance had come to an end and Ellen made her way back to her group. She smiled as she walked toward them, but Fenris could see the insincerity behind it. She was faking, playing The Game, but when she saw Fenris her smile beamed brightly. His heart constricted in his chest, his stomach filled with tiny flutters he had never felt before. 

“You look very handsome, Fenris.” She grinned. 

“I am but a match compared to your beacon of beauty, Lady Inquisitor.” He bowed slightly, his eyes remaining locked to hers as he kissed the back of her hand tenderly. 

“Nonsense, the dress is doing all the work I assure you.” She smiled, blushing from ear to ear. 

Cullen cleared his throat loudly. “How was your dance with Lord Leon, Inquisitor?” He asked, eyeing Fenris. 

“It was boring, but successful. He pledged five-hundred men to the Inquisition.” Ellen said victoriously. 

Cullens mouth dropped. “T-that was our goal! Ellie! You did it! You are truly amazing.” He smiled proudly, hugging her.

Ellen smiled, looking over his shoulder to Fenris. She couldn’t get over how different he looked, but it was a nice change. She started thinking back of their dance at Arlathvhen, she so badly wanted to dance with him. The thought of being held close to him overflowed her thoughts as Josephine began listing off the names of who she should talk with next. But she heard nothing, only the music from the orchestra playing softly in her ears, her eyes never wavering from Fenris. He noticed she wasn’t paying attention to a word the Ambassador was saying, she stood there staring at him with hope filled eyes. He tilted his head slightly, trying to figure out what she was thinking when she spoke. 

“Dance with me.” She said, cutting Josephine off. 

“What?” Fenris asked as a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“No, no, no, Lady Inquisitor, that is not a good idea.” Josephine whispered, looking around the room. 

“I agree Ellie these people would not appreciate a no name elf on their dance floor, believe me. It’s ugly, but it’s the truth.” Cullen insisted. 

Ellen nodded, pretending to listen to their objections. When they finished she smiled a brilliant fake smile. “I have taken your words under advisement. However, I don’t give a Makers shit of what these people think.” She said, grabbing Fenris’s hand pulling him towards the dance floor.

Once there Fenris noticed everyone around them grew quiet, watching them with with light gasps and hushed whispers. “Do you think this wise, Fea’mir?” He asked quietly, looking back at the audience they had created. 

“I want to enjoy a dance with my soon to be husband, if these people have a problem they can shove it up there wits end.” She smiled confidently. 

He chuckled at her defiance, it took every bit of restraint he had not to kiss her at that very moment before everyone, most certainly ending the night with quite the scandal. When the music began the other pairing around them started to dance and he followed her lead. 

During their graceful steps he began to think of her dance with Lord infant earlier and how it irritated him still. “So did Lord Trellion try anything?” He asked, trying not to sound jealous, but it was proving difficult. 

She laughed. “No, he just talked non stop about his rare collection and how I would be a wonderful addition. I would be the prized centerpiece of his precious treasures he said. It was rather disturbing.” She scoffed with a tone of disgust. 

Fenris pressed her closer to him. “You are my only treasure, I would never let him have you.” He stated.

“No need to worry, Emma lath. I’m not going anywhere, ever.” She assured him with a bright smile. He sighed at the sight. Her eyes shined brightly, like deep lagoons he could get lost in forever as her skin illuminated the dance floor like a glorious beacon. She had no idea just how entranced he was by her, he adored her.

Cullen watched them from the sidelines, seething with anger while Josephine made her way around the room, distracting other possible allies from what was transpiring on the all to influential dance floor. Dorian was leaned against a column on the side, watching them with a happy smile plastered to his face, sipping his wine delightfully. Cullen walked over to him, standing at his side with his hands rested behind his back when he leaned to his ear. “You are going to tell me what is going on between them, now!” Cullen hissed, still wearing a smile for appearances. 

“My dear Commander whatever do you mean?” Dorian questioned, his eyes glued to the dance floor. 

Cullen forced a laugh, his patience wearing thin. “Do not play dumb with me Dorian. I have seen it, Fenris making puppy eyes at Ellie every time her back is turned. Her risking everything we have worked so hard for, for a blasted dance with him. Surely you know the nature of their relationship, providing your title as best friend is legitimate and not just self proclaimed.” He pressed. 

Dorian gasped, touching his hand to his chest. “Commander, how dare you question the sincerity of Ellie and I’s relationship. Of course we are best friends and because so I can assure you she has not confessed anything of the sort to me. You know Ellie, she tends to be rebellious in times of great stress. She’s probably just making a point, sticking it to the man as they say.” Dorian remarked with a controlled smile, taking another sip of his drink. 

“Whatever this is, it ends now.” Cullen spat. 

Ellen and Fenris stepped in cadence to the music, completely lost in each other. For this moment it was just them, no enemies, no politics, no Game, no fake smiles. It was just them and their love for one another. Ellen smiled happily when she glanced down to Fenris’ feet with a chuckle. “So, Cullen got you to wear shoes I see.” She observed. 

“So it would seem. I do not understand how humans can enjoy them, I feel confined. Much like this palace, it is nothing but a large cage. This Game everyone speaks of, the double dealing, secrets passed through closed doors and hushed whispers…it reminds me of the parties in the Tevinter imperium. They’re just missing a few sacrificial slaves and some blood magic.” Fenris spat with disgust. 

“I agree. It is rather barbaric for such a civilized community.” She said, shaking her head slightly.

Fenris scoffed. “They are no more civilized than a band of common criminals, the only difference are their fine clothes and fake manners.” Ellen nodded in agreement when she winced in pain with the next step. He studied her for a moment. “Wait, are you wearing shoes?” He questioned with amusement. 

She rolled her eyes with a sigh. “Yes, Dorian told me if I didn’t wear them he would infuse them with magic so I may not remove them without his say so.” 

He heaved a hearty laugh. “That damned mage sure knows how to get what he wants I’ll give him that.” 

“He sure does.” She answered, wincing again as the shoes pinched her feet uncomfortably.

He looked at her with a mischievous grin. “Take them off.”

She eyed him quizzically. “What? Here? Now?”

He nodded. “Just slip them off while we’re dancing, your dress should be able to conceal it, none will be the wiser.”

She giggled like an excited child when she expertly slipped her shoes off as they stepped in sequence. “Dorian will kill me if he finds out.” She laughed. 

“Not a chance.” He said, twirling her. 

The shoes lay on the ground in the middle of the dance floor when the couple dancing behind them tripped over them, making them become the talk of the hour. Fenris and Ellen bursted into laughter. “It appears Orlais will let anyone dance in there palace it seems.” Fenris joked when Ellen laughed so hard tears brimmed in her eyes. 

As the dance came to an end Fenris bowed deeply, kissing her hand with longing. He looked up to meet her gaze when he was overwhelmed with the need to feel her more. He rose quickly, gripping her hand in his as he leaned in her ear. “Come with me.” He whispered and without waiting for her response he led her off the dance floor toward the garden. 

“Where are we going Fenris?” Ellen asked out of breath. Fenris ignored her, looking around quickly to make sure they were alone. Confident they were, he grabbed her by the sides of her neck and pulled her to him, entangling her lips in a fiery passionate kiss. 

Cullen started to make his way toward them when the music had ended. Halfway across the dance floor he noticed Ellen’s shoes left behind. He huffed with annoyance and picked them up quickly. When he stood he saw them walking to the garden. Where are they going? He asked himself. He began to grow impatient, irritated, there was too much at risk to be pulling such childish behavior. He grumbled under his breath as he followed them out to the garden, but they had vanished. 

He looked around, seeing nothing but vacant benches and dark outlines of tall shrubbery. Perhaps they have gone back inside? he thought. When he turned around to go back inside he paused, hearing the faintest sound of heavy breathing. His heart dropped to his stomach, no, no, no it’s not them, it’s not, he told himself over and over as he continued to follow the quiet sound. His footsteps became heavier the closer he came to the sound, when he turned the hedge’s corner and saw them. Fenris and Ellen were so caught up in the throws of their passion to notice he was standing right behind them.

Cullen’s mind exploded with a furious rage at the sight. It took every ounce of composure he could muster not to put a dagger in Fenris’ back at that very moment. “What in the name of Andraste are you two doing?” He hissed. Fenris and Ellen froze, lips locked when they broke away and turned to him slowly. Ellen’s face was drained of all color, her eyes filled with fear. 

Fenris adjusted his coat clearing his throat. “Cullen, we-,” 

“No! You do not get to speak! You will do nothing but listen! Understand?” He rebuked, turning to Ellen, his eyes filled with disappointment, “Lady Inquisitor, you will go back inside and find Josephine and you will not leave her side for the rest of the evening, do I make myself clear? Remember why we are here!” Ellen nodded her head as she cast her eyes to the ground like a child being scolded by her father and without a word she began to walk back inside. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Cullen growled as he held her shoes out to her. She grabbed them quickly, keeping her eyes to the ground before she scurried inside. 

Cullen watched her, making sure she went back into the ballroom before turning his attention to Fenris with an icy glare. Fenris could almost see the steam, releasing from his ears. “You, come with me.” Cullen ordered, walking back into the ballroom. Fenris knew there was no way out of this, he had no choice but to concede to his demands, so he followed. 

When they got inside Cullen led him to a small secluded hallway off of the ballroom. Dorian saw them and decided to pop in. “Commander, I was thinking, we should give them all something to really talk about and dance next, what say you?” Dorian said with a sly smile. 

Cullen glared between Fenris and Dorian, “You lied to me, both of you lied straight to my face!” His voice shook with anger. 

Dorian’s typical arrogance drained from his face, being replaced with unease. “Vishante koffas Fenris! What did you do?” Dorian chided. 

“I found him and the Inquisitor fraternizing in the garden.” Cullen growled. 

Dorian pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, releasing a sigh. “Really Moody? You couldn’t wait till we returned to Skyhold? I swear you two are no better than a pack of dogs in heat.”

“Enough!” Cullen roared, looking between the two of them. Fenris was starting to understand what Ellen meant by his temper. “How long?” He questioned. 

“How long?” Fenris asked confused. 

“Don’t play ignorant Fenris. How long have you two been...together?” He snapped. 

“Since Arlathvhen.” Fenris muttered. 

Cullen clenched his jaw so hard you could see the veins on his temples protruding. “I asked you specifically at the tavern, what your thoughts were on fraternizing with your charge. What were your words again? ‘No. it is unprofessional, it makes the job more difficult.’ Those were your words, that was what you said. I believed you at your word. Not to mention I asked you again at the tailor this morning and you looked me dead in the eye and lied to me, right to my face!” He hissed through gritted teeth. 

“Calm down Cullen, this isn’t the circle, how was he supposed to know he would fall in love with her when he gave you his view on fraternization the first time? Now the second one, yes he lied, but you can’t count the first one.” Dorian huffed, shaking his head, “I swear your the only one making such a fuss about this.” 

“What?” Cullen froze, looking to Dorian, his face turning a deep shade of crimson. “Everyone else knows?” He boomed. 

Fenris rolled his eyes at Dorian, “Well done, mage.”

Dorian gave him a weak smile before turning his attention back to Cullen. “No, no, of course not, Josephine doesn’t know either. See? You’re not the only one.” 

Cullen turned from them, his body being overcome with rage when his fist flashed before them, punching a hole in the wall. Dorian and Fenris froze, glancing to each other then back at Cullen. Cullen stared quietly at his hand lodged in the wall before looking at them from under his brow, “If there anything else I do not know, now would be the time to tell me.” He warned. 

Dorian eyed Fenris, gesturing his head toward Cullen, telling him silently to come clean. Fenris shook his head, it wasn’t his place or so he thought. “Tell him or I will.” Dorian threatened. 

“Yes Fenris, tell me, I’m sure it can’t be much worse.” Cullen sneered, pulling his hand from the wall dusting it off. 

Fenris glared at Dorian, silently regretting he bothered to bring him back from the dead when he turned back to Cullen, sighing deeply. “Ellen and I are...engaged to be wed.” 

Without warning Cullen hooked his right fist at Fenris, landing on the corner of his mouth. Fenris knew it was coming and had time to block it, but he decided to let him have this one. He told himself it was his punishment for lying to him. Fenris’ face lurched to the side as the rest of his body stayed planted in place. Cullen pulled back, shaking the pain from his hand. “Dorian, fix his face. This conversation is over.” He said coldly, walking back out to the ballroom.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad.” Dorian breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Speak for yourself, mage.” Fenris scoffed, wincing as he lightly touch his lip with his thumb. 

“Good on you for letting him hit you Moody. I was afraid if you hadn’t we would have had an all out brawl on our hands, in the middle of the Winter Palace no less, could you imagine? Perish the thought.” Dorian said, lifting his hands to heal his face. 

“Do not concern yourself, I’m going to retire for the evening. I am sure I am no longer needed here.” Fenris said, turning around, walking toward his room. Instead of going to his room he decided to wait in Ellen’s, he wanted to inform her of everything that had happened. He heaved a heavy sigh, sitting down on the edge of her bed, licking the wound clean before lightly touching it with his thumb once again. The man sure can throw a mean right hook, he thought, waiting patiently for Ellen. 

Late into the evening the ball was still in full swing, however Josephine and Ellen were able to establish quite a few allies and ultimately reach their goal. When they informed Cullen, he nodded, telling Josephine ‘good job’ and walked back to his room without so much as a word or glance to Ellen. She knew he was angry with her, but knowing that fact didn’t make her feel any better. She decided to retire for the evening and began to look for Fenris, but couldn’t seem to find him anywhere. She started to suspect Cullen of fowl play until she entered her room, seeing him sitting at the edge of her bed with his elbows resting on his knees, his head hung down. He looked up, hearing her close the door when she noticed his jaw was slightly swollen and bruised with a small cut on his bottom lip. 

She scurried across the room, resting on her knees before him. She lightly took his face in her hands as she inspected the wound when he winced from the pain as she tilted his head. “Cullen?” She asked. 

“Yes, Do not worry Fea’mir, it is nothing.” He said, grabbing her hand from his mouth. “There is something I must tell you.” She looked at him intently, preparing herself for what he is about to say. “Cullen and Dorian know about our engagement.” He sighed, looking away from her in shame, he knew she wanted to wait to tell everyone. 

She sighed with relief and gave him a smile, “Thank the Creators! I didn’t think I could have gone another day holding it in.” 

His head snapped toward her. “Y-you’re not angry?”

“Angry? Of course not, if anything this is a good thing, it will probably take Cullen the entire trip back to come around. I just feel bad because I wasn’t there with you to tell him and you had to endure his wrath alone.” She said remorsefully, lightly touching his lips. 

“It is not as bad as it looks. I figured it as my punishment for lying to him.” He sighed. 

“It was not your choice, I asked you to keep it between us. So if anyone is to blame it is me.” She smiled, kissing him sweetly. As she kissed him he felt his lips begin to tingle. When she pulled away he touched grazed his fingertips over his lip, the cut was gone. She rested her forehead on his. “Let’s make a promise, from here on out no more keeping secrets from anyone.” She whispered.

He looked her deep in the eyes, cupping her cheek, “I promise.”


	21. Love, Duty, and Wagers

The trip was a huge success, with their newly acquired alliances everything was beginning to come together, well, almost everything. While plans for the Inquisition were falling into place, Ellen’s personal affairs were a different story. Cullen had hardly spoken a word to anyone since the night of the ball. When they got back on the road he would ride ahead of the group barking orders, cutting back on the amount of rest breaks they could take. They all felt like they were soldiers under his command, being punished for breaking curfew. At night he would barricade himself in his tent without a word to anyone, Ellen was beginning to think he would never accept their engagement. How could something that brought her so much joy, bring him so much grief? She felt horrible for keeping such a secret from him, he was a brother to her, she cared about him, respected him, she only wished for him to be happy for her.

Fenris noticed Ellen deep in thought, he knew the Commanders stubbornness and sour attitude was getting her. He could understand why she was upset, but he understood Cullen’s feelings as well. He knew Cullen only wished to protect her, to keep her safe. He pulled his horse beside Ellens as she stared down at her hands, holding the reigns loosely through her fingers when he gently took her hand in his, breaking her train of thought. She looked at him with a sad smile. “It is okay Fea’mir, he just needs time.” He said, squeezing her hand lightly, reassuring her.

“I know Emma lath. I’m sorry for seeming so down it’s just, Cullen is important to me. It would mean a lot if he were happy for us.” 

“He will be, and if not, then I will make him.”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

“I have my ways. Do not worry, he will live.” He said giving her a devious smirk. 

“Brute force won’t get you everything Emma lath.” She chuckled.

“Sure it will, if enough is applied.” He said as she looked at him unimpressed when they both burst into laughter.

Dorian pulled up beside them yawning, rubbing his face roughly. “Ugh! I can’t take this any longer! I’m tired, hungry, my ass hurts from this saddle, I need a break, but Maker forbid the tyrant let anyone rest there weary frames!” Dorian shouted toward Cullen. 

“We are making excellent time. If we keep this up we should reach Skyhold before nightfall.” Fenris said as they all sighed with relief.

“Praise the Maker! Wait a second, Skyhold, Cullen knows! I’m going to lose thirty silver!” Dorian whined. Ellen and Fenris glanced at each other, rolling their eyes. “What am I going to do? I can’t lose to Bull, AGAIN! Not to mention losing to that vile cretin, Sera! Could you imagine?” He shivered away the thought. 

“Perhaps you could persuade Cullen to join the bet with you.” Fenris suggested.

“You mean lie and cheat?” He gasped, practically offended by the thought. 

“Why do you seem shocked? Is that not what got you into this predicament in the first place? Look at it as securing your dignity, unless you never want to live down the fact you lost to, Sera.” Fenris said with a low chuckle.

“You are an evil, evil elf, you know that?” Dorian eyed him.

“Well, it’s that or the truth Dorian.” Ellen piped in.

Dorian thought to himself for a moment before trotting to Cullen’s side. “My dear sweet Commander, a word?”

“No Dorian, we are not stopping for a break.” 

“Of course not, that is not why I am here. I have a proposition for you. How would you like to make fifteen silver?”

Cullen kept his eyes forward, but he couldn’t help but feel intrigued. “I’m listening.”

Dorian gasped slightly with hope sparkling in his eyes. “So you see, there is a bet going on between Varric, Sera, Bull, and myself. The three of them had bet ten silver each that you would find out about Fenris and Ellie’s relations during our trip to Val Royeaux and-”

“And let me guess you bet that I wouldn’t.” Cullen growled, cutting him off.

“That is beside the point.” He mumbled. “However, If you were to pretend that you are still blissfully unaware of their relationship. We could split the winnings fifty-fifty.”

“So you want me to lie for you now? After you had just done so to me?” Cullen said with a snide sideward glance.

“Oh please Commander, you act as if I’m asking you to commit treachery, It’s only by omission. Besides you’d be getting back at them, since they also chose not to inform you of Ellen and Fenris’ growing dalliance.”

Cullen glared at him. “A lie is a lie Dorian no matter how you try and justify it.” Dorian opened his mouth to protest when Cullen continued. “However, if I were to agree to your proposal, I will take no less than thirty.”

“But! That would leave me nothing! What would be the point in that?” He whined.

“I find it a fitting punishment for lying to me. Besides, you should consider yourself lucky I am allowing you to keep your share and your dignity.” Cullen said, flashing him a cocky grin.

Dorian stewed to himself for a moment, contemplating which was worse, losing to Cullen or everyone else when Sera’s obnoxious chortling rang in his ears. “Fine, I accept your terms.” Dorian pouted as Cullen nodded when they shook on their pact.

As early evening approached Skyhold stood in the horizon. Just the sight of it gave Ellen a sense of peace, she could breathe easier. We’re home, she thought to herself. They started to pass the forest just outside the gate, seeing the tents of her clan sprinkled throughout. She thought of Gallevorn and how much she missed him, how much she missed everyone. When they entered the gate everyone was gathered to greet them, clapping and cheering with their arrival. 

Dorian smiled and waved as if gracing them with his presence. “Now this is a welcome home I can get use to!” He said, blowing kisses to the crowd. 

When he dismounted he was immediately rushed by Iron Bull.“Kadan!” Bull bellowed, pulling him into a rib crushing hug. “Welcome home!”

Dorian tried to pull away from him, like a cat clawing itself out of water. “Okay, okay, I get it. I love you too, Amatus! Now release me or you will surely kill me you big oaf!” Dorian gasped.

Varric walked up to Ellen as she and Fenris got down from their horses. “Welcome home you two, how was Orlais? Successful I hope.”

“Yes, we got five-hundred men pledged to the Inquisition, they should be here in a few weeks.” Ellen nodded proudly.

“Well, while you guys were off playing games with nobility we received word from King Alister. He has sent three hundred soldiers while you guys were gone and their already here. Might I add, they are a questionable bunch.” Varric sighed.

“How so?” Ellen asked with a tilt of her head.

“Let’s just say its a mix of skilled mature soldiers and inexperienced children that need some serious training.” Varric said, shaking his head with a sigh. 

“Then train them we shall, Varric.” Ellen said, giving him a confident smile. She was so relieved, that put their forces at just under seventeen-hundred men. That was enough of an upper hand to have Morvain think twice. Good he should, she was coming for him and there will be nowhere in all of Thedas for him to hide.

Varric nodded, agreeing with her. “I have no doubt you will Ellie.” He said when he clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “So, now that business has been taken care of I believe it is time for us all to relax, enjoy ourselves a bit, come.” He said with a wink.

They all followed him to the throne room when they froze with shock at just how above and beyond they went. There was a large round table set with chairs, lined with a fine table cloth and even finer tableware settings were Gallevorn and Keeper Melda had already taken their seats. When Gallevorn saw her he rushed over, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, welcoming her home. “Had enough of schmoozing with shemlen nobles, da’len?” He teased.

“You have no idea.” She grinned. “I’m just glad to be home.”

Everyone took their seats and enjoyed the constant flow of food and drink. She looked to Fenris as he sat beside her, watching him while he listened to Sera tell him of all the pranks she pulled while they were gone. Her eyes wandered over everyone in the room, watching them enjoy themselves. She couldn’t help but feel overjoyed, her family was here, they were safe and they were happy. 

Fenris looked over to Ellen, seeing her look to everyone with the most pleasant smile. She glowed with happiness, he could feel it radiating from her. He slowly took her hand from under the table, lacing his fingers through hers, squeezing it softly. She turned to him with a brilliant smile, taking his breath away. She pulled his hand into her lap and leaned into his ear, “I was thinking now would be a perfect time to tell them.” 

He nodded, wearing a smile from ear to ear and she was taken aback. She had only seen him smile like that one other time, to see it again made her heart melt and pound all at once. She wondered if it were possible for a person to hold so much happiness. She looked back to everyone around the table as they continued to get louder the more they indulged. “Now we just have to get everyone’s attention.” She mumbled.

“I have an idea.” Fenris said, finishing his drink when he leaned over to Sera and whispered in her ear. “Hey, could you assist me in shutting them up? Ellen has an announcement.” Sera smiled widely with a firm nod and together they both put their fingers in their mouths and whistled. The two of them combined were so loud, everyone silenced immediately, covering their ears. 

When they finished Sera stood up. “Listen up you culty shits Inquisi-tits has somethin’ to say!” 

Ellen looked from Sera to Fenris when he shrugged with a chuckle. She took a deep breath and grabbed Fenris’ hand, entwining her fingers in his. They stood up side by side, looking over everyone in the room with their heads held high, wearing radiant smiles. “We're engaged.” After a moment of silence everyone erupted into cheer, congratulating them, all except Cullen. 

“Wait! So when did this happen?” Josephine asked.

“I asked her the morning before we left for the Winter Palace.” Fenris answered.

Josephine gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. “So that explains why you acted so strangely…and dropped the pitcher! O-oh my, Fenris I apologize I-”

“No apology necessary Ambassador, you did not know.” Fenris said with a smirk.

Cullen stewed silently as everyone congratulated them, feeling the anger he felt back at the Winter Palace begin to rear its head once again. He gritted his teeth, trying so hard not to erupt and make a fool of himself, but no matter how hard he tried his anger was besting him. Unable to hold back any longer he stood from his seat abruptly and began to walk toward them. Everyone grew silent, seeing the rage in his gaze, watching him as he stormed across the room. Dorian eyed him nervously, hoping he was still going to honor their deal. 

When he stood before them he put a hand on Fenris’ shoulder with a fake smile plastered on his face. Without warning he lunged his fist into Fenris’s stomach, causing him to lurch forward into his shoulder. Gallevorn immediately jumped to his feet, reaching for his sword when Fenris raised his hand to stop him. He knew this was coming, how Cullen hasn’t tried to beat him into a bloody pulp since finding out has surprised him. 

Cullen whispered in his ear so only they could hear. “I’m doing this to keep up appearances for Dorians foolish bet, but I would be lying if I said I was not enjoying this.” Fenris held his stomach, trying to contain a smirk that threatened to surface when Cullen stepped away from him and walked over to Ellen, giving her a peck on the cheek. “Congratulations, Ellie.” He whispered and he left the room.

Fenris sat back down when Ellen placed a hand to his shoulder. “I-I’m sorry, I’ll have a word with him.” She stuttered with frustration.

“I am fine Fea’mir, it will take much more than that to hurt me.” Fenris said, giving her a wink.

Gallevorn could feel his anger fuel his sword arm at the sight of Ellenwen’s face filled with worry. “Just say the word Fenris, and I will teach that shemlen a lesson.”

Fenris shook his head with a smirk. “I appreciate it Gallevorn, but there is no need.” 

Once the tension had settled, the celebration continued on as usual when Bull had convinced everyone into a game of Secrets and Shots. Laughter and happiness overflowed the room when Ellen leaned her head on Fenris’ shoulder, wearing the most pleasant smile. Fenris rested his cheek on her head, occasionally kissing her hair. Their smiles lit up the room, Varric couldn’t help but look at them in awe. 

He couldn’t believe how much Fenris had changed. When they first met he was an angry, untrusting, angsty elf with no hope for himself, but to see him now, how he was part of the family and completely and utterly in love. Hawke, you did it, you fixed him. If only you could see him now. He thought when he felt a warmth embrace him. He knew she was there with them. “You two really are the brightest couple I have laid eyes on. Something about you two, I don’t know, I think it could be fate.”

Ellen gasped in disbelief. “The Varric I know would never believe in such a foolish thing as fate.” 

“Well, maybe you two are opening my mind to the possibilities.”

Ellen looked down with a tinge of sadness. “I wish we could open up everyone’s minds a little.” 

“Who Curly? I suspected something along the lines of physical harm would happen, had anything like this came to light. Don’t worry Ellie, he will come around. You two are more like brother and sister than any blood relatives I have ever known. This is very typical brother like behavior, believe me. He does it because he cares.”

Ellen smiled at him warmly. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. She felt Fenris’ hand, entwining his fingers in hers as he looked on her with loving eyes, agreeing with Varric. 

“So Fenris, I’ve always wondered...just how flexible is the Boss exactly, care to share?” Iron Bull asked.

Ellen’s mouth dropped open. “I believe I have proven my flexibility to you in our sparring matches have I not? Hence the reason I have been able to consistently hand your Qunari ass to you time and again.”

Bull roared with laughter, slamming his hand on the table. “I cannot deny your flexibility in battle Boss. However, there is a difference between the flexibility one uses in fighting to protect oneself and flexibility used to submit your lover into the confines of your sexual desires.” He said, eyeing Dorian with a lascivious grin.

Ellen buried her head in Fenris’ chest, her face burning with embarrassment. “That is something you will always have to wonder Bull.” Fenris said, his eyes fixed on her. 

“Well, since you brought it up Bull tell us, how is Dorian at submitting to the confines of your sexual desires? I could use anything your willing to tell in my new romance series.” Varric pressed, taking the heat from Ellen and Fenris.

Bull opened his mouth to speak when Dorian lunged over to cover his mouth. “Will you ever learn when to keep your trap shut!”

“You know this means their gonna have babies right? Little angry, glowing elfy babies!” Sera piped in, swaying slightly as she took a swig of her drink.

“I think their offspring will be rather adorable, their both very attractive people. I just hope they take after Ellen when it comes to personality. The last thing we need is a tiny Moody Broody waltzing about.” Dorian scoffed.

Fenris glowered at him from across the table when Ellen pecked him on the cheek. “I think you’re perfect.” She said with a wide grin when Fenris smirked, placing a kiss on her temple.

“Actually, now that I think of it. I believe I had won the bet! Tis time for you three to pay up!” Dorian shouted, reaching his hand out before him palm up. 

“Ah dammit!” Varric cursed, shaking his head as he grabbed his coin purse, Iron Bull as well.

Sera leaned toward Fenris. “Psst, hey can I borrow ten silver.”

“You still owe me for the ten I gave you before I left.”

“Oh yea, well can I have another ten?”

“No.”

“Piss!”

Dorian wore a big toothy grin as he looked at the winnings piled in his hands. “It has been a pleasure doing business with you all, now if you will excuse me, I have to use the privy.” He stood and gave them a bow before quietly leaving the room. When he closed the door behind him he looked around. “Let’s see, if I was a washed up warrior who was angry that my sister is becoming a woman and needed somewhere to sulk where would I go?” He said, thinking out loud to himself for a moment when he snapped his fingers and began walking toward the tavern. 

When he arrived he saw Cullen sitting at the bar surrounded by empty glasses. He sighed deeply, rolling his eyes as he took a seat beside him. “I believe this is yours.” He said, handing him the pouch of winnings. 

“Good, now do me a favor and order me another drink.” Cullen said, taking another shot of brandy.

“My, my Commander, having quite the pity party are we?”

Cullen emptied the glass and slammed it down on the bar. “How are you all so okay with this? How do you people not see that this could only lead to trouble? For Ellie AND the Inquisition!”

“How so Commander?” Dorian asked, taking a shot with him.

“Dorian you of all people should remember how Ellie was after Solas. Do you remember how lost in rage and grief she was? How long it took her to come back from that? I asked the Maker every night to give her peace, I started to lose hope she would ever be normal again.” 

Cullen looked down at the glass in his hand, his face filled with worry when Dorian put a hand on his shoulder. “Cullen, Fenris is most certainly not Solas. If you would take your head out of that highly attractive ass of yours for a moment and really watch them together, you would see just how different this is. He loves her tremendously, he wants nothing more than to protect her and keep her safe, like you. Ellie is a grown woman, you honestly couldn’t have thought she wouldn’t eventually move on. Perhaps one day start a family.”

“Of course I did, I just...I didn’t think it would happen now! She has to much responsibility for such distractions. She should find happiness in her duties.”

Dorian forced a sarcastic laugh. “In her duties? Do you hear yourself? She deserves to be happy however she finds it. However, I know the only thing keeping her from being the happiest she can be right now, is you.”

“Me!?” Cullen said, baffled.

“Yes you, you ninny! You’re her brother! At least that’s how she sees you, and she just had some of the happiest news so far in her life and you didn’t support her! How do you think she feels? I swear you are a fool when it counts!” Dorian scoffed.

Cullen stared into the bottom of his glass, thinking hard on what Dorian was telling him. He never wanted to make her unhappy, he cares for her tremendously. She was his sister, blood or not, he wanted what was best for her, to protect her. He still wasn’t sure if he was okay with this, but no matter what, he wanted to support her. “I-I will try, for her.”

“Good, I’m sure that’s all she wants.” Dorian said, standing from his seat rubbing his bottom. “Ugh, my backside hurts something fierce, no thanks to you! If I never have to sit in a saddle again it would be to soon.” He complained, taking one last shot. “Well, it’s off to bed for me, have a goodnight Commander.” He said, patting him on the back, leaving the tavern.

Back in the throne room everyone was bombarding Ellen and Fenris with questions. Josephine asked what she was planning to wear as Varric and Bull began to plan the stag party when Josephine squealed, hoping to plan the hen party. 

“Da’len a question?” Keeper Melda asked.

“Yes, Keeper?”

“I was wondering if you two have put much thought into your wedding ceremony?”

Ellen and Fenris looked at each other, shaking their heads. “No, we haven’t really had the time to discuss any details.” Ellen admitted.

“Well, your uncle and I had discussed the possibility of soul binding.”

Ellen raised her eyebrows in shock. “What is soul binding?” Fenris asked.

Keeper Melda and Gallevorn looked at each other with sly smiles on their faces. “Soul binding is an ancient Elvhen custom. When two are wed they are bound together as one, much like other races symbolize it their ceremonies. However in this case it takes on the meaning in its entirety.”

Fenris looked to Gallevorn with confusion when he decided to explain it further. “See, the soul binding is much like a vallaslin, your hands are bound together and blood writing will appear on your ring fingers, like a seal. The difference is it will be a ritual that combines your very souls together. You will feel each others emotions, and desires. For instance when she is sad or happy you will sense it in your very being as she will you. It is a connection only you two will share and understand.”

“Wait, wait, wait, hold your tits, you’re saying if they do this elfy wedding ceremony thing they will be able to read each other’s minds?” Sera asked with disbelief.

“That’s absurd, there is no mind reading. It will only connect them on an emotional level. They will only be able to feel each others emotional state and well being.” Melda scoffed before turning her attention back to Ellen and Fenris. “However it is something for you two to discuss further in private, let me know if that is what you wish and I will gladly perform it.” Keeper Melda finished with a warm smile.

Fenris looked to Ellen curiously, wondering how she felt about it. She stared at her lap biting her lip nervously. He could see her chest rising and falling as her breaths became more frequent. Something about the conversation seemed to be...arousing her. With a devious thought coming to mind he looked around the table, making sure no one was paying attention when he placed his hand on her upper thigh, giving it a firm squeeze. She jumped in her seat, inhaling sharply when her eyes snapped to his, glaring at him with need.

She felt her core become damp by his touch. When she glared at him he was looking around the table, smiling innocently. The thought of the spiritual binding excited her, she knew what the ceremony entailed. However, there was an intimate detail the Keeper withheld, no doubt because of its personal nature. She knew that’s what the Keeper meant for her to discuss with him privately. The thought of it fueled the desire that had been denied for weeks due to the recent trip and the burdens it presented. All of the pent up longing rushed back to her, making her hunger for him in such a carnal way she could barely contain it.

Her heart began to beat so fast as the fire between her legs grew, burning her insides with fervor. Her legs began to shake up and down under his teasing grip on her thigh. Unable to take it any longer she jumped up from her seat abruptly, causing everyone to look at her. “I-I’m tired from the trip if you all will excuse me, thank you for the party.” She bowed politely and began to leave the room when Fenris stood and thanked everyone before following her. 

The moment they stepped out of view Fenris grabbed her wrist gently. “Is everything all right Fea’mir?” Without a word she pushed him up against the wall and kissed him with such ferocity, shocking him. He smiled against her lips, knowing her desperation and met her with the same intensity. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him hard against her as she grabbed fistfuls of his hair. Unable to hide his excitement, he ran his hands down her curves, clutching his fingers into her backside. Right as he was about to pick her up and take her to their room they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

They stopped and looked over their shoulders to see Cullen standing behind them, his face flushed with embarrassment. “We really need to stop running into each other like this.” He said, scratching the back of his head. They released each other quickly, adjusting their clothes, trying to gain some composure. Ellen opened her mouth to apologize when Cullen held his hand up to stop her. “Please, just listen.” He said as politely as he could muster. “I want to start off by apologizing, to both of you.” He glanced at Fenris with slight annoyance before turning his attention to Ellen, “I should have been more supportive and understanding to you Ellie. I let my fears and overprotective tendencies blind me of your right to happiness.” He sighed before looking to Fenris again. “However or whoever, that may be.”

He shifted his weight in his legs, looking back to Ellen. “I just worry for you, I’ll always worry for you. You hold the most responsibility when it comes to the Inquisition and there may be a time when you’re forced to choose, love or duty. Are you prepared for that?” Ellen opened her mouth to speak, but Cullen raised his hand to stop her once again. “No need to answer, just food for thought.” He turned, looking Fenris with such severity, Fenris didn’t know if he should ready himself for another blow. “As for you, you are also to continue to protect her with your life, that is not just an order from your superior but a demand from her brother. If you ever, hurt her in any shape, form, or fashion I will not hesitate to hunt you down and gut you like a pig raised for slaughter, am I understood?” 

Fenris nodded, matching Cullen’s severity. “You would not have to hunt me Commander, I would take my own life before I let that happen.”

Cullen smirked. “Good. You know when you told me fraternizing with your charge was distracting and made things ‘complicated’. I still agree with that fact. So, you better prove yourself to me and show me we’re both wrong.” 

Fenris held out his arm to Cullen. “On my honor, Commander.” 

Cullen smirked at him, taking his arm with a firm grip. “Congratulations again to you both, I wish you nothing but the utmost happiness in your lives ahead.” With that he bowed and went back to the throne room.

As they began to walk to their room Fenris would pass glances at Ellen, watching her curiously as she stared at the ground in silence. “Is everything ok Fea’mir?” He asked just as they were passing the door to his room when she pushed him in, slamming it shut behind her. Before he had time to process what was happening she grabbed him by the collar of his armor and threw him against the door. A chuckle slipped from his lips as he studied her. She stared into him with dark lustful eyes, her body quivering with need. His length instantly began to swell in his trousers under her intense gaze, but before he could mutter another word her lips crashed against his with blazing heat. 

Like a wild beast she bit and sucked at his lips, tracing her teeth along his jawline and neck while her hands clawed at his armor, trying to rip it off. He smiled, chuckling against her hot mouth at how necessary of him she had become. When she heard his amusement she pulled away, peering at him with a wicked grin. The slightest shiver of excitement creeping down his spine as he wondered what she had in store. 

With a single hand she shoved him back against the door while the other gripped the hilt of the dagger on his hip, yanking it from its sheath. She watched his eyes grow dark with excitement as she held it in her hands. She stepped forward, firmly pressing her hips against his, allowing her mouth to float alluringly just out of reach. Like a charmed cobra his mouth swayed with hers, attempting contact when she would pull away teasingly. While he was distracted she gently slid the dagger under the buckles on the sides of his torso, cutting them open. He growled, hearing the snap of leather whip in his ears when his hand snatched her wrist so quickly, she dropped the dagger, causing it to crash against the stone floor with a metal sting. There was something about her being rough and impatient that sent him into a carnal frenzy. 

They began pulling and yanking each others clothes off, desperate to feel the others skin. She grabbed him by the waistband of his trousers and pulled him toward her as she walked backwards to the bed. Once at the foot of the bed he picked her up abruptly and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He crawled onto the bed with her underneath him when he sits up on his knees, admiring her in all her glory. She had no idea he had every curvaceous detail of her body memorized. He could see her completely bare before him every time he closed his eyes, like an artist knowing every brush stroke of their work. 

She couldn’t take the distance any longer, she needed him, needed to feel his touch, to feel him fill her. The very thought made her core ache, her mind felt like it were ready to explode if she didn’t get the sweet euphoric release it so desperately craved. Suddenly she hooked his leg with hers and threw her weight against him, pushing him on his back. She was so used to letting him take control, but not this time, this time it was her turn. She wanted to bring him to new heights, grant him more sexual pleasure than he can take. To push him to the breaking point before pulling him back to her. She straddled him, feeling his bulge pulsate beneath her core when she seductively rolled her hips against him, hearing him release a throaty groan. The sounds of him vocalizing his pleasure excited her even more, knowing she was the one who caused it. She rushed him, biting his bottom lip as she gently grazed her nails down his chest and stomach, feeling him flinch under the roughness of her touch.

She kissed her way down his chest and stomach until she found herself lingering over the confines of his leather prison. She looked to him from under her brow when she began to untie the knot of his trousers and slowly dragged them down his legs. Once they were removed she threw them across the room and climbed on top of him, hovering her hips just above his throbbing length. She stared into his eyes with such burning need, his breath becoming ragged from the build of anticipation. She bit her bottom lip as she moved forward, guiding him to her entrance when she lowered herself, taking him in. She would make it half way down his length before she stopped and slowly started to come back up, giving him a devilish grin. His brows furrowed further with each incompletion when he tried to push his hips into her. She clicked her tongue, pinning his hips down with her hands. “This is for teasing me earlier. You think I would let you get away with feeling me up under the table, knowing full well of my growing struggle?”

A smile played on his lips as he reached up to cup her breast when she smacked it away. “Oh no Emma lath.” She said, forcing his hands under her knees as she straddled him. With her mind back on her main objective she started to lower herself on him torturously slow, only getting half way down again before rising. She inhaled sharply as she cupped her breasts, knowing how badly he wanted to touch her. But she wouldn’t let him, he was forced to sit and watch. He could feel his heart race as his member swelled painfully with anticipation. A dull ache began to creep into his stomach with her incessant teasing. He was at his breaking point. 

“Enough, Fea’mir!” He growled. 

She smiled teasingly, she knew he was at his limit. Without warning she slammed her hips downward, taking him in fully with such force they both threw their heads back with deep bellowing moans. He freed his hands from under her and gripped her hips as she began to thrust against him, moving differently each time. She rocked forward, her core grazing the roughness of his pelvis. The further she arched into him the deeper she felt him, the better it was. The tension was building, he could feel himself swelling with every jolt of her hips. 

She threw her head back and called his name, making him groan in response. His hands were planted on her thighs, giving him something to hold onto as she moved. He could feel his body becoming flushed as she rocked her hips in intoxicating circles over him. Her nose filled with the scent of their inclination as she tried desperately to catch her ever shortening breath. Fenris struggled as his hardening and swelling length was on fire within her. The friction of her sensual motions as he was tight in her grip, caused a pleasure like nothing he had ever felt. 

Every inhale and exhale was heavier than the last. Every thrust was more excruciating than the previous, but she wouldn’t stop. She couldn’t. Even when her mind and body pleaded with her to take a break, she kept going. The room was filled with their lusty moans and the smell of sex, intoxicating their senses for more. 

Neither of them were going to last much longer and they knew it. They could feel it in each other, as she tightened around him and he swelled more and more inside of her. He reached down and began massaging the bundle of nerves between her folds with his thumb. Like lighting a fuze she felt the shocks rush from her core up her spine, melting everything in its path. She began rocking forward harder, faster. He could feel himself about to release, when she screamed his name as she felt the waves of their fiery passion crash into her. Her hips continued to buck as she writhed from her orgasm, sending Fenris over the edge, feeling himself restrain just before releasing inside of her. He groaned and grunted as the heat of their passion hit him.

As they started to come down from their high, Fenris looked up at her as she still gasped for breath. He leaned forward, wrapping an arm around her waist the other pulling her chin into a sweet and tender kiss. He rolled her over onto the bed and removed himself from her as she jumped with a sigh. He peppered kisses on her cheek and shoulder as he laid behind her, placing his head in the crook of her neck. 

“That was…” Fenris couldn’t find the words he was still utterly taken aback by her talent in arousing him.

“Intense?” She chuckled, trying to guess.

“Nothing short of amazing.” He sighed, kissing her ear. She chuckled as a hint of pink colored her cheeks. Seeing her blush reminded him of how she looked when the Keeper spoke of the spiritual binding. He knew there was something not discussed at that time, he wanted to know what it was. “What was the Keeper not saying about the binding?” He asked curiously.

She laughed and turned to face him. “The part she failed to mention, with good reason given the company we were in, was after the ceremony the couple must seal it, and in this case to seal it would be to…make love.” She said, blushing even deeper.

Fenris stared at her, tilting his head slightly. They had made love before, multiple times in fact. Not to mention he was always led to believe the wedding night always entailed love making. “I…believe I am failing to see the point.” He admitted.

She laughed. “I figured as much.” She took in a deep breath before looking him in the eyes. “Once she imparts the blood writing on our fingers, we will be led to a tent a fair distance from the camp and that will be where we seal the vows. However, this is a very strong and intense form of magic, everything will be heightened. I have heard of people experiencing such passion they black out, their bodies unable to handle it. Is this something you would like to do Emma lath?”

Fenris couldn’t help but feel intrigued. The thought of being connected to her on such a level, not to mention being able to experience such pleasure with her sounds...enticing. He looked to her with hopeful eyes. “I would want nothing more than to be connected to you, mind, body, and soul.” 

She gave him a radiant smile, before crashing her lips to his. They were both the happiest they have ever felt. Even with all that has happened they would gladly endure it over and over if they could feel this happiness for the rest of their lives.


	22. Growth

Fenris and Ellen wake from a restful nights sleep. She turned to him, peppering sweet kisses along his ear as he smiled, keeping his eyes closed. “Good morning, Fea’mir.” 

She grinned into his skin, breathing him in. “Good morning, Emma lath.” She cooed, sitting up lazily, stretching her arms above her head. “It’s time to get up, we have to start training the new recruits.” She was actually quite excited to see some of these new men under her charge. She hadn’t trained since before their trip to the Winter Palace, she was hoping for a few challenges, maybe a spar or two.

Fenris groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her close, trying to keep her in bed with him. “I am surprised you are able to stand after last night.” He said, peeking through his lids, the corner of his mouth curling upward. “Not to mention you owe me a new set of armor.” 

She laughed, leaning on top of him as he rolled onto his back. “I am afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh? Do you not remember cutting the armor off my body like a lustful mad woman? I could remind you.” He said, rolling on top of her with a playful growl, nipping at the skin on her neck. She sighed in his ear, fueling him more as he started to press his hips against her.

She knew she could easily be swayed to stay in bed with him if he continued, but there was too much to do. They needed to train the new recruits, the new mages as well. They needed to start building a plan. She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to meet hers. “No, Emma lath, I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not going to work. We really do need to get up!” She said, giving him a quick firm kiss on his lips before sliding out from underneath him. He plopped down face first into his pillow, groaning in disappointment as she pulled away from him. She stretched her arms out to the side, feeling the tension leave her back as she walked to her wardrobe. Her thigh muscles pulled tightly with every stride, she was more sore than she realized. She put on her typical attire, but left her hair down. Since Fenris, she never really put it up anymore. With how much he played his fingers through it, she knew he preferred it that way.

As she looked at herself in the mirror she paused, realizing how different she looks. She looked well rested, healthy, happy. Her mind started to recall the weep full night after seeing Solas in the Fade. She looked at herself in this very mirror, looking tired and miserable, it seemed so long ago now. She began to reflect on how much her life had changed and grown in just under a years time. She’s kept her clan safe, she played the game with nobility and won, secured an army. She looked through the mirror, watching Fenris as he got out of bed and jumped in his trousers. She hired a bodyguard, they fell in love, and are soon to be wed and share the rest of their lives together in complete happiness.

Overcome with emotion she walked over to Fenris as he put on his tunic and without a word she embraced him tightly with tears welling in her eyes. She wanted him to feel what she was feeling at this very moment, to know what he truly meant to her. He paused, surprised by her sudden embrace when he wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek to the top of her head. “Fea’mir?” 

She looked up at him with the purest love in her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Thank you Fenris, for everything, Ar lath ma, Emma lath.” 

He could feel his heart swell in his chest as she spoke with such feeling. However, he didn’t understand why she was thanking him, it was he who should be thanking her. “Ar lath ma Fea’mir, but it is I who should be thanking you.” She shook her head slightly, looking to the ground when he placed a finger under her chin, pulling her to meet his gaze. “You saved me from a life of distrust and loneliness. You have given me a life I never thought I could have, a home, a family, friends, and you.” 

She smiled beautifully. “And you have saved me from the same and more, you have saved me from myself.” He held her face in his hands, wiping her tears of joy away with his thumb. When their lips met they kissed one another with such meaning, basking in their new found happiness.

They made their way to the training yard hand in hand. When they arrived they saw a group of soldiers, ranging anywhere from middle aged to young, really young. Ellen and Fenris watched from the side as they spared against each other with iron swords and wooden shields. Standing at the front of the crowd was a young boy who had two swords sheathed across his back. He wore dark brown leather prowler armor with thin steel plates that covered his chest and back. He had short wavy dark auburn hair, the top was longer, falling into his face when he would comb it back with his fingers. He was a head shorter than Fenris and lean. He had a fair complexion with a constant childlike flush in his cheeks. What stood out to Ellen was his round chocolate colored eyes, they held such innocence yet they were fierce and full of spirit.

“NO! NO! NO! STOP!” He yelled as everyone halted in their training to look at him. He walked toward the center of the yard, pulling out one of his swords while taking a shield from one of the younger boys. “You!” He pointed his sword at a man three times his senior and twice his size. “Come at me, hold nothing back!”

The man scoffed. “I don’t know kid, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Good on you for holding such confidence, just don’t lose it after I defeat you.” The boy smirked. Ellen saw Fenris in that smirk, she looked up to him beside her as he watched the boy, waiting to see what would happen. 

“Okay you smug little asshole, don’t go crying to your mummy if I whoop your ass to hard.” The man grumbled, getting into stance.

“Promise.” He winked. 

Suddenly the guy charged after the kid at full speed, bringing his sword down on the boy’s shield over and over. The boy held his shield up, blocking each blow with ease. When the man drew his arm back to take another swing he left his chest open. The boy saw it and quickly front kicked him in the chest, forcing the man back a few steps. That’s when the boy made his advance, quick like lightning he swung down hard and fast. The man was on the defense, holding his shield up to protect himself from twice as many blows. You could see he was growing tired whereas the boy seemed to just be getting started. 

Ellen studied the boys face, she could see his eyes moving wildly, he was strategizing, looking at every possible angle for weakness, and within minutes he found it. The boy stepped back, letting the man put down his shield from the constant need to block. The man was irritated and tired, trying to finish quickly he charged after him, swiping his sword high from right to left. The boy seemed to anticipate this and charged toward him, sliding under the swing when he stood quickly on his right side and elbowed him in the cheek. The man fell to the ground when the boy rushed him, putting a knee to his chest and the sword to his throat. Everyone began to cheer when he got up and turned to face them. However, he wasn’t smiling or relishing in his victory, his eyes looked as if they were still strategizing. He was waiting for something. 

The man got up while the boy had his back turned. Infuriated with his defeat he charged after the boy with his sword held out in front of him. Ellen and Fenris started to rush forward to stop him when the boy spun out of the way in the nick of time, hitting the man on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking him out cold. He turned to the crowd, glancing over each one as he spoke. “You see? Learn your enemy! Anticipate their moves through their arrogance and confidence! Stay vigilant, stay quick! Always look for a weakness or a way out! Your enemy will not grant you mercy! The only mercy on the battlefield is a swift death! If you want to live, train hard, and when you think you’ve trained enough, train more! We no longer only represent King Alistair and Fereldon, we now represent the Inquisition! So fight like it!” He ordered two young men to bring the unconscious man to the infirmary before walking to the front of the crowd, sheathing his sword. “As you were!” He barked when the others rushed back to the center and began sparring each other with extreme vigor. 

Ellen thought he sounded like Cullen as he made his speech. She was impressed by him, for such a young boy he seemed wise beyond his years, at least when it came to knowledge of battle. He carried so much potential, such spirit. She walked up to him with Fenris close behind. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at the others with a watchful eye. “That was quite impressive.” Ellen said with an approving nod.

He wore a smirk as he turned to face her when his eyes widened with shock. “L-lady Inquisitor!” He quickly saluted, putting a closed fist across his chest, bowing his head. “H-how may I be of assistance?” 

Ellen glanced at Fenris, both smiling at his enthusiasm. “Please, raise your head, there is no need to be so formal.”

“Of course there is my lady, you’re the Herald of Andraste, the leader of the Inquisition. You have earned the respect of your titles on more than one occasion. So I will show no less than you deserve.” He declared.

Fenris leaned into Ellen's ear. “I like him.” He whispered.

Ellen chuckled. “What is your name da’len?” 

“Tomlen Brelland of Ferelden, First Lieutenant of your royal highness King Alister’s battalion.” He said, raising his head high.

Ellen smiled. “Well, First Lieutenant, may I call you Tomlen?” He nodded. “So Tomlen, how old are you?” 

“Fifteen, my lady.” He said proudly.

Fenris and Ellen looked at each other in shock. “Fereldon must really be struggling after the dragon attack to be enlisting children into their ranks.” Fenris whispered in her ear. 

Tomlen overheard his assumption and glared at Fenris. “I may be young Serah, but I am no child!”

Fenris’ eyes snapped toward him, acknowledging his forceful tone. “There is nothing wrong with youth boy, you’re skilled, you just lack experience which comes with time.”

Tomlen’s face turned a deep crimson, his glare piercing. “What is your name Serah?”

“Fenris.” He stated with a face like stone.

Tomlen smirked. “Well, Fenris, spar with me and I will show you what it is that you lack.”

Fenris’ eyes glinted with a subtle excitement. “That is unwise boy, I do not wish to embarrass you in front of your comrades.”

“Do not worry for me Fenris, worry that it is you who will be embarrassed.” He said, turning on his heel walking to the center of the training yard. “EVERYONE CLEAR OUT!”

Fenris looked to Ellen, silently asking for her permission when she shrugged. “Just keep the maiming to a minimum, Emma lath.” She whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

His lip curled to one side. “I promise nothing.” He said before making his way toward Tomlen. They stood face to face. Fenris pulled out his sword, readying himself while Tomlen unsheathed his dual swords, tapping them together, releasing a bittersweet sting. Ellen sighed, gripping at her hands nervously. She couldn’t help but fear Fenris was going to easily overpower the boy. She knew her soon to be husband was many things, but empathetic and merciful were not one of them.

Fenris peered at Tomlen from under his brow, tightly gripping the hilt of his sword. With his very next breath he charged, kicking off the ground with a heavy thud, launching his weapon at its new found target. From the first swing Ellen could tell he was holding back, they lacked the typical unrelenting ferocity behind them. She was relieved. Fenris tested the boys skill with the first few swings when he decided to raise his intensity. With a roar he lifted his sword high above his head, hurling straight down on Tomlen with lethal force. Tomlen quickly planted his feet into the ground, crossing his blades together above his head to catch Fenris’s blow. “Hmph.” Fenris smirked. He could not lie, he was impressed he remained standing. Tomlen peered at Fenris through their blades with a cocky grin when he pushed Fenris’s blade back, taking a few quick slashes at his torso which Fenris blocked with ease. 

Tomlen was quick, very quick. Fenris was quick as well, but not quick enough. Tomlen rushed him, swinging towards his head with his right which Fenris blocked, but Tomlen then tapped his left sword blade into Fenris’ right shoulder, causing a small cut. Fenris sucked in through his teeth with a growl, deflecting quickly. “I guess there is an advantage to youth, we’re quicker. Were as your years of experience has made you slow.” Tomlen ridiculed. 

Fenris touched a hand to his shoulder, giving a lowly chuckle. He was done holding back. He lunged toward him, slashing faster, harder, he wanted to pressure Tomlen, really test his abilities. He swung hard to Tomlen’s right, knocking the sword from that hand to the side. Tomlen didn’t seem nervous, he just sneered, looking around the ground while blocking Fenris’s blows with his last sword. Fenris winded back for another blow when Tomlen grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at him, hitting him in the face. In Fenris’s moment of confusion Tomlen rolled to his abandoned sword and picked it up. 

Fenris was now glaring at Tomlen, he was growing irritated but couldn’t deny he was slightly impressed. He was beginning to respect his abilities, however he did not plan on losing. Tomlen nodded his head to Fenris, egging him to come for him. Fenris kicked off the ground, charging with all his might and within seconds he was facing Tomlen, slashing from every angle relentlessly. Tomlen’s face started to reveal worry, Fenris was quicker and stronger than he had originally anticipated. He continued to block each blow, but it was becoming increasingly more challenging. Finally Fenris raised his sword above his head, slamming it down with all his strength. Tomlen blocked with both swords again, but this time he blocked to high, leaving his middle open. Fenris kicked him in the stomach, making Tomlen lurch forward. While he was doubled over Fenris used his great sword to sweep Tomlens ankles, throwing him on his back with Fenris holding his blade across his throat.

“That is match.” Fenris scoffed out of breath. 

He pulled away and offered Tomlen his hand. Tomlen grabbed it, staggering to his feet as he held his stomach. “By the Maker you’re strong for your age.” He said, sucking in through his teeth.

“My age?” Fenris growled.

“Yea I mean the white hair is a dead giveaway, you’re well into your fifties right?” Tomlen asked seriously still gasping for breath.

“What?” Fenris hissed.

Ellen threw her head back and laughed, making her way towards them. She held a hand over Fenris’s wound and the other over Tomlen’s stomach to heal them when they were approached by a guard. “Lady Inquisitor, Cullen would like to speak to you in the war room.”

“Thank you, I’ll be right there.” She looked at Tomlen, seeing his eyes filled with curiosity. She knew he wanted to join them. “Why don’t you join us Tomlen? It would be good for you to be introduced to the core members of the Inquisition.” 

He smiled a big childlike grin. “Y-yes my lady if you insist.” He said, trying to contain his excitement as they walked to the war room. 

When they entered Cullen was leaned over the war table facing the door.“Lady Inquisitor, good afternoon.” He greeted her with a warm smile. “Fenris.” He forced, looking at him with a snide sideways glance. 

Fenris couldn’t resist the chance to taunt him. He peered at him with a smirk when he stood extremely close to Ellen, crossing his arms across his chest, his arm touching hers. “Commander.” He said as Cullen clenched his jaw tightly, protruding his temples.

Ellen could see what was going on, Cullen was still adjusting to their recent commitment and Fenris was taking any chance he could to piss him off. I swear their worse than children. She thought, looking back and forth between them when she rolled her eyes. “What did you need Cullen?” She sighed.

“I just wanted to inform you that we have received word from house Trellion. The men they pledged are on their way, they should be here in one week. Lord Trellion has also sent one hundred and fifty mares with them.”

“Really?” She exclaimed. She was happy for the men but one hundred and fifty horses that’s an extreme advance.

“Yes, a gift from Lord Leon to you, a very nice gesture if you ask me. Perhaps you should send him a nice long letter of appreciation.” Cullen said sweetly, looking at Fenris with a snide grin. Fenris glared at Cullen as his grip on his arms tightened.

Ellen began to grow irritated with their childish behavior when she remembered they were not alone. She looked to Tomlen to see how he was reacting to the tension in the room, but he wasn’t even paying attention. He stood beside her quietly, looking all around the room with wide curious eyes. She remembered when she used to see life through eyes of wonder and curiosity, back when everything was easier and innocent. She envied him for that. She continued to watch him as his eyes scanned over the giant map on the table. “Would you like to take a closer look?” She asked him when he turned to her, eagerly nodding his head. She led him up to the table, watching him as his eyes scanned over every surface, soaking it in like a sponge to water.

“Lady Inquisitor, is that wise? We don’t even know who this is?” Cullen questioned her, eyeing Tomlen suspiciously.

She placed a hand on Tomlens shoulder. “This is Tomlen Brelland of Ferelden, first lieutenant of King Alister’s battalion.” He held his head high as she introduced him. “Tomlen, this is Chief Commander Cullen of the Inquisition.” 

His eyes turned into stars as he stared at Cullen in awe. “Cullen Rutherford, THE Cullen Rutherford, as in the Lion of Ferelden?” 

Cullen cleared his throat, puffing out his chest slightly. “The one and only.” 

Tomlen gasped in shock, running his fingers through his hair. “By the Maker it’s really you! You really do have nice hair. I have so many questions! Did you really know the Hero of Ferelden? What was she like? What was it like during the Chantry explosion? What is it like being a templar? Did you really kill five abominations at once with nothing but a scroll opener?”

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, easy my boy one at a time.” Cullen said with a chuckle.

Tomlen shook his head, snapping out of his infatuated daze. “Apologies Commander, that was rude of me.” He said, putting his right fist over his chest with a deep bow.

“No, no, not at all, it’s nice to see a fellow Ferelden fighting for the same cause, your admiration flatters me. Let’s see, to answer your questions.” He put a finger to his chin, thinking of how to answer them. “It is really me. Thank you, it’s natural. I do know the Hero of Ferelden she saved me at Ferelden’s circle tower, with King Alistair truth be told, well, before he became king. The Chantry explosion was chaotic to say the least, being a templar was not worth the sacrifices however, I respect them for what they do and yes, but instead of a scroll opener it was a spoon.” He grinned. Fenris huffed sarcastically when Cullen shot him an icy glare.

“That’s amazing!” Tomlen squealed, before quickly calming down and collecting himself. “I-I mean, that is very impressive Commander, I aspire to be like you.” He bowed again. 

“Well, it seems you’re well on your way in surpassing me. May I ask how old you are, Lieutenant?” 

“Fifteen, sir.”

“Maker’s breath, fifteen? And your first lieutenant of Fereldens forces?” 

“Yes sir, I have worked very hard day and night, I have mastered dual wielding and one handed weapons, my archery skill is decent, I can speak Qunlat, Elvish and some Tevene. I am thoroughly trained in the strategic placement of battle and I’m good at riding a horse.” 

Cullen, Ellen, and Fenris’s mouths drop open as they stared at him with amazement. He looked at them with cheeks flushing crimson, waiting for one to speak, Ellen was the first to recover. “You speak elven?” 

“Vin, ar elana dirtha elvhen, lady Lavellan. Yes, I can speak elven.” He bowed.

Ellen smiled brilliantly. “Amazing! Your dialect is even perfect. How?”

“Ma serranas. Thank you. A Dalish clan outside of Ferelden had come to the city to trade when a group of men tried to mug them, I intervened. They brought me to their clans Keeper. She asked what I would like as payment, I asked for knowledge. So, for months after my duties she would teach me their language and history. It was fascinating.” 

Ellen could feel her heart fill with joy. Her clan was infamous for being untrusting toward outsiders let alone teaching one their language and culture. She could feel it in her heart this boy was special.

“How did you learn Qunlat? Qunari tend to be more untrusting than the Dalish unless converted to the Qun, and even then.” Fenris questioned him.

“Nehraa Ashkaari Meravas. For those who seek it, it shall be. I met a Tal-Vashoth on the run from the Qun during a scouting mission, he needed a place to keep low for a while so I led him to a secluded cave I had found in my travels. He was willing to pay me, but instead I asked him for the same I had asked of the Keeper, if he would be willing to teach me his language and culture and he did. I was there for a month I would scout during the day and he would teach me at nightfall.”

Fenris and Ellen looked at each other with disbelief, this boy was unlike anyone they had ever met before. To choose knowledge over money as payment for good deeds. Ellen just couldn’t understand how they became so lucky to receive such an impressive being to aid the Inquisition. Cullen had listened silently, analyzing over every detail to his stories. “Ellen,” He said deeply as she turned to him. “I would like Tomlen to be my right, what say you?” 

A slight gasp escaped her, hearing Cullens proposal. She had tried for years to get him to hire a right, to have someone help with his duties since they were never ending. He always waved her away saying, ‘I can endure.’ She knew it was mostly the fact he didn’t think anyone could keep up with his ridiculous standards, but she was relieved he was finally willing to take a chance. It showed just how much he had grown. “I say that is a splendid idea.” She agreed.

“What is a right?” Tomlen asked, looking between them curiously.

“You my boy, are getting a promotion. You will now be referred to as Tomlen Brelland Second Commander of the Inquisition. Your direct superior will be me and the Lady Inquisitor, no one else.”

“What? I-I…Really? But what about King Alister? He will surely be displeased if I abandon my duties in Ferelden.”

“I will send him a letter personally requesting for your transfer, that is if you want it.” Cullen asked with one eyebrow raised.

“Y-Yes! O-of course! I will gladly accept! This is amazing! This is the best day of my life! I-I…” He realized he was stuttering when he grew quiet. He ran his fingers through his hair smoothly and collected himself before looking back at them seriously. “I will accept the position. Thank you for the opportunity, I won't let you down.” He said, bowing deeply. 

“I have the utmost faith you will do great things Tomlen.” Ellen smiled at him warmly.

“Now since business has been concluded, you will have to excuse me, I have a rather long letter to write. Tomlen bring this scroll to Ambassador Josephine’s office, it’s in the West wing.”

“Yes sir!” He obeyed, taking the scroll before turning quickly out the door.

“Wrong way!” Cullen called out to him when you suddenly see Tomlen pass by the doorway again, going in the right direction.

“Well Commander, he must have impressed you immensely to offer him position of right.” Ellen teased.

“He did indeed, as of right now he stands to turn out better than myself or any other military command I know. It is no wonder King Alister has him as first lieutenant at such a young age. Now I just have to figure out what piece of my dignity I will have to trade for him to remain here after this business with Morvain has concluded.” He sighed heavily, shaking his head.

Ellen laughed. “If you wish I will share in the sacrifice, allow me to write to him as well.”

Cullen handed her some parchment, a quill and inkwell. They pulled up two seats side by side and began writing their letters that Cullen kept referring to as their last rights to their dignity.


	23. Queen Prankster

Tomlen walked aimlessly down a long corridor, trying to convince himself he wasn’t in a dream. He wore a big goofy grin, staring at the ground going through every detail over and over again. Is this really happening? THE Lion of Ferelden has asked me to be his right? The Lady inquisitor already has so much faith in me. This has to be the best day of my life! I can’t fail them. He nodded to himself, filled with determination to prove his worth when he looked up to see where he is.

He looked to his left, then to his right, not seeing what would look like an office fit for an ambassador. He continued down the hall when he saw a room at the end of the with the door ajar. He walked toward the room, pushing the door open slowly, looking around. Now this looks like the right place, he thought. The room was grand and decorated with the finest of furniture and luxurious fur rugs. In the far corner of the room was a giant mahogany desk stained dark brown with a lacquered finish and a massive red velour chair with a tufted back. 

He went to put the scroll down on the desk when he heard a faint snicker. Intruders! He thought, quickly and quietly unsheathing his sword. He crouched down slightly, tiptoeing around the room, listening for the snicker to lead him to its source. There it is. He turned towards the wall behind the desk when he sees a pair of feet in black flats sticking out from the bottom of a curtain. He reached out slowly for the curtain with his free hand while raising his sword in the other. He took a deep breath and quickly pulls the curtain back, ready to swing. “Piss! Wait what? Who the hell are you?” A thin elven woman said, glaring at him.

“I am Tomlen Brelland, Second Commander of the Inquisition. Who are you and what are you doing in the Ambassador’s office?”

“Oh for fucks sake! You the Second Commander? Your just a wee thing! Well, that’s it then, Cully has lost his head.”

“Who are you? I will not ask again!” He bellowed, his patience wearing thin from being called a child.

“All right all right calm your tits!” She said, straightening herself up before giving him an awkward bow. “I’m Sera, part of the gang Friends of Red Jenny, also known as queen prankster of the Inquisition. Though I don't much like the ‘queen’ bit, that’s a title for the ass kissing lot, so Sera is fine.” 

What kind of title is that? Tomlen couldn’t tell if she were being serious or taking him for a fool. Before he could question her further the door started to open. “Shit piss!” She cursed, grabbing his arm, pulling him behind the curtain with her. 

“I am not going to be an accomplice in whatever it is you’re doing here!” He whispered angrily.

“News flash you daft tit, you already are, so you might as well sit back and enjoy the show.” She whispered back.

Josephine made her way through the door with a large stack of papers. She hummed pleasantly to herself as she walked to the desk and set them down when she saw the scroll. She opened it and read it thoroughly when she released a sigh, sitting down in her chair. She put the scroll down and grabbed the handle to open the top middle drawer. “Here it comes!” Sera whispered with excitement. When Josephine pulled the drawer open four huge toads jump out landing in her lap, shoulder and head. She jumped to her feet, screaming in terror and disgust as she brushed herself off frantically to remove them. “Now’s our chance!” Sera said, grabbing him by the wrist as they fled from behind the curtain, bolting out the door.

“SERA! YOU FILTHY SON OF A-” Josephine yelled at the top of her lungs as they continued to run as fast as they could.

They ran all the way to the courtyard when Sera finally let go of his wrist as they fought for breath when she began to laugh hysterically. “That was grand!” 

“Why…did…you do that?” Tomlen asked still out of breath.

Sera looked at him completely dumbfounded. “What do you mean why? What kinda stupid question is that? I did it because it’s fuckin’ hilarious! Also it passes the time between missions, but that’s beside the point. My job is to loosen up the tight asses and big heads. If your ass gets to tight I’m their to loosen it up! Wait, not like that.”

“I didn’t think it was that funny. Aren’t you worried about being reprimanded?”

“Reprimanded? Not funny? Andraste’s flaming tits are you even a kid? Or just an old man trapped in a little's body? You know what? Don’t answer that, I don’t wanna know.” She said, waving her hands and shaking her head.

Tomlen stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, debating whether or not to tell Cullen of the situation. He didn’t want to get in trouble, especially after just becoming his right. Sera took one look at him and knew exactly what he was thinking, and it was then she knew he needed to be shown the way things were. She walked up to him, getting right in his face. “Listen little tit! You’re new here so let me tell you straight what I do here is needed. So, go ahead and tell Cully wully and he will tell you that you’ve made a grave mistake crossing me.” She said, poking him hard in the chest.” I will find out your weakness and I will use it. Tell me little tit, what scares you, lizards in your bedroll? Itching powder in your armor? Snakes in your chamberpot? How about rabbit droppings in your nug buns? There’s more believe me, my imagination is limitless.” 

He took a small step back, looking at the ground. He couldn’t help but feel intimidated by her. After what he witnessed with the Ambassador he didn’t want to risk the same if not worse coming his way. He decided to abandon his idea and heaved an exasperated sigh. “Fine. I will not speak of this to anyone. Ar dirtha’var’en. You have my word.”

She pulled back, looking at him as if he offended her. “What kinda gibberish was that?”

“Oh, my apologies, do you not speak elven?”

She rolled her eyes with a moan when her eyes snapped toward him with an icy glare. “You are a daft little tit. Do I look like I speak elfy? Just because you see a pair of pointy ears doesn’t mean I do elfy things! Makers hanging seed carriers!” 

“My apologies miss Sera truly, I meant no offense! I was just promising I wouldn’t say anything, that’s all.” Tomlen could feel his face burn with embarrassment. Maker, I’m a fool!

“Oh, well why didn’t you just say that?” She said with a shrug when she paused at the sight of his face and burst into laughter. “Look at your face? Your redder than a littles freshly slapped ass!” She was on the verge of tears when she started to breath her way down. “Ahhh, I need a drink!” She started to walk towards the tavern when she stopped and turned around to him. “You coming little tit?” 

He thought to correct her on his title, but he didn’t want to risk her getting angry at him again or worse, prank him. “Y-yea.” He said, walking quickly to catch up with her. 

\--*--

Ellen and Fenris were in the undercroft visiting the blacksmith for new armor. He decided on a reinforced black leather cuirass with thin steel chest and back plates. As they were about to pay the smithy Ellen saw a coat that resembled Cullens. “May I look at that coat?” She pointed. 

The smithy turned around and looked at the coat. “Oh this? I made it for the Commander, but it was too small so I was just saving it for scrap.” He said, handing it to her. “The collar is made of black bear pelt and the bodice is made of cotton, dyed red with hand embroidered scrolling on the hems, lined with rams wool. It’s perfect for up here in the mountains and the constant cooler weather. It will fit over any armor heavy or light.”

Fenris looked at her curiously. “Going for a new look?”

Ellen chuckled. “Creators no, I was just thinking it would be a nice gift for Tomlen, for his promotion to Second Commander.”

“You’ve really taken a liking to the boy, rather quickly I might add.”

“Well, he’s truly special, I can feel it. He reminds me a lot of you, and Cullen. He’s smart and strategic, yet stubborn and hot headed and his eyes are full of spirit and determination. Don’t you see it?”

“I suppose. I won't lie he is different, in a good way, but I think you and the Commander are too soon to trust him. We hardly no a thing about him and you both practically put him in charge. He’s still just a boy, he has much to learn.”

Ellen looked up to him with a sly smile. “Could your mistrust have anything to do with him calling you old?” 

Fenris huffed with a devious grin, leaning to her ear. “I am certain our long passion filled evenings have shown I am anything but.”

Ellen blushed deeply as his confidence sparked her rebellious nature, she couldn’t let him have the upper hand. “I don’t know, last I remember I did all the work.” She winked when he clenched his teeth with a low throaty growl. She quickly paid for the items and started to leave when she yelled back to him from over her shoulder. “Come on old man!”

“Don’t you dare start calling me that!” He hissed when she laughed as they started to walk to the tavern for dinner.

Sera and Tomlen sat at the bar when she slammed her hand down on the table. “So little tit, what are ya drinkin’?”

Tomlen looked to her shyly. “I…uh…don’t really drink. It keeps you from staying focused and can deteriorate your physical strength.”

Sera’s eyes widen, her mouth dropping to the floor. “W-what? You don’t drink? Have you ever even tried drink?”

“No.”

She rubbed her hands over her face roughly, tugging at her skin. “Holy shit tits! How?…Why?…You know what? No worries little tit, I’ll fix that!” She said before walking up to the bar maiden to order them something to drink when Ellen and Fenris entered. 

Ellen saw Tomlen from across the room and made her way toward him. “Hello Second Commander Tomlen.” She said with a warm smile. 

“L-lady inquisitor!” He exclaimed, standing so quickly he knocked over the stool. 

She chuckled, watching him struggle to pick it up from the floor. “No need to be so nervous Tomlen, here I got you something, as a congratulations on your promotion.” She handed him the gift with an excited glint in her eye.

Tomlen unfolded the coat, holding it up before him when his mouth hung open in awe. “It…it’s just like the Commanders! My lady, I-I don’t know what to say.”

“Most would start by showing their appreciation in the form of giving thanks.” Fenris chided.

Ellen elbowed Fenris in the rib. “Be nice!”

“No, he’s right! Thank you Lady Inquisitor! Thank you! I will cherish it for as long as I live.” He bowed deeply when he rose, clearing his throat. “May I try it on?”

Ellen chuckled. “Of course, it is yours.”

He took off his dual swords, throwing on the coat excitedly. He tied it to his armor and reattached his swords to his back. Ellen couldn’t help but smile at his childlike excitement, his innocence really pulled at her heart. After he made the finishing touches he held his hands out. “How do I look?” 

Ellen fluffed his collar and straightened the shoulders. “Like a Second Commander.” She grinned. 

“Great, a miniature Commander, that is just what we need.” Fenris scoffed.

“You really think so?” Tomlen exclaimed, admiring himself.

“Well, well, well don’t you look strapping.” Cullen said, entering the tavern and making his way toward them. He walked around Tomlen, studying his new attire. “It suits you.” He said, slapping him on the back firmly, pushing him forward. “Now you look like a Second Commander.” 

Tomlen grinned from ear to ear. “Thank you Commander, I will wear it proudly.” He said, standing straight like an arrow.

“I have know doubt. Come, let us all take a seat and enjoy a good meal.”

“A-are you sure? I could do rounds or assign the new recruits to extra posts for more security.” Tomlen said, looking up to Cullen nervously.

“Nonsense my boy, let us have a drink, relax, tell us more about yourself.” Cullen isisted, putting an arm around his shoulder and led him to a long table in the middle of the tavern. Iron Bull, Dorian, and Varric sat comfortably, enjoying a drink when they walked up to the table and Cullen cleared his throat to get their attention. “Everyone, this is Tomlen Brelland, Second Commander of the Inquisition. You will treat him kindly and with respect, understood?” They nod half heartedly.

“Second Commander? Cullen he looks like he could be your son, the coat, the hair, Is there something your not telling us? Maybe a dalliance of a forbidden nature? You know how much I love gossip, please tell me all the details, leave nothing out.” Dorian spouted sarcastically, resting his head on his hand as Cullen rolled his eyes, taking a seat.

Tomlen took the seat beside him when Sera came running to the table with a tray of drinks. “Here you are little tit, one closing the breach. Sorry I took so long, the bar maiden ignored me, I had to jump the bar and make them all myself. Pfft, we will see how she likes it when she finds out I switched the labels to all the bottles, wench!” She scoffed, handing everyone an ale and a shot of brandy. 

Tomlen held up the mug and the shot glass in each hand with confusion written all over his face when Iron Bull slammed his hand on the table. “I have a brilliant idea! Why don’t we play-” 

“…Secrets and Shots.” Everyone groaned.

“What? I think it would be a good idea, we have new meat. It’s a good way to get to know the kid.” Bull shrugged. With everyone in agreement Bull explained the rules to Tomlen. “So, since it’s my game I always go first. Tell me imekari, why should I trust you?”

Tamlen looked to Bull with serious eyes. “Sataareth kadan hass-toh issala ebasit. It is my purpose to do what I must for those I consider important.”

Bull spit out the swig of ale he had just taken. “Another outsider that can speak Qunlat, what are my people coming to?”

“Who else speaks Qunlat?” Tomlen asked curiously.

“Our buddy Fenris over here.” Bull said, pointing his mug towards Fenris. “Though I will say your dialect is better imekari. child.”

Tomlen smiled an arrogant smile as Fenris finished his drink, placing his mug down on the table. “That Bull, is the difference between self taught and one who had guidance.” 

“Wait you taught yourself how to speak Qunlat?” Tomlen asked when Fenris nodded. “That is impressive, it would take serious intelligence and skill to do that.” Tomlen complimented. Fenris’ face remained like stone as he continued to drink from his mug as Tomlen went on to tell Bull the story of how he learned Qunlat from the fugitive Tal-Vashoth. Satisfied with his answer Bull held up his mug to him and they drink.

“I believe it is my turn.” Ellen said, looking at Tomlen with a kind smile. “Tomlen, how do your parents feel about you joining the ranks at such a young age?”

Everyone turned and looked at Tomlen, curious for his answer. He looked down at his mug, a tinge of sadness crossing his expression when he looked to her with a weak smile. “I don’t know my lady, they’re with the Maker.”

Oh no what have I done? Ellen thought, feeling her heart tighten in her chest. “I’m so sorry Tomlen, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay Lady Inquisitor, My father died fighting in the fifth blight next to King Cailan before I was born, shortly after my mother passed while delivering me into the world. I was raised by the chantry until one day when I was ten, King Alister came and asked if I would like to join his ranks. I knew my father was a good and honorable man and I wanted to make them proud, so I agreed.”

Ellen couldn’t believe her ears. “You have been fighting since you were ten years of age?”

Tomlen laughed, holding his hands up. “Maker’s breath no, I was to young then. I was in charge of shining the weapons, fixing the training targets, mending armor, things of that sort. I slept in the barracks with the men and they would teach me how to fight. I got my skin handed to me quite a bit too, but soon enough I was starting to prove myself. I was twelve when a fellow soldier was bullying another kid that was fixing a target in the training yard. I was enraged, so I confronted him.” 

He looked to the distance, releasing a slight chuckle. “He was at least two head taller than I, but I didn't care. I marched up to him and standing on my toes I grabbed his shoulder to turn him around to face me. I glared him in the eye and said, ‘Enough! If you want an opponent then choose me.’ The man was a fool, I had him on his back in thirty-seconds. Unbeknownst to me King Alister was watching from his office window and saw the whole thing from start to finish. The next day he hailed me to his office and made me a soldier. Everyday after that, I studied hard and trained harder, till I worked my way up to First Lieutenant.” 

Ellen listened to his story, soaking in every detail. She had lost her parents when she was seven, but she at least got to see them, to know them, he didn’t have any of that. She had the sudden urge to hug him, protect him and his innocence from the dark world they happen to live in. She gave him a warm smile, lifting her mug and they shared a drink. 

“It would seem that it is my turn.” Fenris sighed. Ellen looked up at him, pleading silently for him to be kind. He smirked at her and leaned into her ear. “I will be fair Fea’mir.” She sighed with relief, leaning her head on his shoulder. “So boy, since you’ve been raised by the chantry is it safe to assume you have not laid with a woman?” Mortified Ellen popped up and pinched Fenris hard in the back of his arm. “OW!” He snapped his head to her, grabbing his arm. “What? It is an honest question!”

“Absolutely! I agree with Moody Broody, it is an honest question. He is the Second in Command, and says he’s an adult, so there's nothing wrong with asking him adult questions.” Dorian piped in, turning to Tomlen, resting his head on both hands with big doe eyes. “So tell us Tomlen have you ever taken someone to your bed?”

Tomlen’s cheeks burned a bright shade of pink as he coughed, tugging at the collar of his coat nervously. “I-I-I um, n-no I have not. Not that I haven’t thought about it.” Everyone except Ellen chuckled with wry smiles on their faces.

“I’m sure you have young Commander.” Dorian teased.

“N-no I-I mean…I thought perhaps…one day…when I meet the right woman.” Tomlen looked down at his mug the color in his face growing deeper.

Ellen reached over and placed her hand on Tomlens forearm. “I think that is the sweetest most romantic thing a man could do.” 

Tomlen smiled, keeping his head down, unable to meet her eyes. “Thank you, my lady.” He whispered.

Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned loudly when Ellen snapped her head around, looking at all of them. “Hey! Just because the lot of you couldn’t learn to keep it in your pants and wait for the right person doesn’t mean Tomlen won’t out honor you all!” She nodded with conviction before turning back to Tomlen and gave him a wink. He smiled back at her, silently thanking her for sticking up for him.

After a few more rounds Tomlen was starting to feel light headed and his face felt hot. He could feel his eyes and his thoughts begin to drag and his speech began to slur. Oh shit! Am I becoming in-inebriated? He looked around the room and noticed he wasn’t seeing doubles and the room wasn’t spinning, he must be in the beginning stages. He saw that they all had multiple empty glasses around them, he was still working on his second. All right Tomlen, keep up. He slammed back the rest of the contents in his mug and Sera handed him another. “Bout time little tit, I was starting to think you were giving up, here have another.”

He smiled, accepting the drink from her. “Giving up is not in my vocabulary.” He winked.

“My turn, my turn!” Dorian waved his hand above his head excitedly. “First off introductions, I’m Dorian Pavus, Altus mage of the Tevinter Imperium.”

“Pavus as in house Pavus? You father being magister Halward Pavus?” Tomlen questioned him seriously.

“Why yes, so you’ve heard?” Dorian puffed his chest out slightly, wearing an arrogant grin.

“Why would the Inquisition need the help of such a corrupt organization as the Tevinter Magisterium? Let me guess your a necromancer and possibly specialize in blood magic? Maybe made a deal or two with demons? Own a slave or two?”

Fenris laughed loudly, causing everyone to look to him with shock. “Well, you were right Commander, the boy is bright.” Ellen rolled her eyes as Fenris leaned forward to look Dorian in the eye. “Yes mage, do tell him, confess your evil deeds. Only then shall you begin to truly change for the better.”

Dorian heaved an irritated sigh. “First of all! I am an Altus mage! My father is a magister yes, but we are not on speaking terms at the moment. Care to know why? Because I don’t agree with the way Tevinter has turned dark, unruly, and corrupt. I am here to help the Inquisition and by doing so hopefully change the minds of my people. So we might change Tevinter back to the honorable, well respected land it was before all the corruption and lies.”

Tomlen raised his glass to him respectfully. “My apologies for judging you to quickly, I hope you turn out victorious in your endeavors.”

Dorian shook his head. “It is okay young Commander I understand everyone's prejudice against the Imperium, though I may not enjoy it. As far as being victorious who is to say, death maybe my only mercy from this accursed reality.”

“Na via lerno victoria! Only the living know victory!” Tomlen shouted, swaying a little from side to side.

“Well, aren’t we an impressive young Commander, speaking Qunlat, and Tevene.”

“He speaks elvish too!” Ellen blurted excitedly.

“AND elvish? Young man you are becoming more interesting by the second.” Dorian leaned in, admiring him. Tomlen leaned back slightly, uncomfortable with the lack of distance. “I believe it is still my turn since I have not had a chance to ask my question. So, since you’ve made it clear you prefer women, sadly enough. What kind of woman are you into? I have been known to be quite the matchmaker.” He said, looking at Fenris and Ellen with a wink. 

“Well, honestly...I hav…en’t…put much thought into it. I guess I-I would want them to be kind, SMART! That’s a must. Hmmmm, let’s see, determined, beautiful, did I say smart already?” He wobbled slightly when his eyes fell on Ellen, giving her a wink, making her chuckle. “Like the Lady inquisitor, she’s my dream woman, right there.” He said, pointing a finger at her with a childlike grin. Ellen could feel her cheeks burn from his compliment when everyone froze, looking at Fenris, wondering if he was going to lay him out or simply kill him. 

Fenris silently took a sip from his drink when he placed his mug down on the table and looked at Tomlen with a shrug. “I cannot fault you for having good taste in women, however, if you try anything, I will not hesitate to kill you, Second Commander.” 

Tomlen threw his head back and laughed from his belly. “Death by old man! Ha! Ha! Ha! That is funny.” Everyone paused, looking at Fenris with shock before bursting out into laughter.

“On second thought, I’ll just kill him now.” Fenris growled through gritted teeth.

“Oh come now Broody, you honestly can’t be thinking of killing Kiddo. I can tell you like him. So you can stop playing the I’m a mean broody elf that will not hesitate to kill everything in my path facade.” Varric laughed.

“I can start with you dwarf.” Fenris threatened.

Tomlen squealed with excitement, alerting everyone to look at him. “Varric Tethras? THE VARRIC TETHRAS?”

“Yes, it is I.” Varric said bemused.

“The famous writer of ‘Hard in Hightown’ and ‘The Tale of the Champion’?”

“That would be me.”

“Oh Maker! Today is the best day of my life, the old man could kill me now and I would be perfectly content!” He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to collect himself as best he could. “You fought beside the Champion of Kirkwall! What was she like? Did she kill Anders or banish him? Was she really in a secret love affair with him?”

“Yea I’d really like to know that as well.” Cullen piped in, looking at Fenris with a wry smile.

Varric pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “Well, shit. This is awkward.” Varric looked at Fenris who sipped quietly from his mug, not showing even a hint of emotion when he sighed, looking back to the star stuck Tomlen. “Yes, I did fight beside the Champion, we were very close friends. She was sarcastic, strong and boy was she stubborn. She banished Anders due to the chaos he created, not because there was a secret romance between them.” Fenris chuckled, looking down at his mug, listening intently while Varric continued. “She did it because she didn’t believe in killing her friends no matter how wrong he was, or even that he betrayed her. She just couldn’t bring herself to kill someone she considered at one point family. He was banished to a very uncomfortable living environment so I hear, but he still lives nonetheless.” Varric looked at Fenris and Ellen, sitting across the way perfectly content in one another. “I’m sure Fenris could tell you more since he was actually Hawkes romantic interest.”

Fenris lurched forward as he choked on his ale when Tomlen turned his gaze to him with disbelief. “Wait what? You, you had relations with the Champion?” Tomlen’s eyes shot back and forth between Fenris and Ellen. “B-but are you not with the Lady Inquisitor? Hold on! Wait a second, are you dishonoring Lady Lavellan’s name?” Tomlen roared as he stumbled to his feet, drawing one of his swords.

“Yes, Fenris, how dare you dishonor our Inquisitor by soiling her good name with your tainted touch.” Cullen remarked with a devious grin when Tomlen started to stumble his way toward Fenris.

“Oh my, this is quickly becoming one of the best games of Secrets and Shots yet!” Dorian giggled in excitement.

“Well, for what it’s worth, it was nice knowing you Kiddo.” Varric sighed.

Ellen stood from her seat, placing her hands on Tomlen’s shoulders. “Tomlen I appreciate what your doing, but you’re drunk and you are not aware of the whole story. Besides Fenris and I are to be wed, see? No dishonor, just two people who are truly in love.” 

“Boss, let the men work it out. That’s what we do, stupid irrational things, especially when drink is involved.” Bull bellowed in laughter. 

He was right, there was no talking him down, he was a drunk on a mission. He stumbled next to Fenris with his sword drawn, pointing it at him unsteadily. “Stand and face me vile cretin!” 

Fenris sighed, placing his mug down, remaining seated. “Sheath your weapon boy, before you hurt yourself.” 

Without thinking Tomlen reacted, punching Fenris in the back of the head, harder than anyone anticipated, especially Fenris. His head was lurched forward, causing his forehead to hit the table. Cullen began to clap slowly, laughing. “I knew he was promising.” Fenris picked his head up slowly, glaring at Cullen from under his brow. 

He could feel rage begin to build up inside of him when he stood quickly and faced Tomlen with a piercing gaze. “You are going to regret that boy.” 

Suddenly Sera jumped in-between them, holding her hands out to protect Tomlen. “Hey mad elfy calm down, little tit doesn’t know what he’s doing yea? He’s just drunk and stupid that’s all.”

“No I-I’m not…I’m perfectly cap..able of knowing what I’m doing!” Tomlen stuttered loudly. 

“Shut up little tit! You wanna get yourself killed?” Sera hissed over her shoulder before looking back to Fenris with a cheesy grin. 

Fenris glared at her. “Move Sera, or I will make you move.”

“I know where you sleep Broody.” She threatened.

He heaved a growling sigh when he threw his hands in the air. “Fine! Remove him from my sight now, before I change my mind!”

Sera quickly grabbed Tomlen by the shoulders and dragged him upstairs. “Come on little tit it’s time for someone to get some shut eye.”

“What? Who? Where am I?” He mumbled as he was dragged away.

“You know he kinda reminds me a little bit of everyone here. Do you guys see it?” Varric asked. They all agreed as they continued to talk about the young Commander and how much they were already beginning to like him.


	24. Consequence of Youth

Light peered in through a window as the bright warmth of the late sun tried to creep its way into tightly crammed lids. Tomlen shifted and moaned under the blankets, slowly opening his eyes to see an unfamiliar room. He lurched forward alarmed when he gasped, holding his head as it throbbed mercilessly. He groaned, attempting to peek through his eyelids and study his whereabouts. Able to force them open, he saw the room stood tall like a tower but small and confined. He was sitting on a red pillowed bench that wrapped around most of the room like a bay window. The bench was lined with blue cylinder pillows decorated with gold brocade. He looked up at the large windows, there were seven, standing from floor to ceiling, letting in way to much light. He would consider it warm and inviting on any other day, however, at this moment it was causing him extreme discomfort. 

He pushed the blanket away from him and sat up placing his feet on the floor. Right as he was about to attempt to stand Sera entered, tiptoeing through the door with a tray. She placed it down quietly and turned around to see him sitting up. “AH! Maker shits! You scared the piss outta me!” 

He squeezed his eyes shut, shoving his hands over his ears. “Could you please keep it down?” He moaned.

“Oh, yea, sorry little tit. Here take this.” She grabbed a cup from the tray and handed it to him. It felt warm in his hands as the steam rose, filling his nose with the herbal aroma of tea, but it had a peculiar smell to it, something he couldn’t quite place. He looked to her cautiously. “Don’t worry little tit, it will help with your head, so drink up.” He was seriously dehydrated, he wanted something he could drink quickly, but he didn’t want to be rude.

He took a sip, immediately making a sour face. “What in Andraste’s saving grace is this?”

“Don’t be such a puss! Shut up and drink it down, I have some water her for when you’re done.” She snipped, placing her hands on her hips.

He quickly gulped it down, trying not to choke on the horrid concoction. Once finished, he handed the cup back to her. “Good job little tit, See? It’s not so bad, give it a few minutes and your headache will disappear, I swear it!” She said, handing him a tall glass of water.

“Thank you.” He took the water, chugging it down as if his life depended on it. “AH! That hit the spot.” He smiled, handing her the empty glass.

“Yeah, you’d know about hitting the right spot ‘ey?” She chortled.

Tomlen looked at her curiously, hitting the right spot? What is she talking about? He thought to himself quietly when suddenly a horrid possibility hit him like a blow to the stomach. He became nauseous, his heart began beating rapidly in his chest. How could I be so stupid! He frantically ran his fingers through his hair. “Are you alright little tit?” Sera asked worriedly.

“Miss Sera, I am so sorry for anything I may have done to you last night. Just know that I will take full responsibility if anything were to…form...from my foolish predisposition. I am a weak stupid man and you deserve better.” He bowed deeply. Sera stared at him, her eyes were so big he felt if he hugged her they might pop right out of her head. “Miss Sera?” 

After the longest pause of silence he’d ever experienced she suddenly burst into a roaring laughter. She hunched over, grabbing her stomach, laughing so hard she fell over on her side hitting the floor with a thud. Her face was redder than a cherry as tears leaked in constant streams down her cheeks. He was afraid she’d pass out if she didn’t start taking adequate breaths. As time stretched she finally began to breathe deeply and got back up, wiping the tears from her eyes. “You really are a daft little tit, aren’t you?” He stared back at her, tilting his head. “Nothing happened between us idiot! Not that you’re not a nice boy, but that’s the problem isn’t it, so nothing would ever, ever happen between us!” He continued to stare vacantly as she tried to explain. “Listen, I must’ve forgot to tell you, but something we both have in common is our love of peaches!”

“Peaches?” Tomlens asked, still utterly confused.

Sera groaned, throwing her hands in the air. “WOMEN! WE BOTH LIKE WOMEN!” She shouted. 

Tomlen’s brows raised, realizing what she was finally saying when Sera began laughing hard once again. “HAHAHA! Maker’s ass you should have seen your face! ‘I take full responsibility’ Pbbfft!” She teased.

Tomlen sighed with relief. “Good so I didn’t do anything regretful, thank the Maker.” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” Sera said with a sly grin.

He felt his stomach quiver by the sight, “What did I do?” He whispered. 

She told him everything that had transpired during his drunken stupor, from calling Fenris old to hitting on the Inquisitor. “And for the grand finale! You nailed Broody in the back of the head, fighting for Inquisi-tits honor! HAHAHA! You pulled your sword on him first, yelling ‘face me you vile cretin!’ when he didn’t you punched him full fledged in the back of the head! It was a wicked hit too little tit, he went face first into the table! It was grand! Broody about gave you a quick trip to an early grave, I saved you though. I got him to spare you a good beating and dragged you here to sleep it off, you’re welcome!”

Absolutely mortified he dropped his head in his hands. You’re a damn fool! That’s it I’m swearing off drink forever! I need to make this right! Ugh! Damn! Damn! Damn! 

“Hey, it’s okay little tit, don't get upset, we’ve all done it. Everyone understands believe me I could tell you some stories of this lot.” Sera said, trying to reassure him.

He stood slowly, looking to Sera with a serious expression. “Thank you for your hospitality Miss Sera, but I need to go find Fenris and The Lady Inquisitor and make this right.” He said with a bow and left the room.

Fenris and Ellen were in her room getting ready for the day. Fenris sat on the side of the bed, rubbing the back of his head. Ellen came up beside him, running her fingers over where he rubbed, noticing it was swollen. “Does it hurt?” She asked.

Fenris winced as Ellen gently touched the place Tomlen punched him the night before. “A little. Koffas! The boy hits harder when he’s drunk than when he’s sober.” He growled.

Ellen chuckled as she began to heal him. “I’m surprised you let him get away with it. The man I met months ago would have laid him out without hesitation, instead you not only hesitated, but you let him off the hook completely. You’ve most certainly changed Emma lath.” 

Fenris sighed loudly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. “I was young once, I remember what it is like to be unable to hold your drink. I cannot count the amount of times I have woken from a night of heavy drinking with a bloody face. I figured I could spare him, ONCE, since my wife has taken such a liking to the boy, but believe me Fea’mir it will not happen a second time.”

She smiled at him as she finished healing him, placing both hands on his face as he looked up to her. “I am not your wife yet, Emma lath.” She teased.

He gazed into her eyes, curling his fingers in the ends of her hair. “We will be changing that soon enough, Fea’mir, preferably as soon as possible.” He whispered kissing her tenderly.

She breathed him in as she pressed firmly against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck when she broke away with the most beautiful smile. “Then let’s go talk to the Keeper.” She whispered when he smiled from ear to ear, standing quickly with her in his arms. She giggled from his excitement when he kissed her anywhere he could reach, walking towards the door.

Tomlen made his way from the tavern, embarrassed, ashamed, but mostly guilt ridden. He walked through the training yard, passing the new recruits as they trained. His mind and heart raced, he couldn’t believe he could be so childish. They’re right I am a stupid, stupid child! No! You are the Second Commander of the Inquisition! You will take responsibility! You will apologize! You will make things right because that’s what honorable men do! He entered the throne room when he began to pace back and forth, drilling himself on his unacceptable behavior. When he turned to pace back to the other side he saw Fenris and Ellen leaving their room.

Ellen saw him immediately and smiled warmly, walking over to meet him. “Good morning Tomlen, how are you feeling?” Fenris had a big grin stretched across his face until Tomlen came into view. The happiness shown on his face his face quickly melted away, leaving nothing but a cold emotionless void.

Tomlen saw the change in him and it made him even more nervous. “I-I…” He paused, trying to control his nerves. He could feel his face burning red when he looked to the ground unable to meet their gaze. “I-I…”

“Spit it out boy, we have somewhere to be.” Fenris said, unable to hold back his irritation.

“O-of course, I-” Suddenly he lurched forward, bowing deeply. “I want to apologize for my unruly behavior last evening. It was disrespectful and unbecoming of a Second Commander and I can assure you it will never happen again. I will take full responsibility and accept any punishment that is to be given without complaint. Forgive me.” He stayed bowing with his eyes shut tightly. He was afraid, nervous, he didn’t know if Fenris planned to get even and punch him back, all he could do was prepare himself for the worst.

Ellen walked to him and put her hand under his chin and pulled lightly, making him rise. She looked at him with such tenderness and care when she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He stood frozen in her embrace with shock when she pulled back and looked to him with a brilliant smile. “You have nothing to be forgiven for by me. I’m just glad your okay.” She glanced at Fenris from over her shoulder then back at him. “He is the one you should apologize to.” She said, stepping to the side.

Tomlen eyed Fenris nervously when he took a deep breath and straightened the collar of his coat, holding his head high, readying himself to receive his punishment. Fenris stepped toward him, leaning down slightly to meet his eyes with a piercing glare. Tomlen swallowed harshly, feeling his heart leap to his throat. Fenris smirked with a lowly chuckle, seeing the intimidation he had over him. “I will forgive you this once, but believe me when I say this boy, you will never have such mercy from me again, I promise you.” With that Fenris turned and left, walking out toward the training yard when Ellen shot him a wink before following. 

When they disappeared from his sight he released a heavy breath, not realizing he had been holding it in the entire time. “That went better than expected.” He sighed with relief, scratching the back of his head when he started to walk to the war room.

Ellen and Fenris walked to the forest to meet with Keeper Melda. When they arrived Gallevorn was the first to greet them. “Da’len, my boy! Aneth ara, How are you?” He walked up to them with open arms, hugging each of them. 

“All is well uncle, actually we have come to speak to the Keeper. Is she free?” Ellen smiled brightly. 

“But of course! Come, I will bring you to her.” They followed Gallevorn to the Keeper’s tent. “Keeper, Ellenwen and Fenris are here to speak with you.” He said, speaking through the tent flap.

Melda stepped out gracefully, looking at Ellen with a peaceful smile. “How may I assist you Lady Lavellan?” She said, bowing her head slightly.

Ellen and Fenris looked to each other with big smiles when Ellen took his hand in hers, looking back to her hardly able to contain her excitement. “We have decided to accept the soul binding.” 

Gallevorn and Keeper Melda smiled happily. “I am happy to hear that da’len. When would you like for me to perform the ritual?” 

“As soon as possible, how long will you need to prepare?” Fenris asked.

“It will take no time at all Lethallin. May I suggest tomorrow night? There will be a full moon, it will be perfect, more powerful. Especially during a ceremony that embodies two becoming whole.” She smiled.

Ellen and Fenris peeked at each other with loving smiles, nodding in agreement. “Ok, tomorrow night it is.” Ellen said. 

“Ma nuvenin. As you wish.” The Keeper said, turning back to her tent to begin preparations. 

Gallevorn rushed them, hugging them both tightly. “I am so happy for you both! I should help the Keeper prepare.” But with the overflow of happiness within him he didn’t let go of them. Fenris and Ellen glanced at each other from over Gallevorns shoulders, laughing, relishing in their happiness.

\--*--

With his mind at ease Tomlen walked into the war room. Cullen and Varric were found standing over the table surrounded by scattered papers. They were going over the number of new recruits and beginning to establish their ranks and positions when Cullen noticed Tomlen enter the room. “Ah! Second Commander, I wasn’t expecting you to make it out of bed this morning.” He chuckled.

Tomlen kept his face stern, his voice serious. “My new position does not warrant me to lay about, especially since I had only just begun.”

Cullen smiled widely. “I have forgotten how much youth helps against hangovers.”

“Yea, how I miss it.” Varric sighed, pressing his fingers to his temples.

“I will say, you most certainly have impressed me. To hit Fenris in the back of the head as hard as you did and to escape unscathed is a feat in and of itself.” Cullen laughed.

“You’re telling me! The Broody I knew back in the day would have ripped your heart clean out of your chest without hesitation and I mean that in the most literal way possible.” Varric stated. 

Tomlen could feel the embarrassment begin to seep into him once again, but he kept his composure. “I have spoken with the Lady Inquisitor and Fenris this morning. I apologized for any disrespect and had been forgiven, all is water under the bridge as they say.” He said, walking up to the table. He picked up one of the documents and pretended to read over it, hoping they would move on to a different subject. Oh how his hope was in vain.

Varric scoffed. “You apologized? To Broody? The prickly moody elf you called old and then punched in the back of the head fighting for Ellie’s honor, his soon to be wife?” Tomlen nodded, keeping his eyes on the paper when Varric chuckled with a shake of his head. “Then you not only escaped death once, but twice! I don’t know Curly, I think Ellie has a way with him, he has certainly changed thats for damn sure!”

Cullen looked at Tomlen, nodding in agreement. “So It would seem.” 

“What did he say?” Varric pressed.

Tomlen took a deep breath, wishing for this to all go away. “He said he would forgive me this once, but I will not be shown mercy a second time. Which is fine because I don’t plan on there being a second time.” 

Cullen and Varric looked at each other with sly smiles on their faces. “Of course not!” They both said, shaking their heads, looking back down at the papers on the table. Tomlen couldn’t help but get the feeling they didn’t believe him.

\--*--

Ellen and Fenris walked back to Skyhold hand in hand. When they returned they gathered everyone to the throne room, announcing to everyone the wedding would be taking place tomorrow evening in the forest and everyone was invited to celebrate. Everyone dispersed quickly with excitement, trying to finish their duties before the grand event. While everyone became busy with their tasks Fenris took Ellen by the hand and led her to the rotunda. “Everything all right Emma lath?” She smiled.

He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand with a sweet smile before walking to the end table by the sofa, opening the top drawer. He reached in and pulled out the red scarf, Hawkes token. She watched him as he turned and began to walk toward her with the token in his hand. “Gallevorn had mentioned that our hands will be bound together during the ceremony.” He said, running the scarf through his hands gently. “I was wondering if this would be acceptable to use.” He looked up from the token, meeting her gaze with hopeful eyes. 

“Since Arlathvhen I had always wondered what happened to it.” Ellen said, taking the scarf from his hand, gently gliding her slender fingers over the fabric. 

“I honestly did not know what to do with it. So I decided to keep it, in that drawer, until now.” He peered into her eyes, trying to read her, he didn’t want her to take his meaning the wrong way. He sighed lightly, watching her as she glanced over the token. “I thank Hawke everyday when I wake up and see you beside me.” Ellen looked up from the token to meet his gaze, listening to him intently. “I feel as though… if it were not for her I would not be where I am today. She saved me from a very dark time in my life. I had escaped Danarius, his men hunted me constantly, my sister betrayed me, I never had a moment's peace. I was so angry, so full of hate and mistrust, it was she who showed me how to be better, who pointed me in the right direction. The direction that led me to you.” 

Ellen placed the token back into his hand, placing her hand over top. She closed her eyes and thanked Hawke from deep within her heart for leading him to her. “Ma serranas, Hawke. Thank you.” She said softly, opening her eyes to meet Fenris’ gaze. He smiled, leaning in for a kiss when they heard loud chattering just outside the door.

“Oh, Moody Broody!” Dorian sang, barging through the door with Cullen, Varric, Bull and Tomlen behind him. “Ah! There you are!” He said, walking up to them, grabbing Fenris by the shoulders. “Ellie dear, I do apologize, but we will be taking Broody for the evening, Josephine would like you to meet her and Sera in your room.”

“I am not going anywhere with any of you, especially you.” Fenris growled.

“Tsk tsk tsk now, now Moody Broody, is that anyway to treat your friends? We’re just throwing you a little stag party, you know, some fun for the guys before you tie yourself down forever to the old ball and chain.” Dorian said, feigning hurt.

“I didn’t ask for any of you to do such a thing.” Fenris spat, pushing Dorian’s hands off of him and began to walk away till Cullen stepped in his path.

Cullen stood before him, crossing his arms over his chest with a devious grin. “All right Fenris, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Please choose hard, I beg you.” 

Fenris glared at him. “Step aside Commander, I have already bested you once, I will not hesitate to do so again.” 

Cullen smiled wickedly and snapped his fingers. “Bull, would you please be so kind.” 

“Got it.” Iron Bull cracked his knuckles and with one fell swoop he picked Fenris up like a rag doll, throwing him over his shoulder. 

“Venedhis Fasta vass! Unhand me!” Fenris yelled. 

He looked at Ellen with pleading eyes, hoping she would intervene, but she just laughed and waved them off. “Have fun! And be careful!” She called out, watching them carry Fenris down the hall as he continued to curse them. 

Fenris had put up a wicked fight. He managed to kick Dorian in the back of the head and knee Iron Bull in the face trying to escape. He was not fond of being taken anywhere against his will, friend or foe. “You should have just listened to Cullen’s warning Broody.” Varric shrugged.

Fenris was now bound and pissed. “If you do not order Bull to put me down and unbind me right now!” He threatened.

Cullen and Dorian looked up at him over Bulls shoulder. They both smiled, enjoying his predicament a little to much. “Or what Fenris?’’ Cullen scoffed. 

“I will tell Sera about how you both cheated her and everyone else out of te-” Cullen and Dorian panicked and quickly reached for Fenris’ mouth. 

Dorian was the first to shove his hand over his mouth when Fenris managed to bite down on a finger, making him scream. “Vishante koffas! He bit me!” Dorian whined, healing his hand. 

Cullen finally managed to gag him with a leather strap. “There! That should silence your treacherous mouth!” He hissed. 

They made it to the gate were horses awaited for them. Bull threw Fenris over the back of a horse on his stomach when he made eye contact with Tomlen who was looking on him with pity. He played on it, hoping the boy would pity him enough to release him. He began to thrash around and moan through his gag, pleading for Tomlen to set him free. “I’m sorry sir Fenris I cannot release you, they made me promise. But I promise you once we get there I’ll release you, even if they say no.” He said with a reassuring smile. Fenris’s pleading eyes quickly turned into threatening daggers with Tomlen denying his request. “Look at me like that all you want, I am not releasing you.” Tomlen said as he mounted his horse and trotted ahead of him. 

They left Skyhold with Bull leading the horse Fenris was on behind the rest of the group. He looked around constantly trying to see where they were taking him when he noticed they were heading towards the forest line. Thank the Maker, Gallevorn will intervene, he thought. When they arrived Gallevorn greeted them warmly. “Ah Varric! All of you, welcome!” He paused, looking around the group. “Where’s Fenris?” He asked Varric.

“Um, Broody didn’t exactly make this surprise easy.” Varric said, turning around to Fenris. 

Fenris looked up at them and started to voice muffled pleas to Gallevorn. Varric and Gallevorn looked back at each other and burst into laughter. Gallevorn slapped Varric on the back with a heavy sigh when he walked up to Fenris. “You know your fighting spirit won’t always get you what you want lethallin.” He stated as he cut Fenris’ bindings. 

Fenris slid off the horse, removing his gag and the ropes from his wrists. “Thank you Gallevorn.” He said, turning slowly to Cullen and Dorian when they took a cautious step back. 

Before he could charge Gallevorn placed a hand on his shoulder. “Be still Fenris, I have asked them to bring you here as a surprise. I thought we could all go on a night hunt guided by the moon.” He said, lifting his hand up to the sky, revealing an almost completely full moon. Everyone looked up to admire it as he continued. “Much like the times back in ancient Arlethan, the man to be wed would take a group of his dearest most trusted friends on a hunt, the night before the ceremony. Whatever was caught was provided to the clan to feast on during the celebration, showing his ability to provide not just for his love, but for their people. The pelts would be made into clothing, but the rarest and most beautiful would be presented to the bride on their wedding day as a gift.” 

“And as much as you act like you hate us all Broody, we know deep down you really love us.” Varric boasted. “And of course we all feel the same, isn’t that right Curly?” He said, turning to Cullen. 

Cullen looked away from the night sky, glancing over everyone before finally settling on Fenris. “Uh…I…sure, I guess. Aren’t we supposed to be hunting already?” Cullen said, becoming flustered by the unwanted attention. 

Fenris made his way to Cullen with purpose when he stopped just before him and held out his arm, his expression serious. “I understand your mistrust of me. She has become a sister to you and you care for her deeply.” He stared straight into Cullen with a fierce determination. “Allow me to show you that I am worthy of your trust as you have proven yourself to me, isa’ma’lin.” Gallevorn stood behind him and smiled widely. 

“What does that mean?” Cullen asked, looking to Gallevorn for an explanation. 

“It means his blood is my blood, my brother.” Gallevorn said, patting Fenris on the shoulder with pride. 

Fenris kept his arm out before him, waiting for Cullen to accept or refuse. Cullen looked at Fenris with a smile tugging at his lips. “She really has changed you.”

“She has.” He declared.

“Then, I guess that makes us brothers.” Cullen smiled, grabbing Fenris’ arm tightly when he pulled him in for a hug and pat him on the back.

“Come! Let us prepare for the hunt!” Gallevorn cheered, wrapping his arms around them, leading them deeper into the forest.

\--*--

Back in Skyhold Ellen was standing in the center of her room surrounded by beautiful and exquisite gowns. Her lovely Ambassador had written to every merchant from Ferelden to Val Royeaux about her special day, giving them all the chance to send their absolute best in hopes of gaining further reputation. She glanced over the overwhelming sea of white with Josephine and Sera on each side of her, helping her go through them. “What about this one?” Josephine suggested, holding up an extremely poofy gown embellished with an inordinate amount of beads and lace. 

Sera scrunched her nose in disgust. “Ew! Makers reversed erection Josie! Are you trying to make Inquisi-tits look like a heifer on her special elfy day?”

Josephine rolled her eyes. “Do you have a better option Sera?” 

“Ummmm, hm let’s see…” Sera started to dig through the excessive piles of expensive dresses. “What about this one? Look wedding breeches!” Sera said, holding up what looked like white pants and a matching corset.

“Those are undergarments you fool!” Josephine ridiculed.

“Oh, well then, I guess it will make it that much faster to get to bumping your bits than ‘ey?” Sera chortled.

“You’re ridiculous!” Ellen giggled, pouring herself another glass of wine.

“How about this one?” Josephine asked, holding up yet another gaudy dress.

“UGH! To winchy.” Sera grunted.

“Ah, winchyness, a point I have not considered, how terrible of me.” Josephine said sarcastically.

“No worries lady tight ass, that’s what I’m here for, to help.” Sera said, giving her a big toothy grin.

“YOUR NOT HELPING! I WAS BEING FACETIOUS!” Josephine spat. 

“WHA? DID YOU JUST SWEAR AT ME?” Sera bellowed. 

Ellen listened to them bicker back and forth while sipping her wine when a dress caught the corner of her eye. She put her glass down on a side table when she walked over, picking the dress up from the chair it draped across and studied it. It was long with sleek flowing lines. It had an empire waist with delicate beading that wrapped around under the bust. The neckline was low with pinched shoulders with a sheer cape connected to the synching, cascading down the full length of the dress. “It’s perfect.” She whispered.


	25. The Hunt

The night was cold as Fenris led his friends, his family, his pack. The frost covered ground crunched beneath their feet as they weaved silently through the trees with the moonlight dancing on their backs. Their breaths puffed like clouds of smoke as the warmth from their bodies escaped their lungs They approached a clearing when Fenris heard a deep carnivorous growl in the distance. He crouched down, throwing his arm up to halt the rest as he tilted his head slightly, peering into the darkness. He listened intently as he scoured the open area for the beast when he was alerted by the rustling of trees. He looked across the way, seeing a massive grizzly push its way into view. Fenris looked over his shoulder to Bull, making silent gestures with his hands, communicating their next move and Bull nodded, acknowledging his orders. 

Silently Fenris crept through the trees to make his way behind their target. When he got into position he crouched down behind a large tree, feeling the adrenaline that pumped through him ringing in his ears. The forest fell silent, he heard nothing but the breaths that escaped his lungs and the whistling of the bitter cold wind that blew through the branches. While the beast was distracted, sniffing the ground for the scent of its next meal, he stood slowly from his hiding place, careful not to make a sound. He leaned his back against the tree as he pulled back on his bow, aiming for its neck. 

He inhaled deeply and with the release of his breath he released the arrow, hearing it whiz through the air before it made its mark. The bear roared with fury when it turned its attention to Fenris. It glared at him with the deadliest of intentions when it stood on its hind legs, preparing to charge. “NOW, BULL!” Fenris yelled when Bull charged at its back as fast as he could. Bull kicked off the ground and heaved his axe above his head, matching the bears monstrous battle cry as he struck down with such force against the beasts neck, decapitating it. 

When the deed was done the rest came out from the shelter of the trees to look upon their prize. “AHH! That got the blood pumping!” Bull said, shivering with excitement. 

“Oh Great, you get to kill a bear, seems all I’m good for is nugs and bunnies.” Dorian pouted, holding up his bundle of tiny prey.

“Give it a rest Sparkles. This is Broody’s show, we kill what he asks us to kill, be appreciative.” Varric chided.

“Easy for you to say! You, Cullen, even TOMLEN got to take down deer!” Dorian complained.

“How many times must we say it Dorian, your magic ruins the meat. Perhaps If you learned another skill instead of solely depending on your use of magic you might be able to hunt bigger game.” Cullen rebuked.

“Well, sorry! I’m sure the circle didn’t anticipate I would be roughing it like a savage, hunting for my own game.” Dorian retorted.

Fenris rolled his eyes as they all bickered back and forth when he heard a low howl from behind them. “SILENCE!” He hissed, crouching down to the ground, preparing his bow. They followed his lead, crouching down, watching, listening, when a single black wolf appeared. With the bear in its sights it began to walk around them, licking its chops as it sniffed the blood in the air from their newly acquired kill. 

“If there is one there is bound to be more.” Tomlen stated, throwing his bow to the ground unsheathing his swords. 

Fenris nodded in agreement. “Alright men! Backs to the kill, eyes open, guards up!” They obeyed, surrounding the bear as they faced the forest. 

“Finally! Something besides bunnies!” Dorian cheered, getting into stance with lightning sparking from his fingers.

“Not the time shemlen, survive first, celebrate later.” Gallevorn warned.

The wolf howled, hailing ten more black wolves to appear from the veil of darkness. Fenris could feel the adrenaline flood back into his body the more they grew in number. They circled around them, growling and baring their teeth, but they would not attack. “What are they waiting for?” Cullen hissed. 

“They’re waiting for the alpha.” Tomlen stated. “They won’t attack without its command.”

“Well, which one is the alpha? So we can kill it first.” Cullen growled. 

They all stood ready when suddenly a massive pure white wolf stepped gracefully into the clearing facing Fenris. He was immediately awe struck by its beauty. Its fur illuminated in the moonlight as its bright golden eyes pierced through his, reminding him of Ellen. He knew right then which one he will be gifting to her. Gallevorn gasped slightly, leaning to his ear. “That’s the alpha, white wolves are extremely rare, mostly because there is no way to kill them without ruining the fur with their blood. Most will track them till their old and die peacefully, but that takes years. Not to mention by then their coat isn’t as soft and full as it is in their youth.” 

The alpha sat away from the group, staring at them, timing the perfect moment to give its command. Slowly it tilted its head up to the night sky, releasing a decadent howl and the black wolves were sent into a frenzy. Fenris took out two instantly with his bow, his eyes never wavering from his soon to be prize. Iron Bull took out another two with one hard swift slash of his axe. Varric shot one down with Bianca, kissing her after their victory. Dorian instantly wiped out two more with bolts of lightning from each hand, electrocuting them. Gallevorn threw his dagger into one, piercing it through the eye. Another pounced on Tomlen when he pierced it through the ribcage with one sword using the other to slice through its neck. 

Cullen however, was having a particularly hard time with his opponent. The wolf dodged all of his attacks when Cullen had finally had enough. He growled with frustration, throwing his sword to the ground and took the dagger from his boot. While he was down the wolf seized the opportunity to jump him. Cullen fell on his back as the wolf snapped for his throat, Varric lifted Bianca to help. “No! This is my kill.” He yelled as he struggled with the beast. Everyone stood by, waiting to rush in and help when Cullen managed to grab the fur at the scruff of its neck and pulled. With the wolf’s head back he plunged his dagger into the wolf’s open jaws, piercing into its skull, killing it instantly.

Happy with his victory he pushed the carcass off of him, standing to his feet and dusted himself off. “Well done Curly, Bianca was a little scared for a moment, but I told her she had nothing to worry about.” Varric said, returning Bianca to her holster. 

With all the excitement to have seemingly come to an end they all looked to the ground around them, admiring the pile of dead game when they noticed Fenris, standing still with his back to them. As curiosity built within them they all gathered behind him, watching the alpha. Fenris was mesmerized, he’d only been struck with awe like this one other time and it was for her he will do anything in his power to make this magnificent specimen hers. He gently put his bow down on the ground and began stepping toward the majestic creature. The wolf noticed his approach and felt threatened. It stood on all fours hunching its back, growling viciously as it bared its teeth with warning.

“Fenris! What are you doing?” Gallevorn asked quietly.

“Broody are you crazy?” Varric hissed. 

“My coin is on the wolf.” Dorian whispered to Bull.

“Is he really?” Tomlen questioned, looking on in shock.

“So it would seem.” Cullen sighed, taking a slow step toward him. “Fenris, I know what you’re planning and it’s a nice gesture, but I really don’t want to be the one to tell Ellie of your demise before you could make it to your own vows, or worse send you to her maimed. Fenris? Are you listening? Of course not!” He huffed, throwing his hands in the air. 

The mighty wolf looked into his eyes with vicious instinct and fueled confidence. Fenris smirked, assuring the beast it will not be him to die this night. They growled at each other, asserting their dominance when it attacked, jumping off the ground with its jaws aimed for his neck. Fenris avoided its lethal strike, ramming his shoulder into its stomach, wrapping his arms around the beast as they crashed to the ground. 

They struggled, wrestling around in the cold dirt as he fought to pin the creature down. The battle was difficult, he could feel sweat collecting at his brow as he dodged to avoid its ferocious jaws. They snapped wildly with hunger, trying to sink teeth into his flesh. He finally managed to straddle the beast and grip his hands tightly around its neck. The wolf writhed frantically, knowing its life was about to come to an end. It fought with everything it had, but it wasn’t enough. With a quick jolt of his wrists he snapped its neck and the wolf ceased instantly. He stood slowly, wiping the sweat from his brow as he tried to catch his breath. When he turned around, he was greeted by numerous widened eyes accompanied by mouths hanging to the floor.

“Holy shit. Well, it makes sense now, badass Boss marrying badass wolf wrangler, that’s cool.” Bull boasted.

Dorian walked up to him, looking him up and down cautiously. “Good! No fatal injuries or missing limbs, just some minor scratches from the scuffle, but nothing Ellie will kill us over.” he quipped as he began to heal them.

“I don’t know about the rest of you but I believe I had enough excitement for one evening.” Varric sighed, shaking his head.

Gallevorn walked up to the wolf, glancing over the magical creature in awe. He crouched down, running his fingers through the soft fur when he smiled back at Fenris. “For Ellenwen?” Fenris nodded with a small smile. “It’s, perfect.” Gallevorn sighed happily as he picked up the wolf and handed it to him. 

Fenris took it from him, throwing it over his shoulders when he turned to the rest of the men. “Haul in the hunt!” He declared as they all carried their kill back to camp, ready to prepare for the celebration. 

They returned to camp with their heads held high. People gasped in shock while others praised them with the amount of game they brought back. Gallevorn led them to the butcher to unload their kill when they were approached by an older elf. “Ghi'myelans ea myathem! Your hunt honors us! We will be feasting for days to come.” He smiled happily as he relieved Tomlen of the deer he was carrying.

Each took their turn handing over their kill to the butcher and his helpers, but Fenris kept a tight hold on his prize. He didn’t want it to get ruined, he wanted it to be perfect for Ellen, it must be. Gallevorn saw the worry on Fenris’ face and gave him a reassuring smile. “Do not fear lethallin, The Dalish have the best tanning smiths in all of Thedas.” Fenris nodded, trusting his word. 

He walked up to the butcher, holding the white wolf before him. The butcher gasped, lightly petting the mane of the luminescent creature. “How did you come across such a magnificent beast?” 

“We were attacked by its pack during our hunt. Fenris here wouldn’t be satisfied unless the beast was Ellenwen’s.” Gallevorn said proudly, patting Fenris on the back.

The butcher inspected the fur carefully, looking for any signs of damage. “I see no staining, no wounds, this is the highest condition I have ever seen in all my years. How?”

“Ha! Well, you are in for a story.” Gallevorn laughed when he began to tell him the story of how Fenris came to win such a prize. 

When he finished the tale the butcher stood with disbelief. Gallevorn smiled, patting Fenris on the back with a prideful puff of his chest for his soon to be son-in-law. The butcher looked to Fenris, clearing his throat. “My boy I have never met someone so unyielding. I will take the utmost care of it, I give you my word. Your bravery and hard work will not be in vain.” He said with a bow, holding out his hands to accept the rare beauty from him. 

Fenris handed it over carefully. “Ma serranas. Thank you.” 

The butcher took it gently in his arms, petting its soft mane with his weathered hands when he looked back at Fenris with a wide grin. “What would you like me to craft for your beloved?” 

Fenris froze, he didn’t think that far ahead. He stood there silently, racking his brain for what would best suit her, but he couldn’t think of anything, she was already perfect in his eyes. He turned to the others, these were the ones she called family, if anyone could help him they could. “Thoughts?” He asked hopefully.

“How about new armor?” Varric recommended.

“Unfortunately wolf pelt is not strong enough to be useful as armor.” Gallevorn corrected.

“How about a nice pair of socks to keep her feet warm?” Bull suggested.

“You fool! Ellie doesn’t like anything on her feet, remember?” Dorian chided.

“How about a blanket? To keep her warm...on...the w-wedding night?” Tomlen suggested before immediately turning a deep crimson when he looked down and began kicking around at the ground.

They all laughed, looking around at each other with sly grins on their faces. Cullen walked up beside him, patting him hard enough on the back he was pushed forward. “Ah, my boy, the activities taking place on one’s wedding night is more than enough to keep them warm, if not, then their not doing it right. Right boys?” They all cheered as Tomlen’s face grew a shade deeper, catching his meaning. Cullen smiled and squeezed his shoulder, shaking him slightly from side to side when his head perked up. “Oh! I have an idea, how about a tactical pack? We all know how much Ellie loves her weapons. With a pack she would be able to carry even more with her on missions.” Cullen said with a wide grin, thinking he had come up with the best idea.

“Ugh!” Dorian rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. “Honestly Commander, Do you think of nothing besides work? Think about it! This is their wedding day, it should scream romance and beauty not ‘here, for you next job’. I swear it’s no wonder you are single!” Dorian finished, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Fenris sighed, starting to feel he would never figure out what to make her when Dorian continued. “Do not fear Moody Broody, lucky for you, you have a high ranking fashion advisor on your side. Would you care to know my suggestion?” 

Fenris rolled his eyes. “Well, it certainly wouldn’t hurt.” 

Dorian clapped his hands and rubbed them together excitedly. “Prepare to be amazed.” He paused, clearing his throat for dramatic effect. “A fur wrap.” Everyone looked at him with blank expressions on their faces when his shoulders slumped. “Oh come on! A fur wrap! Something small but impactful, it would wrap around her shoulders like so...” He demonstrated on himself, grabbing a blanket from a nearby table. “it would be held together by a clasp of some sort in the front. She could wear it over her wedding dress, everyone could see it as she walked down the aisle. She would make such a glorious yet positively beautiful statement, don’t you agree?”

Fenris stared at him with eyebrows raised. I’ll be damned, the mage really does have a knack for this sort of thing. He thought. As much as he hated to admit it, he actually quite liked the idea. The thought of Ellen wearing his gift in that intimate moment would be something he would never forget. “I agree.” He said, informing the butcher of what he wanted. With everything decided he finally started to breathe easier. 

He turned to go to his tent when Gallevorn stopped him. “My boy, I was wondering, could this be used for the clasp on that wrap the shemlen was talking about?” He asked, pulling out a flawless sapphire the size of a silver piece. Fenris’ eyes widened, looking back and forth from Gallevorn to the sparkling jewel. “It belonged to Ellenwen’s mother. Her father presented it to her for their engagement. I held onto it for the day Ellenwen would find true love and wed, I hoped it would be passed down to future generations.” 

Fenris closed Gallevorn’s fingers around the heirloom and gave him a sincere smile. “It is perfect, Gallevorn.” Gallevorn smiled, tears brimming his eyes as he pulled him into a crushing hug. Fenris chuckled lightly, patting him on the back. He realized how much he had gotten used to such a gesture. Before Ellen, the thought of any physical contact with anyone repulsed him, but now he has grown to accept them, mildly, at least from Ellen and Gallevorn. When he pulled back from Gallevorn he saw the others looking at him with wry smiles on their faces. “What?” He growled. 

“Nothing!” They all said, looking away from him while some started whistling. He shook his head and turned to walk away when they rushed him, dragging him to the bonfire for some well deserved drinks.

Back at Skyhold Josephine, Sera, and Ellen were all sitting on the floor in her room by the fireplace. Josephine was wearing the dress she first suggested to Ellen. The dress practically swallowed her, she looked like a big poofy cloud with her head floating aimlessly in the middle. Sera wore the undergarments, sitting with her back against the bottom of the sofa, her legs sprawled out before her. Ellen was wearing a random dress they both agreed on, it was extremely short and form fitting. It showed more skin than Ellen was use to, however whether it was due to drinking too much wine or because she was in the privacy of her room with the girls, she didn’t mind wearing it. As they continued to over indulge their conversations got more and more…peculiar.

“I’m telling you, I think Varric would be an absolute romantic sap in bed! Can’t you see it?” Josephine insisted. 

“Pfwa! More like ‘hey while your down there slobbin’ my knob let me tell you the story of how the Inquisitor single handedly killed a dragon.’” Sera chortled as they all roared in laughter.

“Well, How about Dorian? How do you think he is in the bedroom?” Josephine asked still laughing.

“Oh that’s easy, ‘Watch the hair you big oaf! Honestly have you no sexual etiquette?’” Ellen impersonated before they all rolled hysterically on the floor.

“That’s bloody perfect!” Sera snorted. 

“Oo, Oo, wait I got one! How about Bull?” Josephine gasped.

“Oh you know he’s into some kinky shite! I mean come on! Have you ever walked by their room while their doin’ it’? One time I swear I heard a goat in there.” Sera shivered.

“What?” Ellen and Josephine choked before they burst into laughter again.

“You know who I’m curious about, your uncle Gallevorn. For an elfy he seems like a good one, big heart, carin’ and all that. Has he ever had a peach?” Sera asked.

“I can’t speak for when he was younger, but I’m pretty sure him and the Keeper have a hidden romance of some sort.” Ellen considered.

“Ahh…hidden love, how romantic. Nothing beats the intense passion of forbidden love. Something about it makes everything, more. You know?” Josephine gushed.

“Yea, I don’t know why they never made it official, it could have something to do with the Keepers late husband. He was Gallevorns best friend, knowing them they forbid themselves anything out of respect for him.” Ellen thought.

“That’s sad, I mean come on the guys dead, cry, scream, move on. It’s not worth being sad the rest of your life. I’m sure dead elfy wouldn’t want that.” Sera stated as Ellen and Josephine nodded in agreement.

“Ooo what about our Commander? The Lion of Ferelden. Do you think any of that transfers to the bedroom?” Josephine asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Maker no, to princy! With the time he takes on his hair every morning I picture him being a complete boring arse, the perfect gentleman, probably only does missionary. I wouldn’t be shocked if he was still a virgin.” Sera scoffed, taking a sip from her wine.

“I think we’d all be surprised. After seeing his temper first hand towards Fenris and I at Val Royeaux he seems the type to really take charge, to order your every move. ‘Sir can I take my smalls off sir?’” Ellen laughed when Josephine choked on her wine, looking at Sera to see if she caught what was said.

“Pfft! Ha! Ha! You’re probably right! Wait…mad? Mad about what?” Sera questioned her.

“Pssht! He caught me and Fenris canoodling in the Winter Palace courtyard. He’s lucky he didn’t see us with our pants down.” Ellen laughed.

Sera sat up slowly, her eyes peering into Ellen like daggers. “Wait! You mean to tell me Cullen knew about you two at the Winter Palace?” Ellen’s heart dropped to her stomach, realizing she had just revealed Dorian and Cullens pact. She tried to think quickly at how to rectify it, but it was to late. “That scheming, lying, no good, son of a fuck ass! Tevinter bitch! Fuck! And Cullen? I thought he had more sense than that! Honor bound my left ass cheek!”

“Come now Sera. Did you really think after all the pranks you have pulled on them over the years they weren’t eventually going to do the same to you?” Josephine sighed.

“Pranks are one thing, but they robbed my coin purse!” Sera shouted. “Oh are they in a pile of shite! I’ll show them! They will have know idea what’s coming!”

After three more bottles of wine Ellen and Josephine finally managed to calm Sera down and continue their fun filled evening. At the end of the night Fenris and Ellen laid their heads down to sleep, thinking of each other. Their excitement and nerves would keep them from a restful sleep, but they didn’t care, for tomorrow was the beginning of their forever.


	26. Bound by Soul

Ellen awoke to a handmaiden placing a tray of fruit on her bedside table. She sat up lazily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes when she noticed a letter accompanying her breakfast. “Who is this from?” She asked.

“I don’t know my Lady, it arrived by raven this morning.” The maiden said, picking up the dresses from the floor.

She took the letter from the tray and flipped it over, spotting the Seekers seal. Oh great, what have I done now, she thought as she opened the letter with a heavy sigh and began to read.

Dear Inquisitor,   
Varric had informed me of your wonderful and yet surprising news.  
And while I wished I had heard it from your mouth instead, I would like to take this time to congratulate your on this special, momentous occasion. Though I do not know this ‘Fenris’ I trust you know what is best for you as well as your happiness. I write this letter to tell you, no matter what dangers you face, love is a strength unmatched and will see you through any obstacle. So cherish it my friend, for none I know is as deserving of it than you.   
May the Maker bless you both in your journey to come,  
Cassandra

Also, just so you know, this does not excuse you of the punishment I had promised.

Ellen smiled, shaking her head as she folded the letter in her lap. She reached over and plucked a berry from the tray, popping it in her mouth with a happy sigh, feeling the excitement of her day beginning to bubble in her chest. She began to think of what Fenris and Cassandra's first meeting would be like. With what she knew of them both she was positive it would be nothing short of entertaining, possibly even violent. Her heart swelled with warmth at the thought of Fenris. She wondered what he was doing, if he was thinking of her. She looked beside her when a slight ache seeped into her, she missed him, it was strange waking without him by her side. She wished there was a way to see him, but she knew for sure Sera and Josephine would stop her, perhaps she would try anyway. She looked down at Cassandra's letter in her lap when an idea crossed her mind. With her decision made she smiled widely and jumped from her bed. 

Fenris woke, placing his hand beside him expecting to feel the warmth of Ellen’s body, but instead was greeted with cold emptiness. Still half asleep he lurched forward in a panic. He rubbed his face roughly, trying to wake when the sudden realization of why she wasn’t there hit him. He sighed, falling back onto his bedroll as longing pricked in his chest. He missed her. He closed his eyes, picturing her smiling face before him, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to hold her, touch her, he needed to see her. He knew the others would try and stop him so he decided to sneak away and be back before they could even realize he was gone. He leaned forward, glancing around the tent to make sure everyone was still asleep when he got up quietly and tiptoed to the tent flap, slipping out unnoticed. 

Once outside his eyes floated up to the morning sky, it was just breaking dawn. The sky was splayed with rich violet and orange hues, the air was cool and crisp. It was a perfect autumn morning. He took a deep breath, soaking everything in, today was special, one he would never forget. He felt his chest full with so many emotions, love, happiness, but above all he was thankful. He still couldn’t believe he was going to marry the love of his life, that they were going to share the rest of their lives together. He feared the possibility of this all being a dream, that one day he would wake up. Pushing that thought from his mind he turned toward Skyhold. “Where do you think you’re going lethallin?” Alarmed, he turned quickly to see Gallevorn sitting in a chair by a small fire, sharpening his blade.

“I-I was going-”

“I know very well where you were going, but it is a bad omen on the marriage for you to see her before vows are exchanged. So, I suggest you come take a seat, don’t make me force you.” Gallevorn smiled, keeping his eyes on his task. Fenris could see through his smile that he was serious. He released a sigh of disappointment, dragging his feet to the seat next to him. “Wise choice.” Gallevorn said as he continued to sharpen his sword. Fenris sat silently pondering to himself, feeling the angst of the day rising within him. He wondered how he was allowed such happiness. He couldn’t help but feel there was a price for it as if something dark lurked in the shadows, waiting to strike and cause everything to shatter around him. “What’s wrong my boy?” Gallevorn asked, setting his sword down beside him.

Fenris sighed, looking to the ground. “I feel as though I am in a dream. That at any moment I will wake and all this, all that I have gained will be ripped away. I know I do not deserve this happiness, I have done too much wrong in my life to even have tasted it, but now that I have it, I cannot imagine being without it. I cannot imagine not having Ellen in my life. If anyone tried to take her away, I fear of what I would become.”

Gallevorn smiled widely and shook his head. “I understand, men like us never allow ourselves to believe we deserve happiness.”

“Men like us?”

“Of course, do you think you’re the only one with a blood soaked past? The only one with the blood of innocents on your hands? You’re not. I knew from the moment I met you, you had struggled much through your life. You let the beast of rage have control over you for far to long. But I noticed immediately how you looked at Ellenwen, how she tamed the beast inside of you, and how you have tamed the beast inside of her. Your love for each other not only shaped you both, but it saved you both. Happiness belongs to anyone willing to accept it my boy, allow yourself every bit you can have, for this dark cruel world will take the rest.”

Fenris could feel his chest lighten with Gallevorns words, he had come to respect him a great deal. “Thank you.” He said. Gallevorn smiled a big toothy grin when he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in a tight side hug. They continued talking about the wedding when a raven from Skyhold flew down beside Fenris with a note attached. He untied it, reading it quickly.

Emma lath,   
I woke this morning missing you terribly.   
I attempted to sneak off to see you, but Sera caught me and threatened to release a jar of bees in our tent tonight if I didn’t stay put, so I decided not to risk it.   
I’m so excited for today I can’t help but feel I’m in a dream, if so I hope I never wake.   
Ar lath ma, forever yours, Ellen.

Fenris felt his face stretch slowly into a wide goofy grin as he read the letter over and over when Gallevorn stood, releasing a happy sigh. “See? You’re not the only one.” He said, patting him on the back. “Come, let us get ready for your wedding.” Fenris folded the letter and put it in his chest pocket close to his heart, where she will always be.

\--*--

The hours dragged on at a torturously slow pace. Ellen found herself pacing her room, not from cold feet or second thoughts, but from sheer excitement. She was growing impatient, she didn’t want to wait anymore. She wanted to be with him, to touch him, kiss him, be bound to him. “Ugh!” She groaned, walking to her weapons table. She picked up her throwing knives, looking around the room for small challenging targets to keep her busy. With a quick look around she saw the decorative finials at the top of the four posts to her bed. She stepped back as far as she could and started her practice. 

A few more hours passed. Ellen was hunched over, holding her knees, trying to catch her breath. She glanced over the bed, seeing knives lodged randomly into the posts and headboard as a mass of feathers floated aimlessly around the room. She missed once, aiming at the cherubs on her headboard that instead split open a pillow. Things only escalated from there. When the feathers burst into the air they quickly became her new targets, causing quite the mess.

Josephine entered the room accompanied by three handmaidens. Ellen stood straight quickly, hiding the last throwing knife behind her back when Josephine gasped, looking around the room in pure horror before her eyes landed on Ellen. Ellen shot her a cheesy grin while inconspicuously blowing at the feathers that floated around her face. Josephine stood in shock, waiting for a response when a knife fell from one of the finials and crashed onto the stone floor with a metal sting, breaking the silence. “What in the name of Andraste happened here?” She asked, walking further into the room, frantically waving feathers out of her face.

Ellen heaved an exasperated sigh. “I was bored! I spent the better half of the day pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do with myself! So, I found something to keep me busy and I may have gotten a tiny bit carried away, but…UGH! The anticipation is going to kill me, I’m sure of it.” Ellen whined, slumping on the sofa resting her elbows on her knees with her face in her hands. 

Josephine laughed, taking a seat beside her. “You are without a doubt the strangest woman I have ever met. You know I’m going to have to replace all this now right? No leader of mine will be seen living in such squaller. Good thing you will not be here tonight, I can start first thing tomorrow morning.” She stood and brushed herself off before holding her hand out to Ellen. “Come with me, you no longer have to wait Lady Inquisitor after a bath and getting dressed, you will be getting married.” Ellen squealed with excitement, jumping on Josephine hugging her tightly.

\--*--

After a long day of tedious preparations everything had finally come together. “Is everything ready? It is almost time and I need to return to Skyhold to help Ellie get ready, she simply can’t do without me.” Dorian said, putting his hands on his hips.

“Everything is ready shemlen, we just need the gi-” before Gallevorn could finish the butcher walked up to Fenris and handed him a package wrapped in red velvet. 

All the men gathered around Fenris as he opened it carefully. When he pulled back the last piece of velvet, the wrap was unveiled before their eyes. They all were taken back by its beauty. “It is perfect.” Fenris smiled, nodding his approval to the butcher. He rewrapped it carefully before handing it to Dorian. “If anything should happen to this, I will kill you, mage.” 

“Of course Moody Broody, I promise.” He huffed. 

He turned to leave when Fenris stopped him. “Wait!” He pulled a small note from his pocket and tucked it in with the wrap when Dorian gave him a wink and left to see Ellen.

Ellen had finished her bath and put on her dress. Butterflies fluttered uncontrollably around her stomach as she stood before the mirror, beginning to critique every detail. She fidgeted with the cape, making sure it flowed perfectly. She ran her fingers over the delicate beading around her waist, trying to get them to shine just right. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get it just so. “Ugh!” She threw her hands up in frustration. “Work with me!” She yelled. 

“Well, it’s official, solitary confinement has driven you mad.” Dorian said, smiling at her as he entered the room. Ellen beamed when she ran to him, jumping in his arms, hugging him tightly. Dorian chuckled. “I have only been gone a day my dear. If you’re like this with me I can only imagine what Moody Broody is in for this evening.” He said, pulling away from her with a lewd grin when he stepped back. “Well, let me have a look at you.” He took her hand in his and twirled her around slowly. “Ellie, it is absolutely perfect.” He sighed. “If it weren’t for the fact you never wear shoes I would be positively certain you have been gifted with amazing fashion intuition.” They shared a laugh when he suddenly he paused and snapped his fingers. “Oh, right.” He walked over to her dresser, picking up a red velvet package and handed it to her.

“What’s this?” She asked curiously with one eyebrow raised.

“Why don’t you open it and see for yourself, I swear nothing will jump out at you, geez, who do you think I am Sera?” He huffed.

When she opened it she gasped, holding her hand to her mouth. Her heart leaped in her chest, seeing the fur wrap adorned with her mother’s flawless sapphire as the clasp. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She ran her fingers over the fur, it was so soft, like a cloud of silk and air. She saw a note tucked behind the clasp when she took it, handing the gift to Dorian. She opened it excitedly, her eyes scanning over the roughly written words.

My one and only Fea’mir,   
This is my gift to you, as a promise of my love.   
A promise to provide everything you could ever want or ever need, for the rest of my life. Ar lath ma.  
I am yours, forever, Fenris.

She smiled from ear to ear, giggling with excitement as she read it over and over. She put the note in her dressing table drawer and rushed to the mirror where Dorian waited for her. He placed the wrap around her shoulders, reaching over her as he latched the clasp. He gently pulled her hair from underneath it and began to pin it up. “No.” She whispered, gently touching his hand to stop him. “I want to wear it down.” 

He smiled, releasing her hair over her shoulders. He braided the hair above her ears, wrapping them over the top of her head like a band, keeping the hair from her face. “There, you’re ready.” He said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly.

\--*--

Fenris was in his tent getting ready. He stood straight, inspecting himself in front of a tall mirror. He glanced over the black fitted long sleeve tunic and his typical black leather trousers. He pulled at the hem of his sleeves, adjusting them before combing his fingers through his hair. Gallevorn entered, holding something behind his back. “Ah, you look good lethallin.” 

“Thank you, but I can assure you, I won’t even hold a spark next to her.”

Gallevorn laughed. “Well, of course not! This is Ellenwen we’re talking about, but I think I have something that may help you at least hold a match.” He winked, handing him a package wrapped in red velvet, matching his gift to Ellen. He smiled, taking it from him as he placed it down on the table and unwrapped it when his mouth fell open in shock. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He took the gift in his hands and held it out before him, admiring the floor length fur cape made of black wolf pelts with a silver clasp in the shape of an arrow head. He stood frozen in place, unsure of what to say. He had never received a gift of such expense before. 

Gallevorn cleared his throat lightly. “I had a few of the wolf pelts made into this for you, a gift…for the man I have grown to consider my son.”

Fenris gently placed the cape down on the table when he became overcome with emotion and rushed Gallevorn, giving him an awkward hug. He never had the chance to know his father, he always wondered as a child what one acted like, how they treated their family, their sons. He considered Gallevorn the perfect example. Gallevorn chuckled softly, returning the hug. “Here, let’s try it on shall we?” He took the cape from Fenris, tossing it around his shoulders and clasped it. He brushed the shoulders a little bit and smiled, nodding his head. “Now your ready to stand next to Ellenwen.” He smiled. 

They were about to leave when Cullen and Varric entered the tent. “Ah well don’t you look nice, Broody.” Varric smiled.

“Yes, the cape suits you.” Cullen agreed.

“T-thank you.” Fenris said, shifting uncomfortably from their compliments when Cullen handed him a letter. He took the letter, looking at it curiously. “From Ellen?”

“No, from someone who wanted to wish you congratulations.” Cullen said with a wry grin.

“Yea, I’m sure that’s exactly what’s in there.” Varric scoffed. Fenris eyed them while opening the letter, reading it.

Fenris,   
my name is Cassandra, perhaps you heard of me.  
Though I do not know you personally, my comrades in the Inquisition have told me much of you. I am aware you are to be marrying Ellie, so I write this to congratulate you as well as warn you. If you have any thoughts of dishonoring the vows you take before the Maker I promise you, whatever pain you may think you have endured in your life will not compare to the pain I will bring you. I swear it. Congratulations on your wedding, may the Maker guide you both in your future together.  
Cassandra

Fenris huffed with a smile tugging at his lips. “What did it say?” Cullen asked.

“That she would bring me pain if I dishonor Ellen.” Fenris stated.

“Yep, that’s the Seeker all right.” Varric chuckled.

“It is wise to take her seriously, Fenris.” Cullen warned.

“It is of no consequence, I do not plan to ever harm Ellen in any way. Besides she said herself she does not know me, I do not fear her.” Fenris declared.

Cullen shook his head with a weak smile. “Fenris, I know you and I know Cassandra. While yes, you are indeed one of the strongest men I have ever met, if anyone were to give me pause in taking you down it would be her. She is essentially a female version of yourself and when it comes to Ellie, she will kill you without hesitation, any and all be damned.”

Fenris raised an eyebrow, becoming increasingly more intrigued to meet this woman when Varric piped in. “I agree, when Cassandra held me hostage trying to find Hawke, I wasn’t certain I would make it out alive. Just don’t ever make Ellie cry and you should be safe.” He shivered. “Ugh, you feel that? That sickening feeling that makes your balls run up, that’s Cassandra, plain and simple.”

They all laughed as Fenris looked in the mirror one last time. Gallevorn stood beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s time.”

The ceremony took place in front of the Keepers tent in the center of camp. The aisle was lined with crystal grace and elfroot, glowing under the pale green luminescent flames of veil fire. Everyone gathered together on each side, talking amongst themselves in excited hushed tones as they waited for the event to begin. Fenris’s hands began to shake as he gripped them together behind his back. He had never felt such a concoction of excitement and nervousness in all his life, he didn’t know whether to scream or laugh. He stood beside the Keeper, scanning over the forest for Ellen, but the shadows of the night sky kept her hidden from view. 

Gallevorn received word Ellen had arrived and left to meet her. Guided by the light of the moon he crossed through the camp. When he saw her he sighed breathlessly, his eyes brimming with tears. “You are so beautiful, Ellenwen.” She smiled up at him giving him a hug when he gently pulled away from her. “Are you ready?” She nodded, taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Gallevorn gently took her hand in his, wrapping it around his arm. Six clan women formed a line in front of them, holding baskets of crystal grace petals. They began walking toward the aisle, sprinkling petals across the ground in slow, graceful movements. 

With each step Ellen could feel her heart beat harder, faster. The memories of when they first met played through her mind as she slowly made her way toward him toward her future. She never would have guessed in a million years the stone faced man she hired as her bodyguard would turn out to be the love of her life, but here he is, moments away from becoming her husband, her life partner. When they broke through the tree line her eyes instantly gravitated to Fenris, and in that very moment time had stopped. The very sight of him after what felt like an eternity of waiting brought her an unimaginable amount of happiness, a happiness she had never truly experienced or even fully understood until now. Every intimate moment that brought them closer to this very moment flashed through her mind when she became overwhelmed by emotion and tears began to trickle down her cheeks. This is their forever.

Fenris’s heart beat so hard in his chest he could feel the rhythm pounding in his ears. He saw the entourage of women break through the forest line, but he still couldn’t see her. The anticipation was beginning to become unbearable when suddenly they reached the aisle and the women split away and moved to the sides revealing, his wife. His breath caught in his throat, his heart stopped mid beat. Unsure if he was breathing any longer he pressed a closed hand to his mouth, his eyes never wavering from her. She was the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. The white fur wrap draped against her skin made her glow, she was ethereal. Like a spirit of beauty and grace she glided across the forest floor toward him when suddenly he felt his heart quiver in his chest. He’d never felt such a feeling before, it was as if he could...shed tears.

Once she stood before him, he reached in his pocket and took out Hawke’s token, handing it to Gallevorn. When he faced her he gently took her hand in his, pressing them palm to palm, entwining their fingers as Gallevorn tied their wrists together. “Come.” Keeper Melda smiled, motioning for them to kneel before her. They took their place before her when she stood tall, facing the crowd and raised her hands. “Today we will witness love of the purest form to be sealed together for eternity. Before the Creators and before the world they will combine their very souls, becoming one, but first they will exchange their vows to one another. A promise they will be held accountable for in their life’s journey from this moment into forever.” She looked down to Fenris with a warm smile. “Lethallin, you may go first.”

Fenris took a deep breath, looking deep into her eyes with utter adoration. “Fea’mir, keeper of my heart, my breath, and my love. I vow to you and the gods of old that I will protect you, cherish you, but above all I will never leave your side, in this life and the next. I am yours. Ar julath sul bellanaris. I will love you for eternity.”

Ellen smiled brightly as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. “Fenris, my love, my world, and my life. I promise to you and the gods of old that I will cherish you, support you, but above all I will love you unconditionally in this life and any thereafter. Ar julath sul bellanaris. I will love you for eternity.”

The Keeper pressed her hands over theirs and began to chant a spell in the old tongue when a red light emerged enveloping their hands. They could feel their fingers begin to burn as the magical brand seared into their skin, but they didn’t flinch, their gaze never wavered from the other. They gritted through the pain and gripped each others hand tightly to reassure one another when suddenly for mere moments they felt it, like a door flooding open, pouring the emotion from one into the other. They felt what the other was feeling in that exact moment, for the first time. 

As Fenris felt her complete and utterly raw affection burst through him, he had finally become undone. His eyes burned as his vision went blurry when a single tear managed to escape and fall down his cheek. Ellen smiled vibrantly, taking in his emotion as her tears of happiness continued to flow in constant streams. When finished the Keeper untied their hands, allowing them to stand and pronounced them as husband and wife. With large smiles they gently pressed their foreheads together, holding the others face in their hands as they wiped one another’s tears away before kissing tenderly and everyone cheered.

\--*-- 

When the ceremony ended the celebration moved quickly into full swing. Everyone danced, drank, and feasted till their hearts and bellies were content. Ellen and Fenris sat a table that faced a large crowd as Varric stood before them, telling the story of Fenris wrangling the rare white wolf. “There he was, mere feet away from the majestic beast. They glared one another in the eye, releasing vicious growls in a fight for dominance when suddenly the wolf lunged for his neck, but it wasn’t fast enough. Fenris charged but a second sooner, ramming it down to the ground in a scuffle of life and death!” Fenris rolled his eyes with a smile, shaking his head. 

Bull raised his mug to Fenris and Ellen. “To the badasses! May we hear many more stories of your badassery for years to come!” Everyone cheered as they all raised their mugs and took a drink.

Ellen smiled and leaned into Fenris, kissing him on the cheek. “And you call me reckless.” 

He chuckled. “I was not reckless.”

She gasped in disbelief. “What do you mean not reckless? You charged a wild beast, killing it with your bare hands.”

“You know you cannot believe the dwarf’s stories.”

“Actually his story was quite accurate.” Tomlen spoke up from the other side of Ellen when she looked at Fenris with an eyebrow raised as he proved her point.

Fenris glared at him before looking at Ellen again. “It was not reckless since I knew I would come out victorious, which I did. So I fail to see the problem.”

Ellen laughed. “Good to know, I’ll be sure to use that one next time I do something reckless.” She kissed him wistfully before turning to Tomlen. “Now, Tomlen would you honor me with a dance?”

“I-I…yes, Lady Inquisitor.” He stood quickly, holding out his hand to her and she took it, giving Fenris one last brilliant smile before he guided her toward the bonfire. 

Fenris watched as Tomlen held her hand in one of his and placed the other on the middle of her back, blushing from ear to ear. Fenris chuckled at the boys balance of honor and inexperience. He was really growing to like him. While he watched them dance Varric finished his story and joined him. “So I saw you guys used Hawkes token as part of the ceremony. I didn’t take you as the poetic type Broody.” 

Fenris turned to him with a small smile. “I felt she should have played a part, since she did play a part in all this. I owe her more than I could even begin to describe.”

Varric sighed, nodding his head. “You may owe her some gratitude Broody, but you don’t give yourself enough credit. You made this future for yourself, you fought for it and made the conscious decision to get yourself here, remember that.” 

Varric pat him on the back and began to stand when Fenris stopped him. “Here, I want you to have this. I have no need for it anymore and I know she would have wished you to have it.” He said, placing Hawke’s token in his hand.

Varric’s brows furrowed, his lip quivering slightly as he held the red scarf in his hand. “Thank you, Broody.” He whispered, standing slowly and walked back to the crowd to tell another story. 

Ellen and Tomlen had just finished their dance when a young elven girl approached them, asking Tomlen for a dance. Ellen smiled widely and pushed the girl into Tomlen, making him blush even brighter. Ellen winked at him from behind the girl before she walked back to Fenris. “Seems the boy has an admirer.” Fenris smiled as she sat back down. 

“Yes, did you see her? She’s pretty isn’t she? I saw her watching him from across the camp. She must have wondered if he would dance if asked. That’s why I asked him, hoping it would give her the courage to ask him herself.” She babbled.

“Herald, Inquisitor, and matchmaker, is there anything you can’t do?” Fenris said, kissing her ear. “Personally, I think you’re most beautiful of all.” He whispered. She smiled shyly as the tips of her ears flushed pink, leaning her head on his shoulder.

\--*--

Dorian was making his way back to the party after relieving himself when Sera came out from behind a tree with a scowl. “Vishante koffas! Sera! You damn near gave me a heart attack! Thankfully I just relieved myself, or I’m sure I would have pissed myself.” 

Sera walked toward him, laughing maniacally when she stopped abruptly. “Oh that would be to easy, your punishment will make you shit yourself more like.”

“Punishment? What punishment? For what?”

“Oh don’t play stupid, shit for pants! I know what you and Cully did, you’ll both regret robbing me!”

Dorians eyes almost popped out of his head when he made the connection. “H-how did y-”

“Oh I have my ways, Jennys have eyes and ears everywhere. I always find out… always.”

“What will you do to me?” He whimpered.

“Oh you’ll know when the time comes, it could be tomorrow, a week, months, maybe years. Just know, it’s coming and it’s going to be a day of fuckin’ reckoning.” With that she left, disappearing into the chilling darkness of the forest. 

He waited a few more moments to be certain she was gone when he sprinted to find Cullen. The fear that ran through him was unlike anything he had ever felt. He knew what she was capable of, everyone did, he’s seen plagues of her design with his very eyes. He always pitied the fool on the receiving end of her sick games, and now…he was the fool. He found Cullen surrounded by women trying to persuade him to dance when he walked up and leaned into his ear. “Commander, a word? Now!” 

Cullen excused himself, leaving behind more than a few broken hearts and followed Dorian to the backside of a tent. “Thank you Dorian, a few more minutes and I’m pretty sure they all would have started stripping me of my clothes.” He sighed when he looked at Dorian, noticing the panic stricken in his eyes. “What is it Dorian?”

“Sera know’s!” He said, beginning to pace back and forth before him.

“Sera know’s? Knows what?”

“About our partnership with the bet!” 

Cullens heart sank to the pit of his stomach, the color draining from his face. In mere moments his life flashed before his very eyes. “What? How?”

“I’m not sure, she didn’t choose to disclose that information while she was threatening me!” He hissed, stopping mid pace.

“Shit! Maker have mercy on us.”

“Forgive me Commander, but I doubt even the Maker can save us from that five foot ball of unholy fury.”

“Ok, it’s ok, we will just give back her portion, come clean, grovel a little and maybe she will have mercy on us.”

“Dorian Pavus does not grovel! I bewitch with my incredibly good looks and velvety tongue, groveling is for the ugly and desperate.”

“You will, if you don’t want to lose your tongue or have your face rearranged, she’s insane you know that!”

“UGH! I loathe groveling, but I suppose it’s worth a try, though I have a feeling it’s going to take much more than that.” Dorian and Cullen spent the rest of the evening trying to figure out the best possible plan of action against the threat that awaited them.

\--*--

Fenris and Ellen were completely wrapped up in one another. They held each other close as they danced slowly by the bonfire, laughing as they whispered sweet nothings into each other’s ears. They shared a kiss when Gallevorn approached them, clearing his throat with an awkward smile. “Sorry to interrupt, but if you would both follow me.” They followed hand in hand as he led them to the edge of the camp when he stopped, pointing down a trail leading farther into the forest lit by torches. “We have set up a tent for you both further from the rest of the camp...more privacy. Your shemlen friend with the frilly mustache put a silencing spell on the tent for added…privacy.” He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I promised Melda a dance.” He turned on a heel, walking away quickly.

They paused, watching him scurry off when they looked at each other and burst into laughter. Fenris looked at her lovingly, taking her hand in his kissing her finger. “Shall we?” He smiled when they began to follow the torches. They walked side by side mostly in silence, letting the anticipation build on their journey. Every now and then they would share a passing glance when they would quickly look away to hide the shy expressions on their faces.

When they arrived at the tent they could feel the excitement burning within them. Fenris held the flap open, letting her in first before following right behind. When they entered the tent and looked around they quickly became shocked. It was lit by multiple candles throughout and there was a table stocked with fruit and drink, but what stood out the most was the bed. It was massive, displaying multiple blankets and pillows of many different animal pelts. Ellen glanced at Fenris. When he looked back and caught her eyes she turned away quickly, trying to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks. She felt nervous, sure they’ve made love before, but this was...different.

Fenris chuckled lowly. He knew she was nervous, he was too, this was an intimate moment that they would remember for the rest of their lives. They wanted it to be special. He stood before her and cupped her cheek with his hand, pulling her face gently to meet his. She looked up at him with her deep crystalline sapphire eyes when he kissed her longingly. His hand fell from her face as he reached for the clasp on the wrap and unhooked it, gently sliding it down her arms. She shivered as the soft fur grazed over her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He smiled at her body’s reaction as he placed the wrap on the table next to them.

She could feel the desire of their passion growing within her when she reached up for the clasp on his cape, unhooking it with ease and placed it next to hers. They faced each other, soaking in the way the other looked, burning every detail of this night into memory when they could feel the seal on their fingers begin to tingle with binding magic. The time had come, their desire for one another was imminent, waiting any longer would create a feral animalistic need and that is not what tonight was. Tonight was a verification of their love, binding their souls as one, forever.

Fenris stepped closer, gliding his fingers over the synched fabric on her shoulders toward her back when he found the laces keeping her dress bound to her and began to slowly pull them free. Once undone he lightly pulled the shoulder straps down, careful not to touch her. He wanted to build up her need of him, for her mind body and soul to become completely dependent for his touch. The dress slid down her shoulders and fell to the ground, revealing her perfect body to him once again. His eyes gazed over every intricate detail of her, harmonizing the flickering glow of candlelight that danced across her pale skin. He saw the slightest quiver across her chest from being greeted by the evening air. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips realizing her lack of small clothes. He lifted his hand to touch her when she stopped him, gently taking his hand with hers and kissed his palm tenderly. She placed his hand back at his side and reached for the hem of his shirt. She pulled it carefully over his head, avoiding touching him as well. When she tossed his shirt to the side he looked down at his trousers and smirked at her playfully from under his brow. She knew what he was thinking, he thought to get them off she would have to touch him, making him victor of this little game they started. 

She smiled coyly, taking another step closer, stopping just a hair breaths away. He inhaled sharply, feeling the warmth of her breath caress the surface of his skin. She looked down, taking the tie to his trousers in her hand and untied them with ease. Once finished she looked up at him as he continued to smirk, waiting to see what she would do. She grabbed the laces and pulled down, causing the front of his trousers to bunch up. She pinched the bunching carefully between her fingers and pulled them down to his ankles, allowing him to step out of them. When she looked back up at him, his eyes were filled with heated passion and a tinge of disappointment. She chuckled, coming back up slowly when she paused in front of his length. She looked up to him with round doe eyes when she pursed her lips, blowing on him teasingly. 

That was all it took, what little resolve he had melted away during their little game. He pulled her up to him, crashing his lips into hers. Their tongues at war for dominance when he lifted her abruptly and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked to the bed. Once there his demeanor changed back to a soft tenderness as he laid her down gently, positioning himself on top. She looked up at him with earth shattering love in her eyes. The sight of such beauty, looking at him with the purest love made his heart swell with such intensity it ached. “Ar lath ma, Fea’mir.” His voice was heavy and strong, yet it sounded restrained.

“Ar lath ma, Emma lath.” She replied as his lips met hers in a sweet, succulent passion. He ran his fingers along her jaw, neck and chest. She moaned into his mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She breathed in harshly as she felt his length brush against her core. There was an intense voracious heat growing inside them, much more than usual. He pulled back and took her left hand in his right, locking their fingers together. He placed his other hand at her waist as he positioned himself. He leaned down on her and kissed her slowly, moving his lips against hers in sweet torture when he sheathed himself inside of her, like lightening striking an already untamable fire. The pain was so great she cried out, burying her head into his shoulder. He moaned her name as he pushed in as far as he could. They were having a hard time gritting through it, the bond that was being made, the magic that was being used, intensified everything.

He tried to calm himself, he knew if it were causing him this much pain it was most certainly causing her pain as well. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He took many deep breaths, trying to slow down the racing of his heart. He opened his eyes to see her, her face was twisted into a tight cringe of pain and pleasure. Her free hand was wrapped around his back, digging her nails into his skin as she endured the adjustment. He tried and tried but there was no use, his heart would not be slowed, his breath struggled to become even. His ever growing emotions of passion and desire could not be tamed.

She looked up to him, seeing his eyes filled with worry for her. She cupped his cheek with her free hand. “I’m alright Emma lath, I want this, I want you.” With those words she broke him. The lust and need in her low desirous voice, made him need her so much more than he ever thought possible. He began to move inside her, starting off slowly he tried to find the right pace to feel her perfectly without hurting her. She moaned sharply in his ear, calling his name. His movements were firm, perfect, every jolted thrust of his body against hers sent new waves of pleasure through them they had never experienced. The fire in their cores craved to be sated with his continuing ministrations.

He could feel her tighten around him the further he went, causing his length to constrict inside of her. He kissed her fiercely, his tongue dancing with hers in a delicious rhythm when she moaned at his hand brushing against her eager breasts. She arched into him, the position sent a wave of heat through him, her movements made him crazed and hungry for her. He began to take her faster, nipping at her neck he groaned in her ear. His cries of pleasure sent her reeling as she dug her nails into his back, crying his name as he pushed her overboard with immense bliss. The strike of euphoria hit her hard in the chest, in her core, in her soul. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, resting her face in the crane of his neck as she rode out her high. It was like nothing she’d ever experienced, it was so strong and plentiful, so sweet, yet powerful. It was beautiful, she could hardly contain all the raw emotions she was feeling. She turned, kissing the space behind his ear and it was then that he shattered.

With one final thrust of his hips he felt the intensity of their inclination. They clung to each other desperately as wave after wave of pleasure exploded in each of them. He released inside her, his presence in her slowly depleting as she took all of him in. The heated pressure at their cores was so strong, neither of them could fathom how they could survive feeling so much at once. Their bodies writhed as they reached the highest peaks of blissful release with one another. They cried the others name as they shuddered, holding each other, peppering kisses wherever they could reach. It was long torturous minutes before they fully came down from their high and were able to move. Their breaths were heavy as they pulled from each other in the slightest way. Their hearts beat as one as they stared into each others eyes. 

He kissed her lips tenderly as he pulled himself from her, earning him a moan before he landed beside her wrapping her up in his arms tightly. She leaned against him as they both raised their hands, inspecting the seals on their fingers. The base of their ring fingers were outlined with intricate dark green swirl like vines and leaves. They looked at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces, so big the world itself seemed to small. “It won’t be that intense again, it was just the magic from the sealing that made everything more…heightened.” She smiled looking up at him with a wide toothy grin. “With the sealing complete, we are now bound together Emma lath …forever.” 

He smiled, taking her hand, pressing his lips to her finger. “That alone makes this the best day of my entire life, Fea’mir.” They embraced one another tightly, relishing in their happiness before drifting off into the Fade.


	27. Choices that Shatter

Ellen and Fenris entered the Fade hand in hand, walking through their memories of the past two days. He showed her the night of the hunt and they laughed, watching Dorian as he scurried to chase down nugs and bunnies. Ellen was astounded by Bulls strength in decapitating the bear. When the time came they watched Fenris go head to head with the white wolf, she was bewildered. The domineering presence he held as he stood face to face against such a wild beast with a fierce look of determination in his eyes, he was fearless. 

When the memory finished and faded away she turned to him, hugging him tightly. “That was incredibly reckless.” She whispered. “As much as I appreciate your gift, if anything would have happened to you,” She squeezed him tighter, taking a deep breath. “Nothing in this world is worth you sacrificing yourself for.” 

He pulled away, placing a finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. “You are worthy of every sacrifice I can make and more.”

She reached up, holding his face in her hands. “You are worth more than any sacrifice Emma lath.” She whispered, kissing him deeply. He could feel a love and happiness within him that was not his own, it was warm, powerful, it was hers. Overwhelmed with so many emotions he wrapped both hands at the base of her neck and pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips firmly to hers. She smiled into his kiss as tears welled in her eyes. She could feel his adoration for her burning in her chest, it was something they would soon never forget.

They continued to walk through the Fade hand in hand. She showed him her night with Josephine and Sera and how she had accidentally revealed the partnership of Cullen and Dorian staging the bet. They laughed, guessing what Sera might do to punish them when they were approached. “It is good to see you again, Vhenan.” Ellen froze, her bright smile slowly shifting into a tight inexpressive line. Her hand clamped tightly onto Fenris’s, using his presence as an anchor for her emotional apprehension. Fenris looked ahead ahead of them, seeing Solas standing tall with his hands resting behind his back. However, his face was not expressing its usual calm. 

He peered at Fenris with eyes like piercing daggers waiting to strike. He glanced down at their hands clasped together, fingers entwined, how he use to hold her hand. The sight of another man touching the one he loves sent feelings of jealousy and rage surging through him. Though he was able to contain it, mostly, he knew his eyes would betray him, showing his true emotional grief. He didn’t plan to reveal himself at first, he knew she wasn’t alone when she had entered the Fade. The moment the Fade accepted them a rush of purity and raw positive energy ignited the world of dreams. He felt her energy radiate across the veil, but something about it was different, it was strengthened. 

He thought of leaving, he even tried, but he couldn’t bring his body to wake, not without seeing her. It had been too long and his very soul ached with longing for the sight of her. The last time he saw her she had declared him her enemy, leaving him with a deep sadness that has lingered ever since. He needed to rectify it.

Fenris stood in front of her protectively, his markings immediately flashing a bright bluish white. He could feel Ellen’s whirlwind of mixed emotions, she was sad, angry, confused. No matter what came he would not let this wolf sink his teeth into her, he would kill him first. Ellen could sense Fenris’ anger boil in her stomach, it was deep and strong. As much as she appreciated his protection, Solas was her problem. She put a hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, Emma lath.” She stood next to him, not letting go of his hand. “Why are you here, Solas?” Her eyes filled with that fierce determination both wolves had come to love. 

Solas stiffened slightly from the sound of her speak so sweetly to another. He felt his jaw become sore with the consistent tension. Then he heard it, Emma lath. A name with so much meaning in their native tongue and it was being spoken from her, to another. He gripped his wrist tightly behind his back, taking a deep breath through his nose as he tried to collect his thoughts. Perhaps this is for the best. No! She is your Vhenan, this is not acceptable, you cannot, you will not give up. He argued with himself silently, contemplating what to do when he finally met her gaze. He couldn’t, no matter what he told himself, he just couldn’t let her go. “I felt you enter the Fade, I wanted to see you, to talk. The last time we spoke you declared me your enemy, I assure you, I am not your enemy.” He said, managing to keep his composure.

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him with uncertainty. “So you have given up on your duty?”

He looked to the ground with a small smile, shaking his head. “You know I could never do that Vhenan.” Her face twisted with confusion, oh how he loved when she made that face. The way she furrowed her brow when trying to put the pieces together in her head. He smiled warmly at her as he continued. “Perhaps I should rephrase, I am not your enemy. I could never harm you Vhenan. I had been consulting with spirits of wisdom and knowledge on a way to protect you during the veils collapse. So that we may be...together...when it has been concluded.”

“LIKE HELL DREAD WOLF!” Fenris growled, taking a step toward him unable to hold back his rage any longer. Ellen felt his indignation searing inside her with such intensity it affected her. 

She placed her hand on Fenris’s chest, holding him back. “Fenris please calm yourself, it’s ok.” 

That’s when he saw it. His eyes zoomed in like an eagle finding its prey when he spotted the blood writing on her ring finger. No, no, no. His mind pleaded when his composure dwindled away and he began to walk toward her. The moment he stood before her he grabbed her wrist, inspecting her finger closely. In the same moment Fenris grabbed his wrist painfully. “Unhand her, or I swear I will kill you where you stand.” He growled threateningly. Solas ignored his threat when he looked down at his hand, seeing blood writing that matched hers. Just like that his heart shattered. Fenris let go as Ellen pulled her hand free from him. Solas stepped back, looking at her with utter sadness while his mind raced. How could I have let this happen? Why? He could feel himself breaking under his usual facade of calm. The emotional turmoil within him quickly turned into a rage that was bursting through his veins.

“Why? How could you have let him trick you so easily?” He boomed.

She scoffed loudly. “How ironic for the god of tricks to call out another’s trickery so blatantly! Or is the act of tricking someone only something you’re allowed without being held responsible?”

“Am I to presume my assumption is correct then?” He bellowed. 

“He did not trick me! He did not even know about soul binding until I brought it up to him! We made the decision together!” She shouted. 

He shook his head vigorously, racking his fingers over his scalp as he fought to calm himself, but there was no use, his fury was on a warpath and he was determined to see it through. “What about us? Do you realize what you’ve done? You have bound yourself to him! Forever!”

“I am fully aware of the decisions I have made, each with full conscience. Can you say the same?” She forced through gritted teeth. 

“I told you, I have a duty to my people! How can you not understand the position I am in?” He hissed.

“How can you not understand the position YOU have put ME in? Every decision you have made has threatened the people I love and the place I call home! For years I tried to get you to see reason, but instead you chose to push me away!” She yelled, looking him in the eyes. She knew he was hurting, much like she had for so long, she pitied him, but she had to make it clear. “My heart no longer belongs to you Solas and you have no one to blame, but yourself.” 

Her words ripped through him like a serrated knife, each word causing more pain than the last. He knew she wasn’t at fault, he had pushed her away. He didn’t think they could be together, but he couldn’t take the lingering pain his soul bared without her, he needed to try. That’s when he began to search the Fade, looking for answers on how to save her during the apocalypse he was bound to create. That couldn’t happen now, it was too late, she had slipped through his fingers, no, she was taken from him. He looked to Fenris with the deadliest glare. “You! You took her from me!” His eyes glowed a mysterious silver when Fenris fell to his knees in agonizing pain.

Ellen rushed beside him. “Emma lath, what’s wrong?” But he couldn’t respond, the pain was too great. All he could manage to do was cry out while clawing at the ground. He tried to look at her, to assure her but he was fighting to stay conscious. She glared at Solas. “What are you doing to him?” She demanded, but he ignored her, standing with his hands resting behind his back, staring at Fenris menacingly as he suffered. 

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, she could feel Fenris’ fear for her though he was the one suffering. Fury boiled in her stomach when Fenris groaned through his teeth, she was beginning to feel helpless. She searched her mind with panic, trying to figure out how to stop it when suddenly her husbands cries of agony caused her rage to erupt. She stood up, holding her hand out toward Solas. “STOP!” She shouted as loud as she could when the sky opened, allowing a bolt of lightning to strike the ground mere inches away from him. 

Solas snapped to his senses and stopped, looking at her in shock. She rushed to Fenris, helping him to his feet as he gasped for breath. “Emma lath, you need to wake up ok?” He shook his head, looking at her with worry in his eyes. “Don’t worry I’ll be right behind you, I promise.” She hugged him close when she whispered in his ear. “Wake up.” And he vanished. 

Relieved that Fenris was safe she turned around slowly, glowering as she faced Solas. He stood silently, meeting her gaze as he waited patiently for what she had to say. With long strides she approached him quickly, stopping just before him when she pulled back her left hand, punching him in the jaw as hard as she could. His face lurched to the side, his eyes wide with disbelief. He touched his hand to his jaw rubbing it gently, opening and closing his mouth to test the damage. When he looked back to her she was shaking with rage. He knew she was angry with him, that much was obvious. What he wanted to know was what she was thinking. He’d never seen her this way before, sure she had yelled at him, screamed, cried, but never had she lifted a finger to him.

Her heart pounded so harshly in her chest she could feel it in her throat. She was seething. She never realized until this moment just how drastically things have changed. There was once a time she looked at this man and felt nothing but happiness and love. When she looked at him now she sees an enemy, someone who threatens her family, her world. Someone who has caused harm to her husband and therefore her happiness. “Let me be very clear Dread Wolf, the next time we meet we will be enemies, and on my honor, my name, and my life I will make you pay for what you have done this night!” And like that she was gone, leaving him alone with another regret he will have to live with and a shattered heart.

Fenris lurched forward, clutching his chest. His body was beaded with sweat as he fought for breath. He looked around quickly and saw he was back in their tent. He looked beside him seeing Ellen still asleep, still in the Fade, with him. Her brows were furrowed, her face holding an angry scowl. He knew she was scared, he could feel it deep in the pit of his stomach. It made him uneasy, he couldn’t help but think the wolf might attempt something. His mind raced through all the negative possibilities. He was just about to go back for her when she started to stir.

Ellen woke to Fenris leaning over her, his eyes filled with worry. She leapt forward, wrapping her arms around him tightly. His stomach pooled with the worry and relief she carried when he returned her embrace, resting his face in the crane of her neck inhaling deeply. She pulled away from him, her eyes scanning over his face and body. She began to sift frost through her fingertips, gliding them across his skin. When satisfied she stopped and peered into his eyes. “Are you okay, Emma lath?” He nodded, kissing her lightly on the lips. She started trembling when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him hard against her. “I was frightened. I felt so helpless, I didn’t know what to do!” Tears started to fall from her eyes and spill onto his shoulder. “I’m so sorry! I will figure out how to stop it, I promise!” 

He pulled away from her, wiping away her tears. “I am fine Fea’mir. It is okay.”

“No! It’s not okay! If something ever happened to you, I couldn’t live. I would be nothing but an empty shell. I…I-” He placed a hand to her cheek and she sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned into it. 

“I am here and I am not going anywhere, ever.” He assured her before kissing her tenderly.

Hours had passed and the morning sun began to rise, coloring the beige canvas of the tent with a deep orange glow. After plenty of time to calm Ellen and Fenris were laid in bed completely and utterly enthralled in one another. They didn’t speak, they didn’t have to. They spent their time embraced, kissing and touching, learning everything they could about the other. They reveled in the close connection of their newly acquired empathic connection. It gave them peace, settling their hearts and minds from what had happened in The Fade. 

However Fenris’s mind still raced, he recalled his first encounter with Solas, it felt so long ago now. It was then Solas had revealed his ability to control his markings for the first time. He realized he’d never gotten the chance to tell Ellen of it. He looked at her, opening his mouth to tell her, but he hesitated. He didn’t want to cause her more worry, she was already responsible for so much. He closed his eyes and tried to settle his emotions, but it was to late. 

“What’s wrong Emma lath?” She whispered.

“Nothing.” He said quickly.

“You cannot lie to me Emma lath. I know something is troubling you, I can feel it. Tell me.” 

He heaved a heavy sigh. “Last night was not the first time The Dread Wolf has controlled my markings.”

Ellen sat up, looking down at him sternly. “What do you mean?” He told her word for word of their exchange the first time she’d brought him to the Fade. When he finished she stared blankly at him, analyzing each and every detail. After a short time her eyes darted back to his. “Why didn’t you tell me of this sooner?”

“Honestly, I did not know what to make of it, was it simply a trick of the Fade or something else entirely? Not to mention there was much happening during that time, it did not seem necessary.”

She nodded, looking away from him still in thought. “I understand.” After a moment to ponder to herself she looked back at him with resolution. “We need to inform everyone of what happened. I think it is time they all knew what has been going on behind the veil. Especially since I know one day, we will be forced to face him.” Fenris nodded in agreement.

They got ready quickly and made their way back to the camp when they see Gallevorn by the fire in front of the Keepers tent. He looked to them, smiling widely. “Ah! If isn’t the love birds, isn’t it a bit early for you two to be awake?” He laughed. His smile melted away as Ellen walked to him with her eyes holding such severity. “What’s wrong da’len?” He asked, looking too Fenris hoping for some insight, but his face was just as stoic, causing him to worry even more. 

“Uncle, I need you and the Keeper to meet us in the war room at Skyhold.” She said, leaving no room for discussion. He nodded, going into the Keepers tent to get ready. When they arrived at Skyhold everyone was still asleep from a late night of celebrating. They went room to room, assembling everyone, some with great effort. They all stumbled in the war room lazily with tired yawns, rubbing the sleep from their eyes while others cringed from harsh noise rubbing their temples.

“I really hope this isn’t a meeting to tell us how great your night was.” Varric yawned, stretching his arms high above his head.

“Hell yea! Tell us everything!” Bull roared with excitement.

“Could you keep it down! I have a splitting headache!” Dorian chided, rubbing his temples. 

“Agreed.” Cullen moaned.

“Psshh! You two know nothing of pain, yet.” Sera threatened when Cullen and Dorian stepped away from her with fear stricken on their faces.

“Is everything okay Lady Inquisitor?” Tomlen asked with a concerned tone.

Ellen glanced at Fenris and held his hand tightly. “No, something has happened.” Everyone looked at her seriously, their expressions matching the gravity of her tone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath when finally after years she began to reveal everything to them. She started with who Solas truly was for those who didn’t know. She told them of his plans to remove the veil to restore Elven glory, in turn destroying all of Thedas. She told them how she had been meeting him in the Fade since he left the Inquisition, trying to convince him of another solution. Fenris told them of his first time meeting Solas in the Fade, before finally finishing the conversation with their unfortunate encounter last evening. 

When they finished the room was eerily quiet, it seemed they were taking longer than normal to process the information. Some stood staring out into nothing, while others stared at her blankly, whether from shock or incomprehension was yet to be determined. Suddenly an obnoxious huff broke the silence. “So you mean to tell me, your wedding night consisted of running into an ex lover who just so happens to be an elven god, who then proceeds to get all fucking crazy jealous and does some weird glowing magical shit with his eyes that cripples you to the point you can’t even stand?” Bull questioned.

“More or less.” Fenris answered.

“Fucking Elven gods, shit up everything, and on your wedding night of all nights. Egg headed bastard.” Bull grumbled.

“Wait, wait, wait! Egg headed elfy is still out there? Watching, waiting?” Ellen nodded slightly when Sera gasped, grabbing fistfuls of her hair. “Piss! I knew I hated that ass! He’s just waiting to get me back for putting lizards in his bedroll that one time isn’t he? Shit fuck! Shit piss!” She shouted.

Gallevorn stood next to Melda, looking to the ground. When he met Ellen's gaze he returned it with shock and disbelief. He opened and closed his mouth over and over, but he couldn’t manage to beckon his voice. After multiple attempts, he finally was able to muster out the faintest sound. “You…were…with Fen’Harel? THE Fen’Harel? The Dread wolf, god of rebellion, feaster of souls?” He shuddered, closing his eyes as the Keeper held his hand trying to calm him. 

“Uncle, I-I didn’t know who he was until after…there was no reprehensible…it was just...” She looked down to the ground unable to finish. She was embarrassed. Not only was she admitting she’d been romantically involved by the one her people considered the worst of omens, but that he was able to fool her so easily.

When Gallevorn saw the tension build in her face he rushed to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. “He is the god of tricks for a reason da’len, do not feel ashamed. I am only sorry that he has caused you great pain.” He looked up to Fenris from over her shoulder with a furious glare. “I want him to pay for his deceit. Death seems only suitable.” 

Fenris nodded his head firmly. “Agreed.”

Tomlen shook his head, trying to wrap his head around the information he’d just received. After he took some time to process he looked to Ellen with absolute determination. “Do we know anything of his plan of attack? When? Where? How?” Ellen shook her head regretfully. Tomlen placed his hands behind his back, looking to the ground when he started to pace back and forth across the room. Ellen watched him when he suddenly stopped and nodded to himself as if coming to a conclusion. 

He turned in a heel to face her. “As one of your advisors I would suggest we take care of the immediate threat first and as soon as possible. Morvain and his band of thugs will only cause more delay and possibly hinder any plans we decide against this...Dread Wolf. Once he has been dealt with it would be wise to request an audience with the Exalted council. This so called ‘god’ seems to be the biggest threat to Thedas since Corypheus, possibly even more so. We should persuade them to give us every able bodied soldier at their disposal if we are to even think of a chance at victory.”

He took a step toward Fenris and paused, looking at his markings. “I would also say it is in our best interest to figure out what this ability of his is with Fenris’ lyrium markings and remedying it before going against him. Now that he is aware you two are married, he knows you’re bound together, so I’m sure he knows his ability to cause physical harm to Fenris without lifting a finger will mentally and emotionally cripple you Inquisitor, which will in turn weaken our forces. As I’m sure he is a seasoned warrior he will know this alone could win him victory and he will use it. That makes this a pawn in his favor, giving him the upper hand, something we cannot afford.” 

Once he finished the room had fallen into complete silence. Crickets chirped from the garden as everyone stood, staring at him with widened eyes and slackened jaws. Within seconds Tomlen had transformed before their very eyes from a fifteen year old boy to a battle seasoned man. He turned to Dorian, paying no attention to their looks of awe and admiration. “Mister Pavus, are you familiar with this kind of magic? If not, do you know if any of your contacts in Tevinter have any such knowledge?”

Dorian opened and closed his mouth as he searched around the room, trying to figure out how to address him. “Uh, n-no To-...Second Commander I am not familiar with such magic, unfortunately.” He glanced at Ellen with confusion before turning his attention back to Tomlen. “However, I can send word to my contacts in Tevinter and see what I can find.” 

“Good, report to The Inquisitor, Cullen or myself the moment you hear word.” He finalized, turning to Cullen who stood glowing with pride. “Commander, I think it would be wise to start training the men on a routine basis. We need to separate them by rank and experience, I volunteer myself to train the young and inexperienced. Bull, you should train the veterans with the Chargers and Dorian you will train the mages.”

Cullen walked up to Tomlen, patting him hard on the back. “My boy you are the best damn decision I have ever made.” He said smiling from ear to ear. “What about it Ellie do you think our Second Commander covered everything?” 

Ellen was still trying to recover from Tomlen's vehement performance when she looked to him with a warm smile. “I-I agree with everything perfectly.” 

Tomlen bowed slightly when Cullen looked to Bull and Dorian who were frozen in place. “Well, you heard the man, let’s go! Move it!” Dorian and Bull jolted quickly, rushing out the door as Cullen and Tomlen followed. 

Before Ellen and Fenris could take their leave Josephine walked up to them with sorrow in her eyes. “I am so sorry you didn’t get more time to enjoy yourselves Lady Inquisitor.” 

Ellen gave her a reassuring smile. “It is okay Josephine, everything will be fine once Morvain is dealt with.”

She smiled, giving her a firm nod. “Then I will begin establishing an audience with the Exalted Council. Who knows how long it will take, possibly years, but it will be done. Also, you have no furniture in your room. The new furniture should be delivered from Val Royeaux within a few days or so, till then Fenris’s old room will be where you two stay.” She said with a polite bow before leaving for her office.

As Josephine scurried off to begin pulling string Varric walked up to them wearing a warm smile.“Listen, why don’t you guys take some more time for yourselves, all this doom and gloom talk can really put a damper on things. You guys just got married, enjoy it.”

Ellen looked to Fenris with a small smile. She wanted nothing more than to enjoy more time with him, but there was too much to prepare for. Her shoulders slumped with disappointment as she closed her eyes, releasing a heavy sigh. “I appreciate the concern Varric, but I should help Cullen and Tomlen with the new recruits. We must prepare for Morvain.”

Varric laughed. “There will always be crazed lunatics Ellie, they're not going anywhere, your time as Inquisitor should have made that quite clear.” 

Gallevorn walked up beside him, scratching his chin. “He is right da’len. Evil will never truly leave this world. Happiness is a luxury you should not take advantage of.”

Ellen peeked at Fenris from over her shoulder, seeing him stare at her with hopeful eyes. She turned back, looking to the ground. As much as she yearned to spend more time enjoying their union her duties wouldn’t allow it. Gallevorn heaved an exasperated sigh. “You are more stubborn than a thirsty druffalo being led to water.” He crossed his arms, shaking his head when he looked to Fenris. His eyes sparked excitedly as a wry smile painted across his face. “My boy, didn’t you vow to cherish her?” Fenris looked to him, tilting his head in confusion when Gallevorn raised an eyebrow, giving him a wink. 

The moment Fenris caught his meaning he smirked, releasing a chuckle. “You’re right Gallevorn, I believe I did.” He said when suddenly he lifted Ellen off the ground, catching her over his shoulder. 

Ellen gasped, releasing a small shriek. “Fenris! What are you doing? Put me down!”

“Apologies Fea’mir, but I will not. As you know I am a man of my word and I have made a vow. If that means I must go against you to keep it then so be it.” He said nonchalantly, leaving the war room as Gallevorn and Varric bellowed with laughter waving them off.


	28. Knowledge and Tricks

Fenris and Ellen woke with their minds at ease and their souls replenished. They rolled around in bed lazily, mingling, unable to keep their hands off each other. They would work one another up while taking careful study of the emotions flooding through them. They relished in them. After much time of learning and comparing their findings they finally got up and got ready for the day. After breakfast at the tavern they walked past the training yard when they saw Cullen and Bull standing to the side, watching Dorian train the mages. With their interests peaked they walked toward them, standing beside a chuckling Bull. The mages stood in a straight line, facing their targets, practicing shots of ice, fire, and lightening. They were decent enough, but definitely needed help in proper technique. 

“Maker’s breath, I thought I was a tyrant when it came to training my men.” Cullen scoffed.

“Yes, Kadan is a harsh teacher, I almost pity them. If I were one of them I would have punched him in that sexy pout of his by now.” Bull sighed.

“Interesting, I would pay good coin to see that.” Fenris smirked, crossing his arms with a nod. 

They continued to observe when Dorian burst toward his recruits, waving his hands from side to side. “No, no, no you imbeciles! How many times must I show you? Lean into your attacks, only pull back if your being pursued. Are you being pursued? No! Your firing at little wooden swordsman! Who by the way are doing much better at their job than the lot of you!” He huffed, rolling his eyes when Ellen caught the corner of his eye. “Ah! Ellie, just who I need, come, come, come.” He waved her over excitedly. 

She smiled, looking up to Fenris eagerly when he pulled her close by the waist and whispered in her ear. “Give him hell.” With a kiss on the cheek and a firm pat on her bottom he sent her on her way. 

She stretched her arms above her head as she walked toward him, feeling excited to finally get some training in, it had been too long. Once she stood beside Dorian he gave her a quick wink before turning back to face the mages. “We will be practicing wards and since you’ve proven yourselves to know absolutely nothing, allow me to enlighten you.” He said, adjusting his sleeves with a condescending tone. “Wards are a defense to shield yourself from magic meant to harm you. I’m sure this will benefit you all greatly since your combat magic is next to useless, this exercise will hopefully keep you alive.” He scoffed, turning to Ellen. “The Inquisitor and I will demonstrate for those who still have no clue as to what I am talking about and require a visual aid. Now, if you will all be so kind as to move to the side.” 

The mages moved quickly, leaving Ellen and Dorian face to face in the center of the training yard. Dorian got into stance with his hands out before him, shooting her a wink. She smirked, shaking her head as she got into position. Without warning he lunged his hand forward, sending a rather large ball of lightning toward her with impressive speed. She stepped back and lifted both hands before her, casting a ward to block the attack. “Oh? So that’s how we’re doing this?” She whispered and like oil to a flame her competitive spirit was ignited. She dropped the ward and quickly counter attacked, sending a fireball from each hand toward him with matching speed. 

He tossed his hands up and blocked it easily when he peered at her from across the yard, wearing an arrogant grin. He dropped the ward and pat a hand to his mouth, mimicking a yawn when suddenly he threw his hands above his head and ripped them down like he was tearing open the sky. The sky grew dark, the wind began to whip mercilessly, sending leaves and debris thrashing about, when a loud grumble stirred. With a loud crack lightning flared through the sea of darkened clouds, sending bolts of electricity to strike the ground around Ellen like spears. One after another they surrounded her. She maneuvered around them, dodging and warding, when one strike came too close. She looked forward as it struck down, hitting the ground inches away from her face. The bolt of electrical energy was so close it tingled the tip of her nose, making the hair on the back of her neck stand at attention. 

“Is he mad?” Cullen gasped. 

“Shit, he’s in for it now.” Bull shook his head.

Fenris smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes were glued on her, watching her every movement. He could feel Ellen’s excitement, her thrill, she was just getting started. Her eyes were fueled with ambition, she wasn’t going to lose to him.

She tilted her head, eyeing him with a slightly crazed look. “You wanna play Pavus? Let’s play!” She shouted, clapping her palms together, pushing the concentrated magic to the center of her body. She could feel the intensity of magical energy build within her as sweat beaded across her brow. With a fierce roar she pushed her hands above her head, forming a massive wall of fire before her. Dorian’s cockiness faded from his face in a matter of seconds when she growled and thrashed her hands forward, sending her conjured fury to rush toward him at frightening speed. 

Dorian took a step back and lifted his hands from his sides with strain, forming a colossal ward in front of him just in time. The wall of hellish flames crashed against his ward and the match quickly became a battle of strength as they pushed back and forth against each other. He gnashed his teeth as he pushed back with all his might, but it was of no use. The wall of fire crashed against his ward with such force his feet couldn’t get a proper footing, they slid across the ground, kicking up mounds of dirt and gravel. With one final roar Ellen pushed with all her might, sending Dorian to fall on his backside in the dirt. 

She immediately dispelled the wall and ran to him. “Are you all right?” She asked, helping him to his feet.

He dusted himself off and smiled at her. “My pride has minor injury and I’m filthy, but otherwise fine.” Everyone started to cheer for Ellen’s victory against their condescending teacher when Dorian snapped his head, scowling at them. “What are you all so cheery about? Count yourselves dead if you ever face anything remotely like that! Now get into pairs and practice your wards!” He huffed, turning back to Ellen and the rest. 

“You know better than to take on the Boss, Kadan.” Bull sighed, walking up to them.

“Seriously, however it was quite entertaining watching you get your ass handed to you.” Cullen chuckled.

“Agreed.” Fenris smirked.

“Enough! Now, if you all will excuse me, I’m going to change. I have filth dancing around my crevices in the most uncomfortable way.” He bellowed, storming off awkwardly to his room. They all watched as he walked away, adjusting his hindquarters when they looked at each other and burst into laughter. 

Ellen watched the mages practicing their wards when she became curious of the other recruits. “So Bull, how are the veterans fairing in their training with the Chargers?” She asked.

“Their kicking ass, I will say I got the better end of this deal. Handling experienced soldiers that don’t require much training has proven to be quite easy, giving me more time to spend at the tavern.” 

“That's good to know Bull, perhaps you could assist Tomlen with the younger more inexperienced recruits, since you have so much time on your hands.” Cullen said with a sly smirk.

“Fuck me!” Bull huffed, rolling his eyes when his sights landed on Fenris. “Wait! What about Fenris? He’s not training anyone. It would be a waste for someone so skilled not to be teaching others. The recruits would have a lot to gain by learning from him.” Bull insisted, giving Fenris a wink.

“As much as I would like to help Bull I’m preoccupied with guarding Ellen. That is my duty.” Fenris smirked.

“Bull has a point.” Cullen thought out loud, rubbing his chin between his fingers when he turned to Ellen. “Ellie, would you mind if we used Fenris to train the recruits?”

Ellen looked to Fenris as he peered at her, silently pleading for her to say no. She thought he would be a good teacher. He was very skilled, not to mention the recruits needed everything they could get. “I think that is a splendid idea.” She grinned widely at Fenris as he scowled.

Bull burst into a bellowing laughter. “Looks like marrying the Boss doesn’t save you from everything, right Fenris? HA! HA! HA!”

“Enough! Let us be off, I want to end this quickly.” Fenris growled as he and Bull walked toward the opposite end of the training yard.

Cullen chuckled, watching them bicker as they walked away. “Tomlen will be pleased to have Fenris’ help, he really seems to admire him, even with their intense introduction.”

Ellen nodded in agreement. “Speaking of Tomlen, I’m surprised he is not here training the men himself. Where is he?”

“Oh, he’s…doing some research. Seems your little story about Solas really peaked an interest in our knowledge driven Second Commander. He kept pestering me with a barrage of questions I didn’t have the answers to, so I sent him to the library.” Cullen sighed.

Ellen laughed lightly. “Well, perhaps I could assistance our Second Commander on his quest for knowledge.” 

“Please do.” He scoffed, looking back to the recruits. “If I have to hear the name Solas, Fen’Harel, or Dread Wolf one more time, I’m liable to do something drastic.” 

She gasped dramatically. “Our Commander? The epitome of patience and understanding, doing something drastic? Perish the thought.” 

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “I believe you said you were leaving to help the Second Commander, Inquisitor?” He grumbled when she snickered and turned away from him, making her way to the library. 

She passed through the throne room taking a door on the left down a set of spiraled stone steps. As she walked through the long corridor she realized how deserted this part of Skyhold was. It was quite peaceful, a pleasant change from the busy surroundings of the training yard she usually found herself. Once she arrived at the library doors she paused to admire them. Though she seldom came here she always admired their architectural beauty. They were massive strong ironbark doors that stood from floor to ceiling. She followed the etched stone work of the moldings, so intricately designed with vines and leaves that weaved along the archway.

When she pushed open one of the doors with a loud ominous creak she was immediately greeted with the smell of old parchment and ink. There was row after row of bookcases and shelves lined with old tomes and ancient scrolls filled with knowledge that waited patiently to be discovered. At the very center of the library was a long table lined with many chairs. Behind the very head of the table was a large beautiful stained glass window of Skyhold in the spring. The castle was in the center of the mural surrounded by crystalled glass that mimicked blue skies and green grass, with red roses framing the edges. When the sun hit it just right the colored glass would twinkle throughout the room like tiny glistening gemstones. It was a breathtaking sight.

She wandered through the room slowly, peeking down each isle for Tomlen with no luck. Maybe he is at the table studying already. She thought before walking toward the center of the room. When she arrived she saw three large stacks of books on the table when she spotted a tuft of dark brown wavy hair with fingers running through it barricaded behind them. She smiled warmly as she heard him rapidly flipping through pages, murmuring out loud to himself. He was so concentrated on what he was learning he hadn’t even realized her presence. “Tomlen?” She spoke softly, stepping up to the table. 

Surprised by her sudden appearance he jolted into the table, causing the towers of books to topple all around him. “My lady! Ah!” He stood from his seat, reaching out to keep the books from falling, but he was too slow. They tumbled over one by one, crashing to the floor and table around him. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair when his shoulders slumped in defeat. He looked like a child, pouting over a smashed sand castle. She chuckled at him and started to pick up the books from the floor. “No, Lady Inquisitor let me.” He said, rushing to stop her.

“Tomlen please, allow me.” They went around picking up the books from the floor, placing them on the table in smaller piles. Once they finished she looked at him with a smile. “So, what had you so enthralled you didn’t even hear me enter?”

He smiled, scratching the back of his head. “Nothing really, I was just reading up on Elven lore, particularly the Dread Wolf or Fen’Harel or Solas…uh…which was it?” He looked off into the distance, searching for the right answer when he heaved a sigh and shook his head. “Well, whichever he is, he’s quite fascinating to say the least. Is it true he tricked all the ancient Elven gods into exile?” 

Ellen smiled warmly. His enthusiasm and genuine desire to learn really touched her. “The Dread Wolf, Fen’Harel, and Solas are all one. They are titles, given to him for different reasons. He was Solas first, his given name, the titles Fen’Harel and Dread Wolf came later. The Evanuris saw Fen’Harel as brother, but the Forgotten Ones knew of his cunning ways so they too saw him as kin. Solas however, saw them all equally as power hungry tyrants except for one, Mythal. Mythal was the All-Mother, protector and goddess of love and Fen’Harel’s dearest friend. During a divine meeting Solas opposed the Evanuris and their constant wars against the Forgotten ones, such as Falon’Din the god of death, started a war to amass more worshipers. Mythal stood by Solas, supporting his claims against them, marking her as well as he to be enemies to the Evanuris. After the gathering they conspired against Mythal, murdering her, sending Fen’Harel into a menacing rage over his lost friend.” 

She paused and glanced at Tomlen, he was staring at her intently, soaking in each word like a sponge to water. “What did he do?” He asked with star struck eyes.

“He used the trust he had built with each side against them, tricking them. Under the guise of remorse for his opposition to the Creators he told them he could negotiate a truce with the Forgotten Ones, but they must keep to the heavens while he did so. Meanwhile, he told the Forgotten Ones he would arrange the defeat of the Creators, but only if they would return to the Abyss for a time. When both sides agreed to his terms he conjured immense power and formed the veil, sealing them away forever in their respective realms, never to interfere with the mortal realm again. It was then he earned his title, Fen’Harel, the mighty wolf of tricks.”

Tomlen’s eyes widened in shock and awe at the story. “So he’s a hero?”

She sighed heavily, looking to the stained glass mural. “Everyone had assumed so, but no one, not even the mighty Dread Wolf could have anticipated the consequences of his magnificent feat, until it was too late.” Her eyes gazed over the colored crystals with a somber expression. “The veil disconnected the Fade from the living realm, causing the elves to lose their immortality. Their lifespans shortened drastically, they started to lose the knowledge they had gained from their connection to The Fade, and the gift of magic was bestowed less and less with each passing generation.”

Tomlen’s head tilted slightly as confusion twisted over his expression of awe. “How was Solas able to keep his immortality? How did he not see what was becoming of the people and take down the veil immediately?”

“It had cost great power to create the veil and in doing so the depletion caused him to fall into uthenera. A sleep like state were your body remains in the physical realm, but your soul travels the Fade while you regain your strength. It was common for elves to undergo uthenera for centuries if needed, but as for how he remained immortal I’m not entirely sure. I can only guess it has to do with the veil. Since his magic was used to create it, perhaps it does not affect him.” Tomlen nodded, agreeing with her assumption when she continued. “When he awoke from uthenera, he did not recognize the world as the one he had ‘saved’. He noticed the Elven people had become oppressed and knew next to nothing of their history or culture and what they did know was so watered down, it was tasteless. This saddened him greatly, the people he had fought so hard to protect had become nothing more than mere shadows of the glory they once were.” 

She looked down at her hands, breathing in deeply. “He feels that he has betrayed them and because so he feels he must reverse the damage he had done by tearing down the very thing he put up to protect them. However, by doing that it will cause this world as we know it to burn amidst chaos, destroying it completely, so that he might rebuild and restore Elven glory.” 

Tomlen shook his head vigorously. “No! He can’t! There has to be another way! Maybe we can try and reason with him, he doesn’t seem irrational from what you’ve just told me. Why would he be okay with committing mass genocide?”

She closed her eyes lightly with a sigh. “I agree, and I have tried many times. He will not see reason. He is too lost in his own guilt and desperation. He blames himself for causing the elves demise by putting up the veil and he will do anything and everything within his power to make it right. Even if that means we all must die.”

He looked away from her, biting his bottom lip in frustration. He couldn’t understand the logic of this, Solas. Why make another massive mistake just to fix another? Is he even certain it can be fixed? It doesn’t matter, murdering innocents is never right, no matter the reason. He took a deep breath to ease the thoughts rushing through his mind. “Guilt and desperation, the perfect concoction for chaos.” He retorted, running his fingers through his hair looking to her. “I have learned despair is a terrifying enemy when it takes hold of you, more so because swords and spells are useless against it.” Ellen looked on him in awe, the wisdom he has being so young still shocks her. She expected panic, fear even, but instead he was calm and collected. “Lady Inquisitor?” She snapped away from her thoughts, seeing Tomlen look to her with worry. “Are you alright my Lady?” 

She gave him a warm smile. “ Yes, I’m fine.”

Tomlen wasn’t convinced. “Do not worry Lady Inquisitor, we will figure out a way to defeat him, on my honor.” He said, crossing an arm over his chest with a bow.

She gently put her hand on his shoulder. “Rise da’len.” He stood straight with his head held high, his face so serious she couldn’t help but chuckle. “Please, call me Ellie, everyone does. You are a part of this family now, we look out for each other here.”

“Yes Inqui-...Ellie.” He whispered when his ears flushed with embarrassment. He scratched the back of his head, wearing an awkward smile as he searched for another topic of discussion. “So, where is Fenris?” 

She laughed, recalling Fenris’s look of desperation, like a cat being made to take a bath. “Our brave Commander has signed him up to help Bull train the new inexperienced recruits, much to his disliking.” 

He chuckled, shaking his head. “I swear he is going to hate me, if not so already.”

“Not at all, he actually respects you greatly. Fenris is just…he…he’s like a cactus, prickly and tough on the outside, but on the inside he is sweet and refreshing.” 

“I would say he’s more like a blight wolf in heat.” The words left his mouth before he even had a chance to stop them. His eyes grew wide as he clapped his hand over his mouth. “Forgive me, I didn’t mea-”

Ellen felt her mouth hit the floor as her breath caught in her throat. She looked at Tomlen, his face displaying sheer horror. A bubbling began to tickle through her chest and stomach when suddenly she burst into a roaring laughter. She was hunched over, gripping her stomach as the muscles start to become sore from the harsh tension. She gasped for air as tears leaked from her eyes. When her stomach started to calm she straightened herself, wiping away the tears with a sigh. “Oh that ...that was ...ha…that was hilarious.” 

Tomlen stood frozen, still absolutely mortified. “Lady-Ellie! I apologize, that was rude of me to say of your husband. Please-” 

She raised her hand to silence him and gave him a warm smile. “This will be our little secret, I promise.” 

He nodded nervously as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “Thank you, Ellie.” A long stretch of awkward silence spread between them, causing his embarrassment to rise. “I…I think I have been away from my duties long enough, I should assist sir Fenris and Bull with the recruits. Thank you for your time Lady Inq-Ellie.” He said with a quick bow, quickly leaving the room before she could object. 

He cursed himself silently on his way to the training yard. You fool! How could you say such things about the Inquisitors husband! Distracted by his thoughts he was suddenly rushed from behind and pushed into a spare room. He pulled a dagger from his armguard, turning around quickly with his arms up ready to strike. 

“Calm yourself little tit, it’s just me.” Sera said, closing the door behind them when she turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You really need to learn to talk to people normally, instead of all this cloak and dagger nonsense. You could end up seriously wounded one of these days for it you know.” He said, sheathing his dagger shaking his head.

“Pffft! Please! They’d get an arrow straight to the face before they got a chance, besides whats the fun in talking? I hate talking, I like action, action gets things done yea? And speaking of getting things done, I need your help with somethin’.”

“Oh? Pray tell, whatever could it be that you need of me?” He sighed sarcastically.

“Wha? Are you sassin’ me little tit? Because if you are I’m in the right mind to teach you a lesson in respect!” Sera hissed.

He recoiled, putting his hands up in defense. “No! I apologize. There is just a lot on my mind. What can I help you with miss Sera?” 

Her demeanor switched immediately from irritated too excited. “It’s all right little tit, I forgive you.” She clapped her hands together, wearing a wicked grin. “Now! Let’s get down to business. I need your help with somethin' serious all right?” She paused, hoping to build the anticipation. “You and I are going to pull off the MOTHER of all pranks!” 

“What?” He said apathetically. 

“Geeze! What is your deal? You should be excited I’m letting you in on all the fun!” 

He huffed, shaking his head. “I have never pulled a prank in my life, how do you expect me to help?” 

“No worries little tit I will teach you the ways, it’ll be fun yea? Besides I need you, the targets in question are Cully and Dorian. Since your second in command you can get the closest to Cully Wully without any suspicion. I’m not-”

“Wait, wait, wait. You want me to help you pull off a prank, against our commander? Are you mad?” He shouted.

She clasped a hand over his mouth quickly, wearing an irritated scowl. “Shut it! Do you want everyone to hear what we’re planning? And no I’m not mad, well, suppose I am, but not the kinda crazy Whoo! You know what I mean?” He looked at her utterly dumbfounded while she continued. “Look, point is, I’m teaching them a lesson. They will learn not to lie and steal from me again! You have a problem with that?” She asked, letting go of his mouth slowly to let him answer.

He straightened the pauldrons on his coat, peering at her with severity. “I can’t do that miss Sera, the Commander is my boss, not to mention I happen to respect him. I will not take part in demoralizing him, I’m sorry.” He started to make his way to the door when Sera blocked him.

She eyed him dangerously. “Perhaps you didn't understand me, little tit, but I’m not asking you to help, I’m telling you, you will help me. Wanna know why? Because I saved you from missing teeth and shitting bricks while Fenris beat your scrawny little ass in front of everyone that night at the tavern yea? You owe me, it’s time to pay up.”

Tomlen looked to the ground, contemplating the situation. She was right, he did owe her, without her he would have suffered far more humiliation that night. His honor wouldn’t allow the debt to go unpaid, no matter the cost. Besides it’s not like she’s asking him to do anything morally corrupt or harmful, right? Making his decision he looked to her and nodded. “Okay I will help you, under one condition! Nothing I do must go against my beliefs morally or cause physical harm to anyone. Agreed?” 

Sera jumped up and down with excitement when she hugged him. “I swear nothing like that! This is great! Those friggin’ arseholes won’t know what hit’em. I still need to come up with a plan, but when I do, I'll let you know. Don’t worry little tit they wont even know you helped, promise.” Before he could say another word she quickly left the room.

After some time to recover from his initial shock he left and made his way to the war room. Once there, he opened the door more abruptly than he anticipated, causing Cullen to look up with panic. “Oh, Tomlen it’s just you, thank the Maker, I thought you might’ve been Sera.” He said, shivering at the thought. 

His heart leapt to his throat, his hands instantly becoming clammy. “Sera? Why would I be Sera? That’s preposterous!” He said, closing the door behind him. Calm yourself Tomlen, Sera will kill you if you give her up, or worse. He took a deep breath to calm his frantic nerves and faced Cullen.

Cullen glanced at him curiously. “Indeed, so, did you find the answers for what you were looking for?”

Tomlen straightened his coat. “Yes, the Inquisitor had found me in the library, she had answered any and all questions I had on the subject.”

“Good.” Cullen said with a firm nod.

Tomlen stepped further into the room, meeting him at the war table. “She had also informed me that Fenris will be aiding us in the recruits training.”

Cullen chuckled. “Yea much to his disliking, we may want to keep an eye on him. He tends to lash out when he’s angry, we don’t need him scaring off any of them before their properly trained.”

Tomlen laughed to himself, recalling his comment earlier to the Inquisitor. “Yes, I agree. I will go check on them, just to be sure their all...accounted for.” Cullen smirked with approval when Tomlen left the room.

\--*--

Ellen walked through the library aisle by aisle, putting away the books Tomlen had left behind on the table. She would flip through the pages of each book before placing it back where it belonged. She couldn’t believe just how far from the truth some of these texts were. Most only holding but a grain of truth while the rest was filled with baseless nonsense and hypothetical possibilities. The slightest pinch stung in her chest, realizing once again just how much of their history and culture they had truly lost. As she placed the final book on the shelf she heard the door creak open followed by hurried footsteps. 

When she turned the corner she was immediately greeted with Josephine who shrieked at her sudden appearance. “Ellie! You startled me!” She gasped, holding a hand to her chest, breathing deeply to calm her nerves.

“My apologies Josephine, were you looking for me?” She asked.

“Actually yes, though I didn’t expect to find you here. I was here to find scrolls on Antivan history. I’m trying to pinpoint exactly when my family had acquired the titles of the northern shipping ports and which families we did business with, in hopes of reestablishing a business partnership with them to strengthen my families position. However since I found you I’m happy to inform you that your furniture has come in from Val Royeaux, it’s being assembled as we speak. I have already informed Mist-um Fenris.”

Ellen nodded. She wasn’t well read on Antivan politics, she wasn’t well versed in any politics honestly. “Thank you Josephine and best of luck on your…endeavors.” She said with a firm nod and Josephine gave her a confident grin before setting off through the aisles.


	29. Captured

Cullen, Tomlen, and Bull stood side by side with their arms folded across their chests, assessing Fenris’ attempts in training the new recruits. He was a harsh teacher, not in the way of words like Dorian, but more in the physicality of it. He believed, learning from hands on experience was the simplest and most effective way for results. Which in most cases turned into him humiliating them. He stood in the center of yet another five young recruits, slowly looking each one in the eye. “To be better you must do better, if you get knocked down you get back up and you continue to get back up no matter how much your body begs, for if you don’t, you’re dead. I am here to push you to that point, and push you I will. Now, you will all come at me at once, don’t hold back, understood?” The recruits looked at each other nervously before giving him small reluctant nods. 

“This is gonna be good.” Bull snorted excitedly.

“Are we positive this is a good idea? He’s already sent six men to the infirmary, perhaps I should…” Tomlen tried to plead for their sakes to Cullen.

Cullen untucked one of his hands folded across his chest, holding up a finger to quiet Tomlen. His head was tilted slightly, as he concentrated on Fenris with an analytical stare. “They will be fine Second Commander, Fenris may be a bit brutish in his tactics, but he’s no murderer…well not unless your an enemy…then he’d slaughter them all as if he were enjoying a cup of tea, but I digress.” Tomlen swallowed hard as he looked back to the recruits, silently praying to the Maker for their protection.

Fenris had his sword drawn, facing three of the wet nosed recruits. He could hear the light clattering of metal from the two standing behind him as they trembled with fear. The one in the center before him seemed the most confident. The others looked to be waiting for him to strike first. And just as he suspected, the boy raised his sword above his head while the others followed in unison. Fenris held up his great sword, blocking the three before him. At the same time he lifts his leg quickly to the boy behind him on his left, kicking him in the stomach causing him to fly to the ground on his back. One down. 

The four that remained seemed to be gaining their confidence and began to swing their swords in rapid succession. Fenris welcomed the adrenaline that played through his veins, the thrill goading in his chest. He could feel a smirk tugging at his lips as he easily dodged their speed lacking blows, when one became to impulsive. The boy charged him at full speed with his sword straight out before him. Fenris pushed the other three back with a slash of his sword, allowing the boy to run right past them. As he ran pass Fenris held out his foot, causing the boy to trip face first into the dirt. Two down. 

Fenris looked to them, shaking his head.“Is this all you got? If so I suggest you run back to your mothers now.” Two of the last three took offense and yelled at the top of their lungs, charging him with swords held high. He rolled his eyes and stepped forward, winding back his blade and swung with barely any strength behind it, knocking the swords right out their hands. As they watched their swords fly through the air he was upon them. “Your enemy is here!” He growled, placing a hand on each of their heads cracking them together. They fell to the ground, whimpering in pain as they cradled their ears. When he looked up from under his brow there was only one boy left, the one he thought held the most confidence. The boy looked around at his comrades that littered the yard, holding their aching bodies and groaning in pain. When he looked back to Fenris he shook his head vigorously and threw his sword to the ground. “Wise choice.” Fenris spat.

He turned back to Cullen and the rest, growling with frustration. “This is a waste of time, these are not warriors, these are sniveling children in need of their mothers bosom.” He huffed, pointing back at them on the ground with his sword.“If they are used to fight they will be slaughtered. Find another use for them or send them home and stop wasting my time.” He bellowed, starting to take his leave when Cullen stepped in his path.

“Fenris, we all started somewhere, or am I to believe you picked up your sword with instant skill and technique?”

Fenris sheathed his sword, running his hands through his hair roughly. “They are not trainable Commander, you would have better results armoring a wild druffalo and having it charge through enemy lines.”

“You know, that’s not a bad idea.” Bull piped in.

Tomlen walked up beside Cullen with his hands resting behind his back. “Fenris, I agree they need some work, but given time and sufficient training I believe they will surprise you.”

Fenris scoffed loudly. “Yes Second Commander, they do need time, an inordinate amount of time we do not have to give them. They are a hopeless cause, better to face the fact now rather than later when you're forced to write their families and inform them of their untimely deaths.” 

He began to push past them when Cullen put a firm hand on his shoulder. “It seems you have forgotten the fact Ellie has offered your services Fenris.” He reminded with a crooked half smile.

Fenris clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth back and forth as the irritation began to boil under his skin. He couldn’t believe Ellen would allow this, knowing full well that his duty is to protect her, not train some wet nosed infants that want to play soldier. No, this is unacceptable. He shrugged off Cullen’s hand harshly and adjusted his chest piece. “Excuse me Commander, I believe I need to have a word with my wife.” 

Fenris marched his way toward the rotunda and with every step he was thinking of what he was going to say. I am your husband as well as your bodyguard, it is my duty as both not to leave your side under any circumstances. Yes, that seems sufficient. He nodded, satisfied with his argument when he came to the door, pushing it open. “Ellen we nee-” he looked around, noticing the room was empty. He began to walk back out the door when he recalled the Ambassador telling him the furniture for Ellen’s room had come in that morning.

He powered across the throne room and made it to the door. He paused, taking one last breath to prepare himself for the battle of wills to come. He opened the door and began to march up the stairs when he heard whispered voices. “Ok so here’s the plan. When she comes in, you two stay hidden until she has her back you. Once she does clap these on her and she won’t be able to use magic, then I’ll knock her ou-” 

Fenris stood behind them and slowly drew his blade, gripping the handle tightly between his palms. Their were six men in Inquisition armor, staring back at him. When the man who was giving orders scoffed at him with a vicious grin. “Looks like we have an unexpected visitor boys.” Fenris glared at them coldly. 

“What do we do with him? Morvain only wanted the Inquisitor.” One of the minions asked. 

Fenris’s rage was instant at the mention of that name. He started to recall the last encounter with his men in this very room, the blood, Ellen’s cries. He clenched his jaw painfully, gripping the handle to his sword so tightly he could hear the leather plead under the strain. “You will not touch my wife!” He hissed. The thought of them laying a finger on her sent his rage to erupt under his skin, causing his markings to burst to light. 

They all stepped back, alarmed. “He’s magic! Quick! Use the shackles!” One yelled, but they all stood frozen with fear petrified on their faces. The one who seemed in charge grabbed two by their collars.“Well, what are you standing there for? Take him down!” He growled when four men charged him at once. They were more experienced than his previous opponents, working together in unison, aiming high and low. Fenris threw his sword up able to block three of them, but the fourth broke through and cut into his thigh. He cried out as the sharp pain of cold metal sliced into his skin. He roared and pushed against those he blocked with all his might, sending them a few steps back when he lunged his hand into the fourth man’s chest, crushing his heart. 

Those who remained gasped, realizing how dangerous he really was when the one in charge pushed the three men back toward him. “End this quickly!” He ordered.

Fenris could feel the blood begin to trickle down his leg in a thick steady stream, the searing pain fueled his anger. When they charged him he had enough. “You will not have her!” He roared, rushing them at the same time. He moved with frightening speed, dodging swing after swing before piercing his sword into ones chest. With his sword still fixed in the man’s chest he released his right hand from the hilt, lunging it into the others neck and crushed his throat. He quickly freed his sword from the corpse and turned, winding his sword above his head before coming down with massive force, decapitating the last of the four. Out of breath he gripped his sword handle and began to turn and face the final two when he felt something crack into his temple. He inhaled sharply through his teeth as a throbbing pain spread across his skull, forcing him to his knees. His sight went blurry as he stumbled, reaching around for something to help him get back to his feet. “Stubborn bastard!” was the last thing he heard before another blow to his head made his vision go black.

Fenris lay unconscious on the ground before the remaining two men. “Fucking knife eared bastard almost killed us all!” The lackey barked. “We should kill him before the inquisitor gets here and hide the bodies.” 

“No! Shackle him and put him in the crate. Morvain wants her back alive and unharmed…I think I have a way for that to happen.” He ordered. While the lackey struggled to put Fenris in the crate he walked to the desk, taking out a quill and a piece of parchment, scribbling a quick note. He walked to the crate, taking Fenris’ dagger from his hip and used it to pin the letter to one of the posters on the bed. Finished with their task they nail the lid to the crate shut and carried it downstairs. 

Almost to the gate they were stopped by Josephine wearing a bright smile ,“Ah! The heroes of the Inquisitor's quarters, I trust there were no difficulties in assembly, the crates seemed terribly heavy.” 

“No trouble at all Lady Ambassador.” The leader said with an impressive grin. 

“Ah, good, where is the rest of your crew I would wish to give them my gratitude.” She asked politely.

“They’re taking a nap in the barracks, too much to drink at the tavern.” He lied.

“Oh my, well, most certainly deserved. Here for your trouble.” She smiled, handing him a small pouch of gold. He took it, giving her a slight bow. “Well, I should be off, more duties await! Gentlemen.” She curtsied, walking back toward Skyhold. The men looked back at each other with sly grins on their faces before making their way out the gate.

\--*--

Ellen was leaving the library when she halted just outside the door. She placed a hand to her chest as an unsettling rage brimmed in her stomach. She knew it was Fenris, she had felt the steady incline of his irritation since she agreed for him to help train the new recruits. She sighed, I’m really in for it aren’t I? She breathed deeply, preparing herself for the argument that was certain to ensue as she walked out to the training yard. She found Cullen standing among the recruits as they practiced with swords and shields. “You there! There’s a shield in your hand, block with it!” He chided at a young recruit when he saw her walk up beside him. “Ah, Lady Inquisitor, Have you come to tell me Fenris will no longer be joining us for training?” He asked with a sideward glance.

Ellen looked to him curiously. “Why would I do that?”

His brows raised together, meeting in the middle. “You mean, you told him he must?”

Ellen shook her head as if trying to figure out a riddle. “Maybe, I should leave and come back, so we could try this conversation again.”

Cullen chuckled. “Ah, so I see he has yet spoken to you then.”

“About what?”

“He left here a while ago irritated and irrational as usual. He believes the youths to be untrainable and a waste of time. However, I know the truth of the matter is he just doesn’t want to be denied his primary duty.”

“Primary duty?”

“Protecting you, the Inquisitor and now his wife.” He said, giving her a wink.

She couldn’t help but smile childishly at his comment. The thought of being his wife was still very new and precious to her. Every time someone called her by that title, especially Fenris it would give her flushed cheeks and her stomach would rave with butterflies. Cullen cleared his throat, snapping her out of her thoughts. When she looked back at him he was giving her a warm smile. “As your brother I should warn you to prepare yourself. I’m sure he will make a rather convincing argument, but we need him. He is one of the best swordsman we have and I don’t say that lightly.” He looked back to the recruits, taking a deep breath. “It has been proven time and again that if anyone could make him see reason, it is you Ellie.” 

Ellen gave him a brilliant smile before popping up on her toes and kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you Cullen, I will do my best.” His face turned redder than a cherry, causing her to chuckle before she turned on a heel to find her prickly husband.

She went to the rotunda first, finding nothing but an empty room. Perhaps he is in our new quarters, Josephine did say they were ready, she thought. She shuffled across the throne room, reaching the door. When she opened the door she was immediately greeted with a pungent odor of sweat and metal. Is that blood? She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention, as worry needled across her skin. She bolted up the stairs as fast as she could, pulling out two daggers strapped to the small of her back. When she made it to the top step a light shriek escaped her lips, haunted by the gruesome scene before her. She scanned the room, seeing four men in inquisition armor mangled in pools of blood that stretched across the floor. 

With caution she stepped further into the room. “Ah!” She gasped as the daggers slipped from her grasp, crashing to the floor with a high pitched sting. She rushed across the room, falling to her knees before Fenris’ greatsword that laid on the ground covered in blood. She took hold of the handle, laying the sword across her lap as panic tightened around her heart and lungs. Her eyes scoured the room wildly, looking for any signs of what happened. When she looked back at the men she realized a hole in one’s chest and one’s throat. Fenris killed them? They must have been enemies, she thought. But who? Why? How? The questions whirled mercilessly through her mind when a feather like movement caught the corner of her eye. She looked up, seeing a piece of paper tacked to the poster of her bed, by Fenris’ dagger. She jumped to her feet and rushed over to the dagger, her feet slicking across the blood soaked floor. She ripped the note from the daggers hold.

Inquisitor,   
Morvain wishes an audience with you, alone.  
If you tell anyone or bring reinforcements of any kind,  
your husband will pay with his life. Go to the old elvhen   
ruin at the eastern base of the Frost back mountains,  
West of the Hinterlands. Morvain will be waiting.

Her hands trembled as she held the thin sheet of paper between her fingers, reading the letter over and over. Your husband will pay with his life. Those words stuck in her mind like a fly in a trap, causing fear to trickle down her spine. Her body began to boil with white hot rage when magical fire began flickering on the surface of her skin. Her body began to shake violently when she tossed the letter on the bed, ripping Fenris’s dagger from the post and sheathed it to her hip. She hurried to her weapons table, grabbing her mages staff and throwing knives, quickly strapping them to her back and thighs. On her way to the stairs she picked up the two daggers she had dropped, sheathing them to her lower back and left the room. 

She bolted through the throne room with lengthy strides, taking care not to run and cause suspicion. Her eyes were forward, peering at the exit. I’m coming Emma lath. She though, walking through the entrance, shuffling down the stairs with haste. Varric greeted her at the bottom of the stairs. “Ellie is everything alright? You look like your going to war.” He chuckled when she walked passed him without so much as a glance. As far as she was concerned she was going to war. She was going to end this once and for all. “O-okay, good talk.” He shouted to her back. 

She went to the stables, snapping at the stable boy for the fastest horse when she mounted the mare and rode to the gate. The guard on duty looked up to her curiously. “Is your husband not accompanying you Lady Inquisitor?” 

The question pierced through her chest like a thousand needles. She looked down to her hands, wrapping the reins tightly around her palms as she fought to keep her composure. “He is busy, I’m going to visit with the clan.” She said sternly. He nodded respectfully, opening the gate with haste. The moment the gate opened she kicked the horse as hard as she could, causing the horse to whine and dart off at unimaginable speed.

Gallevorn could see her from the tree line as she passed through the second gate. When he saw she was alone he waved, thinking she was coming to see him, but she didn’t look to him or even stop. She continued to ride off with what appeared to be panicked urgency. He couldn’t help but feel worry begin to consume him.

\--*--

Morvain paced round an open cell, giddy with twisted excitement. He checked over every item meticulously, making sure his time would be perfect. For his Inquisitor deserved no less. The room was dimly lit with a few candles strategically placed throughout. He stopped in front of a table placed in the far corner of the room. It was lined with exquisite devices of torture as well as small jars filled with various herbs and salts to prolong or accelerate the process to his choosing. He smiled deviantly, gliding his fingers over the instruments, thinking of how he will make her sing for him. He bit his bottom lip, feeling his cock twitch as the cold metaled instruments nipped at his fingertips. This was going to be a time he will remember forever.

“Sir they’ve returned!” Morvain’s eyes sparked as his scout reported the words he so longed to hear. He rushed to the ruins dilapidated entrance being greeted by two of his elite. A crooked grin spread across his lips, She must have put up a rather difficult fight, He thought. They placed the crate on the ground when the one in charge stood forward. “Sir, we need to-” 

Morvain waved him off. “Not here, follow me.” They followed him as he guided them to the cell he had specially prepared. Once there they set the crate down in the center of the room. He could feel the excitement build within him when he pulled the dagger from his waist. 

When he took a step toward the crate his scout spoke up again. “Sir we nee-”

“Silence!” Morvain hissed, his hands practically shaking with elation as he wedged the dagger between the crates lid, prying it open. When the lid was loosened he placed the dagger down beside him, caressing his palms over the lids edge, savoring the moment. He pushed the lid back slowly when Fenris was revealed, unconscious and curled into a fetal position, his wrists and ankles bound. A choke of disgust escaped his throat as disappointment instantly fogged his mind. He hated to be disappointed, it enraged him, it was intolerable. His eyes scanned over Fenris, feeling the muscles behind his eyes throb with strain. He squeezed his lids shut and grabbed the dagger from beside him before standing to his feet. 

He turned slowly when his eyes fell on the lackey. The scout saw the unhinged look in his eyes when he raised his hands and began backing up slowly. “Sir, please, we can explain.” The lackey turned to the lead of their group with sheer panic. “Tell him! Please!” He begged, but his comrade knew better than to stand in the way and so he remained quiet. The lackey’s words rang in Morvain’s ears, triggering his rage. He rushed him, plunging the dagger deep into his stomach. “Please!” The man shrieked in agony. Morvain sneered, watching the thick stream of blood ooze from his mouth when the corner of his lips curled upwards at the pleasing sight. 

He pulled the dagger from his gut, allowing him to sink to the ground with an eerie thud. He knelt before him, looking into his fear filled eyes as he held a trembling hand to his gut. Yes,…show me your fear. He thought, lifting the dagger above his head when the lackey held up a trembling hand, releasing a shrilling scream that sent Morvain into a frenzy. He stabbed into his flesh over and over, blood spraying over him like a warm rain. He moaned, hearing the slick wet slicing sounds with each thrust of his dagger. He laughed maniacally as the scouts screams mutated into thick muted gurgles. 

Time was lost until his body began to shake with the mixture of adrenaline and exhaustion. His breath was heavy and ragged as blood and matter trickled down his face and neck. He finally ceased his movements with a sigh of satisfaction as he looked down at the unrecognizable mutilation before him. He stood slowly, still catching his breath when he turned his attention to the other in the room. He lifted his arm weakly, pointing the blood soaked dagger at him. “Explain yourself.” He growled breathlessly.

The scout leader swallowed harshly, taking a step back, his face filled with horror. “H-he walked in on us making our plans…he…he said he’s the Inquisitors husband. I left her a note telling her to come alone or he dies. I-I figured it would get her here alive and unharmed, as you ordered.”

Morvain turned to Fenris in the crate. “Husband?” He spouted with disgust.

“Yea, we heard rumors around the hold they did some ancient knife ear ritual, their soul bound, or some twisted shit like that.” The minion professed.

Morvain’s eyes lit up as an idea came to mind. He grinned widely, sheathing his dagger. “Tie him to the chair and keep watch, I need to fetch something before the Inquisitor joins us.”

\--*-- 

Ellen had been riding hard and fast for hours. She was making extremely good time, but for her it was not good enough. As time continued to pass the fear she felt had grown into an all out panicked frenzy. All she could think of was the bloody scene she left back at Skyhold, the blood soaked mangled bodies, Fenris’ blade left lying in a pool of blood. Was it his blood? Was he injured? If so, how bad? Is he…? No! She shook her head vigorously. She would not allow herself to think the worst. “Hah!” She kicked the horse harder, hoping it would move faster. The exhausted mare whined, foaming at the mouth, but she couldn’t stop, she wouldn’t. She must reach him.

\--*--

Fenris could feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness. He tried to open his eyes, but every attempt caused his skull to throb painfully. He lightly tugged on his arms and legs, feeling the weight of iron shackles. When he breathed in through his nose he was met with a musty smell of damp soil and blood. He tried again to force his eyes open, but his right eye was tight and swollen shut. Only able to open his left he scanned over the room. He was in a cell with an empty chair before him. He looked to his left and saw what slightly resembled a human body lying on the floor in a thick pool of blood when a sickened feeling began to pool in his stomach. Does he have her? Is that who the other chair is for? He pulled on the chains with all his might, slamming back against the chair, trying to break free when he heard a deep chuckle at the cell door.

Morvain entered the cell, wearing a twisted grin. “So, you’re the one who killed four of my elite.” He said, sitting in the chair before him, crossing his legs with a sigh. “I would say I’m impressed, but they’ve proven to be nothing more than a pack of worthless dogs.” He scoffed, looking to the mangled pile of flesh. “If they were really worth anything it would not be you sitting before me, but your beautifully defiant wife.” Fenris lurched forward, his eye wild with intent to kill. Morvain scoffed, picking bits of flesh from his trousers, flicking them to the ground. “Oh, no need to fear, she will be joining us soon enough.”

Fenris lunged forward, shaking his shoulders from side to side. “You will not touch her!” He spat. 

Morvain looked at him with a blank stare and a tight smile. He began to chuckle lightly when the chuckle quickly turned into a deep maniacal laughter. The chilling tone sent shivers down Fenris’ spine, he’d thought he’d seen it all with Danarius, but this, this man was liquid evil. His presence alone was enough to snuff out even the tiniest glimpse of hope. 

After a few stuttered breaths he calmed, wearing a disturbingly pleasant smile. He straightened his cape, collecting himself when he leaned forward, peering at him with eyes as dark as the void. “Oh, I’m not simply going to touch her, I’m going to defile her. Her mind, body, and spirit will break before me over and over and over again. By the time I’m finished with her she will be begging me to end her misery swiftly, but I will not. No, no not until my need of her agonizing screams, singing sweetly in my ears is sated.” 

The sickened feeling that pooled in Fenris’ stomach sent his body into a white hot rage. He clenched his jaw and began thrashing around violently as Morvains words swirled through his mind. “I will kill you! Do you hear me? I will take your fucking life with my own hands, you twisted son of a bitch!” He roared, his markings flashing brightly. He pulled against his wrists trying to faze through the shackles, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing happened.

Morvain tilted his head, releasing a light chuckle of amusement at his feeble attempt. “I heard all about your fancy magic trick. I can assure you, it won’t work.” He stood from the chair, pacing around him slowly. “Do you know what these are? These are Qunari Serabaas shackles. I took them from a Tal Vashoth that refused to sell them to me. His death was not nearly as fun as I had hoped, Qunari are too accepting of death to make things…pleasing. But I digress, these shackles are used on mages to suppress their magic.” He leaned into Fenris’s ear when he whispered, “So by all means struggle, but you will never be able to free yourself.”

Fenris glared at him from under his brow. “I swear on my life, I will make you pay for all you’ve done.”

Morvain sighed, taking his seat in the chair before him. “Oh, please enlighten me of the sins I have committed to cause such animosity. Well, besides capturing you and soon your wife, and sending assassins, who utterly failed by the way.”

It was Fenris’ turn to laugh. “You mean you don’t remember those you enslave?”

An amused smile crept across Morvain’s lips. “I have enslaved hundreds of you knife ears and killed hundreds more. Do you truly expect me to keep track?”

“No, but surely you remember your first.” Fenris glowered.

Morvain looked at him curiously before standing from the chair once again. He leaned in close, studying his face when suddenly his eyes flashed dark and a wicked grin spread across his face. “The boy from Par Vollen...my, my this just got much more interesting.” He whispered happily. With him in reach Fenris saw an opportunity and threw his head forward, head butting him in the nose. Morvain howled, holding his nose with both hands as blood gushed from his nostrils. He sucked in through his teeth as he pulled his hands from his face, watching them drip with his blood. He smiled deviantly when he started licking his fingers clean. When he finished he looked to Fenris with a crazed look in his eye. “You know, I was going to wait till she arrived, giving you a higher chance to live, to see her once again, but since you want to play now, who am I to say no.”

\--*--

Ellen could see the ruins in the distance, filling her with relief and despair. She could feel the adrenaline pumping her heart furiously, pushing her blood to the surface of her skin. The closer she got she could see at least half a dozen men stationed outside. She readied the throwing knives in her hands, ducking as close to the horse as she could. When she was in range she threw them one after another, starting with the furthest targets, piercing through their eyes and throats. Close to the entrance she jumped off the horses back, landing on top of another when she quickly unsheathed Fenris’s dagger and stabbed him in the chest. She stood slowly several feet from the entrance, her path blocked by four more men. She pulled her staff from her back slowly, her deep ragged breaths echoing in her ears. 

The men sneered at her, readying their weapons. Flames flickered across her skin as she glared back at them when she was unable to hold back her anger any longer. She roared, slamming the blade end of her staff into the ground. “Where is he?” She boomed, lifting both her hands above her head, causing the two men on the ends to fly high into the air. As she slammed her hands down they did the same, becoming impaled by thick fallen tree branches. The other two tried to run into the cave to escape her wrath, but she would not let them. She reached her hands out, curling her fingers as if taking hold of them and pulled them back to her sides. The men flew back, landing just before her. She shook violently as she grabbed one by the throat. He gasped, clawing at her arm. “Where…is…he?” She asked through gritted teeth. 

He continued to struggle for breath under her hold when she glared to the other. He kicked his heels into the dirt, trying to gain a bit of distance from her. “H-he’s in there with M-Morvain.” Noticing the man in her grasp was now dead she released him before looking back to the other with menacing eyes. “I will never allow this to happen again.” She told herself, lifting her hand to the last man trembling with fear, “Never again!” She roared before releasing fire from her palm, incinerating the man alive. 

She snapped her head towards the entrance, hearing a slow clap echoing in the distance when Morvain revealed himself from the shadows. He groaned excitedly. “Oh, my sweet Inquisitor, how I enjoy watching you play.” She grabbed her staff quickly and twirled it behind her back ready to strike when he clicked his tongue wagging a finger. “Nah ah, ah, I wouldn’t recommend acting so impulsively, that is, if you wish to see your beloved husband alive.”

“Where is he you twisted bastard!” She spat.

He chuckled lightly. “If you wish to see him then follow me, but I warn you he doesn’t have much time.” His words sank her heart to her stomach, allowing desperation to take hold of her as she lowered her hands. “That’s it, come now, quickly.” He turned cooly, walking back into the ruin. Her mind raced with fear, and uncertainty. Was this a trap? Was Fenris still alive? She looked behind her one last time, not knowing if she would ever see the light of day again. It didn’t matter, she had to be sure. Making her decision she turned and followed him. 

The ruin was cold, and damp, reeking of mold and soil. She watched him cautiously as he kept eerily silent, walking straight without so much as a word to her. She studied her surroundings, making sure to stay far enough behind him to strike if necessary. Once they reached the back of the ruin she noticed a cell. She stopped in her tracks, looking around for others ready to ambush her when Morvain stood to the side. When she looked in the cell she saw Fenris tied to a chair with his head hung down. She gasped, rushing through the doorway, falling to her knees before him. “Emma lath? Emma lath, I’m here!” She cupped his face in her hands, pulling him to meet her gaze. His right eye was swollen shut the hair just above it was dyed red and matted with blood. He was trembling and hardly lucid, barely clinging on to life. 

Morvain closed the door behind her quickly, causing her to snap back at him. “What did you do to him?” 

He chuckled, “He wanted to be rough Inquisitor, who am I not to play along?”

Fenris looked at her through one heavy lidded eye. “F-Fea’mir.” He whispered.

“It’s ok Emma lath, I’m here. We’re gonna get out of here ok?” She said, wiping away the sweaty hair that was clinging to his eyes. 

“I wouldn’t make promises I couldn’t keep, Inquisitor.” Morvain piped in. “Besides he won’t make it out of here alive, unless…”

“What?” She hissed.

“N-no F-fea’mir, go…leave me.” Fenris strained.

Morvain laughed. “The fool actually thinks you will choose your duty as Inquisitor over him.” 

“What have you done?” She shouted, unable to hold back her desperation.

“Me? Oh I just gave him a little taste of…red lyrium, just a drop.” He said with a wicked grin. Ellen froze as fear turned the blood in her veins ice cold. Morvain could see her tremble with despair when he groaned with pleasure. “See the prick on his neck, Inquisitor?” She gently tilted Fenris’s head, looking from one side to the other frantically, when she finally found it. There was a small hole the size of a thorn prick, surrounding the opening was red inflammation with black veining sprouting from it. 

Morvain sighed happily. “I had plans for you specifically, but I was brought him instead. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t disappointed, but then I was told of your little ritual when you two were wed. So I devised another plan, a beautiful, sweet, delicious plan. You both may live or you may not, either way I’m willing to try, are you?” 

Fenris began to shake his head weakly. “No...no.” She shushed him, cradling his head on her shoulder before turning her attention back to Morvain.

“What do I do?” She asked through gritted teeth.

He smiled wickedly, pleased she was taking part in their game so willingly. “Simple, you must suck the poison from him, alleviating it from him, but in doing so you will take it into yourself as well. I warn you Inquisitor…one of you may still die.”

Ellen looked back to Fenris and caressed his cheek gently, giving him a warm smile. She leaned into his neck when he shook his head.“No! I-I will not allow it.” He argued breathlessly. 

She grabbed his face firmly in her hands, pressing her lips to his. When she released him she rested her forehead against his. “I love you Emma lath, you cannot ask me to leave you here to die. You know you would do the same if it were me.” He groaned inaudibly, getting weaker by the second. She knew he didn’t have much time. She quickly and gently tilted his head and placed her lips to his neck. 

She latched onto the opening, trying to be gentle. She started to panic when nothing released into her mouth when suddenly there was a gush of hot blood. She continued to suck till her mouth was full before spitting it to the side, but it was too late. A searing pain burned through every vessel of her body like molten lava as a piercing scream forced its way from her lips. She fell to the cold ground on her back, her body shaking violently as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. “Fea’mir! No! Fea’mir! Look at me! Please!” Fenris called out to her desperately, she could feel his fear for her. She wanted to comfort him, but by the time she managed to turn her head to see him everything went black.


	30. Helping the Tortured

Ellen was encompassed in a sea of pitch black. She could barely hear the faint sound of Fenris’s pleas as they echoed further and further away. She fought desperately to wake, but she was too weak to open her eyes, too weak to move. The never ending darkness of the void held her prisoner, consuming any hope to be gained. The pain of the red lyrium still lingered in her veins as it continued to push through her body, latching onto her soul. Her mind started to whisper…this was the end.

Solas walked through the fade in search of hidden secrets when he felt a comforting presence. A smile tugged at his lips as he closed his eyes, concentrating on the familiar energy she always brought to the world of dreams. However this time was different. His brows furrowed, feeling a shift of darkness accompanying her, like a disease spreading, trying to snuff out her brilliant light. Something is terribly wrong. His eyes sprung open as he began running, following the energy to its source. The further he ventured through the Fade in search of her, the more prominent his fear for her became. 

When he reached her a gasp escaped his lungs, she was lying on the cold ground, her body twitching erratically. He rushed to her, kneeling beside her as he looked around with panic. What is happening? He scooped her up in his arms, holding her tightly. “Vhenan, open your eyes! Tell me what is wrong, what is happening?” She remained still, her breathing was shallow, her heart barely beating. His eyes scanned over her wildly, trying desperately to figure out what caused her current state. 

He shook her lightly, “Vhenan! Vhenan!” He called out to her frantically. Fenedhis! Where is the lyrium warrior? That fool said he would protect her! He placed a hand to her cheek, she was burning up. Did she fall ill? He hovered a hand over her head and closed his eyes, concentrating on her energy. A white light left his hands, attaching to her aura when suddenly it turned red and pushed him out. He gasped, looking down on her with utter shock and disbelief. She’s been tainted with…the blight? His heart seized in his chest. How could this happen? 

He pulled her to his chest tightly, running his fingers through her hair. I must help her, or she will die. The thought pierced his chest, he wouldn’t let that happen, he couldn’t. He thought carefully, sifting through every bit of knowledge he had at his disposal. Suddenly his eyes widened, coming up with an idea. He leaned his face to her ear, caressing her cheek softly. “It will be alright, Vhenan.” He whispered. He pulled her to his chest, closing his eyes, concentrating all his energy to his core. He looked down on her one last time with sorrow in his eyes. “I will always be here, Vhenan.” He said, kissing her forehead, casting a bright white light as he transferred his energy to her.

Fenris pulled, shook, and yanked desperately trying to get to her. He called out to her begging, pleading for her to look at him, to say something to him. He needed her to show him that she was okay, that she was going to make it, but she didn’t. She laid on the cold, mold infested stone floor, looking at him with dim colored eyes. The only reason he hadn’t plummeted into complete despair was their bond. He could feel the slightest ray of light holding on for dear life. “Fea’mir please, please look at me. I need you to look at me, please. D…don’t leave me. Please. You promised.” He whispered weakly, choking back the sorrow and grief that pushed against him. 

Morvain had ordered a lackey to bind her to the chair before him, sending him into another fit of rage. He thrashed around violently, screaming through gritted teeth. “Don’t you touch her! Don’t you fucking…I will kill you, I swear to the Maker I will kill all of you!” His markings flashed vividly, but they were no longer the pure white light that was once so bright, it could cause temporary blindness in others. He looked down, startled by the mysterious change. The intricate details across his skin now glowed a deep crimson, illuminating an eerie glow around the dimly lit room. However, that wasn’t the only change, he felt stronger, more angry, more frightened, everything was…more. When the lackey finished tying Ellen to the chair he left the room quickly. Fenris looked to her, wondering if she could feel it too, the intensity flushing through their veins. What is happening?

Ellen could feel a rush of energy take ahold of her senses, pulling her out of the darkness. She suddenly threw her head back, gasping for air to fill her lungs. Fenris sighed, shaking with relief. “Fea’mir! Are you alright?” She opened her eyes, scanning the room wildly when they met Fenris. She nodded as her body began to shake uncontrollably, not from pain, but sheer adrenaline. The pain from before had eased to a light simmering, but she could feel something else, something more. Her senses, physical and intuitive were heightened beyond anything she could describe. She looked to Fenris, his expression telling her he already knew what she was thinking. “Yes, I feel it too. What does it mean?” He asked.

She shook her head. “I-I don’t know.” 

He shook his head angrily. “Why? Why didn’t you leave me? You could have escaped. You could have-”

“What? Left you here to die? Live in a world without you? That was never an option!” She chided.

He growled with frustration. “You foolish stubborn woman! It is my duty to protect you with my life! I am no longer just your bodyguard, I am your husband, I made a vow-” 

“As have I! Besides I hardly think this the time to argue, we should be planning our escape!” She hissed. 

He nodded his head reluctantly. “You are right, I apologize. I…I’m just happy you are alive, I…I didn’t know for a moment if…I thought I lost you, Fea’mir.”

Tears began too well in her eyes, but they weren’t hers. She could feel the fear and hopelessness Fenris was feeling, the raw desperation that plagued him still. “Ar lath ma, Emma lath.” 

He closed his eyes softly, letting her words sink into him, hoping for reassurance. When he opened them again they were serious and determined. “Did you tell anyone what happened? Where you were going?” He asked.

“No.’’ She whispered, looking away from him. “The note they left said if I did they would kill you, I couldn’t risk it.”

He released a small sigh. “Well, someone is bound to notice our disappearance, especially yours. I assume the mage will burst into the room uninvited and for once I will appreciate it.”

“Will he now?” They both snapped their heads to the direction of the sickly enthused voice. Morvain was standing outside the cell door, his hands gripping the bars, resting his head in-between them. His eyes were wide and crazed with excitement when he quickly opened the door and stepped into the room. “My apologies, I hope I did not interrupt. Please do go on, how will you escape your impending doom by my oh so honored hands?”

Fenris looked to Ellen as she glared at Morvain with disgust. “You do not scare me Morvain, the Inquisition will-”

“Will what?” He sneered, taking a step closer to her. “You told them nothing! By the time they were to catch wind and make it here, it will be too late! They will find nothing but a heap of dismembered and unrecognizable flesh!” He said, taking another step closer leaning into her ear. She tried to pull away, but he grabbed the back of her head and yanked her to him. She could feel his lips graze the shell of her ear as his hot putrid breath infiltrated her nose as he spoke. “You failed them.”

Fenris lunged forward. “Don’t!”

“Or what? You’ll kill me? Promises, promises.” He mocked, stepping behind Ellen, looking over her shoulder at him with a wicked grin. “You know that is all you are, all you have ever been, nothing but one empty promise after another. Sure she failed her duty as Inquisitor, but you…you have failed far worse.” He leaned forward, resting his head in the nape of her neck, his eyes fluttered while breathing her in deeply when he looked back at Fenris from under his brow. “You failed to protect her, as her guard, but even more so as her husband. Anything that happens to her from here on, will be your own doing.”

Ellen could feel the guilt, pooling in his gut as he looked down in shame. “That’s not true Emma lath, don’t listen to him! It was me! I chose to come!”

Morvain laughed deeply. “Oh Inquisitor, it is true and he knows it. What kind of man falls while protecting his wife? Like father like son, isn’t that right?” 

Fenris snapped his eyes up to meet his, his markings flashed blood red as rage singed his skin. “You will pay.” He said, his tone so chilling it made ice seem warm.

A glint crossed Morvain’s eyes as if accepting a challenge. The corners of his mouth curled sharply. “Not before you.” He stood quickly, grabbing Ellen by the hair and pulled her head back as he raised the other hand into a fist. Ellen saw the blow coming down and braced herself. When the clap of colliding flesh echoed against the stone walls, Fenris’ face lurched to the side as the taste of blood spread through his mouth. He spit out the overwhelming amount of blood before looking to Ellen. She looked back at him, blood dripping down her chin, her eyes wide and full of fear. She had figured out what Morvain’s experiment entailed, and it chilled her to the core.

Morvain looked between them with a giddy smile. “Oh, this, this is going to be the best game I have ever played.” He walked over to the table, picking up a small serrated blade. He turned back to Ellen, twirling it skillfully between his fingers. As he knelt down beside her he looked to Fenris, licking the flat end of the blade. When he looked back at Ellen he wore a twisted grin. “Won’t you sing for me Inquisitor?” He cooed. Before she could answer he plunged it deep in her side, causing them both to scream in agony. Fenris lurched forward, noticing blood begin to seep through his armor. He looked to Ellen, his heart shaking with the realization. Morvain saw their exchange and heaved a deep chuckle. “That’s it...show me your fear.”

Gallevorn was led by the unsettling feeling in his gut as he walked to Skyhold. When he made his way to the gates he stopped to ask the guard where he could find Varric when he came up behind him. “Hey Gallevorn, I was just about to head to the tavern for a drink, care to join me?” 

Gallevorn turned to him. “Actually I am here to discuss Ellenwen. I saw her leave earlier...she seemed upset.”

Varric sighed. “Yea...I think her and Broody may have had an argument.”

“An argument?”

“Yea, Ellie signed Fenris up to help train the new recruits and of course he wasn’t exactly thrilled about it.”

Gallevorn listened to Varric explain when Dorian walked up to them in a tizzy. “Varric! Where in Andraste’s flaming ass cheeks is Ellie? I have searched high and low and I need her help training the mages. They are absolute fools who shame the blessing of magic, it’s quite embarrassing to say the least.” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest tapping his foot. “So help me if her and Moody are indulging in some midday romping I swear I will do something drastic!”

“Calm yourself shemlen, she left Skyhold on horse early this afternoon. Varric said her and Fenris may have had an argument.” Gallevorn said still unconvinced that was the case.

Dorian scoffed loudly, putting his hands on his hips. “Figures Moody Broody would anger her off so I am stuck doing all the hard work myself!” He turned on a heel, walking toward the throne room.

“Where are you going?” Varric asked, calling out to him.

“To give Moody Broody a piece of my mind and hopefully find the location of my dearest Ellie so I can drag her back here to assist me.” He said over his shoulder. Gallevorn and Varric looked at each other before quickly following him.

When they reached the door Dorian ripped it open, bolting up the stairs, “Moody! You have some explaining to do! Firstly, why must you be such an ass..” He gasped as he reached the top stair, gazing over the room when he quickly got into stance with lightning at his fingertips.

Varric and Gallevorn came rushing behind him. “Fenris?” Gallevorn called out, drawing his sword as he ran further into the room. Dorian threw open the balcony doors, looking to see if there were any other intruders.

“These were the men who delivered the furniture from Val Royeaux.” Varric said, examining the bodies. When he turned he saw Fenris’s sword lying on the ground in a pool of blood. “Shit.” He whispered as Gallevorn and Dorian came up behind him, looking down at Fenris’s sword in his hands.

Gallevorn nudged one of the bodies over with his foot, seeing the hole in his chest. “Fenris killed these men.” He said, analyzing the bodies. “Perhaps there were more and overpowered him?” He asked. 

“But why would our men attack him?” Varric questioned.

“Because they’re not Inquisition soldiers.” Dorian answered, standing at the foot of the bed holding a piece of paper.

“What?” Varric exclaimed, taking the paper from him scanning over every word carefully as Gallevorn read it over his shoulder.

“We must go to Cullen, now!” Dorian said, snatching the letter from Varric’s fingers rushing down the stairs.

Dorian dashed all the way to the war room, Varric and Gallevorn close behind. Cullen, Tomlen, Josephine, and Bull were going over training schedules when he shoved the door open with a loud bang, causing everyone in the room to snap their heads in his direction. He rushed to the table and began to speak when he went silent, his eyes narrowing at the guard around the room suspiciously. He looked at them dangerously before thrusting a pointed finger to the door. “GET OUT! All of you piss ons out! NOW!” He shouted, his face red with anger. They jumped at the command, shuffling out the door as he closed and locked it behind them.

“What is the meaning of this Dorian?” Cullen asked unable to decide if he were angry or amused.

“This! This is the meaning of this!” He said, slamming the note down on the table before him.

Cullen took the piece of paper in his hand and read it while Tomlen, Josephine and Bull huddled to read it over each of his shoulders. When they finished Cullen leaned over the war table, staring at the massive map of Thedas that covered it. His mind swirled with dark thoughts as he glanced over all the figurines strategically placed for missions and alliances in other provinces. He clenched his jaw, causing his temples to protrude reflexively when without warning he roared, grabbing the edges of the table and flipped it. Josephine shrieked, placing a hand over her mouth as figurines and papers flew in every direction of the room. “How? How could this happen again?” He growled, running his fingers through his hair. “Where did you get this?” He asked, looking back to Dorian.

“In their room, which so happens to be occupying four dead corpses in Inquisition armor. We believe Fenris was the one to have killed them since some of them had holes in places basic anatomy would say is not normal. However he must have been overpowered.” Dorian replied.

“Wait, in their room? Inquisition soldiers? Were they not our men?” Josephine questioned.

“No. They must have killed our men on the road and infiltrated us under the guise of common soldiers.” Dorian answered. 

“But I saw two of them leave, I stopped them and paid them! They left with a box-” She gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth again. “Do you think...Fenris? Maker forgive me.” She whispered.

“Hold on just a minute! Overpowered? How could you possibly know?” Cullen asked.

“Because this was left behind.” Varric said, holding Fenris’s blade still covered in blood. “I have known Broody for years and never once seen him without it. I could have sworn he slept with the damn thing.”

“What of Ellie?” Tomlen asked with a slightly panicked tone.

“I saw her leave earlier this afternoon by horse. She left hard and fast...she seemed distressed.” Gallevorn piped in.

Tomlen shook his head vigorously. “We have to assemble the troops! We must go there and bring them back! This ruin can’t be large enough to hold his entire army, we can take them out easily and end this now!” 

Cullen crossed his arms, turning to him. “Did you not read the letter Second Commander? If we do that they’re as good as dead. Now, stop letting your emotions get the best of you and do what you do best...think strategically.”

Tomlen looked away from him, resting his hands behind his back. He began to pace back and forth across the room, stopping periodically as if he’d had an idea only to shake his head and start pacing once again. The lingering silence was putting everyone on edge, Bull even more so. “RAH!” He growled. “Why not just use Fenris’s idea? We could armor a band of wild brontos and send them in. Then while mayhem ensues we sneak in grab the Boss and Fenris and bust ass out of there!”

Tomlen froze in place, turning to Bull with wide eyes. “That’s it!”

Cullen looked to him with utter disbelief. “You can’t be serious? Brontos?”

“No, not that! Bull! We use Bull!” Tomlen said, nodding his head excitedly.

Everyone glanced at each other with confusion when Bull shrugged. “I mean sure, I guess I could charge in there but-” 

Tomlen clicked his tongue, cutting Bull off. “No! We use the Chargers! They’re a mercenary group with no banner, not to mention you have a massive reputation in Orlais. Morvain is certain to have enemies throughout all of Thedas, he couldn’t be sure who they worked for.”

Cullen placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly, “I have said it once and I’ll say it again, you are by far the best damn decision I have made.” He turned to Bull with a commanding demeanor. “Get your Chargers ready Bull we leave at once.” Bull gave a quick firm nod and left the room to gather his men.

\--*--

Bloodied and beaten Ellen screamed, her muscles trembling with tension as Morvain ripped the serrated blade from her ribs over and over again. She’d lost track of how long she had endured his torture. She could feel the piercing hurt in her chest with each shrilling outcry that escaped her lungs as Fenris was forced to not only watch, but endure as well. She looked over to him, he could barely keep his head raised to return her gaze. His hair hung in front of his eyes, dripping with sweat and blood. His body trembled as hers did, from the overwhelming pain and adrenaline that coursed through them. His breath was ragged, for each blow Morvain took on her he experienced implicitly. 

With each act of torture Fenris would fight his hardest to gain free of his chains, causing cuts into his arms and wrists. She knew it when she started to feel the burning of her cold metal shackles slick with blood. When he realized his actions were causing her pain he looked to her with the deepest guilt ridden eyes. She would smile at him weakly, shaking her head trying to assure him it wasn’t his fault, but she knew it did nothing. She could see as well as feel the overwhelming guilt and dimming hope that was ever growing inside of him. 

Morvain huffed disappointedly. He wasn’t getting what he wanted. At first, the sight of her in pain thrilled him, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more, needed more. He wanted her to break, to shatter into a million pieces never to be put back together again, and he knew just how to get it. “All right my dear Inquisitor, I believe you have earned a break.” He sighed, walking back to the table tossing the knife on the heap of blood coated tools he had used on her time and again. 

He turned around, leaning his hip against the table, admiring the pathetic expressions between the two of them. He smiled wickedly, appreciating the work he had done thus far. He saw them stare into each others eyes, relaying their feelings to one another when something clicked. He found how to break her spirit and in the most delicious way. He crossed his arms and giggled with excitement. “I do hope the two of you are enjoying the gift I have bestowed. You two are now bound in every way possible.” He pushed off the table and began walking back toward Ellen. “marital union, by spirit, and now by blood.” He stood behind Ellen and leaned down, cradling his head in the nape of her neck and breathed in deeply, exhaling through his mouth. Ellen scrunched her nose in disgust as the smell of his putrid breath filled her nostrils. “And I assume since you are wed he has taken your…body.”

Ellen turned her head away from him when he grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look at him. He rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip, smearing the blood from his knuckled blows across her chin. “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll never be able to forget me. That I can promise.” He crashed his lips into hers. She tried to pull back, pressing her lips together hard to keep him from invading her mouth. His tongue licked around her mouth, lubricating them for entry when he slicked past her lips, forcefully gaining entry. She coughed and gagged as the foreign and putrid taste filled her mouth. She thrashed violently, fighting desperately to get away from him, but it was no use, his forceful hands were locked on the back of her head, keeping her right where he wanted her.

Fenris’s mind exploded into a seething rage. “Stop! Leave her be, you filthy fucking bastard!” He shouted with disgust, lunging in his seat.

Morvain pulled back, his mouth covered in a thin layer of her blood. Ellen took the opportunity to gather every bit of tainted saliva in her mouth and spit it in his face, landing in the hollow of his eye. He heaved a lowly chuckled, wiping it away with his fingers. When he looked at his hand, seeing the mixture of her blood and their joined saliva, it did something to him. He started to feel a dense sense of arousal flow to his cock, igniting a frenzy of deviant lustful dominance. He looked her in the eye, shoving his fingers in his mouth when his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he sucked them dry.

Once he finished he turned to Fenris with eyes that were the epitome of unhinged. He walked toward him, grabbing a rope from the floor. “Looks like I need to muzzle you.” He hissed, forcing the rope between his teeth and tied it behind his head tightly. He looked him in the eye, wearing a deviant grin that could chill the sun. “I want to hear her sing for me. You…you will watch and feel every ounce of defilement I inflict to her body over and over. And when I’m done, I will have each and every one of my men take her one by one.” The thoughts that swirled through his mind with each word he spoke fueled his desire even more when he snatched Fenris by the hair on the back of his head, forcing him to look him in the eye. “Once she is shattered and broken, her body stretched raw from her cunt being filled with foreign seed, Once her screams of pain and pleasure have burned themselves into your mind, haunting you for the rest of your miserable days, I will kill her which will in turn kill you. But not before you know without a shadow of a doubt that this could all have been avoided if you were just...stronger.”

Fenris could feel a combination of rage and despair pool in his gut as his heart shivered with fear. However, he couldn’t tell how much of his emotions were truly his. As much as Ellen was trying to stay strong, he could sense her fear and hopelessness building. Morvain turned and began walking toward Ellen, each step striking more despair in the two of them. Fenris thrashed desperately against his restraints, yelling muffled threats to try and get Morvain’s attention away from her. Ellen glared at him, trying to put on a tough front, but Fenris knew better...she was terrified. As Morvain walked around her she looked to Fenris, her eyes peering into his as if saying goodbye. “I love you, Emma lath.” She whispered through trembling lips. 

Morvain stood behind her and curled a thick lock of her hair around his fingers when he yanked it back, forcing her head up to meet him. “I am your Emma lath now.” He growled, pulling the dagger from his hip. She sucked in through her teeth and crammed her eyes tightly, refusing to watch what he had planned. Suddenly he released her hair and leaned down from behind her once again, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Is this how he holds you?” 

She opened her eyes, her gaze glued on Fenris as she tried to stay strong for both of them, but it wasn’t working. Fenris’s guilt, shame, and rage began to overpower what little light she had left, but she refused to give up. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she allowed her mind to recall their wedding day. She recalled how happy they were and the passion they shared, letting it consume their feelings of despair, hoping to comfort him. When she opened her eyes and looked to him again a small smile tugged weakly at his lips with tears welling in his eyes.

However, their moment of solace was brief as Morvain slid the dagger under her blood soaked tunic and corset, ripping them open. He used his free hand to pull them down her shoulders when he saw the light bruising on the crane of her neck, left from Fenris during one of their intimate exchanges of passion. He smiled wickedly as he traced over the healing skin with his fingers. “Oh? So he likes to bite, leaving his mark for all to see.” He said, looking to Fenris from under his brow. “So do I.” He said coldly when he sank his teeth into her shoulder so hard he drew blood. She screamed, feeling his teeth puncture her skin as Fenris bit down on the rope between his teeth. 

Once he released her from his haunting jaws he licked the wound clean before nuzzling his nose into her hair, breathing her in. “Your scent and taste drive me mad for more Inquisitor.” He sighed in her ear as he took the dagger in his hand, lightly dragging the tip across her chest, settling just between the front of her breast wrap. He yanked it harshly, ripping only the top when he put the dagger down beside him and kneeled beside her. She flinched as he took hold of the wrap and ripped it open, exposing her breasts. The sound of the wrap tearing in his grasp rang in his ears when he paused, sighing at the sight. The act sent Fenris into a blinding fury. He thrashed violently in his seat as he bit down on the rope wedged between his teeth when an eerie red glow cast over every dark corner of the room. 

Morvain sneered, watching another one of his feeble attempts fail before turning his attention back to Ellen. He grabbed her breasts in his hands roughly, twisting her nipples between his fingers until they bruised. His eyes rolled behind theirs lids as the sound of her pathetic whimpers enticed him, but it still wasn’t enough. He leaned in to take one of her supple breasts into his mouth when Ellen pulled away, causing it to fall just out of his reach. He had grown tired of her struggling when finally he grabbed her breast and pulled it into his mouth, clamping her nipple between his teeth until it drew blood. She cried through gritted teeth as he lapped over it with his tongue, sucking it clean. 

Still latched to her tender peak he looked up to her, watching her reaction. Her body was tired and trembling, covered in thick beads of sweat and blood, but when he looked into her eyes she was not broken. She kept her eyes on the knife ear with a look of reassurance. It enraged him. She should be begging for her life, pleading for him to stop, but she was taking it, holding strong for...him. He stood abruptly and rushed to the table in the room. “Your defiance will not be tolerated any longer Inquisitor!” He snarled, pushing everything off the table, letting all the tools crash to the floor. He dragged the table to the center of the room before Fenris, a stage for his final act. He walked beside Ellen and kicked the chair over, causing her to fall to her side. As she fell to the ground the side of her head smacked the stone ground with a loud crack. Her vision went black for what felt like a split second, but when she came to Morvain had broken the chair, freeing her shackles.

He hoisted her off the ground with ease and slammed her back down on the table like a rag doll. The second blow to the back left her dazed as he wrapped the loose chains around the table legs, pinning her down with her arms above her head. The dark crazed look in Morvains eyes sent a shiver down Fenris’s spine. He fought against the unconsciousness that threatened to take him as Morvain cut away her leggings piece by piece, leaving her in nothing but her small clothes and bits of shredded clothing. 

With his dagger in hand Morvain bit his bottom lip as he lightly dragged the tip between her breasts. The excitement grew below his waist as she trembled under his touch, riling him up more. He began to laugh maniacally as he reached for the band to her small clothes when finally Ellen broke. Her lips quivered in pace with her body, her eyes filled with desperation and fear. “Please…please, you don’t have to do this.” She whispered, trying to hold back the tears lumped in her throat. 

“Oh, but Inquisitor, I want to do this.” He said, eyeing her like a starved man about to enjoy a feast. He leaned down, kissing the trail between her breasts down to her stomach. The feel of his sharp, prickling scruff scratch against her skin made her sick. Fenris could feel bile rising in his stomach when she turned her head unable to hold it down any longer and heaved the foul burning liquid. With the rope wedged in his mouth there was no escape, and Fenris was forced to swallow his back down. She coughed the remaining bile from the back of her throat when she looked to him and his heart broke. Her eyes were dim, lost, she looked…defeated. “I’m sorry…Emma lath.” She whimpered breathlessly, and his heart shattered. 

Morvain stopped his movements, keeping his lips pressed to her skin as he looked up at her. “I haven’t even started yet, Inquisitor.” He said, resting his head on her stomach looking to Fenris. “She is so beautiful. I see why you’re having such a hard time sharing.” His eyes fluttered closed as he ran his hands up her legs and across her smooth stomach when suddenly a thought came to him. He raised his head, gazing down on her as he placed a hand firmly to her lower stomach. “Could you be…pregnant, Inquisitor?” The blood in Fenris’s veins chilled ice cold, knocking the breath from his lungs. His eyes snapped to hers, wide and desperate. How could that thought have never crossed his mind? With how often they had indulged in their desires for one another it was certainly possible, but he couldn’t help but pray that wasn’t the case.

She snapped her head in his direction, shaking her head hard. “No, no Emma lath I promise.” He breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes. 

Morvain scoffed, clicking his tongue. “You fuck like rabbits and she hasn’t conceived? You are even less of a man than I thought.”

Ellen felt a sharp pain pierce her chest when she saw Fenris looking to the ground with shame. She was unable to hold back her anger any longer, her rage combined with Fenris’s wouldn’t allow it. “You are no man! Real men do not have to take from the defenseless and unwilling!” She shouted, her face red and shaking with anger.

Her words of defiance rattled in his mind, sending his rage to implode and finally he snapped. He backhanded her again and again, punching her in the stomach and the ribs. He was merciless, relentless. She turned her head away from him, trying to shield herself from the consistent blows when one landed on the soft spot on the back of her head. Her body fell limp as the room spun around her when he finally stopped. He grabbed the dagger, pressing the tip against her lower abdomen. “Maybe I should take away your ability to have filthy knife eared children.” He growled through gritted teeth. “Or better yet,” he chuckled, throwing the dagger to the floor and began ripping her small clothes from her body.

Fenris muffled screams as he thrashed violently, slamming against the back of the chair. He fought with all his strength, his rage was at its boiling point, but he was getting nowhere. He continued to struggle against his bindings, straining every muscle in his body in hopes something would give when his eyes caught sight of Ellen. He paused, seeing the broken gaze her eyes held with tears streaming down her cheeks. She peered into him with complete desperation when she whispered with quivering lips. “Don’t watch Emma lath, look away…please.” She begged, unable to hold back the utter fear in her tone.

Morvain smiled, slowly unbuckling his pants. “I will show you who the man between us is Inquisitor. After this I may let you both live, and when you end up with child you’ll both wonder forever, is it his? Or is it mine? Either way we shall have a piece of each other, forever.”

Fenris continued to fight with his chains, watching against Ellen’s wishes. He should be forced to watch, forced to suffer as penance for the suffering he has dragged her into. He should be forced to pay in anyway possible for his inability, his inability to protect her, to save her, his inability to be what she needed in this desperate time. Panic and dread consumed him. His eyes moved wildly between Ellen and Morvain as he moved closer to his deviant goal. 

The hate he felt for this man was overwhelming. He’d never thought he could hate anyone more than Danarius, but he was wrong. Morvain was hunched over her when Fenris ground the rope between his teeth, fighting harder than he had ever fought before. He tried to prepare himself for what was coming, but it was impossible. He didn’t want to think of it or see it, but even worse, he was going to feel it, the detesting, gut wrenching feeling as the sick twisted monster defiled her.

Ellen closed her eyes, preparing herself for the onslaught when, “Sir! A band of soldiers are right outside the entrance!” 

Morvain growled with frustration. “Under what banner?” He asked, looking down at Ellen.

“None.” The lackey replied.

“None? Are they Orlesian?” Morvain questioned.

“They don’t look it sir, they look like a hired mercenary group.” 

Morvain roared, slamming his hand on the table beside Ellen’s head, causing her to flinch when he looked down to her with a wry smile. “Looks like we will have to finish this later, my dear sweet Inquisitor.” He said, pushing off the table buckling his pants. When he finished he turned to the lackey with severity. “Prepare them for transport, we’re bringing them both back to headquarters.”

“Yes, sir.” The lackey said, eyeing Ellen when Morvain grabbed him painfully by the jaw with a crazed look in his eye. “Do not lay a finger on her, understood?”

“Y-yes sir.” He mumbled.

Morvain left the room quickly to make his escape, leaving the man alone with them. The lackey looked down the hall to be sure Morvain was gone when he turned to Ellen, unzipping his pants quickly. That’s when it happened. Fenris’s mind exploded with an unbridled rage and his vision turned red. He needed to be more...for her. He needed to be stronger, quicker, the time called for it and his body knew it. It was going to take more than cunning and wishful thinking. It was going to take beast like brutality and savagery. A wolf. 

Fenris’ rage boiled over, taking control of his mind and body. The markings seared into his skin burst brighter than the sun as he thrashed violently, lunging from side to side when the wood finally gave way. His teeth snapped through the mangled rope as his hands and feet fazed from the shackles. He stood slowly from the chair, growling like a wild beast, his eyes wide and crazed. Without hesitation he rushed the man, grabbing him by the throat. “I promised I would kill you all, and kill you all I will.” He lunged his free hand in the mans chest and ripped out his heart, showing it to him before he collapsed to the floor.

\--*--

Cullen stood before the group only a few hundred feet from the entrance. He turned to the rest of the men as they waited for their orders. “Ok get into position, Bull take Krem, Tomlen, and Dorian to-”

Tomlen gasped, stepping past Cullen. “Sir look!” He exclaimed, pointing toward the entrance. They all turned to the entrance when they saw Fenris slowly limping toward them with Ellen in his arms wrapped in a red cape. His clothes were soaked in blood weather theirs or others was yet to be determined. His steps were stiff and careful as if his bones were made of glass and every movement brought him excruciating pain. Cullen ran up to him, extending his arms. “Here let me help.” 

Fenris clutched her tightly to his chest. “Don’t touch her.” He hissed. Cullen looked him in the face, his eyes were dark and emotionless. He retracted his hands, allowing him to pass unhindered. He walked to the wagon that carted their weapons and supplies. He laid her down gently away from the edge before climbing over her. When he pulled himself up he sucked in through his teeth, grabbing his side where Morvain had sunk his blade into them. Ellen’s face winced with pain as a whimper escaped her lips. Fenris sat down with his back resting against the side of the wagon when he gently lifted her into his lap. “I’m sorry.” He whispered into her ear, “I’m so…sorry.” He choked back the lump swelling painfully in his throat as he looked down on her beaten, bloody, and bruised face. 

She looked up to him under heavily lidded eyes, tears streaming from the corners. She lifted a trembling hand, touching it to his swollen eye and began to heal him. He gently pulled away, placing her hand on her chest. “No…save your strength.” 

Cullen came to the side of the wagon. “We will leave shortly, we are going to clear the ruin first, see if we can capture one of his lackeys for questioning.”

“Don’t bother, they’re all dead.” Fenris said, looking straight ahead with eyes void of all emotion.

“Dead? How?” Cullen questioned.

Fenris turned, looking him straight in the eye with an ice cold glare. “Morvain has escaped. I killed those who remained.”

Cullen swallowed hard under his gaze. “All of them?”

“Every…single…one.” Fenris declared before looking back down on Ellen. “Now take us home.” He demanded, ending the conversation. 

Cullen stepped back, turning to the rest of the group, all their faces displaying worry. “Let’s get them home.” He ordered, mounting his horse while the rest scrambled to follow.


	31. Healing the Tortured

The wagon had come to a stop, arriving back at Skyhold. Relief washed over Gallevorn as he saw them enter the gate and rushed to meet them. Fenris slid down carefully, keeping a tight hold around Ellen when Gallevorn approached them. He stood before Fenris when a panicked gasp escaped him, seeing the extent of their injuries. He looked from Fenris’s vacant and swollen eyes to Ellen, her face bruised and covered in blood. His heart hung heavily in his chest as his eyes began to brim with tears. He pressed a closed fist to his mouth, trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to escape his lungs. Fenris kept his head down, his hair covering his eyes. The shame he bared weighed on him, forbidding him to meet Gallevorn’s gaze. He slowly limped past Gallevorn with Ellen barely conscious in his arms when he paused, turning his head away from him. “Forgive me.” He whispered as he continued toward the keep.

The walk to the rotunda was torturous and agonizingly slow, each step causing excruciating pain for them both. When he finally reached the door he pushed it open with his leg, wincing through his teeth as it rattled his bones. He placed her down gently on to the chair by the dressing table before closing the door. Ellen was conscious, clutching to the cape wrapped around her shivering body. Fenris took off his tunic carefully as he watched her stand and turn to the dressing table, opening the top drawer. She rummaged through it slowly, pulling out one of his long sleeved tunics and trousers. 

She shrugged the cape to the floor and ripped the remaining shreds of clothing from her body before pulling on a pair of his trousers. When Fenris saw her body, beaten, bruised, covered in dried blood, it were as if another knife pierced through him. He so badly wanted to comfort her, but he was wary of her. He didn’t want to get to close or cause her any more pain. She had been through a traumatizing experience, they both had, but hers could have been far worse. He hated himself for being so useless and weak, for taking so long to finally gain the strength to get free. Had Cullen and the others not come when they did, he would have had to watch that vile monster defile her in ways that made his skin crawl and his very soul shatter. 

He watched as she grabbed a towel, soaking it in the basin before carefully wiping the blood from her ribs. He walked up behind her wanting to speak, but didn’t know what to say. How could he apologize for being so incompetent, when he didn’t deserve her forgiveness? He reached his hand out hesitantly, he didn’t want to touch her to intimately. Avoiding her skin, he gently took a thick lock of her hair between his fingers and pressed it to his lips. She flinched slightly, her eyes filled with terror from the sudden contact. He winced, looking away as the jolt sent a shock to the matching pain in their ribs. However, it wasn’t just the pain that caused him to cringe, but the fact she recoiled at his touch. Something that had always come so easy, so innocent, something he had taken advantage of, was now something he couldn’t do without traumatizing her further. 

He took a step back from her when she turned around, quickly grabbing his wrist. She peered at him, her eyes were full of guilt and sorrow. She pulled him to her, placing her ear to his chest while lightly wrapping her arms around his waist. He gently placed his arms down her back, resting his cheek on the top of her head. She breathed in deeply through her nose as her eyelids fluttered closed to the comforting sound of his heart beat. “I’m sorry, Emma lath.” She whispered somberly. 

He knew she was referring to her flinching, but she had no reason to be, it was involuntary and completely understandable. “Quiet.” He said, firmly pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “It is I who should be sorry, Fea’mir. It is I who should carry the burden of fault...not you.” He sighed, trembling slightly. He wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her firmly but gently against him, taking care not to cause her already aching body more pain. “I should have been stronger, mentally, emotionally…physically. I was not able to protect you, to keep you safe…I failed to keep my vows. I failed you…I am a worthless, worthless man…and for that I will never forgive myself…and neither should you.”

She pulled away from him quickly, looking him in the face with disbelief. “Emma lath, this is no-”

“Ellie? Moody?” Dorian called out, quietly cracking open the door. Ellen turned quickly, grabbing the tunic from the table and throwing it over her body to cover herself. When she turned around he had entered the room, rushing toward her. He wrapped her up in a tight hug, squeezing her when she cried out in pain. 

Fenris lurched forward slightly, grabbing his side. “Venhedis!” He cursed through gritted teeth.

Dorian let go of her quickly and took a step back, looking between them quizzically. “I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Dorian.” She strained, grabbing the same side Fenris had. 

Dorian noticed, but decided to keep his comments to himself for the time being. He pulled the chair from the dressing table and placed it in the center of the room. “I have come to heal you both, since Ellie is clearly in no position to do so herself. So, who’s first?”

“Her.” “Him.” They both said simultaneously when they looked at each other with severity.

“You will go first.” Fenris said, all but demanding in his tone. 

Dorian looked to her with a small grin. “Well, you heard the man, sit!” He said, patting the cushion of the seat. She limped over reluctantly, taking a seat while Fenris sat on the foot of the bed. Dorian hovered a hand over her head, casting a white light that seeped into her. It was warm and soothing as it spread through them, mending their open wounds one by one. They sighed together as relief washed over them. 

Dorian looked over to Fenris, he was leaning forward with one arm holding his side the other pressed firmly on the bed beside him to hold him up. His eyes were closed, the tension slowly leaving his face. Dorian studied the wounds across his body as he continued to heal Ellen, noticing something very peculiar. When he turned back to Ellen her eyes were open, staring down to the floor. He cleared his throat lightly as not to gain Fenris’s attention. “So, are you going to tell me what that filth did to you two or should I guess?” He whispered. He knew she heard him when her eyes flickered, but she still would not meet his gaze. He sighed lightly. “Since you leave me no choice I will guess.” He peeked over at Fenris then back at her. “Giving the matching wounds, the stronger emotional and what now seems to be physical connection, I’m assuming blood magic, possibly lyrium?” 

Ellen kept her gaze to the ground as flashes of the horrid event began to plague her once again. Dorian clicked his tongue. “Vishate koffas! That’s what he did, didn’t he? He forced lyrium on you both binding you both by blood and tortured you?” He hissed.

Fenris could feel terror, twisting in his gut when his eyes snapped open to Dorian. “Silence mage!” He growled, standing from the bed making his way toward them. “She has been through enough without you having to prod her further!” He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed with him.

Dorian followed him cautiously. “I apologize Fenris, I only wish to know what happened so I can heal you both to the best of my ability, I meant no disrespect.” He said calmly. 

“Well, now you know, so leave us!” He snapped.

Dorian hesitated for a moment, wishing to give them words of comfort, but none came. “As you wish.” He whispered before leaving the room.

Dorian left the room and began to make his way slowly toward the war room. His mind was swimming with unsettling thoughts. That filthy bastard! He will pay dearly for what he has done. Reaching the door to the war room he placed his hand on the handle and took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts. When he finally mustered to open the door and enter he was immediately rushed by everyone in the room.

Gallevorn was the first to reach him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Did you see them? Are they all right?” He asked.

“Better yet, how did they escape?” Bull questioned.

“Do they need anything?” Josephine inquired.

“Do they know where Morvain has fled? We can still catch him if he’s on the run!” Tomlen stated.

“Yea! Where’s the baddie? So I can fill his arse full of arrows!” Sera shouted.

“Silence!” Cullen boomed. Everyone grew quiet and turned to him as he looked to Dorian with severity. “Dorian, what happened?” He asked as calmly as he could manage.

Dorian sighed deeply, closing his eyes as he rubbed his temples. “I do not know much in the way of details, but what I do know is rather disturbing to say the least.” Everyone held their breaths as he made his way further into the room, stepping over papers and figurines that were leftover from Cullens prior outburst. “Morvain has forced lyrium on them, binding their bodies and tortured them. Given the extent of their wounds I would say he was rather ruthless.” Cullen gasped lightly, he knew the wicked and tortuous effects of the vile poison, it was something he would never wish on anyone. Dorian sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. “Mixing blood and lyrium with the type of magic from their spiritual bond causes what is known in Tevinter as a blood bond.”

“Well, shit. That doesn’t sound good.” Varric said, shaking his head.

“It isn’t, blood is much stronger than any other bond, it is also the most dangerous.” Dorian continued.

“How so?” Cullen questioned.

Dorian stepped up to the still flipped table, everyone surrounding him, holding on to each word that left his lips. “Blood binding is the complete embodiment of connection between two people, meaning whatever physical injury one suffers the other endures as well, completely, even in death.”

“Fenedhis lasa! I will tear that filthy shemlen to pieces!” Gallevorn roared.

“Sir Gallevorn, please calm yourself. I understand you are upset, we all are, but now is not the time to be rash. We need to be here for them, to help them heal.” Tomlen said calmly, patting him on the shoulder before turning his attention back to Dorian. “Sir Pavus, could you explain in further detail what this blood bond means.” 

Dorian nodded, releasing an exasperated sigh. “Speaking plainly, it means if Fenris were to receive a killing blow, no matter how far across Thedas Ellie is she would die as well and vice versa. So, unfortunately our esteemed Moody Broody just went from the best and most capable bodyguard to the highest liability to Ellie’s life in a matter of seconds.”

“That’s putting it lightly.” Bull sighed. 

“Is it reversible?” Cullen asked.

“Not to my knowledge, no, but I will send word to my contacts in Tevinter and Minrathos, perhaps they will have some sort of solution.” Dorian sighed.

\--*--

Ellen had fallen asleep beside Fenris clinging to his waist. She jolted periodically, releasing small whimpers and sighs, each one riddling him with more guilt than the last. He unwrapped himself gently from her embrace and walked to the chair on the far side of the room. He sat down, watching her as she slept, something he used to do that would bring him joy and comfort, now, he just felt shame. He was interrupted from his thoughts when the faintest knock came to the door. He looked up, irritated someone would try and disturb them so soon after their return from such an event. Before he could stand Gallevorn had quietly slipped into the room, closing the door behind him.

He looked to Ellen lying on the bed with complete sorrow before turning to Fenris. Fenris was slouched in the chair, looking to the ground, still unable to meet his gaze. He was preparing himself for a severe tongue lashing when suddenly Gallevorn fell to his knees before him, snatching him up in a tight embrace. Fenris didn’t know what to make of it when he felt hot wet tears streaming down his shoulder…he was crying. Fenris felt his body begin to recoil when he started to remember before. When such a gesture from him would give him great comfort, but now he felt nothing but unworthy. He couldn’t understand why he wasn’t disgusted with him or at the very least angry with him.

After a few moments Gallevorn pulled away and placed his hands firmly on his shoulders. He breathed in with deep stutter breaths, looking him deep in the eyes. “Ir abelas, da’lin. Dir’vhe’nan is judala isa sal’shiral, sul ahn is emen. I am so sorry my boy. I swear to you, he will pay with his life for what he has done.”

Fenris ground his teeth, knowing very well the vile demon in which he was referring to. “And I will be the one who takes it.” He whispered venomously.

Gallevorn saw the emotional turmoil in his eyes. They screamed guilt, shame, defeat, but behind it all lies a seething rage fueled by a deep-rooted hatred. He tried to think of something to say, anything that could bring comfort, but nothing came. He knew there was nothing he could say, he wasn’t there. He hadn’t experienced the torture inflicted on them, but he wanted him to know one thing. “My boy, none of this was your fault, no one blames you. I do not blame you.” 

Fenris ground his teeth together, as he clawed his fingers into the seat cushion. He looked him dead in the eye barely able to control his rage. “You should.”

\--*--

Cullen began to straighten up the mess his fit of rage expelled before leaving for the ruin. He leaned over, grabbing a leg of the table, as Tomlen and Dorian assisted him with the others. Turning it upright they stood around it silently, trapped in their own thoughts of current events when Tomlen decided to break the daunting silence. “Commander? Before we left for the ruin you said how could this happen again. What did you mean by that?” He asked curiously.

Cullen was kneeling on the floor, picking up papers and figurines when he paused, looking up to Dorian. Dorian looked away, reliving the painful memory. “I don’t think now is the best time, Second Command-” 

“No, he should know.” Dorian said, cutting him off. He looked to Tomlen, his expression holding on tightly to his typical robust arrogance, but his eyes deceived him, showing the fear he truly felt. 

When Tomlen noticed he quickly began to retract his question. “M-my apologies Mr. Pavus, i-if the subject causes upset I do not wish to push it further.”

Dorian listened to him stutter with a kind smile before raising his hand to quiet him. “Second Commander, you have more than earned you place among us. It is only right that you know the Inquisition thoroughly, including its mistakes. If nothing else you will at least learn more of who we’re up against.” 

Tomlen listened intently as Dorian explained the Inquisitions entire history with Morvain. He told him of the events at Arlathvhen and how Ellie almost died. Suddenly the air in the room shifted heavily between Cullen and Dorian when he began to tell him of Morvain’s men infiltrating Skyhold the first time. “They almost had her, but instead they got the incredibly handsome Altus mage...me.” He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. “I was dead for several moments until-” 

“Wait what?” Tomlen gasped with utter shock. “You were…dead?” He couldn’t understand. His mind was racing, but the shock was superseding his ability to comprehend any sort of rational thinking.

Dorian let out a slight chuckle. “As dead as the nug you eat for lunch everyday Second Commander, yes.”

“Are you sure you do not mean on the brink? Yes, I’m sure that’s what you meant to say, was it not? Surely if you were dead, dead, you wouldn’t be speaking to me right now…right?” Tomlen exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair nervously. 

Cullen and Dorian glanced at each other with slight amusement before Dorian looked to him again. “Is that so hard to believe Second Commander? There have been holes in the sky, dragons, blighted magisters and elvhen gods trying to take over Thedas, but your imagination cannot fathom the thought of one coming back from the dead?” He scoffed.

Tomlen stared at him with wide disbelieving eyes, his mouth hanging open. “H-how did you manage to come back?”

Dorian sighed, looking away with a sad smile when he cleared his throat into a closed fist. “Moo...Fenris saved me.” He placed his hands on his hips, looking up to the ceiling as he recalled the moment. “He used his uncanny ability to restart my heart, and even against all medical and magical knowledge, it worked.” He paused, looking to the door full of sorrow. “I owe that man my life, and right now he will need us more than ever.” He whispered.

Cullen walked up behind him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “And together we will. He will not carry this tragedy alone, we were all at fault here…we have all failed them.” 

Tomlen dropped his head, feeling the burden already taking hold of him. When he felt a fire fuel the determination within his chest. He looked back to Dorian and Cullen with absolute vigor. “With the threat of Morvain and soon Solas it is best we take these incidents as lessons to make us stronger. I will not let this happen again, I give you my word.” He declared.

Cullen smiled, puffing his chest out with pride. “I agree Second Commander. Why don’t you collect the rest of the group and we will go over what to do to make sure it doesn’t.” He said with a wink and Tomlen nodded, quickly leaving the room. 

Josephine was the first to re-enter the war room and she looked absolutely tortured. Unlike her usual well kept appearances she was in shambles. Her hair was disheveled, her clothes were wrinkled and in disarray. Her brows were pinched together, hovering over red and swollen eyes. The guilt she carried was truly getting to her. When she looked up to Cullen and Dorian they instantly felt her sorrow. Dorian rushed to her, hugging her gently, rubbing his hand lightly up and down her back. “My dear, you mustn’t let yourself drown in guilt, Ellie would not wish it. We are all at fault here, we must be strong...for them.” 

She breathed in with little stutter breaths. “I let them carry him away, I should have checked, I could have-”

“Then they would have killed you, Lady Ambassador. Would that have been better?” Cullen piped in solemnly.

Dorian pulled away from her slightly, looking her in the eyes. “Should’ve, would’ve, could’ve, are words that hold no bearing. They are used by the burden of guilt to trap you in the whirlwind of the past of what might’ve been. Don’t let them.” 

Cullen walked up beside them, placing a hand on her shoulder. “That is why we’re here, to make sure this never happens to anyone in our family ever again.” He lightly squeezed her shoulder, trying to show his sincerity when a tear left the corner of her eye. She caught it quickly with the back of her hand before giving them a firm nod and a weak smile.

Tomlen returned with Bull, Varric, and Sera following behind him. They all surrounded the war table and silently looked around at each other, wondering if they were in for a serious scolding when Tomlen broke the silence. “Gallevorn was visiting with Fenris, I decided not to disturb them.”

Cullen nodded. “That is fine, I will brief him later.” He said before scanning over everyone in the room. Seeing their grief stricken faces made his own guilt even more overwhelming. He cleared his throat lightly, trying to collect himself before he spoke. “I understand what happened has affected us all. Ellie and Fenris are part of our family, and they have been harmed in ways we cannot even imagine. We have all let our guard down since the battle against Corypheus and therefore we all hold some responsibility for what has happened to them. However, that is why I have called you all here, together we will make sure this never happens again. Ever.”


	32. Letting Go

Ellen walked along the ramparts for some much needed air. The cool crisp wind whipped against her flushed cheeks as she gazed at the snow capped mountains. She pulled the fur cloak around her tightly as the freshly fallen snow crunched beneath her Dalish wrapped feet. A month had passed since Ellen and Fenris had returned safely to Skyhold from the atrocities they endured, but during that time things seemed to only have gotten worse. Cullen and Tomlen had tightened security to such an extent it caused strain on everyone. The guard shifts were doubled and at night even tripled. No one was allowed to enter or leave the premises without strict investigation and harsh questioning. Ellen thought it too much, but said nothing, she knew this was just as much for their peace of minds as it was for hers. 

However, when Cullen attempted to assign her and Fenris a security detail to follow them around the hold she finally put her foot down. She thought it was unnecessary and a complete waste of manpower, but to her surprise Fenris actually agreed with Cullen, saying it was a good idea to have extra eyes to watch over her. She breathed in deeply, recalling the look on his face when he spoke. He wouldn’t even look her in the eye. She knew he blamed himself for what happened, she could feel the guilt and shame he carried, sitting hard in her gut everyday since their return. She tried to speak with him about it, to try and get him to work through his pain, but he would cut her short and change the subject. She sensed him grow more distant with each attempt when she finally decided to let him be, praying he would come to her in time, but in that time, he was only getting worse. 

Every evening she went to bed alone only to wake up to him asleep in the chair across the room. When they went about their day he was no longer at her side, but watching her from a distance. It were as though he no longer trusted himself around her, to protect her. Whether or not that was what he felt all she knew was his absence left her empty. She tried so hard not to give into her sorrow, knowing he would feel it and cause him more pain, but ever so often it would seep through the cracks of her strong facade. 

When she would become overwhelmed with the tangle of emotions that rattled inside her she would train, sometimes for hours. When that didn’t work she would escape to the barn alone to brush her mares fur, often burying her face into the steeds side to let out a muffled scream. A tear escaped, slipping down her cheek as her heart tightened in her chest. She didn’t know how much longer she could take it. She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head to alleviate her thoughts when a scout approached her.

“Inquisitor, this had just come for you.” He said, handing her a letter.

She thanked him, opening the letter as he took his leave. She felt her chest lighten slightly when she spotted the Seekers seal as she lifted it open. She took a deep breath, settling her nerves as her eyes glanced over the words of a dear friend.

Ellie,  
I...I have heard from Josephine in regards to the atrocities yourself and Fenris had endured by the hand of a now, marked dead man. With a heavy heart I write this letter, trying to think of any possible words that I could say to give you and your husband even the slightest ounce of comfort. Unfortunately none come to mind, but this, I swear to you that I will make sure any Blood tail Marauders that I come in contact with throughout my travels will meet the cold steel of my blade. If you need anything from me, please do not hesitate to ask. I will try my hardest to return to you soon, till then know that I am here.   
May the Maker keep you,  
Cassandra

Ellen folded the letter, her heart quivering in her chest. She missed Cassandra, as much as they disagreed on certain political means, Cassandra was a rock. She stood by Ellen through everything, big or small, right or wrong, she was always there, even when she needed a shoulder to cry on. With loneliness growing ever more present within her, tears began streaming down her cheeks.

“Well, well, well, how did I know I would find you up here?” She wiped her tears away quickly with the back of her hand before looking behind her. Dorian was walking up the stairs with his arms out wide, wearing an even wider grin. He twirled around in the new bear fur cape the Dalish tailor made for him. “So? What do you think? Does it suit me? What am I saying? Of course it suits me, everything does.”

Ellen smiled weakly, trying to hide the raw pain that filled her. “You look dashing as always Dorian.” 

Try as she may it was of no use, Dorian saw straight through her. His smile faded away as he rushed towards her, wrapping her up in a tight hug and rocked her slowly from side to side. “What’s wrong Ellie?” He whispered.

As if his words were the key to the floodgates of her sorrow, she began to weep. She clutched onto his fur cape while hot tears burned her eyes as they met the cold. He tightened his embrace without a word, waiting patiently and all too understandably for her to finish. After many deep breaths she calmed herself enough to speak. “I’m sorry Dorian, I…I have been holding this in for some time.” 

He pulled away from her, looking her in the eyes with the warmest expression. He caught a stray lock of her hair the wind had blown across her face and placed it behind her ear, wiping away her tears with his knuckles. “There is no need to carry burdens alone Ellie, please, tell me everything.” He breathed calmly.

She took another deep breath, trying to steady herself the angst that riddled in her chest. When she looked up to him her eyes looked tired and lost. “I am angry Dorian, angry with being tired, tired of being sad and sad from feeling so alone. It has been a month since the incident with Morvain and while the physical wounds have healed, the emotional wounds seem to only be growing.” She shook her head, looking back out to the mountain-scape. “Fenris has pulled away from me in every way. I’ve tried many times to speak with him, to try and help him through this, but he just shuts down and pulls even further away.” She can feel her eyes beginning to well with tears once again, her lower lip quivering against her will as she remembered happier times. 

She pressed her finger tips to her lips, recalling their first kiss at the fall during Arlathvhen. “I can’t even remember the last time he held me, or kissed me. Even though I see him everyday he’s never felt so far away. He doesn’t even stand beside me anymore he’s always at a distance, treating me as if I’m some fragile piece of Orlesian glass that might shatter at any moment.” She scoffed, shaking her head in irritation when she turned to him with sorrow still lingering in her eyes. “I’m lost Dorian…I don’t know what to do, I want my husband back, I want things the way they were before all this. How do I fix this?” 

He looked down on her, seeing her so full of hope that he had the answers she so desperately needed. He couldn’t help but hurt for her, but at the same time he was in awe of her. She had gone through such a traumatic experience, one that would render anyone else to a puddle of emotional turmoil, but not Ellie. She was more concerned for Fenris, her husband, the love of her life. He knew very well she could feel every ounce of the man's turmoil he had twisting around inside him, especially now with their even more powerful bond. For her to carry that around day after day and not know what to do or how to make it better, It must be torturous for her, more than anything Morvain could ever have inflicted. 

Unable to hold back he wrapped her back up in another tight hug. “My dearest Ellie, your strength continues to amaze me.” She pulled back slightly, giving him a confused look. He chuckled lightly when he turned around, holding out his arm for her to take. When she took his arm he placed his free hand on top of hers as he led her along the ramparts. After a brief moment of silence he looked ahead, heaving a heavy sigh. “To be quite honest I am not surprised Moo...Fenris is taking this as hard as he is.”

“How so?” She asked.

“Think about it. He was defeated in combat, which never happens mind you. Well, except for you. Then he was shoved into a box! A box Ellie! I mean could you imagine? Red lyrium was forced into his body, he was tortured, forced to watch his wife be tortured, and to top it all off he almost had to witness and experience you being savagely defiled by the very man that killed his father and sold him, his mother, and his sister into slavery, all while being utterly hopeless and helpless to stop him. Now, I don’t know about you, but just one of those things is enough to drive one into despair, now all of them at once? That would drive most to drink themselves to death or worse.”

“Well, he’s well on his way.” She scoffed.

“Yes, so I’m told.” He sighed, shaking his head before continuing. “Plus, I’m not certain if you women think the same way but men have a particular…way of thinking…it may not be a good way of thinking, but nonetheless it is the way it is. Men who experience those situations often feel…emasculated, incompetent, useless.”

She opened her mouth to dispute the fact when he lifted his hand to stop her. “I said not a good way of thinking, remember?” She closed her mouth, allowing him to continue. “However, I don’t think he is pulling away from you purposefully. I believe he is feeling the incident was somehow all his fault, reminds me of another certain elf who burdens herself in such a way.” He said with a smirk. She nudged him in the ribs, rolling her eyes when he whimpered, feigning injury. He sighed lightly, forming a cloud into the cold air. “In all seriousness though Ellie, with the overwhelming helplessness he must have felt during the whole ordeal, I’m sure he thinks he is incapable of keeping you safe or protecting you. So, in his stubborn illogical way of thinking he is pulling away, thinking you’re better off without him.”

Ellen sighed. “But that couldn’t be further from the truth, none of this is his fault. Morvain is to blame, no one else. If he would just let me speak, maybe I could help him see that everything will be okay.”

“Ellie, he will come around, he just needs time. Not everyone can be as resilient as you. Although this is Moody Broody we’re talking about, the most stubborn, angsty being to ever come across all of Thedas…he could take quite a while actually.” With an exasperated sigh Ellen’s shoulders slumped in defeat. Realizing he might have made things worse, he thought quickly on how to rectify. “But you are the Inquisitor, you could always just order him to sit and listen.” 

“And you know as well as I that would not go over so well.” She sighed, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. 

“I suppose you’re right.” He chuckled, looking down to her hand wrapped around his forearm. He began to think of the blood bond when a very intriguing thought came to mind. “You know...I am curious. With the blood bond I imagine things will be quite different...in many different ways.” 

Her head popped up with interest when she met his gaze with a curious glint in her eye. “Meaning?”

“Well, since you both can feel absolutely everything through one another now, I can only assume any and all gratifications self inflicted or by third party must be extremely…intense. Perhaps even more so than the joining on your wedding night.” He smirked with one eyebrow raised. She felt her face burn as flush crept to the tips of her ears. She hadn’t thought much about it, but oh did she want to find out. With one look at her face Dorian laughed from his belly. “Oh, I can see it now! All of Skyhold will be well aware of its positive effects on you both as your screams echo through these ancient halls. Please be sure to tell me everything. I must know every detail…for knowledge sake of course.” He jested, giving her a wink as they continued their walk along the ramparts.

\--*--

Fenris was alone in the rotunda, sitting in the chair before the fireplace. He leaned back, resting his elbows on the chair arms with his legs stretched before him, soaking in the fire’s warmth as he supported his chin on his knuckles. He stared silently into the flickering flames while his mind flooded with thoughts. This has become his new ritual. He would stay in the rotunda until evening when he would finally make his way to the tavern and drink himself thoughtless. He would return once he knew Ellen was asleep and it was only then that he would sneak or more accurately stumble quietly back to their room where he would pass out in the chair. Many nights he would stand beside their bed and watched Ellen as she slept, wishing he could wrap her up in his arms and envelope himself in her warmth. But how could he? He didn’t deserve to have her, he failed her, she deserves someone better...someone stronger.

His rage began to bubble in the pit of his stomach at the very thought of being without her. He slammed his fist down on the chair arm, clenching his jaw when suddenly he felt his heart grip tightly in his chest. He jolted forward with his free hand clawing into the chair cushion. It was Ellen. She was sad, hurting. He jumped up from the chair and marched to the door that led out to the ramparts. When he reached his hand out for the handle his body froze. No. She doesn’t need you. You will only make it worse. He pulled away from the door, running his fingers roughly through his hair as he began to pace back and forth in front of the door. His heart and mind were waging war against each other on what to do when finally something snapped, like a thread being plucked right down the middle from the slightest tension. He roared, grabbing the chair he once occupied and threw it across the room. It crashed into the wall, combusting into a pile of wooden planks and splinters.

He stared down at the pile of rubble, his chest rising and falling to catch breath when a single loud knock came to the door. He turned towards the door about to refuse the company, but Bull was already letting himself in. “Hey, Tough guy is everythi-oh…” Bull stood in the doorway, glancing back and forth from the pile of chair to Fenris. “Looks like I came just in time.” He said, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded over his chest.

“What is it you want?” Fenris growled.

“That my friend is a surprise. Come with me.” Bull smiled, waving his hand for him to follow.

They walked out to the training yard, his breath instantly creating clouds in the cold air. When they arrived at the center of the training yard Bull turned to face him. “For fuck sake! How do these southerners handle this cold shit?” He shivered, rubbing his hands over his arms. Fenris looked up to the dark grey sky, watching the snow fall gracefully. He closed his eyes, feeling the flurries trickle cold along his cheeks. It reminded him of when Ellen would sift tiny currents of frost across his skin when the lyrium caused him discomfort.

When he looked back to Bull he was suddenly blinded by a large blur, rushing toward him. He ducked quickly, barely avoiding Bull’s fist to his face. “Venhedhis!” He hissed.

Bull turned to face him with a deep bellowing laughter. “Damn, I almost had you.”

“This is what you brought me here for? A sparring match?” Fenris spat.

“Yes and no. Back in Seheron if a Ben-Hassrath started to become dangerous with rage, instead of sending them to be re-educated they would put them in the ring, in hopes that fighting it out would relieve them. So, welcome to your ring Fenris. Your opponent...will be me.” He stated proudly before getting into stance.

However, Fenris did not think it wise. He had only felt this kind of rage one other time in his life, and during that time he took more life than he should. “I…appreciate what your trying to do Bull, but-”

“But what? Did that Morvain asshole make you soft?”

Fenris’ eyes darted at him dangerously, his hands clenched tightly into shaking fists. The very mention of that name brought his rage to the surface instantly, and Bull spotted it quickly. “There we go tough guy, come on! Show me what you're made of!” Fenris kicked off the ground, running toward him at full speed. Within moments he was before him, sending in a right hook. Bull threw his arm up to block it when Fenris sent his left fist into his gut. Bull lurched forward slightly with a deep growl. “RAAH! You’re holding back! Why? Did Morvain hold back when he hurt you? Huh? When he hurt the boss?” 

Fenris could feel the rage in the pit of his stomach boiling intensely. He began moving faster, right, left, left, right, up, down. Every swing he took Bull would make a comment, trying to drag his rage out of him. “That’s right! Show that prick who’s boss! Never back down! Never hold back or he will win!” 

With each hit Fenris landed into him sent flashes through his mind. His father dead before him, his mother and sister being dragged from their home and he was helpless to stop him. “You can’t let him win Fenris! You know what that sick asshole will do if he gets ahold of Ellie again!” The flash of Ellen on the table showed before him. Her eyes filled with defeat and fear, begging him weakly to look away and he was once again helpless to stop him. 

Then it happened, the rage erupted like a volcano, bursting through him with such ferocity. He released a daunting roar as his markings flashed a bright crimson. He no longer saw Bull, he saw nothing but Morvain’s face sneering at him, ridiculing him for being weak. With all his might he punched Bull in the gut once again, this time Bull felt it, lurching forward completely. While Bull was forward Fenris elbowed him hard in the back of the head, forcing him to the ground. 

Bull rolled onto his back, seeing Fenris above him, his eyes fixed but no longer seeing him. Fenris was seeing Morvain, unbuckling his pants ready to defile Ellen. His wife. The other half of his soul. With his vision now red Fenris shoved a knee into Bulls chest, pinning him down. “Hey, tough guy, calm down. It’s okay, it’s me Bull.” But Fenris wasn’t hearing him, he could only hear Ellen, whispering for him to look away. Bull watched as Fenris lifted a flickering hand, ready to plunge into his chest when suddenly Varric rammed into him, knocking him to the ground.

Varric wrapped his arms and legs around his waist tightly. “Unhand me!” Fenris growled as he flailed his arms and legs, trying to get off the ground.

“Bull, you all right?” Varric strained.

“Yea, I’m good.” He assured. 

“Good, wanna give me a hand?”

Bull got to his feet quickly, helping Varric pin Fenris’s arms and legs to the ground. “He’s a strong little asshole isn’t he?” 

“That’s what I’ve been saying. I told you this was a bad idea.” Varric sighed.

When Fenris finally calmed down Bull and Varric released him. His markings began to dim, leaving his skin hot to the touch. He sat up slowly, resting his arms on his knees as he looked to the snow covered ground. Bull held out his hand for Fenris to take. Fenris glanced from his hand to him before taking it reluctantly. Bull helped him to his feet to his feet when he placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. “You did good Fenris, you’re stronger than anyone else I know. Don’t let that asshole make you think differently. Remember, he had you bound because he knew he couldn’t stand against you. So tell me, who really was the weak one?” With those final words Varric looked to Bull with a silent nod, letting him know he would take it from there and he left.

Fenris stood there silently, contemplating on his words. There were truth to them, but it didn’t matter, he didn’t do enough, not for his family in the past and even less so for Ellen. He should have done more. Varric walked up beside him, patting him hard on the back. “All this life saving has made me thirsty. Come, let’s go get a drink. This is around the time you go drinking yourself into a stupor anyway right?” Varric chuckled, pushing him towards the tavern.

The tavern was lively as always. It was full of guards and recruits, treating themselves to a hard days work, while others prepared for theirs to begin. Fenris walked to his usual table in the far corner, taking a seat in the chair against the wall. He was able to see everyone and everything from this angle, no surprises could creep up on him while he drowned his pain to a comforting numbness. Varric pulled the chair out across from him taking a seat. “Ah, the darkest corner of the tavern, how fitting.” He jested, trying to lighten the mood. Fenris ignored him, his mind was focused on one thing, drink. 

The bar maiden came over with a tray. “I brought your usual.” She said with a sweet smile, placing two ale’s and four shots of brandy before him.

“Damn Broody! Are any of those for me?” Varric belted.

“No.” He stated, knocking back two shots one right after another.

“Don’t worry I haven’t forgotten you sweetheart.” The bar maiden said, placing an ale with a shot of brandy in front of Varric.

“Well, thank you kindly.” He said with a wink.

Varric glanced over the tavern, spotting Sera and Tomlen leaning over the second floor railing. She was teaching him her twisted game of spit, shot, bullseye. She would only play when the place was packed, easier not to be noticed. They walked along the second floor railing when she would lean over to let loose a dollop of spit, aiming for the drinks below. When it made it in and they didn’t notice, she would make her accomplice take a shot. If she missed or was noticed, she would hide and have to take a shot. Varric found out about this little game one night when she missed his drink and her spit landed on the back of his hand. He never wrangled Bianca so quickly in his life, shooting an arrow right pass her head as a warning. From then on he gripped his drink by the rim, covering it for safety. 

He could see Tomlen’s face twisted in disgust until it was his turn. He seemed hesitant at first, but with Sera being the queen of convincing anyone into anything it wasn’t long until he was allured. I really should hire her into the guild, the results she could wield would be astronomical. He thought as he continued to watch them. With the kid quickly convinced he leaned over, releasing a pea sized spittle from his mouth, landing it into a guards ale. The kids face lit up like dawn as Sera jumped up and down, punching him in the shoulder for his success. 

Varric released a small laugh, shaking his head when he looked back to Fenris. He sat silently, staring blankly at the ale before him, his face hard and tense. Varric cleared his throat to get his attention but his focus didn’t waver. “Have you spoken to Ellie?” He asked as nonchalantly as he could muster.

As if her name was the key to dispel his hypnotic state his eyes shot across the table, piercing into him. “No.” He growled lowly.

“Why not? She is your wife now Broody. I may not be the best to give relationship advice, but I’m sure she probably misses you. You both went through some horrible shit, you don’t think pulling away from her might make things worse?” He implied, hoping to knock some sense into him.

Fenris snarled as he slammed his tankard on the table and lunged forward with a crazed look of anguish. “And what would you have me say dwarf? Sorry I failed you? Sorry I allowed this to happen to you? Sorry I was a weak foolish man who thought he could protect you?” He leaned back into the chair, looking back down at his drink. “Sorry you chose the wrong man as your husband…” He whispered before taking another shot. 

Varric sighed, looking down into his own drink. He searched desperately through his charismatic mind for the right thing to say, but for once there was nothing. No witty one-liners, no smart ass remark, not one word he could think of to make light of this situation. So, for once in his life, he chose to be blunt. “You are a fool.” He said sternly. Fenris’s eyes snapped toward him from under his brow, his expression slightly shocked. Varric knew he wasn’t expecting him to be harsh, neither was he honestly, that wasn’t his way, but he followed his gut. “Ellie is the best damn thing to have ever happened to you and you’re willing to throw it all away? Over what? Some sick twisted psycho who planted some bullshit into your head.” 

Varric’s hands began to shake, he could feel the adrenaline coursing through him with each word that left his mouth. “It’s too late to turn back now, you’re both bound together for life. If you run away not only are you letting that bastard win, you will destroy her far worse than anything he could have ever done.” Unable to sit any longer he stood from his seat, knocking back the last of his ale. “I know you’re the king of brooding, but for once in your brooding career could you please take your head out of your ass? Ellie needs you, your wife needs you, and as far as I can see you need her too.” And with that he left, leaving Fenris with nothing, but to think on his words.

Fenris clenched his jaw, fighting to refrain from punching him in the back of the head as he watched him leave. Frustrated and losing the will to drink Fenris left the tavern. Knowing Ellie would still be awake he decided to take a stroll through the training yard. With the day coming to an end it was quiet, the once grey sky now hazed with colors of rich orange and amber hues as the sun started to tuck away behind the mountains. Varric's words began to play through his mind, causing his anger to tense harshly in his gut. He snarled loudly, pacing back and forth. “Stupid dwarf knows nothing!” The more he paced the more his rage was fueled. He could feel his heart racing, pounding in his ears when his mother and sister’s faces flashed through his vision, their eyes and screams pleading for help. He clutched his head between his hands, trying to force the torment to end. 

“Are you all right Fenris?” Cullen asked softly, walking up behind him.

Fenris turned around quickly, his eyes showing the agony that riddled him. “Leave me Commander! I do not wish for company!” He growled still clutching the sides of his head. 

Cullen took a seat on the bench next to him, looking to him with severity. “I am not leaving Fenris, not now, not when I can see you need someone now more than ever.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Fenris looked at him with crazed anguish ridden eyes, his body shaking with the mixture of raw rage and adrenaline. “Let me guess, you are here to tell me I’m a fool! That this is my fault! That I let her down! Well, allow me to save your breath!” His markings began to glow brightly as his voice roared louder. “You were right Commander, I do not have what it takes! I have failed my duty not just as her bodyguard but, as her husband! I failed you, I failed the Inquisition, I failed my wife…I failed myself!”

Cullen rose from the bench, making his way toward him slowly, analyzing each word with caution before he allowed it to leave his mouth. He recognized this pure unadulterated rage and shame, he had felt it in his time as a templar however, Fenris’s ran much, much deeper. Cullen knew of his past since Varric had found out, he read the reports. Morvain had ripped him apart not once, but twice. Cullen placed his hands palm out as he stood before him, trying to ease Fenris’s raging mind as he took one slow step after another. “It is not your fault Fenris, it is we who have failed you. You did not fail me or the Inquisition and you most certainly have not even Ellie. You were the one who broke free and escaped, annihilating all who remained. That is not failure.”

“SILENCE!” He hissed. “You know nothing! You were not there! You did not see what I had to endure! She sacrificed herself over her duty for me! Because I was too weak! Because I was caught! When the lyrium entered her body…she began convulsing...she stopped breathing. I felt her soul within mine grow weaker by the second! I thought she was going to die! When she came to he was waiting for her. He tortured her! He stabbed her, beat her! He degraded and humiliated her, while I was forced to watch! If YOU didn’t arrive when you did I would have had to watch him defile her in ways you never could have imagined!” He stared Cullen straight in the eye, speaking through clenched teeth. “So do not say I am not at fault when the fault is mine…it is all my fault.”

Cullen knew he was no longer just referring too Ellie, He was still being plagued by the trauma of his past. He was now standing before him, his arms resting at his sides. “Fenris, you were just a child.” 

And just like that Fenris shattered. He turned away from Cullen to shield him from his rage. “LEAVE ME!” He roared. His body shook violently as his restraint failed against his raw unadulterated rage. His head throbbed in pain between his grasping hands. He stumbled toward the tavern wall when he reached out, holding himself steady as sweat beaded his brow with each heavy breath. The visions that haunted him were still so fresh in his mind, he felt as though he were slipping into madness. In his fit of pique he began punching the outside wall of the tavern. Over and over in a trance like state till stone began to crack, crumbling into shards and dust. Cullen had to think quickly to keep him from not only harming himself, but Ellie. Without hesitation Cullen wrapped his arms tightly around Fenris’s arms and torso, squeezing with every ounce of strength he had. “Venhedhis Fasta Vass! Release me!” He cursed when he began flailing his body like a rabid beast. 

Cullen tightened his grip, holding his head flush against his back, trying to avoid being pummeled by the back of his head. “I will not! Isa’ma’lin! Remember? You said it yourself! You are my brother, and I will not let my brother suffer alone.” He strained, praying his words would reach him. He could feel the muscles in his arms begin to grow weak against the merciless struggling when suddenly all grew still. He looked quickly to see Fenris’s head slumped down and his body trembling slightly. Right as Cullen was about to call out to him Fenris tilted his head back, releasing an agonizing cry that pierced his chest. To hear it was to feel the very haunting of sorrow and desperation that he held for so long within him. Cullen held his embrace, knowing it was what he desired when he went through his own inner turmoil. Back then he had no one to give it to him, but this time he was able to give what he wished he had. Maker, he prayed it would be enough.

\--*--

Ellen paced back and forth from one end of the rotunda to the other. She awoke from a deep sleep to her hand bleeding and her heart racing. She felt the rage burn in her gut with such ferocity, it was Fenris. She began to heal her hand, praying silently to the Creators for her love to find peace. When prayers weren’t easing her mind she rushed to the dressing table to get dressed and search for him. As she put her hand on the drawer the door opened. She turned quickly to see Fenris, closing the door carefully. 

When he turned around he froze, his eyes meeting hers across the room. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She wore a white linen long-sleeved sleeping gown that reached to the floor. Her golden curls cascaded down her back and shoulders like a satin veil. She was so beautiful. He shook his head, looking to the ground. “Apologies, I will let you sleep.” He whispered, turning to reach for the door.

She rushed across the room, grabbing hold of his arm. “Please, don’t go.” When he turned around to meet her gaze, her eyes pleaded desperately for him to stay. Unable to say no, he nodded hesitantly and turned to face her. She sighed with relief and released his arm quickly, taking a step back to give him space. His brows furrowed, feeling a slight pull on his heart at the disconnection. He watched her silently as she picked at her fingers, trying to find something to say. He could feel her nervousness coiling in his chest, making him feel even more guilty. “Don’t.” She whispered, her tone pleading. She gripped tightly at her nightgown, shutting her eyes when she breathed in deeply before looking to him again, her eyes welling with tears. “Please, I can’t take much more.” She took a step toward him while still maintaining her distance. “I can’t bare to feel you in pain any longer.” She whispered, her bottom lip quivering as she fought back her tears.

His heart ached in his chest with the feelings of her and his pain combined. Wishing to save her from it he took a step back. “I am sorry Elle-”

“No! Stop!” She yelled her eyes serious yet filled with grief. “Stop pulling away from me!” He looked to the ground, regret pooling into his soul, knowing he is the cause for her pain. She had every right to be angry with him, he deserved it. “No! No! No!” She bellowed, rushing up to him. Expecting a blow he closed his eyes without moving an inch, but instead he feels a cool, comforting, and deeply missed sensation. He opened his eyes to her cupping his face in her cool slender hands. He shuddered slightly in her soft grasp. It had been so long since he had felt her skin against his. He looked into her deep blue crystalline eyes that radiated with the determination he missed and loved so much. “None of this is your fault Emma lath. I chose to go, I chose to save you. Would you not have done the same?”

“…yes.” He said weakly.

“Would you have blamed me for it?”

“…no.” He whispered.

“Then why? Why are you letting him win? Why are you allowing him to hurt us further? Why are you allowing him to keep us apart?” He was silent, he didn’t know the answer. He didn’t want it to continue, especially for as long as it has, it just did. She pulled him closer, so close he could feel her breath on his lips. “Please, come back to me Emma lath. I miss you. I need you. Without you by my side…I…I am truly lost.” Her voice cracked lightly and tears began to fall in streams down her cheeks. 

His heart wrenched in his chest, feeling her overwhelming emotions of pain and loneliness. He lifted his hands and cupped her cheeks, brushing the tears away with his thumbs. Her breath hitched slightly from the missed contact when she leaned into his hands. Her eyes were closed lightly, a weak smile forming on her lips and suddenly he couldn’t stay away from her any longer. He crashed his lips into hers with such desperation their teeth clinked with the force. He moved his hands to the back of her neck, pressing her further against him, curling his fingers into her hair. She hummed longingly against his mouth as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to push its way through to entangle itself with hers, deepening their kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair. 

Finally, after all this time he realized, she was the key. The key to help him through any and all pain in his life that was now melting away with each passing moment. He felt his heart swell as he let go of the anger and sorrow that burdened him for so long. “Ar lath ma Fea’mir…I am sorry…I am so sorry…” He breathed between kisses.

She pulled away slightly, peering into his face as she fought for breath. “There is nothing to forgive Emma lath. I love you. Forever.” 

He leaned his forehead against hers, “I am yours. And I promise, I will never leave you alone again.”


	33. Bonds and Peaches

Deep in the southern tip of Thedas was land where those of right minds knew better than to venture. The Arbor Wilds was dangerous terrain filled with savage wild beasts and forest so thick, the sun’s powerful light itself could not hope to break through. However, with his return it had become an even more dark and dangerous place. A darkness where faith of any kind stood no chance against. 

Morvain was in his office, sitting behind his desk with his head leaned back. His eyes were closed lightly as the corners of his mouth twitched into a perverse grin. His mind flashed through images of his precious time with the even more precious Inquisitor. He reminisced the details of her naked and beaten body before him as he tugged on his exposed throbbing cock. He inhaled sharply, picking up the pace as he recalled the look in her eyes when she finally broke and began pleading for him to stop. 

The mix of her tormented screams and pathetic whimpers ringing in his ears sent him over the edge. He moaned loudly as his cock seized, releasing his putrid seed into his hands. “Hah!” He groaned deeply and his arms fell limp, allowing his cock to pulse wildly in his lap as he climbed down from his high. Using the end of his cape he cleaned himself thoroughly before lacing his trousers and standing from his desk. He leaned over the ledge, feeling the sticky residue leftover on his fingers from his inclination. He licked them clean with a moan as his eyes rolled back in his head, imagining just how delicious his joining with the inquisitor would taste. 

His cock began to engorge once again when he started pacing around the room, his excitement imminent. He knew the journey for them to arrive would be long, but he was unsure of how much longer he could withstand. He ran his hands down his body, thinking of how to release his growing excitement when a scout entered unannounced.

“Sir, the scouts we sent to the ruin to aid in the Inquisitors transport have returned.”

Morvain’s eyes grew wide as a deviant grin spread across his lips. He turned quickly, stepping toward the scout. “Have the Inquisitor brought to me immediately.” He ordered.

The scout fidgeted nervously, avoiding his gaze. “W-well sir, there was a proble-” 

Morvain rushed him, seizing his throat so tightly that he cut off his airway as he stared into his eyes with an icy glare. “What?” He hissed.

“T-they had e-escaped...everyone...was dead.” He choked.

Morvain looked from the scout, feeling the disappointment that spread through him twist into an unbridled rage. With a shove he turned away from him, running his fingers through his hair with rough desperation as he glanced around the room. I was so close, I should have...perhaps I could...no...there is no way...she has outplayed you. Suddenly a menacing roar lurched from his lungs when he grabbed anything within reach, throwing it across the room. Books, vases, and vials of ink where hurled around the room, smashing against the stone walls and floor like a raging whirlwind. Once he had run out of things to take his anger out on he leaned over his desk, listening to the light sound of crinkling paper as documents floated to the floor. He began to regret letting his game go on for so long. I should have fucked her to pieces when I had the chance, he thought.

His arms trembled as his rage began to rear its head once again. Unable to contain the second wave of his fury he roared, turning to the nearest wall punching his fists into the stone repeatedly till they throbbed in pain. However, with each hit that made contact with the wall his anger only gotten worse when finally he snapped, slamming his head against the wall with a mighty crack.

A brief daze consumed him, his mind going blank for but a second. He pulled away from the wall sluggishly, feeling a hot stream of blood running down his face as he gazed at the splatter of blood left on the wall. Well played Inquisitor, but now we end this. He picked up his dagger from the floor and turned back to the scout. “Assemble the troops.” He growled when the scout nodded and left quickly. Morvain straightened his armor, wiping the blood from his face with the back of his hand. I will have her, he thought before making his way from the room.

He arrived at the entrance when the scout walked up beside him nervously. “Everyone has gathered as you ordered, sir.”

Morvain’s fingers tapped on the hilt of his dagger as he looked over his men. “The Inquisitor has escaped and she will be coming.” He clenched his jaw, trying to contain his fury before he continued with a deep growl. “We will wipe Thedas clean of this Inquisition, whatever it takes. So be prepared, for if any of you choose to disappoint me further…” He turned quickly, shoving his dagger in the scout’s throat with a look of stone. He watched coldly as the scout peered at him with shock, clinging onto his cape as he fell to his knees, gurgling on his own blood. Once the life left his terrified eyes Morvain turned back to his men with an unhinged glare. “You will share the same fate.”

\--*-- 

Ellen woke encased in a familiar warmth. A smile formed across her lips, feeling Fenris’ arms wrapped around her tightly. Being back in the strength of his arms made her feel whole once again. Her eyes fluttered open, releasing a sigh of absolute content at the sight of his sleeping face before her. It seemed so long since she had been able to gaze upon him like this. She examined his long white lashes, laying high upon his cheek bones, his mouth parted slightly taking in silent breaths. His familiar scent rushed into her senses, filling her with complete happiness. She leaned into the crane of his neck and inhaled deeply, recalling the smell of elfroot and tree bark, she was home. While she relished in his familiarity Fenris began to stir when he tightened his embrace, pulling her flush against his chest. 

She smiled when she began to admire his bared chest, watching as it rose and fell in a soothing steady rhythm. Her eyes scaled across the all to familiar markings that adorned his toned, muscular body and she couldn't help but feel enticed to touch them. She was just about to give into her temptations when she paused, recalling what Dorian had alluded to about their blood bond and how intrigued she was by it. She smiled widely as curiosity overpowered her better judgement. She lightly touched her fingertip to the start of a marking just above his heart, trailing softly down his peck toward his nipple. With feather light pressure she made circles around the sensitive skin, seeing goosebumps rise as he released a small sigh. Within moments she could feel her own breasts begin to tingle and swell, sending a burst of awakening to her core. She sucked in through pursed lips as her eyes began to roll back into her head. 

Afraid she may have disturbed him she glanced up at him quickly, halting in her lascivious hunt for knowledge. Still in deep sleep he rolled to his back, pulling her with him. Her head rested on his chest when she noticed the blanket fell further down his stomach, stopping just above his apollo’s belt. She took her bottom lip between her teeth, admiring the view of his chiseled stomach and the light trail of hair that traveled further below the sheet to areas she so desired to touch. She closed her eyes lightly to gather herself before continuing her main mission. When she opened her eyes she began trailing her finger tip down his stomach, watching hungrily as his skin trembled under her touch, sending a similar sensation into her. She bit her lip harder, stifling tiny moans that would try and escape her. 

Each trace she made further to her desired destination sent bursts of heat to her core. It was the most bizarre and yet, delicious sensation. She realized she could very well finish without even having to touch herself, because his pleasure would be hers as well…in every way. A mischievous grin played on her lips at the thought, setting her mind on a new quest. She continued to trail her finger ever so gently down his stomach, then his hips when she stopped just above the hem of the sheet. She looked back up to him, his breath had picked up slightly, but otherwise he was still in a restful sleep. With a deep breath she pressed her palm flat against his lower stomach, sliding the tips of her fingers beneath the blanket and the hem of his trousers. She paused, feeling a euphoric rush swirl through her making her core slick with desire. 

She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep the lusty mewls from escaping her as she continued to work her fingers further into his trousers. She could feel the heat of him warm her fingertips when a hand grabbed her wrist, causing her heart to jump to her throat. Once she realized her risqué intentions had been found out she turned slowly, looking up toward Fenris with a weak smile. He peered at her with dark lustful eyes that sent a shiver down her spine, the corner of his mouth curled upward. “What exactly were you planning Fea’mir?”

“I..I…” Her face burned with embarrassment under his gaze as she thought of how to reply. Fool! Now look what you’ve done. How are you going to explain your way out of this one? Hello Emma lath, don’t mind me I was simply testing just how strong the blood bond is? Ugh! Creators I’m beginning to sound like Dorian! She cursed herself silently.

Fenris watched her as she grew increasingly flustered when he chuckled, making her eyes shoot towards him with slight annoyance. “What is so funny Emma lath?” 

He chuckled again, rolling over on top of her wrapping his arms around her waist. “Well, aside from the fact that you tried to take me while unconscious and were caught red handed with your hand down my trousers. When confronted, your face twisted with such shock and embarrassment, it was endearing.” He said, kissing the crane of her neck, causing her to inhale sharply. She placed her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair when she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her roughly. 

It had been over a month since he’d been intimate with her. She desperately wanted to feel him around her, on her…in her. She missed the connection and the emotion, but above all she missed the rough physical preeminence of him. The way he would claim her like a beast claiming territory, the very thought of it sent shocks of pleasure through her. She was so tired of him treating her like a fragile piece of tableware, she wanted, no, she needed him to be harsh with her. She wanted to prove to him she is okay and can take it, she just needed the chance.

He began to suck the skin on her chest and she moaned lightly, bucking her hips into him. He released a lowly growl that vibrated against her skin, sending tingles through her body. He tightened his grip around her and pushed his hips into her, brushing his trapped length against her core. The sensation riddled through him intensely, causing him to shudder. What was that? He pulled back slightly, peppering kisses along her jaw and up the shell of her ear. Once he reached the tip he took it in his mouth and began to suck on it lightly when she gripped the sheets, releasing a high pitched moan. In seconds a fierce heat burst deep within him, sending shockwaves of pleasure to his throbbing length.

Alarmed, he released her pulling back a small distance before sitting on his knees at the end of the bed. Ellen sat up as they stared at each other, gasping for breath. “W-what?” He tried to speak but he couldn’t find the words as the pleasure still reverberated within him.

She looked to him with a shy smile. “That’s…what I was trying to figure out earlier, I was testing to see exactly how strong this blood bond truly is. From the looks of things it seems Dorian was right.”

He shot her a disapproving look. “I can only imagine what the mage had to say about all this.”

She rolled her eyes, crawling toward him like a minx fixated on its prey. He untucked his legs from underneath him as she straddled his lap facing him. She was so tantalizingly close he could feel her breath brush against his lips as she spoke. “That mage as you say is perhaps the most knowledgeable in blood bond magic. So, of course it would be only natural for me to heed his consultation on the subject, would it not?”

He swallowed hard, trying to remain lucid to the conversation instead of watching the flick of her tongue with every word that left her luscious lips. “I suppose.” He replied weakly.

A wide deviant grin spread across her face, knowing he was on the cusp of giving in to his desires. She moved closer, grazing her lips across his. “You know, we could always find out for ourselves if you do not wish to take his word.” She whispered, grinding her hips into him that sent a shiver through them both.

He latched onto her hips with his hands, digging his fingers into her soft, toned backside. She bit her bottom lip at the tension of his hands on her, hoping it would be enough to lure him further. He could feel the sensation of his hands on her, it was as if he was doing it to himself. His heart began to race in his chest at the overwhelming sensations surging through him. He so badly wanted to give in, but he didn’t feel it was the right time. She was still healing, so was he, not to mention he was extremely uncomfortable with the lack of knowledge with this blood bond they now share. What if it caused more harm? 

He shook his head, pulling himself back from the brink of his lustful desires. “I think it best we wait till we know more of this. I would never forgive myself if more harm were to come to you because of me.” He said, gently pulling her off of him. 

She huffed with disappointment, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched him get out of bed and begin to dress. “And what if we never find out? What if we’re stuck like this? Are you going to avoid me forever Emma lath?” She pouted.

He smiled, buckling his armor as he walked toward her. He placed a finger under her chin and raised her face to meet his. “I may have a strong will, but forever is not within my abilities, of that you can be certain.” He smirked, leaning down giving her a peck on the lips.

“Where are you going?” She asked in a demanding tone.

“To speak with the Commander and the boy about training the new recruits. I have thought about it and I think it best if I start again, perhaps actually try and help this time.” He sighed.

“You? Train the recruits? But...you hate dealing with others.” She said shocked.

He chuckled lowly. “Indeed, but they need me. Besides, I need something to keep me occupied lest my wife try and take advantage of me before we can find out more about a certain problem.” He said with a smirk. 

“But-” She tried to protest, but was cut short by another swift kiss before he turned and left the room in a hurry. She crossed her arms, throwing herself back onto the bed. “That stubborn, hard headed!” She released a shrieking growl, kicking her heels into the bed from the aching heat between her legs being denied. After a few moments of tantrum she calmed, staring up to the ceiling when a thought crossed her mind. She sat up, looking to the door with a mischievous grin. Fine! If you don’t want to touch me, you don’t have to.

\--*--

Tomlen tossed and turned around his bed, his head throbbing painfully. “Ugh!” He moaned as he settled on his back, placing a pillow over his head. He recalled his evening at the tavern, learning a new game he was so easily coerced into participating in by Sera. “Why do I continue to listen to Sera, knowing full well of the pain it will cause me?” He groaned.

“Because you had fun…and if you didn’t you know I’d give you even more to piss and moan about.” Sera stated.

He lurched forward in shock from the unsuspected retort when he sucked in through his teeth, grabbing his head as it pierced from the abrupt momentum. He peeked through his lids to see Sera sitting in the chair behind his desk across the room, picking under her nails with an arrow head. “Wha…What are you doing in my room?” He asked.

Sera laughed, taking a nail between her teeth spitting out the piece that bugged her. “Calm your tits little tit! Ha! That’s a lot of tits eh? Hahaha!” She laughed, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. 

Tomlen shook his head, looking down to his lap when he spotted his bare chest. Reminded he was only in his small clothes he quickly pulled the blanket up to his neck, clearing his throat nervously. “Lady Sera I-I’am predisposed. M-might we continue this conversation once i’ve dressed?” He stuttered, his cheeks instantly flushing with embarrassment.

She stood to her feet abruptly, walking toward the foot of his bed. Each step she took he pulled the blanket tighter against him. “What? No! This can’t wait! This is important stuff we need to talk about!” She bellowed. 

Tomlen felt his face burning hotter than a campfire. He looked up to her shyly, trying to communicate his vulnerable state. “L-Lady Sera i-if I may have just a m-moment to make myself…appropriate.”

She looked at him, tilting her head when she finally realized what he meant. She rolled her eyes, heaving an exasperated sigh as she turned her back to him. “Andraste’s ass. All right little tit, go on I won’t look.” She waited impatiently, tapping her foot. When she heard a thud from him falling out of bed she chuckled and continued to speak. “So! I been thinkin’, we haven’t really done anything in our main goal to humiliate Dorian or Cully Wully. We been slackin’ and that’s not gonna fly. While causing mayhem amongst the people is fun, we need to start thinkin’ of the bigger picture. Any thoughts?” She looked up to the ceiling when she heard him shuffle around quickly, stumbling into furniture and knocking things over. “Hey! Are you even listening little tit?” She chided, turning around. 

He had his back to her lacing up his trousers. “Now wear is my tunic?” He whispered to himself, looking around the bed.

She was growing increasingly more irritated when she spotted the tunic under her foot. She picked it up, throwing it at him. “Here! Now listen!” She demanded.

The tunic smacked him in the back of the head, landing on the floor behind him. He turned around to pick it up when he saw Sera facing him with her arms folded over her chest. He quickly covered his chest with his arms, trying to shield his exposed skin. “You said you weren’t looking!” He shouted. 

She clicked her tongue, rolling her eyes. “Makers balls little tit! What are you some chantry sister? You afraid I’m gonna steal your virtue or somethin’? I already told you I don’t like corn cobs I prefer peaches.” She smirked, breathing in through her nose as she looked up to the ceiling licking her lips. “Mmm…juicy, velvety, peaches.” She looked back to Tomlen who stared at her with confusion as he picked his shirt up from the floor. “Ah! That’s right. You’re still a wee virgin, never having tasted a peach before.”

He put on his tunic and reached for his armor. “Is that a term for something I should know?” He asked quizzically. “Because if that means to kiss a girl, I can assure you I have kissed a girl before.” He stated.

“Wha? A whole one? And she wasn’t your gran? I’m impressed!” She mocked.

“No, she was not a relative…she…was a young elven girl in the Dalish clan I received my training.” He muttered.

“Ooo yea? Did you use tongue? It doesn’t count unless you use tongue cause if not it’s just a greeting then, ya know? Like the Orlesians, all pish and prim. Muah! Hello, here for the crumpets? Muah! What nice knickers you have on today, they really match your eyes. You know that sorta thing.” 

Tomlen ogled her slightly disturbed. “Who in all of Thedas says that for a greeting?” He spat sarcastically.

“I don’t know the Orlesians I guess.” She shrugged before shaking her head waving her hands in the air. “That’s besides the point! Gimme the details, was there tongue? Did you feel her pillowy woman peaks? Also for your information tasting a peach is not kissing, well it is but it isn’t, there is kissing involved but not on the lips…well...not the ones on her face anyway.”

His head was spinning with confusion when he tilted his head. “Not on her face? Where else would one have lips?”

Sera sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. “Do I have to teach you everything little tit? Do you not know your basic autonomy?”

“I believe you mean anatomy.” He corrected.

“See! You’re a smart tit! Yet you can’t figure out what tasting a woman’s peach is?” She sighed with irritation, looking at him as he stared back with big innocent and curious eyes. She dropped her hands to her sides, smacking her legs. “UGH! It means to kiss or more like taste a lady loves lady bits, her inverted dangle bag, her luscious lady flaps, her beehive of delicious honeycomb, her swamp flower…actually I never liked that one, sounds smelly.” She cringed. 

Tomlen stood with his mouth hung open, his eyes no longer curious but wide with shock. “Makers breath…” He whispered, clasping a hand to his mouth, his face turning the deepest shade of red she had ever seen. “Y-you…you can do that? T-that’s a thing?”

Sera hurled over in laughter. “What the shit you mean can you do that? HA! HA! HA! There are no rules in the sack little tit. Anything goes! Well, unless you’re into tying people up and shit like Bull then there has to be some ground rules I suppose, but other than that, yea. It’s a very common thing eating peaches. Ask Broody, I’m sure he can tell you a thing or two about eating peaches, he does have the ripest one after all. I’m sure he gets his fill eeevery-”

Tomlen shook his head trying to relieve his mind of the mental images, playing before him. “I-I…we should…um…perhaps we could discuss something else…yes…Oh! What was so important you needed to discuss? Something about Mr. Pavus and the Commander I believe it was, right?”

“Oh yeah! That’s right! Way to stay focused little tit!” She grinned, patting him on the shoulder. “We need a plan! The plan, the biggest plan. If we are going to get them it needs to be big. So, I was thinking of getting them together and pranking them at the same time, it needs to be something Skyhold will never forget!”

Tomlen rubbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger, looking to the ground. He began to walk around the room and pick up the pieces of his armor, coat and weapons, putting them on as he continued to think when finally something clicked. He snapped his fingers and turned to face her. “I have an idea!” He said, springing with excitement. 

“Well, what is it?” Sera urged, rubbing her palms together.

“Methane bombs!” He said, holding his arms up as if displaying a beautiful artifact.

Her shoulders slumped with disappointment. “I’m not trying to kill them little tit. If that’s what I wanted I would have filled their arses with arrows already.”

“No, no of course not! I remember the Dalish hunters using them to scare off wolves or bears that got to close their settlement. They used halla feces and sometimes they put flour or coal to make smaller smoke screens. Perhaps we can fill it with something else and make it even more messy?” He thought out loud to himself.

It was now Seras turn to stand in shock. She gaped at him with her mouth open, realizing just how far he’s come since she first recruited him into her entourage of jokes and mayhem, though forced. A big toothy grin spread across her face as she grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him frantically. “Your bloody brilliant little tit! A fucking genius! I mean could you imagine, Commander uptight and Mr. Prissy pants covered in poo and Maker knows what else? They’d have to buy all new clothes and the smell would linger on them for days! HA! HA! HA! I knew you had it in you!” She bellowed, hugging him tightly. 

Tomlen could feel pride swelling in his chest with such a compliment from the esteemed Queen of pranks. He smiled warmly, returning her embrace as excitement began to burn inside him for their mission of debauchery when Sera released him abruptly. “Oh, that’s right. I heard that Cully Wully was looking for you earlier.”

“What? Why didn’t? UGH!” Tomlen growled, rushing past her for the door. 

“We’ll talk later little tit!” She yelled after him still wearing a wide grin.

\--*--

Fenris walked through the throne room, his mind still addled by the intense desire that lingered in his gut. What in the Maker are we going to do? From such a small notion I almost…no, there has to be a way to fix this. There is no way with an intensity like that we could even go further. We would pass out before the deed was even done. He shook his head, entering the Ambassador’s office on his way to the war room. 

Josephine looked up from her desk to see him walking through. “Oh! Fenris, I…” She stood from her seat quickly, making her way toward him. 

He stopped, looking to her with a slight tilt of his head. “Was there something you needed of me Ambassador?” 

She stopped a few feet before him, glancing nervously between him and the ground. She tugged and smoothed her hands over her vest repeatedly, gathering the courage to speak. “I-I wanted to speak to you personally, but I haven’t found the right time to do so.”

He raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what she would want to speak to him about. He hadn’t offended any nobility recently or damaged any, oh. He looked to her with sincerity. “If it is about the chair I broke in the Inquisitor's quarters I apologi-”

“Don’t be absurd!” She snapped. Startled by her own tone she smoothed a hand over her hair, straightening her posture before looking him in the eye. “That was most certainly not your fault Fenris. I simply wanted to express my deepest apologies.”

Fenris looked around the room with wide eyes. He was confused, he didn’t understand why of all people she felt the need to apologize. She was not the reason they were captured, she was not in control of security or the guard. She planned parties and dealt with the nobility. If anyone was least responsible it was her. He gave her a small smile. “Lady Ambassador yo-”

“Allow me to finish.” She said, cutting him off with a firm hand. “Morvain’s men were able to infiltrate our home because I ordered the furniture. They killed Inquisition soldiers, good men, because of me. Because I have this incessant need to keep everything pristine, thinking it will make the nobility take us more seriously.” She scoffed. “It is my fault they died, and it is my fault they attacked you…and…” She looked to the ground, clenching her hands into fists. “It is my fault…they were able to leave Skyhold with you...in that damned box…” She whispered. 

Fenris could hear her tears splash as they fell to the stone floor. He could see the burden that weighed on her from the guilt she carried, he recognized it all to well. He knew it wasn’t her fault, at least he didn’t feel it was. However, he didn’t know what to do, he was never good at these types of situations. Panic started to settle in his mind when he looked around, hoping Varric or Ellen would walk in at any moment to rescue him. His eyes snapped back to her when her cries began to turn into loud pitiful sobs. A small groan of distaste rumbled in his throat as he lifted his hand to reach for her shoulder when he froze. Should I pat her shoulder? Or maybe her head? Venhedis! How do I end up in these situations?

He thought back to when everyone consoled him, hoping to find the right course of action. I can’t punch her like Bull or she’d certainly become wounded. Probably wouldn’t be wise to call her a fool like Varric. Ass. Suddenly he had a thought and ran with it. He rushed her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, trapping her arms to her sides. She gasped, her body jolting at the sudden contact, her tears drying almost immediately. “it…is not your fault?” He said out loud as if asking her for the right answer.

A strained chuckle left her. “Are you certain?”

“Yes? I mean, yes it is not your fault.” He said, deciding that was the right thing to say. 

He patted her awkwardly on the back a few times when Tomlen entered the room. “Good morn-oh, apologies. Am I…interrupting?”

Fenris pulled away from her so quickly she almost lost her balance. He caught her arm, steadying her on her feet before looking to Tomlen. “I-I was just…” He looked to Josephine with desperate eyes, silently pleading for help. 

She smiled warmly, turning to Tomlen. “I was apologizing to Mr. Fenris for my part in their capture when my emotions seemed to get the better of me. He…” She glanced over to Fenris with a chuckle, “…awkwardly tried to console me while communicating his acceptance to the best of his abilities.” 

“Yes, awkward…that is what it was.” Fenris declared, nodding his head. “So, if you’ll excuse me, Lady Ambassador.” He bowed slightly before all but fleeing for the war room. 

Tomlen hurried to catch up. “Hey Fenris, wait!” He yelled after him, jogging up beside him. “Are…you okay?” 

Fenris sighed, closing his eyes briefly as he continued to his destination. “I am. Why do you ask?”

Tomlen scratched the back of his head nervously. “Well, I read the incident report of you and Bulls scuffle, not to mention I overheard Varric and Cullen talking, they seem genuinely worried about you. Now add what I walked into between you and the Lady Ambassador-“

“There is nothing between the Ambassador and I!” Fenris growled.

Tomlen nodded frantically, raising his hands in yield. “I-I believe you! I just wanted to ask if you were feeling better is all.”

Fenris stopped just before the door when he turned to face Tomlen. The young man was wary, rubbing the back of his neck with a weak smile. He felt the need to ease the boys mind for reasons unbeknownst and it irritated him. “I am fine. Thank you for the concern, it is…appreciated?”

Tomlen froze, his eyes wide with slight shock and disbelief. “I-I would normally respond with ‘you’re welcome’ but you sound uncertain.”

Fenris sighed with frustration. “I am-I mean I do…appreciate the concern that is.” He struggled for the words when he saw Tomlen peering at him with doubtful eyes. He growled, raking his fingers through his hair. “I am not use to…this. The consoling, the reassuring…showing appreciation. With Ellen it is different, it comes so naturally…easily, but…” He could feel the pressure of his vulnerability beginning to plague him. He turned from Tomlen in hopes to conceal it, but his irritation with the situation was making it difficult. 

How do I come to find myself in these situations? First the Ambassador, now trying to explain my inexperience with emotion to a child? How has it come to this? After a few moments of thinking silently to himself and unable to come up with a solution to his dilemma his patience had finally run dry. He turned to Tomlen with dangerously stern eyes. “I am fine. Now, there will be no more questions, no more concerns, and most certainly no more consoling, understood boy?”

Tomlen nodded frantically, agreeing to his request when he rushed to open the door to the war room. When he entered Cullen and Dorian raised their heads from the war table. “Ah Second Commander, I had wondered when you’d be joining us.” Cullen said wryly.

“Apologies Commander I was…sidetracked.” Tomlen muttered as Fenris entered the room behind him. 

Cullen and Dorian looked at each other before turning their attention to Fenris with worried faces. “Good morning Commander.” Fenris said with a small smile before turning to glare at Dorian. “Mage.” 

Dorian rolled his eyes dramatically. “Well, good to see you’re back to your normal brooding behavior Moody Broody.”

Fenris smirked, making his way further into the room standing beside Tomlen. Cullen looked to him from across the table with a warm smile. “How are you Fenris?”

“Good, I have actually come to speak with you and…” He turned to Tomlen who smiled back at him nervously. “the Second Commander.” He said when Tomlen lit up with a wide childlike grin.

“Absolutely Fenris, what may we assist you with?” Cullen asked curiously.

“I was hoping I may resume my duties in helping to train the new recruits. With the sheer amount of soldiers the Inquisition now has I can only imagine my help is needed now more than ever.” Fenris said confidently.

The room became silent, each of them frozen still with utter shock. Fenris glanced around the room, each of their eyes wide and unwavering when Dorian cleared his throat. “Apologies, but perhaps I was mistaken, did I just hear you say the words ‘help’ ‘train’ and ‘recruits’ all in the same sentence?”

“Yes.” Fenris replied.

“Perhaps I was to early in my assessment of your mental health, clearly you are still unwell.”

Fenris rolled his eyes, releasing an irritated sigh. “My mental state is fine mage!” He growled.

Cullen peered at him with deep concern etched across his face. “Fenris, there is no need to rush back into your duties. You are allowed to take some time for yourself, and Ellie.”

Fenris looked to the ground, releasing a light chuckle as he recalled his morning of having to escape his lustful temptress. If I do not resume my duties you all will never have a restful night's sleep, of that you can be certain. He thought before meeting Cullens worried face with assuring eyes. “Forgive me Commander, but as you’ve said before time is a luxury we simply do not have. Ellen and I are aware of what must be done and I would prefer to spend what little time we have making absolute certain these men are prepared for Morvain. They must be ready.” 

Cullen shook his head with uncertainty. “You have only just gotten better Fenris. Surely a few more days won’t leave us destitute.”

Fenris could feel frustration and anger begin to boil in his gut when Tomlen intervened. “Commander, if I may.” Tomlen glanced at Fenris with a sideways smile before looking back to Cullen. “Fenris and I have spoken at length on our way here and I believe he is more than ready to resume his duties.” 

Cullen leaned over the war table his eyes slightly widened. “You aren’t afraid he will use the recruits as punching bags Second Commander?”

Tomlen scrunched his nose, shaking his head. “Not at all, Fenris has assured me he was willing to take his responsibilities seriously this time, isn’t that right, Fenris?” He said, turning to him with a wink only he could see.

Fenris could feel the tension in his face soften towards the boy. He smirked, hoping his expression was successful in relaying his appreciation. “Of course, Second Commander. You have my word.”

“Well then!” Tomlen chirped, clapping his hands together looking back to Cullen. “I don’t see any other reason to keep him from assisting us, do you Commander?”

Cullen eyed Tomlen suspiciously. “I suppose not…Second Commander.” He said, pushing off the table and resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. He looked back and forth between Tomlen and Fenris before giving in with a heavy sigh, combing his fingers through his hair. “Fine. You may retake your post Fenris. However, I will be watching your progress closely. If you show any signs of causing harm to any of the recruits you will be removed immediately, understood?” Fenris nodded, agreeing to the terms. 

They all gathered around the war table, peering down at a large map of Skyhold. “Since we now have well over a thousand solidiers, training them all adequately will be difficult. We decided Bull will train the veterans with the Chargers in the training yard and Dorian will train the mages in the garden. We still haven't found a place large enough to house the young and inexperienced.” Cullen said, searching the map.

“Perhaps we could do shifts in the training yard?” Tomlen suggested.

“That would disrupt their training and only allow both sides just half a day. That wouldn’t be fair to any of them.” Cullen said, shaking his head.

“If I may ask, but why must each group be trained separately?” Fenris asked.

“They are separated by experience so they may hone their skills and become better.” Cullen answered.

“True, but wouldn’t it make more sense to train them all…together?” Fenris glanced down at the map when an ever so slight tingling began to trickle in his lower stomach. He shook his head, pushing away the distraction and looked back at the three of them. “The veterans could help train the inexperienced by sparring with them. Not to mention every soldier experienced or not will need to train alongside the mages to learn magic suppression t-tactics.” The tingling had quickly become a dull tightened ache while his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

He pulled at the collar of his armor, clearing his throat harshly. “As a force fighting for the same cause it only makes sense to be working together, that includes training together. By training together they are getting to know each other and motivate one another, therefore making us as a whole…S-stronger!” Fenris inhaled sharply and lurched forward, his hands catching the table to hold him up. He stared widely at the table below him, finally recognizing the feeling that was now fueled between his legs. That wicked…

“Fenris, are you unwell?” Cullen asked worriedly.

“I…I am fine.” He said, trying to control his heavy breaths.

Dorian eyed him curiously from across the table when he noticed a sheen of sweat forming across his brow and a slight trembling in his shoulders. “I believe Moody Broody may be onto something Commander.” He said, making his way around the table toward Fenris.

Cullen looked down at the map holding his chin between his thumb and forefinger thinking. “But where would we be able to train such a large group?” 

Fenris took a deep breath, fighting to control the desires being forced upon him in the most inopportune time. To avoid the others from noticing his current state he swiftly and carefully adjusted himself in his trousers. He gave Cullen an awkward smirk while leaning forward to point to the forest just outside the keep on the map. “Why not train them here? Gallevorn and his warriors can train with ours as well, everyone will benefit.” 

Cullen nodded slowly, assessing the area in question. “I suppose we could clear out a section for them to train.”

“No, they can learn to u-use the land to their advant-AH!” Fenris gasped, hunching over the table. He was panting, fighting to control the trembling desperation in his groin. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back as he rested his forehead to the table to regain himself.

Cullen called out to him. “Fenris are you sure you’re alright?” He looked to Dorian who was now standing beside him, looking him up and down. “Dorian! Don’t just stand there! Heal the man!” Cullen chided.

Dorian studied him from the tips of his ears down his body until he spotted the intrusion caged in his trousers. Dorian leaned his hip against the table beside Fenris who was now clawing into the table for purchase. He folded his arms across his chest, placing a hand over his mouth in a failed attempt to stifle a laugh when Cullen lost his temper. “What in Thedas is the matter with you! The man is clearly ill and you not only hesitate to heal him, but you mock him?” He roared.

Dorian now no longer able to hold back threw his head back and howled with laughter. “Ah..as much as I would like to assist him Commander…this is not an illness in which I have the magic touch for…isn’t that right, Moody Broody?” He asked with a raised brow.

“Shut your trap mage!” Fenris roared, pushing himself up from the table weakly. “Commander may…we finish this discussion another time?” Without waiting for a response Fenris turned still slightly hunched over and bolted out of the room, hearing Dorian’s laughter trail off in the distance.


	34. The Inquisitor

Fenris sprinted through the throne room, ignoring all the looks and greetings he received from the guard. His mind raced with indecencies as his eyes fixated to the rotunda across the way. Once he reached the door he opened it with haste, slamming it shut behind him. He pressed his head against the frame and took a few breaths, trying to calm his trembling body before he faced his wicked temptress. Feeling confident, an arrogant smirk crept across his face when he turned, all too prepared to deny her once again...or so he thought.

“Fea’mir, I told…you…” His voice trailed away along with his train of thought. His breath caught in his lungs, leaving his mouth dry as his eyes widened so large they became sore with strain. He was hypnotized. With his mind numb from shock, his feet moved on their own, carrying him slowly toward their bed. His eyes greedily soaking in the most delicious sight he’d ever seen.

The curtains were drawn, making the room dark, intimate, but a small fire in the hearth gave just enough of a faint amber glow for him to see everything he needed. As he walked up to the bed he noticed it was cleared of everything but a sheet, a sheet she laid on shamelessly in all her elven glory. He gazed upon her, visually feasting on every single line and curve of her exposed body. She lay on her back, her long golden tendrils splayed across the bed like a crown. Her feet pressed into the bed, anchoring her long slender legs that were spread wide before him, allowing him to see her glorious folds slick from her salacious pass times. 

He winced, feeling his swollen length twitch in his trousers painfully when he spotted her hand resting on her lower stomach, her fingers glistening with her taste. He licked his lips, his resolve melting away at an alarming rate with each passing thought of taking them into his mouth. “Like what you see Emma lath?” She sighed, reaching her hand down between her legs cupping her sex. He watched hungrily as her fingers disappeared into her folds when suddenly he jolted forward, feeling a warm tingling shock quiver between his legs.

“Seems I have gotten your attention.” She chuckled, drunk with the newly acquired power she now held over him.

He smirked, running his hands along the buckles of his armor, undoing them. “Yes, you have.” He said, pulling the cuirass over his head and tossing it to the side. “Do you know the scene in which your wandering hands have caused? In the presence of the Commander, the boy, and the mage no less.” 

She smiled, biting her bottom lip. “It must have caused quite a commotion.”

“It did.” He said lowly, removing his gauntlets. “I thought it was decided we would wait till we figured out more of this?” 

“No, you decided that, I agreed to nothing.” She replied, gently tracing her free hand across her breast, grazing her nipple when he gasped and shut his eyes tightly. She knew he was still desperately clinging to the last strand of resolve that remained, but she would not be refused a second time. Doubling her efforts she pinched her pebbled peak firmly between her fingers while securely flicking across her bundle of nerves with the other. 

He inhaled sharply and lurched forward, gripping onto the foot of the bed. She grinned innocently as he glared at her from under his brow. “You will be punished for your disobedience Fea’mir.” He growled.

She hummed her approval as he tore off his tunic before all but frantically unlacing his trousers. “Good, I think it’s time you let the wolf out of its cage, don’t you?” She cooed. 

Her words struck a chord deep within his being. He felt his heart begin to beat rapidly in his chest, sending his blood to burn through his nerves like liquid fire. He looked at his hands, watching the veins scale across his skin when his markings flickered. His primitive instincts collided with the animalistic need that throbbed below his waist, erupting his body into a sense of urgency and releasing the beast. Within seconds he was upon her, crashing his lips into hers in a riotous battle of dominance. 

He kissed her with such ferocity she could feel the bruising already take form, but she didn’t care. This was what she wanted, for him to be harsh with her. To take her in such a way that left the tender flesh between her legs sore for days, even weeks afterwards. She wanted every move she made to remind her of his influence over her body from this very moment. Since the events of Morvain he has treated her like a fragile baby bird that could shatter under the slightest touch. No, she could take it no longer, that was not who she was. When he looked at her she wanted him to see the strong, fiercely determined woman that he fell for. The one responsible for taming the beast inside of him. 

She sighed approvingly into his mouth as he took her bottom lip between his teeth, yanking it as he sat back on his knees and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pinning her to him while the other snaked its way up her back. When he reached behind her neck he curled his fingers in her hair and pulled, forcing her to look up to expose more of her neck for him to feast upon. A moan escaped her lips, feeling his teeth lightly scrape against her pulse. The sheer overwhelming sensations her body was experiencing had her mind going mad with rigid desire. She could feel everything between them all at once, every touch, every bated breath, every craving that built strenuously within them. The bond was bringing them to heights they had never reached before. 

Desperate to remain focused, she concentrated on his breathing as he trailed his tongue down her chest, stopping just above her nipple. He peered up at her, wanting to see her face twist with desire as he lured her soft supple peak into his mouth. She inhaled sharply, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair as he began flicking his tongue in circles around her delicate pebble. She threw her head back, sighing breathlessly into the air as she ground her hips into his. 

The heated friction between their cores ripped a low guttural moan from his chest. He pushed her back onto the bed and leaned over her, staring into her with dark desirous eyes as he gasped for breath. “It’s not enough, I need more. I need to taste you.” He said, moving down her body hungrily, kissing, nipping, licking every inch of her exposed skin until he froze along her rib. He looked down at the scar that newly adorned her skin, matching his. The fire in his eyes, dimming slightly with sorrow. He leaned down and pressed a long tender kiss against the marred skin. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

She felt the sting of his guilt prick in her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair, silently reassuring him that she was more than fine. However, even with her assurance he lingered and the guilt continued to grow. She started to fear he would put an end to her need of him when suddenly she seized his face between her hands, forcing his gaze to meet hers. Her eyes were bright and full of love for him, but behind them was a dark desire with the unyielding need to be sated. “Claim your wife, Emma lath.” She demanded with a heavy breath, instantly reigniting his hunger. 

He attacked her flesh with his mouth, tracing down the curves of her hips when he reached just above her mound. He paused, looking up to her with a smirk. She smiled down on him, biting her bottom lip as her heart raced in her chest with anticipation. He kissed along her inner thigh while teasing her folds with his fingers. He slowly worked his mouth toward the junction between her legs when he smiled, sensing her impatience with his agonizingly slow pace. She huffed, bucking her hips off the bed to force his mouth onto her, but he easily avoided her attempts. He continued to kiss along her inner thigh, passing her mound with a heavy breath before kissing down the other side. He did this over and over, each time lingering above her sex long enough to give her false hope that he would finally give in to what she desired from him. It wasn’t enough to see her struggle with want, he wanted her to need him, to beg him. 

Her mind exploded with fury from each pass he made of her. She tried to trick him by raising her hips to meet his lips but her reflexes were slowed by the over stimulation of it all. Unable to take his incessant teasing any longer she reached down and plunged her fingers into her folds. Without moving his lips from his task he grabbed her wrist and pinned it to her side when she groaned with irritation. “Please, Emma lath, please.” She whimpered and he smiled against her skin, hearing the desperation for him in her voice. Satisfied, he wrapped his arms under her thighs and pulled her to meet his lips. With the flat of his tongue he licked the entirety of her, starting from her entrance he led a steamy slick trail to her swollen nub. She threw her head back, releasing a cry of pleasure and satisfaction of his hot wet mouth at work. 

He felt his length continue to swell with each flick of his tongue, making him moan against her heat. His hips ground into the bed with the imitation of her pleasure running through him. Oh how he missed the taste of her, the sweet and savory stream of her desire coating his tongue that always left him hungry for more. However, as much as he wished to continue until she became a boneless heap around him, he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to withstand. He’d been a throbbing mess since he left the war room, and with every calculated swipe of his tongue it not only pushed her to the cusp of losing herself, but pushed him as well. But how could he stop? He couldn’t, he wouldn’t. They were to far down the dark trails of their desires to turn back now, no, he would see this through. 

With firm strokes of his tongue he circled around her luscious pearl, sending them both reeling. He smacked his lips, lapping up her sweet nectar when he pulled her jewel delicately between his teeth. A high pitched mewl escaped her lips as she gripped the sheet, now damp with the sweat of their inclination. Her heart beat so loudly in her ears she could no longer hear the sound of her own breathing. The pleasure she felt was so intense her vision was drifting to black when she called out. “Fenris! Take me! Please!” If she wasn’t going to make it to the end, she at least wanted to feel the sensation of him filling her before unconsciousness could take hold. 

Her pleas rang in his ears, brimming the fire of his inner beast. He pulled himself away from her heat with a growl before lunging toward her, pushing her further into the bed, attacking her lips as he mounted her. He grabbed her hips firmly with his strong hands as he lined himself up to her entrance. He took one more look into her eyes when he slammed into her, filling her all the way to the hilt. The sensation that filled them was unlike anything they had ever experienced. Goosebumps tickled along the surface of their skin, covering their bodies while their minds floated high toward the heavens. The higher they reached the more difficult the balance of falling into darkness from over exertion became. 

His fingers dug into her fleshy backside while he cried out through clenched teeth. He could hear her screaming his name faintly in the distance, beckoning him back from the brink. His body shuddered at the familiarity of her molded heat around him once again. They paused, trying to adjust to the new heightened sensitivity of their connection. He kissed her deeply while she wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him know she was ready. Unable to hold back any longer he pinned her hips down roughly as he began pumping into her slick delectable heat. He watched as she threw her head back and cried his name with each thrust. 

The room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and the clapping of skin from their sweat soaked bodies. She could feel her muscles become tense from the force of their passion building quickly. Trying to remain lucid she began to trail kisses from his neck up his ear. When she reached the tip she took it into her mouth and sucked lightly. A lowly growl escaped his lungs as he picked up the speed of his ministrations. 

He was so close, the overwhelming sensations of their heightened bond sent his body into a state of chaos. He moaned through bated breaths as his hips slammed into her wildly, his markings hot to the touch as he teetered on the edge of his climax. She could feel his markings burn against her skin. Wanting to ease the discomfort she tried hailing frost to her fingertips, but with her mind in disarray and her body heightened with extreme fervor, her magic became turbulent. She attempted once more to hail frost to her hands when her magic erupted, sending extreme cold to cover her entire body. Their bodies became drenched with condensation and sweat as steam rose from the surface of their skin.

And just like that, he snapped. He howled to the stars behind his lids as his markings flashed bright crimson, lighting up the room. His entire body shook with pleasurable ecstasy when his vision threatened to go black. Fighting desperately to stay conscious he sunk his teeth into her shoulder to anchor himself as he released his hot seed inside of her. She screamed his name, wrapping her frostbitten body around him, her nails digging painfully into his back as they fell over the edge together ready to welcome their blissful climax. However, nothing could prepare them for the onslaught that awaited them. Their vision flashed bright white, their ears ringing loudly as wave after wave of euphoric pleasure crashed into them. 

They clung desperately to each others trembling bodies, trying to remain conscious as they rode out the peak of their climax. After a few agonizingly long moments their labored breathing began to even and their trembling bodies began to calm, but they still feared to move. Ellen had her arms wrapped around his head, her fingers still tangled in his dampened white locks as Fenris laid with his ear to her chest, listening to the soothing rhythm of her heartbeat. 

He glanced around the room afraid his body could still give out at any moment when he decided to take a chance and lifted his head weakly to look up at her. “That…” He couldn’t find the words. Unable to keep his head up he laid back down on her chest. He felt weak, tired, his mind a useless puddle, but on the other hand, he had never felt so alive, so utterly fulfilled. He had never before in his life felt so irrevocably connected to someone, mind, body, and soul. It was amazing. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. “That was the most amazing experience I have ever had in my life.” He finished.

She smiled with closed eyes, tightening her embrace around him. “Me too.” She whispered, running her fingers through his hair. 

Feeling safe to move he leaned forward, kissing her tenderly as he removed himself before plopping down beside her pulling her into his arms. “Ar lath ma, Fea’mir.”

“Ar lath ma, Emma…” She yawned, trailing off as they both drifted off to sleep.

\--*--

With half the day gone Cullen, Dorian and Tomlen had finally ironed out the details to the recruits training. Dorian had left the war room, or more accurately was ordered by Cullen to check on Fenris and make sure he was in good health. ‘If he is unwell it means Ellie is unwell now go!’ He sighed to himself, recalling just how completely and utterly oblivious the Commander was to such things as intimacy. “Maker, I really need to get that man laid.” He chuckled, arriving to the rotunda door. He knocked firmly, waiting to be allowed entry. “Moody? Ellie? May I come in?” There was no answer. He looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was there to catch him as he placed his ear to the door. He wore a wide devious grin, hoping to hear their cries of passion, or perhaps lewd orders given from Moody’s own mouth, but he was met with silence. “Well, how unfortunate.” He sighed with disappointment.

Wait! What if their bodies couldn’t take the extremity of their union and now they’re passed out barely clinging to consciousness! He gasped at the thought when he yanked open the door. “Ellie! Moody! Are you all…oh my…” he whispered, gazing upon their hedonistically entwined bodies lying before him. They were sound asleep in each others arms, breathing deeply and evenly, they were okay. Given the overwhelming pungent scent of sex that filled the room he gathered they were more than okay.

He closed the door behind him quietly before walking further into the room. He studied Fenris’s prurient disposition, admiring his stunning physique adorned with those intricate and mysterious markings. He always wondered just how far they went... now he knows. As he glanced over his body when he spotted his rather large appendage. He held a hand to his mouth to stifle the sudden choke of the air entering his lungs. Not that it made a difference to him, but he never expected Elven men to be so…well endowed. Given their typical slender physiques he just always assumed… He shook his head, biting his bottom lip. “Ellie my dear, you are one lucky wench.” He whispered, now standing at the foot of their bed. 

He folded his arms over his chest, readying his magic incase Moody decided to try and tear his hide for walking in on them in such a state. As much as he enjoyed riling up his moody counterpart, he was no fool when it came to Fenris’s infamous temper. He leaned into a closed fist and cleared his throat loudly. “Well, well, well, what have we here?” He bellowed, watching them jolt forward in a shocked, half sleeping state. Ellie covered herself with her arms while Fenris shielded her with his body, forgetting just how exposed he was, or perhaps didn’t seem to care.

“What is the meaning of this mage?” Fenris growled still dazed from his slumber. 

Dorian laughed as he began to pick up their clothes from the floor, tossing the articles to them. “Oh please Moody there is no need to be angry. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, of that I can assure you.” He replied, wearing a lewd grin.

Fenris glanced down to his nether’s, remembering just how exposed he was when he quickly used his tunic to cover himself. “I’m going to kill him!” He roared, lunging forward when Ellen grabbed his arm to hold him back.

Dorian sighed, rolling his eyes. “Don’t be absurd, I am not a savage, I did knock first, but there was no response. After your little display in the war room the Commander was worried you were ill, therefore worried Ellie might be ill as well. So he sent me to come look in on you both to be certain.” 

“I’m sure that order did not include gawking at Fenris in the nude, now did it Dorian?” Ellen chided still holding Fenris by the arm.

Dorian chuckled slightly. “Not at all, though that was a rather wonderful surprise.”

Fenris broke away from Ellen and jumped into his trousers. Without bothering to finish lacing them he rushed Dorian, stopping an inch before his face with dark raging eyes. “If you so much as make one smart comment or snide remark. If I even think that you are undressing me with your eyes in the slightest way, I will not hesitate to rearrange that pretty face of yours so horridly, no amount of magic will be able to fix it. Do I make myself clear, mage.” He spat.

Dorian peered right back into his eyes with a wry smile. “Promises, promises. Don’t worry Moody Broody I will be sure to treasure the sight of you in my dreams only.” He whispered, giving him a wink.

Ellen dressed quickly and raced between them before Fenris had a chance to land a blow. “As you can see Dorian we are fine, nothing to worry about. So if you would be so kind.” She said as she began to push him toward the door.

“Ah! Wait there was one other thing.” He said, stopping in his tracks. “When I was done assessing your health the Commander wanted everyone to meet in the war room to go over our plans against that filthy bastard Morvain.”

“Okay, we will get ready and be over immediately.” Ellen stated before pushing him toward the door once again.

When she opened the door Dorian gasped. “Wait! You are going to give me the details of your first sexual experience with the blood bond right? You promised.”

Mortified Ellen looked to Fenris who’s head shot up with a disapproving glare. Ellen gave him a weak smile before turning back to Dorian. “I do not remember promising such a thing. Our intimate affairs are private Dorian. I will not be sharing anything.” She said sternly before giving him a wide grin and a wink only he could see.

His eyes lit up as a small smirk spread across his charming face. “But of course, I completely understand.” He said, leaving the room with a jubilantly step.

When Ellen closed the door and turned around Fenris was right behind her, staring her in the eye. Startled she took a step back, trapping herself between him and the door. She figured he was angry by Dorian’s last comment and began to think of an excuse. “I-I didn’t really promise to tell him anything. I-I just said that so he would leave me be.” She stuttered, her heart racing under his intense gaze. 

He leaned into the crane of her neck, peppering kisses along her shoulder. “You cannot lie to me Fea’mir. I felt the excitement that ran through you when he spoke of it.”

She hummed pleasantly as his lips worked their way up her neck. “I really won’t if it bothers you Emma lath.” She sighed.

“It does not bother me.” He said in-between kisses.

Shocked by his response she froze, her brows furrowed with suspicion. “Wait! It doesn’t?” She pulled away from him slightly to look him in the eye. ”You could have fooled me.” 

He smiled sweetly before kissing the tip of her nose. “The mage may get under my skin, and I may want to punch him in that arrogant mouth more and more with each passing day, but somehow I have grown quite fond of him.” Ellen’s mouth dropped open from his confession when he took her bottom lip between his teeth, biting just hard enough to snap her back. “That is something you will never mention to him, understood?” She nodded frantically, her eyes still wide with shock. “Good. Now let us go to this meeting, lest the mage return and annoy me further.” He sighed, taking her hand in his leading her out of the room.

As they walked side by side toward the war room she glanced at Fenris, studying him curiously. He stood tall with his head held high, walking confidently. His face was calm and relieved of any tension with the tiniest smirk formed on his lips. He looked happy, relaxed, more than she could ever recall. She smiled, feeling a warmth flutter in her heart. Things were finally back to normal, but stronger and even better than before. Even with all their hardship she wouldn’t change it for anything. 

Once they arrived at the war room door she paused, taking in a deep breath to center herself. Fenris squeezed her hand for added strength before letting it go as he followed her into the room. Upon entering everyone besides Cullen looked to them with impish grins on their faces. Ignoring their insinuated looks she walked up to the table, standing across from Cullen. “Inquisitor,” Cullen greeted with a slight bow before turning to Fenris. “it is good to see you are well Fenris, you had me worried earlier. Dorian has assured me it was just a small stomach ache and it has passed.”

Fenris looked to Dorian who stood beside the Commander, stifling a laugh behind a closed fist. With a fake smile Fenris nodded looking back to Cullen. “Yes, it must’ve been something I ate.”

“Or drank! You did live off of a liquid diet of ale and brandy for about a month, Broody.” Varric piped in.

“You know, I hear the best cure for a sour stomach is peaches. Eat lots and lots of peaches, for hours if need be.” Sera said, looking to Fenris with a sly grin. Tomlen stood beside her, looking to the ground with a shake of his head, his face turning a deep shade of crimson.

Without missing a beat Fenris retorted with a confident smirk. “That is precisely what I did.” 

Tomlen began to cough uncontrollably while Sera chortled, slapping him on the back. “Uh oh, someone get the little tit a peach quick!”

Everyone laughed besides Cullen, who instead looked around the room with a vacant curiosity. “Is that really a remedy for a sour stomach?” He asked seriously, causing everyone to bellow in laughter once again.

Ellen felt her face burning hotter than a hearth when she turned and glared at Fenris, causing him and everyone else to silence immediately. He gave her a small apologetic smile for the commotion he created, but something about seeing him so open with everyone else made her heart sing. To look at him now, you never would have believed the cold emotionless statue he once was. She sighed and gave him a sweet smile before turning her attention back to Cullen. “I believe you wanted to discuss our first move against Morvain, Commander.” She stated.

“Yes, the more the Second Commander and I discuss it we believe our best plan of action would be to take out his second outpost in the Western Approach first. It will weaken his operation tremendously, leaving him trapped when we surround the Arbor Wilds with absolutely no back up.” 

“How far is his outpost in the Western Approach?” She asked.

“It’s about three weeks away with a small caravan and horses, but given the fact we will be traveling with around fifteen hundred men and all on foot, I would say that time will approximately double.” He admitted. 

Ellen nodded, looking across the map. “How long until we’re ready to march?”

Cullen was about to respond when Tomlen stepped forward to speak. “Given the most recent assessment in the soldiers training, we believe they will be fit and ready to fight in about two months time.” 

“Okay then, perhaps if we all help with their training myself included, we will be able to cut that time down.” Ellen said, thinking out loud when she looked to Fenris who was staring at her backside in a hypnotic state. 

“There is something else that needs to be discussed Inquisitor.” Cullen said, his tone serious.

“Yes?” Ellen sighed, rolling her eyes away from Fenris. 

“There is the matter of the blood bond.” He said when he cleared his throat, watching Fenris closely as he continued. “With the bond consisting a fatalistic side effect, having you both on the field of battle makes the liability to your life that much greater, Inquisitor.” He shifted his weight from one side to the other, resting his hands on the hilt of his sword before continuing cautiously. “Now, there are ways to aid this transition. We could wait longer and recruit a group of Orlesian chevaliers as an elite force that could give you both a more secure backing on the battlefield or…” He sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

“Or what, Commander?” Ellen asked sternly.

“Or Fenris could remain here, at Skyhold.” He sighed.

Fenris’s head snapped towards Cullen so fast he wondered how it remained attached. “That is not an option, Commander.” Fenris replied lowly.

“Fenris if-” Cullen began.

“NO!” Fenris bellowed. “I will not remain here in the safety of these walls like a coward while my wife faces the man who almost destroyed us!”

“Fenris, please-” Ellen appealed.

“No Fea’mir, you cannot be considering this!” He rushed to her, taking her hand in his. When he peered into her face his eyes no longer showed the bright confidence they held just moments ago, now, they were filled with fear and desperation. “Please Fea’mir I have to be there. I cannot bear the thought of you going against him alone.” He pleaded, squeezing her hand tightly. 

She cupped his face with her free hand. “I won’t be alone Emma lath, I will have fifteen hundred men behind me, he will not win.” 

He growled, pulling away from her when he slammed his fist on the war table. “Venhedis! Don’t you understand? That bastard destroyed my family! He destroyed me! Not once, but twice! He almost took you from me! You almost died because of him! No! I must be the one to take his life! ME!” Growing desperate he looked around the room, hoping to find answers when he spotted Dorian who looked up to the ceiling, trying to make himself as small as possible. “Mage!”

Dorian jumped and looked around when he held his hand to his chest, looking to Fenris. “Me?” 

“Yes! Have you heard from your contacts in Tevinter? Do they know anything about reversing the blood bond? How long it will take? Anything?” Fenris could hear the panic in his own voice as he questioned him, but he didn’t care, the stakes were too high for him to remain calm.

Dorian opened his mouth several times, trying to think of the answers to the barrage of questions being thrown at him one after another. “M-moody, you must understand, this kind of magic is hardly being practiced let alone successful! It is going to take time. Possibly more than your willing to give at the moment, but time nonetheless.”

Fenris hissed, rubbing his hands over his face roughly. “What is the use of having a blood mage in the Inquisition if you have no knowledge in blood magic?” He spat.

“For your information Moody, I am not a blood mage. I have never even practiced it. I have only witnessed it, against my better judgement.” Dorian corrected, straightening his collar.

Cullen watched Fenris as he cried out in frustration, pacing around the room. He understood his anger, he wanted to make the man pay for what he’d done, they all did, but with Fenris the notion went far beyond mere want, it was a necessity. Cullen cleared his throat to attempt once again to reason with him. “Fenris you must understand. With you both on the battlefield any miscalculation big or small will put the Inquisitor at risk. If the Inquisitor becomes injured or weakened then the entire Inquisition will suffer, tipping the odds in Morvain’s favor. It is a risk we cannot afford to take.” 

“I am more than capable of protecting my wife as well as myself!” He hissed.

“You cannot promise that you and her will walk off that battlefield completely unscathed! This is war Fenris, not some hunt in the woods!” Cullen could feel his own anger beginning to get the best of him. Stubborn, bull headed, He took a deep breath, reigning in his emotions before speaking again. “Fenris, this has nothing to do with your ability to protect the Inquisitor-”

“She is my wife!” Fenris roared.

“Enough!” Ellen shouted, looking between the two of them. She could feel Fenris’s anger as well as her own beginning to flare. She understood Fenris’s reasons for wanting to be there, she wanted him at her side just as much as he did, but his unreasonable behavior was getting them nowhere. With her decision made she turned to him, her voice commanding. “We cannot afford to give Morvain and his men more time to grow by waiting in hopes we will hear from Tevinter.” 

Fenris rushed up to her, shaking his head. “No! You cannot ask this of me! You are my wife! I am your husband! It is my duty to remain at your side, to keep you safe! I will not allow it!” He roared.

Ellen had enough, her anger had reached its limit. Her jaw clenched as her hands balled into shaking fists. “I may be your wife, but in this room, on that battlefield, I am the Inquisitor! When I give an order it is followed without question, that includes from you! Do I make myself clear?” Her voice shook the room like thunder, sending vibrations through the ancient stone walls.

Everyone froze, holding their breaths for fear of making too much noise and drawing attention to themselves when, “Oh shit! Broody just got spanked by Inquisi-tits!” Sera snorted. In a state of sheer panic Tomlen pinched the back of her arm to silence her. “OW! What?” She whined when Ellen and Fenris snapped their heads in her direction with dangerous glares. “Oh, sorry...carry on.” She muttered, looking down to the ground.

When Ellen looked back to Fenris, her face was tense. “I have made my decision, you will remain here when we march against Morvain.” 

Fenris ground his teeth together, fighting the urge to continue. He glared into the fierce blue eyes that stared back at him, they were so tense, so absolute, but he could see as well as feel the smallest ache that lingered behind them. He knew her mind was made up and nothing short of eliminating the bond would change it. He clenched his jaw, cursing her stubborn nature that he loved and yet at this very moment despised. Knowing there was no way to win the argument, he decided to take his leave. “As you wish, Inquisitor.” He said, giving her a deep bow before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

He barreled his way through the throne room, his anger imminent. Once he reached the rotunda he kicked open the door, slamming it behind him. He huffed as he yanked off his armor piece by piece, hurling them across the room. How could she agree to this? He thought chucking his sword on the sofa. His mind plagued him with flashes of Morvain’s face, sneering at him, mocking him. His body began to shake from the tension of his fury boiling beneath his skin. “RAH!” He roared, picking up the small table beside the sofa, throwing it across the room in a fit of rage. 

He paced around the room, becoming more frantic with each passing moment. This can’t be happening! There must be a way to fix this! I have to be there! I must be the one to make him pay! I must! He stopped in the center of the room, raking his fingers through his hair when he rested his hands on the back of his neck and looked up to the ceiling. His eyes scaled across the room, glancing over the richly colored mural, studying the details of Ellen’s victories. 

He followed the story to the final panel when he paused, it was a scene after the battle of Corypheus. It showed Ellen standing on the far end of a forest, reaching out for the large black wolf that stared at her from a distance. Fenris growled with distaste, knowing exactly who the wolf represented, when something in his mind clicked like the final piece to a puzzle fitting perfectly into place. He rushed toward the bed and climbed to the middle and laid down. if anyone were to have answers, it would be him, he thought before closing his eyes, allowing the Fade to take him.

When he awoke he was in the forest just outside of Skyhold. He looked around cautiously, unsure of what to expect from such a place. The last time he had come to this place alone it was involuntary and definitely not for the reasons for which he has now. Since then he had never attempted to enter the Fade by himself, it was only when accompanied by Ellen that he came to this place. He didn’t know or even fully understand how it worked or how it was navigated. 

He kept his guard up as he began to walk through the forest. He noticed immediately the sea of tents from the clan were not there, but upon further inspection, he began to see the beauty in the Fades rendition of this familiar place. Everything from the grass to the water in the cool running stream was touched with an ethereal glow. It was calm and quiet, the only sound being carried was the wind, rustling the leaves through the trees. When he looked up he became instantly entranced by the endless night sky painted with deep violet auras with millions of stars, twinkling like bright crystals. 

Focused back on his mission he continued through the forest, wondering how he would be able to track down the trickster god in such a vast realm. Each time their paths have crossed it was he who found them. Fenris scoffed, knowing it was Ellen’s presence in the Fade that lured the wolf to them. He wandered aimlessly for what seemed like an eternity, the hope he once carried was quickly diminishing when he stopped in a clearing to think. How does one find someone who doesn’t wish to be found? Fool! This is the Fade! This is his realm, not yours. “Rah!” He cried out in frustration. This is hopeless! No! I cannot give up now! Not when I’m this close! In one final act of desperation he leaned his head back and filled his lungs with as much air as they could carry. “Come out wolf! I know your there!” He shouted.

Solas was there, from the moment the lyrium warrior ventured into the Fade, he was there. He watched him curiously from the shadows, wondering why he was alone. What was he was searching for? Solas sneered, hearing the desperation so clearly taking hold of him in his feeble attempt to hail him. He was leaned against a tree as he watched to see what he would do next, guessing how long it would take for him to give up and leave in a fit of pique. A smile played on his lips at the thought, while his body remained immersed in the shadows, the moon light only catching his piercing ice colored eyes.

Fenris was at a loss, he was completely out of options. This was his last shot in finding the answers he so desperately needed. He peered into the tree line from under his brow, he knew Solas was out there, watching, listening. His incessant thirst for knowledge was to strong for him not to be. However, knowing Ellen was not with him, there was no reason for him to show himself. Fenris snorted with frustration. That arrogant, prideful, son of a- he froze as a sly grin crept across his face with the idea that dangled before him. He scanned the forest around him and prepared himself. “Face me wolf! Or is the false idol to busy lurking in fear!”

His ears twitched slightly, hearing something approach him from behind. When he turned around he saw see Solas emerging from the tree line, standing tall with his hands resting behind his back, his face, however, was not expressing its usual calm. Solas stopped just a few feet before him, glaring at him dangerously. “I fear no one.” He replied when his eyes began to glow. 

Fenris panicked, taking a step back. “No, don’t!” He begged. “Ellen!” He strained before doubling over from the searing pain that spread across his skin.

Solas stopped immediately at the mention of the name his very soul ached for. “Ellenwen…she’s alive?” He whispered. 

Fenris gasped with relief as the pain subsided. Please don’t let that have reached her, he thought before picking himself back up to face Solas. However, he couldn’t help feeling disturbed by Solas’ question. “Of course Ellen is alive.” He replied. 

Solas closed his eyes, releasing a heavy sigh, his mind finally at ease. He had no idea what had become of her after their last terrifying encounter. He had been worried sick, aimlessly wandering the Fade every night in hopes she would return alive…or as a spirit. He looked to the ground, recalling her limp body before him, her spirit barely clinging to life. He shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the ill gotten memories. When he opened them again he saw Fenris staring back at him. He clenched his jaw, causing his temples to protrude. “What happened to her? Is she alright? Is that why you are here?” He demanded.

Fenris eyed him suspiciously, he knew the wolf knew something and he wanted to find out what it was. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean. Ellen is in complete health back in Skyhold.” Fenris understated, folding his arms over his chest.

Solas could feel his rage boiling with Fenris’s feigned ignorance. “Do not play coy with me fool! I saw the danger she was in with my own eyes! She entered the Fade barely clinging to life and infected with the blight! Now explain yourself! I will not ask a second time!” He roared unable to keep hold of his usual calm demeanor, not when she could still be in danger.

Fenris’s blood turned ice cold in his veins with a sudden realization. This whole time he believed it was her strength, her own will and determination that brought her back to him, but he was wrong. “Y-you were the reason…she came back.” He whispered.

Solas stood tall, looking down on him like an unworthy vagrant. “Yes, it was me.” He said, watching Fenris stand before him with conflict battling in his eyes. “Now explain what you have failed to protect her from.” He demanded lowly.

Fenris took a deep breath, glaring at him from under his brow when he began to tell him of their encounter with Morvain. He explained the exchange of red lyrium and the torture they endured, describing detail after detail. As he continued to reveal the atrocities they had endured together Fenris could feel the old pains of shame and guilt begin to consume him once again. When he finished reliving the trauma once more he looked away, trying to remind himself why he was there. “That is why I have come, to seek your aid in reversing this blood bond.” 

Solas stood silently going over every detail of her horrid encounter with evil. To hear the details of her torture pained him. He imagined the fear she must have felt, the pain she must have endured. It enraged him. Images of her screams began to haunt him, sending him head first into an unrelenting rage when he scowled at Fenris menacingly. “This is your doing! How could you have let this happen? What kind of man allows his wife to be put in such a dangerous situation! You incompetent fool!”

“There is nothing you can say that I haven’t already told myself wolf!” Fenris spat.

Solas scoffed. “You are not worthy to carry part of her soul, you have proven you are not capable of protecting it. I saved her then and now you have come to me to save her again, you’re pitiful.”

Fenris had heard enough. He was well aware of the mistakes he had made, but he learned the lessons that accompanied them and he would never let them happen again. “You have no right to question my mistakes wolf! Have you not made mistakes that destroyed an entire race? And even now you have made the biggest mistake of all…” He took a step forward, looking him dead in the eye. “You chose to leave her, the one you claim to love more than anything in this world so you could make the same mistake once again, only this time, you will doom her as well.”

Solas felt his brow twitch from his words. “You know nothing of the pain I have endured for decisions I had to make.” He hissed venomously.

“Perhaps, but I do know the love Ellen and I share, and I know I will never allow what happened to her to ever happen again.” Fenris said when a smile played on his lips with visions of Ellen’s smile flashing before him. “I used to say I would die to protect her.”

“Is that in doubt?” Solas asked sharply. 

“No, I would gladly give my life if it meant she would live, but I have come to realize that she has given me something I have never had.” 

“Which is?” Solas pressed.

“A sense of belonging, I will fight to live so that I may take my rightful place in this world…which is at her side. That is where I belong and I will never choose anything over it, no matter how important I think it may be. Can you say the same?” He asked, looking back to him.

Solas felt his teeth would crack at any moment under the strain of force from his jaw. He gripped his wrist tightly behind his back, fighting the urge to send this man's body into an oblivion of pain he had never experienced before. The fool knows nothing, he assured himself silently. He shook his head, trying to concentrate on the knowledge at his disposal. There must be a way to reverse the damage the red lyrium had caused, but with all the knowledge he had gained from millennia of walking the Fade, he knew nothing, not yet. “I do not have the answers for which you seek.” He said plainly.

Fenris’s mind exploded with disappointment. “What do you mean you do not have the answers? Are you not an Elvhen fucking god?” He bellowed.

He walked passed him, ignoring his childish outburst. “Just because I said I do not have the answers at this moment does not mean I cannot obtain them. Meet me here in three days and I will have what you seek.”

Before Fenris could reply he was gone. He sighed heavily, looking back up to the night sky. I hope this works, he thought, feeling the slightest ray of hope begin to ease his mind.


	35. Trust

“You there! Tilt your shield forward to deflect the magic! If that mage was being serious you’d be dead!” Cullen growled at a young recruit. Ellen stood beside him, scanning over the sea of men as they trained in the field just outside the gates. A steady snow fell gracefully from the grey casted sky, clinging to her black fur cloak. As she looked through the clouds of her heated breaths she spotted Fenris across the way, teaching the two handed warriors blocking techniques. He glanced at her before quickly turning his head, trying to avoid her watchful eyes. She sighed heavily, looking at the snow beneath her freshly wrapped feet. Cullen looked over to her, hearing her disgruntled. “Is everything all right Inquisitor?” He asked with his usual concern lingering in his tone. 

She scoffed sarcastically, kicking at the freshly fallen snow. “Oh sure! It’s just my stubborn, rage inflicted husband has been avoiding me for the past three days and so soon after our most recent reconciliation, but other than that I’m positively blooming.” 

Cullen chuckled, looking toward Fenris who was barking orders to those training under him. “He most certainly is stubborn I’ll give him that, and here I thought no one could out do you in that category, Maker was I wrong.” He laughed as Ellen playfully punched him in the arm when he smiled rubbing away the dull ache. “All joking aside Ellie, I believe you made the right decision and deep down I think he understands. If he didn't, I don’t think he would be here, not to mention helping as much as he is. Tomlen has informed me that he is always the first out here to run drills and is always the last to leave, he’s working harder than most.”

Ellen sighed again, watching Fenris as he spoke with Dorian. As much as she appreciated Cullen’s words of comfort she knew her husband. She knew he was still angry with her decision, she has felt the irritation and uncertainty that simmered through him the last few days. Though she believed his hard work was genuine, deep down she knew its main purpose was to keep him distracted. He didn’t want to concentrate on the fact that in a few months time he would be left behind as she faced the man that nearly took everything from him...again. 

Fenris stood tall facing his charges with Dorian at his side. “Since you all specialize with two handed weapons, you are left without shields. As such you will have no barrier of protection, making you easy targets for mages. So you will need to be quick. You must charge them, but be on your guard against ranged attacks. Get into groups, one mage against one warrior. I want to see if you have what it takes to live.” He ordered. While they merged into their groups he glanced over at Ellen. He watched as the snow speckled along her golden hair, her flushed cold kissed cheeks, beckoning to be cupped in his hands.

He hardly breathed a word to her since their argument in the war room. It wasn’t that he was still angry per se, but more that he was having a difficult time controlling the emotional repercussions from his visit to the Fade. He didn’t want to put himself in a position to lie to her. He knew if she were to find out about his meeting with the dreaded wolf she would certainly leave him behind from sheer spite alone, even if the bond were cured. So, after weighing his options he figured he had little choice but to keep his distance even against the longing he held for her. 

Dorian watched Fenris as he continually glanced over to Ellen with a love sick yearning in his eye when he heaved an exasperated sigh. “Makers mighty pecks Moody! Why don’t you just go speak to her! She is your wife after all, I think you're allowed.” Fenris gazed at her, struggling to find words when Dorian huffed with a roll of his eyes. “Here, it’s really simple, you walk up to her wearing those big sad puppy eyes you do so well and say, ‘My dearest wife, I apologize for being such an ass. Forgive me.’ See? Now you try.”

“I do not have puppy eyes.” Fenris growled.

“Sure you do! You do it so well in fact I’m almost certain if there were a contest between you and the real thing you’d get the treat and the poor creature would get a swift kick in the ass!” He bellowed.

Fenris sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “You are the most insufferable mage I have ever met.”

“And you sir are a stubborn ass.” He retorted.

The weather took a turn for the worse, becoming a full on storm that in turn canceled training for the remainder of the day. With their duties on hold Fenris and Ellen decided to go to the rotunda. When they entered Fenris removed his armor before taking a seat on the sofa facing the fire. Ellen removed her cloak, hanging it by the hearth to dry before taking a seat next to him. She pulled her feet beneath her and propped her elbow against the back of the sofa, resting her chin on her knuckles. She watched him as he rubbed his hands together, holding them out to the welcoming warmth. “Are you going to avoid me forever Emma lath?” She asked softly.

He stopped his movements, keeping his eyes on the flickering flames. “I do not know what you mean, Fea’mir.” He replied timidly. 

“Oh no? You don’t realize that you have hardly spoken a word to me in the last three days? That you avoid even looking at me since the meeting?” She pressed.

He folded his arms across his chest, leaning back against the sofa. “And what would you have me say? You have made your decision and you have made it clear that there is little I can do to change it.” He said sternly.

Sensing his irritation she sighed and stood on her knees, crawling towards him. She straddled his lap facing him, cupping his face in her hands. She looked him in the eyes attentively before pressing her lips to his, kissing him deeply. She felt him relax in her embrace when she began teasing him with her tongue. She licked across his lips, avoiding his tongue as it searched for hers. He unfolded his arms from his chest and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her hard against him, his fingers clinging into her back desperately. 

She could feel his worry and dread begin to take hold of her when she pulled away, resting her forehead against his. “I do not wish to fight Emma lath and I do not wish to be pushed away any longer.” She said, cradling his face in her hands, peppering kisses along his cheek up the bridge of his nose before ending her loving trail with soft feathery kisses upon his closed eyelids. “Please understand, the decision did not come easy. I always want you by my side, but I have a responsibility to the Inquisition and…I cannot risk losing you.” She whispered.

He sighed, knowing what she said was true. She carried the heaviest burden of them all. Not only was she responsible for the lives of those under her command, but she was responsible for keeping peace across all of Thedas. He knew deep down that if there were another way she would have taken it, and there still could be. It has been three days, he thought, surely the wolf has found something. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest in a tight hug. “I understand.” He said while thoughts of possibilities fluttered through his mind. 

She eyed him curiously, noticing his bemused expression. “What are you thinking of Emma lath?” She asked.

His eyes snapped to meet hers, panic heightening his pulse. “I-I was just thinking of how-I-you-we…” By the Makers mercy there was a knock at the door, saving him from having to lie to her. 

When they looked up to answer, Dorian was leaned against the doorway with his arms folded, wearing a lewd grin. “Well, well, well sanctioning yourselves to another round of intense romping are we? Don’t mind me I’ll just sit over here quietly and take notes, for knowledge of course.” He spouted wryly.

Fenris huffed loudly with relief, throwing his head back against the sofa. For once the mages untimely intrusion was beneficial, he thought. 

Ellen rolled her eyes, heaving an exasperated sigh. “May we help you Dorian?” 

He stepped further into the room, running his thumb and forefinger over his mustache. “It is not I that requires your assistance my dearest Ellie, but rather our handsome, bright, yet extremely dimwitted, Commander who calls for you. Since training has been discontinued for the remainder of the day he wished to continue going over the details of the assault against the Western Approach.”

She crammed her eyes shut with a whine, plunking her head into Fenris’s chest. “Must he go on and on about the same boring details? I was well informed of everything he had to say the last four dozen times he said them!”

“Well, you can’t blame a man for being thorough, isn’t that right Fenris?” Dorian smirked.

Fenris scowled at him for the indecencies he was insinuating when Ellen rose from his chest, releasing a gasp of excitement. “You could come with me Emma lath, perhaps he will keep it short since he knows your patience is limited.” She offered with a hopeful glint in her eye.

He smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead. “There is no need for me to be there. Besides, I have become weary from training, I think I will stay here and rest.” She slumped her shoulders with a disappointed nod before planting a quick kiss on his lips. She got up from his lap and grabbed her cloak, throwing it over her shoulders as she walked past Dorian.

“Oh, Come now Ellie, there’s no need to be gloomy. Just think, the quicker you get this over with the quicker you can rush back here and attempt to take Broody in his sleep again.” He bellowed, causing Fenris to snap his head in their direction. She gaped at Fenris, her face flushed from the tip of her nose to the tips of her ears under his gaze when she punched Dorian in the chest, fleeing the room. Dorian laughed, sucking in through his teeth as he clutched a hand to his chest, closing the door behind them.

Fenris walked up to the door and cracked it open slightly. He peeked around the throne room, seeing them just enter the Ambassadors office when he closed it. He removed his tunic and quickly climbed into bed. He shifted around, trying to get comfortable before finally settling on his back. He scanned over the mural, spotting each wolf that lurked in the background of ever scene. You better have answers wolf, he thought before drifting to the Fade.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the Brecilian Forest. He was surrounded by towering trees of rich green as the light of the setting sun splayed across his skin through the branches. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, immersing himself in the familiar scent. This place has always been special to him, it held so many treasured memories for the short time he was there. He recalled Ellen teaching him the language of their people and the first time he heard her sing. He remembered their run through the forest on their journey to peace and when they shared their first kiss. 

He began to walk through the woods when his mind invoked the memory of Ellen’s first encounter with Morvain. He remembered the sheer panic that consumed him when he found her barely clinging to life. He remembered sitting beside her while she remained unconscious, when he realized how much he loved her. His mind played through the recollections of what followed after she woke. The longing she held for him in her eyes, the intense fervor they still had for one another to this day. He smiled, releasing a small chuckle as he recalled her innocent assessment of their first passionate exchange. It was all so long ago now and so much has happened since then, but the memories they shared here he will cherish for as long as he lived. 

He stopped at the tree line when he recognized his surroundings. This was where he found Ellen unconscious in a field of singed corpses and ash. He scanned across the clearing when he saw Solas, standing in the middle of the field with his back to him. His arms rested behind him while his fingers rubbed against the pad of his thumb. He was looking to the ground studying it intently when he spoke. “This is where it began, is it not?” He asked, turning to face him, his expression calm but firm. “I have watched the memory of her first encounter with this Morvain over and over, but I still cannot understand…why.” He looked back to the ground as if searching for his answer when he continued. “The clan was saved, yes it was a shame his men had escaped with the two children, but the sake of the many outweighs the sacrifice of the few, she is a leader, she knows this.” He huffed.

Fenris looked to him as he looked to the ground, trying to wrap his mind around her decisions. “She may know that wolf, but she does not believe in it. She sees the difference between those who sacrifice themselves willingly for what they believe and those who are sacrificed against their will. She will never stand idly by while those who prey upon the weak are a threat. That is not who she is.” He stated.

Solas peered at him sharply. “Who are you to lecture me on the basis of who she is?” He hissed. “I know Ellenwen, I was by her side during the Inquisition’s creation, I gave her counsel, and I protected her from the evil that tried to spread across the world.”

“Just so you could take its place.” Fenris growled.

“Do not claim to know my intentions lyrium warrior, you were not there.” Solas voiced sternly, taking a few steps towards him. “I understand the weight of Ellenwen’s duty far more than you will ever be able to comprehend.”

“Enlighten me, wolf.” Fenris said through gritted teeth.

“The ability to maintain a peaceful balance in a position of power is not to be taken lightly. As leaders we are forced to make decisions no one else is willing to make. Most are difficult, and many may disagree with them, but it must be done.” Solas replied.

Fenris recalled Ellen’s words to him before she left for the war room. Please understand, my decision did not come easy. He knew of the extreme weight that accompanied her title, but she always seemed, calm, collected, happy, he had never seen it bother her...before now. 

The corner of Solas’s mouth curled slightly at the sight of Fenris struggling with his thoughts. “Perhaps she has recently made a decision that you disagree with? Is that not why you have sought me out? In hopes that the knowledge I have gained will get her to retract her decision?” Fenris stood silently, grinding his teeth as he glared at him from under his brow. “So, it is as I thought.” Solas answered himself with satisfaction.

“I did not come to converse wolf! Did you find the answers I seek or not?” He shouted.

“I have found a solution to reversing the bond yes, but I fear you will not like the outcome.” Fenris rolled his shoulders, preparing himself when Solas continued. “I have learned of a place far to the North that lies between the Tevinter Imperium and Antiva known as Arlathan Forest, do you know of where I speak?” Fenris nodded, beckoning him to continue. “Deep within those ancient woods rests an elven ruin or a temple as it were, it is heavily guarded by spirits and traps to protect the power that lies within its inner sanctum. Elgar’nan's well of vitality.”

“A well?” Fenris questioned.

“Yes, much like it’s sister the well of sorrows that hid in the South it holds an ancient power. However, instead of holding ancient knowledge, this well holds the power of ancient strength and healing. It will cure everything unnatural to the mind, body, and soul, including any and all bonds of magic.” 

Fenris felt his heart sink into his stomach. “All bonds?”

Solas looked to the blood writing on Fenris’ finger with a small smile. “Yes, all bonds, that includes the spiritual bond as well.”

Fenris held his finger in his hand, rubbing over it lightly with his thumb. “Is there no way to manipulate the well to only recognize the blood bond?” Fenris asked, his tone practically pleading.

Solas while slightly intrigued with the idea was becoming impatient with his hesitation. This is Ellenwen’s life they were referring to, not some menial potion experiment. “There is no time to be contemplating over trivial details. I have given you what you asked, and I have even secured the temple for your arrival, the rest is up to you.”

Fenris tilted his head unsure if he heard him correctly. “You secured the temple?” 

“Of course I did. Did you really think after everything I have learned that I would trust you to make it safely into the inner sanctum without jeopardizing her well being?” He scoffed.

Fenris bit his tongue so hard he could taste blood. “So I suppose I owe you my gratitude then?” He snapped.

“No need, I did not do it for you.” He said coldly. “Now, you have your answers, so go and trouble me no further.” He said finally before walking into the tree line. 

He waited for Fenris to disappear when he began to walk through Faded memories. He watched the memory of Ellenwen, running through the forest when he froze the scene and stood before her. Her head was tilted back with her eyes closed, her arms opened wide. He smiled longingly into her peaceful face of the past, placing a hand to her cheek. He looked beside her to Fenris, chasing after her with the same look of longing he held. “She will not be yours much longer, lyrium warrior. I will make sure of it.”

\--*--

When Fenris opened his eyes he was back in the rotunda. He leaned forward quickly, looking down at the blood writing that adorned his ring finger. Perhaps I should wait, the mage may hear from Tevinter in time. Is that really a risk you are willing to take? He stood from the bed and began pacing around the room, his heart and mind once again at odds. What if this is the only way? What if we never receive word from Tevinter? “Rah!” He cried out in frustration, plopping down on the sofa with his face in his hands. Are you really willing to sever the spiritual connection because the wolf said it’s the only way? What choice do I have! 

He argued with himself relentlessly on what to do when he remembered something the wolf had told him. ‘As leaders we are forced to make decisions no one else is willing to make. Most are difficult, and many may disagree, but it must be done.’ He stood from the sofa, making his way to the dressing table to dress into his armor. This decision did not come easy, Fea’mir. He thought, hoping he could convey his feelings into his soul and reach her.

Once he left the rotunda he made his way cautiously to the war room. He would not leave without at least informing someone of where he was going, and he knew just who he could trust. He stood outside the door for a moment, listening intently for Ellen’s presence anywhere in the room. He needed to time this perfectly, if she was not in the room, it wouldn’t be long before she returned. When he entered the war room he saw Cullen in his usual place, leaning across the far end of the war table with Tomlen to his left and Dorian and Bull on his right. He released a sigh of relief to see Ellen was not present as he closed the door behind him. 

Hearing Fenris enter the room Cullen looked up from his task with a smile. “Ah! Fenris, if you're looking for Ellie I’m afraid Josephine has stolen her for the time being. They’re going over some documents received from the Orlesian court.” 

“You should have seen it, she practically fled at the very chance, pulling poor Josephine along before she even opened her mouth to make her request!” Dorian laughed.

“Am I really that much of a bore?” Cullen sighed.

“Oh cheer up Commander, I’m still here, but that’s because you are rather lovely to look at.” Dorian swooned, looking back to Fenris. “Actually Moody Broody I was just about to come get you when you walked in, what are the odds?”

“If I may speak first.” Fenris said, turning around and locking the door.

Dorian took a seat on the edge of the table with an eyebrow raised. “Ooo, how mysterious, to what do we owe all the secrecy?” 

Cullen peered at him with concern. “Is everything all right Fenris?”

“Yes, I just needed to inform someone of my plans so Ellen will not be worried when I am gone.” He said, trying to contain the pain that was already growing with the sudden comprehension of just how long he will be away from her.

Dorian stood quickly, realizing something was terribly wrong. “Gone? What in the Maker’s ass do you mean gone? Listen, Moody, I understand you’re upset with not joining us against Morvain, but leaving isn’t the answer.” He bellowed.

“I am not leaving forever mage, but there is somewhere I need to go. There is something I must do.” He managed calmly.

“Not forever? Oh sure, that’s reassuring!” Dorian scoffed.

“Where are you going and for what purpose?” Cullen asked sternly.

Fenris walked up to the table, scratching the back of his head nervously. “I have found a cure to the blood bond. Do not ask me how I will not say, but it requires me to locate an ancient elven ruin in Arlathan Forest. It holds a well of healing that will heal everything, including…bonds…all bonds.”

“All bonds? Including your wedding bond?” Cullen asked.

Fenris paused, gently rubbing his ring finger. “Yes…so, if I am to go and return in time before we march against Morvain I must leave now, please, I need you all to trust me.” He pleaded, placing a hand firmly on the table. He looked to the map, his eyes peering at his destination far to the North. He could feel his heart begin to break in his chest, seeing the distance up close. He didn’t have much time before she felt his sorrow and came looking for him. He closed his eyes releasing a sigh. “And I must ask of you all one more thing…you cannot tell Ellen. She must not know where I am going or even what I am doing or she will surely try to follow and stop me.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Following is the least of your worries. She would lock you in a cell after she kicked your ass within an inch of both your lives.” Bull stated.

Dorian listened quietly to Fenris’s explanation or lack thereof, growing more irate by the second. He may come off as a cocky, arrogant, and beautiful man, but it wasn’t without cause, he was extremely clever. “So! Let me get this straight! You want us to believe you just happened to stumble upon this miraculous cure all, that is not only going to send you halfway across the continent to some ancient dilapidated elven ruin, but it is going to wipe you and Ellie’s souls clean of each other? Did I miss anything?” He asked curtly. Fenris nodded slightly when Dorian pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “How convenient. So tell me, did this thing you happen to stumble upon happen to be a man with pointy ears, spew condescension, and reek of horrible taste in attire?” He shouted.

The room fell eerily quiet as Tomlen looked around to everyone's shocked faces with confusion when Bulls uncovered eye grew wide. “Oh shit.”

“You spoke to Solas!” Cullen hissed. 

“I had no choice!” Fenris growled.

“Of course you did! Here’s one that you so obviously did not choose, DON’T ENTER THE FADE!” Dorian patronized.

“Solas is an enemy of the Inquisition! He seeks to destroy us all, you know this!” Cullen bellowed.

“He may not care for us, but he still loves Ellen. He would do anything in his power to protect her, just as I would. Not to mention he is the only one who holds knowledge no one in Thedas is capable of grasping. So I told him of the bond and asked for his help.” Fenris stated.

“He knows? Maker Fenris what have you done?” Cullen sighed, rubbing his hands over his face roughly.

“He’s made a deal with the Void ruler himself that’s what he’s done.” Bull piped in.

“There was no deal Bull. I asked for his assistance in severing the bond that is it. I did not offer anything in return.” Fenris declared.

“You don’t have to make an offer to a man like Solas, Fenris. He’s not the sort to make deals. He’s conniving and will take what he wants whether you know it or not.” Bull warned.

A profound silence fell over the room while everyone collected their thoughts when Tomlen gasped, catching everyone’s attention. “That’s it!” He shouted excitedly, running his fingers through his hair. “This could work, this could really work!”

“Speak Second Commander.” Cullen ordered.

“Mr. Pavus, you just received word that your contacts in Tevinter had a breakthrough correct?” He asked.

“Well, yes, but it has only just been successful and it wasn’t a complete cure either. They were only able to remove the fatality aspect of the bond, not the bond completely.” Dorian explained.

“I understand, but hear me out. After the battle against Morvain we are to go against this, Solas correct? He now knows about their blood bond and the seriousness that it has on Ellie’s life. For reasons of his own he decided to help and gave Fenris the answer in which to heal the bond completely. Now why would he do that?”

“Well, according to Moody Broody it’s because he is still pointed ears over heels for her.” Dorian assumed.

“Exactly! He believes Fenris is on his way to complete this task, and he knows when he does Ellen will be completely free of Fenris in every way possible, that is his payment! That is what he wants! When we go against him he will believe he can kill Fenris without any harm coming to her.” Tomlen explained.

“And what then? Kidnap her? Force her to fall back in love with him? Please, Solas is an arrogant ass but he’s no fool.” Dorian huffed. 

“Perhaps, but was it not Ellie who told us of their visit with him in the Fade on their wedding night? Did he not say he was looking for a way to keep her safe from the veils collapse?” Tomlen questioned.

“That will not happen.” Fenris growled, the very idea enraging him.

“What is your point Second Commander?” Cullen groaned as his patience was wearing thin.

“Right, my thought is, let Solas believe you took his route, but instead you go to Tevinter and undergo the ritual. And when the time comes for us to go against him-”

“When he harms Fenris he will see Ellie in pain and think the bond is still in effect, ensuring both their survival.” Dorian sighed with shocked realization. “Second Commander, you are a genius!” He squealed, as Tomlen grinned widely.

Fenris and Cullen stood, staring back and forth between the two when Cullen cleared his throat. “Are you seriously considering this?”

“I do not like the idea of using Ellen as a pawn to further our chances of victory against the wolf!” Fenris snarled. 

Dorian stood from the table. “As you say Commander, this is war. We will need every advantage we can muster for when we go against Solas, you know that.” He stated to Cullen before turning his attention to Fenris. “And as for you, I hardly think you have any room to talk since you’re the one who started this nonsense about leaving and having no choice but to trust Solas. Well, now you have one, a better one I might add.” He said before shaking his head. “Trusting Solas, are you mad? How are you so certain he wouldn’t have killed you right after you finished your task hm? Or worse, he could have dressed you up in one of his horrid woodsman outfits and sent you on your way, perish the thought.” He shivered.

Cullen looked to Fenris with a concerned irresolute expression. “This is your call Fenris.”

Fenris looked to the map once again, looking between Tevinter and the Arlathan Forest. The temple was already taken care of as far as danger whereas the Imperium was dangerous for his kind, not that he was worried, but he didn’t want to risk injury for fear of harming Ellen as well. However, Tevinter was slightly closer so there would be less travel time, he could be back sooner than he anticipated. Before he made his decision he decided to ask Dorian one last question. “What sort of ritual will I be undergoing if I were to choose Tevinter, mage?”

Dorian leaned against the table again, folding his arms across his chest. “You would be undergoing a blood ritual.” Fenris cringed, something he has despised and hated his entire life is now something he will possibly be taking part in. Dorian rolled his eyes releasing a heavy sigh. “Truly Moody, are you that surprised? It is a blood bond after all, it will require blood magic to reverse its effects.”

Fenris shook his head. “I understand that mage, I just never thought I would find myself in such desperation that I would so willingly turn to it.” 

“So you’ve decided then?” Cullen asked.

“Yes, I will leave for Tevinter immediately.” Fenris said, turning to the door.

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Hold on a second!” Dorian said, running up to him grabbing him by the shoulders. “As much as I love my homeland, I will be the first to tell you it is not safe for you to go alone.”

“Yea, vints love elves. You’d be fighting to stay out of slavery day and night from the moment you crossed the border.” Bull interjected.

“I agree, you should not travel the Imperium alone, Fenris. It is too dangerous.” Cullen stated. 

“Did you all seem to forget that I have lived in Tevinter most of my life?” Fenris said, glancing over each of them.

“Yes, as a slave. This will be your first time returning as a free man. So if you wish to remain that way I suggest taking a solid backing, just to be sure.” Dorian advised. 

“Take the Chargers. Their numbers are small enough not to draw attention, but there are more than enough if a threat tries to take you by surprise. Besides my first lieutenant Krem is also from Tevinter. He should know the quickest way to get you in and out without causing any suspicion.” Bull suggested.

“Then it’s settled.” Cullen replied, looking to Fenris with worry still lingering in his eyes. Fenris nodded, giving a slight bow to them all before turning for the door. When he opened the door to leave Cullen called out to him. “Fenris.” He stopped, looking to him one last time. “May the Maker guide your steps.”

“Thank you, Commander.” He whispered before closing the door behind him.

Cullen looked down to the map, staring at the region of the Tevinter Imperium that lay empty of any markers indicating Inquisition support. He sighed, feeling the worry begin to spread through him. “What are we going to tell Ellie?” He whispered.

Dorian walked up beside him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “When I figure that out I will let you know.”

\--*--

With business finally concluded with Josephine Ellen made her way to the rotunda. She was distracted by the whirlwind of emotions that flooded her chest. She couldn’t understand what was happening, one moment she would feel anger boil in her stomach, in the next she would feel a deep sadness. It worried her. The last time emotions flared like this Fenris was kidnapped by Morvain’s men. With panic over taking her thoughts she began running until she reached the door, throwing it open. “Emma lath?” She called out before the door even released from its hitch. 

She looked around the empty room frantically. She saw the bed disheveled on his side from where he had taken a nap, but he was not in the room. She stepped further into the room when she noticed his armor and sword was missing from the dressing table. Perhaps he has awaken and is searching for me, she thought, trying to calm her nerves. She walked hastily to the war room, no, something is not right her mind warned as she pushed open door. “Where is Fenris?” She shouted, causing everyone in the room to look at her in a state of shock.

She rushed to the table her eyes displaying the panic that riddled her. “Something is wrong I can feel it, have you seen Fenris? Is he all right? Where is he?” She pleaded. 

A pregnant silence fell over the room as Cullen, Tomlen, and Dorian gaped at each other with conflicting expressions. She eyed them curiously while they silently pushed one another to say something. She opened her mouth to demand answers when Dorian finally took a step toward her with a weak grin. “Ellie my dear, I…I think you should sit down.”


	36. Unrequited Loneliness

A month and two weeks have passed with no word from Fenris. Ever since the dreadful day Ellen had heard the news of him leaving from Dorian she had become a wreck. The loneliness and betrayal she felt lured a sickening déjà vu to nest into her mind. It was as if she had spiraled all the way back to the very beginning, to the dark place she had once lived before Fenris had entered her life. She refused to leave her room for the first two weeks, only leaving to the tavern for a drink when Cullen threatened to start using her room as his new office to watch over her.

With each rise and fall of the sun everyone went about their business as usual, but for Ellen time had begun to meld together. Though she tried, she hardly slept. Any sleep that did bless her tired body never lasted long until she was jolted awake in a panic only to be reminded of the painful reality she now lived. She hardly ate, anytime she tried her nerves would refuse it, forcing any nutrition to be gained to come back up. All she could manage to do was cry or lash out in anger, which she did often. 

She barged into the war room on more than one occasion, ordering Cullen, Tomlen, or Dorian for answers, but she was always met with the same repressive looks and a verbal pat on the head. ‘Don’t worry Ellie everything will be okay, we promise.’ After several moments of giving them severe tongue lashings and empty threats to throw them in a cell until they gave up what they knew she would storm back to her room. She felt lost, helpless, hopeless. She couldn’t understand why, why did he leave? Why did he not trust her enough to tell her where he was going or what he was doing? What was so important that he had to leave her for so long? These questions had plagued her in a constant loop everyday and this day was no different. 

Ellen was in her quarters, lying awake in her bed from another sleepless night as she clutched to one of Fenris’s tunics. She held it over her nose, breathing in his scent as more tears stung her tired eyes. Though her body pleaded for just an ounce of sleep she began to cherish her moments just before dawn. It was when she could sense him through their bond the most. She could often feel his longing and sorrow. She felt it was his way of communicating with her, telling her he was sorry for leaving and that he would be back at her side soon. 

She closed her eyes lightly as a weak smile crept across her lips. To feel him once again gave her such peace, however something she has come to learn is all good things come to an end. As she felt their connection begin to dim she clung desperately to his tunic, pulling it hard against her chest. “Don’t go, please.” She whispered. When the sense of him faded away completely she buried her face into his tunic and began to sob. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take when a familiar warmth laid down beside her, wrapping her up in a tight hug.

“My dearest Ellie, please don’t cry. If you cry then I might shed a tear and Bull will never let me live it down.” Dorian sighed.

She turned around, burying her face in his chest. “I’m sorry Dorian, I just don’t know what to do. I haven’t felt this lost since…”

“I know.” He whispered.

“But this, this is far worse. It’s like I’m incomplete, a part of me is missing, the part that held everything good in my life…it’s gone.” She muttered before breaking out into sobs.

He tightened his embrace. “Shhh, he is not gone Ellie, he will be back. Just look at it this way, he is on vacation, taking a break from…” He stopped, quickly realizing that scenario was not coming out as good as it sounded in his head when he decided to change course. “Forget that part. You’re just going to have to trust him, as we all have. You know him more than anyone, you know he loves you more than anything in this entire world. Let that be enough.”

“Why? Why should I trust him if he wasn’t willing to trust me enough to tell me anything?” She said through stutter breaths. 

“Because, he thought if you knew you wouldn’t let him go through with it, and I being your best and beloved friend and knowing you just as well as he does, I would have thought similarly.” He said. 

Ellen huffed, trying to calm herself in his embrace while she thought upon his words. What could he be doing that is so wrong that I would have forbidden him to do so? Is he seeking out Morvain alone? No, he wouldn’t risk that…would he?

“Stop it right now, Ellie!” Dorian scolded.

Stunned by the tone of his voice she was shaken from her thoughts. “Stop what?” She asked timidly.

“Do you think me a fool? I know that look. It’s the look you have when you are over thinking yourself into a state of panic. So stop, or I will be forced to do something drastic.” He chided.

“Like what?” She yawned.

“Well, for starters I will stay here with you every night, making sure you remained in high spirits. Ah! Wouldn’t that be fun? It would be like we were children again, having a little sleep over. Except this sleep over would have to have wine, yes, lots of wine and we could tell stories, only funny ones though. Ooo, we could gossip about our little family. Oh do I have some juicy details to tell you about our esteemed Commander. Perhaps we could even have a pillow fight!” Ellen rested her head against his shoulder as he continued to chatter excitedly about their hypothetical fun filled evenings when she finally drifted off to sleep with the faintest smile etched along her face.

\--*--

Tomlen rose with the sun as usual, training in the courtyard with drills of his own until he worked up quite an appetite. Once he finished his practice he went to the tavern for breakfast. When he entered he breathed deeply through his nose, admiring the naturally lit room. He liked the peace and quiet the tavern had in the mornings, but the atmosphere was drastic in comparison to the rowdy festivities of the evening. As he glanced over the room he saw Varric and Gallevorn, sitting at a far table enthralled in what seemed to be an intense discussion. Curious, he decided to join them. He walked up to the table, wearing a wide grin as he took a seat across from them. “Good morning Sir Gallevorn, Mister Tethras.” 

“How many times do I have to tell you kiddo, call me Varric. Mister Tethras is my father. Please for the love of Andraste don’t compare me to that man.” Varric begged.

“All right, Varric.” Tomlen said as the bar maiden gave him a tankard of water. “What has you both so tense? Is it anything I can help with?” He asked curiously.

“Thanks kid, but unless you can bring Fenris back, no, there’s nothing you can do.” Varric sighed, looking to Gallevorn. “Have you spoken to Ellie, Gallevorn?”

Gallevorn shook his head solemnly. “No, between training the clan and her locking herself away, I haven’t had a chance. Perhaps she will see me later this evening.”

“It seems the only one that has seen her is Dorian and that’s only because he has a knack for ignoring her demands and invading her privacy.” Varric chuckled.

“Well, I’m thankful someone is keeping her company during this time.” Gallevorn sighed.

Tomlen sipped his water silently, feeling his nerves begin to flare. He was never good at keeping secrets, something Sera continually scolded him for. ‘Secrets are gold to a prankster, never tell anyone and by Andraste’s lady bits don’t let your face tell them either!’ He stared into his tankard, beginning to regret that he joined them when Varric called out to him. “Hey kiddo! You alright? You look distracted.”

Tomlen snapped his head away from thoughts. “Y-yes! It is a shame he is not here, Fenris. I find it odd, so sudden…him leaving and all…you know…cause…poor Ellie.” He stuttered while silently cursing himself. 

Varric and Gallevorn tilted their heads, looking puzzled when they turned to each other with wry smiles. “Yes, it is such a mystery isn’t it, Gallevorn?” Varric said, giving him a wink only he could see. 

“Yes, it is, If I see him again I will surely put an arrow through his chest for what he’s done to my Ellenwen.” Gallevorn added, slamming his hand on the table causing Tomlen to flinch.

“W-well, perhaps it was f-for good reason. Fenris loves Ellie, he wouldn’t leave her without cause.” Tomlen replied weakly, trying to defend Fenris while trying not to break his vow of secrecy. He did this for her! His mind screamed for him to say, but he looked down sealing his lips into a firm line.

“I don’t think so. Fenris has a history of leaving when things get difficult, I wouldn’t put it past him. Perhaps Ellie’s decision to leave him behind was the stack that broke the bronto’s back. I just hope Ellie can pull herself back from yet another horrible betrayal.” Varric sighed, shaking his head. 

“You’re wrong!” Tomlen shouted, jumping up from his seat. “Fenris loves Lady Ellie and he would never leave her, no matter her decision! He had no choice! How could you say such things? Isn’t he supposed to be your friend?” He spat with disgust.

Varric and Gallevorn watched his outburst silently before they erupted into a bellowing laughter. Tomlen stared at them utterly confused when Varric waved for him to sit back down. “All right kid, don’t get your smalls in a twist.” Tomlen took his seat slowly as Varric heaved a few more huffs of laughter. “We are well aware of Fenris’s task.”

“You both knew?” Tomlen asked dumbfounded as the bar maiden placed his breakfast down before him.

“Of course we know! I’ve known Fenris longer than anyone here and Gallevorn here is like a second father to him. Why wouldn’t he tell us? Though I will say, I’m more surprised by how fond you have grown of him. Standing up for a man’s honor who is not here to stand for himself, that’s admirable kid.” Varric chuckled.

Tomlen chuckled nervously. “I…um…my apologies, I was under the impression that only the Commander, Mr. Pavus, Bull and myself were informed.”

“We saw him outside the gates as he was leaving. Varric noticed something was wrong when he saw him with the mercenary group, so we asked and he informed us of his plan.” Gallevorn added.

“Yea, I still don’t like the idea, it’s been too long. How are we supposed to know if something has gone wrong?” Varric asked worriedly.

“Well, Tevinter is three weeks distance by horse. Providing all went smoothly with the ritual, he should be returning within the week. Not to mention Ellie is a clear indicator if anything were to go wrong, since she’d be harmed as well.” Tomlen stated.

“Yea, somehow that doesn’t make me feel better.” Varric sighed.

“Me neither.” Gallevorn added.

“But I hope your math on his return is accurate kid, Ellie could really use some good news right about now.” Varric said hopefully.

After finishing their meals Tomlen left the tavern and made his way to the war room when he heard a familiar sound. “Psssst!” He looked around the courtyard, searching for the source of the noise when he saw Sera on the ramparts, waving her arms wildly. He scaled the stairs to meet her. “Is there something important you wish to discuss Miss Sera cause if not I really must go, I’m going to be late.”

“No, you’re not.” She said, wearing an impish grin.

Coming to know that grin well he cocked his head, raising a suspicious brow. “What have you done Sera?”

“Oh nothing, just you calling out today on account that your sick with the shits is all, at least that’s what I told Commander uptight.” She snickered.

Tomlen stood slack jawed, his stomach flipping in his belly. He had never missed a day of his duties in his life and he didn’t plan to start now. “What in the Makers will would possess you to do a thing like that?” He shouted. 

“Cause! We got work to do little tit! Now let’s go!” She said, grabbing hold of his wrist.

“W-wait where are you taking me? You know what it doesn’t matter, I can’t go with you. I need to report in, I have responsibilities to tend to.” He argued.

“Will you shut your trap and go with the flow for once little tit!” She called over her shoulder, pulling him to an alcove. She stepped on the ledge, removing her grip from his wrist to take ahold of his hand. “You ready little tit?” She asked, turning to him with a wide childish grin.

He peeked over the ledge, spotting a rather small wagon over filled with hay for the stable masters mares when he looked back to Sera with a chuckle. “What you proposing we jump?” He knew she was borderline insane, but she was no fool. However, when she didn’t answer him, but continued to stare at him wide eyed and wide grinned his confidence it that fact faded quickly. “Wait! You’re not serious! Are you out of your mind? Why not just leave through the gates like normal civilized beings?” He squalled.

“Because the guard will see you all fine and dandy and they will run at the mouth to Captain uptight! If we go this way no one will see us. Don’t worry little tit, I’ve done this once it’s completely safe.” She assured.

He took a step back, trying to pull his hand from her rather tight grip. “No, no, no, I agreed to help you, but I said nothing of dying for your absurd cause!” He contended.

She turned to him, still holding his now rather sweaty palm in her hand when she sighed with disappointment, slumping her shoulders. “All right little tit, we’ll do this your way.”

“Really?” He asked with a relieved smile.

“No.” She bellowed, grabbing ahold of his collar with her free hand, pulling him over the ledge. 

A continuous high pitched scream escaped him as the security of firm ground disappeared from under his feet. Shrieking louder he watched the wagon become larger beneath him when finally they landed they landed with a heavy thud. The force of their landing sent hay seeds floating around them. With his body uncertain of its safety Tomlen continued to scream when Sera chortled. “Hey! We landed little tit! You can stop being a sis now.”

He stopped abruptly, looking around wide eyed and shaken. He hugged himself to check if he were really alive and well when he turned to Sera. After he assessed she was also unharmed his anger took hold of him. “Have you completely lost your mind? We could have been killed! Do you ever think about your well being before doing anything?” He shouted.

She snickered. “Oh lighten up little tit, learn to live a little!” Her smile faded when a loud snap echoed into their ears. 

They lurched forward, looking to see what was happening when the wagon began to roll down hill. “You have GOT to be shitting me!” Tomlen roared.

The horse master chased after them a few feet, yelling obscenities before he gave up when their speed had become too fast. They crawled to the front to see which way they were going when they saw they were quickly approaching the tree line towards the clan. “Oh shit, that’s not good.” Sera assessed. 

“You think!” Tomlen chided. “We have to turn this thing before it hurts someone.”

“Your the smart tit! Figure it out!” She yelled.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Tomlen shouted, looking around the wagon frantically when he spotted two pitchforks sticking out from the hay. He crawled to them unsteadily, each rock and hole sending him into the air. Once he reached them he took them, handing one to Sera. “Quickly!” He shouted, crawling to the front left wheel when he looked to her. “When I say, thrust the pitchfork into this wheel along with mine! It should make just enough impact to turn the cart before they break!” She nodded to show she understood when he looked up, seeing the clan was only four carriages away. “NOW!” He yelled and they rammed the pitchforks into the wheel, causing the wagon to jolt to the left. He immediately unsheathed one of his dual swords and buried it as far as he could into the wagon floor, grabbing hold of Sera. “Hold-” was all he could manage before the wagon crashed into a large tree.

Feeling safe that the wagon had come to a complete stop Sera and Tomlen rolled over onto their backs covered with hay from head to toe. Sera looked to Tomlen, seeing the hay sticking out from all angles of his hair and the pauldrons of his coat when she started to giggle which quickly grew into a bellowing laughter. He turned to her unimpressed, but seeing her hay infested state as well as feeling happy to be alive he couldn’t help but throw his head back and join her.

They climbed down from the wagon, cleaning themselves of the hay that pricked into them uncomfortably. Tomlen walked around the dilapidated cart to assess the damage when he shook his head. “So much for the Commander not finding out.” He scoffed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m positive the stable master will report this incident straight to him if he hasn’t already.”

Sera sighed, rummaging her fingers through her hair, spitting out the access hay that flew into her mouth. “Ah! No worries little tit, he knows better, they all do.” She assured.

He sheathed his sword to his back, dusting off his pauldrons. “What did you bring me out here for anyway?” He asked.

She grinned widely before turning on her heel to face the woods. “Follow me.”

She led him deep into the forest, passing natures gifts of beauty and radiance. She would stop periodically by a creek or stream, lifting rocks and rotting logs to show him were the best critters could be found. “Remember worms and slugs are good for shoes and smalls, the slimier the better for skin touching, gives the willies somethin’ fierce.” She said hunched over a rotting tree stump. “Snakes and lizards are good for beds and bed rolls cause when you move you scare them and so they move, which scares you. Frogs are best for drawers or boxes ‘cause they jump when light breaks through, but the best of them are sally’s.”

“Sally’s?” Tomlen asked with a tilt of his head.

“Yep, sally’s, these guys right here.” She said, turning to face him with a salamander in her hand. Tomlen stared at the creature with shock and disgust. It was the size of a newborn kitten, black with yellow spots that glistened in the sunlight with slime. It had round bead like black eyes and tiny suction cup toes, it looked cute actually. “These guys can do it all, climb walls, beds, chamber pots, swim in tubs or streams. Their super slimy so perfect to toss down an arses breeches. Here wanna hold him?” Sera asked, holding out the salamander for him to take.

He reached out, taking the creature into his hands carefully when it slipped and fell to the ground, taking off into the stream. He looked back to Sera with disappointment. “I-I’m sorry miss Sera I didn’t mean to-”

“Ah, it’s all right little tit, that’s why we’re here. So I can teach you the ways, and to get some shit, but that’s beside the point.” She said, stopping at a pile of deer dung and grabbing a few mid softened pellets, throwing them into her saddle bag. 

“Shit?” He questioned.

“Yea, shit! Did you forget your little idea about the shit bombs for our prank against Cully and Dorry?” She said, shaking her head.

“Oh, right.” He said, crouching down beside her to help. He watched her gather deer pellets from the corner of his eye when he realized he didn’t know much about her. Sure she was a bit eccentric and she enjoyed a good laugh, but he was curious about where was she from, how did she become who she is today? “Miss Sera, may I ask you a question?’’

“Shoot little tit.” She said as they stood from their task in search for more.

“Where are you from? How did you end up with the Red Jenny’s? Do you have a family?” The barrage of questions left his mouth before he could stop them from leaving.

Sera stopped dead in her tracks, looking at him curiously. “What’s with the terrogation?

“I believe you mean interrogation,” He corrected. “But that’s not the point, I didn’t mean to bombard you miss Sera I just wished to know more about you. You know all there is to know about me, but I have found that I no very little of you. I was curious is all.” He said, looking to the ground with a slight flush in his cheeks.

She eyes him suspiciously, uncertain if he was looking for information to use against her one day. Nah, he’s not stupid. Look at him he’s blushing like a babes ass. With a chuckle she nodded. “Okay little tit, I’ll tell ya.” His eyes snapped toward her with eager anticipation when she rolled her eyes with a huff. “There’s really nothing that special about me, I don’t know where I was born, in Denerim in the alienage i guess. I was abandoned and alone, living off the street scraps of dogs and rats so I left and lived on the city streets instead. They were cleaner and not filled with a bunch of elfys stuck in the old ways, praying to some stupid tree and ancient arsehole gods that don’t even exist.” She shook her head. “I was caught stealing from a cookie shop when I was six. They were about to throw me back into the alienage when a human noble woman stood up for me and took me from them, Lady Taraline Emmald. I thought I was saved.”

Sera continued to walk along the stream, kicking rocks and gravel into the water. “She used to make the most delicious cookies, well, not really, I thought she did, but it wasn’t her. When I would see her treating a maid bad or anyone beneath her status I would lock myself in my room until she apologized to them. She would bring cookies to the door.” She breathed in deeply through her nose. “I can still smell them. She would say ‘I made my peace cookies for you. Everything is all right now.’.” 

She turned away, furrowing her brow. “I loved those cookies. They made me happy, I didn’t know happy much until then. Then one day I was walking by a baker and she snatched me up, dragging me back to the estate saying I need to stay away from that place because the man that owned it hated elves and would send me back to the alienage. I began to hate him, wishing him dead for hating me when I done nothing wrong. After many more years of peace cookies and hating for no reason, Lady Emmald got very sick. Before she died, she told me that the peace cookies were not hers, that she would buy them from the bakery I walked by all that time ago. She told me he hated me ‘cause I was elfy, I hated him for it, but it wasn’t that at all. She lied to keep me from learning about her peace cookies, pride cookies is more like it. Stupid pride cookies.” 

Tomlen watched as she kicked at the ground with hurt in her eyes. He could see the pain she still felt from the betrayal of this woman who took her in. Trying to think of how to comfort her he cleared his throat. “It sounds like she cared about you, in her own way.”

Her head snapped toward him, her eyes glaring coldly. “She lied to me! Manipulated me! All over what? Some stupid pride cookies? She should have told the truth, instead of creating hate that never should of been there!” She turned away from him, looking back at the stream. “Nobles don’t care who they hurt, as long as their asses look good on top.” She scoffed.

He walked beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I will never lie to you miss Sera, I promise.”

She looked back at him, a wide grin spreading across her face. “You’re not good at it anyway little tit.” She snickered, wrapping her arm around his shoulder as they made their way back to Skyhold.

\--*--

Dorian was making his way to the war room. When he entered he saw Cullen, leaning over the table in his typical fashion when he sighed rolling his eyes. “I swear Commander do you ever leave this room?” 

Cullen looked up quickly with worry in his eyes. “How is she?”

Dorian folded his arms over his chest, releasing a sigh. “Well, how you’d expect her to be I suppose, heartbroken, lonely. However, I did notice she is getting incredibly thin.”

Cullen closed his eyes lightly, shaking his head. “She is still not eating. Every time the hand maiden retrieves her trays they’re untouched. I don’t know what to do, but if she dies of starvation before Fenris returns it is the end of us all.”

Dorian chuckled. “Yes, I’m sure it would be.”

Cullen pushed off the table, reaching his hand to scratch the back of his neck. “Perhaps we should just tell her, she is the Inquisitor. How she hasn’t thrown us in the dungeons for treason by now is a miracle. Besides, if we inform her now he should be back within the week, she would not run off to stop him since the deed is already done. He must be on his way back now.”

Dorian shook his head, waving a finger. “No, no, no, Commander, we made Moody Broody a promise. We told him he could trust us and therefore we must keep our words. As much as I adore Ellie it is his responsibility to explain himself to her, not yours and not mine.”

Cullen growled, running his fingers through his hair roughly. “I just feel like all of this could have been avoided if he just told her.” 

“Perhaps, but that is not for us to decide. Moody Broody will no doubt have some explaining to do when he returns but, I suspect he knew that.” Dorian said when he turned for the door.

“Where are you going?” Cullen called out.

“Apologies Commander but, I am late for a very important date this evening.” He said, opening the door when he turned to face him. “Oh and do have more food delivered to Ellie’s room, thank you. Good evening Commander.” And with that he closed the door. 

\--*-- 

Ellen was sitting in her bed, looking out at the balcony as the sun disappeared behind the mountaintops. Wearing Fenris’s tunic she wrapped her arms around her shoulders tightly, running her hands down her arms when she noticed how thin they have become. She looked at the multiple trays of food that littered her room on Cullen’s orders, but couldn’t make herself to eat. The thought alone made her stomach quiver with nausea. With a sigh she stood from her bed and walked out to the balcony. She breathed in the cold winter air, wondering how much longer she was going to endure this loneliness. She had almost wished someone would infiltrate their hold to give her a distraction from this torture.

She sighed, holding her face in her hands when she heard someone enter her room. When she walked back from the balcony she saw Dorian, making his way up the steps with a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a pillow. When he saw her he smirked, holding up the hand carrying the wine and glasses. “I come bearing gifts.” He said, tossing his pillow onto her bed before placing the glasses and wine on her desk. 

A small smile played on her lips. “What are you doing?” She asked, stepping toward him.

“I told you I would be staying with you every night till Moody Broody returned.” He said, opening the bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass. “Why? Are you not thrilled for our little slumber party?” He jested, handing her a glass.

She took the glass, chuckling lightly. “Of course, but what about Bull?” 

“Oh, the big oaf can do without me for a few nights. He understands and quite frankly I am in need of some time to relax and enjoy myself. Perhaps over indulge in some wine and deliciously dirty details about Moody Broody.” He said, giving her a lewd grin, taking a sip of his wine when he lifted his finger. “Oh, I almost forgot, that would not have been pleasant.” He reached into his pocket, handing her a letter. “This came for you while I was on my way here.”

She took the letter from his hand, staring down at the front. For a split second her heart danced in her chest, letting herself believe it was from Fenris until she flipped it over and saw the Seekers seal. She looked back to Dorian who shrugged innocently, sipping his wine as she opened it. 

Inquisitor,  
I have been informed by our Commander on your more recent disturbances.  
And while I know he did not inform me of everything and it’s entirety, due to a certain obligation or another I am still left worried about you. Though you may feel alone and don’t understand what may be going on around you, you do know what is going on within you as well as him. Trust in that. Trust in the man you love. However, whether his cause was just or simply necessary does not matter. You tell this Fenris that when I return to Skyhold he will be held personally responsible for the continuation of the thorn in my side during my mission. Until then please take care of yourself.   
May the Maker watch over you,  
Cassandra 

Ellen smiled as she folded the letter, putting down on her bedside table as she sat back down on her bed. Dorian sighed, turning the chair from her dressing table to face her bed before taking a seat. “I assume all is positively blooming with our Lady Seeker.” He said, pouring himself another glass.

“Yes, she told me to warn Fenris of his punishment when she returns.” She sighed.

Dorian let out a loud huff of laughter. “That is something I would pay to see! The two barbarians of the family going at it. There would be blood no doubt about it.”

Ellen laughed when she grew quiet, feeling her heart tinge with pain at the thought of Fenris’s return. When would that be? What if something happened? How would they know? Suddenly while deep in thought, she felt a pillow firmly strike her on the side of the head. When she looked up she saw Dorian still in his seat with his legs crossed, sipping from his wine innocently. “What? I warned you tonight would only be about fun. So there will be no sulking.” He said.

A wicked grin spread across her face, feeling the pumping of blood push through her veins, filling her with excitement. She watched Dorian as he tipped his head back to take another sip when she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him as hard as she could. She watched as the pillow collided into his face, pushing the glass further against his lips, causing the red earthy liquid to splash all over him. He made a faint gurgling sound before he lurched forward, placing the glass down as he choked on the sip he had taken just mere moments before. 

He held a hand to his throat as he looked to her from under his brow. He picked up the pillow with a sly grin, streaming across his lips. “Now this, will be fun.”


	37. Returns and Broken Promises

Ellen was beginning to feel the closest to her normal self since Fenris had left. Her fun-filled nights with Dorian seemed to be just the distraction she needed to get herself back into her duties. She walked through the training yard, making her way to the ramparts as she recalled her and Dorians rather intense pillow fight. She thought for sure when Josephine walked in, seeing the millions of feathers littering every inch of the floor she would have scolded them relentlessly, but instead she smiled warmly and turned as if to leave when she grabbed the throw pillow from the sofa and clocked Ellen in the back of the head. 

Ellen chuckled lightly, looking over the troops as they trained just outside the gates. She scanned over the mass of men, seeing the determination in their eyes as they gave everything they had to their training. She couldn’t believe these were the men that joined them only a few months ago, she was proud of how far they have come. Her eyes drifted to the horizon, watching the sun slowly rising above the tree line. The back of her mind and the deepest corner of her heart ached to see a glimpse of her beloved once again. She turned away, feeling her eyes beginning to well up with tears. She clenched her jaw, pushing the pain aside with a sigh, shaking her head. Trust him, he will return.

She turned toward the steps to leave when she was startled as the ground beneath her feet started to rumble, causing her to teeter. Suddenly an explosion ripped through the air with such force it pushed her from the top of the steps, causing her to plummet to the ground. When she opened her eyes she looked vacantly towards the sky, her ears ringing loudly from the blast. She rolled onto her stomach dazed and confused, seeing the guards scrambling from the gates. She looked up to see the barn quickly being engulfed in black smoke. She pushed herself to her feet, sprinting toward the barn. She stopped just before the barn seeing the stable master frantically hauling the mares from their stables when everyone had rushed up behind her. 

“Ellenwen! Are you alright?” Gallevorn asked.

“Is it intruders?” Cullen questioned, unsheathing his sword.

“Well, let’s not wait to find out.” Varric said, pulling Bianca from his back.

“Agreed.” Dorian said with an excited grin, forming a lightning ball between his fingertips. They all prepared their weapons, facing the barn doors when someone pushed them open from the inside, releasing a thick black cloud of smoke. The smell was unlike anything Ellen had ever experienced. Her eyes burned instantly, welling with tears. Her throat ran dry, causing her to begin hacking from her lungs, but the worst was the smell. It smelled like a dead nug covered in feces that was left rotting in the sun for months. The putrid smell turned her stomach, causing bile to rush up her throat threatening to undo her.

She pushed it down and forced herself to look through the heavy smoke when she saw Sera and Tomlen, stumbling their way out of the barn. They stopped just outside the doors, hunching over as they grabbed their knees coughing and gagging. Cullen stood beside Ellen, his face red with anger. “What is the meaning of this?” He growled through gritted teeth.

“Piss!” Sera perked up quickly, glancing at them all with a soot covered grin.

Cullen stepped toward her with an irritated scowl. “Sera, if this is the result of one of your ridiculous pranks gone wrong I swear to the Maker-”

Sera waved her hands wildly from side to side. “No, no, no, Cully we…we were just, you know, stuff with…”

Tomlen finally caught his bearings when he stood tall, taking a step toward Cullen. “No sir, the fault is mine. I asked Sera to assist me with an idea I had that could aid us in the upcoming battle against Morvain.” 

“What would that be Second Commander?” He chided.

“I had thought we could use bombs. We could launch them with the trebuchets, causing more damage to his men before they could reach our front lines.” He replied.

Cullens brows shifted as he looked up at the barn before releasing a heavy sigh shaking his head. “Why didn’t you speak to me first, Second Commander?” 

Tomlen paused for a moment glancing over to Sera then back to Cullen. “I-I wanted to make sure it was even possible first, sir. Clearly it is not.”

There was a shift in the wind, sending the cloud over them when Cullen began to cough erratically, pressing his nose into the crook of his arm. “What in the name of Andraste is that stench!” He gasped.

“Well, Commander uptight, if you’re gonna make a bomb a bomb goes BOOM! How do you make the bomb go BOOM? With shit, and in this case WAAAY to much shit.” Sera answered.

Cullen continued to gag when finally he brought himself to speak. “While I appreciate your creative enthusiasm Second Commander I must decline its use. This bomb or whatever it is will be counter productive. The stench alone would distract the troops if not kill them.” 

“Agreed! I have no problem killing people, but I at least require to do so in decent killing conditions!” Dorian spouted, looking down to his robes. He pinched his collar between his fingers, bringing it to his nose and took a whiff. “Koffas! This stench better wash out or you both will be purchasing me new attire!”

Sera and Tomlen looked at each other with relief when Cullen sighed, walking into the barn holding the hem of his coat over his nose. “Well, let’s see how bad this situation has turned out to be.”

They started to assess the damage to the barn when the horn was sounded at the gate. They all walked to the barns entrance when a scout ran to Ellen. “My Lady! Sir Fenris, has returned!” Her heart rose to her throat, releasing a choked gasp of shock when she took off like the speed of light toward the gate, everyone following behind her. 

Once they reached the gate they saw the Chargers dismounting their steeds. Bull sighed with relief, seeing his team was back and all accounted for. “Creme de la creme! Good to have you back! Did you kill some vints for me?”

Krem walked up to him with a side smile. “Of course Chief, couldn’t leave without taking at least one of those pompous asses out.”

One by one the Chargers passed Ellen to greet their Chief. She stood on her toes, trying to look over them as her heart fluttered so fast she thought it would give out at any moment. When they cleared and her vision made contact her heart stilled, her breath catching painfully in her throat. Her eyes widened so much she could feel the cold air dry them, trying to force her to blink, but she refused. She had finally been able to gaze upon the only prayer that she had been begging for all this time. Time froze as she soaked in the sight of the broad back that was so familiar, the pure white hair that matched the fresh fallen snow that surrounded them. She felt her heart, crying out to him in her chest as her shoulders began to tremble, her eyes pricking with hot tears. She didn’t know if she could believe it just yet. 

Fenris got down from his horse, but kept his back to them. He kept a tight hold on to the saddle, feeling the relief and love overflowing in his chest. It was so powerful that he feared it would bring him to his knees. Unable to wait even a moment longer he took one last deep breath to collect himself and turned around. When his eyes reached their destination his heart erupted, sending a warmth through his entire body. She was a breathtaking sight. Her crystalline eyes peered into him with such love and adoration he couldn’t help but smile. Everything played in slow motion, allowing him to commit time to every emotion they were feeling as she started to walk toward him. With a warm smile he held his arms open wide as she glided gracefully toward him across the snow covered ground. However, the closer she came, he began to feel the emotions inside him twisting.

With long strides Ellen made her way to Fenris, but with each step she took toward him she felt her happiness and relief mutate into an unbridled rage. With every step she was reminded of the reality, the reality of him leaving her without a word, without even saying goodbye. She recalled every sleepless night, every tear she shed for his selfishness. As she took the final step she pulled back her right hand as far as she could before hauling her open palm against his cheek. Fenris’s smile faded quickly as his face lurched to the side with extreme force, the loud clap of skin contact ringing in his ears. He placed a hand to his stinging cheek before looking to her slowly. Her face was turned from him, her cheek stamped with a red hand print. She pressed a hand to her cheek, cramming her eyes shut. “OWWW! Gods fucking dammit! Son of a bitch! SHIT!” She yelled through gritted teeth.

“Fea’mir?” Fenris called out confused, reaching a hand out to comfort her.

Her eyes snapped to his dangerously when she smacked his hand away from her. “DON’T YOU DARE FEA’MIR ME!” She roared. Fenris glanced at everyone behind her, hoping someone would give him a clue as to what was happening, but they all just watched on silently. Fenris looked back to Ellen as she began to pace, rubbing the pain from her cheek with her knuckles. “HOW…YOU…FUCK!…SHIT ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU? YOU JUST…RAH! FUCKING DICK ASS!” She roared. Sera burst into laughter while Tomlen stifled a laugh into a closed fist.

Fenris couldn’t take it anymore, he knew she would be angry with him to an extent but, he needed her to understand. “Fea’mir I had no choice.” He pleaded.

She froze, snapping her head in his direction, peering at him with crazed eyes. “You had no choice? YOU HAD NO FUCKING CHOICE?” She boomed, turning from him walking toward Dorian. Fenris followed her closely when she turned back to him, shoving a finger into his chest. “YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME! YOU COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING, ANYTHING! YOU COULD HAVE EVEN WRITTEN A LETTER, BUT NOOOOO! YOU DIDN’T EVEN SAY GOODBYE! BUT HEY SINCE WE HAVE NO CHOICE IN WHAT WE DO…” She turned to Dorian, her eyes wide and menacing. “Here’s some juicy gossip Dorian, you’ll LOVE THIS!” She began laughing maniacally, pointing back at Fenris. “He actually REALLY cares about you, he admitted it to me. He doesn’t even care that you barge into our room unannounced. His angry demeanor toward you is for appearances only! I’m pretty certain if you died he would actually shed a fucking tear!” 

Dorian’s eyes darted around nervously, trying to decide if it was safe to be happy about this information or wary of it when he looked to Fenris with a small smile. Fenris glared at him, shaking his head slightly, telling him now was not the time. Ellen turned back to Fenris breathing heavily. “Sorry, I didn’t have a choice.” She hissed. “Now do me a favor and kindly FUCK OFF!” With that she turned on a heel and barreled in the direction of her room.

Everyone stood frozen, watching her stomp her way up the stairs to the throne room. Fenris stood slack jawed completely taken back by her fury. Sure he knew she would be angry, but he thought the moment they laid eyes on each other once again it would be consumed with the joy of their reunion. Gallevorn walked up beside him, patting him on the shoulder. “It’s okay da’lin she will come around, she just needs time.”

“Agreed, believe it or not she was worried sick about you the entire time you were gone.” Dorian said with a sigh. “However, though I’m sure you’re not as thrilled with the way in which your reunion turned out, I would have to say it was the absolute best welcome home gift I have ever received. Who would have known Moody Broody is so fond of yours truly.” He said with star struck awe.

“Yea, what was that all about? Do I need to be worried Fenris?” Bull asked with a wide grin.

“Oh who gives a shite about that! Did you hear how she ran at the mouth? Inquisi-tits can’t even cuss right!” Sera chortled.

Tomlen choked down a laugh. “I-I uh, never seen Ellie so upset before.”

“Yea, looks like you’re in the mutt house good mad elfy.” Sera cackled.

“Enough! Everyone give the man some space!” Cullen bellowed as he pushed through them as he stood before Fenris with a warm smile. “It’s good to have you back Fenris.” He said, holding his arm out to him when Fenris gripped his arm, giving him a firm nod. “I trust there was no trouble on your journey?” 

Fenris shook his head. “No, Krem got us in and out rather quickly.”

“Glad to hear it. Now, go see your wife.” He said with a pat on the back, clearing the way for him.

Fenris walked through the throne room. He looked around, relishing in the familiarity he longed for, for so long. The red velvet rug that ran along the length of the room, the wall hangings, the warm and welcoming atmosphere it held. Nothing had changed, everything was just as it was from the day he left. On his way to the rotunda he had run into Josephine who gave him a warm welcome as well as informed him Ellen had been residing in her original quarters, their quarters. 

Making his way to the door, he knocked but there was no answer. He tried to open the door, but found it was locked. He heaved an exasperated sigh and banged louder when he was met with an angry growl. “Go away Fenris! I do not wish to speak with you at the moment!”

His heart pulled painfully in his chest. She hadn’t called him by his given name since the early days of Arlathvhen. Swallowing the sting he called out to her. “Please Fea’mir, let me in.”

“NO!” 

“Allow me to explain!” He pleaded.

“NO!”

“RAH! Foolish stubborn woman!” He barked, feeling the frustration build in his gut when he began to bang on the door relentlessly. She will have to give in at some point right? He thought. 

Hours had gone by and fatigue had settled in. Fenris was now slumped on the floor with his back against the door. Every now and then he would lightly knock the back of his head against the door, letting her know he was there and he wasn’t leaving. Varric walked up, releasing a chuckle at the pitiful sight. “Wow, you really did piss her off, huh Broody?” 

“Not now, dwarf.” Fenris growled.

Varric raised his hands with a smirk across his face. “Hey, I’m just here to point out the obvious, it’s my job. If I didn’t you’d all forget I was here.”

Fenris sighed, leaning his head against the door. “This is not how I envisioned my return.” 

Varric laughed. “Yea I’m sure she’d say the same Broody. These kinds of things have a knack for pulling out the unexpected. I know she is happy to see you, she had been worried sick since you left. She threatened Curly, Sparkles, and Kiddo to throw them in a cell until they gave up where you went, but they stayed strong.” 

Fenris chuckled, resting his arms on his knees. “You only make it worse I wasn’t here to see their faces, dwarf.”

Varric scoffed. “Good to see your still the same person after visiting a place like Tevinter and undergoing a blood ritual too, that’s something I thought I would NEVER hear you consider let alone do.” Fenris’s brow raised, nodding in agreement when Varric continued. “Any who Broody, though I know Ellie didn’t mention in her fit of pique I’m certain she would agree when I say, welcome home. You have been missed, and not just by her.” Fenris smirked, giving him a slight nod when he turned around and began to leave. He opened the door to the throne room when looked over his shoulder. “You know, last I checked Ellie has been keeping her balcony doors open day and night. Food for thought.” And with that he left.

Fenris stared in the direction Varric had left with utter confusion when suddenly he jumped to his feet with an idea. “Well, well, what a clever dwarf.” He said to himself, abandoning his fruitless attempt. Making his way to the training yard he stepped back, looking at the tower in which their room resided. Spotting the balcony doors open he made his way up to the ramparts that led him to the side of the tower. He studied the wall, spotting the thick growing vines that led all the way to the top. He yanked on them warily, testing the hold. Taking a deep breath he jumped, grabbing hold of the thickest vine he could find and began climbing his way up. 

The further he went the more he began to second guess his decision. The vines started to grow thinner the higher he went, and the last thing he wanted to do was fall to his death before he got a chance to hold his wife again. “Rah! Stupid dwarf!” He spat in frustration as he struggled to get a secure hold. He looked down to see how far he had come, spotting the people of the hold creeping around like ants. He swallowed hard as a sickening feeling began to pool in his stomach when he shook his head and looked toward the balcony, it was so close he could almost touch it. “Get ahold of your wits, Fenris.” He goaded himself as he looked around, noticing the loosened stones along the wall. He pulled the dagger from his hip, wedging it into one of the loosened stones and pulled hard, testing its security. Feeling confident he continued to scale his way to his goal. Once he reached the balcony he hoisted himself over with great effort. He rolled over the ledge, landing on his back gasping for breath.

\--*-- 

Ellen paced the length of her room, still fuming from her outburst. “What an arrogant, pompous, selfish!” She growled, raking her hands over her face, pulling down on the skin. “He thought that him just appearing would make everything better? That everything would just go away? After all the pain, the tears, the worry! What a selfish prick!” She bellowed.

“I am sorry Fea’mir, that I have caused you pain.” Ellen twirled towards the balcony to see Fenris, his hair drenched with sweat. He looked in her eyes with the most sincere adoration. “I to ached every night to see you again, to hold you in my arms. It killed me to leave you, but I had no choice.”

To hear those words once again sent her mind into a frenzy. She glanced around quickly when she saw a stack of books piled on her desk. She grabbed one in each hand and began chucking them at him. “Here’s a choice! How about ‘hey Fea’mir I have something I must do, I will be gone for over a fucking month, buyt I will be back!’ See there is one choice you could have made that you so fucking obviously didn’t think of!”

“If I told you, you would not have let me go!” He argued, dodging the books attempts at contact.

“That is beside the point! We made a promise in Val Royeaux, no more secrets! You promised you would never leave me! That you would remain at my side and what did you do? YOU LEFT FOR ALMOST TWO FUCKING MONTHS! WITHOUT A FUCKING WORD, YOU LEFT!” She screamed, throwing an inkwell at him. He smacked it away, causing it to splash all over the room.

“I vowed that I would protect you, and that is exactly what I did!” He contended. 

She picked up another arsenal of books, chucking them at him. He dodged each book with ease when one flew over his shoulder with extreme force, flying over the ledge. He leaned over, watching it fall to the ground mere feet before Dorian. Dorian looked up to the balcony, holding a hand over his eyes to block out the sun to see the culprit when he spotted Fenris. “Hey! Watch where you throw things during your barbaric love making will you? I could have been killed! Or worse maimed.” He hollered.

Fenris shook his head, rolling his eyes when a book smacked him dead center in the back of the head. “Venhedis!” He hissed, sucking in through his teeth. He turned to Ellen who was holding the back of her head with both hands, stomping her foot while shouting obscenities. Now was his chance. He rushed her, placing a hand on each side of her face, pulling her to meet his gaze.

His sudden touch instantly melted away all the pain she had held for the past few months, allowing her need of him to overpower her. And just like that they collided, crashing their lips together in a blazing heat. Every ounce of anger and loneliness washed away with relief and longing in the certainty of the others presence. They pulled and tugged at the others multiple layers, desperate to feel the warmth of their skin. Refusing to break their connection she fumbled with the buckles of his cuirass while his hands plucked away at the hooks of her corset.

Letting her corset fall to the ground he quickly removed his gauntlets when she began tugging at his armor uncomfortably. He released a sigh of frustration at the break of contact as she helped him pull his cuirass and tunic over his head. After throwing them across the room not caring where they landed he rushed her again, refusing to be apart any longer than necessary. She began to pull her tunic up, threatening disconnection once again when he growled forcing her arms to her sides. He curled his fingers along the collar of her tunic, seizing it along with her breast wrap in his grip when he ripped it from her body. Before the tattered remnants could hit the floor their bodies collided, their hands roaming desperately over the others skin.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair as she pulled him closer, pining to be one with him once again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, snaking their way up her back and down again. His hands smoothed over the curve of her bottom when he hoisted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he made his way quickly to the bed. Once there he sat her down when she began yanking at the laces of his trousers, aiding him in their removal. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes greedily soaked in the sight of him. He gave her a quick smirk before he pushed her down, relieving her of her trousers as well. 

When he looked down at her now fully exposed body he paused, scanning over the lines and curves that were once burned to his memory. It was then he noticed the first thing that had changed. Her arms were thinner, when she inhaled he could see the outline of her ribcage, peeking to the surface. Seeing the evident distress he had caused her with his decision pained him. He could feel a sting in his chest begin to manifest when she jumped up and placed one hand behind his neck, hooking a foot behind his knee before shifting her weight against him, slamming him down into the bed. “I am still strong Emma lath.” She said, gazing down on him with dark desirous eyes. 

She climbed on top of him, attacking his lips with intense fervor. Her heart jilted in her chest, feeling his hardened length twitch against the junction of her thighs. However it was not enough, she wanted more, needed more. She needed to feel his skin burning against hers, searing into her like a brand. She needed him, not only to fill her body, but her soul.

He smiled into her kiss, feeling comforted by the fierce determination she’d always held. He ran his hands over her eager breasts and groped them tightly, eliciting an intoxicating moan to escape her. The wondrous sound rang in his ears as his length throbbed painfully beneath her slick core. He pulled her to him, rolling over on top of her when he began to nip at the delicate skin on her neck. A high pitched mewl left her lungs, feeling the light scraping of his teeth on her pulse. He wanted to be gentle, to take his time, but the raw desperation that consumed him was overpowering any resolve he might have had. 

He held her hips down with his strong hands, aligning himself with her before slamming into her with a force that matched their longing. She threw her head back, screaming his name as he released a loud baritone groan into the crane of her neck. The connection their bodies pleaded from one another overtook any rationality. Completely enraptured by the feel of her molded around him once again he began to pound into her relentlessly, giving no time for adjustment. She sucked in through her teeth, relishing in the pain and immense pleasure she had waited so long for. 

They held each other close as they raced to the finish line of their passion. It was coming quickly as they knew it would, the ache that swelled within their cores was denied for too long and it demanded to be quelled. They danced on the cusp of their climax when Fenris’s markings flared, mirroring an eerie glow. Feeling the unimaginable heat of his markings transfer onto her skin sent her reeling. She inhaled sharply, digging her nails into his back for purchase when finally they fell over the edge together. She screamed his name, her eyes rolling back behind her lids as she writhed beneath him. He groaned deeply in response, feeling her core milking him as he released his hot seed inside of her.

They clung to each other, welcoming the intense waves of their pleasure to crash into them over and over. Unable to hold himself up any longer he plopped down on top of her, resting his head in the crane of her neck. They fought for breath, their sweat soaked bodies trembling slightly from the light breeze flowing into the room from the balcony. After a few moments of rest Fenris began to remove himself when her embrace around his neck tightened. “Not yet.” She mewled.

He smiled, kissing her deeply before resting his forehead to hers. “This is real Fea’mir, I am here, and I will never leave your side again.” 

He leaned in to kiss her again when her eyes snapped open and she pulled away. “Do you expect me to believe that? To believe you? You have promised that to me once and look what happened!”

He sighed heavily, closing his lids lightly. “I understand that I had hurt you, that I broke your trust and for that I apologize, but you must understand that I had to. I had no choice.”

Hearing those words she had come to despise leave his lips once again sent her mind back into a raging commotion. Her eyes pierced into his when she pushed him off of her and stood from the bed. She began pacing back and forth before him in all her naked glory. He would have considered it quite amusing if it weren’t for the intense rage attached to it, aimed at him no less. She stopped in her tracks when she turned to face him, her arms folded across her chest. “Do you understand how worried I was? I had no idea where you had gone or why, I didn’t even know if you were ever coming back. I was worried sick.” Her voice cracked as tears threatened to spill from her eyes when she swallowed them down, continuing through gritted teeth. “You told Dorian, Cullen, Tomlen and Bull, but you left your wife in the dark, alone. Alone to suffer with the what if’s and maybe's.”

Fenris stood from the bed, making his way toward her slowly. “You were not alone Fea’mir.”

She scoffed. “You’re right, I had everyone here to help me through, when it should have been you.” She spat. 

He froze, his heart pierced by her words. He knew his decision would cause her pain, but he didn’t realize the extent of which it did. Pushing the pain aside he looked to her. “You of all people know the difficulty of having to make decisions that will cause pain, even to those who you hold dearest. Though I promised to never leave your side I have also vowed to protect you, I could not do one without breaking the other.”

“Explain.” She growled. 

He sighed deeply when he walked toward the balcony, picking his dagger up from the ground. She watched him intently as he turned back to face her, placing the tip of the blade against his hand. He looked her in the eye when he sliced it quickly across his palm. She inhaled sharply, clutching her hand to her chest. Her eyes glared at him, seeing the blood drip down his arm when she looked to hers. As she glanced at her palm her eyes grew wide with disbelief. Though she had felt the searing pain from his actions there was no wound.

She looked back to him, her mouth opening and closing trying to find the words. “How?” She managed to gasp.

He tossed the dagger onto her desk before making his way toward her again. “When you made the decision to leave me behind for the battle against Morvain I had become desperate. That vile human had already taken much from me. He had taken my family when I was too young to fight back and he had almost taken you, I could not allow him another chance. He will die for what he has done and I must be the one to take his life.” His eyes trailed to the ground as he took a deep breath. “So, I sought out the one person I knew would have the answers I desired.” She eyed him intently, hanging on to every word that left him. “I entered the Fade and spoke to the wolf.”

His confession knocked the wind from her chest, causing her to take a step back. “What?”

“He had told me of an ancient elven artifact in Arlathan forest known as Elgar’nan’s well of vitality. This well apparently holds the power to heal any unnatural ailment to ones body, physical, spiritual, or magical. He said by drinking from this well the blood bond would be erased but, in doing so our wedding bond would be as well.”

She shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around what he was saying. “But I just felt-”

Feeling the slight panic she was emitting, swarm around in his chest he raised his hand to quiet her. “Clearly I did not choose that course, Fea’mir.” Standing before her she looked up to him with big wondrous eyes. A smile tugged at his lips from the familiar sight, it comforted him. “After I had learned what I needed from the wolf I immediately went to the war room to speak with Cullen. However, Dorian, Bull, and Tomlen happened to be with him and in hindsight I couldn’t have been more thankful. When I told them of what I had learned and what I had planned, of course they didn’t agree with my decision. The mage in particular was very clear on his opinion of my intelligence for the way I went about it.” 

Ellen released a slight chuckle. “Something you and Dorian share is your distaste in Solas. So, it does not surprise me to hear he would question your mentality after such an action.”

Fenris chuckled lowly. “Yes, but thanks to our Second Commander he had come up with another solution. Apparently right before I had arrived the mage had received a letter from his contacts in the Imperium. It was not a complete cure-all, but they were successful in an attempt to remove the fatal aspect of the bond. So, the boy recommended that I took this course, thinking it would benefit us when the time came for us to go against the wolf.”

Ellen’s brows shot up with disbelief. “Benefit how?”

“According to his assessment if I were to remove the bond the wolf would finish me off quickly since I would no longer have any ties to you. By choosing the alternate route he believes once the wolf was to cause harm to me and see it still affects you, it would ensure our survival.” He sighed. “I did not wish to use you as a pawn Fea’mir, but they insisted that this was the best course of action.”

Ellen began pacing before him, her mind was going in a million different directions. She knew her friends knew of his whereabouts that much was clear, but to learn they actually assisted him, told him where to go. It angered her. They were just as responsible for her suffering as he. She stopped and turned around to face him. “So you went to Tevinter and what? They gave you a potion? A spell?”

“A blood ritual.” He stated.

She froze as all the color drained from her face, her eyes widened in shock as her mouth fell open heavily. She knew how wary he was of the Fade, how much he despised Solas, but to undergo a blood ritual? Something he had wholeheartedly abhorred and voiced how much so since they first met. “You underwent a blood ritual? B-but you hate blood magic.” She whispered.

“I know, but for once in my life I had realized what raw desperation can drive one to do when there is no other option.” He said, looking to the ground.

Ellen felt the last ounce of frustration melt away as her heart swelled in her chest. Tears began to well in her eyes as a swirl of emotions overtook her. She was upset with herself for having thought all those nights that he had left her, never to return. When all along his love for her had driven him to abandon his beliefs, to throw himself into harm's way not just once or twice, but three times. For her. Unable to keep herself from him any longer she rushed him, wrapping her arms around his neck embracing him with all her strength. 

He was caught off guard at first, but as soon as he felt the swell of love and adoration filling him from her, he returned it. He wrapped his arms around her waist he pulled her against him tightly, resting his nose in the crane of her neck breathing in her comforting scent. “Ar lath ma, Fea’mir.” He whispered.

“Ar lath ma, Emma lath.” She said squeezing him tighter, her tears now streaming down her cheeks. “While I now understand why you had done, what you felt you must and I will spend the rest of our lives showing you how much I appreciate what you have done for me, but please don’t ever leave me in the dark like that again. Try to understand how you would have felt if I had done the same.”

Her words sunk into him, his mind playing through the scenario of their roles being reversed. The thought of her being gone from him for so long and not knowing where she was or where she had gone, to know others knew and would not say. He shuddered at the thought. He knew he would have been driven completely mad. “You’re right Fea’mir, I will never leave you in the dark again. Never again.” He said, taking her face in his hands crashing his lips into hers.

They began to tangle themselves in the throws of passion once again when the door burst open. “Ah! Seems I am just in time for the show.” Dorian cheered, making his way into the room.

Fenris and Ellen panicked, stumbling around when Fenris finally pushed Ellen behind him, shielding her nakedness from their unwelcome guest. “MAGE!” Fenris roared.

Dorian sighed with one brow raised. “Moody Broody, when will you learn that it is not Ellie that should be worried to be in such a state in front of me. You on the other hand…”

Fenris glared at him from under his brow. “I swear to the Maker I will kill you mage.”

Dorian scoffed, waving away his empty threat. “Save your idle threats Moody, do you not remember Ellie informing me of your ever growing attachment to yours truly? I know they are just your way of showing your affections.” 

Fenris growled, peering over his shoulder to Ellen who gave him a weak smile. “What is it you need Dorian?” Ellen asked, peeking over his shoulder. 

“Well, since Moody Broody has returned and all is as it should be. Our relentlessly work minded Commander has requested everyone to report to the war room so we may go over the final details of our mission against Morvain.” Dorian said, picking up their clothing from around the room once again, tossing the articles to them. When he saw Ellen’s shredded tunic he heaved an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes before going to her wardrobe to grab her another. “I swear given the evidence the two of you must go at it like a bunch of rabid dogs.”

“Care for me to repeat what Sera has told me of what happens between you and Bull behind closed doors?” Ellen retorts, taking the shirt from him. Fenris threw his head back, laughing from his belly at the sight of Dorians face twisting with utter shock and embarrassment. He was pleased to finally be home.

After getting ready they made their way to the war room. Ellen held Fenris’s hand, relishing in the security of him back at her side once again, she finally felt complete. Once they reached the war room Ellen let go of his hand reluctantly, taking a deep breath. When they entered everyone was already there waiting for them. They all looked at them with wide grins on their faces, all except Cullen. Cullen looked up from the map, giving them a warm smile. “Good, your both here, now that everyone has gathered we can begin.”

Ellen walked up to the table, glancing over everyone in the room. “Before we begin there is something that I must address.” Everyone looked to her with confusion when she glared between Cullen, Tomlen, Dorian and Bull. “Fenris has informed me of what transpired between you all before he left and while I have come to understand the necessity of its nature and know it was done with the best of intentions it does not excuse that I am the Inquisitor. So I will say this once, if a similar situation were to rise like this again I will be informed immediately and if I am not, I can assure, you will not be met with empty threats of sitting in a dungeon, of that I promise you.”

The four of them stood dumbfounded, looking back and forth between Ellen and each other as Fenris stood next to her, his arms folded across his chest with a smirk tugging at his lips. He was glad to see he wasn’t the only one to suffer her wrath. Though this was nothing compared to what he had endured it was still satisfying. They all began nodding in agreement when Cullen cleared his throat. “Understood, Inquisitor.”

“Good, now that has been dealt with let us continue with the reason we are here.” She said, leaning over the table looking over the map. 

“Y-yes, Bull how are the Chargers?” Cullen asked.

“Great! They’re kick ass ready!” Bull roared.

“What about you Second Commander? Are the troops ready for battle?”

“Yes Sir!” Tomlen stated.

“Dorian? Are the mages to your standards?”

Dorian sighed, rolling his eyes. “They will never reach that high unfortunately Commander, but if you’re asking if they won’t be utterly slaughtered, then yes I believe they can hold their own.”

Cullen turned to Fenris. “Fenris I assume since everything has been successful you will be joining us?” Fenris gave a quick tight nod when he looked to Ellen. “Well then Inquisitor, your forces are ready and await your orders.”

Ellen took one last look at the Western Approach on the map before pushing off the table. She looked at them each of them in the eye when she rested on Cullen with her head held high. “We march at dawn.”


	38. Lessons of Secrets

The Inquisition had been on the road for weeks. Tensions through the ranks were high at first as they marched slowly down the snow-covered peaks of Frost Back Mountains only to trudge through the frigid terrain of Emprise Du Lion. However, the moment they made their way to the warmer and easier ventured terrain of the Exalted Plains, tensions began to ease and morale began to rise. They crossed The Heartlands, entering Orlais territory when excitement began to spread like wildfire. With only days out from their destination, they all began to yearn for the taste of battle. Every night their camp would be lit with hundreds of campfires, surrounded by men and women telling stories of their greatest achievements. Others would train or indulge in drink, easing their minds of the uncertainty of what’s to come. 

Ellen walked through the encampment with Fenris at her side, checking on those she could, making certain everyone was adequately prepared for what awaited them. Once satisfied they made their way back to their headquarters at the head of camp. When they arrived, Cullen, Varric, Gallevorn, Sera, and Bull were sitting before the fire in the center of their shared tents, talking details of what was to come. “I think it wise to save the calvary till the Arbor Wilds were the battle is sure to be more difficult. This second base will be a small skirmish at best, we most likely won’t even need to use half of our men.” Cullen said.

“I agree with the shemlen, perhaps we use my people.” Gallevorn suggested.

“Hey what about the Chargers? They’re dying to get in on some action!” Bull bellowed.

“I don’t give a flying hart shite who helps, as long as I get to put some arrows through the asses of some baddies I’m all in!” Sera piped in.

Cullen looked up to see Ellen and Fenris had returned. “What do you think Inquisitor?”

She took the seat beside him, thinking over the details to what she had heard. “I think you’re right. Save the cavalry, but I think we should take one company along with the Chargers and the clan, leaving the rest on standby, just incase this turns out to be more than we anticipated.”

Cullen smiled, giving her a tight nod. “I couldn’t have said it better myself, Inquisitor.”

Suddenly they were all distracted by Dorian as he walked toward them, flailing his arms wildly, swatting at the pestering insects that swarmed around him. “Koffas! Why must every mission we embark on take place in such uncivilized conditions? Would it kill these mad men to reside in a grand palace? Perhaps even offer us a delicious five course meal with some fine wine before trying to take our lives?” He huffed, taking a seat next to Bull.

Bull smiled, shaking his head with a light chuckle. “Where’s your sense of adventure Kadan?”

“My sense of adventure was left back home with Josephine in civility.” He huffed.

“Aw, come now Sparkles, it’s not that bad. Here I know what’ll make you happy, how about we make this trip more interesting with a little wager?” Varric suggested. Enticed by his offer everyone perked up, looking to him intently when a wry smile spread across his lips. “I knew that would get everyone's attention.” He laughed.

“Well spit it out!” Sera bellowed impatiently.

Varric took the coin purse from his hip and held it out before him, everyone's eyes grew wide with anticipation. “In this pouch is fifteen gold sovereigns. When we reach the Western Approach and the battle begins we will keep a tally of those that fall to us. Whoever puts down the most men, wins the pot.” Sera kicked her feet with excitement when Varric eyed her. “I’ll be watching you Buttercup, no cheating.”

“Wha? I don’t need to cheat when offing baddies comes with a prize! That gold is as good as mine!” She squealed.

“I believe you are mistaken Sera, I’m absolutely certain it is my name I see etched on that heavy coin purse.” Dorian sighed, wearing an arrogant smirk.

“Maybe I’ll just talk with little tit and see if we can tag team and split it!” She hissed, eyeing Dorian and Cullen. They glanced at each other before looking around aimlessly, ignoring her implication.

Ellen paused, looking around the fire when she noticed Tomlen was not present. “Speaking of Tomlen, where is he?” She asked.

Cullen cleared his throat, passing a sideways glance at Sera from across the way. “I-I believe the Second Commander is doing rounds at the moment.” 

“Yea, little tit said somethin’ about making sure the people are ‘battle ready’.” Sera scoffed, shaking her head. “What is so hard about that? You see a baddie, you fill his ass with arrows or swords or whatever. If they haven’t got that by now then they're in for a heap of shit.”

\--*--

Tomlen was walking back from a stream just outside of camp, holding a basket filled with an idea of his very own. A mischievous grin spread across his lips as he thought of his plan going into action. The look of pride Sera will have when she realized he had succeeded in her teachings. Once he entered camp he stalked silently through the sea of tents to avoid being seen. The closer he came to his destination the more adrenaline pushed through him from the overwhelming thrill of it all. He knew with this being his first time on his own the targets he chose were bold, but if he were to prove himself to Sera he would strive for excellence. 

He reached the back of Ellen and Fenris’s tent and crouched down, looking around to make certain he would not be seen. He held his breath as he leaned an ear against the canvas, listening closely for anyone who may be inside. Once he was positive that he was in the clear he lifted the canvas, slipping the basket with the lid loosened slightly beside their bedroll. When the deed was done he stood, dusting himself off before making his way to everyone at the fire. When he turned the corner Sera was the first to see him. She waved excitedly, sliding over so he could sit beside her. “Hey little tit, you’re just in time, Varric just made a wager! Whoever kills the most baddies get’s fifteen sovereigns!” She exclaimed.

He smiled a large childlike grin, taking a seat beside her. “Seems like this evening is filled with opportunity.” He whispered so only she could hear.

“Yea...I suppose.” She said, eyeing him curiously as he grinned goofily at the fire.

“Ah, Second Commander, I trust rounds went smoothly.” Cullen inquired.

Tomlens head snapped toward Cullen when he began to nod profusely. “Y-yes sir! All is well, nothing to report.” Sera looked down, noticing his knee begin to bounce up and down erratically. She knew he was up to something and was about to give it away, so she decided to help. She nonchalantly stretched her arms above her head, placing one behind him. She patted him on the back, trying to get him to calm, but his leg began to bounce at an even more alarming pace. She rolled her eyes with a small groan, becoming increasingly annoyed by his novice behavior when she pinched him in the back of the arm. “OW!” He squealed, glaring at her while grabbing his arm.

The conversation around the fire came to a halt, when everyone turned to him with confusion. He froze, looking away from Sera to see everyones eyes peering at him. He released a weak chuckle and shot them all a big toothy grin. “Is everything alright Tomlen?” Ellen asked concerned.

Tomlens stomach sank to the floor. “Uh...I-I-I...fine. Yes, just fine. I think I may have pulled a muscle during training is all, nothing to worry about.”

She leaned forward. “Here let me have a look, perhaps I could heal-”

“NO!” He shouted, raising a hand to stop her. Startled by his tone she froze, looking at him with wide eyes. Sera heaved an exasperated sigh, smacking her palm to her forehead. He could feel his breath quickening when he grinned, shaking his head. “I’m fine really, see? Nothing to be worried about.” He said, moving his arms about wildly.

“Are you sure?” She questioned.

“Truly.” He assured.

Fenris put a hand on Ellen’s shoulder. “Leave him be Fea’mir, it is not good to heal every boo boo the child bears. How else will our young Second Commander ever grow into a strong man if he is always coddled?” He scoffed, eyeing him from across the fire with a smirk. Tomlen glared at him from under his brow, grinding his teeth. We shall see who the child is, he thought.

They all continued late into the evening, telling stories and talk of battle strategy. As time passed Tomlen could feel the utter excitement boil in his chest with each comrade that retired for the evening. He stalked Fenris and Ellen, sitting across from him, the anticipation fueling a rush through his veins. When they got up to leave he couldn’t help but grin mischievously from ear to ear. After they left, it was only he and Sera who remained. 

When Sera knew they were in the clear she smacked him on the shoulder. “All right little tit, fess up! What did you do?”

He smiled widely at her with a devious glint in his eye. “I don’t know what you mean miss Sera.” 

Sera huffed with frustration. “What d’you mean you don’t know what I mean? You came back here from wherever lookin’ like a little twat, acting all weird and shite. You almost gave up whatever you did with your stupid grinny face and twitchy leg! I swear you’re a damn idiot!”

Tomlen’s mouth tugged down awkwardly from her slight scolding. He knew she was just trying to teach him to be better at hiding his tracks. “I know miss Sera, I’ll get better I promise. I just couldn’t help it! I haven’t felt this excited since...well, never.”

Sera’s eyes grew large as a smile crept across her lips from ear to ear. “So you did do somethin’! What was it? Bees in the troop tents?”

No.”

“Sally’s in their shoes?”

“No.”

“Horse shite in their pillow sacks?”

“Makers sake no.”

“Well then what was it?” She hissed with frustration.

“It’s a surprise, I promise if it works out you’ll love it.” He breathed excitedly.

Sera threw her head back, releasing a pitiful whine. “Oh come on little tit, you know I hate surprises. Except for those I pull on others, but then they’re not really a surprise to me, but to them. UGH! You know what I mean!”

“Just wait for it. It’s going to be grand!” He squealed, eagerly rubbing his hands together.

Sera couldn’t help but smile from his enthusiasm. “All right little tit, I’ll wait for this big show of yours. It had better be good or you’re gonna be catching all the critters for our pranks when we get back.”

“I swear to you, it’s going to be the best one yet.” He promised.

\--*--

Fenris and Ellen were in their tent getting ready for bed. Ellen stood, facing their bedroll plucking away at the hooks of her corset while Fenris sat in the chair by the tent flap sharpening his sword. “So, fifteen gold? Varric must be making an absurd amount of coin from those foolish fantasies he enjoys writing so much.” He said, gliding the whetstone along the blade.

“So it seems, but I think a friendly competition is just the kind of thing we need to keep everyone in high spirits.” She replied.

As Fenris turned to her she had just removed her tunic, allowing it to fall to the floor. A quiet sigh escaped his lips as he placed the sword and stone down on the table beside him. “What would you do with such a hefty prize?” He asked, making his way toward her. 

A smile tugged at her lips as she kept her back to him. She knew what she was doing, she was creating a trap and he was falling right into it. They never get much time alone together when they’re on the road and since they left the next day after he had just returned, she couldn’t help but desire him more. She wanted every waking moment of intimacy they could give each other, for battle was coming, and she had learned there were no promises of return. She raised her hand and placed it behind her neck, pulling her hair to the side to expose her back. She could feel her heart banging in her chest from his enticement when she turned to look over her shoulder. “Perhaps I could buy more clothing since you seem to enjoy ripping them from my body.” She whispered, turning around slowly. 

His eyes were dark and dilated, scaling down her fine curves as his chest rose and fell with heavy breaths of need. His eyes snapped to her lips, watching as she took her bottom lip between her teeth, an alluring invitation. “If you wish for it, then it is yours.” He stated deeply when he rushed her, crashing his lips into hers with a fiery passion. She wrapped her hands around his waist as he curled his fingers in her hair, pulling tightly to reveal more of her neck. She sighed, feeling his teeth feast upon her with such hunger. He began leading her backward towards their bedroll when her tunic tangled around their feet, causing them to fall. They laughed as they scooted around awkwardly toward their destination. Once there she helped him remove his tunic as he aided her with her breast wrap. 

The moment her chest was bare he latched onto her supple peak. She moaned and arched into him as she threw her breast wrap above her, knocking the lid to the basket just enough. Suddenly one after another half a dozen large frogs jumped from their prison, landing on Ellen’s face and chest. Ellen shrieked in horror at the disgusting sensation of slime that spread across her skin. Fenris looked up as Ellen lurched forward, smacking her head against his. They paused briefly, shouting obscenities as they rubbed their palms to their pain ridden skulls when a frog jumped on Ellen’s back. She screamed again when she quickly grabbed her tunic and put it on. “What is this?” She bellowed, seeing the pile of frogs now on their bedroll.

Fenris crawled around the tent floor, trying to catch them, but the slimey fiends would only slip through his grasp. Frustration started to consume him with each failed attempt when the basket caught the corner of his eye. He leaned over to look inside, seeing more of the slime covered vermin still trying to make their escape. Knowing this was no mere accident he slammed the lid back on the basket. “SERAAA!” He roared, practically alerting the entire camp.

Tomlen heard the commotion from the fire when he rubbed his hands together. “Here it comes!” He giggled with excitement. 

Sera looked at him with a tilt of her head when Fenris burst from his tent, holding his sword with a menacing glare. He looked around like a bloodthirsty madman when his eyes finally locked onto hers. “WE HAD A DEAL!” He yelled, storming toward her.

Sera stood slowly, holding her hands our before her. “Whoa! Calm down mad elfy, what are you goin’ on about?” 

“Do not play the fool. I know the frogs are your doing!” He growled.

“What? I didn’t…” As the pieces finally clicked in her head she snapped toward Tomlen. “Was this what you were goin’ on about little tit?”

Tomlen smiled with his head held high. “Yep, it was I. Pretty good huh?”

“Oh piss! What have you done little tit!” Sera shouted.

Tomlens smile faded quickly as Fenris’s crazed eyes switched from her to him. He raised his sword, slashing it down toward him. Tomlen fell back just in time, forcing the blade into the log he was sitting on. Fenris tugged on the wedged blade when Sera got between him and Tomlen. “Hey mad elfy he’s just a tit, he didn’t know any better honest. I didn’t tell him about our deal.” 

Fenris yanked his sword free and pushed Sera to the side. “Step aside Sera, you cannot save him this time.” He lifted his sword again as Tomlen shuffled on his back side in the dirt to get clear, but he wasn’t going to be fast enough. 

Sera thought quickly about what to do when suddenly she grabbed her bow and pounced on Fenris’s back. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she placed the face of her bow around his neck and pulled. “RUN LITTLE TIT!” She shouted, struggling to hold him back when Tomlen got to his feet quickly and darted out of the camp.

He didn’t know where he was going, he just continued to run until he could no longer do so. Out of breath he had made his way to a small cliff, overlooking the sea of sand. He was sure if it were daylight he would be able to see The Western Approach far in the distance. He sat down, dangling his feet over the cliffs edge as he gasped for breath. “UGH!” He growled as he laid on his back, draping his arm over his face. “Makers breath what have I done? Stupid, idiot!” He cursed himself. 

“Pfft! Yeah, I’d say.” He lurched forward and whipped around, seeing Sera walking toward him.

“How did you?” He asked with disbelief.

“Wha? Escape mad elfy? Oh easy, I sent Inquisi-tits after him.” She sighed, taking a seat beside him.

He looked down at his hands in his lap, feeling the shame and embarrassment taking hold. “I-I’m sorry miss Sera, I…I only wanted to make you proud. I wanted to show you I could do it on my own. That all this time you spent teaching me was not falling on deaf ears.”

She looked to him, her brows furrowed. “If you did that to make me proud then you aren’t listening little tit.” He tilted his head unsure of her meaning when she rolled her eyes, releasing a huff. “Listen, this kinda work isn’t done to make people proud, it’s to put arseholes in their place and to have a laugh while doing it. If we did this to make certain people proud then we would end up being used as pawns in some weasels power play and that’s not what this is about. You do it because you know it’s the right thing to do, not for anyone else, got it?” He nodded. “Good, and if anyone ever tells you different you fill their arse with arrows.”

He chuckled, feeling her words melt away the embarrassment he had and replacing it with a sense of pride. He began to breathe easy when he recalled something Fenris had said. “Miss Sera, what did sir Fenris mean by ‘you had a deal’?” He asked curiously.

Sera stared at him vacantly when she snapped her fingers. “Oh that! Well, you see, Jenny’s eat, breath, and shit secrets. Secrets are what make our line of work go round, so we will trade for them. Sometimes we trade goods or gold, but when someone comes to us with a secret worth more than the gold we carry we can offer them immune-tity.” 

“I believe you mean immunity.” He corrected.

“Yea, yea whatever, any who, mad elfy came to me one day knowing I was planning a shit storm for Cully Wully and Dory, so he told me a big fat juicy secret he happened to come across.” She looked around cautiously before leaning into his ear. “Cully Wully is afraid of rats.” She whispered when Tomlen leaned back completely flabbergasted. “I know right? Commander uptight shits bricks over fat mice!” She chortled. “So, since I didn’t have the coin at the time I made mad elfy a deal that he and Inquisi-tits would be now and forever immune-tity of my pranks.”

Tomlen shook his head, releasing a heavy sigh. “No wonder he was so angry.”

Sera gave him a warm smile, patting him on the shoulder. “Ah, don’t worry little tit, it’s my fault you didn’t know. Besides, he knows the rules, just because you have immune-tity doesn’t mean your safe.”

“How so?”

“Well put it this way, if I have a bucket of toads waiting above Josephine’s door and mad elfy was to walk in taking the hit for her then that’s on him. Immun-tity doesn’t cover wrong place wrong time.” She explained.

“I see.” He said.

“So cheer up, shite happens in this business. No need to piss about it.”

“Thank you miss Sera, for having my back.” He said, giving her a small smile. 

“Oh don’t thank me little tit, how else am I supposed to pull off the mother of all pranks if you’re dead?” She laughed. “I gotta hand it to you though, that was pretty ballsy goin’ for mad elfy and Inquisi-tits. What did you do exactly?” She asked, eyeing him curiously.

“I filled a basket with half a dozen large stream frogs and put it right next to their bedroll with a loosened lid and let nature take its course.” He replied shyly.

Sera fell back in a fit of laughter. “Andraste’s flaming tits that’s brilliant! I wish I could have seen the look on their faces! HAHAHAHA! Could you imagine? They were probably in the midst of bumping their elfy bits when the basket popped! HA! HA! HA!” Tomlen joined in her laughter when she sat back up, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Wow little tit, you did good.” She sighed when a big childish grin spread across his face, beaming with her approval. 

They looked up to the sky and admired the vast sea of stars, talking about ways they could wreak havoc on Skyhold when they returned. She laughed from her belly, retelling him the story of the night in the tavern that he had tried so hard to forget, but this time he was able to find the humor in it. He began to think of the first day he met Sera, being dragged into her world of mayhem. At the time he was positive she was borderline mad. Back then he was only driven by duty. He never allowed such things as friendship to deter him from his responsibilities, but when she entered his life that all changed. He always believed that day was simply him being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but he had now only realized that it was not in fact wrong, but right. She had opened his eyes to the spoils this life had to offer and not in the meaning of coin, but of joy formed from the bonds of those closest to you.

He turned, watching her as she gazed up at the sky with wonder. “Thank you miss Sera.”

“For what now little tit?” She asked, still staring up at the sky.

“For everything...for being my first true friend.”

Her gaze snapped to meet his, her cheeks flushed. “Oh come on! Why do you have to go and ruin a fun night with all this sappy shite? Huh?”

“It’s true, I just wanted you to know.” He said, looking back to the sky with a smile.

She huffed, running her hands through her hair awkwardly. “Well, thanks. That’s nice, you know, to say and all that. You’re my friend to. To be honest, other than Inquisi-tits and mad elfy you’re the first one that truly gets me or tries to, most just consider me mad.”

“Well, I did think that at first.” He admitted.

“Yea well, unlike the others you stuck around. That means a lot. So thanks little tit.” She spouted awkwardly.

He chuckled, looking up to the stars letting his mind wander. “Hey Miss Sera? Do you ever think about going back to Denerim?” 

“Nah.”

“Why not? Isn’t that your home?” He questioned.

She scoffed. “Home is where I make it and Denerim is not it. Too much bad to remember there.”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember, I told you I was orphaned so I don’t have any family that I know of. The only family I had was Lady Emmald. When she died, she left me a heap of coin and her estate, but I turned it away.” 

“Why?” He asked shocked.

“Well, for one I hated her for what she did, for lying to me, but I also wanted away from there. The stupid uptight elfys hated me and treated me like shite because I was raised by a shemlen and Lady Emmald always led me to believe I was hated by the humans cause I had pointy ears. I had no one and hated by everyone, I was alone. Thats when I found the Red Jenny’s and for the first time I felt like I belonged. They were the first who didn’t care if I had pointy ears or who raised me. They only cared about stopping the baddies, the big wigs that climbed to the top and hurt those at the bottom. It was a purpose I could get behind, since I knew what it felt like to be stepped on, so I signed up.”

Tomlen felt his heart hurt for her. He knew what it was like to not have a family, to be alone in this world and to only have yourself to depend on. However, since he joined the Inquisition he had felt for the first time what it was like to be cared for, to be part of a family he desired to have his whole life. He turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder looking her straight in the eye. “I consider you a part of my family Miss Sera and I’m positive the others do to. You’re not alone anymore. Neither of us are.”

Sera stared at him her mouth slightly open. She was feeling a mix of emotions she wasn’t used to. Unsure of what to do she laughed and stood to her feet, brushing herself off before holding her hand out to him. “How about we go back to camp and settle the mess you created yea?”

Tomlen smiled, taking her hand. “What do you mean? I thought you said Ellie handled it.”

“HA! Inquisi-tits and I just saved your ass from getting killed, but you still have to say sorry. You did ruin their peach eating time after all.” She snorted.

“B-but…” He could feel a sickening feeling begin to pool in his stomach when Sera wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“No worries little tit, I won’t let him kill you, promise.” And with that they set off back to camp.

When they arrived they saw Ellen sitting by the fire alone. “I’m gonna go get some shut eye, you’re good yea?” Before giving him time to answer she left for their tent. 

“Wait, but…” A small whine left him as he watched her leave. He turned to Ellen, thinking of what to say as he made his way toward her. 

When he took the seat beside her she looked up to him with a smile of relief. “Good evening Second Commander, I’m glad to see you’re not harmed.”

He looked to the ground between his feet, resting his arms on his knees as his hands gripped each other nervously. “Where is sir Fenris?”

She smirked, looking back to their tent. “He is ridding our tent of the frogs that happened to infest it.” When she turned back to face Tomlen his eyes were still casted to the ground, his body stiff. He looked so nervous she wasn’t sure if he was even breathing. She nudged him playfully with her elbow. “It seems our esteemed Second Commander has taken a few lessons from the queen of pranks herself, I must say I am shocked. I never would have pegged you as the sort.”

A smile tugged at his lips when he finally looked at her shyly. “Honestly I didn’t think so either, but the more time I have spent with Sera she has shown me something very special, something I never knew I needed.”

“What is that?” She asked curiously.

“How to truly enjoy life.” He sighed happily. She smiled warmly when he stood from his seat and bowed deeply. “However, that does not excuse my actions. I owe you an apology for the frogs and even though Sera did not inform me of the pact you and sir Fenris have with her it was still highly unprofessional and for that I apologize. It will never happen again.”

“You’re damn right it won’t!” Tomlen looked up to see Fenris, exiting the tent making his way towards them.

Ellen stood quickly, standing before Tomlen. “Emma lath he is apologizing, he did not know.”

Fenris put a hand to her shoulder and gently moved her aside. He peered into Tomlens eyes, his gaze was so heavy, so intense, it made it impossible for him to hold it. He looked to the ground when suddenly Fenris placed a hand on his shoulder. Tomlen looked to his hand with confusion when he felt a harsh blow to his stomach. He lurched forward, clinging to Fenris. He would have cried out, but the force was so strong it not only knocked the wind out of him, but also threatened to knock anything he had eaten since the beginning of their trip to join them. A vein was protruded from his forehead as all the blood shook to the surface of his face. He gagged and gasped when Fenris leaned into his ear. “I told you I would show you no mercy a second time.”

Tomlen nodded as he fell to his knees, his hands gripping at his stomach. Ellen reached a hand out to start healing him when Fenris grabbed her wrist. “No, this is his punishment.” He growled, pulling her with him in the direction of their tent, leaving Tomlen to think on his actions.

When they entered their tent Ellen turned to Fenris, folding her arms over her chest with a disapproving look. “Don't you think that was a bit much Emma lath? With the amount of force you put into that blow you could have caused him internal bleeding for Creators sake!”

“Relax Fea’mir, the boy is stronger than you give him credit for. Besides, I told you as well as warned him that I would not show him mercy a second time.” He stated.

Ellen sighed, rolling her eyes. “Well, I suppose you could have done worse.”

“Indeed, though I will give it to the boy, he is a quick learner. Sera has taught him well.” He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned in to kiss her when a frog that he missed jumped from the table and landed on his shoulder. He shrieked as he pulled away from her, brushing his hand over his shoulder when the frog fell to the floor with a plop. Ellen quickly picked the frog up and gently tossed it out of the tent. When she turned back to Fenris she saw him looking to the ground with flushed cheeks. “I-I was not frightened...I-it just caught me off guard.” He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. 

Seeing the look of embarrassment etched across his face was so rare she didn’t know what to say. She felt a bubbling sensation begin to build in her stomach when she suddenly threw her head back, laughing harder than ever before. Fenris looked to her with a scowl when suddenly her laughter had consumed him and he couldn’t help, but join her.


	39. The Western Approach

Three days have passed and they have finally made it to the Western Approach. The men bustled around anxiously making camp, their spirits high with the anticipation of battle looming overhead. However, as morale continued to grow so did tension. Before any of the men could use their bolstered emotions on each other Cullen and Ellen decided to move things as quickly as possible and ordered a scout team to scope out the bases surroundings. 

The sun beamed high in the sky as the core members surrounded the makeshift war table in the center of camp while Cullen went over their strategy. Everyone could feel the adrenaline rushing through them as they waited for their orders. “Alright everyone this is it, it begins today. If we’re successful here we will have cut Morvain from his reinforcements, backing him into a corner. With that being said, I think our best weapon is our element of surprise. So we need to make this fast and clean, we cannot leave any survivors that could escape to give him warning. When the scouts return we will take the Chargers, the Dalish, and the mages and make our way to the base.”

Bull growled excitedly. “This is gonna be fun!”

“Anything that requires you to swing your axe like a madman you consider fun.” Dorian chided.

“Of course Kadan, don’t you? I thought you liked seeing me flex my muscles like a beast of burden?” Bull said, winking at him.

Dorian heaved an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers when a scout ran to Cullen. “Sir the scout leaders report.” Cullen took the scroll from him and unraveled it. He read over it quickly when he finished with a tight nod and placed it down on the table. “According to the scout leader there is about four-hundred men within the base. We should easily be able to take them out with who we have but incase we are unaware of anything I feel it wise to have the Ferelden company on standby.” He said, looking to Ellen.

“I agree.” She said, looking to Tomlen. “Second Commander, alert your troops to be ready.”

“Yes, ma’am!” He said with a salute before leaving for his task.

Cullen leaned over the table, pointing to their forces on the map. “Alright, here is the plan, Bull, Gallevorn, your men will aid us in the front lines. Dorian, you and the mages will stay behind us and aid with long range attacks as well as healing to any who fall or become injured.” He ordered.

“Yes Commander, I will tell them to aim for the ugly ones wearing red capes. With any luck they will not mistake you or our young Second Commanders red coats as one of our enemies.” He smirked.

Tomlen returned to the table. “Sir, Ferelden company is ready to march on your orders.”

Cullen turned to Ellen with a serious expression. “Your forces eagerly await your command, Inquisitor.”

Ellen looked to everyone around the table, their eyes glued to her every breath. She smirked as she pulled the dagger from her hip, slamming the blade into the marked base on the map. “Lets rid Thedas of these bastards!” She shouted when everyone roared.

Once everyone had assembled they marched. Ellen could feel her heartbeat quickening with each deep rolling echo of her men’s marching cadence. It had been so long since she had felt the thrill of upcoming battle and the challenges that it presented. she couldn’t help but feel excited for it. Fenris felt her thrill for battle bubble in his chest when he smiled, nudging her lightly before leaning into her ear. “While I fully anticipate that you or I will easily win against the rest in Varric’s little wager, how about we make a little wager of our own? Just the two of us.” He whispered.

She smiled wickedly, keeping her eyes forward. “Oh? And what do you purpose Emma lath?”

“Who ever kills more men during this battle is granted one wish, and the other must fulfill it no matter what it is or however long it takes. Deal?” He said, giving her a sly grin.

She looked up to him, her eyes piercing his with a fierce determination. “Deal.”

He chuckled, looking ahead. “Prepare yourself Fea’mir, you may never have a full night’s rest again.”

She opened her mouth to retort when Cullen cut her off. “HAULT!” He bellowed, throwing up a closed fist.

She looked up and gazed across the field of sand, seeing the base on the other side. The guards outside the entrance spotted them quickly. One ran inside to warn the others when the other raised a horn to his lips, releasing a deep hollow blow. In mere moments hoards of armed men began to flood from the entrance, charging toward them. Ellen pulled her dual swords from her back, lifting one above her head. “Everyone with me!” She bellowed while everyone roared, lifting their weapons in acknowledgement. She eyed the hoard that made their way toward them, waiting for the perfect time to charge. “Get ready!” She hollered, looking over to Fenris as he unsheathed his sword, giving her a nod. “CHARGE!” She roared, kicking off the ground.

The force of their heels pushing off the ground banged in their chests. Their hearts pounded in their ears, fueling them with adrenaline when they collided, sending shockwaves of clashing steel across the field. Ellen and Fenris were the first to break through, forcing their way through enemy ranks. She lunged and slashed at each opponent with such speed, having men fall to her before they could even realize what happened. Fenris remained close, keeping her in his sights while he took down multiple enemies at once with wide vigorous swings. With each opponent that fell to them they would make small sideways glances at one another, igniting the challenge between them. 

Tomlen and Sera were to their left, standing back to back. Tomlen slashed enemy after enemy while Sera reloaded her bow with lightning speed and precision. “Thirteen…fourteen…fifteen…” She said out loud.

Tomlen growled, shouting over his shoulder. “Would you please keep it down! You’re going to make me lose count!”

“Just say it out loud like me then little tit!” She chortled.

“FINE! Nineteen…Twenty…”

“WHAT? No way! You’re cheating!” Sera bellowed.

“I am not!” He argued.

“Are too!” 

“AM NOT!” He barked, turning around to face her. 

“Are too! There is no way you have that many already! I been watching!” She hissed as she lifted her arms to the side, taking out a man to their right while keeping her eyes fixed on him. “Sixteen!”

“How could you be watching if you have had your back to mine the whole time?” He shouted, slashing down a man to their left. “Twenty-one!”

“See! You just admitted to cheating cause I wasn’t looking!”

“I’m not cheating!” He roared when he saw a man running up behind her with his sword above his head when she paused, seeing a man running up behind him as well. She readied her bow as Tomlen lunged forward, reaching his arm around her as she aimed her bow over his shoulder. Tomlen thrusted his blade into the man’s stomach as she released her arrow, hitting her target between the eyes.

“Seventeen!” “Twenty-two!” They said simultaneously.

“Stop cheating!” She yelled, stomping her foot.

“Makers breath! Will you two shut up! We’re in the middle of battle for Andraste’s sake!” Cullen chided.

“You’re just mad ‘cause you’ve only gotten three!” She retorted.

“I have taken down six thank you! And it’s because I was too busy being distracted by your bickering! Now concentrate on your task!” He ordered before engaging another enemy. 

“As you say Commander uptight!” She scoffed with a fake salute when she turned to Tomlen. “Come on little tit, let’s go where it’s thickest!” She said with an excited glint in her eye before running further into the field. Tomlen smirked following her at her back.

Dorian was with the mages, casting elemental fury as he watched Bull closely in the distance. Though he would never admit it out loud he hated being this far from him in the heat of battle. If there was one thing he knew and knew well was that his Amatus had a knack for getting himself in too deep, always. He watched as Bull charged into the thickest plot of the battlefield. He roared with enthusiasm as he swung his axe with pure brute force, cutting through two to three men at a time. It always amazed him to witness the sheer amount of raw strength his Amatus possessed. Even this far away, he could feel the tiniest tremors beneath his feet from his earthquaking blows. However, while his strength gave him immense power it also slowed him tremendously. 

Bull was concentrating on the people before him, unaware of those beginning to form around him. “Bull!” Dorian called out to him, but it was no use. He was too far away, too caught up in the throws of battle. Dorian began to cast lightning through his fingers, sending bolts to aid in that direction when he saw a man jump onto Bulls back. His heart sank to his stomach and without hesitation he bolted toward him, abandoning his post, releasing unholy fury on any who placed themselves between him and his Amatus.

He pushed through the heat of battle, his eyes glued on the man climbing his way up Bulls back. He saw the man reach his shoulders and gripped on to his horns. Bull tried to throw him off, but between keeping those around him from impaling him with their blades he was helpless to stop him. The man pulled a dagger from his waist, lifting it above his head when sheer panic throttled Dorians mind. “NO!” He shrieked when a shock of lightning burst from his body, sending Moravins men as well as theirs to the ground, clearing a path right to him. He rushed behind Bull while creating magical energy to strike. “Get off of him you filth!” He spat, sending a ball of lightning to crash into the man’s skull with a crack.

He watched as the man fell to the ground with a thud when Bull turned to face him. “Thanks Kadan.” He sighed with relief.

Dorian stormed up to him, his eyes raging when he suddenly began smacking him anywhere he could reach. “You big foolish oaf! How many times must I tell you to watch your back! You always do this! Must I always watch over you! I swear you’re worse than a dim witted child!” He chided. 

Bull smiled, allowing the minor onslaught when he gave him a wink. “I love knowing you’re watching my back. I know how much you enjoy the view.” 

Dorian heaved an exasperated sigh when he turned, resting his back against his. “Well, I am here now. How about we have a little fun, shall we?”

“Hell yea!” Bull growled as they continued the fight.

\--*--

Varric and Gallevorn were to Ellen and Fenris’s right. Varric released a raining hail of arrows over a large crowd of Morvains men. “Ha! Twenty-three! Where are you at Gallevorn?”

Gallevorn had just shoved his great sword through two men. “Twenty!” He answered, yanking his sword free.

“HA! You’re gonna have to do better than that old elfy!” Sera laughed as she kneeled down, releasing two arrows from her bow, taking out two men side by side. “Twenty-two!” 

Varric smiled, shaking his head. “What about you Kiddo?”

Tomlen took out three daggers and threw them just over Varric’s head, taking out three men behind him. “Twenty-eight!” He gasped heavily with a wide toothy grin.

“Don’t listen to him! He’s cheating!” Sera bellowed.

“AM NOT!” Tomlen shouted back.

Varric threw his head back and laughed. “He may be taking pointers on how to prank from you Sera, but he’s no cheat.” 

Tomlen smiled confidently when he stuck his tongue out at Sera. “Watch it little tit!” She hissed.

They were alerted from their conversation when Gallevorn cried out in pain. When they looked over to him they saw two of Morvains men on him. Gallevorn had his sword lodged into one while the other sunk a dagger into his shoulder. Varric cranked Bianca back quickly and pulled her up to his face, releasing two bolts. They were packed with such force they sent the man’s head clean off his shoulders. Gallevorn fell to his knees, gripping the dagger still buried into his shoulder.

“Sir Gallevorn! Are you alright?” Tomlen gasped.

Varric ran up to him, pulling Gallevorns unwounded arm around his shoulder. “I’m going to bring him to the mages.” He said to Tomlen.

“No, I can still fight.” Gallevorn argued, sucking in through his teeth. 

“Yea, yea, I see what you did there. You went and got yourself injured so you would feel better losing to a boy and the little crazy elf girl.” Varric chuckled, helping him up. 

“I would not have lost.” He growled.

“Yea, sure, whatever you say.” Varric spouted sarcastically, walking him to safety.

\--*--

Ellen and Fenris were the furthest in the field. Back to back they put down any and all that dared to take arms against them. They fought relentlessly, showing no signs of fatigue. If anything with each tally they made only seemed to fuel them more. Ellen plunged her short swords into the chests of two men, allowing their bodies to claim them. She pulled out her bow, making quick work of the arrows through the quiver when she grabbed the six daggers strapped to her thighs. She moved elegantly across the field, releasing dagger after dagger, each making their mark without delay. 

In between kills Fenris would watch in awe. The way she fought in battle was equal to watching a performance. She moved with such finesse and agility, it was breathtaking. However, no matter how beautiful her display may be, at this very moment they were rivals and he would not lose. He charged a band of enemies, slashing his sword amongst a crowd. Occasionally he would release the hilt of his sword to reach into another's cavity, relieving them of their lives. 

When Ellen released the last of her daggers she pulled her staff from her back. She looked over her shoulder to see Fenris whirling like a tornado, taking out the six men that surrounded him. When he finished he looked to her with a cocky smirk, shooting her a wink. She rolled her eyes at him when she slammed the blade end of her staff into the ground. She stretched her neck from side to side when she clapped her palms together, fusing her magical energy to her center. Once she built enough mana, she moved her arms before her signing a large circle when suddenly a massive ring of fire etched into the ground around them. She moved her arms from side to side, aiming the ring of fire around a large group of enemies. When satisfied with its position she raised a hand above her head and squeezed it into a fist, causing the ring to explode, incinerating all who were within.

She turned to Fenris, returning a wink of her own when his cocky smirk had fallen into an unenthused stare. “Show off.” He growled under his breath.

\--*--

Hours had past as Ellen looked across the field at the sea of bodies. With the last enemy to fall on the field and the dust of battle cleared everyone cheered with victory. The clean up was underway when the core of the Inquisition met up in the center of the field to check on one another. When they all gathered Varric smiled, placing Bianca back into her holster. “How did everyone do?”

“I got thirty.” Tomlen said confidently.

“Ha! Thirty-two!” Sera chortled.

“That’s only because you started stealing my kills!” He argued.

“Wha? That’s not a thing, you just need to get faster.” She retorted. Tomlen grumbled under his breath, kicking at the ground.

“Thirty-three!” Bull bellowed happily.

“Yes...but I wonder if I should minus some of those from you since half of them you wouldn’t even have made if I didn’t save your hide!” Dorian seethed.

“I said I was sorry Kadan.” Bull whined. 

“That does not matter! It still doesn’t change the fact that I almost lost yo-” He stopped mid sentence, realizing what he was about to admit out loud when he looked around, seeing everyone making google eyes at him. “Koffas!” He cursed, folding his arms across his chest looking to the ground while Bull grinned widely.

Everyone chuckled when Varric cleared his throat. “So how many did you get Sparkles?”

“Thirty.” He sighed. “But that’s only because I was too busy keeping this one alive!” He yelled, pointing at Bull.

Everyone laughed when Varric turned to Cullen. “What about you Curly?”

Cullen flushed a deep crimson and looked to the ground, kicking at a small stone into the sand. “...ten.” He whispered.

Sera burst into roaring laughter, pointing at him while everyone else fought to stifle theirs out of respect. Dorian walked up beside him, patting him on the shoulder. “There, there Commander, just because you barely aided us in our victory does not make you any less capable. Besides, it is your dashing good looks that helped keep morale high...at least it did for me.” He said with a lewd grin.

Cullen shoved his hand from his shoulder. “I was busy keeping the men alive for the real battle ahead, not to mention I was making certain we were not going to be surprised with a flank attack.” He growled.

“It seems all those years behind a desk has softened you Commander.” Fenris said, looking to him from under his brow with a smirk. Cullen huffed, placing his hands on his hips shaking his head.

Varric chuckled. “How many did you get Broody?”

Fenris stood tall with his head held high as he walked towards Varric. “Forty-eight.” He stated, holding his hand out to collect his prize.

Varric whistled, shaking his head. “Damn Broody.” He said, untying the purse from his hip.

“Wait! What about you Ellie? What was your score?” Dorian asked inquisitively.

“Me? I only got thirty-five.” She sighed, feigning disappointment.

“Now, now Ellie, be honest. The moment I sensed you pulling energy from the Fade I felt the veil thinning at a drastic rate with the amount of lives you took.” Dorian said, folding his arms over his chest with a smirk tugging at his lips. “Last I counted it was well over forty and that’s not counting the damage you caused before using your magical abilities.”

Fenris’s head whipped toward Ellen, eyeing her as she blushed deeply. It wasn’t that she was lying per se, that was the count she had before using magic and that was what she felt was fair to count in her side wager with Fenris. “What was your actual score, Fea’mir?” Fenris asked deeply.

She fidgeted with her fingers as she crunched the numbers silently in her head. “Eighty-three.” She peeped, smiling to him shyly when Fenris’s hands dropped to his sides along with his jaw.

Dorian threw his head back, laughing deep from his belly. “That’s my dearest Ellie, always so humble, she most likely could have taken over this entire base single handedly, but would never admit it.” 

Varric bellowed with laughter, seeing Fenris’s face of shock. “Well, I only got twenty-five and Gallevorn only got twenty before he was injured, so that makes you victor Ellie.” He said, handing her the winnings.

“What? Gallevorn was injured?” She gasped.

Her and Fenris were about to bolt for camp when he smiled, holding up his hands before them. “Calm down you two, it was only a flesh wound. He’ll be fine.”

They sighed with relief when Cullen was approached by a scout. “Sir, all enemies on the field have been defeated. We have had minimal casualties and there have been few with injuries.” He reported. Cullen looked back to them, raising his brows. “See?” He scoffed before turning back to the scout. “Assemble the rest of the men, we’re not done yet.” The scout saluted before turning on a heel when Cullen walked up to Ellen. “Inquisitor we should clear the base, we need to be sure none escape.”

\--*-- 

On Ellen’s command they entered the base. They were met with little resistance by the few to cowardly to join their brothers in battle. After making quick work of them and the base was deemed clear they broke off into units to cover every inch of their surroundings. Tomlen, Sera, Bull and Dorian made their way to the back of the base when they entered the final room, a torture chamber. When they opened the door their sense of smell was immediately assaulted by the harsh musty mix of blood and urine. “Koffas! Why couldn’t it have been a garden?” Dorian choked, pressing his nose into the crook of him arm. 

Tomlens stomach churned as he held his hand over his nose, peering over the blood smeared handprints that covered the floors and walls. “Who could do such things to innocent people?” He whispered.

“Arseholes that’s who!” Sera spat with disgust, swatting at the shackles that hung from the ceiling.

Suddenly they heard a faint voice call out to them. “H-help, please.”

Tomlen jumped to his feet, running to the back of the room when he came across a cell filled with elven slaves. He ran up to the door and peered inside, instantly becoming enraged by the sight. There were so many of them crammed into such a small space, he wasn’t sure how those in the middle weren’t simply crushed to death. They were bone thin, starved and covered in their own filth. There were elders on the floor to weak to stand and mothers shushing the frightened children that clung to them. They were packed like cattle ready for slaughter. 

“Don’t worry we’ll get you out, hold on!” He turned around quickly, rummaging through every hutch and drawer for a key, but there was nothing. “Where is the key?” He asked when the voice answered back weakly. “T-the jailor had it, but he left when you arrived.” He raked his hands through his hair, trying to think of a solution. It would take too long to search through the bodies, who knew the state these poor souls were in or for how long. He slammed his fist down on the table, desperation clawing at him when finally an idea sprang to his mind. 

“Bull!” He yelled, turning to him. “I need you to open that door.” 

Bull stepped forward, rolling his shoulders. “Alright imekari.”

Tomlen ran back to the cell door. “Everyone get as far back from the door as you can!” He ordered.

He watched as they all crammed together, standing back as far as they could. Some released groans of agony from their weakened bones being forced to move. Bull stood before the door, pulling his axe from his back when he looked to Tomlen. With a tight nod Bull slammed his blade down on the lock, springing the door open. Tomlen rushed in to give aid when he froze, his breath hitching in his throat. His heart pounded so harshly in his chest he could hear it ringing in his ears. He stood dumbfounded, gazing into the eyes of the most beautiful being he had ever seen. A pale elven girl dressed in rags stood before him, peering at him with big, crystalline, amber colored eyes. Her pin straight hair was as black as ebony, flowing down her shoulders stopping just passed her hips. For once in his life his mind let go of all rationality and he didn’t know what to do about it.

Sera stood beside him, looking back and forth between him and the girl. “Well, you gonna help or stand there lookin’ like a twat?’’ She huffed.

“I-I-I” Tomlen couldn’t find the will to speak.

Suddenly the girl rushed him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. “Thank you, Creators bless you.” She whispered into his ear. 

Tomlen felt his face burn at the feel of her breath against his ear. “Uh…um…I…yes…” He stuttered, patting her awkwardly on the back. 

Sera rolled her eyes, releasing a heavy sigh. “Smooth little tit.”


	40. Love and Wishes

With their victory sealed in the Western Approach they moved forward, readying themselves for the final battle. Before they left the Western Approach Ellen spoke to captives they rescued, allowing them to stay or leave at their own discretion. Most had decided to stay, wishing to repay the Inquisition for their rescue by helping in any way they could while others decided it was not their fight and left in search for their clans. With each passing day the Approach disappeared in the horizon behind them, showing them that they were coming closer to their final destination. Every night they would go over tactics and strategy, preparing themselves as best they could for the expected as well as unexpected. 

After another war meeting Tomlen sat by the fire, reflecting on the events of their mission when he spotted the elven girl from the base across the way. He felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest as he watched her help the healers mix ingredients for healing potions and salves. A wistful sigh escaped his lips, seeing her gently pull her beautiful long hair to the side and out of the way of her work. “Andraste’s lady bits! Are you still making stupid googly eyes at the pretty elfy?” Sera snorted, taking a seat on the log beside him.

Tomlen jolted with surprise by her sudden presence. “I-I don’t know what you are talking about miss Sera I am simply sitting here minding my own business.”

Sera clicked her tongue, eyeing him. “Yea, minding her lady bits is more like it.”

His eyes snapped at hers, his mouth gaping in shock. “I would never!” He shouted.

“Never what?” Ellen asked, walkinging up with Fenris, Dorian, and Bull taking a seat beside them.

“Little tit has a crush on pretty elfy.” Sera said, nodding her chin to the girl still mixing potions across the way from them.

“I do not!” He growled, glaring at Sera.

“HA! HA! HA! Way to go imekari!” Bull bellowed.

“Is that true Tomlen?” Ellen beamed.

He felt his cheeks flush instantly from the excitement in her gaze. “I, yes…I mean no, I mean she is a nice girl.”

“The boy likes her.” Fenris stated plainly.

Ellen giggled excitedly, clapping her hands together. “That’s wonderful Tomlen!”

“Yes...how exciting indeed. Our young Second Commander seems to be growing up before our very eyes, and so soon.” Dorian sighed.

Tomlen rolled his eyes, collecting his face in his hands. “It’s not like that! It’s…It’s…ugh! I can’t explain it!” He cried in frustration.

“When you laid eyes on her, it felt as though you had seen clearly for the first time in your life. Your breath stopped, but your heart was beating around your chest like a caged wild beast threatening to give out, but it didn’t. It were as though life was gifting you a reason to live.” Fenris answered, staring into the fire. Everyone went silent, turning to him with awe struck eyes when he looked to Tomlen. “Am I correct?”

Tomlen stared at him with disbelief. He couldn’t believe him of all people had so easily described every emotion that he had felt, and with such accuracy. “I...yes.” He admitted.

“Then you’re right, you do not like the girl. You love her.” Fenris said plainly.

Ellen squealed, wrapping her arms around an utterly shocked Tomlen. “I’m so happy for you!” She smiled, shaking him in her embrace.

His mind finally caught up with the emotions he was feeling when he began shaking his head vigorously. “Wait! That is not possible! How can I fall in love with someone I don’t know? I mean...Makers breath, I don’t even know her name!” He argued.

Ellen smiled, gently patting him on the shoulder. “The heart wants what the heart wants Tomlen. It is not something within our control. All you can do is choose to go with it or fight against it. Either way...it has decided.”

Sera rolled her eyes when she threw her arm over his shoulder and pulled him towards her. “Forget all that sappy shite! This is what you do! You go up there, tell her you like her and if she likes you back than that means the peach is ripe for the picking! You invite her to your tent and if it’s sweet you keep, if it’s rotten then dump it, you don’t want the sour stomach believe me.”

“Sera!” Ellen gasped with horror.

“What?” She asked with an innocent smile.

“I use to get drunk with the maidens at the tavern and it always ended in the bedroom. Man were those some crazy nights! Well, from what I can remember of them anyway.” Bull sighed.

Dorian back handed him in the shoulder. “You fool! We’re trying to help him win her heart before her virtue!” He chided before turning his attention to Tomlen. “Back in my homeland a suitor would present the woman he desired with a gift. If she accepted, it would mark the beginning of their courtship. They would continue said courtship while their parents bustled around behind the scenes, planning their wedding to the point of utter exhaustion until they were finally married off.”

“Marriage?” Tomlen gulped, feeling his palms instantly become clammy.

“Why yes, what did you think people who love each other or in Tevinter’s case, despise each other do? They get married, consolidate every night till they pop out a couple dim witted children and live in a state of wondrous misery for the rest of their lives.” Dorian sighed.

“...children?” Tomlen squealed weakly, when his body began to tremble.

“UGH! What is the matter with you all?” Ellen bellowed, eyeing them as she stood from her seat. She knelt before Tomlen and gently took his face into her hands, looking him in the eye with warmth and comfort. “Tomlen, whatever and however you feel is yours and yours alone. When it comes to decisions of the heart my best advice is to just do what feels right. No one can tell you what that is, but yourself.”

He looked at her shyly from under his brow. “But…what would I say?”

“Getting to know her name first would be helpful.” Fenris piped in sarcastically.

Ellen clicked her tongue, shooting him a glare when she looked back to Tomlen with a warm smile. “Say whatever you feel is right.”

Ellen took her seat next to Fenris when Sera sighed with irritation, smacking her hands to the tops of her thighs. “All right little tit you gonna do it or what? I’m getting bored. I wanna see something funny, like you making an ass of yourself.”

Tomlen thought to himself for a brief moment when he stood, straightening his coat. He took a few steps when he looked back to them with a weak smile. Ellen, Dorian and Bull smiled back, giving him a thumbs up while Sera watched excitedly, rubbing her hands together waiting for a show as Fenris stared into the fire unamused. He inhaled deeply to calm his nerves when he turned, holding his head high and made his way toward her. 

Each step he took he could feel his nerves rattling him to the core. He felt his palms become sweaty and his breath begin to quicken. He thought of turning back when suddenly he found himself behind her. He stared at her back as she continued to pestle the herbs in a mortar. She was so close he could smell the faint scent of embrium fill his senses. He opened his mouth to speak when she stopped for a moment to wipe the sweat that beaded across her brow. With the back of her hand she whipped her hair from her shoulder, smacking him in the face and entering his mouth.

He shook his head, spitting out the hair that collected into his mouth when she shrieked, dropping the mortar and pestle from her hands. He reached out for them but his hands were too sweaty to get a proper grip and they fell to the ground, spilling all the contents of her hard work. Mortified he dropped to his knees, frantically picking up the bits he could. “I-I apologize miss! I d-didn’t mean to startle you.” He stuttered, mixing handfuls of dirt and grass with the herbs as he tried to collect them.

Recognizing who he was she smiled and kneeled down to help him. When she looked to him she saw the pink flush in his cheeks as his eyes scanned wildly over the ground. She chuckled, placing a hand on his arm when he froze stiff like a statue. “It’s alright Second Commander, no harm done.” She said with a bright smile.

Her smile radiated into his chest, calming him instantly. He heaved a sigh of relief as he rose to his feet, taking the mortar and pestle in one hand while holding the other out to her. When she took his hand she chuckled lightly, feeling how slick it was. Once he helped her to her feet he handed her the mortar and pestle. “H-how did you know my title?” He asked shyly, scratching the back of his head.

“That’s what I have heard the troops call you, am I wrong?” She asked curiously.

“Ah, no, that is right. I am Second Commander Tomlen Brelland of the Inquisitions forces, but you may call me Tomlen, if you wish...that is...or just Second Commander. Whatever you wish is fine with me...you know...since I gave you permission you may call me whichever.” He babbled when suddenly he was interrupted by the sound of her chuckling.

“Well, Second Commander Tomlen Brelland of the Inquisitions forces, that’s quite the title for someone so young.”

He stood tall, running his fingers through his curly locks. “I may be young miss, but I was not simply given a fabricated title. I have worked very hard for it, harder than most who are twice my senior in similar positions.” He said sternly, feeling a little vulnerable by her statement.

Seeing his discomfort she immediately threw her hands up, shaking her head. “Oh, no, no, no, you misunderstand me. I was simply voicing my amazement that you have been able to accomplish such a feat at such a young age. Your determination shows in your actions, like back in the Western Approach when you saved us. I mean, I am only a mere four-teen year elven girl with no special skills. I mean, I’m good with a bow and I can make many types of potions and salves, but other than that I’m just ordinary. You on the other hand are second in charge of an entire shemlen army, your parents must be very proud.”

His smile dimmed slightly as he looked away from her. “I wouldn’t know. My parents are both at the Makers side.”

Her face drained of all color when she clapped a hand over her mouth. “I-I’m so sorry! Please forgive me I-Creators I’m making a mess of things.”

He chuckled lightly, seeing the flush in her cheeks creep all the way up to the tips of her ears. “It’s alright, you didn’t know. It was all before I was born, so no harm done.”

She sighed, looking to the ground with her eyes closed. “I too have no family, that is why I decided to stay and help the Inquisition, so that I may find a place where I belong, as well as repay you for saving me from that cruel place.” She whispered.

Hearing the somber tone in her voice made his heart ache. Without thinking he placed a hand to her shoulder, looking her in the eye with the sincerest expression. “You owe me nothing miss, what happened to you and the others should never have happened. It was wrong, and I was happy to be there to make it right.”

She sighed, allowing his words to comfort her. “Elriel.” She whispered.

“I’m sorry?” He said, tilting his head unsure of what she meant.

“My name is Elriel.’’ She whispered before popping up on her toes, pressing her lips to his cheek. “Thank you again...for saving me.” And with that she grabbed her supplies and scurried off to her tent. 

Tomlen stood frozen like a statue with his eyes so wide they ached under the strain. His body sweltered with the heat of his blood rushing through his veins. A wide goofy grin spread across his face as he placed his fingers over the spot her lips adorned on his cheek. It felt hot to the touch, like his body was trying to burn it into his skin. He turned slowly, making his way back to the fire where everyone waited for him.

“Well, if it isn’t the young love struck Second Commander. So, how did it go? Not that we were watching or anything, but I thought for sure she would have labeled you a crazed lunatic after the way you frightened her by lingering behind her like that. Good to see I was wrong though, for once.” Dorian spouted.

Tomlen walked past him still entranced by his encounter when he took the seat beside Sera. She looked at him warily, waving a hand back and forth in front of his vision, but he didn’t respond. He sat with slumped shoulders, holding his cheek with a goofy grin still etched along his face. “Hey, you alright there little tit?” When he still didn’t answer she grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him violently. “Ey! Stop looking like a goofy twat and tell us what happened yea?” 

“Elriel.” He sighed.

“Wha?” Sera asked, ceasing in her volatile shaking.

“That’s her name...Elriel.” He sighed again, his eyes shining like stars.

“Forget that! Did you ask her to your tent?” Sera pressed.

“No…she’s too perfect to be despoiled by one such as me. Did you know her hair feels like the finest silk? And she smelled of embrium.” He gushed, resting his chin on his knuckles staring into the fire.

“Ugh! What happened to you little tit? You’re not right! Ellie! I think you need to do your healy thing yea?” Sera cringed.

Ellen smiled warmly, holding her hands to her chest. “He’s not wounded Sera, he’s in love.” 

“Ick!” Sera spat with disgust. 

“I wonder if I looked that foolish when encountered by such a thing.” Fenris speculated when Ellen huffed, elbowing him in the ribs. 

He growled, holding his side when Cullen walked past them on his way to his tent. “Good evening.” He said with a small smile when he looked to Tomlen. “What’s wrong Second Commander?”

“Oh nothing, he’s just got his eyes on a certain peach.” Sera said, looking at the love struck Tomlen, shaking her head.

“Oh? Is his stomach upset? Here I have just the thing.” He said as he reached into his coat pocket, throwing Sera a peach. “I have been keeping a supply handy since you all told me of the remedy. The troops seem to enjoy them immensely.” Everyone looked from the peach to Cullen when they all burst into a roaring laughter. Cullen looked around with a vacant smile, oblivious to the comedic nature. “Alright, well,...good night.” He said, making his way to his tent when they all rolled from their seats in a bellowing laughter once again.

As the night grew late Ellen and Fenris decided to retire for the evening. As they entered the tent Ellen stretched her hands high above her head. She didn’t know if it were all the talk of love or Fenris’s admission to Tomlen of his emotions, but she was anything but tired. She turned to him, watching as he tied their tent flap closed. “So what you said to Tomlen earlier about how he felt, is that what it was like for you when you were young falling in love for the first time?” She questioned, beginning to remove her corset.

Finishing his task he stood, turning to her slowly. “I had nothing more than mere infatuations when I was young Fea’mir. I was a slave and therefore never in one place long enough to forge such a bond, let alone trust anyone to get so close.”

“With Hawke then?” She asked curiously, pulling her tunic over her head.

He watched her long golden curls fall against her chest and shoulders. Desperate to tangle his fingers in them he began making his way toward her while removing his tunic. “While I cared for Hawke deeply and she was the closest I had ever come to feeling what I had believed to be love, it was still not what I had envisioned. Perhaps, it was because we met at a time I was still broken and mistrusting, who is to say, but nonetheless, no...it was not with Hawke.” Now standing before her he cupped her face, tangling his fingertips in the curls at the base of her neck as her gaze met his. “It was not until you that I felt everything I had described. You were the one who chipped away the stone casing I had laid in my chest, the one who willed my inner beast into submission.” He admitted.

Her heart melted in her chest, feeling the purity of his emotions fill her. She bit her bottom lip as her core ignited with heat by his confession. A smile tugged at his lips, feeling his core burn with the reanimation of her desire for him. He leaned into her ear, lightly scraping his teeth against the shell when he whispered. “I have been waiting patiently to grant your wish Fea’mir.”

Her cheeks burned, recalling the wager they had made just a few weeks prior. She knew he was curious of what she desired from him, but truth be told she had no idea. He had given her everything she could ever possibly want, his body, his heart, even part of his soul was now hers, as hers is his. She would ponder day after day what she could wish of him that he hadn’t already given freely. She began to think on the words he had just spoke ‘the one who willed my inner beast into submission.’ A sly grin crept across her face as an idea presented itself like a glorious beacon.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her toward their bedroll. Once there she pushed him down and began to relieve him of his trousers. He laughed at her enthusiasm, helping her in their removal. When she pulled them from his legs she stood, throwing them across the room. Completely naked he placed his hands behind his head, looking up to her with a smirk. “Are you going to tell me what your wish is or simply take it?”

She smiled deviantly, removing the rest of her clothes. “You will see Emma lath.” She assured, walking toward the tent flap casting a ward to keep out unwanted guests. Once finished she walked to the center of the tent, lifting her hands palm up above her head. She whispered a mantra that cast a deep purple light over every surface of the room. He sat up, watching her pale body glow under the cool light of her spell. She picked up her smalls from the floor before kneeling down beside him. “I cast a silencing spell so no one could hear us.” She whispered shyly.

Fenris’s brows raised as a smirk slowly formed across his lips. “I believe I am going to like this wish of yours greatly.”

“Good. Then show me your hands, wrists together.” She ordered with a wicked smile. He looked to her curiously but did as she asked. She began to raise her hands when she paused. “Do you trust me?” She asked, peering into his eyes.

“With my life.” He stated with such finality she couldn’t help but smile brightly.

Using her small she tied his wrists together, not too tight that it hurt him, but enough so he couldn’t get free easily. He looked to with a quirked brow. “Is your wish to take advantage of me Fea’mir?” He smirked.

“You’ll see.” She said, testing the knot before gently pushing him back against the bedroll. She straddled him, pressing his hands above his head, her face but an inch away from his. She kissed him deeply, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth before she began peppering kisses along his jaw, stopping at his ear. She slid her tongue along the tip, hearing him inhale sharply. “Now that I have your attention, I will only say this, anything that happens from this point on is part of my wish, however, if you are uncomfortable at any moment just say Dorian and I will stop.” 

His eyes sprang open at the mention of that name when his head whipped to face her. “You could torture me endlessly Fea’mir and you will never hear that name leave me, especially in a situation such as this.” 

She smiled, taking his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down hard enough for a growl to escape him. She pulled lightly, allowing it to fall from her grasp. “We will see just how much you can take Emma lath.” She said, sliding down between his legs. His heartbeat began to quicken, pumping the blood in his body to length below his waist. He couldn’t help but feel aroused by the thought of her doing what she will of him. The unknown of what she had in store thrilled him. She sat on her knees, holding her hands before her palm up, casting frost in one hand and fire in another, allowing them to change the temperature of her skin. 

It was then he realized what she was planning and he bit his lip with anticipation. It had only now crossed his mind that she had never used magic in their throws of passion, but one time. Even then it was more of an aid in the discomfort of his markings not for pleasure. It hit him just then of how much she has held back all this time, all so he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. He shook his head lightly and focused on her, mesmerized by the way the contrasting glows illuminated her body. At this very moment, of all the things he had ever been wary of, intentions, motives, magic, there was one thing he knew without a shadow of a doubt. That this woman before him, the love of his life, his wife, he trusted with every fiber of his being.

Satisfied by the intensity she extinguished the elements from her palms. She looked to him as she started to run her fingers across his toes and down each sole. She moved up the back of each leg, letting the contrast of heat and cold to lightly contact against his skin. Fenris breathed in deeply through his nose, feeling the disparity of her touch. His chest began to rise and fall more rapidly when she reached his knees and began to run her hands along the inside of his thighs. She released a sigh, feeling the coil of his pleasure tightening in her core. 

With her hands now making their way to his hips she was bent forward, facing his engorged length. She looked up, locking eyes with him when she blew a frost bitten breath up his shaft. He groaned loudly, gripping the knot of her smalls between his fingers as his mind spun from the divergence of pleasure racking his body. Feeling the transference of cold between her slick folds she inhaled sharply, digging her nails into his hips. 

When she gathered her senses she continued her path up his stomach. She peppered kisses along his apollo’s belt, releasing tiny electrical currents from her lips and tongue, teasing his already straining muscles. She slowly worked her way up his chest when she latched her thumb and forefinger over each nipple, releasing a feathered stream of electricity to pulse through her. He threw his head back, growling through gritted teeth as the static erected the skin over his entire body.

She smiled, pressing her lips against the center of his chest, relishing in the sensations of the pleasure she was giving him. Still latched to his nipples she dragged her tongue up his neck along the edge of his ear. When she reached the tip she took it in her mouth, allowing another soft current to run through him. “Maker!” He cried out before biting into her shoulder when she moaned, tightening her grip around his pebbled peaks.

When she stopped they released their holds and looked to each other. She wore a sly smile, noticing the thin sheen of sweat that covered his body, knowing it was her who made it so. She straddled him, kissing him deeply when she felt him move his arms around her neck, gripping her hair tightly with his fingers. She reached for his arms and pushed them firmly back above his head. “I am not finished with you yet Emma lath. I will have your inner beast freed by the end of the night.” She growled, her eyes so dark with desire he almost didn’t even recognize them.

Her promise built upon his anticipation, but her tone flared the beast deep within him to wake. She sat up, looking down on him with a wicked grin when she ran her fingers over her breast, causing him to tremble slightly from the sensitive state she had left him in. She took her bottom lip between her teeth, feeling his length twitch against her core, wishing to be inside of her. With her eyes locked onto his she held a finger to her lips, blowing it with a frosted breath. She placed it on her chin and traced it down her neck, following the trail between her breasts and down her stomach when she reached her mound. 

Fenris looked away to see her finger disappear into her folds and within moments he felt a tingling pressure shoot straight to his core. He cried out, bucking his hips against her wet heat, causing even more pleasurable friction. She threw her head back and moaned loudly when she began to rock her hips, grinding her core along his hardened length. Her mind was rampant with the building of their joined pleasure, but it wasn't enough. Wishing for more she cast a soft electrical current to her free hand when she reached behind her and gently cupped his testicles. A guttural moan ripped from his chest as every muscle tensed in his body. The pleasure he was experiencing was unlike anything he had ever encountered before, it was raw, powerful, it was everything. He knew of her undenied capability in pleasuring him, but this, this was magical. 

He was on the brink of erupting when all to soon, she stopped. His eyes snapped to her as he gasped heavily, watching her move her way back down between his legs. She smiled at the sight of his body trembling with need of her touch. He flinched slightly as she took his member into her frostbitten hands. She hovered over the tip when without warning she took the entirety of him into her mouth. He cried out her name with a deep bellowing roar as she began to move up and down his shaft. She quickened her pace, allowing him to balance on the brink when she would stop and go back into a torturously slow pace. 

He could feel the animalistic desperation begin to spread with each hesitation she made of his release. The coil of desire in his core began to ache, causing a frustration he would no longer tolerate. Before he could make his move she cupped his stones once again, sending tiny electrical currents through her fingers. He ground his teeth, digging his heels into their bedroll. His mind was becoming clouded by the heat of their passion when she began to use the contrast of hot and cold with her mouth. With each pass of his length she would go back and forth between them, sending him into a feral state of primal desire.

With a booming roar he pulled his wrists apart, snapping through her smalls with ease. He lunged forward and took hold of the sides of her face, pulling her off of him. When she looked him in the eye she didn’t even seem the slightest bit surprised, it was as if this was what she wanted. “Take me, wolf. Don’t hold back.” She mewled and that was all he needed. He crashed his lips into hers, biting her bottom lip harshly. She winced slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his hair between her fingers. 

He growled deeply, releasing her lip. His hands snaked their way up her back when he pulled the hair at the base of her neck harshly to feast upon her pulse. She moaned, digging her nails deep into his shoulders at the feel of him pulling at the skin on her neck with his teeth. He growled from the pleasurable pain when he threw her down onto the bedroll and mounted her. He grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head. He latched onto her breast, biting and sucking hard, leaving as many marks he saw fit to claim what was his. 

She cried out, relishing in the pleasure and pain he was providing. This is what she wanted, what she always wanted since the very beginning of their union. She wanted him to take her in such a way where he was held back by nothing. To show him that she trusted him implicitly, with her life, her body, and her soul. With the constant build and deny of their release her core began to ache painfully. Desperate for him to fill her she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him to her. 

He pulled away from her breasts with a frustrated growl. Releasing her hands he pulled himself free from her legs when he flipped her over to her stomach. She propped herself on her hands and knees when he took hold of her hips and slammed into her unceremoniously. She threw her head back, calling his name as he filled her. He moaned deeply at the feel of her tight core molded around him once again. He dug his fingers into her hips for purchase when he began to pound into her relentlessly. 

Wanting to help quicken their release she reached her hand down between her folds. When he saw hand reach down to her sex he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to rest her back against his chest. He grabbed her wandering hand and placed it on the back of his neck before taking its place. He wrapped one arm around her waist, cupping her breast while the other flicked against her bundle of nerves. She threw her head back against his shoulder as he quickened his ministrations. 

The room was filled with nothing but the sound of heavy breathing and clapping of skin. The smell of sex filled their senses as they teetered on the edge of their climax. Their rhythm was becoming more erratic the higher they climbed when finally with one final thrust they fell over the cusp of their desires, landing in the consummation of their pleasure. Her vision went white as she screamed his name, digging her nails into his thighs for purchase. He released a baritone howl to the stars behind his lids as his hips continued to buck slightly, draining his seed inside of her. 

They fell onto the bedroll, clinging to each others trembling bodies as they rode out the waves of their pleasure. After many long torturous moments they had finally caught their breaths and their minds have eased, but exhaustion immediately plagued them. Gathering all his strength he removed himself from her, allowing her to turn to face him. She smiled weakly with her eyes closed. “What did you think of my wish Emma lath?” She whispered.

A smile tugged at his lips as he fought to keep her in his sights. “It was better than anything I could have ever dreamed.” He said, pulling her to his chest. 

“Guess I’ll have to win wagers more often…” She yawned.

He chuckled lightly, resting his chin on the top of her head. “I will not allow it, not until my wish is fulfilled.” He said, tightening his embrace.

“Hmmmm, and what is that?” She asked curiously.

“You will see when the time comes, now rest.” He said, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

She snuggled into his chest, releasing another large yawn. “Ar lath ma, Emma lath.”

“Ar lath ma, Fea’mir. Forever.” He whispered when they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	41. The Beginning of the End

The beauty of the Arbor Wildes was unmatched to any wilderness in all of Thedas. It’s magnificent rainforests were filled with rare plants and exotic creatures, but what stood out the most were the massive trees that stretched as high as mountains with roots the size of man made bridges that helped aid in the navigation of the terrain. However, the beauty you saw from the outside only masked the dangers that it hid within. As you broke through the alluring barrier the atmosphere changed, becoming dark and dank. The once impressive trees turning wicked, snuffing out any sunlight with the thick vegetation that grew along their twisted branches. 

The Inquisition had been forging through the harsh terrain for two days and for two days they were met with nature’s resistance. The moment they crossed the forest line they were met with and unyielding rain, making the already difficult terrain even harder to venture. They marched through the mud and muck, fighting off the dangerous creatures that claimed this place as their home. The men were growing increasingly fatigued from the harsh conditions and so did their frustration. 

When they found themselves only a mile from Morvains lair they stopped to make camp and prepare themselves. Ellen and Fenris walked the camp with worry, noticing the drastic declination in the troops spirits. Unlike the Western Approach where they forged into battle full of vigor, here, they looked tired and defeated before stepping foot onto the field. Wishing to help Ellen made her way to the healers tent. She leaned down to enter when someone rushed out, crashing into her. Fenris caught her by the waist, keeping her from falling to the ground. He steadied her on her feet when she looked down to see Elriel on her knees, picking up the items she had dropped from their collision. 

When she finished picking up the boxes of herbs she stood. “I apologize I didn-” She stopped mid sentence with a gasp when her eyes gravitated to Ellens. She bowed deeply, dropping the box once again. “My sincerest apologies Inquisitor! I-I-didn’t...I wasn’t paying attention! Forgive me.”

Ellen smiled, picking the box up from the ground. “Rise da’len, it is all right, no harm done.” She said calmly, handing the box to her. 

She raised hesitantly, taking the box from Ellen with slightly trembling hands. “Thank you for being so gracious with me my Lady, I will be sure to be more careful.”

Ellen placed a hand to her shoulder, giving her a warm smile. “There is no need to be frightened da’len. The Inquisition is not a tyrannical order. We look out for each other here, like a family.”

Elriel kept her eyes cast to the ground. “I do not know how to be part of such a thing. I have only ever looked out for myself, since no one else would.”

“Well, here we look out for the good of all, that includes you.” Ellen said, squeezing her shoulder lightly. 

Elriel gave her a small smile. “Thank you my lady.” She bowed.

She began to take her leave when Ellen stopped her. “Elriel, might I ask a favor?”

“Of course my lady.”

Ellen took some rashvine from her pouch, handing it to her. “Could you put this in the troops rations? It should give them the energy they need to see this through.”

“Right away my lady.” She said with a bright smile, giving her another bow before tending to her task.

Once the troops were taken care of Ellen and Fenris made their way to Cullen and others. They were all huddled tightly under a tent that shielded the makeshift war table from the constant rain. Dorian shivered as he hugged himself tightly, rubbing his palms over his shoulders and arms. “Ugh! H-how do y-you southerners stand t-these horrid conditions! I’m drenched, my clothes are soaked to the point my smalls are soggy, not to mention it’s positively freezing!”

“Perhaps you should have worn something with a bit more coverage Sparkles.” Varric smirked.

“And risk looking drab on the battlefield vanquishing foes? Perish the thought!” He quipped.

“Our main focus should be ending Morvain, nothing else!” Cullen barked.

Dorian sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. “Yes, yes Commander, strictly business, got it.”

With Ellen now at the table Cullen sighed with relief. “Lady Inquisitor thank the Maker you’re here! How are the troops?” 

“Better now, the rashvine seemed to really help.”

“Glad to hear it. The harsh conditions in this area seem to be really wearing them down which is why I think the quicker we deal with Morvain the better. I had sent scouts ahead to track his men’s movements. I’m just waiting for their report before we move in.” He said, resting his hands on the hilt of his sword as he gazed over the map.

Ellen leaned over the table, studying the placement of the battlefield when she looked up to Cullen. “What’s the plan?” 

They continued for the next few hours going over their strategy. The Chargers and Dalish clans would join Ellen and Fenris at the front lines as they charged the Ferelden companies into battle. Claiming to be completely healed Gallevorn insisted that he joined the fight. Ellen began to argue when he dismissed her, leaving no room for argument. “I will not stay behind tending to babes while you go against that vile Shem! Now, we will argue no more on this, I will be going.” He growled. Knowing how stubborn her uncle could be Ellen finally agreed, much to her disliking. 

They decided to keep the mages behind the front lines to protect the trebuchets with long ranged attacks. “Commander, Ellie, if I may.” Dorian piped in, peeking up at Bull quickly before turning his attention back to them with an arrogant smirk. “I would much prefer to be in the front lines this time, The Western Approach was incredibly dull. I was hoping I could be in the thick of it all you know, have a bit of fun while doing my part.”

Cullen sighed, shaking his head. “This is war Dorian not some lavish trip to exotic Rivain.”

“I am well aware of that Commander, have you not been listening to me complain about the ghastly weather conditions? I would not do so in such a delightful place as Rivain. I simply wish to remain close to-” He stopped and looked up to Bull as he smiled down at him warmly, mouthing silently that he would be all right.

Cullen huffed and dropped his head, missing their intimate exchange. “Dorian I need-”

Knowing Dorians intentions all too well Ellen placed a hand on Cullen’s shoulder, cutting him off. “That should be fine Dorian.” She said, giving him a warm smile when Dorian sighed with relief silently mouthing his thanks.

“Then who is going to give orders to the mages watching the trebuchets?” Cullen asked.

“I believe you are more than capable to lead the mages Commander, given your templar training and extensive commanding experience.” Ellen said, giving him a wink.

He sighed, closing his eyes lightly. “As you wish, Inquisitor.” He said, glancing over everyone around the table. “Does anyone else desire to stray from the plan?” Everyone shook their heads when he continued.

Tomlen was listening intently to the war plans when Sera nudged him in the arm. He looked to her, seeing a grin spread across her face. “What?” He whispered, smiling back.

“Oh, nothing, I was just thinkin’ since I beat you in the last fight you’d want a chance to get even.” She appealed. 

Tomlen’s brows raised with intrigue. “What’s the prize?” He whispered, trying not to interrupt the meeting. 

“Your dignity.” She snickered.

Her challenge lit the competitive flame in his chest. “You’re on.” He grinned, accepting her offer as he nudged her back.

She smiled widely with giddy excitement. “This is gonna be fun!” She squealed loudly, interrupting Cullen. 

Cullen paused, glaring at them. Right as he was about to reprimand them a scout ran to his side. “Sir! The scouts report has returned from Morvains lair.”

Cullen peered at him, waiting for the report. “Well, where is it?” He barked.

The scout saluted him. “Given the harsh weather conditions the scout leader feared the report would be damaged in transit. So they had informed me of their findings so that I might tell you myself.”

Cullen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Out with it then!” He moaned.

“Yes, sir! The destination in question looks to be in a vast man made clearing only a mile south. The entrance is heavily guarded, but they seem to be completely unaware of our presence, sir!”

“Thank you soldier, you are relieved.” Cullen ordered. He turned slowly, looking over everyone surrounding the table when he landed on Ellen. “Inquisitor, your orders.”

Ellen scanned over each and every one of them, she almost couldn’t believe the time has finally come to put that bastard down. She closed her eyes, feeling the fire in her belly burn as her mind replayed every sinful act Morvain had ever committed against her and those she loved. Fenris felt her rage coil up inside of him when he took a step closer to her back to let her know he was there...to comfort her. Sensing his presence her eyes snapped open, her body fueled with the strength of their bond. She slammed her fist down on the table, rattling the pieces that marked Morvains troops. “Let’s finish this.” She glowered.

\--*--

Deep within a hollow crypt of a deteriorating elvhen ruin, laid remarkable structures to an era lost to time. It was unknown of its original purpose and those who now dwelled within its walls cared not, for now, it stored the epitome of evil itself. Soldiers crept down the corridors, ignoring the echoes of tortured screams ricocheting off the cold stone walls. They knew better than to interrupt while his play was in motion, not unless they desired to become the new objects of his focus.

Morvain was in his office, leaning over an elven woman naked and bound to his desk. He studied her trembling, broken body, trying to remake his fantasy just right. He peered into her eyes when frustration took hold of him. “No! That’s not right, she was not this fearful!” He hissed, slamming his hand down on the desk beside her head causing her to flinch. “She was defiant and unyielding, fighting her fear.” 

Seeing the sheer terror in her eyes fueled his disappointment. This was no longer about the game, it was about his need to be sated and no matter how, he will have his deviant desires met. “Fine, if you will not give me what I ask I will simply kill you.” He said, reaching for the dagger beside them when she screamed, fighting desperately against her bindings. He froze as the excitement of her thrashing body rushed through him. “Yes, that’s it...fight for your life.” He said when he quickly unbuckled his trousers, releasing his throbbing cock. Dread overcame her, knowing what he was about to do. She began to shake her head, pleading for him to let her go, but it was too late. His mind was now enthralled with the reincarnation of his fantasy.

Without warning he impaled her, releasing a deep rumbling groan as he envisioned how the Inquisitor would have looked as he forced himself inside of her. A shrilling cry forced its way from her lungs as she begged for him to stop, but instead of ceasing his movements he moved harder, faster, ripping through her painfully. He groaned through gritted teeth, relishing in the fictional possibilities his mind presented him. He imagined his Inquisitor filled with every inch of him while her husband watched helplessly as he dominated her. “Oh Inquisitor!” He cried out with one final thrust before releasing his putrid seed inside of his stand in. He fell on top of her as he finished, relishing in the sobs that left her trembling body. He sighed, reaching a hand to her cheek as she twitched away from him. “I think I’ll keep you.”

He felt himself become inside of her again when a scout burst through his door out of breath. “Sir the Inquisition! T-they’re outside the keep!”

“What?” He hissed, pulling himself from her, causing her to cry out in pain. With excitement he buckled his trousers quickly when he grabbed the dagger that laid beside her. He glared down on her as a sadistic smile spreading slowly from ear to ear. “Looks like I will not need you after all.” He crooned, dragging the blade across her throat, basking in the suffering of her final breaths. 

He wiped the blade clean with his cape as he turned to the scout with a twisted glint in his eyes. “Assemble the men, my Inquisitor has finally come.”

\--*--

The sky poured as Ellen stood before her men, the fire in her belly burning with the anticipation of battle that loomed overhead. She knew this day was coming and thought herself prepared, but now that it was here she didn’t know what to expect, what coming face to face with that vile demon once again would bring out of her. Fenris stood beside her, studying the field when he felt her uncertainty pool in his stomach. He looked to her, seeing the strain in her jaw and the tension in her shoulders. He nudged her lightly, breaking her from her thoughts when she looked up to him, her eyes proving the feelings that welled within him. 

He gave her a small reassuring smile, setting her mind with ease as she took his hand. Together they gazed across the field, watching Morvain’s men form together before them when suddenly he appeared. He clapped slowly, matching each step he took when he stopped just behind his front line. “Coward!” Fenris spat lowly, gripping his fingers into fists. Ellen tightened her grip with his, trying to control the rage they both felt seeing him once again.

“I had wondered when you’d show, my dear, sweet Inquisitor.” Morvain crooned with a wry grin.

Ellen stood tall, holding her head high. “Morvain, by order of the Inquisition you and your men are hereby commanded to surrender yourselves for judgement, any action otherwise will result in your execution!” She ordered.

He clenched his jaw, trying to conceal his irritation with her demanding tone when he threw his head back and laughed maniacally, allowing the cold rain to chill him. “Come now Inquisitor, we have only just been reunited. Don’t you wish to know what I plan to do to you once I kill every last one of your Inquisition?” He said, looking to her with an icy glare, noticing Ellen’s shoulders shaking with fury. “That’s it Inquisitor, think of all of those who will die here today, because of you.”

Ellen released Fenris’s hand and pulled her staff from her back, slamming it into the ground before her. “Your tyranny over the defenseless of Thedas ends today!” She growled, thrusting her staff into the ground again. “By my right as Inquisitor I pass judgment! For the crimes you have committed against the Inquisition and all of Thedas, you and any who choose to fight alongside you, will be put to death!”

His rage started to boil over when he snarled, unsheathing his sword. “Right? What right? You’re a filthy fucking knife ear that was given power by chance! You deserve nothing more than what I gave you!” He could feel himself becoming increasingly unhinged with every word that left him, but he no longer cared, his pride could no longer tolerate her insolence. “Does your Inquisition know how weak their valiant leader really is? How I, Morvain, was able to capture their precious Inquisitor and her impudent husband? Hm? How he was forced to watch as I tortured his wife?” His vision began to turn red as he balanced on the edge of insanity. “I do not know how you escaped Inquisitor, but I assure you it will not happen again! And this time, I will finish what I had started.”

Fenris seethed, when the beast of rage that laid dormant within him reared its head. “Enough! It was not her who had escaped and killed your men, it was I!”

Morvains eyes snapped toward him with a deadly glare. “LIES! You are nothing!”

Fenris growled, glaring at him from under his brow. “Let me assure you filth, it is I who will be taking your life by battles end!” He spat.

Morvain ripped at his hair with his fingers when he howled, thrusting his sword out before him. “Kill them all, but leave the Inquisitor for me!”

His men began to charge across the lengthy field when Ellen turned to face her people. “This is it men! Thedas has called upon you once again to aid against an evil that threatens to consume it! And as the Inquisition we will stand as we have always done and will always continue to do!” She turned back to the field, raising her staff above her head. “With war comes victory, with peace we must be vigilant for in death, is sacrifice!” With her powerful words booming inside their chests they roared, clanging their swords against their shields in a mighty symphony. 

She looked down each side of her, making eye contact with every core member with a firm nod when she turned to Fenris. He leaned forward, getting into stance when he peered into her eyes, silently telling her he was ready. Assured by her backing she turned her focus across the field, watching Morvain’s men as they hurled their way towards them. She could feel the vibrations of their assault beneath her feet when she inhaled deeply, filling her lungs to full capacity. “Chaaarge!” She roared when they all moved in unison, kicking off the ground. 

Together they rushed to face their foes, each heavy step fueling them with the adrenaline that brimmed their hearts to succeed. In their final strides each side heaved ominous cries when they collided with a thunderous clash that shook the earth. The Inquisition pushed against their opposition with gnashing teeth, refusing to allow their front line to falter when Cullen ordered the release of the trebuchets. The weaponed monuments whipped massive stone boulders clear across the field, sending waves of Morvains men in the back lines through the air. 

Varric and Gallevorn stayed by the mages and Dalish archers, putting down any who broke through the front lines. “Hey Curly, think you could do better than ten this time?” Varric hollered over his shoulder with a smirk.

“Already am.” Cullen smiled, whipping back from a blade when he lunged forward, putting down another enemy. “Sixteen!”

Varric whistled impressively as he aimed Bianca to the sky, releasing another hail of arrows. “Eight-teen! What about you Gallevorn?”

Gallevorn roared, plunging his blade into ones chest when he pulled his dagger from his hip and took out another to his right. “Twenty-two!” He shouted with a grin, looking back to Varric and Cullen as they displayed looks of surprise. “I told you I would not have lost last time, Varric.” He smirked.

“Well, neither will I.” Cullen growled, engaging another foe.

Varric chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled Bianca to his cheek. “Well then, let the game begin.”

—*—

Dorian and Bull stood back to back, vanquishing their adversaries with flare and tasteful brutality. “Kadan! Hey Kadan! Did you see that? I just knocked three heads clean off their shoulders in one swipe, and not a drop of blood on me.” Bull boasted while winding back, taking aim at another set who dare challenge him.

“Well done Amatus! See? Isn’t it more enjoyable to kill your foes mercilessly while looking absolutely impeccable?” Dorian smirked, spinning his staff before him when he slammed it into the ground, sending bolts of lightning to crack into the skulls of multiple men before him. “Ahh, just once, I wish there was an encore awaiting for me after one of my impressive displays of the arcane arts.”

“I would give you one Kadan, but my hands are busy at the moment.” Bull strained, continuing his engagement with their enemies. 

Dorians shoulders slumped with disappointment when an idea popped into his head. His head perked with interest when an excited glint twinkled in his eye. “Now that is impressive…even for me. Oh, who am I kidding! ” He scoffed, turning to Bull patting him on the shoulder. “Amatus I’ve had an idea. I’m going to redirect ambient magic from my staff into your weapon.”

“Ooo, dirty.” Bull smirked, giving him a wink.

Dorian sighed heavily, pressing his fingertips to the bridge of his nose. “Vishante koffas! Not that! Your axe! Just hold out your axe!” Doing as he said Dorian began to transfer magical energy into the blade. Bull watched with amazement as a barrier of lightning began to coat his weapon. When Dorian finished he smiled approvingly at his work when he looked up to Bull with a wide grin.

Bull lifted it closer, inspecting the blade now coated with electrical energy. His eyes grew wide as an even wider grin spread from ear to ear when he turned back to face his opponents. “Prepare yourselves, for MAYHEM!” He roared as he slashed into them with vigor, laughing with excitement.

Dorian flushed his back against Bulls, shaking his head with a smile tugging at his lips. “All right Amatus! Let’s show them what we can do.”

—*—

Tomlen and Sera were side by side in the thickest plot of the field, aiding each other in the annihilation of their foes. “Twenty…twenty-one…twenty-two…” Sera called out, releasing arrow after arrow with frightening speed.

Tomlen was at her back, slashing his dual swords like a whirlwind. “Twenty-one…twenty-two…twenty-three…” He hollered, turning around to give her a wink. 

She shot him a fictitious grin. “Not for long little tit!” She readied her bow when he saw a man charging behind her. He ran toward her, wearing a confident smirk as she pulled back on her bow, aiming it for the target ahead of her. Now a foot before her she bent down at the waist still aiming at her target, allowing Tomlen to roll off her back. She plucked the string of her bow, releasing the arrow through the air as Tomlen landed on his feet, sinking his blade into his target. “Twenty-three!” “Twenty-four!” The yelled together, looking over their shoulders to the other.

Sera stood straight, continuing her assault when she shouted over her shoulder with a smile. “Good job little tit, but there is still a shit ton more baddies to put down. I won’t take it easy on ya!”

Tomlen smirked back at her, reclaiming his blade from his fallen victim. “I know miss Sera, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Good! Then it’s go time, yea?” She snickered excitedly when she took off sprinting to a thicker plot. Tomlen chuckled, watching her back as they continued further on to the field. 

With sheer adrenaline coursing through their veins they danced around each other, taking down one after another in a fight for glory. Tomlen twirled left as she went right, working in complete harmony with each attack. Driven by the commotion of battle they pushed, not realizing they were pulling further and further apart from the other. Sera released two arrows, hitting two separate targets between the eyes. “Whoa! Did you see that little tit?” She buzzed, turning around with a childish grin when she saw just how far they had drifted. 

She scoffed lightly, seeing him take on two men at once when her heart sank to her stomach. Looking behind him she saw one of Morvains men, readying his bow with Tomlen in his sights. She quickly reached back for an arrow only to find her quiver was empty. “Shit!” She hissed when her body reacted, kicking off the ground as hard and as fast as she could, her eyes darting back and forth between Tomlen and the archer with every step. 

Tomlen had just finished off his opponents when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his shoulders. “I got ya little t-UGH!” 

He felt a slight force push him forward when he turned around, wearing a small smile. “I won’t let you steal my…kills.” His eyes met Sera’s and his smile faded, his heart pouring to his stomach. 

With wide eyes Sera looked down, seeing an arrow tip protruding from the center of her chest. She winced as she lifted a trembling hand, grabbing it at the base when she looked to Tomlen with quivering lips. “P-piss…” She spat when her legs gave out and she began to fall back.

“SERA!” Tomlen yelled, gliding on his knees to catch her before she hit the ground. She trembled in his arms as her eyes moved around wildly in shock. “Sera, Sera look at me!” He shuddered, his mind racing with fright as he tried to comprehend what had happened. She looked up at him with a weak smile when blood trickled down the corners of her mouth. He tightened his embrace as panic shook through his bones. He huddled over her, shielding her from the freezing rain as his eyes scanned for allies around the field. “H-HELP! PLEASE! ANYONE!” He screamed as tears began to well in his eyes.

Dorian looked around the field, hearing pleas from a familiar voice when he spotted them. He turned around to Bull who was starting to feel the strain of battle. “Bull! Sera’s been injured!” He shouted. 

Bull felt a painful prick in his chest reignite his fire to keep going. “RAH!” He roared, putting everything he had into his swings. They slowly made their way toward them when they were cut off by a large hoard, keeping them from being able to make it any further.

Varric and Cullen paused, hearing Tomlen’s cries in the distance. “Over there!” Varric shouted, pointing to the center of the field.

Cullen peered in the direction Varric pointed, his eyes scanning wildly over the field when he finally had him in his sights. He spotted the thick fur collar of Tomlen’s coat, soaking down his back as he hunched over the ground on his knees. He roared, pushing as hard as he could against the resistance, not taking his eyes from him when he saw something that ached his heart instantly. Looking just past Tomlen’s knees he saw Sera’s legs stretched out on the mud sodden ground. “They got Sera!” He growled, trying to force his way through, but there were too many, they had started to become overwhelmed. Varric saw Morvains men start to surround Tomlen when he released a hail of arrows to defend them, hoping it would be enough.

Tomlen continued desperately to scream for help when Sera opened her mouth to speak. “It’s all…right…little tit.” She said between heavy breaths, each one becoming more difficult to take than the last. 

“Shhh…d-don’t speak miss Sera, you’ll be fine. I’ll get you help and you can go back to beating me, yea? It’ll be just like before.” He assured, uncertain if he were trying to convince her or himself. He searched through the sea of soldiers, watching men falling before him from both sides when he spotted Ellen and Fenris just ahead. “ELLIE! FENRIS! PLEASE!” He screamed desperately, hoping to gain their attention. 

Ellen and Fenris whipped around, hearing their names called with such distress. Ellen continued to fight those around her while looking aimlessly for the source when Fenris shouted to her. “It’s the boy! He’s over there!” Ellen turned to where Fenris pointed when she saw Tomlen, kneeling with Sera in his arms. Her breath stopped as fear gripped in her chest. Creators no. She quickly threw her hands forward, releasing a force that sent those before her to the ground making a path. They ran as fast as they could, each step stoking the fright in their stomachs. 

When they reached them Ellen fell to her knees at Sera’s side, immediately assessing the damage. Fenris knelt down by her head, reaching underneath her for the arrow when he snapped it off and tossed it to the side, allowing her to be more comfortable.

Sera cried out in pain from the motion when Ellen began to emit healing to her palms, running them over the wound. “What happened?” She asked, keeping focused on her task.

“A baddie...was gonna…hit little tit…so…I stopped…” Sera coughed, wincing from the pain.

Tomlen shook his head with frustration. “Why? Why did you do that? I would have been fine! Why must you always do foolish things?” He choked, trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to escape him. He watched as Ellen continued to wave her hand over Sera’s chest when she froze. She turned to Fenris, staring into his face silently when suddenly he looked down to Sera with sorrow filled eyes. Tomlen glanced back and forth between them. “What? What’s wrong? You can heal her, right? Tell me you can heal her!” He shouted.

Ellen’s brows furrowed as she looked down on Sera, placing a hand over hers that laid on her stomach. When Sera looked up to meet her gaze her heart broke, seeing the fear of death in her eyes. Deep down Sera knew the answer, but in the back of her mind she hoped Ellen would have been able to pull off the impossible, like she always did. Ellen could feel hot tears begin to well in her eyes when she looked to Tomlen, her heart breaking a second time. His gaze was desperate and pleading, hanging on to the hope of a miracle, but there was none, not this time.

When Tomlen saw the expression on Ellen's face he began to shake his head harshly, sending his heavy tears to fling from his cheeks. “NO! YOU HAVE TO HEAL HER! YOU MUST! YOU’RE THE INQUISITOR! PLEASE! I’LL DO ANYTHING! JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” He begged, clutching Sera tighter. He couldn’t accept it, he wouldn’t, she was the first person to become this important to him and he refused to let her go, not like this.

“The arrow has pierced her heart Tomlen, I would have to remove it in order to heal her, but if I do that she will die before I could finish.” Ellen sighed through quivering lips when her tears finally broke from her lids.

“No! I can figure this out! we can save her I just need time to think!” He shook, desperation and panic consuming him completely. He looked over to Fenris, sitting silently with sad eyes when he remembered Dorian’s story. “THAT’S IT!” He bellowed full of hope when Fenris looked to him with confusion. “Fenris, you could bring her back if she dies! You did it with Mr. Pavus you could do it again right?”

Fenris looked to Ellen, already knowing the answer, but even he hoped he could be wrong. She looked back to Sera and closed her eyes, softly shaking her head when Fenris turned to Tomlen defeated. “I’m sorry boy, it wouldn’t work.” 

Tomlen’s mind exploded with anger. “WHY? YOU WON'T EVEN TRY? IS SHE NOT WORTH IT TO EITHER OF YOU?” He boomed. 

“The arrow has caused too much damage to her heart, boy! If I were to do what you ask it would shred to pieces in my grasp!” Fenris argued.

Tomlen opened his mouth to rebuke him when Sera began to cough harshly. She swallowed back the the last of them when she looked up to Tomlen with a faint smile. “It’s okay…little tit…it’s not…mad elfy’s…fault…” He shushed her softly when he noticed her growing weaker by the second. She gave him a bright smile as she lifted a trembling hand and pat him on the shoulder weakly. “It’ll be okay, just…remember…do what’s…right…and don’t…forget…our mission…” Her body began to shake violently when he tightened his hold around her. “and...don’t forget…the looks on their…faces…” She sighed with one final breath when he felt the weight of her body lighten and her soul left her.

“Miss Sera? Sera? SERA!” He screamed, shaking her in his arms, hoping she was pulling one final cruel joke, but she didn’t move. She remained still, looking up to him with a faint smile frozen to her lips. “NO! NO! COMEBACK! MAKER PLEASE! DON’T LEAVE ME!” He sobbed, pulling her to his chest as his heart shattered. 

Fenris reached down and closed her eyes as Ellen pressed the back of her hand to her lips with steady streams of tears, flowing down her cheeks. Tomlen clung to Sera’s body, hoping this was all just a horrific nightmare, but the pain in his chest assured him of its reality. He had never felt such pain before, it was disorienting, crippling, but above all, it was enraging. He ran his fingers over Sera’a lifeless cheek, feeling an unbridled rage start to consume him. 

Ellen and Fenris watched as he laid Sera down with great care, placing her hands over her chest, his eyes crazed with pain and fury. He took Sera’s bow with a shaking hand when he stood slowly, scouring across the field from under his brow. He searched over each enemy, looking for the one who did this, who caused this pain that weighed so heavily in his chest when he saw a lone archer, making quick work of their men. The archer spotted him when he looked to the ground at Sera’s body. A malicious grin spread across his face and it was then Tomlen knew he had found who he was searching for.

Guided by his rage Tomlen kicked off the ground with all his might with nothing to aid him but Sera’s bow. The man sneered, readying an arrow with ease. Tomlen’s vision went red, seeing nothing but the man before him. The archer confidently aimed his bow and released his arrow through the air. Tomlen blinded by emotional turmoil continued his charge when he heard the arrow whiz passed his ear, nicking the shell. The archers confidence quickly evaporated when he saw Tomlen still charging toward him. He fumbled for another arrow from his quiver, but Tomlen was already upon him. 

The archer swung his bow from right to left when Tomlen ducked under his swing, getting to his feet behind him. Before the archer could react Tomlen jumped on his back, trapping the string side of Sera’s bow around his throat. He wrapped his legs around the archers waist, gripping his fingers tightly around the string on each side of his neck and pulled. The man gasped for breath, his hands clawing for him when Tomlen would lean back to avoid him, causing more tension on the string. Panicked for his life the man threw himself on his back, hoping Tomlen would lose his grip, but all he did was seal his fate.

Tomlen’s face shook as he clenched his jaw painfully. His eyes were emotionless to the man, writhing in his hold. Every memory of Sera’s smile, chortle, and chide played before him. His heart tearing in his chest, knowing he will never be able to see or hear any of them from her again. He pulled the string so tightly it began to slice into the archers throat, causing him not only to suffocate, but to choke on his own blood. 

However, Tomlen held strong, praying his victim was feeling every last bit of pain he had inflicted on him, that he suffered as much as he now suffered. The man flailed wildly with one last attempt at keeping his life when finally his body went limp. Tomlen listened to the archers last gurgling breath escape him and yet he didn’t understand why the pain in his chest still remained just as painful as before. He pushed the man off of him when he released a terrifying cry, shaking all those around him to the core.

—*— 

Finally able to break through the mass of enemies Cullen and Varric ran up behind Ellen and Fenris. “No...not Buttercup…” Varric whispered, closing his eyes and shaking his head. 

With heavy steps Cullen walked behind Ellen, placing a hand on her shoulder. He looked down at Sera as she lay on the cold ground, feeling his heart wrenching in his chest, but as much as he wished to mourn he couldn’t allow it. They had a battle to win, if for anything now for Sera’s sake. “Inquisitor, she would want us to finish this.” He sighed, unable to hold back the hurt he felt in his tone.

Ellen ran her fingers through Sera’s hair one last time when she stood slowly. She took two steps into the battlefield when she threw her staff above her head, releasing a shrilling scream into the dismal sky before slamming the blade of her staff into the mud slick ground. The already grey sky shifted darker as a deep rumbling rolled over them. Suddenly lightning bolts as thick as trees flashed from the heavens, sending explosive waves into the earth. She fell to her knees, watching the damage her emotional suffering had reaped upon their enemies and though it helped, it wasn’t enough. 

As the sky calmed from the release of her destruction she panned over the field, seeing countless Inquisition soldiers falling in battle. She turned to her left, seeing Dorian and Bull, their fatigue showing in their stances as they continued to fight the dozens that surrounded them. As much as she wanted to finish this, doubt began to overtake her. She didn’t know if she could take another loss. She stood to her feet and turned to Cullen. “We need to fall back.” She ordered.

Cullen stared at her with shock and disbelief. “Absolutely not! Inquisitor, we can still win this!” He argued.

“Sera is dead Cullen! And even more are dying and for what, him? I can’t allow that!” She bellowed. 

Cullen raked his hands over his face, frustration riddling through him at a rapid pace. “They knew what they signed up for Ellie! So did Sera! If we leave now we will never have this chance again! You will have to live your life looking over your shoulder! Do you want that?” He bellowed, trying to get her to see reason. “I know you're upset by Sera’s passing, we all are, but we cannot allow this to sway us from course. We must finish this, if for nothing else then to avenge her.”

Ellen's eyes trailed over to Sera’s lifeless body, reliving the pain of the harsh reality they now lived. Tears rolled down her cheeks when she crammed her eyes closed, begging the Creators to wake her from this horrific nightmare. She began to reach for the yielding horn to call their retreat when a deep bellowing horn flooded across the field. They all turned to their right, seeing a massive cavalry under Inquisition banners being led by a woman with short black hair.

“Is that?” Cullen gasped with disbelief. 

“Cassandra!” Ellen cheered with relief as she thrusted her staff into the air, hoping to gain her attention.

Cassandra scoured over the field for the Inquisitor when she spotted her waving her staff. “Seekers, with me!” She ordered as she pulled her sword from her waist, lifting it above her head. “For the INQUISITION!” She roared, lunging her sword forward when her and her men charged, flanking into their opposition. They slammed into the heat of battle, trampling down their enemies. Cassandra pushed through the thick, making her way to her dear friend. 

Once she reached Ellen she jumped off her horse, pulling the shield from her back. “Ready to end this Inquisitor?” She asked, getting into stance.

Cullen smirked, adjusting the grip on his sword. “It’s good to see you again Cassandra, but how did you find us?” 

Cassandra turned to him with a stern expression. “Josephine, but now is not the time to converse, we must finish this while we have the upper hand!” She barked, turning back to Ellen.

Ellen smiled weakly, feeling the doubt begin to wash away with Cassandra's presence, but the pain of losing Sera still bared raw in her chest. “They got Sera.” She said, fighting back the tears that stung her eyes.

Cassandra looked down to Sera, saying a silent prayer to the Maker. “I know she meant a lot to you Inquisitor, but now is not the time to mourn. We mourn when this is over, don’t let her sacrifice be in vain.” 

Fenris walked behind Ellen, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “She is right Fea’mir, we finish this, for Sera.”

Ellen inhaled deeply, rolling her shoulders back when she stepped before them, facing the battle. “Get ready!” She ordered when everyone fell behind her, getting into stance. “FOR SERA!” She roared as they charged back into the heat of battle. 

They pushed harder than they ever pushed before, sending enemies to the ground before they could realize what hit them. Their battle cries of raging fury alerted all those across the field to come for them if they dared. Ellen stayed focused on those ahead of her, releasing elemental destruction on all within reach. Cassandra and Fenris held her flanks, killing any who managed to escape their defenses. 

Cassandra took out a man, trying to make his way behind Ellen. “I got your back Inquisitor!” She assured when Fenris turned to her, tilting his head.

“I believe you are mistaken.” He growled, slashing through two men at once. “It is I who have her back.”

Cassandra smirked, taking out another group of men that surrounded them. “Apologies, but husband or not I have not been able to assess your skills long enough to determine your capability. So until then I will do as I have always done, which is to protect her.” She roared, slamming her sword against her shield, casting a golden aura over her and Ellen. 

Fenris huffed through gritted teeth. “Must everyone in her circle be so stubborn.” He growled to himself as they both continued to watch over Ellen.

The fight appeared never-ending as it forged on, taking many lives on both sides. Ellen, Fenris, and Cassandra had forced their way pass the center of the field, now deep into enemy lines. There seemed to be no end to the numerous amount of men that surrounded them when finally Fenris spotted the one he had been waiting to sink his teeth into. Locking eyes on his target he began to carve a path, leaving nothing but death in his wake. 

Morvain watched them barrel through his men with a wicked grin. The time has almost come for this to end, but he wouldn’t let it be so easily. He pulled a horn from his hip, bringing it to his lips and blew, releasing a deep ominous howl. His men from all around the field began to pull back and surround him. “Coward!” Fenris roared, pushing harder through his barrier of men. 

“There are to many! We will tire before we reach him!” Cassandra shouted to him, but he didn’t care. He would not allow him to flee again and Ellen knew it.

Feeling Fenris’s rage begin to coil deep inside her she came up with a plan. She gripped the shaft of her staff tightly between her fingers when she began to twirl it before her. Faster and faster she went, creating a massive whirlwind that was so powerful it forced me in her direct path to the ground. She looked over to Cassandra who was shielding her eyes from the flying debris. “We have to get Fenris to Morvain! He will be the one to finish this!” She demanded.

Cassandra nodded. “Understood!” She walked to Ellens side, facing Fenris who stood behind them. “ELF!” She yelled as she crouched down slightly, holding her shield over her shoulder slanted up. “Prove me wrong!” She yelled, tapping her hand on her shield. 

Catching her meaning he smirked at her from under his brow. “I will!” He promised when he kicked off the ground, running toward her at full speed. On his final step he leapt off the ground and landed on her shield when she roared, sending all her strength into pushing him into the air. With the aid of Ellen’s forceful whirlwind Fenris soared over the sea of men.

Morvain watched in shock as Fenris landed before him with a heavy thud. Morvain shook with fury from how easily they had overcome his obstacle when he pulled the dagger from his waist, pointing it at him. “I had hoped to face the Inquisitor, but I guess her guard dog will suffice, for now.”

Fenris glared at him with a look of steel, holding his great sword before him. “I told you it will be I who takes your life by battles end.” He growled.

Morvain scoffed with disgust. “Please! You are nothing! Weaker than a cornered bitch, just like your father.” He sneered.

“I am Fenris, husband and bodyguard to Ellenwen Lavellan of the Dalish, the leader of the Inquisition and I am no mere beast. I AM A WOLF!” Fenris roared, charging toward him. 

They advanced each other with frightening speed when the clashed with such force it radiated across the field. Morvain swung his blades erratically, his rage building with each parried blow. With his sword in one hand and his dagger in the other he raised them above his head, slashing them down on Fenris with all his strength. Fenris tilted his sword above him blocking the blow. Morvain pushed against him, leaning his face close to his. “Do you ever wonder if she thinks of me when you fill her needy cunt?” He hissed. 

Fenris pushed against him as hard as he could, sending him back a few feet when he howled through gritted teeth, charging toward him with lightning speed. Morvain stepped back cooly when he grabbed one of his men that was previously engaged in a fight by the scruff of their neck and hurled them at Fenris. Fenris slashed through them without stopping his assault when he kicked off the ground, raising his sword above his head. Morvain lifted his sword to block, but the power behind the swing sent him to his knees. 

Through gritted teeth Fenris bared down on his blade. Morvain looked up at him with a wicked smile when he quickly pulled his dagger away and sliced it across Fenris’s leg. Fenris cried out, pressing a hand to the wound as he hobbled back. He looked across the field worried Ellen has suffered the pain of the blow when Morvain got to his feet. He walked toward him slowly, waving the dagger between his fingers with a reminiscent smile. “Does the bite of this blade seem similar to you? It should. It’s the blade I used on our precious Inquisitor during that sweet, sweet time we all shared.” He cooed, running the blade along his tongue. “Hm, her blood was sweeter.” He noted.

With those words Fenris’s rage erupted, releasing the pent up savagery he had locked up inside of him. He roared like a blood thirsty beast as his blood boil under his skin, setting his markings aflame. The wound went numb with the sheer adrenaline that coursed through his veins when he lunged toward him, slashing his sword relentlessly from every direction. Morvain was being pushed back with each, blasting hit Fenris provided. Every hit that made contact rung in Fenris’s ears, signaling another memory to play before him. 

His mind flashed with scene after scene of every horrific memory this vile scoundrel had caused him. The vision of his father dead in their home, his mother and sister’s cries for help, but he wasn’t strong enough to give it. He saw the memory of Ellen on the table, beaten and bloodied, begging for him to look away with fear filled eyes. Suddenly his vision went red when he roared, swinging as hard as he could against Morvains sword, sending it through the air. 

Thinking quickly of a defense Morvain kicked his injured leg. Fenris howled from the pain, losing focus for but a second when Morvain kicked his sword from his hand. Fenris gripped the wound on his leg as Morvain slowly made his way toward him. “You’re pathetic, after all this time you still don’t have the strength to defeat me. You are weak, a weak son, a weak husband, it’s disgusting.”

Fenris’s eyes snapped toward him, locking onto his and when he made his advance. He rushed him, avoiding Morvains slashes when put all his strength into his fist, punching him in the stomach. Morvain lurched forward, releasing all the air from his lungs when Fenris quickly latched one hand onto the back of his neck and the other around his hand that held the dagger. With a harrowing cry Fenris pulled back on Morvains head and plunged the dagger under his jaw, not stopping until he reached the hilt. Morvain fell to his knees, his eyes bulged with surprise as he fought for air from his sealed and severed breathe ways. Fenris fought for breath as he crouched down before him, peering into his face as he watched the blood begin to trickle from his nose and flapping lips. 

Fenris grabbed the daggers handle and pulled it upward harshly, staring into his eyes with an icy glare. “You have failed. And with this battle ended your name will be stricken from Thedas. In a few short years no one will even know your name, you will be forgotten. But until then those who survive here today will know you died by my hand. That it was I who vanquished you into nothing.” He hissed when he pulled the blade from his jaw and sliced it across his neck. Fenris stood, watching him take his final breaths when he turned away, leaving his painful past behind him, now able to fully embrace the bright future that awaited him.


	42. Mourning the Lost with Sweet Surprises

The battle was won. With Morvain’s death those who remained, quickly surrendered to the Inquisition for judgement. When they returned to Skyhold each high ranking official was executed while those just following orders were divided and sent to Orlais and Ferelden prisons for life sentences. However, even though the fight was over the loss that was suffered still weighed heavily on everyone's chests, especially Tomlens. Once everything was finalized after the battle Josephine prepared a candlelight service for all who were lost.

That evening the entire hold gathered in the garden, holding lit candles and torches to honor the memories of the fallen. The core members stood behind Ellen as she spoke words of comfort to those in attendance. “With every victory there is loss, a loss we don’t think of until after the dust has settled and we’re left with an emptiness those we lost had filled.” Cullen glanced over to Tomlen as he looked to the ground, trying to hide his face as tears fell from the tip of his nose. He cleared his throat weakly of the lump that began to form from his own pain, but he had to remain strong, for him, for his men. He placed a firm hand on Tomlen’s trembling shoulder, squeezing it lightly, trying to convey that he was not alone.

Ellen inhaled deeply, feeling her breath begin to stutter from the ache in her chest. “W-we must remember that even though they’re gone, that they would want us to carry on as if they were still here. They would want us to keep their memory alive by making memories of our own and to continue their legacy.” She gazed over the sea of torches and candlelight when she saw a figment of Sera, standing amongst the crowd, wearing her typical childlike grin. Her heart pulled in her chest as she stared into the face of what could only be her spirit, trying to comfort her. “We will never forget them or the light they brought to our lives.” 

Unable to hold his pain in any longer Tomlen rushed from the garden. Cullen called out to him, but he didn’t hear him. He was so caught up in the hurt from the gigantic hole that now resided in his chest, he was becoming lost. With tear filled vision he ran through the throne room and down the steps, passing the courtyard. He didn’t know where he was going, his body just led him to where it thought he needed to be. He crossed through a doorway when something got caught in his step, making him trip and fall to the floor. 

With a sniffled breath he slowly picked himself off the floor when he looked down by his feet, seeing a blue cylinder pillow with gold brocade. He reached out and took it in his hands, studying its familiarity when his eyes began to look over the room. He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth when a choked sob forced its way from his lungs, seeing the familiar windows that stood floor to ceiling. His heart pulled painfully as he looked over the walls, lined with an unorganized mess of childish and vulgar drawings with arrows through them. He was in Sera’s room. He clutched the pillow to his chest and sobbed uncontrollably, hoping that each tear he shed he would gain some kind of peace, but it didn’t. The pain stayed planted in his chest, filling him with doubt that he will ever heal.

\--*--

Once the service was over, everyone went their separate ways to mourn as they willed. Knowing Tomlen was suffering the most Ellen searched for him with Fenris’s help. They went to Cullen’s office, hoping to find him there, but instead they found something they didn’t expect. As they walked into his office they found books and papers, littering the floor as Cullen rampaged around his desk, throwing empty bottles of wine to shatter against the wall. He grabbed the dagger from his boot and threw it into the dummy that occupied the far end of the room. He walked over to collect it when he burst into another fit of pique and began snapping the dummy into pieces. 

Fenris walked up behind him warily, placing a hand on his shoulder. Cullen whipped around, raising his hand to strike when he froze. Fenris looked him in the eyes, knowing the pain that radiated from them. Cullen’s brows furrowed as he closed his eyes, slowly dropping his hand to his side. “F-forgive me, I didn’t hear you enter.” He whispered, his voice shaking. 

Ellen rushed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “It’s okay Cullen-”

“We understand.” Fenris finished, patting him on the shoulder firmly.

“I never expected to take this so hard, I was never that close to Sera, or so I thought. I could only imagine what Tomlen must be feeling right now.” Cullen sighed.

“We were hoping he were here with you.” Ellen said, releasing him.

“I don’t know where he has gone to, he left before the service was over. I don’t think he knows how to handle what he is feeling, I fear for him.” Cullen admitted, rubbing his hands over his face roughly. 

“Don’t worry Cullen, we will find him and make sure he is okay.” Ellen assured. 

Deciding to give him some space they left Cullens office and made their way toward the tavern. When they entered, the atmosphere was unusual to the normal lively environment it had always held. Instead of upbeat music playing in the background, it was quiet, only disturbed occasionally by a cough or a sob. In the center of the room was the rest of her team, sitting quietly with solemn expressions on their faces as they drank their ale. Ellen and Fenris walked up to the table, taking a seat when they all gave weak smiles or nodded lightly.

“How are you holding up Ellie?” Varric asked quietly.

“As best as can be expected. How about all of you?” She asked, declining the ale the handmaiden provided.

“Same. It seems no matter how many times I see this story it always ends the same. Some evil overlord or delusional sick bastard creates a big enough fuss, causing the good guy to go in to save the day and either they or someone just as bright always falls. Guess it’s the Makers bullshit way of keeping the balance of good versus evil, who’s to say.” He sighed.

“Well, the Maker can kiss my ass! Sera didn’t deserve to go down like that, not to him or his fucking asshole men. I should’ve killed more of them, to many got it easy going to those fancy fucking prisons.” Bull spat.

Ellen’s guilt pricked in her mind at his disapproval of her decision when Fenris and Cassandra slammed their hands onto the table, causing everyone to jolt in surprise. “The Inquisitor was forced to listen to testimony after testimony of that vile man’s heinous acts against her own people as well as his own men. Do you think she made the decision lightly Bull? Do you think you could have done better in keeping the balance of justice and mere murder? I think not!” Cassandra barked.

“Agreed.” Fenris added, looking to her with a tight nod.

Dorian pat Bull on the shoulder, giving him a small smile before turning to Ellen. “Ellie dear, he is not questioning your decisions he is just going through the motions, I’m sure you understand.” He said, reaching over to place a comforting hand over hers.

“I know.” She whispered, sipping from her water.

“Yes Boss, don’t take it the wrong way, I’m just…gonna miss the little odd ball. The pranks she pulled were legendary, unlike anything I had ever witnessed. Some were truly beautiful, like the custard she spread down the stairs at the throne room entrance!” He said, bubbling with excitement.

“UGH! I remember that. I slid half way down before I could get a proper footing! Not to mention it took ages to get it out of my clothes.” Cassandra scoffed when everyone laughed.

Everyone laughed from their bellies as they took turns, sharing stories of their favorite pranks Sera had pulled over the years. It was the first time Ellen had laughed since they left the Arbor Wilds, she missed it, how it felt. She knew deep down they would all heal in time, as she would. It was then her mind remembered the reason they had come in the first place. “Have any of you seen Tomlen?” She asked worriedly.

They all grew silent and looked down to their mugs. “The young Second Commander has locked himself up in Sera’s room. Bull heard him wailing out his grief and tried to see if he wanted someone to talk to, but he just lashed out in anger for everyone to leave him alone, so we have. He will come out when he is ready.” Dorian sighed.

“Or if not we have already established shifts to bring him food and water so he doesn’t starve to death.” Varric chimed in.

“What a wonderfully dismal thing to say, Varric!” Dorian chided.

“What? I said that we wouldn’t let him die Sparkles.” Varric argued when Dorian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

“I will go see if I can talk to him.” Ellen said, standing from the table with Fenris. They made their way slowly up the stairs, each step causing the sorrow they held to grow in their chests. When they stood before the door Ellen held her breath, forcing her hand to knock. 

“GO AWAY!” Tomlen cried. 

Ellen held her hand to her chest, trying to keep from losing control of her emotions. But to hear the raw pain in his voice grieved her, wishing she could take all the grief and pain away and carry it for him. “T-Tomlen? It’s me Ellie and Fenris, may I please come in.” She pleaded, hoping he would allow her entry.

It grew silent behind the door, but Ellen waited. She refused to let him grieve alone. After several moments she heard the lock come undone when the door cracked open slightly. She peeked through the opening, seeing Tomlen’s face swollen and puffy, his eyes red and glassy. “I’ll let you both in, since Sera really liked you...yea?” He whispered, opening the door to let them in. 

When they entered Tomlen shut the door behind them. Ellen watched him as he walked past them when she saw his coat, hanging on the hook with Sera’s bow. His hair that was always just so, had become an unruly set of curls that he kept running his fingers through desperately. “How are you feeling Tomlen?” She asked quietly, trying not to upset him further.

He paused for a moment before taking a seat by the open window. “Sera had left it open, I can’t seem to allow myself to close it.” He said, looking out the window with a lost expression. “S-she always liked to be able to have an escape, you know, incase anyone had come through the front door, in a fit of rage from one of her...p-pranks.” He said when his voice cracked and he began to break down into sobs. 

Ellen quickly took the seat beside him, wrapping him up in a tight comforting hug until he finished. “We will all miss Sera terribly Tomlen.” She whispered, squeezing him tighter. 

“She will most certainly be missed.” Fenris added solemnly.

“S-she was the best of us.” Tomlen said with deep breaths, wiping the tears from his swollen eyes. 

“She was.” Ellen agreed.

“I just don’t know what to do with this pain. There is a giant hole left in my chest and I have know idea how to fill it. I have never experienced anything like this before. When my parents died I was so young, I have no memories or lessons to look back on with them, but with Sera...she…she showed me so much in such a short time. I had never allowed myself to form such a bond before with anyone and the one time I do...they’re…taken from me.” He choked, fighting to hold back his tears.

Ellen looked to Fenris unsure of what to say. “You will not like the answer I give you boy, but the only thing that will heal such a wound is time, and even then it will always remain tender. Over time and the hole gets smaller, life begins to become easier once again. You live in a way you think they would approve and you grow, but they will always remain a part of you.” Fenris said, giving him a small smile.

“Her memory will live on through you Tomlen, through all of us.” Ellen added, wiping the final tear from his cheek. 

Tomlen stared out the window, thinking on their words of wisdom when he was reminded of something. He quickly jumped to his feet, causing Ellen to jolt with surprise. “There is something I must do.” He blurted, grabbing his coat and Sera’s bow before leaving the room. 

Ellen and Fenris looked too each other with confusion. “Perhaps it is something of importance.” Fenris suggested when Ellen shrugged unknowingly.

\--*--

Dorian made his way from the tavern to Cullen’s office. Other than wanting the fresh air he was slightly worried for the Commander. He knew Cullen has always taken loss hard. Whether it be a close friend or a simple guardsmen he had trained only once a thousand years ago they all caused him grief. When he entered Cullen’s office he saw just how much he was right to be worried. Cullen was leaned over his desk as his office laid in complete disarray. “I know I had always told you this place was in desperate need of redecoration, but this was not what I had in mind Commander.” Dorian chuckled, walking further into the room. 

Cullen looked to him with a sigh. “I’m afraid I am not in the mood for your menial theatrics Dorian.”

Dorian scoffed loudly, holding a hand to his chest. “My dear, sweet, handsome Commander, nothing about me is menial I assure you.”

“What do you want? Or did you simply come to mock me in such a state?” He barked.

“On the contrary, I came because I was worried about the state you might be in, and it appears my fears were not misplaced.” Dorian said, sitting on the edge of his desk when he looked to him with a sad expression. “How are you holding, Commander?”

“Holding? Take a look around, do I appear to be holding well to you?” He spat.

“Yes, I guess that was a silly question. I suppose the better question would be do you feel better? Now that you have created quite the mess for Josephine to squabble over.” Dorian said, glancing around the room.

“The answer is no. I do not feel better. We have lost many in the battle against Morvain, not to mention Sera. Tomlen is absolutely beside himself and I don’t believe I will ever have the stomach to ask him to return to his duties.” He answered.

“I never knew you and Sera were so close.” Dorian replied.

“We weren’t...well, not really. I was one of her most popular targets when it came to her ridiculous pranks. Probably because I had caught her in the act more than most, but now that she’s gone, I can’t help but feel like I will miss it.” He admitted.

“Indeed...we will all surely miss the absolute chaos that little ball of fury had created within our home.” Dorian agreed.

“I feel guilty that we had lied to her.” Cullen whispered.

Dorian scoffed lightly, shaking his head. “It is not as though we knew her fate Commander. I am positive if the roles were reversed she would kick our corpses out of anger for dying before she had the chance to get even.”

Cullen chuckled lightly at the thought when suddenly his head perked with interest. “What is it Commander?” Dorian asked, watching Cullen make his way to the bookshelf beside his desk. He rummaged through the the top shelf, collecting a box buried behind a few large books. He brought the box back to his desk and opened it, pulling out a small pouch.

He held the pouch out before him. “These are the winnings from the bet you and I had against the others.” 

Dorians eyes grew wide. “You still have it? I thought for sure you would have spent it at the tavern on a drunken night of sulking or a new shiny shield.”

“I couldn’t bring myself to spend it, given how I had come to gain it.” He admitted.

Dorian sighed, rolling his eyes. “Always with the honor, Commander.” He slid off the desk, folding his arms across his chest. “So, what do you plan to do with it now?” He asked curiously.

“I’m going to send it to the Red Jenny’s, perhaps they could find a proper use for it.” Cullen smiled.

“What? You’re going to hand over thirty silver to a gang of wild buffoons?” Dorian bellowed.

“This is what she would have wanted.” Cullen stated firmly.

“How are you so sure she wouldn’t want you to give it to me?” He protested.

“It is done Dorian.” He said with finality before placing it back into the box, slamming the lid tightly.

Knowing there was no changing his mind Dorian threw his hands in the air, heaving an exasperated sigh. “How is it that Sera can still find a way to cause me hardship in the Beyond?”

Suddenly the door to Cullen’s office burst open. With the abrupt commotion, Cullen drew his sword as Dorian instantly casted lightning to his palms. When they turned towards the door they saw Tomlen, looking to them with fright in his eyes. “Commander! Mr. Pavus! Come quickly!” He shouted before, bolting out the door. They looked to each other for a split second, sharing their confusion when they both ran after him.

They followed at his back as fast as they could as Tomlen led them to the war room. When they arrived Tomlen quickly pushed open the door, running to the war table. He pointed to the center of the map with fear filled eyes. “Look! Look what they done?” He bellowed. 

“What who had done?” Cullen asked, walking up to the map studying it. 

Dorian walked beside him, looking over the map. “What is it that we are looking for?” Dorian whispered to Cullen, unsure if the young Commander had simply gone mad from his grief. 

Cullen sighed, turning to Tomlen. “I don’t see anything Second Commander.”

“What do you mean you don’t see what they did? Look closer!” He ordered.

Dorian and Cullen bent down over the desk, peering into the map. “Honestly, what is-” Dorian began when suddenly an explosion of ink burst from the center of the map, filling his mouth. They stood frozen, hovering over the map, the front of their entire bodies covered with black ink. They tried to wipe their eyes clean with their fingers only to smear it further. Cullen growled with his mouth closed so the bitter tasting liquid wouldn’t make its way in. With his eyes closed and his arms stretched out before him, he began to feel around for the hutch behind the war table. Dorian spat the ink from his mouth harshly as he unsteadily made his way towards Cullen.

Cullen waved his arms around wildly when finally he bumped into the hutch. He released a sigh of relief through his nose as he opened the drawers, desperately trying to find something to wipe his face clean. When he opened the final drawer, he felt around for anything that could aid him when suddenly something climbed on his hand. He peeked through his lids to see a family of rats, scurrying around the bottom of the drawer. He squealed loudly, leaping into Dorian’s arms when the rats jumped from the drawer, landing on the floor with a plop. They scurried around for an escape when one ran across his foot. Cullen shrieked again as he jumped back, colliding into Dorian. The force of the unexpected collision made them unsteady on their feet when suddenly they fell, landing on their backs against the stained dripping table, covering their backsides with the dark liquid pigment.

A smile spread across Tomlens face as an intense bubbling began to boil in the pit of his stomach. Unable to contain the sensation any longer he threw his head back, bursting with laughter from deep in his belly. Cullen and Dorian picked themselves up from the table. Dorian whined, trying to brush the stains that now covered his expensive robes. “I swear to the Maker I’m going to send shocks through her that will destroy her taste of ale forever!”

Cullen ran his fingers through his hair, feeling the ink already beginning to dry and clump when he squeaked, seeing the last of the rats run out the door. “SERAAA!” He roared. They both looked around the room as if to find her snickering in a corner somewhere when they both turned to Tomlen who was doubled over in tears from his bellowing laughter.

With deep breaths Tomlen began to recover. He stood up straight and adjusted his coat, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, still releasing a chuckle here and there. “Oh Maker! You guys…should have seen…your faces.” He heaved as he looked over them, seeing the whites of their eyes glow against the contrast of their now blackened purple stained skin. Just when he was starting to feel happy and normal, he was once again hit with the realization of his new reality. Even though the mother of all pranks had been completed, it didn’t change the fact that Sera was gone and that she would never get to see the looks on their faces from her handy work. 

Tomlens shoulders began to tremble as grief took hold of him once again. Heavy tears instantly fell from his eyes when sobs erupted from his chest. Cullen and Dorian looked to each other, sharing in the pain that he felt, knowing she was not there to reprimand or get even. They walked over to Tomlen and stood on each side of him, wrapping their arms around him as they silently allowed their tears to fall from their eyes, leaving them with ink stained cheeks.

\--*--

Ellen and Fenris sat in Sera’s room in silence, trying to find any ounce of comfort they could from the presence of her belongings. Ellen glanced over the room, noting all the curious oddities with a warm smile. Fenris looked over to her, seeing the smile etched along her face. “What is it Fea’mir?” He asked softly.

She shook her head slightly, trying to figure out what some of the bizarre curios Sera held on too were for. “Nothing, I just never recognized some of these items, I wonder what she used them for.” 

Fenris released a lowly chuckle. “Knowing her, they probably aided her in her many insane plots.”

Ellen chuckled lightly, her mind becoming more curious about the answer when a familiar sadness gripped at her heart. “Possibly, I…I guess we will never know.”

Wishing to comfort her Fenris began to make his way across the room when Ellen saw a tightly pulled string lined across the floor. Given where they were she knew the possibility of it being something unpleasant were high. Trying to stop him before they could find out she lurched forward, throwing her hands out. “WATCH OUT!” But it was too late, Fenris’s foot landed on top of the string, snapping it with ease.

He froze when they looked to the shelf filled with curiosities as they began to rattle, clink, and snap from the string whizzing through them. They followed the string up the shelf when it flew to the ceiling, releasing an extremely large sack. The sack fell the floor between them with a loud bang when it exploded, filling the room with a thick cloud of flour and a vile odor. They choked and coughed, waving their hands in an attempt to clear their noses of the putrid concoction. “Well, now we know what her collection of oddities were for.” Fenris huffed, patting his shoulders down, forming even more clouds of flour.

Thankful that one of the windows were open the room began to clear. Ellen brushed herself off when she turned to Fenris, watching him ruffle his fingers through his hair. She snickered, seeing the mask of white that coated every inch of him from head to toe. He stopped his useless attempt to clean himself when his eyes snapped to her, wearing a smirk. “Does this amuse you Fea’mir?” Unable to hold in her laughter any longer she threw her head back, releasing a rather loud chortle. Never hearing that sound leave her before Fenris couldn’t help but join her.

Ellen breathed in deeply when she suddenly felt nauseous by the stench of the unsuspecting trap. She held a hand to mouth, trying to hold down the bile that threatened to join them. “Are you alright Fea’mir?” Fenris asked, holding a hand out to her.

She nodded slightly, taking his hand as he helped her to her feet. “I’m fine Emma lath, I just don’t think the babe is handling the smell very well.” 

Fenris nodded, brushing the flour from the front of his armor. “Yes, I can see ho-” Suddenly he froze, his eyes bulging from their sockets when his head snapped toward her. “W-what...did you say?” He gasped.

Ellen looked to the ground shyly. “I-I am with child, Emma lath.” She whispered, looking up to him, waiting to see how he would react. They had never discussed children before, and with everything that has happened she just never thought to bring it up. She wasn’t even sure if he wanted them. She felt her heart tremble at the thought when he inhaled deeply, catching her attention.

Fenris pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly in its cage. With the dangers his life always presented he had never allowed himself even the thought of a family, that was until he had met Ellen. He looked her in the eyes as he became consumed with so many emotions at once, fear, uncertainty, but above all he felt happiness, excitement, and love. A wide smile spread across his lips as he gently cupped her cheek with his hand. “H-how?” 

She laughed, pressing her hand over his with one eyebrow raised. “I find it quite difficult to believe you have no idea as to how children are conceived Emma lath.”

He clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes. “I meant when? When did you find out? How far along are you?”

Ellen snickered lightly when she breathed in through her nose. “I only found out this morning, they said the babe is just shy of three months.”

“Three months! How did I not know? Wait!” He stopped for a moment and looked to the distance, while counting on his fingers. “That means you were with child while on the field of battle!” He bellowed.

“The babe was not even formed at that moment in time! Besides, as you can clearly see I am fine, I was not injured during the battle and therefore the child will be fine as well. See? No need to worry.” She assured, shooting him a bright smile. 

“That still does not explain why I was not informed the moment you received news.” He said sternly.

“I’m sorry Emma lath, with everything we have had to deal with since we’ve been back, there wasn’t a time that seemed…right. With the loss of Sera and everyone mourning their loss I just didn’t think it appropriate.” She sighed.

Without hesitation he snatched her up in a tight hug. “It does not matter, I know now.” He sighed, tightening his embrace when he whispered softly into her ear. “Thank you Fea’mir, I cannot begin to describe the happiness in which you have brought me.”

She could feel tears of joy begin to well in her eyes from the raw sense of happiness that began to fill her when he pulled away quickly. “We must tell the family!” He exclaimed, pacing around the room. “Surely there is much that needs to be prepared for the babes arrival, accommodations, supplies. We will need the Ambassador to begin immediately.” He babbled. 

Ellen walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Calm yourself Emma lath, there is still much time before he or she arrives.”

“Be that as it may I think it best to start as soon as possible, come.” He said, gently taking ahold of her wrist, leaving the room with excitement she had never seen in him before.

Fenris went around the hold, gathering everyone he could find to the war room. When they entered everyone looked at them with shock before stifling laughs from their appearance. “Andraste’s flaming sword, what happened to you guys?” Varric laughed.

Ellen and Fenris looked at each other with wide smiles before glancing around the room. Fenris opened his mouth to speak when the sight of Cullen and Dorian caught his eye. “What happened to you two?” He asked perplexed by their rather daunting state.

Dorian waved his hands before him, shaking his head. “I would ask the same of you Moody, however, mine is a rather long story that I do not wish to relive. So, if you would be so kind to enlighten us all as to why I must be here, instead of soaking this filth from my body I would gladly appreciate it.”

Fenris nodded as he looked over everyone with a wide grin. “I was recently informed of some rather delightful news.” He said, smiling down on Ellen.

“And?” Cullen pressed.

Fenris took Ellen’s hand in his, facing them. “Ellen is with child.” He said triumphantly.

There was a moment of utter silence when suddenly everyone erupted into cheer. Josephine squealed with excitement, jumping up and down while clapping her hands. “This is such good news! I will begin preparations immediately!”

Bull roared. “Way to go Fenris I knew you had it in you! See, it’s all about the position-”

Cassandra cut him off with a moan of disgust. “I’m sure they do not wish to hear your fabled words of advice for the bedroom Iron Bull.” She chided when she looked over to them with a small smile. “Congratulations, the Maker has truly blessed you both.” 

“How wonderful, a miniature Moody broody to waltz about, just what we need.” Dorian smiled, giving them a wink.

“HA! Could you imagine? If the kid has even the slightest ounce of brooding capabilities Broody has, we will all be in a heap of shit!” Varric bellowed with laughter.

Gallevorn and Keeper Melda walked up to them, giving each of them a hug. “I am so happy for you both. There is nothing more rewarding than raising a child into their own, at least for me it was.” Gallevorn sighed, cupping Ellen’s face with tears of happiness in his eyes.

Cullen walked up to Fenris and gripped his arm, patting him firmly on the back. “Congratulations Fenris, I can think of none more deserving of such happiness as you both.” Fenris smiled, giving him a firm nod.

Ellen glowed with happiness as she looked around the room, seeing everyone’s excitement. However, her happiness dimmed slightly when she saw Tomlen in the corner, looking down to the ground. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him when he held her back. “Congratulations Ellie.” He whispered.

She pulled away from him when a tear slid down her cheek. “I too will be sad Sera is not here to witness this.” She stuttered.

Tomlen looked to her, seeing the white flour crusted along her face and hair. A grin spread across his lips as he looked over the others in the room, covered in the legacy his beloved friend had left behind. He closed his eyes lightly, feeling a faint warmth spread through his heart when he sighed. “She is, Ellie....she is.”


	43. Events that change the World

Six months had passed and peace had soared over Thedas once again. The battle against The Blood Tail Marauders had already began to dilute into a tale of Inquisition heroes that died valiantly, taking a stand against slavery and oppression. Cassandra and the Seekers joined the Inquisitions forces as fast stead allies, giving them an even stronger military backing for any trials that might present themselves. However, even with all the preparation they had made, nothing could prepare any of them for the trial they faced on this day.

Cullen and Tomlen sat on a bench, watching Fenris rake his fingers through his hair as he paced back and forth before the infirmary door. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, his breathing uneven as he fought against the ache that flared in his lower stomach. Every shrilling scream of pain he heard leave the room crippled him, physically as well as emotionally. With their blood bond still intact he was able to feel everything she was...everything. 

Feeling the muscles in his stomach begin to tighten once again he froze when suddenly he hurled over with gnashing teeth. Sweat beaded across his brow as he growled through the pain when another scream echoed behind the door. He pushed forceful breaths through puffed cheeks, trying to collect himself. Once the pain eased he was unable to contain his worry any longer and he stormed for the door. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you Broody.” Varric said, walking up with Gallevorn at his side. “There’s a reason men are not allowed in the room during childbirth. Believe me, you do not want to see what is going on in there.” He shivered.

“I have seen the birth of babes many times, I don’t understand the unease you shemlen have with the miracle of life. It’s a beautiful occasion.” Gallevorn huffed, shaking his head.

“Yea, miracle, sure...if that’s what you want to call it. Who knew the miracle of life could create such a mess with bodily fluids both common and unrecognizable.” Varric scoffed.

“Could you please keep that part to yourself Varric, I’m having a hard enough time keeping my lunch down as it is.” Cullen gagged, dropping his head between his knees while Tomlen pat him on the back lightly. “I was unfortunate to have seen the birth of one of my nephews before I left for Ferelden circle.” He said, looking into the distance with a shiver when he turned to Fenris. “If you do not wish to take Varric’s word for it then take mine, you do not want to go in there Fenris.”

Heeding their warnings Fenris turned from the door when he lurched forward and grasped his stomach, releasing a painful cry. They all reached out to him when they heard a blood curdling scream radiate from the infirmary. “She seems to be pushing towards the stage of crowning.” Gallevorn said, looking to the door with a smile. “Once she reaches that stage it is only a matter of time.” 

Cullen gagged into a closed fist. “That’s the worst part.” He sighed, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Fenris was preparing himself to break down the door when Dorian sashayed his was toward them with Bull at his back. He smirked at Fenris, placing a hand on his shoulder. “How are you faring Moody?” He asked with the slightest concern glinting over his features. 

Fenris gripped at his stomach, feeling another contraction begin to build its way through his groin. “Terrible.” He growled through gritted teeth.

Dorian smiled, releasing a small chuckle. “As I suspected. However this is incredibly fascinating, no male has ever been able to experience the true labors of childbirth, you must allow me to question you further when all is said and done, for knowledge sake of course.”

“This is not the time for your poor taste in curiosity mage! Ellen is in excruciating pain and I tend to see her through it safely.” He hissed, making his way to the door a second time when Dorian grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him.

“Moody I must insist you stay out here with the others. This situation is best handled by handmaidens and healers, so please, allow me.” He said with a wink when he passed him and knocked on the door. 

An elderly hand maiden with a stern expression cracked open the door, peeking up at Dorian. “Be gone with you! A birthing room is no place for a males presence!” She hissed.

Dorian scoffed, looking at her with a piercing glare. “While a male I may be, I am also absolutely certain that I am without a doubt exceedingly more well equipped in the knowledge of healing magic then you and your flock of clucking hens! Now if you’ll excuse me, I believe my dearest friend is in need of my assistance!” 

The handmaiden scowled at him, opening her mouth to retort when Ellen yelled from inside. “Doriaaan! Help me...please!” She cried through bated breaths. Dorian looked down at the handmaiden with a smug look when she begrudgingly let him pass before slamming the door on the others. The moment the door was closed another shrilling scream echoed through the hold, causing the ravens in the rafters to flitter unsteadily. 

Dorian peeked out quickly, looking to Fenris. “Don’t worry Moody, everything is under control I promise you!” He assured before quickly closing the door once again.

Fenris doubled over, his face shaking as he tried to push through the pain when Gallevorn walked up behind him, patting him on the back firmly. “Come my boy, let us get away from here.”

“And where do you propose we go?” Varric asked, folding his arms over his chest.

“I was thinking we could go on a hunt, it is customary in our culture to bring the mother and babe a gift.” Gallevorn suggested.

Varric looked at Fenris still hunched over in pain when he shook his head slightly. “I don’t know if that is a good idea. Broody doesn’t seem to be well enough for anything strenu-”

“Yes, let us go.” Fenris strained, slowly standing up straight with a deep breath.

“Yes, p-please, anything to get as far from here as possible.” Cullen replied weakly, holding his stomach.

They ventured through the forest just outside the keep, hunting small game. They veered away from anything too difficult given Fenris’ temporary weakened state. Tomlen led them to a clearing with a stream where they decided to take a break. They washed the blood from their hands and weapons when suddenly a large brown wolf made its way into view. 

“Great, here we go again.” Varric sighed, cranking Bianca back.

“Wait, it seems to be alone.” Gallevorn said, placing a hand over Bianca to stop him.

They watched as the wolf fearlessly walked up to the stream across from Fenris, eyeing him confidently as it lowered its head for a drink. They all silently admired the majestic creature. It was extremely uncommon for one to be without a pack, but this one did so and without fear, as a loner, an outcast. Fenris peered into its bright yellow eyes when a pain erupted in his stomach, crippling him to his knees. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life. He howled, clawing into the ground as the pain ripped through him, filling him with doubt that would survive. 

The men rushed to aid him when the wolf felt threatened. It growled deeply, showing its vicious fangs as it hunched low to the ground, causing them to halt in their tracks. When Fenris thought the worst was over he was overrun with another wave of agonizing torture, imploding within him. His body was barely able to handle the pain that coursed through him when his vision threatened to go black. He gnashed his teeth, feeling the pain twist into an unmitigated rage when he glared back at the wolf, releasing a daunting roar. Accepting the challenge the wolf pounced as Fenris grabbed his sword, charging toward the beast in a whirlwind of trembling fury.

In mid air the wolf aimed for his throat when Fenris turned out of its path at the last second, swinging his sword over his shoulder, decapitating the beast in one clean swipe. He fell to his knees, trembling from the adrenaline and pain that still lingered. Everyone surrounded him and his prize with complete awe struck on their faces. “What is it with you and wolves Broody?” Varric chuckled, shaking his head.

“The clan has a saying, esh'ala ehn ema soun elgar sul’ema tor fen.” Gallevorn said proudly.

“What does that mean?” Cullen asked curiously.

“Those who have a strong enough spirit, hail the wolf.” Gallevorn stated, looking down to the headless beast.

Fenris sucked in through his teeth, trying to stand when suddenly a wave of relief washed over him like a warm comforting rain. His eyes sprang open as he stood, wiping the sweat that collected at his brow. “It’s over.” He whispered so quietly no one was able to hear him. He grabbed the wolf quickly and handed it to Gallevorn. “I must go back to Ellen!” He exclaimed before taking off into a full sprint back to the hold.

He ran as fast as he could all the way to the infirmary with no care or concept of those greeting him or aiming for his attention. Once at the infirmary he kicked open the door being greeted by Dorian on the other side. Dorian smiled, folding his arms over his chest. “See Ellie? I told you he would know when to come.” He boasted confidently before walking up to Fenris, patting him on the shoulder. “Congratulations Fenris, he’s a beautiful sight.” He whispered, moving out of the way so Fenris could make it through.

As soon as Dorian cleared the way Fenris froze. His eyes drifted to Ellen as she sat up in bed, the sunlight from a high window cascading over her dampened golden tendrils. His heart skipped, his breath fleeting from his lungs as he watched her smile brightly and coo at the tiny bundle wrapped in her arms. He stood solid like a statue, his feet planted firmly into the ground when she looked up to him with her shining blue eyes. “It’s okay Fenris, come.” She said warmly, waving her hand for him to follow. He walked softly to her side, placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

When his eyes drifted down to the soft bundle in her arms, his heart stopped. He felt the very world around him shift in the matter of a single breath. He gazed upon his child, feeling the warmth of love he felt none to often over take him. Everything he ever thought mattered, revenge, consequence, purpose, it all faded away in the distance while this tiny vulnerable being took precedence over it all. Ellen looked up at him with a smile before looking back down on their son, allowing his tiny fingers to wrap around hers. “He’s beautiful, isn’t he.” She sighed.

Fenris gasped, not realizing he was holding his breath. “He is...the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.” 

Ellen chuckled. “Would you like to hold your son Emma lath?” She asked, looking up to him with a warm smile. 

He stood from the bed, taking a step back. “I-I don’t think that…” He began, shaking his head.

“It will be fine Emma lath, come sit.” She said, patting the space on the cot beside her. He walked over, taking a seat hesitantly when she leaned toward him. “Hold your arms like this, yes just like that, be sure to mind his head.” She said sweetly, placing the babe in his arms. Fenris froze instantly, holding his breath. He was terrified of making the slightest move that could cause any harm. Ellen leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Breathe Emma lath, it’s okay, you won’t hurt him.”

Fenris smiled weakly, looking down on the bundle now wrapped in his arms. He laid peacefully with his eyes closed, one hand twirling its fingers in his fine blonde curls while the other reached out for something to hold. Fenris moved his hand slightly, allowing the wandering hand to grab onto his forefinger. Feeling those tiny fingers wrap around his brought a smile to his lips. He looked over to Ellen, seeing if she is witnessing this truly amazing feat. She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder as she ran her finger along their son’s swollen cheek. “What should we name him?” She whispered.

Shocked by her question he jerked his head, jolting just enough to cause the little one to muffle a small whine. Fenris’s body reacted and began bouncing him softly while Ellen shushed him. “Have you not had a name picked Fea’mir?” He asked curiously.

She shook her head. “No, I thought you would like to name him, since he is our first.”

Fenris smiled, looking back down at the tiny sleeping entity cradled comfortably in his arms. He studied every feature his eyes could see, from the tip of his small elven ears to the bottom of his pudgy little toes. During his observation he began to think of everything his life had gone through to get to this point. How much pain and suffering he had endured to end up here, in what he believed to be the epitome of the Makers side. How he would undoubtedly suffer it again without question, knowing the destination he would eventually come to.

Looking back down at the babe he felt his heart swell in his chest. He couldn’t believe how such a tiny thing that had only taken a few breaths of his new life, has been able to change so much. His purpose, his drive, his responsibility, all of it changed the very moment he laid eyes on him, and he knew it would only continue to change for the better. “How about Fen’alasin?” He said, looking to her with a small smile.

She looked down at the babe, practicing the name a few times on her lips when she looked back to Fenris with a glowing smile. “It’s perfect.” 

Fenris smiled down at him. “Fen’alasin, the son of a wolf, my son...you will change the world.”

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take this time to thank everyone that has taken the time to read this. I have worked on this for a year and it is my very, very first. I strongly encourage to leave any and all comments. I want to know everything you loved or even hated. A writers greatest reward is to see the good, bad, and all the in-between of their audiences thoughts. It lets us know we did our job. I would also like to take this time to give a very special thank you to my mom, if it weren't for all the long and sometimes torturous nights of being at each others throats I never would have made it this far! Thank you for being my rock and sound board MA! LOVES YOU!


End file.
